Contra la marea
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Sousuke X Rin Makoto X Haru. Rei X Nagisa y Nagisa X Rei. MPREG nada que lo lean pa saber xD jajajaja
1. Chapter 1 Expulsado

Sousuke X Rin

Makoto X Haru.

Rei X Nagisa y Nagisa X Rei.

Bueno mi primer fic de estos chicos que no me los saco de la cabeza ToT why?!

**Hola mucho gusto soy Aurora Ishida o aurora la maga hace mucho comencé a hacer este fic y pues por fin me tuve el tiempo de pasarlo a la laptop espero que les agrade y por cierto lo estaré actualizando cada 15 días así que nos vemos en unas semanas más, mientras tanto esperen a mis otras actualizaciones KSB fans D en fin gracias y por favor lean las notas finales besitos!**

**Agradecería que me dieran sus opiniones pues es mi primer fic de estos chicos gracias! Un saludito enorme a una chica que escribe muy lindo se trata de SheWolf89 GRACIAS A TI ME ANIME A SUBIR MI HISTORIA O.O espero al leas u.u no es tan buena como la tuya pero al menos lo intento lol!**

**Contra la marea.**

**By**

**Aurora la maga.**

**1: Expulsado.**

Ha pasado un año desde que Haruka, Makoto y Rin se graduaron de sus respectivas escuelas, y cada quien tomo su camino, Haruka y Makoto decidieron mudarse a Tokio para poder seguir con sus sueños, el primero quería llegar a ser un excelente nadador profesional y Makoto deseaba con enormes ganas y ánimos titularse como profesor de natación. En cuanto a Rin, él fue reclutado por los caza talentos a un club y organización de atletas profesionales en Japón, sería uno de los atletas nadadores que representaría al Japón en los juegues internacionales del Caribe.

Rei y Nagisa se graduarían ese año y no se aguantaban para poder ir a Tokio a visitar a sus amigos pues la vida en Iwatobi era demasiado aburrida ellos buscaban algo de acción, antes de poder viajar a sus diferentes universidades, ambos chicos tenían su meta bien planteada, Nagisa iría a un país extranjero a estudiar lo que a él más le encantaba, mientras que Rei él tenía que cumplir una beca en Osaka, sin duda todos estaban viviendo momentos llenos de alegría; Mas sin embargo…

*S~&amp;~R*

Campeonato internacional de natación del Caribe.

El público estaba emocionado, el ruido de los animadores se esparcía por todo el gimnasio.

Sousuke corría por todos los pasillos del enorme edificio de deportes, el enorme lugar estaba atestado de personas y no era para menos, los juegos internacionales estaban iniciando la rama de Natación sería el más alabado en esa zona del país del sol naciente, la competencia de clavados y nado sincronizado en el agua estaba finalizando y habían anunciado ya en la cartelera del enorme e imponente gimnasio que lo que provenía era la competencia de los 200 metros al estilo libre y los relevos.

Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, el sudor bajaba por sus mejías e inundaba su frente, el hombro llego a darle un picotazo de dolor, era así como reclamaba su adolorido miembro que no se estresara, pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aun recordaba la cara de asombro de Gou quien cuestiono entre el público.

_-¿Qué, pero por que el nombre de mi Nii-san no está en la pizarra?- _

Sousuke no entendía el porqué de esto, y había salido corriendo a buscar a Rin para preguntar que ocurría, se enfrentó a los organizadores y a los amigos representantes del club al que pertenecía el Matzuoka pero nadie le dio detalle alguno, es mas todos estaban impactados y los que se sabían algo se negaban a decirlo por cuestiones de privacidad del club. Ante aquello le buscaba por todos lados pero no había nada.

-¡Rin!- Grito totalmente sofocado, y corriendo para salir a las afueras del nosocomio. No había rastro alguno no estaba, entonces escucho.

-¡Sousuke-san!- Gou llegaba con el aliento por los suelos y el cabello alborotado, se agacho para sujetar sus rodillas y respirar aceleradamente y susurrar.- Rin se fue.-

-¿Qué?-

-Mi Nii-san se fue, desapareció, dicen que la última vez que lo vieron fue en el dopaje y en el examen médico.-Sousuke no entendió nada que había sucedido como para que el saliera de ese lugar casi huyendo, ni siquiera le aviso a su hermana, eso era raro. Saco su móvil y trato de contactarlo pero la grabación de una mujer en la otra línea dedujo que tenía apagado su móvil, quiso lanzar su aparato al piso pero ante ser la única cosa con la que podría comunicarse con el mejor no lo hizo; tragaba grueso y susurraba con desgano.

-¿Rin que ocurrió?-

*S~&amp;~R*

En Iwatobi…más tarde ese mismo día.

La ceremonia de despedida era tan nostálgica, pero ellos dos no podían quedarse ahí, puesto que tenían que abordar un metro lo más rápido posible y seguir con un tren bala que les llevaría a Tokio, Nagisa se despedía del nuevo club de Natación y también de sus maestros, Rei por otro lado se despedía de sus amigos del club de atletismo y los del de natación, los maestros estaban orgullosos de esos dos, los cuales gritaban.

-Rei-chan, hay que apurarnos.-

-¡HAI!- Grito con fuerzas, para comenzar a correr por la avenida dejando a tras al rubio quien grito.

-OYE, ESPERAME.-

-Date prisa, ¡Nagisa-kun!-

Luego de correr casi perdiendo el metro, lograron meterse de inmediato al vagón, ambos cayeron al piso exhaustos, aflojaron un poco sus corbatas verdes y se quitaron los sacos mientras se acomodaban en los asientos del transporte, Rei acomodaba sus gafas y susurraba,

-Eso estuvo cerca.-

-Si…- Respiraba con mas normalidad el rubio.- Si no fuera por nuestra condición física lo hubiésemos perdido.- Soltó risas.- Esto será bueno contárselo a Haru-chan y Mako-chan.- Sonrió.

Mientras el ojo rosa reía en con su comentario, Ryugazaki suspiraba y observaba a un costado, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco al notar a cierta chica ante aquello susurro.

-Nagisa-kun, mira.- Dijo serio el de gafas observando a Gou en el vagón del metro quien miraba con lágrimas el paisaje afuera, que pasaba con prisa.

-¿Gou-san?- Cuestiono poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la joven pelirroja la cual se sobresaltó y limpio sus lágrimas al ver ambos chicos los cuales cuestionaron.

-Ho-Hola chicos.- Expuso nerviosa.

-¿Gou-san, acaso no era hoy la competencia de Rin-chan?- Cuestionaba el rubio observándole con curiosidad.

La joven asintió sin decir nada pero entonces antes de poder si quiera dejar salir su voz por su boca diminuta comenzó a llorar, Rei y Nagisa se miraron uno al otro no entendían aquello, hasta que luego de unos minutos la joven se calmó y susurro.

-Nii-san no se presentó.-

-¿Qué, pero que paso?-

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé, no apareció su nombre en la cartelera es muy extraño, según mis investigaciones lo expulsaron del club y de la carrera, después del Dopaje y el examen médico.-

-¿Eh, eso, es muy raro, no es verdad Nagisa-kun?-

El rubio llevaba su mano a su barbilla y pensaba a montones el por qué había ocurrido aquello, pues el como un atleta llego a confabular diversas razones, que no las diría por respeto a su hermana, pues.

_-"Un dopaje, ¿acaso Rin fallo en algún examen? ¡No puede ser!"-_Grito en sus pensamientos.

Escucharon que la estación de la joven Gou se acercaba y ella se puso de pie susurrando.- Ya no importa, creo que irán a ver a Haruka y Makoto a Tokio ¿verdad?- Ambos asintieron.- Por favor… no le digan nada a ellos.-

-Claro…- Dijeron notando como el transporte se detenía y dejaba salir a la chica, ambos jóvenes estaban muy confundidos entonces iniciaron a dar sus explicaciones, Rei se acomodaba las gafas y susurraba.

-Es probable que haya fallado un examen, pero eso no es lógico, Rin-san no utiliza drogas ni mucho menos esteroides.-

-¡TU TAMBIEN LO PENSASTE REI-CHAN!-

Nagisa estaba sorprendido, pues no fue el único en deducir aquello, era horrible pensar que a Rin lo hubiesen sacado por eso, ambos no dejaban de pensar hasta que escucharon su estación acercarse, en cuanto llegaron y la puerta se abrió de inmediato notaron a un pelirrojo sentado en un banco con la mirada cabizbaja, traía una enorme mochila y tenía puestos un suéter negro el cual subió las mangas hasta sus antebrazos pues el clima no era tan frio estaba templado, unos cargos verdes, zapatos negros con rojos y el cabello alborotado. En cuanto Nagisa y Rei salieron del vagón el rubio susurro.

-¿Rin-chan?- El mencionado, se mosqueo elevo rápidamente su rostro y animado sonrió diciendo.

-¡Nagisa! ¡Rei!-

Ambos se observaron uno al otro y se acercaron despacio, tratando de ser muy cuidadosos y demostrar que no sabían nada de lo que Gou les dijo, Rin se puso en pie y echando su bulto a la espalda masculinamente expuso.

-Supe que irán a ver a Haruka y a Makoto a Tokio, ¿Puedo acompañarlos?-

-He, ¿Quieres venir?-

-Claro, quiero ver que tanto hacen esos dos.- Sonrió, mientras tomaban camino, Rei no decía nada, en cambio Nagisa, le golpeaba la espalda con una manotada y gritaba.

-¡Claro! Sera más divertido que viajemos los tres juntos, así podre hablar de algo más emocionante que las matemáticas JA, JA, JA.- Sonrió refiriéndose a Rei quien susurro.

-Nagisa-san, ¿Qué quisiste decir?.-

-Je, Je, Rei-chan eres eres un nerd.-

-YO NO SOY UN NERD.- Grito con voz desesperada.

Rin dibujo una sonrisa, se acercó a ambos por detrás y se colgó de los hombros diciendo con una animada y tremenda sonrisa.-¿Entonces nos vamos?-

-Claro solo iremos a cambiarnos y nos encontraremos aquí, quieres ir conmigo a mi casa mientras Rin-chan?-

-Si no queda de otra.- Dijo elevando sus manos de manera despreocupada. Rei observaba como ambos se perdían del camino contrario a su casa y antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar Nagisa le observo guiñándole un ojo… Cosa que el peli azul entendió, deberían de llevar las cosas con calma, ya habrá tiempo de preguntarle al de la sonrisa de tiburón ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Pronto se condujo a su casa, para iniciar el viaje a Tokio.

*S~&amp;~R*

En Tokio ya eran las 8 de la noche y los inquilinos de un pequeño apartamento, estaban alistándose para mañana, e iniciar un nuevo día agitado, Makoto revisaba sus libros mientras Haruka estaba en la cocina, tenía hambre por ello cocinaba esmeradamente su caballa y algo más, mientras que el teléfono sonaba y enseguida el castaño se levantaba para tomar el auricular y cuestionar.

-¿Hola?-

**-Nii-san.-** Escucho los gritos en la otra línea de sus familiares y hermanos,

-Oh, vaya.- Dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna y escuchando las voces de aquellos muy nostálgicas, había sido un año tremendo, pero lleno de logros, y ya faltaba poco para salir de la universidad, a vacacionar, al igual que su amigo Haru, quien acomodaba toda la comida en la mesa de la sala apartando algunos libros y susurraba.

-Si son tus her,anos, salúdalos de mi parte.-

-Hai… Haru, les envía saludos.- Makoto sonreía escuchando las palabras de su madre y de su padre y los gritos de sus hermanos los cuales exigían que les llevara algo lindo para navidad, Makoto finalmente corto la llamada y se acercó a la mesa agachándose y quedando en el piso de rodillas.-Lo siento, Haru.-

-No te preocupes, son muy puntuales, siempre a la misma hora.- Expuso dándole un bocado a la comida.- Ya te serví, come un poco.-

-Gracias.- Dijo para tomar un libro, pero unos palillos le evitaron la acción de abrirlo, sus orbes verdes se dirigieron al que había hecho aquello, Haruka estaba serio.-Esta bien ya entendí.- Dijo el cerrando los otros libros y dedicándose a cenar, si había algo que había comenzado a molestarle a Haruka, en ese tiempo viviendo juntos era que él se sobre esforzaba, Ya lo había hecho varias veces, y en todas esas ocasiones el peli negro siempre le llamaba a que comería y nunca lo hacía; mientras merendaban Makoto susurro.-Esta delicioso.-

-Lo prepare para ti especialmente.- Dijo serio.- No es caballa.- Agrego cerrando los ojos con calma.

-Sí, lo note.- Sonrió tiernamente.- Esta muy bueno.-

El ambiente se volvió silencioso, solo se podía escuchar el sonar de los palillos chocar con los platos, Makoto se sentía algo nervioso, este año viviendo con su amigo le había hecho sentir cosas muy raras hacia él, lo conocía desde hace mucho pero, vamos jamás vivió con él o convivio un año bajo el mismo techo y la forma en que ambos se trataban era como si estuvieran casados o fueran novios, Haruka se comportaba a veces como una ama de casa que protegía a su amado esposo, cuando antes el Tashibana era así con Haruka, siempre velaba por su bien estar y ahora los papeles habían cambiado definitivamente algo había cambiado; con estos pensamientos no pudo escuchar lo que decía el moreno quien susurro.

-Es aleta de tiburón.-

-¿Es… Aleta de tiburón?-

-Si…-

-Cielos.- Pensó sudando una gotita.- Mejor a la próxima no me hagas algo así tan raro quieres.-

-Es broma.- Dijo serio y sin ninguna expresión.- Es una croqueta de Tilapia.-

-Ufff…- Suspiro Makoto, sonriendo y diciendo con voz grave y suave.- Por poco y me muero.-

-Relájate, estas muy estresado.-

-Si…- Respondió dejando su platillo y alegando.- Lamento de verdad no poder terminarlo, pero es que debo terminar esto para mañana.-

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte.-

-Seria agradable.- Dijo llevando su mano a su hombro y masajeándolo, Haruka se puso en pie tomo los trastos suyos y los fue a lavar, para con calma acercarse a Makoto y tocar sus hombros, observaba su ancha espalda con entera intensidad y un extraño ¿Deseo? Makoto se impresiono y cuestiono.

-Haru, ¿Qué estas…?-

-Calentamiento, piensa que es eso.- Dijo para masajear sus hombros con esas manos suaves y masculinas, el ojo verde se sintió tan bien, que cerró los ojos por un instante y dejo salir un suave jadeo.

-E-Eso se siente muy bien.-

-Estas muy estresado, necesitas nadar un poco.- Dijo mirándole con esos ojos inexpresivos.

-Quisiera pero esta teoría me está matando.- Dijo para tocar sus manos y hacer asustarse al pelinegro quien susurro.

-… Deberías descansar un poco.-

-Haru…- Se giró despacio y mirándole a los ojos con entera curiosidad y un brillo diferente, tanto así que el mencionado se quedó prendado a esos ojos, ya antes los había visto tan vivaces y llenos de energía pero, ahora su expresión era otra, sin poder contener su cuerpo se fue acercando a su amigo despacio sin que este lo notara y cuando sus rostros estuvieron lo más cerca posible, a punto de besarse, el timbre sonó.

Ambos agrandaron la mirada y se apartaron de prisa para que el castaño susurrara.- Yo-Yo voy.- Se puso en pie y dejo a peli negro con un sonrojo tremendo, Nanase revolvió sus cabellos y se puso en pie para ir a ver quién era el misterioso visitante. Ya estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta cuando escucho.

-¡MAKO-CHAN!-

-NAGISA.- Gritaron ambos con los ojos enormes de par en par,

-Hola.- Sonrió Rei, entrando al pequeño pórtico tras de este presentarse despacio y con una gorra negra el de cabellos rojos quien saludo diciendo.

-¡HOLA TORTOLITOS, COMO ESTAN!-

-RIN, REI.- Ambos gritaban sobre exaltados.

-Si, como lo prometimos ya estamos aquí.-

-¿He, promesa?- Cuestiono Makoto incrédulo.

-Sí, le dije a Haruka por teléfono, ¿Haru-chan acaso no lo recuerdas?- El adicto a la caballa se llevó una mano a la boca y barbilla para pensar y susurrar.

-Levemente lo recuerdo.-

-¡Haru!, ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar eso?- Expuso Makoto, siendo atosigado por un fuerte abrazo del rubio quien no parecía soltarlo.

-Este abrazo te lo mandan tus hermanos.- Grito emocionado el rubio riéndose de lo lindo.- ¡Ah! ¡Mako-chan, estas más alto!- Haruka no decía nada solo observaba a sus amigos entrando con sus mochilas, Rei y Nagisa traían una muy liviana el que parecía traer maletas para quedarse más de una semana era Rin, quien fue el último en entrar y cerrando la puerta con calma susurro.

-Vaya nidito de amor que se tienen.-

-Rin, no digas esas cosas.-

-Sabes que estoy bromeando Haru.- Sonrió como él sabe hacerlo y masajeando su cuello cuestiono.-¿Y bien que nos han preparado para comer?-

-Es verdad tenemos hambre.-

Hablo Nagisa bastante serio y observando a los dueños de aquel pequeño apartamento. Makoto soltó un suspiro y susurro.

-Iré de compras.-

-Y yo sacare más platos.- Dijo el peli negro, para apurarse también a hacer el arroz en la máquina, mientras Makoto se alistaba Nagisa ideo un plan para hacer que Rin se fuera con el castaño a comprar.

-¡NE RIN-CHAN! Ve con Makoto.- El mencionado se lanzó al sofá más cercano y posando sus manos bajo su cabeza susurro.

-Ni loco, estoy cansado.-

-Anda, ve o te contare la fabulosa experiencia de Gou con uno de los del club de natación del Iwatobi.-

-Ahg, que asco.- Dijo sentándose rápido y poniéndose en pie para ponerse la gorra y susurrar.- andando.-

Finalmente aquellos dos desaparecían de la sala, Rei se acercó a Nagisa y cuestiono.-¿Qué estás haciendo Nagisa-kun?-

-Se que le prometimos a Gou no decir nada pero esto no es cuestión de dejarlo pasar de largo, debemos decirle a Haru.- Dijo con voz un poco baja.

-¿Decirme que?- Cuestiono el peli negro quien llevaba un delantal de delfín y una cuchara de madera, Nagisa trago grueso y se acercó con el rostro serio a su amigo, Rei también le acompañó, Haru les observaba expectante pero aun inexpresivo, a los pocos segundos cuestiono.-¿Y bien?-

*S~&amp;~R*

En cuanto a Makoto y Rin…

Ambos caminaban por la calle, Rin llevaba sus manos en sus bolsillos mirando al piso, haciendo sonar sus pisadas, a su lado Makoto le observaba un poco dudoso y serio, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó, puesto que, Haru le había dicho que Rin estaba en un club de natación profesional y si era así que estaba haciendo aquí con ellos. Ante el silencio sepulcral de ambos, hablo.

-Rin…-

-¿Cómo está todo con ustedes dos?-

Makoto se impactó, escucho el rugido de los autos pasar en la calle y el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor, no comprendía a que venía esa pregunta a lo que Rin aclaro.

\- Me refiero a sus sueños, ¿cómo van?-

-Pues… bien, estoy a punto de finalizar el segundo periodo, y Haruka ha roto records, es el mejor en el estilo libre, si sigue así ira a las nacionales.-

Rin sonrió un poco y susurro.

-Me alegra.- Aquella voz había sonado muy apagada, Rin no era así, pensó.

-¿Y tú, como estas?, escuche que estabas en las ligas mayores, que posiblemente irías a competir a Sídney con los mejores…-

-ESO SE ACABO.- Grito cortando al Tashibana quien se impactó y por sobre todo se asustó, observo a Rin quien miraba el piso aún y susurraba.

-Rin-san.-

-No… lo lamento, no debí decirte esto.-

-¿Pero qué ocurre, que quieres decir con que se terminó?-

-No es nada.- Dijo, pasando de largo y adelantándose para preguntar.- ¿Es esa tienda?-

-Si…- Ambos se introdujeron a esta.

*S~&amp;~R*

Haruka miraba la pila de libros de Makoto, tenía las cejas juntas estaba muy frustrado y bastante triste, Rei se encargó de verificar que la arrocera no le faltara agua y enseguida regreso para escuchar del Nanase.- Entonces… el no participo.-

-No…-

-Gou-san dijo que lo expulsaron del campeonato y del club, luego de la revisión médica y en el dopaje.-

-Es imposible que el haya fallado esas dos pruebas, algo ocurrió, definitivamente algo está pasando.- Expuso Haruka con enfado muy notorio.

-Lo sabemos, pero no podemos abordarlo, debemos dejar que él hable.-

-Eso ya me harto ¿sabes?- Dijo Haruka.- Rin siempre oculta lo que siente y eso me pone de malas.-

-Haru… Pero Gou dijo.-

-Gou no les hubiera dicho nada en primer lugar si no hubiese querido que nosotros ayudáramos a su hermano.- Susurro.- Nagisa, ¿Recuerdas cuando te escapaste de casa?-

Si…-

-Esto es lo mismo, Rin se ha escapado de algo…-

-¿Pero, que, de que se puede haber escapado Rin-san?- Cuestiono Rei muy serio y preocupado. El silencio rodeo la sala y entonces Haru lo rompió poniéndose en pie y tomando su móvil con calma, marco.

-¿Haru-chan que haces?-

-Llamare a Gou.-

-Pero.-

-No te preocupes ella entenderá, además debe darse cuenta que Rin está aquí.-

-Entiendo.- Expuso el rubio y Rei asintió con calma.

*S~&amp;~R*

En la oscuridad de su habitación, era rodeado por los trofeos y las fotografías suyas y las de sus familiares, se encontraba en la cama, totalmente deprimido, en su mano derecha se encontraba una chaqueta del Samezuka, la olía con intensidad recordando el preciso momento en que esa casaca llego a su recamara…

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_Hace un año…_

_Luego de la ceremonia de graduación, Rin y Sousuke salieron de las instalaciones de Samezuka habían pasado la noche de juerga, era su primera vez como jóvenes graduados dispuestos a encaminarse a sus sueños, se encontraban caminando a la orilla de la playa en la pequeña y tranquila ciudad, competían como siempre en quien llegaría más rápido a casa del Yamazaki, quien fue el último y el cual escuchaba de parte del pelos rojos y mirada rubí._

_-Ese hombro averiado te ha vuelto muy lento.-_

_-Estás loco.- Susurro contento y con esa mirada tranquila y totalmente expresiva, Rin analizaba aquellos ojos verdes con entera pasión, ya hacía mucho que noto que Yamazaki le miraba de una forma diferente y esta vez fue aún más notorio. Entraron en silencio a la casa del ojo verde quien se quitaba los tenis y la chaqueta del colegio diciendo.-Acomódate, en unas horas serás un hombre libre ya no me volverás a ver.-_

_-No digas eso…- Susurro Rin con la voz apagada.- Sabes que no quiero dejarte solo, con esa lesión.-_

_-No te preocupes por mi…- Susurro colocando su mano en el interruptor de la luz intentando accionarlo.- Tú vas a estar muy bien, nadaras e iras a Sídney cumplirás tú…- Se silenció al instante en que sintió como Rin posaba su frente en su espalda, unos cuantos cabellos se deslizaron del peli rojo quien sentía un dolor en su alma, estaba triste por lo que le ocurría a su amigo entonces antes que la luz se prendiera susurro._

_-No quiero alejarme de ti…- _

_Sousuke se dio la vuelta muy despacio, y escuchando los sollozos de su amigo cuestiono._

_-¿Rin, por qué lloras?-_

_-Sousuke… realmente ¿no vas a volver a nadar?- _

_Aquello lo dejo tieso al Yamazaki quien agrando la mirada y al notar la luz de la enorme luna que entraba por la puerta de vidrio en su jardín y como esta iluminaba apenas ese rostro tan lindo del tiburón no pudo evitar elevar sus manos y tomar sus mejías y susurrar juntando su frente a la del pelirrojo al tiempo que decía._

_-Tú lo harás por mí.-_

_-Sousuke…- _

_No podía contener sus lagrimas odiaba eso, no lograba evitar el derramar lágrimas cuando algo lo devastaba o desesperaba, se movieron por la sala sin prender las luces y abriendo la puerta de vidrio ambos se sentaron en el suelo de madera, Sousuke observaba el firmamento mientras Rin se apoyaba en su hombro bueno y susurraba._

_-Ya nada será igual sin ti.-_

_-Que puedas recordarme, es suficiente.-_

_-Recordarte, ¿Cómo hacerlo?-Exclamo mirando al piso y susurrando.-Ya me había acostumbrado a verte a lo lejos en la piscina.-_

_Sousuke elevo sus ojos al cielo haciendo una expresión de tristeza la cual menguo al instante y grito._

_-Ya sé.- Dijo para apartarlo un poco y retirarle la casaca negra con líneas blancas en los brazos.- Yo me quedare con esto y tú te quedaras con la mía.-Rin arrugo las cejas en señal de tristeza, pero ante la sincera sonrisa del Yamazaki susurro._

_-De acuerdo.- _

_Continuaron observando la enorme luna que se presentó y la cual bañaba sus rostros, no pudieron dormir esa noche, parecían que se habían trasladado a sus viejos recuerdos y los momentos más encantadores en sus locas infancias, reían y disfrutaban, el de cabellos negros disfrutaba pasar ese tiempo con su rojizo compañero…_

*S~&amp;~R*

Así había sido como había llegado esa casaca a sus manos, la atesoraba, pues esa aún olía a él, a su suave perfume a su esencia. La soledad fue tremenda en su pieza, sentía esta intensificarse a flor de piel y en un suave y grave quejido susurro.-Rin… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mí? Y de lo que paso…- Se relajó recostándose despacio y con lentitud a la cama y se quedó dormido oliendo aquella casaca negra…

*S~&amp;~R*

Se las habían arreglado para acomodarse en ese minúsculo departamento, Rei y Nagisa estaban en el piso siendo sostenidos por un futon, mientras que Matsuoka estaba en el sofá, había ganado la competencia de piedra papel o tijera para ganar ese sitio tan preferencial, pero aunque tuviera un cómodo lugar para descansar sus ojos no se cerraban, giraba su cuerpo una y otra vez y escuchaba los suaves suspiros y ronquidos de sus amigos, noto que alrededor de las 2 am Makoto y Haru por fin se dormían, luego de que el castaño lograra finalizar sus últimas tareas. Pero el, seguía ahí, con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo de la sala.

_-"Sousuke, lo siento…"-_ Pensó, notando que las lágrimas comenzaban a apoderarse de sus ojos, se giró despacio en el mueble dándole la espalda a aquellos dos en el piso y limpio sus ojos al mismo tiempo que jalaba la humedad de su nariz, Nagisa en el piso abrió un ojo y Rei susurro casi inaudible.

-Está llorando.-

-Hai, algo debe estarle pasando pero que.- Nagisa Rei estaban preocupados y no solo ellos.

En la recamara que compartían Haruka y Makoto, el Nanase le conto todo a su amigo quien susurraba.

-¿Qué pudo ser tan grave para ser expulsado?-

-No lo sé, pero dudo que él quiera decir algo.-Expuso serio el peli negro suspirando.- Este sujeto es muy terco, el quizás pueda tener la habilidad de ayudar, pero ayudarle a él siempre ha sido difícil.-

-Si…- Makoto suspiro también.- Espero confié en nosotros y nos diga.

-Yo también.- Expuso con calma para pararse e ir a su cama pero la mano del castaño le detuvo sujetándole su mano y susurrando.

-Haru…-

-¿hum?-

-Gracias por el masaje…-No era eso lo que quería decirle ansiaba ser sincero con él, decirle que estaba comenzando a quererlo de otra forma, pero ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Quizás no, era lo demasiado cobarde y miedoso para hacerlo, pensó.

Mientras Haru, asentía y se conducía a la cama, para acomodarse y susurrar.

\- Buenas noches.-

-Querrás decir buenos días.-

-Lo lamento, te he hecho desvelar, más tarde no querrás ni levantarte.-

-Despreocúpate, si nuestros amigos nos necesitan no importa que mis ojos parezcan de mapache mañana.-

Está bien, que tengas un buen sueño.-

Gracias.- Termino diciendo acomodándose en las sabanas.

Ya todos dormían finalmente, parecería ser una noche tranquila, pero para cierto pelirrojo no lo seria para nada, las pesadillas lo atacaban, siempre que tenía un problema o algo lo molestaba ellas aparecían, se miraba a sí mismo en la sala de dopaje, siendo observado por los doctores e incluso por los mismos casa talentos los cuales susurraban con sus rostros negros y trajes blancos.

_**-Es una lástima.-**_

_**-No podemos tener a un moribundo en nuestro grupo.-**_

_**-QUE SE VAYA.-**_

Rin escuchaba todo aquello y era rodeado, por todos esos hombres que le decían cosas horribles.- _**Moribundo, inservible, has llegado hasta aquí para nada, eres una pérdida de tiempo, una broma de la naturaleza…- **_

Él se removía y observaba la hoja enorme que mostraba un resultado positivo en ciertos resultados que jamás le habían hecho, aquella enorme hoja parecía querer aplastarlo, Rin empujo a todos esos hombres y corría, quería escapar de la enorme hoja de resultados, pero era demasiado tarde, pues unos enormes hilos de agua sujetaron sus piernas y brazos.

-Mmgg.- Sus gemidos se hicieron audibles.

Mientras la enorme hoja comenzaba a aplastar su cuerpo, iniciando con sus piernas las cuales tronaron horrendamente rompiendo los huesos, en ese momento el comenzó a gritar en el sueño.

-No, noo. ¡NOOO!- Se levantó de golpe respiraba agitado y estaba bañado en sudor, sus ojos se acomodaron a la luz del nuevo día, analizo el lugar con sus ojos rojos, notando a Makoto Haru Nagisa y Rei asustados, mientras el trataba de regular su respiración y el palpito de su corazón, Haruka se acercó deprisa a él y cuestiono.

-¿Rin que sucede?-

Tomo su mano la cual aparto y llevo a su frente para masajear la cien mientras el respondía de mala gana.

-Nada una estúpida pesadilla eso es todo.- Dijo con voz grave y tremendamente enfadada.-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 9 de la mañana, Makoto y yo nos alistamos para irnos a la universidad.

-Rin-chan, te ves muy mal pareces estar pálido, estas seguro que solo fue una pesadilla.-

-Si…- Respondió a Nagisa y poniéndose en pie agrego.- Haru, ¿puedo ir contigo a tus clases?-

-Bueno em…-

-SI, VAMOS QUIERO VER QUE TAN BUENO SE HA HECHO HARU.-CHAN.- Grito Nagisa emocionado al borde de la locura.

-Está bien , pero dense prisa.-

-Bueno yo me adelanto.-

-Nada de eso yo voy con usted Makoto-senpai. Quiero saber cómo se siente estar en una facultad.-

-Está bien Rei-san.- Dijo el castaño, para ahora mirar a Haru y susurrar.- No te retrases mucho, nos vemos en la noche.-

-Hai.- Finalmente Rei y Makoto desaparecieron por la puerta, mientras Rin salía del baño, con la cara lavada y susurrando.

-Me vanare en cuanto regrese, no quiero atrasarte, ¿Nos vamos?-

-Si.- Respondió de forma inexpresiva el pelo negro, mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la puerta, Rin sonreía, cerraba su suéter negro y se colocaba la gorra, mientras Nagisa decía.

-Oye, está haciendo calor por que no te quitas eso.-

-No, estoy mejor así gracias.- Susurro el pelos rojos haciendo que Nagisa juntara sus hombros y se acercaran pronto a la puerta.

*S~&amp;~R*

Ya estaban en el enorme gimnasio Rin estaba impresionado Haru había mejorado en esa academia, era mucho más rápido que antes y sus técnicas se habían perfeccionado, pensaba y repensaba por que el no había ido a participar al torneo de los juegos internacionales del caribe, pero entonces la respuesta le llego sin ser formulada la pregunta.

-¿Escuchaste lo que pasó en el torneo de los juegos del caribe?-

-Sí, una verdadera vergüenza, el chico de los 200 metros libre fallo, quedo en último lugar.

-Es imperdonable, como es posible.-

-Sí, se suponía que el chico que participaría, derrotaría y crearía un nuevo record, pero fue expulsado.- Rin se tensó y enseguida intento irse de ahí pero Nagisa susurro.

-Haru-chan es muy veloz, ¿Rin-chan, crees que el pudiese ir a concursar?-

Rin no se movió mientras aquellas personas terminaban diciendo.

-Si Nanase-san hubiese ido sería mejor que ese tal Rin Matsuoka, ha de ver hecho una falta gravísima para que lo echaran de esa forma de la competencia.

Nagisa agrando la mirada y observo a su amigo quien agacho la mirada y susurro.

\- No preguntes.-

-Pero Rin…-

-Te he dicho que no preguntes.-

Dijo levantándose de ahí y cubriendo con más esmero su rostro, Nagisa intento seguirlo pero, pero antes de poder irse de ahí, observo a la piscina en donde Haru ya estaba en la meta respirando agitado y sacándose el gorro de hule para cubrir y controlar sus cabellos. Observaba como Rin se retiraba del lugar entonces, salió de prisa, Nagisa llegaba a su lado y susurro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Tal parece el rumor de que fue expulsado ya está rondando.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Si… aquellas personas…- Haru se encamino hasta las que aún seguían hablando de lo sucedido en los juegos del caribe, el por otro lado alcanzo a escuchar.

-Ese sujeto, es un irresponsable, dicen que también antes lo echaron de los relevos mientras estudiaba en…-

-Ya es suficiente.- Haru había hablado con seriedad y gravedad.- Es fácil hablar de alguien que no conocen.-

-¿Nanase-senpai?-

-No hablen así de mi amigo.- Agrego furioso.- Y dedíquense a mejorar sus técnicas.-

-Haru-chan.- Expuso Nagisa con impresión, aquel chico que miraba a su frente, había defendido a Rin, el que siempre fue una persona que no le importaba nada más que el agua, logro defender a su amigo, emocionado susurro.- Vaya.-

-Entrenador.- Grito Haruka mirando al hombre que había visto todo y quien se acercaba susurrando.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, y dile a Matsuoka que no tiene por qué sentirse mal, por lo que me has dicho de él, de seguro algo muy serio ocurrió, tomate el día libre Haruka, luego entrenaremos. –El pelinegro asintió y tomando una toalla, siendo seguido por Nagisa fueron a buscar a Rin.

*S~&amp;~R*

Estaba frente a una máquina de sodas, liberaba una coca cola, la había comprado no para beberla si no más bien para recordar al Yamazaki, admiraba la lata con total nostalgia y susurraba.

-Lo siento… hubiese querido seguir a tu lado pero… ya es demasiado tarde.-

-¿Qué es demasiado tarde?- Cuestionaba Haruka, Nagisa a su lado hablo con suavidad y seriedad.

-Rin-chan, sé que no debemos molestare pero nos tienes preocupados.-

El pelos rojos observo a un costado y susurro.- Haruka, Nagisa…- Ahora les observo con seriedad.- Sigan haciendo lo que ustedes desean, fue bueno verles… yo tengo que despedirme.-

-¿Despedirte de que hablas?-

Rin entonces agacho su mirada y expuso.- Fue, demasiado genial la vida con ustedes.- Sonrió.- Pero ya me tengo que ir.- Dijo dando la vuelta.- Cuídense mucho.- Ya se iba cuando Haruka le detuvo y lo giro gritando.

-¡QUE ES LO QUE TE ESTA PASANDO! ¡qué ocurre, vas a actuar de esta forma solo por un fallo de dopaje!-

-Eso, no es lo que me preocupa, ya déjame ir quieres.-

-PERO.-

-Envía mis cosas a Gou, tengo un vuelo que tomar.-

-RIN.-

-Nagisa, Cuida a Rei es una buena persona, Haru… acepta lo que sientes por Makoto, uno nunca sabe cuánto tiempo estarás en este mundo.- Dijo perdiéndose por el enorme pasillo y alejándose, dejando empacados a ambos chicos…

*S~&amp;~R*

En casa de los Matsuoka, un mensajero tocaba el timbre, la joven Gou recibía la carta que iba dirigida a su hermano, pero ante el hecho que decía URGENTE y su hermano no estaba en casa la abrió, con impresión se dejó caer en el piso de rodillas y soltó lágrimas enormes, en la puerta se escuchó el toqueteo, de Sousuke quien habiendo sido llamado por la chica, él se presentaba, Gou soltó un grito y eso asusto al pelos negros quien abrió la puerta y noto a la pelo rojo llorando con desesperación, Sousuke se agacho a ella y grito.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nii-san, nii-san.- Gritaba señalando la carta, la cual el sujeto y leyó con entera sorpresa y definitivamente aquello hizo abrazar a su amiga susurrando.

-Eso, no es verdad, no es posible… Rin… Rin no puede morir.-

-Nii-san…- Lloro con más fuerza y tenacidad, causando que Sousuke se soltara en enormes lagrimas también, ahora más que nada tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

-¿Dime en donde esta lo sabes?-

-Fu-Fue a Tokio.-

-Entonces ahí iré yo.-

-Sousuke…-

-No se va a morir, esto debe ser un error, lo llevare a un médico él nos sacara de la duda lo prometo.-

-Sousuke-san.- Se abrazó a él.- No quiero perder a mi nii-san.-

-No lo harás…- Susurro acariciando su cabeza y susurrando.- No lo harás.- Entonces Gou le otorgó la dirección del joven Nanase.

Estaba dispuesto a ir a encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de la espinita FREE! Que me ha creado esa serie fue difícil pasarlo a mi computador ya que tengo este y otras actualizaciones en mi cuaderno negro del mal pero con tanto trabajo y que la pinche herida de la vesícula me duele no he podido pasarlos ToT KSB fans por favor esperen…**

**En fin espero les haya agradado este primer capítulo ES MI PRIMER FIC DE FREE así que a las profesionales díganme que les pareció O.O espero os haya gustado mucho cuidaos demasiado besos!**


	2. Chapter 2 Confusión

**Hola!**

**Como andan preciosas y preciosos!**

**Aquí está el capítulo dos gracias a sus hermosos comentarios me anime a pasarlo lo más rápido posible a mi laptop, así que me deben un premio por actualizar rápido QUIERO COMENTARIOS JAJAJAJAJA (Insertar risa maniaca de Rei) En fin jajaja cof cof **

**Shewolf89! Espero sea de tu gusto preciosa n_n **

**Saluditos a todos los que andan flipando por FREE! La nueva ova! Malkita sé que lo lees este también besitos! Bella!**

**No me maten ok!**

**Contra la marea.**

**By**

**Aurora la maga.**

**2: Confusión.**

Los alta voces del aeropuerto anunciaban el siguiente vuelo que se dirigía a Tokio y Sousuke entraba a tiempo para ir a aquella ciudad, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible, antes de que Rin decidiera irse de nuevo; en sus manos estaba aún la carta que llego a casa dirigida al pelirrojo. Sousuke no podía creer aquello; se negaba a procesarlo. Camino por el túnel de abordaje siendo recibido por las hermosas aeromozas quienes no evitaron lanzarle una mirada sensual.

Es que al peli negro era demasiado guapo para no tratar de seducirlo.

Era alto de un metro con 85, ojos verdes cabello negro y su cuerpo era lo demasiado perfecto y esos músculos, que se asomaban en la camisa que llevaba, se trataba de una camiseta negra de mangas tres cuartos que ajustaba sus antebrazos y parte de su cintura, todo un monumento, las mujeres analizaban su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y esa expresión tan seria y varonil.

Se acomodó en el asiento al lado de la ventana y admirando a través de esta su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos desesperados, ya llevaba unos 15 minutos en el vuelo y la mayoría de personas se estaban durmiendo, el extraño sentimiento de presión en la cabina de pasajeros creaba ese efecto anestésico.

Él no fue la excepción pero, no podía dormir, no lo había hecho desde el día de ayer. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento recostando su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento y lentamente sus ojos se nublaron en el último recuerdo que lo erizo…

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_Hace dos meses y medio… Academia de Natación, para atletas del Japón… 7PM_

_La noche hacia su real presencia, Rin se despedía de sus camaradas que había hecho en esa academia, se iban de juerga puesto que era viernes y tenían permitidos salir a disfrutar y llegar a tiempo el día domingo, el pelo rojo noto como todos se retiraban incluso los entrenadores, él ya se alistaba para irse también, se puso la toalla en el cuello cubriendo sus pectorales y tetillas, mientras se agachaba para tomar su gorro de hule, escucho pasos y una voz reconocida._

_-¿Llegue tarde?- _

_Rin se irguió deprisa y se giró admirando a su amigo Sousuke, este le dedico una pequeña expresión sonriente, el Matsuoka agacho su rostro un momento y luego observo la piscina olímpica que aun movía sus aguas de forma eólica y respondiendo susurro._

_-Si… Ya hemos terminado.-Rin conocía que Sousuke se perdía fácilmente pero vamos era la segunda vez que llegaba a ese sitio y siempre llegaba tarde.-"Eres un tonto sin remedio Sou."-_

_Al fondo un último entrenador, noto al pelos rojos y grito._

_-¡Matsuoka!, si te quedas no olvides poner el pasador.-_

_El de ojos rubí se sonrojo, ante aquello, esa era un permiso claro y sincero de que podía quedarse ahí cuanto quisiera; se había puesto nervioso ya que no deseaba que Sousuke le mirara nadar, desde hace mucho que comenzaba a darle pena la forma en que aquel le observaba, se sentía muy nervioso puesto que además, Yamazaki había sido claro una noche antes al teléfono, llegaría para verlo nadar y sobre todo para hablar de algo sumamente importante con él._

_-Entonces, si podré ver lo mucho que has mejorado.-_

_Hablo Yamazaki observándole de manera sensual._

_Rin retiraba la toalla de su nuca y cuello, para regresarla al lugar en el que se encontraba antes y al mismo tiempo susurraba._

_-¿Cómo va tu hombro?-_

_Sousuke llevo su mano a este y movió su brazo de adentro a afuera respondiendo._

_-Un poco mejor, las técnicas de las aguas termales, han resultado, me curan despacio.-_

_Rin esbozo una sonrisa y susurro._

_-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?- Su rostro fue de emoción y maldad combinadas._

_Sousuke sintió erizarse, esa expresión en Rin solo significaba una cosa, quería competir con él, suspiro hondo saco sus manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y susurro._

_-Creo que no tengo opción ¿verdad?-Suspiro largamente.- Está bien… Pero.- Le observo con ojos cálidos y enamorados.- No vayas a llorar si te gano.-_

_Rin se soltó a reír y grito.- ¡Tu, nunca me ganarías, hombre lesionado!-Sousuke se retiraba la ropa y quedaba en interiores, cosa que Rin grito.-¡OYE! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_

_-No tengo bañador ¿cómo quieres que compita?-_

_-Pe-Pero no puedes entrar en ropa interior.-_

_-Entonces…- Se sujetó el elástico de su bóxer color negro con líneas grises y apunto de quitarse los interiores estaba cuando._

_-¡AHHH!- _

_Rin se acercó rápidamente y le dedico una patada en las pantorrillas._

_-¡AUCH! Oye eso dolió ¡Rin!-_

_-BAKA, COMO SE TE OCURRE, NADAR DESNUDO.-_

_-Entonces no podemos competir.- Dijo serio._

_-Estúpido.- Susurro, llevando su mano a su cuello y masajeando un poco para susurrar.-ven conmigo.- Sousuke le siguió a los vestidores entonces saco de su casillero un bañador mientras decía.- Toma.-_

_-Um… ¿Tú crees que entre en esto?-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- Susurro con las cejas juntas._

_Sousuke admiro el lugar estaban solos y dando unos dos pasos, logro susurrar a unos centímetros del rostro de su pelos rojos._

_-A que tu cintura es más angosta que la mía…-_

_-Sousuke, e-estás haciendo esto de nuevo…- Susurro tragando grueso y tratando de observar a otro lugar._

_-¿Me darás otro beso?-_

_-E-eso, fue nada más una tontería, ese beso…-_

_-De acuerdo.- _

_Se apartó y girándose para darle la espalda a Matsuoka, se sacó la ropa interior, Rin aprecio aquel cuerpo perfecto, su espalda ancha sus músculos marcados y ese trasero, sus piernas torneadas todo él era exquisito, se le había quedado viendo sin poder creer lo que comenzó a sentir en sus apretados pantaloncillos, se estaba poniendo duro, habían ocurrido muchas cosas en ese año desde un primer beso a esto. Sousuke tenía una técnica de hacer que Rin obedeciera a sus peticiones y esa era __**Ganarle**__ en todo a como diera lugar._

_Cuando ya estuvo listo, Yamazaki se acercó y susurro._

_-Oye cierra la boca o se te caerá la baba.-_

_-BASTARDO.- dijo siguiéndole por detrás y dándole otra patada en sus nalgas._

_-Solo por eso ahora lo que apostaremos será más que un beso.-_

_-¿Qué, de que hablas?-_

_-Si me ganas podrás pedirme lo que quieras pero si te gano.- Detuvo su caminar en el pasillo oscuro que llevaba de los vestidores a la piscina, tomo a Rin de su pecho y lo empujo a la pared para quedar muy cerca de él, llevo su rostro a su oído derecho y susurro.- Si yo gano… tu, te harás mi novio.-_

_-¿HE?- Sousuke sonrió ante ver la cara de pánico de su amigo, quien arrugo las cejas y grito.-DE NUEVO ESTAS BROMEANDO.-Lo empujo y camino a la piscina, mientras ladeaba su rostro y observaba al peli negro con picardía.-Pero acepto.- _

_Yamazaki, esbozó una sonrisa, hizo un calentamiento rápido y ya estaban listos, se pusieron los lentes de Natación y Rin dijo._

_-¿Estás listo lisiado?-_

_-Claro que si llorón.-_

_Rin soltó una risa agachándose agrego._

_-Iniciare el conteo.-_

_Sousuke asintió, se colocó en posición de listos y enseguida al escuchar el tres de los labios de Rin salto, ambos entraron al agua en un perfecto clavado, Yamazaki se sintió tan perfectamente bien, hacía mucho que no nadaba y el agua al encontrarse con su cuerpo la adrenalina inicio, finalmente salían a la superficie y al hacerlo iniciaron a nadar. La velocidad en Rin era asombrosa y en el peli negro también. Llegaron al otro lado de la piscina en segundos, hicieron la voltereta al mismo tiempo y se impulsaron con entera prisa. Rin noto como Sousuke se apuraba a quererle sobre pasar pero no lo logro, pues el pelos rojos era demasiado rápido y bueno._

_Finalmente tocaban la pared, solo había un segundo de ventaja del pelos rojos a su amigo quien, salía del agua y se quitaba los lentes y el gorro diciendo._

_-Te has vuelto muy rápido.- Trataba de regularizar su respiración._

_-Eso no es nada, tuve consideración por tu lesión.- Sousuke se puso serio y salió de prisa de la alberca, Rin quizás dijo que no debía y aquello había molestado al Yamazaki, el ojo rubí estaba apoyado de las divisiones en los carriles cuestionando.- ¿Oye… dije algo malo?-_

_-No…- Susurro aun serio y sin mirarle, Rin noto como se sentaba en la orilla, tenía un rostro triste y desanimado, Matsuoka salió y fue por una toalla, para sus cabellos, al notar la mirada perdida en el agua del ojo verde, se sentó tras del apoyando su espalda contra la de él, quien susurro.-¿Realmente no volveré a competir contigo sin que tengas lastima por mí?-_

_-No digas eso, solo quería molestarte.- Susurro._

_-¿Fue una broma?-_

_-Claro… BAKA.- Elevo un brazo y golpeo su cabeza al tiempo que decía.-Bueno yo gane.-_

_-Hai… ¿Qué deseas que haga su alteza?- _

_Cuestiono Sousuke con una voz apagada, Rin guardo silencio por unos segundos y luego susurro._

_-Quiero… que, me beses.- Sousuke agrando la mirada, ladeo de prisa su rostro al peli rojo quien no le observaba solo miraba a otro lugar y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, despacio se giró sacando sus piernas del agua para recibir la espalda de Rin en su regazo quien se recostó y susurro.-No quiero un beso de juego quiero un beso de verdad.-_

_-Rin…-_

_Ambos se observaron con deseo, Sousuke poso su mano bajo la cabeza de Rin y agacho su rostro para juntar sus labios con los del Matsuoka quien al recibir ese calor en sus labios, cerro despacio sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquellos labios, que con suavidad delineaban su boca, ese calor, ese sabor lo hizo elevar su mano y colocarla en la mejía de su amigo mientras este susurraba entre sus labios con aliento cálido._

_-Rin...Ya no puedo soportarlo más… Por mucho tiempo yo…-_

_-Te amo.- _

_Silencio el pelos rojos al que hablaba de manera nerviosa y quien agrandaba la mirada y le besaba de nuevo, con entera pasión y deseo, sus cuerpos comenzaron a acelerar sus pálpitos, aquellas caricias en ambas bocas estaban haciendo que algo comenzara a crecer; un deseo incontenible de querer más, querían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos. El momento necesitado de respirar en ambos corto los besos y enseguida el pelos rojos susurro con voz grave y suave, casi sin poder ser escuchado nada más por Sousuke._

_-Vamos a mi habitación.-_

_-¿Rin…?-_

_-Onegai…- _

_Pidió con la voz grave y sofocada, el deseo del joven ante algo que jamás creyeron sucedería se estaba incrementando. Sousuke asintió y se puso en pie, al mismo tiempo que el ojos rubí quien le paso una toalla e iniciaron a caminar, por los pasillo. Que los llevaría a los vestidores… de nada les serviría vestirse, pues en cuanto llegaran a la recámara, no necesitarían más que solo el calor de sus cuerpos._

*S~END FLASH BACK~R*

El tiempo se fue rápido al recordar aquello, su corazón palpitaba agitado y los pequeños chispazos de recuerdos en su cabeza lo volvían más tormentoso, recordar esa expresión de placer y dolor de su amado tiburón era demasiado, llevo una mano a su rostro, presionando con esta su frente y susurrando.

-¿Por qué Rin…?-

Escucho el anuncio de que habían llegado y por fin salió de aquellos recuerdos, concentrándose en encontrarle.

*S~&amp;~R*

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Tokio, miraba el piso y dejaba caer lágrimas al piso, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, solo le faltaba ir a ese lugar que podría ser su último sitio, viviría con esas personas los últimos días de su vida, pensó, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba.

_**-Pasajeros con destinos a Australia, por favor abordar en la salida T18.-**_

Elevo una de sus manos y con los bordes de la manga, se limpió las lágrimas, al ponerse en pie coloco sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras se encaminaba alguien paso golpeándole el hombro, no hizo caso a aquello solo escucho.

-¡Lo lamento!-

El que había chocado con él se giró pero al notar que el accidentado seguía su camino no le siguió, en más, se dio la vuelta y acelero su carrera. Este era Sousuke quien había chocado con el hombro de Rin, pero no se dio cuenta que era el por la gorra y la cabeza gacha del Matsuoka.

Rin pasaba la revisión de pasaporte y finalmente entraba al túnel mientras lo hacía pensaba muchas cosas entre estas lo mucho que había disfrutado esos meses atrás al lado de su amigo y recientemente pareja. Se sometió en el avión dejándose caer despacio en el asiento, tenían un rostro pálido y sumamente enfermo. Se arrebató la gorra y se acomodó en el asiento sintiendo como el asco comenzaba a rodearle su boca, llevo una mano a su abdomen odiaba aquello, desde hace un mes que venía vomitando, entonces eso lo preocupaba. Ahí era en donde comprendía que aquello era por la resiente enfermedad diagnosticada. Cubrió su boca y apretó sus ojos tratando de controlar las náuseas, al no ser posible se alisto para levantarse de inmediato, paso empujando a unos pasajeros sin pedir disculpas, continuo hasta que entro a la cabina minúscula del baño, desahogo sus nauseas. Sus cuerpo temblaba estaba débil, en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Pensó.

-No… me queda mucho tiempo.- susurro.- Mirándose al espejo y notando su respirar agitado y el color de su rostro, era más pálido que una hoja de papel, dejo ir el resultado de sus arcadas en el retrete accionando el botón que succionaría el agua de la taza; se remojo su rostro con agua tibia, susurrando.- ¿Por qué… Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- Se apoyó en el lavamanos pero al sentir temblar sus brazos se deslizo despacio hasta hacerse ovillo en el piso, abrazándose a si mismo sus propias piernas. Iba todo tan bien, estaba a punto de hacer realidad su sueño, había iniciado a descubrir el amor con su mejor amigo y de la nada todo cambio. –Gou… Chicos… los voy a extrañar demasiado… pero al menos no... Será por mucho.- Se puso en pie despacio y fue directo a su asiento en donde se relajó deprisa. Quedando dormido en el acto.

*S~&amp;~R*

Respiraba agitado, finalmente luego de perderse por horas en las avenidas, lograba dar con la dirección, ya estaba frente al edificio departamental en donde Gou sabia estaba Rin, subió las gradas como un loco y comenzó a tocar la puerta con desesperación pero nadie abrió; mas sin embargo.

-¿He, Sou-chan?- Haruka y Nagisa habían llegado al apartamento el pelo negro le observaba impresionado.

El ojo verde le observo serio y con un tono preocupado susurro.- Dime que Rin está aquí por favor.-

Haruka y Nagisa se miraron uno al otro a lo que se movieron a entrar al apartamento al tiempo que le decían a Sousuke.-Él se fue esta mañana.-

-¿Qué y por qué no hicieron nada?- Se apuró a sujetar a Nanase de la camisa y grito.- ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES SU AMIGO, POR QUE NO LO DETUVISTE!-

Haruka no cambiaba su expresión, sujeto las manos de Sousuke y susurro.- Por que no pudimos detenerlo, yo estaba en entrenamiento y el solo salió de ahí rápido, cuando quisimos alcanzarlo ya no estaba.-

Sousuke se apartó del Nanase y se dejó caer en el sofá con el rostro y los ánimos por los suelos, Nagisa miraba a ambos con entera preocupación, no había duda; algo terrible estaba pasando. Unos minutos después, Makoto y Rei también llegaban al apartamento.

-¡Haru! ¿Qué paso en donde esta Rin?, en tanto escuche tu mensaje vine hacia acá.- Expuso el de ojos verdes, para silenciarse y notar al nuevo visitante.

-Sousuke-san.- Susurro Rei.

El silencio invadió el apartamento, nadie decía nada, Nagisa analizaba todo desde los rostros de cada uno de los presentes hasta la mochila en el piso de Rin, entonces el ojo rosa oscuro exclamo.

-¡OH! La mochila de Rin.- Todos le observaron.- A lo mejor ahí haya una pista de su paradero.-

Se agacho rápidamente para abrirla pero Rei susurro.-Nagisa-san, eso no…-

-Esto es una emergencia Rei-chan así que…- Abrió deprisa la mochila notando las ropas y documentos arrugados a un costado, entre todos revisaron cada documentación y ahí estaba el resultado del dopaje arrugado y casi ilegible, Sousuke al estar más relajado pues Makoto les había llevado té a todos, susurro.

-Gou recibió esta carta, está certificada por la FINA (Federación Internacional de Natación), dice que Rin no está apto para participar en las competencias, porque su examen de orina y sangre salió positivo, no en drogas si no en una fatal enfermedad.

-¿Pero qué?-

-Bueno a los atletas se les hace todo tipo de examen, de drogas y todo eso, pero hay uno que se hace en cuanto se obtiene un resultado positivo en otro tipo de exámenes.-

-Habla más claro Rei.-

-Es probable que Rin-san haya dado positivo en la prueba de leucemia o células cancerígenas.-

-¿Y para que rayos te hacen esos exámenes ahí?-

-Probablemente el resultado en su orina guio a los organizadores a hacer otro tipo de prueba y entonces ahí descubrieron que ocurría, un dopaje es para verificar los niveles de estupefacientes en un atleta, además de verificar si las atletas femeninas están embarazadas sin saberlo, desde que ocurrió un incidente en el año...-

-Rei-chan.- Comento Nagisa, deteniéndole y susurrando.- Ya te desviaste.- Sonrió.

-Si pero, vamos eso es horrendo.- Chillo Makoto con impacto.

-Sousuke, ¿Sabes algo más?-Cuestiono el delfín serio y preocupado.

-Debe haber algo más, es muy raro que hagan esos exámenes.-Analizo Nagisa.

-Pues…- El Yamazaki enseguida susurro.- Luego de que terminaron los juegos, me acerque a uno de los más allegados de Rin en el club, él me dijo que le habían hecho pasar vergüenza él dijo que…

Observando al piso Sousuke relato lo sucedido.

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_Sousuke estaba afuera de las instalaciones del Gimnasio en donde se llevaban las competencias de los juegos internacionales del caribe, estaba cruzado de brazos, tratando de recordar el nombre del chico que en días anteriores le presento Rin, escucho a varios chicos reír y la voz singular de este a su mente llego el nombre y le llamo._

_-Soujiro-san.- _

_El mencionado era un chico de cabellos negros, sus ojos color cobalto observaron a quien le llamo, rápidamente comprendió lo que aquel necesitaba de él, se acercó a Sousuke y le sujeto del brazo para llevarlo a una parte no tan transitada._

_-Sousuke-san.-_

_-Necesito que me ayudes a entender ¿por qué, no participio Rin?-_

_-Te lo diré rápido, ya que me tengo que ir, me están esperando.-_

_-Entonces dime.-_

_-En el dopaje, éramos muchos jóvenes, y por eso nos unieron con las chicas, tal parece que a Rin le confundieron con una chica y le hicieron una prueba de embarazo y le llamaron a la dirección, cuando salió lo llevaron a donde estaban los médicos y tal parece que le hicieron otra prueba… extra curricular que no estaba contemplada en el dopaje se trataba de una prueba de cáncer.-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Mira no soy médico, pero según mis amigos están diciendo que si la prueba de embarazo sale positiva en un hombre es que tienes cáncer.-_

_-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, la prueba de embarazo? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?-_

_-Ya te dije, ellos pensaron que Rin era mujer por su nombre, pues a las atletas femeninas les hacen ese tipo de prueba para verificar si no están participando de esa forma.-_

_-Esto es demasiado confuso.-_

_-Si… ya me tengo que ir, es una pena lo que le pasa a Matsuoka-Senpai, pero sé que es una equivocación él está muy bien… aunque…- Agrando la mirada.- Lo encontré vomitando en los baños hace dos semanas atrás.- Sousuke se impactó ante aquello dicho, entonces ambos escucharon el nombre del que le daba toda esa información quien susurro.- Lamento no poder decirte más, pero eso es todo lo que se, me tengo que ir.-_

_-Gracias Soujiro-san…-_

_-De nada.- Se despidió haciendo reverencia y salió corriendo…_

*S~END FLASH BACK~R*

Todos ahí estaban con cara de no entender nada, Haruka llevaba su mano a su boca y cuestionaba.

-¿Es en serio?-

-Vaya que vergonzoso.- Susurro Makoto.

-Cielos que pena no debió haber sentido Rin-chan.-

-Dejen eso, aquí la cosa es que Rin-san está enfermo,- Grito Rei.

-Debo encontrarle… si esto es cierto debo estar con él… o llevarlo a un médico para que le haga estudios.-

-Ahora que lo mencionan…- Corto Haru.- Rin no se quitó la polera en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí.- Observo a todos ellos y a cada uno y cuestiono.-¿Tendrá algo que ver, con todos esto?-

-Pues…- Rei se acomodaba las gafas.-Lo primero es saber qué tipo de cáncer es, pero notando los intentos de cubrir su cuerpo es probable que él tenga estos síntomas.- Se acomodó las gafas y susurro.- Los moretones son una señal de que podría ser leucemia…- Todos se observaron asustados.

-¡ARGGG, RIN-CHAN BAKA POR QUE TE FUISTE!- Nagisa se lanzó al piso enfadado.

-¿Tu no notaste algo raro Sousuke?- Cuestionaba Haruka con entera preocupación.

-Pues…- Sousuke se llevaba una mano a la barbilla entonces hacia memoria.

*S~LASH BACK~R*

_Había pasado dos meses desde que no se veían, Sousuke, estaba ansioso él quería con ansias volver a hacer el amor como hace dos meses atrás, pero Rin aprecia renuente, estaban en su habitación privada, él le besaba con deseo, el peli rojo estaba en la cama observando a su pelo negro quien despacio llevaba su mano por debajo de su camiseta y su polera, ante aquello Matsuoka susurro, levantándose._

_-No sigas…-_

_-¿Rin, que pasa?-_

_-No… quiero que… me veas…- Se sonrojó._

_-¿He por qué no?-_

_Rin susurro.- Mira es algo tonto, pero estoy esforzándome para que desaparezca.-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Eso…- Dijo mostrando una pequeña minúsculo protuberancia en su bajo vientre centímetros debajo de su ombligo.- Tal parece que dejare de beber soda.-_

_-¿Rin de que hablas?, yo no veo nada.- Dijo echándolo a la cama y arrebatándole la camisa y la polera de una sola vez, Rin se sonrojó susurrando._

_-Ya te dije que no me mires.- Sousuke no podía evitarlo todo él era perfecto sus músculos, su piel, todo enterito era hermoso, su expresión en su rostro y esa cintura que lo volvía loco, entre besos fueron quitándose la ropa hasta quedar por fin en interiores, y fue así que pudo lograr notar lo que decía Rin, si era una pequeña elevación su abdomen parecía un poco inflamado, eso no era normal, pero ante lo dicho por Rin no dijo nada solo se dedicó a amarle esa noche…_

*S~END FLASH BACK~R*

_-_Tierra llamando a Sousuke-chan.-

-Creo que lo perdimos.- Susurro Makoto.

-¿Esa es sangre?- Cuestiono Rei mirando la nariz del ojo verde quien salió de sus recuerdos y se aclaró la garganta diciendo.

-Si había algo, su abdomen estaba inflamado pero no note ningún moretón.-

Rei se acomodó las gafas y susurro.- Cáncer de colon, o será de estómago.-

Rei fue golpeado por el codo de Nagisa.

-NO digas esas cosas, de seguro nos estamos preocupando de mas, a lo mejor fue un error, si se equivocaron en su nombre probablemente esa prueba es de una chica que está embarazada y ya…-

-Pero le hicieron la prueba de sangre… y…- Rei analizaba la carta con los resultados que había llegado a casa de Rin y susurraba.- Un segundo esto no tiene sentido.- Observo a todos.- Los niveles de Glóbulos blancos y rojos están muy bien son normales… -

-¿y eso que quiere decir?- Cuestiono Haruka muy interesado.

-Quiere decir que no hay nada, está bien… a lo mejor Nagisa-san tenga razón y en lo que se equivocaron es en esa prueba, ¡DIOS Rin-san debe saberlo!-

-Por eso quiero llevarlo a un médico, es imposible que el este muriendo.-

-Tienes toda la razón.- Susurro Haruka, poniéndose en pie.- Iré contigo a buscarle.-

-Haru.- Llamo Makoto.

-Nosotros también.- Nagisa sujeto a Rei y susurro.

-Debemos llevarlo a un hospital ahí podrán tratarlo, mejor si es cierto, esto hay tratamientos.-

-Hai.- Expuso alegre el rubio mirando a todos y luego mirando a Makoto.-¿Y tú que harás Mako-chan?-

-Yo…- Observaba a cada uno de ellos, no era que no deseaba ir a rescatar a su amigo, pero él aún estaba estudiando… pero al ver el rostro lleno de preocupación de Haruka susurro.- Tienen todo mi apoyo, además la universidad termina la otra semana, no creo que sea malo perderme esas clases, siempre están los exámenes diferidos.-

Haruka sonrió con un enorme brillo en sus ojos, quería saltar y darle un beso a ese castaño alto pero por respeto a sus amigos no lo hizo y claro por respeto a Makoto ya que lo de ellos ni siquiera había sido aclarado.

-Pero tú deberás dar una buena explicación Haru-chan.- Susurro Makoto serio.

-Ya hable con mi entrenador, el comprende así que… hay que irnos.-

-¿Un segundo a donde, vamos?- Cuestiono Rei.

-Él tiene razón, aunque queramos ayudar a Rin, no sabemos en donde se encuentra.- Susurro Sousuke con tristeza.

-Se a donde fue, puedo apostar que está ahí.- Susurro con calma.- Pero necesitamos dinero para ir a verlo.-

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?- Cuestiono Nagisa interesado.

-Tanto como para costear un avión a Australia.

-¡AUSTRALIA!- Gritaron todos en coro…

*S~&amp;~R*

Aeropuerto de Australia…Migración.

-Bienvenido a Australia ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita… Mister…. Matsuoka, Rin?- Expuso con trabajo el oficial migratorio en el aeropuerto, el mencionado observo a un lado y en japonés susurro.

-Morir.-

-¿Disculpe?-

Pregunto aquel con seriedad y ojos atentos en inglés, Rin esbozo una tenue sonrisa y susurro.

-Turismo.-

-Entiendo…- Sello el pasaporte y expuso feliz.- Bienvenido por favor disfrute su estancia.-

Tomo su documento y salió de ahí con paso lento, notando como toda la gente que iría a viajar se observaba ausente, ¿Qué sabia ese mundo de lo que él estaba sufriendo? Necesito ir a refugiarse a ese lugar para no ser molestado por sus amigos, aunque hubiese preferido morir al lado de ellos. Dio unos pasos más y se detuvo al medio del enorme corredor, agacho su mirada dejando deslizar algunos cabellos y mirando al piso, ahora era cuando comprendía que solo él podía sobre llevar esa carga hasta el final. Lamento no haberle dicho nada a Gou y a su madre pero… ¿Una muerte era suficiente, verdad? Ellas aun no superaban la de su padre.

Inicio de nuevo su caminata, cuando escucho.

-¡Rin!- Aquella voz resonó en sus oídos demasiado fuerte, elevo su mirada y ahí estaban la pareja de casados que hace muchos años atrás le habían recibido en su casa, dibujo una falsa sonrisa y corrió a ambos, para abrazarlos y susurrar en la lengua del lugar.

-Lori, Russell, los extrañe mucho.-

-También nosotros chico.- Sonrió el hombre acariciando su cabeza y cuestionando.-¿Hoy vienes solo?-

-Si…- Respondió soltando un suspiro.- Gracias por venir a recibirme y cuidar de mi.-

-No te preocupes, es lo menos que podemos hacer.- Los tres se dirigieron a la entrada se subieron a la camioneta y enseguida iniciaron el camino.

*S~&amp;~R*

Finalmente estaba en casa, Rin retiro su gorra y observo todo, nada había cambiado solo una cosa no le cuadraba ahí… El perro de la familia no estaba por ningún lado, entonces admirando a sus amigos cuestiono con la confusión en su rostro.

-¿En dónde...?-

-El murió hace 6 meses…- Respondió Lori muy triste.- Cogió una enfermedad y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde…- Rin agrando la mirada y susurro.

-No puede ser.-

-Si… Es triste era nuestra compañía, pero así es la vida ahora estas y mañana ya no, en cuanto a ese perro tonto, lo estamos extrañando también, pero al menos pedimos el permiso de enterrarlo en el jardín.- Rin enseguida salió corriendo a ver, notando una flor en el piso en donde la yerba ya había crecido, se dejó caer de rodillas apretó sus puños y comenzó a llorar.

Russell y Lori no entendían que estaba ocurriendo, despacio se acercaron al joven quien lloraba desconsolado y le abrazaron, dándole un poco de apoyo, la razón por las que lloraba Rin no era solo la muerte de ese animalillo sino también porque él estaba asustado, ¡NO QUERIA MORIR! Entonces ¿Qué hacer?

*S~&amp;~R*

Alrededor de una semana paso, Rin estaba en la habitación que le había dado sus otros padres, no hacía nada, solo salía a hablar con ellos y a comer, incluso fue una tarea demasiado difícil llevarlo al centro comercial para que comprara ropa y todo lo que necesitaba, ya que el había llegado sin nada en sus manos, Lori y Russell aprovechando que el dormía pues estaban en la recamara del cabellos rojos asegurándose que no tuviera fiebre, aprovecharon el hablar en la sala.

La mujer rubia estaba muy preocupada, tanto así que susurro.

-Lo veo muy mal.-

-Sí, jamás lo había visto así. ¿Qué le estará pasando?-

-¿Tú crees que ese chico sepa algo?-

-Vale la pena preguntar.- Susurro Russell ante las palabras de su esposa, la cual se puso en pie y fue por la libreta vieja que reposaba al costado de un teléfono de línea.- Espero que aún tenga el mismo número.- Susurro buscando en la pequeña libretita.

Pues antes de que Rin y Haru se fueran de aquella casa el año pasado, la mujer pidió su número de teléfono para saber de ellos, a empujones y gracias a las palabras de Rin el cedió a darle su número…

*S~&amp;~R*

En Tokio…

Haruka había terminado de hablar con sus padres, les había planteado que una emergencia se estaba suscitando y que necesitaba dinero para viajar, Nagisa y Rei estaban de la misma manera tratando de buscar por sus medios el dinero para los boletos, Sousuke admiraba el entusiasmo y empeño de sus amigos, esos chicos sí que eran fieles a la amistad, tanto así que se sintió muy mal. Como hubiese querido detener a Rin hace mucho tiempo de que se fuera a Australia, se culpó a si mismo por todo lo que pasaba.

La puerta del apartamento se abría dejando entrar a Makoto quien había finalizado los exámenes de la universidad y ahora si tenía todo el tiempo de poder concentrarse en la búsqueda de Rin, Haruka les dio buenas noticias, pues.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias.-

-¿Habla ya Haru-chan?- Expresaba Nagisa con entera atención en lo que diría el ojo azul.

-Tal parece tengo el dinero suficiente para los vuelos de todos.-

-¡ESA ES UNA EXCELENTE NOTICIA!-

-Si pero, solo es para partir no creo que pueda costear los de regreso.-

-No te preocupes.- Susurro Makoto cortando la tensión en todos.- Hable con mis padres, utilizaremos los ahorros de mis hermanos.

-¡MAKOTO!- Gritaron todos incluso Sousuke se impactó y susurro.

-No podemos abusar de esa forma.- El castaño esbozo una sonrisa y susurro.

-Tranquilos, hable con mis padres y les conté toda la situación, ellos nos prestaran ese dinero que es para la universidad de mis hermanos…-

-¡EN ESE CASO PODEMOS PAGARLO DESPUES!-

-Hai.- Asintió la orca con los ojos brillantes.-Pienso que debemos usar ese dinero para los vuelos de ida y vuelta y el dinero de Haru para el hotel.-

-Makoto.- Susurro Haruka con entera impresión.

Sousuke agacho su rostro, no podía evitar formar lágrimas en sus ojos mientras pensaba,.-"_Estos son tus amigos… Rin, tienes tanta gente preocupada por tí…"_\- Se puso en pie y expuso.- Chicos, yo… realmente agradezco todo lo que hacen.-

-Tranquilo, Sou-chan, ¡VAMOS A ENCONTRAR A RIN-RIN!-

-Nagisa-san.- Sonrió Rei emocionado, ya felices con todo listo iniciaron a bromear entre ellos cuando de pronto el móvil de uno de ellos inicio a vibrar, nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que Makoto lo noto y observo los números en la pantalla.

¡HARU!- Grito todos guardaron silencio y observaron como el mencionado sujetaba su móvil al tiempo que decía.

-Es una llamada internacional.-

-RESPONDE DATE PRISA.-

Haru enseguida atendió.-¿aló?-

-_**Haruka, Hi!-**_Haruka observo a sus amigos y susurro.

-Está hablando en inglés.-

-Cielos.-Hablo Nagisa totalmente asustado, Sousuke enseguida susurro.

-Déjame halar por favor.-

Haruka entregó el móvil y entonces escutcheon del Yamazaki.-Hello, my name is Sousuke Yamazaki, i am a friend of Haruka, Can you please tell me what's your name?- (Bueno Sousuke dijo: Hola mi nombre es Sousuke Yamazaki soy un amigo de Haruka. Pouria por favor decirme su nombre?)

_**-Sure! My name is Lori, I am a friend of Rin Matsuoka, and I am calling, because he came here one week ago and…-**_

-Rin is whit you!.- Grito con fuerza el ojo verde a lo que Haruka se puso en pie, Rei y Nagisa no entendían mucho pero eso último también lo comprendieron ellos y Makoto también.

Sousuke accionó, el Alta voz y enseguida susurro.-Wait a second, i need to translate to my Friends…-

_**-Yes…-**_

-¿Que está diciendo?-

-Ella se llama Lori dice que Rin llego a su casa hace una semana y que esta ahí con ellos, ¿Sabes quiénes son?- Cuestiono a Haruka.

-Si…- Asintió serio.- Diles que vamos a ir para allá que no le digan nada a Rin, que vamos en camino y que no lo dejen irse.-

-Hai…- Sousuke enseguida tradujo, en cuanto lo hizo Lori cuestiono preocupada.

-_**It's someting wrong?**_

El móvil al otro lado cambio de dueño y entonces Russell expuso.-_**Rin looks really bad, guys, please, come here soon.**_

-Dice que Rin se ve muy mal, que debemos llegar lo más pronto posible.- Sousuke observo a todos con entera preocupación, Haruka tomo el móvil y armándose de valor susurro.

-We going be there, please, take care of Rin… we feel really worry about him.- Makoto estaba impactado, a Haruka que no le agradaba para nada ese idioma lo dijo de tal manera que incluso todos entendieron.

-Wi will there soon!.- Gritó Nagisa.

-Please, Please Take Care Rin-senpai.- Gritó Rei.

Makoto sonrió y entonces la voz más emocionada de Russell se despidió, no sin antes darles la dirección de su hogar, Sousuke se encargó de apuntarla y luego de un rato cortaron la llamada, ahora todo estaba teniendo un brillo, la ayuda divina les había llegado, con prisa todos se apresuraron a armar maletas con prisa.

*S~&amp;~R*

En cuanto en la habitación de Rin en Australia…

Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, de nuevo las pesadillas lo estaban atosigando ahora eran peores, se sentó de prisa en la cama y limpio el sudor con manos temblorosas de su frente, mientras tranquilizaba su respiración observaba a la ventana en donde aprecio la noche y la brisa cálida que entraba por la ventana, se acomodó mejor en la cama, cruzando sus piernas y posando sus codos en las rodillas para susurrar con tristeza.

-Sousuke…-

Realmente necesitaba de él, trato de calamar sus pesadillas recordando esa primera vez en que ambos se entregaron en pasión suelta, se fue recostando despacio para posar sus manos bajo su cabeza y cerrar lentamente sus ojos recordando todo…

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_Luego de haberle ganado en ese tierno juego y de haberle pedido un beso, ahora estaban en su recamara privada, Sousuke le besaba de manera sedienta, y necesitada, había soñado con esto por mucho tiempo, y ahora se haría realidad Rin, por otro lado no dejaba de sentirse estresado, el mismo había invitado a Yamazaki a su habitación y ahora tenía miedo fue tanto y tremendo que le rodeo de pies a cabeza, apartó a Sousuke de sus labios y de su cuerpo pues el ojo verde estaba haciéndole recostarse en su cama._

_-So-Sou, esto es mal…-_

_Exclamo agitado y posando su mano en su frente para con sus dedos largos tomar un poco de sus cabellos y jalarlos._

_-Rin… ¿Por qué dices eso?-_

_-So-Somos hombres los dos.-_

_Respondió confundido, notando como el ojo verde se movía despacio y sujetaba su mano para levarla a su pecho y así el tiburón sentir el pálpito acelerado y totalmente alocado en aquel lugar._

_-Sé que somos hombres, pero… lo que siento por ti es tan grande que haces que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca y mi corazón late como si estuviera nadando en una carrera, esa adrenalina que sentía al competir supera esto que siento por ti… si esto no es amo entonces no sé qué sea.-_

_-Pero Sou…-_

_-Sé que estas confundido… pero.- Se separó un poco y sentándose sobre sus piernas arrodilladas sobre la cama confeso.- Yo no podía tampoco entender esto que sentía por ti, no sabía si solo era cariño de amigos o aprecio o incluso admiración, pero desde que te bese la primera vez entendí todo… ¿Tu también lo has hecho verdad?-_

_Rin agacho su mirada y susurro.- Yo… ciento que te amo, pero otra parte de mi cuerpo dice que está mal…-_

_-No, lo único que está mal es que nadie más que nosotros lo entenderá…-_

_Rin arrugo las cejas en tristeza._

_\- Es por esa razón que no debemos seguir.-_

_-Entiendo…- _

_Dijo bajando de la cama y poniéndose en pie para colocarse la camiseta, pero mientras Rin observaba como se alistaba para irse, algo en su cuerpo le hizo levantarse de inmediato y sujetar a Sousuke por detrás, colocar su rostro en su ancha espalda y susurrar._

_-No… te vayas…-_

_-Rin…-_

_-Yo… solo… tengo miedo.-_

_Sousuke se giró despacio sujeto su rostro con ambas manos y se acercó a sus labios besándolo con calma y susurro._

_-Nada malo va a pasar.-_

_Los besos de nuevo tomaron calor, la boca del Yamazaki devoraba esos labios con entera pasión, causando en Rin un palpito acelerado, que no pudo tranquilizar, era como hacer 200 metros cuatro veces, lentamente fueron cayendo en la cama ambos, Rin noto como Sousuke se acomodaba entre sus piernas y en un momento loco Sousuke junto su entrepierna con la de él, para dejarle saber lo duro que estaba, ante esto el tiburón se asustó, aparto sus labios de la boca arrasadora de su amigo y cuestiono._

_-¿Sou… eso?-_

_-Si…- _

_Dijo ahora llevando su mano por el bien formado abdomen del ojo rubí quien ahora tembló al sentir la mano de su ojo verde tocar su miembro sobre su ropa, arrugo las cejas en placer y confeso._

_-Me siento raro.-_

_-Yo también…- _

_Dijo parar besar ahora su cuello y someter su mano entre aquella ropa, sujetando el caluroso miembro excitado de su pelo rojo quien jadeo suavemente y confeso con voz baja._

_-Sousuke… espera… ¿cómo se supone que tú y yo…?-_

_-Al menos eso si sé.- _

_Dijo para bajar despacio y besándole su pecho con entero deseo, Rin sentía los labios de su peli negro devorarle cada espacio de su piel, era increíble, excitante, pronto sintió que sus prendas eran retirabas y que el ojo verde sujetaba su hombría y la masajeaba para agregar con una sonrisa._

_-Te amo… -_

*S~END DLASH BACK~R*

Dibujo una sonrisa, llevo a sus labios una mano y acaricio, recordando aquello, con ojos brillantes y unas mejías sonrojadas decidió que ya podía dormir.

\- Gracias Sousuke… Gracias por haberme hecho feliz en esos dos meses.-

Fue cerrando los ojos muy lentamente y se quedó dormido, de nuevo a cuenta. Las pesadillas no regresaron esa madrugada en más, soñó con su pelos negros…

*S~&amp;~R*

Admiraba la enorme cartelera del aeropuerto, el grupo de chicos paso por chequeo y estaban emocionados, una nueva aventura se avecinaba. Nagisa hacia bromas con Rei y Makoto quien parecía cuidar de aquellos que no cometieran una diablura en pleno aeropuerto. En cuanto a Sousuke este aun veía aquella enorme pantalla, a su lado Haru susurro.

-Lo encontraremos, Lori y Russell son personas muy responsables.-

-Si… eso no es lo que me preocupa.-

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-El saber si Rin querrá que nosotros estemos con él.-

Haruka agacho su rostro, apretó sus puños y agrego.

-Tiene que aceptar que no estará solo.-

Makoto había escuchado aquello, sus ojos mostraron tristeza, pues desde que Rin llego, Haruka se comportaba de maneras que le inquietaban, tanto así que llego a sentir celos de Rin. Escucho como todos se dirigían a la puerta de salida y el se junto despacio, pasando de largo a Haruka, quien susurro.

-¿Makoto?-

Noto como caminaba rápido adelantándose al delfín, quien con pasos rápidos y cortos le dio alcance, se situó a su lado y cuestiono.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¡Rei-chan! Te toco la ventana podemos cambiar.-

-No, a mí me gusta ver la hermosura de las nubes y todo eso, ir al medio no es lo mío es horrible además tengo hombros anchos eso quiere decir que me pasaran golpeando con el carrito de las bebidas.-

-Rei-chan, malo, yo quiero ventana.-

-Si quiere puedes cambiar conmigo.- Susurro Sousuke.

-¡SOU-CHAN DE VERAS!-

El rubio estaba emocionado.

Observando la discusión Nanase y Tachibana no decían nada, cuando de nuevo Haruka cuestiono.

-¿Makoto, te pasa algo?-

-No, es nada, Haru-chan.-

Respondió con una sonrisa y apresurando el paso, Haruka no le siguió solo noto como ahora el de ojos verdes llegaba a la cercanía de la entrada al túnel, estaba confundido, ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué Makoto estaba actuando así?

Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, hizo lo mismo que sus amigos que ya pasaban por el túnel de abordaje, el viaje iniciaría en unos minutos, por primera vez Rei, Nagisa y Makoto pisarían suelo extranjero y eso estaba emocionándolos, habían hecho todo para convencer a sus padres para dejarles ir y viendo logrado su cometido lo disfrutarían al máximo, aunque la razón del viaje era encontrar a un "Moribundo"

En la cabina Nagisa corría por el largo pasillo siendo seguido por Rei quien grito.

-Nagisa-san, no corras es peligroso.

-¡Rei-chan aburrido!-

Se escuchó un golpe tremendo y un Nagisa cayó en un asiento diciendo

ITAEEEE.-

-Te lo dije, estos lugares son muy chicos y puedes golpearte.-

Rei se agacho y se cercioró de que la rodilla de su compañero no estuviera tan herida, rápidamente una aeromoza llego a la cercanía de ambos y ofreció su ayuda, ambos negaron sonrojados y ella se retiró, finalmente y sin tanta pelea, Ryugazaki y Hazuki, se acomodaron por fin en la fila de asientos que les correspondía, Sousuke viajaría solo al lado de la ventana cuando noto como Makoto se sentaba a su lado y susurraba.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-

-Pero, creí que viajabas con Haruka…-

Makoto cerró los ojos y susurró.

-No, a él le toco otro compañero de asiento.-Sonrió divertido por no decir maligno, señalando a un hombre un poco obeso que estaba casi aplastando al delfín.

-Santo cielo, ¿vas a dejarlo sufrir así?-

-Se lo merece.- Susurro, con calma y sonriendo.- Pero tienes razón... nos vemos luego.- Dijo levantándose y yendo a la fila en la que Haruka estaba.-Señor disculpe ese es mi asiento.-

-Oh si, perdona me confundí.- Dijo aquel hombre enorme saliendo del lado del peli negro.

-Gracias…- Susurro con un rostro bastante angustiado, ir apretado era lo peor para cierto delfín quien comenzó a temblar, Makoto lo noto y susurro.

-¿He, Haru, que sucede?-

-No me agradan los espacios cerrados.-

-¿Eso es cierto?-

-Si…-

-Pero ya habías viajado antes.-

-Sí, pero estar al lado de ese sujeto, me puso nervioso.-

Makoto sonrió tiernamente y susurro.

-Sé que te puede animar.- Dijo levantándose y sujetándole su mano, lo llevo a la cabina del baño y susurro.- Refréscate un poco ¿Si?-

-Makoto.- El mencionado cerró la puertecita y Haruka dijo.

-No la cierres.-

Está bien, solo date prisa.- Haruka enseguida se refresco la cara con agua fue tan agradable para el sentir esta remojar su rostro le dio una sensación de libertad, tanto así que más repuesto observo a su amigo y refuto.

-Gracias Makoto.-

Una tenue sonrisa fue demostrada en ese rostro, tan lindo del Nanase, Tachibana se sonrojo un poco, notando como él se iba a su asiento, soltó un largo suspiro y pensó.

_-"Makoto, deja de pensar esas cosas, Haruka, solo está preocupado por Rin…"-_ Rasco su cabeza y observo a Rei y Nagisa quienes al fin de cuentas cambiaron de asientos Sousuke estaba con una mano apoyando su barbilla observando por la ventana, parece que viajaría solo, y el, solo suspiro para ir al asiento con Haru.-_"Esto no puede seguir así, debo decirle lo que siento."- _En cuanto se sentó admiro el rostro de Haru tan lindo, tan tranquilo, tan serio y tan frágil, como deseaba poder abrazarlo y estrujarlo en sus brazos, besar sus labios y sentir el aroma de sus cabellos de cerca.-Eres tan lindo.- Expuso con suavidad causando que Haruka le observara y pusiera una cara de confuso.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, nada.- Dijo mirando al frente para notar que las aeromozas cerraban la puerta de la enorme nave y terminaban de ubicar a los pasajeros, el viaje estaba a punto de iniciar.

Haruka por otra parte observaba a Makoto, su perfil, sus cabellos sus ojos, apretó los braceros de su asiento y susurró.

-Makoto…-

El mencionado ladeo su rostro y cuestiono con esos ojos curiosos.

-¿Nani?-

-Quiero hablar contigo, de algo importante.-

-¿Algo importante, Haru-chan?-

-Mm, ya te dije que no me llames así.- Se enfadó un poco.

-Gomen.- Sonrió tiernamente.- Pero dime…-

-No, ahora no, cuando sea el momento.- Susurro, para ajustar su cinturón y dejar caer su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

La intriga, la curiosidad, el suspenso lo invadía de pies a cabeza, estaba ansioso de saber que quería hablar Haruka con él, pero ante lo dicho por este decidió que lo mejor sería esperar.

En tanto esto pasaba con el delfín y la orca, más atrás Nagisa y Rei discutían de un tema bastante interesante.

-Rei-chan, ¿Por qué no puedo tomar video con mi celular al despegue?-

-Por qué no, es peligroso para los radares de la navegación en los aviones.-

-Demo.- Nagisa casi lloraba y Rei acomodaba sus gafas agregando.

-Nagisa-san, no puedes hacer eso, es peligroso.- El chico le observo de forma penetrante y con ojitos de cachorrito regañado, Rei suspiro hondo y susurro.- Escucha, podrás prender tu celular cuando lleguemos a una altura deseada y yo mismo te sacare fotos y videos ¿Qué te parece?-

Rei fue abrazado por el rubio quien grito.- REI-CHAN ERES INCREIBLE.-

-Ahg, Dios mío.- Susurro lleno de vergüenza, pero esta se disipo al enterarse que el rostro del rubio estaba muy cerca de su cara_.-"Na….Gisa."-_ Pensó colorándose, admirando como el rubio se apartaba de su lado y emocionado noto como el avión comenzaba a moverse, los ojos moras del de gafas demostraron ternura y una sonrisa agradable en sus labios, era de verdad tan lindo Hazuki, que ese sentimiento extraño que se formó desde que eran compañeros del club de natación fue aumentando. No dejo de ver su rostro emocionado y prestaba atención a cada movimiento acelerado que ese rubio pudiera demostrar, sin duda estaba.-Enamorado…- Susurro impactándose y revolviendo sus cabellos, al tiempo que grito.-¡ESO NO!-

-¿Qué cosa Rei-chan?-

-Na-Nada.- Dijo poniéndose rojo y erguido en su asiento para ver al frente.

-¿Are?- Nagisa le observo un poco confuso.

El avión finalmente se posicionaba en la pista, para iniciar su recorrido y tomar potencia, Sousuke mientras escuchaba el saludo del capitán, pensó.

_-"Rin… aguanta, pronto estaré contigo_…"- Poso su mano en el vidrio de la ventana y enseguida sintió la potencia del avión al tomar impulso…

Ya estaban en camino, los chicos se dirigían para poder animar y sacar de la oscuridad a su compañero, que aventuras no les esperan a estos seis muchachos en Australia.

**Ok!**

**Este fue el segundo capítulo! **

**Dios que difícil es pasar de un cuaderno a la pc ToT al menos hoy no estuvo muy movido en mi trabajo pero distraerme con otros fics y enzima la ova de FREE! Me hizo atrasarme pero contando con que dije que lo subiría en 15 dias debo decir que me e esforzado ToT en fin espero haya sido de su agrado y lamento los errores que se me hayan pasado de largo n_n KSB fans paciencia por favor! Que pronto seguiré muajajajajaj! El primero en actualizarse será 9 MESES y con respecto a Dolor para Son kurenai dame chance nena que aún no lo acabo de pasar a la pc y luego te te aviso ok!**

**Bien quiero dar gracias a las tres hermosas personas que dejaron su comentario arigatou!**

**Bien me retiro espero leer sus comentarios n_n**


	3. Chapter 3 Encuetros

**Hola!**

**Bueno em no se a cuantos días estamos de la siguiente actualización pero creo que ya era hora no? Ajajajaja en fin gracias por las lecturas los add y los comentarios los leo y veo todos pero hay algunos que no pudo responderlos porque son de invitados y a los que si les puedo responder pos ya saben que lo hago lento pero seguro!**

**EN fin espero les guste mucho esta historia SHEWOLFT89 espero siga siendo de tu agrado y si puedes actualizar pronto estaré ahí para apoyarte lol! Bueno espero les agrade y espero que nos e me haya pasado nada en la orto ahora gracias!**

**Mendigo Kouji debió hacer Free yaoi! xD jajajajajaj en fin gracias por leer y comentar por cierto esperen mis otros fics a las que gustan de leerme n_nU**

**Contra la marea.**

**By**

**Aurora la maga.**

**3: Encuentros.**

La distancia entre Japón y Australia nunca fue tan distante como ahora, Sousuke intentaba dormir, solo habían dos horas de diferencia entre ambos países pero entre escalas y retrasos el tiempo comenzó a ser infinito y habían salido esa noche hacia ese país, llegarían exactamente a las 9 de la mañana a la ciudad en la que se encontraba su ojos rubí; y mientras tanto el silencio se percibía en la cabina, solo siendo azotados por el sonido inconfundible de la persuasión en esta, se encontraba recostado en su asiento, de un momento a otro se incorporó soltó su cinturón y llevo las manos a su rostro para acariciarlo, no quería demostrar que en sus ojos se formaban las lágrimas puesto que, la sola idea de saber que Rin estaba enfermo lo devastaba. No podía procesarlo no lo lograba, entonces con todas sus fuerzas pidió que no fuera así.

Un asiento adelante, Makoto observaba a Haru a su lado, en un pequeño pestañeo noto a su amigo despierto y con rostro preocupado admirando a Yamazaki, ambos podían ver lo difícil que era para él todo aquello, entonces aquella espinita volvió a palpitar en su corazón, a lo mejor Rin era algo mucho más fuerte e importante para Haruka que el agua misma o que él, con ojos tristes observo al frente y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos con calma tratando de juntar las ganas para poder dormir y dejar de pensar en eso, pero su compañero tenía otra idea, Haru entonces hablaba con voz suave y apenas audible.

-Makoto…-

El de ojos verdes abrió despacio sus ojos y observo al peli negro con entera atención.-Dime.- Tachibana noto la mirada más preocupada de su delfín, esta vez no había prestado atención a los pensamientos por culpa de sus celos, él que sabía todo lo que pensaba Nanase no se percató de la preocupación y tristeza que padecía este, con prisa cuestiono.-¿Haru, que pasa?-

-Dime, ¿qué debería hacer?-

Haruka se mostró totalmente desesperado, aquello lo estaba angustiando de sobre manera; Rin había sido un buen apoyo y un buen amigo, no como Tachibana pero le apreciaba no podía fallarle no podía dejarlo solo, no ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Quiero ayudar a Rin, pero creo que no seré capaz de hacerlo bien.-

Makoto suspiro hondamente y observo al frente al mismo tiempo que susurraba.

-Haru….- Le llamó con suavidad.-Solo debes dejar actuar tu ser interno tus buenas acciones, eres un buen amigo Haru, podrás tener las palabras correctas para él en el momento indicado.-

\- …Sabes que… eso no se me da.-

-Yo no lo creo, te has vuelto mucho más sociable.- Nanase le observo de forma confusa, noto como Tachibana elevaba una mano y la posaba en su barbilla de manera pensativa, para con prisa elevar esa misma mano acentuando con s dedo índice el cielo de la cabina y agregando..- Haru-chan ha cambiado mucho, física y personalmente.- Susurro con voz calma, haciendo abrir los ojos del moreno a todo lo que estos daban.- Y eso no me molesta es más me agrada.- Sonrió para verle con ternura.- Algún día serás sincero contigo mismo y dirás lo que piensas.-

-Makoto…-

-Por ahora solo debes, ayudar a Rin hazle saber lo importante que es, que él se reponga y lo importante que es para…- Miro al piso con tristeza.- Para ti.- Se rasco el cuello y enseguida susurro.- Haru, discúlpame un momento tengo que ir al baño.-

Haru solo asintió y le vio partir, en la oscuridad de la cabina no pudo darse cuenta de las lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos verdes del castaño. Aquel se movió por el pasillo, hecho un vistazo a Rei y Nagisa ambos estaban dormidos, Nagisa se había recargado en el hombro del ojo mora y este dormía con la boca abierta una forma no muy hermosa, pensó Makoto. Con paso dudoso llego al sanitario y se encerró se dejó caer en la tasa y con ambas manos se acarició el rostro limpiando algunas lágrimas.

-Quisiera ser así de importante para ti.- Susurro, Tachibana tenía un claro presentimiento de que Haru sentía algo por Rin y no podía dejar de creer que ese sentir también era el mismo por parte de Matsuoka.- Fui un tonto, nunca pude ser mejor que Rin, él siempre está en tus pensamientos, él es quien te ayudo a salir de tu bache en el pasado ¿Y yo, yo que he hecho por ti? – Dejo caer sus brazos y tristemente concluyo.- Solo te he dado molestias.- Resignado se puso en pie para enjuagarse la cara y salir de ahí como si nada, no debía darle a demostrar nada a Haruka.

Mas sin embargo este ya sospechaba cosas, conocía a Makoto y cuando algo le ponía triste lo notaba de inmediato, espero a que llegara, de vez en cuando observaba al pasillo y cuando le vio salir de aquella pequeña cabina su corazón salto, sus ojos azules estaban fijos observando su perfil su pose su forma tan relajada de ser, pero su rostro notoriamente preocupado o triste.

-Algo ocurre, ¿Pero qué?- Cuestionaba con voz baja, se regresó a su puesto al verle venir, en cuanto él llego, se sentó y entonces el clima seco y frio se sintió entre ambos cuando de pronto.-Makoto…-

-¿Dime?-

Dijo mirándole con ternura y una sonrisa falsa, por dentro él sufría.

Si observaban uno al otro Haru no quería decir nada solo miraba a cualquier lugar menos el rostro de aquel si lo hacía estaba 100% seguro que se sonrojaría pero lo que ocurrió le haría sonrojarse a todo lo que su cara diera, una severa turbulencia les hizo acercarse lo suficientemente como para rosar sus labios, Makoto se espantó y rápidamente se apartó, se postro en la silla de manera erguida y tiesa, mientras Haru se movía despacio en la silla y giraba a ver por la ventanilla, con disimulo tocaba sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, no había notado lo rojo que estaban ambos, el calor en sus mejillas lo delataba y lo avergonzaba más.

Makoto trago grueso y con el corazón acelerado y sonrojo decidió que lo mejor era pedir perdón rápido.-Ha-Haru… yo, perdona.-

-No… no pasa nada….- Dijo nervioso, eso no lo vio venir, había sido un beso fugas y verdaderamente inesperado, ambos no podían verse a la cara, era demasiado vergonzoso todo aquello.

El que si vio todo con lujo de detalles fue Sousuke quien sonreía de medio lado y aliviado suspiraba en sus pensamientos, recordando cientos de cosas entre ellas desde que conoció a ese joven pelos rojos, como lo amó desde el primer momento, pero no podía perder la amistad por ese sentimiento extraño y también recordó la soledad al no recibir sus cartas al igual que los triunfos que Rin, nunca vio de parte de Yamazaki, soltó un largo suspiro y prefirió relajar sus hombros, toco un poco su hombro lesionado y susurro.

-Cumpliré tu sueño y lo veras Rin…- No se había dado por vencido, lucharía por él, lucharía por ambos…

*S~&amp;~R*

Australia 10am…

La frescura se colaba por su ventana, Lori, había entrado a esta para abrir las cortinas con el cuidado de no hacer ruido, el clima estaba lindo afuera, el cielo azul y el viento deliciosamente fuerte, una brisa cálida entraba también puesto que era verano y la sensación de humedad se podía sentir en plena flor de piel. Ese día ella haría lo imposible por sacar a Rin de la cama y llevarlo a un paseo a la playa, como cuando solían hacerlo con él de pequeño; en el momento en que ella abrió la cortina, Matsuoka se movió entre las sabanas, su cabello se pegó a los costados y parte frontal de su rostro, arrugo las cejas y con ojos entre cerrados admiro a su amiga.

Ella se movía por toda la habitación, recogía ropa, y susurraba un cálido y feliz.- Buenos días.-

Rin escucho aquel saludo a lo lejos, todo le daba vueltas, y era lógico, se había negado a comer, solo quería estar en esa oscura habitación sin que nadie le molestara, por eso aquello le molesto de sobre manera. Pero él no se enfadaría con la mujer que cuido de él por años o mucho menos le levantaría la voz, era un muchacho respetuoso después de todo. Se incorporó despacio y con los ojos sumamente apretados, pues el vértigo era el que le hacía sentir la cabeza liviana además de un enorme malestar en la boca del estómago y en su boca se formó el asco, que controlo con un largo suspiro, Lori analizo a su inquilino, estaba con un pans gris y una camiseta sin mangas negra, ella noto que trataba de ocultar su abdomen aquello no lo paso por alto, mientras le analizaba Rin, cuestionaba.

-¿Lori, que sucede?-

-Nada, Cariño.-

Respondió aquella sentándose en la orilla de la cama y elevar una mano para sujetar entre sus dedos los rebeldes mechones rojos y colocarlos tras su oreja al mismo tiempo que le analizaba, tenía un color pálido en todo su rostro, sus ojos completamente apagados y tristes y la sonrisa había sido cosa del pasado ya no se podía apreciar en esa linda cara, Lori soltó un suspiro y expuso.

-Rin, vamos a salir...-

-No… lo siento no tengo ánimos.- Dijo sin si quiera permitir que finalizara lo que diría aquella, intento recostarse pero las manos de Lori que sujetaron su rostro lo detuvieron, agrando sus ojos y haciendo temblar sus orbes rubís admiro a la rubia quien expuso.

-Rin, debes salir de aquí, no es bueno que estés encerrado, te puedes enfermar, Russel y yo estamos preocupados, necesitamos verte contento, por favor…- Rin trago grueso y susurro.

-Pero… es que no.-

-Por favor, vamos vuelve a ser el de antes.- Matsuoka chasqueo la lengua, Lori le soltó lentamente y con ojos casi llenos de lágrimas observo al joven quien sujeto una de sus manos y susurró.

-Lamento hacerles sentir así…-

-Dime lo que está pasando.-

-Saldré con ustedes pero, no puedo contarles nada…-

-Rin…-

-Me iré muy pronto, a lo mejor sea la última vez que salgamos Lori.- Dijo con una tenue sonrisa, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y buscaba una toalla, y ropa interior.- Iré a bañarme…- Lori lo vio salir al menos había logrado sacarlo de esa miseria, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era que tal parecía Rin se iría pronto de esa casa, rápidamente salió de la habitación, atravesó el pasillo y bajo las gradas un poco acelerada, llego a la sala en donde Russel estaba empacando algunas cosas para el paseo, cuando ella llamo su atención susurrando.

-Querido debemos hacer algo, Rin piensa irse de aquí también.-

-Cielos ¿qué le estará pasando?-

Aquel hombre observo a su esposa con tremendo rostro sorprendido, no obstante continuo con lo que hacía, Lori por otro punto juntaba sus manos y se apreciaba preocupada, la verdad es que apreciaban demasiado a ese chico, le habían cuidado por mucho tiempo sin miramientos incluso no les molestaba que pasara ahí un tiempo sin pagar nada. Era como un hijo para la pareja, antes de que esto pasara trataron de comunicarse con la madre de Rin pero lastimosamente los números no eran los mismos desde hace años. Y ahora no podían contactar; sin embargo se hicieron la promesa de cuidar de él y sacarlo adelante aunque no fueran sus verdaderos padres. Lo harían porque apreciaban mucho a ese joven.

Lori enseguida cuestiono.

-¿Te has contactado con los chicos?-

-Sí, antes que bajaras llamaron del aeropuerto… tal parece estarán en el lugar de encuentro a las 12 del medio día.-

-Eso está bien, pero ¿qué haremos si, las cosas no salen bien…?-

-Mujer, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, en más… si todo sale bien, y descubrimos que sucede, ayudaremos a ese muchacho.-

-Gracias mi amor.- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, pronto escucharon la puerta del baño en la segunda planta cerrarse, ambos notaron como Matsuoka salía y se metía a la habitación. Rápidamente ambos se alistaban pondrían todo en la camioneta y partirían de prisa. A la playa.

Arriba la situación era otra, Rin estaba haciendo una maleta ligera, con las cosas que Lori compro para él, llevaría lo únicamente necesario, no sabría a donde iría pero al menos dejaría de ser una carga inútil para la pareja; se sentía bien en esa casa pero tampoco podía arrastrarlos a su fatídico final, cuando termino de alistar una mochila, se condujo al espejo de cuerpo entero, se quedó tieso al ver su figura en el, traía puesta una toalla en la cintura, la cual cayo suavemente al piso alfombrado y admiro su cuerpo, atlético y musculoso, completamente sano, sin ninguna mancha, su piel era perfecta, pero algo se estaba formando por debajo de su ombligo. Hasta hacia una semana no podía entender ¿Por qué? de aquel extraño bulto que comenzaba a crecer más, dedujo de inmediato que esa era la razón de sus males y que era el cáncer que ellos habían detectado, paso su mano por entre el elástico de su bóxer y de manera suave acaricio aquel redondo bultito que iniciaba justo desde la línea de bellos hasta desbordar justo en la línea baja del ombligo, opacando su plano abdomen. Soltó un largo suspiro y susurro.

-Esto ¿porque nunca lo note?-

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y coloco sus manos en los costados de su cabeza, luego se fue abrazando a si mismo hasta llegar a la cama y entre lágrimas susurro.

-Sousuke… no quiero… morir…- Su garganta se cerró de pronto no pudo contenerse, lloraba silenciosamente, pero luego de unos minutos.

-¿Rin… estás listo?- Cuestiono en su natal idioma, él enseguida se quedó helado y sin aliento, rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas y se armó de valor para sacar la voz de su garganta y gritar.

-No, ya, casi estoy…-

-Bien te esperaremos abajo.-

Se preparó con prisa, para poder bajar, no quería hacerles esperar, pero al regresar ya tenía en mente irse de la casa, se reunió con ambos y se prepararon para salir, Rin trato de dar su mejor rostro, pero no podía hacerlo con entusiasmo, se adentraron a la camioneta y finalmente fueron a la carretera, observaba el camino, admiraba toda la naturaleza los animales que convivían libremente y la entrada de la ciudad que llevaba a la costa, estaban a unas dos horas para llegar a ese lugar…

*S~&amp;~R*

8:45 de la mañana, Aeropuerto de Australia… una hora antes.

Los cinco jóvenes llegaban por fin a tierra extranjera un buen viento de cola les hizo llegar con quince minutos de anticipación eso era gratificante puesto que ahora tenían la labor de buscar la dirección de aquella casa en la que Rin se quedaba y de tomar la terrorífica responsabilidad de hablar en inglés para darse a entender a donde se dirigían, ya habían acordado que Yamazaki sería el intérprete los demás ayudarían en la orientación y de refuerzo.

Nagisa admiraba todo a su alrededor, el imponente aeropuerto con sus enormes ventanales de cristal, una fuente al medio y las luces y miles de personas que caminaban de un lado a otro entre los pasillos atestados de cafeterías, comida rápidas y de las puertas de abordaje, las masetas adornaban y las butacas de sillas de cuero en color negro para los viajeros con grandes tiempos de espera en cada escala. Quería ir a ver todo a su alrededor y tocar todo, incluso quiso ir a pedir comida nativa del lugar, en el restaurante más conocido de ese país pero Rei se encargó de sujetarle y no permitir que se perdiera el rubio hiperactivo. Makoto y Sousuke, caminaban tras de Haruka quien vagamente se recordaba la dirección de aquella casa, pero el alivio llego cuando Sousuke susurro.

-Deberíamos de comunicarnos con las personas que cuidan de Rin.-

-Sousuke, tiene razón.-

Susurro Makoto con voz seria y observando a un Haru que se giraba despacio, tenía el rostro serio y preocupado, ante la propuesta se movieron en tumulto a un teléfono público más cercano, pero lamentablemente no tenían moneda local, ahora había un real problema, Nagisa se abrió paso entre todos tomando el auricular y susurro.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de donde podemos conseguir, monedas… que tipo de monedas se usan acá?-

Rei se acomodó las gafas y exclamo.

-La moneda local de Australia es el dólar australiano, existen siete tipos de mendas y cinco de billetes, y…-

-ALLA HAY UNA MAQUINA DE CAMBIO.- Grito Nagisa, ignorando olímpicamente a Ryugazaki quien suspiro hondo y pidió paciencia interna.

-Nagisa-kun, espere.- Rei fue siguiéndole, Makoto y Haru siguieron a aquellos dos de prisa, a lo mejor tenían ubicada la maquina pero no cargaban dinero, castaño y moreno se apuraron a llegar a ellos, Sousuke admiraba a lo lejos, aquellos chicos, parecían estar muy animados, confiados en que todo saldría bien, pero ¿Y él?; en cambio sentía que todo estaría poniéndose mal, apretó sus puños y pensó en tantas cosas como por ejemplo ¿Y si realmente está enfermo? ¿Qué haría sin Rin, si antes no pudo resistir el dejar de recibir cartas, como haría para poder resistir su muerte? Trono los huesos de sus manos y golpeo la pared duramente diciendo.

-No, no vas a abandonarme.-

Segundos después, escucho que los demás llegaban apresurados, marcaron a casa de Lori Y Russel y con prisa anunciaron que ya estaban en Australia, entre muchas conversaciones, decidieron encontrarse en la costa a las orillas de la playa, con prisa Russel, les dio la dirección a los chicos y acordaron encontrarse en ese lugar con ambos primero, para no sorprender demasiado a Rin. Aunque las cosas aunque las planees nunca salen como las esperas.

Prontamente la llamada se finalizó y enseguida se dirigieron al hotel más cercano de la costa, un taxista amable les guio y dio indicaciones para poder presentarse a la playa.

Estaban frente al imponente hotel, Haruka había buscado bien uno bonito y barato, pues el presupuesto no estaba para poder tener tanto lujo, bajaron con prisa del transporte al mismo tiempo que, bajaron las maletas y las llevaron al lobee y con prisa se registraron, Haruka se sintió un poco nostálgico, había recordado esa ocasión en la que había llegado a ese país gracias a Rin, y ese horrible momento cuando estaban en el parque y el observaba la fuente, cuando de pronto no vio a Rin se sintió perdido, demasiado angustiado, ese sentimiento de pérdida de quedarse solo y de no volver a ver al pelos rojos se formó en su pecho.

-No puedes irte…-

-¿Haru?- Cuestiono Makoto con calma y observándole confundido.-¿Estas bien?-

-Si…- Susurro, escuchando a Rei hablar con la recepcionista, Sousuke le ayudaba en el inglés, puesto que era difícil entender, Makoto se sintió un poco descolocado, pero luego hablaría con su amigo para saber que sucedía.

Se hicieron de tres habitaciones dobles, y se acomodaron como siempre Haruka y Makoto, Rei y Nagisa, Sousuke se quedó a solas en la habitación y antes de entrar a acomodar sus cosas expuso a los chicos.

-Cuando encontremos a Rin, se quedara aquí, no se preocupen por mí.-

Estos cambiaron sus rostros a unos más animados, temían dejar solo a ojo jade, rápidamente se alistaron…

*S~&amp;~R*

El clima estaba yendo muy bien la playa estaba solitaria a pesar de ser verano a lo mejor, otros lugares eran más visitados que esta, la mayoría iban a los zafarís y a los museos y acuarios de Sídney, El viento aventurero azotaba las palmeras y árboles de toda la costa, era un clima verdaderamente agradable, tanto así que a Rin le relajo en el asiento admirando el camino que se abría a un costado, llegaban en la camioneta Lori parecía estar un poco animada, pues en el camino había podido sacarle algunas sonrisas al pelo rojo que divertido bromeo, por momentos con ambos, finalmente. Bajaban de aquel transporte, Matsuoka ayudo enseguida a ambos a bajar las maletas y las cestas.

-No lo entiendo, traes demasiado Lori.-

Expuso sujetando los mechones que se colaban de atrás de sus orejas por el viento, al mismo tiempo que se subía las mangas de su casaca.

-Nunca sabes cuantos invitados tendrás Rin.- Sonrió ella ante el comentario de la rubia.

Rin parecía por unos momentos olvidar lo que pasaba al ver el reflejo del sol en el mar y escuchar el viento y las olas golpear la arena se sintió renovado, quería nadar quería zambullirse sin pensar nada, más que en nadar sentirse uno solo con el agua. Aquella sensación le hizo querer ir a caminar en la arena, arreglaron todo rápidamente mientras Russel no dejaba de ver su reloj entonces cuando ya estuvo puesto el canopi que les protegía del sol, y arreglar la mesa de plástico con las sillas, el susurro.

-No tengo idea a quien esperan pero mientras lo hacen iré a caminar un poco.-

-No te tardes demasiado Rin.-

-NO…- Dijo metiendo las manos en su casaca, negra, que no se la había quitado por nada del mundo por una razón, la cual era no quería que notaran aquello que estaba creciendo en su abdomen bajo, se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines, sentía la arena fresca apoderarse de sus dedos y someterse en los pliegues de estos, estaba tan relajado en ese momento que el agua y la espuma golpearon sus tobillos y pies. El agua estaba tibia, en pequeños instantes clara y en otros grumosa, el sonido del viento se coló en sus oídos, estaba en su medio, quiso arrancarse la ropa e ir a nadar, pero mejor decidió quedarse ahí parado admirando el mar enorme y tremendamente hermoso, el agua se apreciaba verde clara, como los ojos de Sousuke, era sin igual.

-Si ese tonto estuviera aquí las cosas fueran distintas.-

-¿Qué tan distintas serian, Rin?-

El mencionado se impactó, ¿había escuchado bien? Esa voz no era desconocida para él, lentamente giro su cuerpo observando con los ojos enromes a aquel que estaba tras suyo, Sousuke le observaba con las cejas juntas llenas de enfado, tras de él estaban Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa y Rei el rubio enseguida con lágrimas en su rostro susurro.

-Rin Rin…-

Matsuoka, trago grueso y en ocasiones pestaño con calma para luego susurrar.-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué… están haciendo aquí?-

Escucho como a su lado derecho Lori y Russel llegaron con prisa y susurraban.

-Oh, mira Rin, llegaron tus amigos.- Matsuoka observo con entero enfado a la pareja y luego a sus amigos.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Cuestionaba con voz seria y realmente perturbada, Lori y Russel no entendían nada pues aquello lo había dicho en japonés.-¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ!-

-Rin.- Haruka se acercó a él y susurro mirándole con esa expresión seria.- Lo sabemos todo.-

Su rostro se mostró pálido y lleno de impresión, rápidamente se sintió acorralado su secreto había sido expuesto y ventilado a las personas que más quería, aquello no lo soportaría, pero antes de hacer conclusiones adelantadas grito.

-¡QUE SABEN!-

-Lo que te ocurrió en el dopaje.- Respondió Nanase.

-…- Bajo su mirada y comenzó a temblar, estaba mareándose entonces, todo se volvió negro, cayo sin gracia, Sousuke se apuró a sujetarle, Lori y Russel enseguida se acercaron al igual que Rei, Makoto y Nagisa.

-Denle espacio.- Dijo Rei en japonés, rápidamente Sousuke escucho las voces preocupadas de Lori y de Russel que llamarían a una ambulancia en cambio él con prisa le removía,

-Oi, Rin, ¡Aguanta! Reacciona Rin.-

-Rin.- Haruka sujeto su mano con prisa, Makoto se angustio y Nagisa casi perdía la cabeza al igual que Rei quien rápidamente revisaba a su amigo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba de la pareja.

-¿Llamamos a una ambulancia?-

-Rei, ¿Sabes lo que haces?

-Si…- Dijo verificando su respiración y sus latidos,- Sus pulso está bien, su respiración también es normal, a lo mejor solo necesita descansar.- Sousuke suspiro tranquilo y cuestiono.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, miren ya está reaccionando.-

Rin abría de a pocos los ojos y admirando a todos con rostro de infarto se aclaró la garganta y susurro.

-Pe-Perdí el equilibrio… no es para que me vean así.-

-Si claro, ¿ahora se le dice perder el equilibrio a desmayarse Rin-chan?- Cuestionaba Nagisa con los cachetes inflados.

-No molestes, Nagisa.- Expuso incorporándose y mareándose al instante.

-Wow, wow, tranquilo.- Sousuke le regreso a recostar.- No te apures, déjame ayudarte.-Tomo entre sus brazos y frente a todos su delgado cuerpo a costa de la voz enfadosa del tiburón quien se quejó.

-Sousuke, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Su rostro estaba rojo, Lori sonreía y Russel parecía aliviado, Haruka y Makoto se miraron uno al otro y Rei agregaba.

-Es preferible que descanse bajo la sombra, necesitaremos una bebida con azúcar a lo mejor se le bajo la presión o la azúcar.- Explico acomodándose las gafas, Nagisa le observaba ilusionado y emocionado.

-Rei-chan, te ves y te escuchas como un real médico.-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Si…- Aprovechando la distracción de todos el rubio se asomó a su oreja y susurro.- Eso es sexy…- Rei se fulmino en rojo y aclaro su garganta susurrando.

-E…Em, pu-pues gra-gracias.-

Ya estaban sentados en las sillas, observaban con atención a Rin quien se sentía muy extraño siendo visto por todos sin pestañar, elevo su mano y rasco su nuca susurrando.

-Esto es molesto, ¿tienen que verme con cara de locos?-

-¿Qué dijiste Rin?-Cuestionaba la rubia.

-Oh perdone Lori, Russel, no me paso nada solo me maree eso fue todo.-

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien?-

-Claro.- Asintió el con calma y ya más repuesto.-Ahora si pueden explicarme algunas cosas.- Susurro serio Matsuoka-¿Por qué están aquí?- Yamazaki se acercó a él y toco su frente para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, empujo a Sousuke y se incorporó para sujetar con una mano su propio rostro y hablar enfadado.- YO NO QUERIA QUE ME VIERAN ASI.-

-Rin.- Haruka intento acercarse, pero aquel le empujo.

-YA BASTA, LARGUENSE, NO QUIERO, QUE ME VEAN ASI.-

-No te abandonaremos.-Expuso Haruka, tomando su brazo y jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas para abrazarlo sin mediar palabra, llorando en el acto, Nagisa no pudo evitar el colgarse a ambos y Rei tampoco, incluso Makoto se unió a ellos, Sousuke solo observaba aquello y miraba al piso, no era lo suficiente valiente como para poder hacer esto, pensó.

Luego de unos minutos y de que todos se tranquilizaran, Rin estaba en una silla cómoda susurrando.

-¿Confundieron mis exámenes con los de una chica?- Cuestionaba.- No sabes las vergüenzas que pase…- Ya estaba un poco relajado.- Fue horrible… pero lamentablemente Nagisa esa teoría no es segura… ellos hicieron que orinara frente a ellos-

-¿Qué?- Gritaron todos impactados.

-Sí, la opción de que hubieran confundido mi muestra con una de las chicas también fue contemplada, me trataron de la peor forma, al inicio pensaron que ingería alguna droga o cosas así.- Susurro bastante serio y con la voz baja.- Pero a medida todos los exámenes salían positivos, ellos decidieron mejor expulsarme y mandarme a hacer análisis a un hospital cosa que yo no acepte.-

-Pero debería de ir Rin-san.- Susurro Ryugazaki.

-No me creo capaz, ¿Cuál sería el punto? ¿Qué me confirmen todo?- Lori y Russel trajeron bebidas y enseguida cortaron la conversación, habían entendido todo gracias a la buena traducción de Sousuke.

-Bueno.- Dijo la rubia repartiendo bebidas.-Russel y yo hemos hablado y creemos que lo más conveniente es que vayas al hospital.-

-Rin tenemos muchos amigos médicos que pueden ayudarte, no es ningún problema.-

-Gracias Lori Russel, pero no deseo ir al médico.-

-¿Qué están diciendo?- Cuestionaba Makoto con calma a Rei.

-Ellos quieren llevarle al hospital pero Rin no quiere, Haru enseguida se entrometió en la conversación y susurro en su muy averiado inglés.

-No se preocupe convenceremos a Rin para que vaya.-

-Ya te crees Nanase.- Dijo molesto el pelos rojos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Rin…- Hablo finalmente Sousuke.- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Aquel observo a un costado completamente indignado y susurro.

-Lo que tengas que decir dilo aquí.-

-¿Entonces no hay problema de que hable de lo de hace dos meses frente a ellos?-

-GRRR, CLARO QUE SI LO HAY, IDIOTA.- Se puso en pie y se encamino junto a Sousuke, Haruka observaba aquello con entera atención, Makoto admiraba a su delfín parecía estar ¿Molesto? Mientras ellos se retiraban a hablar, Nagisa y Rei ayudaban a la pareja a poner la mesa, comerían sándwiches eso era la gloria para ambos no habían probado bocado desde ayer en la noche y ahora ya eran la una de la tarde.

*S~&amp;~R*

En tanto Yamazaki y Matsuoka…

Caminaban por la playa, Rin miraba la piso y escuchaba las pisadas de él y las suyas, observaba la sombra del oji jade, era tan enorme y tan imponente, causaba que se pusiera nervioso aun estando en su deplorable situación, un estremecimiento le rodeo un deseo de querer besarlo lo invadió, no tenía mucho de no verle pero siempre que se reencontraban él deseaba hacer eso, había sido tan fuerte el deseo y el amor que había nacido en el Matsuoka que no le importaría hacerlo frente a los demás lo besaría; mas sin embargo no era el momento, puesto que admiro de reojo al peli negro y noto el enfado en todo lo largo de su rostro, pronto y en silencio escucho de aquella voz severa y tosca.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?-

Sus hombros se juntaron, se sintió como un niño regañado, Sousuke lo hacía sentirse así. No encontraba como responder, ¿Sería capaz de decirle que era un cobarde? Siempre fue un cobarde, se sintió desanimado y demasiado débil; había fallado en tantas cosas, en sus sueños en su vida y ahora le falló a la única persona que no debía fallarle. Pero si lo pensaba bien ya antes lo había hecho, en su pecho su corazón se hizo pequeño, ya era la segunda vez que no se apoyaba en Sousuke. Cuando fueron pequeños al defraudarle y no mandarle cartas y ahora que las cosas habían cambiado y él era su pareja tampoco tuvo la confianza de apoyarse en él. Se sintió terrible, tanto así que comenzó a respirar acelerado y estaba asustado si Sousuke no lo había mandado lejos de su vida esta vez sí lo haría.

-Sou…-

-¡Rin!- Le llamo severo.- ¿Por qué insistes en alejarme de ti?- Su voz retumbo en sus tímpanos, deseo que el viento fuera más fuerte para no poder escuchar nada de lo que aquel diría pues conocía que la reprimenda seria severa y dolorosa, pero en cambio Sousuke aun en su pose seria le hablo de manera suave y dolida cuestionando.-¿Acaso se te olvido que somos más que amigos, ya no confías en mí?-

Alzo su rostro y agrando sus ojos, sus cabellos largos acariciaban graciosamente su cuello, ante ver el rostro lleno de preocupación y de dolor de su hombre alcanzo a tomar valor y responder.-No… es eso… Sousuke, lo que paso es…- No podía hablar, la garganta se le cerro al escuchar.

-¡POR QUE!- La poca tristeza de Yamazaki se convirtió en frustración y sin saber cómo grito. Ese grito lo silencio Sousuke estaba tremendamente molesto.-¿Acaso ya no me amas?- Susurro por ultimo.- ¿Soy tan poca cosa que ni siquiera me quieres a tu lado en tu enfermedad?-

-Sousuke… no… eso, eso…-

-¡¿Entonces qué es?!- Grito furico y al borde de lágrimas, Rin fue tomado del brazo y llegando a las cercanías de un muelle, se sometió entre las bases y ahí lo acorralo contra una de estas, coloco sus manos a los costados del delgado cuerpo de Matsuoka y depositando su frente en su pecho susurro.-¿Te has olvidado de lo que paso… ya no me amas, es eso?-

-Sousuke…- Lentamente elevo sus brazos y con sus manos sujeto su rostro y lo elevo para con temblores acercarle al suyo, y besarle con necesidad y entre lágrimas confesar.- Perdóname… es que estoy asustado y aterrado, no quiero que me veas débil y moribundo ¿entiendes?-

-Rin, ¿pero acaso estás loco?, ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? Yo no te voy a dejar solo, jamás.- Beso sus labios, con sensualidad y amor, delineaba y saboreaba el labio inferior de su tiburón amaba sus labios como no deseaba devorarlo todo por completo a hi mismo, entre unos cuantos besos Yamazaki soltó un largo suspiro y susurro.- Prometí estar contigo, seguirte, alcanzarte y nadar juntos, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Rin percibió su piel ponerse eriza.- No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera… Rin, mi corazón no lo resistiría.- El ojos rubí tembló de pies a cabeza, aquel enorme chico, lentamente elevo sus brazos y le abrazo, Sousuke atesoro su cuerpo contra el suyo y Rin hundió su rostro en su pecho pidiendo nuevamente.

-Perdóname…-

El silencio rodeo a ambos por unos instantes, estaban juntos después de todo, pero la sola idea de la situación los estaba desgarrando internamente, el viento acaricio sus cuerpos y los cabellos rojos bailaron entre su pecho, acariciando de vez en cuando su barbilla, con su mano sujeto y apretó suavemente sus cabellos y el cuerpo de su novio, lo amaba como un niño, como un adolescente y como un adulto; habían dejado esa época de juego ahora estaban mayores, debían de comportarse como tal, por consiguiente, se separó y observó a los ojos a su peli rojo para decir.

-Ahora, escúchame, cabezón, iras al hospital y yo estaré contigo.-

-Pero…-

-Nada… escúchame.- Tomo su barbilla con una mano.- Si es cierto que estas enfermo, entonces yo estaré contigo hasta el final… y si no lo estas juro por dios que viviremos riéndonos de esto, pero por favor no nos quites esta oportunidad de seguir lo nuestro. Te amare hasta el último día de tu vida ¿Entiendes?- Rin no podía más su ojos formaron enormes lágrimas y su rostro se torció en una mueca de llanto, se soltó con enormes lagrimas como un niño chiquito, se deslizo hasta caer a la arena y gritar desesperado.

-NO QUIERO MORIRME SOUSUKE.-

-No lo harás.- Susurro.- Esto debe ser una equivocación.-

-…- Aquel asentía.

-Bueno regresemos, deben estar preocupados.- Ambos se pusieron en pie, pero Rin se sintió mareado, se sujetó a Yamazaki y susurro antes de poder caer.

-Sousuke.-

-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, contigo.- Dijo sujetándole, esperaron un momento y con voz calma cuestiono.-¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Si…- Dijo para comenzar a caminar los dos, en direcciona los otros, en cuanto a estos, parecían tener una interna discusión, no sabían cómo comunicarles a esas dos personas que Nagisa necesitaba ir al baño, ante aquello Rin no pudo evitar soltarse en risas, pese a sus sentimientos Rin seguía siendo Rin, no podía evitar reírse de vez en cuando por pequeñeces como estas, los ahí presentes se miraron uno al otro y con prisa comenzaron a reír, pronto Rin tradujo en su perfecto inglés que necesitaba el rubio, Rei y Nagisa al escuchar instrucciones se fueron directo a los sanitarios, mientras Russel y Lori sonreían ante la sonrisa de Rin quien susurraba en inglés.

-Lori, Russel, lo lamento mucho.-

-No te preocupes, Rin, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido y tus problemas puedes ventilarlos con nosotros, estamos para ayudarte y apoyarte.-

-A si es.- Dijo Lori a las palabras de su esposo.- Ahora dinos ¿quiénes son estos chicos?-

-Cierto que mal educados somos.- Expuso Matsuoka.- Él es Makoto Tachibana, mejor amigo de Haruka a él ya le conocieron el año pasado.

-Por supuesto.- Dijeron ambos,

-El chico de gafas es Rei Ryugazaki y el rubio es Nagisa Hazuki…-

-Oh los chicos divertidos.- Sonrió Lori.- Y él… ¿quién es?- Cuestiono interesada en ese alto chico de ojos verdes cabello negro recortado y un cuerpo generosamente musculoso.

Rin se sonrojo y susurro.- él… es.-

-Mi nombre Sousuke Yamazaki, soy el mejor amigo de Rin…-

-No…- Corrigió Rin de inmediato.- Lori… Russel.- Les llamo admirándoles con una expresión decidida y determinada.-Es más que eso.- Sousuke observo con impresión a Rin, nunca pensó que podría ser tan directo con aquellas personas, ¿Acaso no tendría miedo de que le juzgaran? Se preguntó internamente, pero luego de notar que Lori y Russel se miraron uno al otro con un rostro relajado y alegre, entendió que esos adultos no eran lo que él pensaba ambos parecían comprender aquello y ante esto sonrieron diciendo.

-No se preocupe Rin, sabes que no juzgamos a nadie, somos adultos y comprendemos algunas cosas de esta juventud, si es él, a quien amas entonces no nos opondremos.-

-¿Qué dijo?- Cuestionaba Makoto a Haruka quien negaba no entendiendo nada, Tachibana se había preguntado aquello pues noto como Ambos Sousuke y Rin se ponían rojos de pena.

Haru se acercó a Rin y rápidamente jalo la manga de su casaca observándole con seriedad y cuestionando.

-¿Qué han dicho?-

Sousuke observo a su amado quien nervioso trato de buscar decir algo pero no lograba conjugarlo.

-Ha-aru… etto, em…- Sousuke elevaba una mano y se cubría la boca sonriendo silencioso, ver nervioso a Rin era gracioso. Makoto enseguida sacaba un diccionario y susurraba.

-More, that friend… que significa More that friend.-

-MAKOTO, ETTO.-

-Wahhhh los baños estaban demasiado lejos, Rei-chan.- Gritaba Nagisa llegando con el de gafas quien susurraba.

-Debiste haber ido al del hotel Nagisa-kun.-

El clima se destenso al notar que tanto Haruka como Makoto se unían a sus amigos y cuestionaban en donde estaban los baños puesto que ambos querían ir también, Rin respiro aliviado mientras a su lado Sousuke susurraba en su oído.

-¿Cuándo les dirás?-

-¡SOU!- Se silenció y susurro con calma.- Prefiero hacerlo en otro momento.-

Sousuke sonrió, de medio lado, notando como los cuatro sujetos se iban en dirección a los baños, ya que no eran muy buenos dando indicaciones, lo mejor era perderse los cuatro, Lori y Russel estaban muy tranquilos platicaban con Rin acerca de lo que se haría de aquí en adelante y de posibles hospitales a los que podía ir, pues sus amistades eran grandes médicos y muy buenos, Rin acariciaba su cuello y pedía que por favor no hicieran eso, que el solucionaría, mientras ellos trataban de convencer a Rin los chicos…

*S~&amp;~R*

Caminaban por las aceras en dirección a los sanitarios, como en todo sitio turístico los baños públicos contaban con una edificación de cemento, ventilado por aire acondicionado y ventanitas delgadas de alrededor de unos 50 centímetros de ancho y de largo del tamaño de la pared que los representaba, A lo lejos el grupo pudo ver estos adornados por plantas tropicales y afuera una toma de agua, mientras se acercaban. Makoto susurraba.

-Me alegro que Rin se sienta un poco mejor.-

-Sí, es tranquilizador, pero, no lo veo bien Rin-chan si debe estar enfermo.-

-Por el desmayo concuerdo contigo, Nagisa-kun.-

-¿Enfermo?- Haruka se detuvo observando como sus amigos dieron dos pasos más y se detuvieron a ver al delfín quien tenía la mirada preocupada e impresionada.-Rin…-

Makoto, se acercó y colocándole una mano en su hombro susurro.- Haru… todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras.-

-Hai.- Gritaron Nagisa y Rei, con un poco más de ánimos los cuatro llegaron a su destino, Nagisa y Haru entraron de prisa, mientras Makoto susurraba.

-E-Es verdad, Rei… tu sabes que significa ¿More that friend?-

Rei llevo su mano a su barbilla y pensó un poco para responder.- Significa Más que un amigo.-

-Haru-chan mira, mira este grifo parece regadera.-

-NAGISA-KUN DEJE ESO, LO VAS A AVERIAR.- Grito corriendo adentro, mientras Makoto elevaba su mano a su barbilla y observaba en dirección de donde estaban Rin, Sousuke y la pareja.

_-"Que quiso decir Rin con eso."- _Miro a sus compañeros, recordando que estaba presentando a cada uno entonces, en su cabecita confabulo algo que le rompió en celos, ¿Acaso Rin dijo a esa gente que Haruka era más que su amigo? ¿Qué significaba ese término? ¿Rin amaba a Haruka? Su rostro se tornó pálido y tremendamente angustiado sus ojos tomaron una expresión de tristeza extrema.

-¿Makoto?- Cuestionaba con voz bajita Haru saliendo de adentro de los baños, el mencionado solo observo un poco a Haru y sonrió susurrando.

-Haru, e-es mi turno.- Dijo sin decir más y entrar al lugar, notando a Nagisa y a Rei, al fondo tal parecía el grifo se había roto, gracias a la manía de Nagisa de tocar las cosas con tremenda rapidez. Makoto noto como Rei era mojado hasta los huesos por el agua mientras Nagisa reía con locura y gritaba.

-Rei-chan, pareces de esas competencias de camisetas mojadas.-

Rei comprendió de prisa al ver que su pulcra camisa blanca se pegó a su cuerpo y se podía ver toda su anatomía a simple vista, se cruzó de brazos y grito furioso.

-¡ESTO NO ES HERMOSO!-

-ja, ja, ja, ja.- Nagisa seguía riendo descarriado…

*S~&amp;~R*

La tarde fue cayendo, Lori y Russel reían con las ocurrencias de Nagisa y las experiencias que estos contaban, Rin se dio cuenta que Rei era muy bueno en el inglés, fue un alivio para él y Sousuke ya que les daba flojera traducir toda esa locura que Nagisa decía, entre risas y expresiones de asombro, Haru se separó del grupo caminando a la playa, Rin le observo y fue tras del delfín quien se sentó en la arena y se admiró un poco preocupado. Matsuoka se acomodó a su lado y susurro.

-¿Tenías que venir con todos esos locos?-

-…- Rin no recibió respuesta.

-¿Qué va a pasar con tus entrenamientos y las clases de Makoto? Lo mejor hubiese sido que no vinieran.-Haru le observo de costado y susurro.

-Rin… estamos aquí por ti, porque nos preocupas, y porque te debemos mucho.- Susurro Haru, a un pelos rojos impresionado quien cuestiono.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Rin, tú me ayudaste a tomar una decisión importante para mi vida, además de que desde que te conocí supe lo que era trabajar en equipo… ahora te puedo decir que puedo ver mejor y más clara esa vista que me mostraste desde entonces.- Matsuoka se quedó sin habla, sus ojos estaban sin pestañar si quiera, luego de unos segundos elevo su mano y rasco su nuca diciendo.

-Estas exagerando.-

-No…-

-No lo hace, Rin-chan.-

-Rin-san… le debemos mucho.- Haru y el mencionado se giraron a ver a los chicos en silencio habían llegado a ellos y escuchado todo, Rin admiraba a Rei quien le observaba orgulloso, Nagisa con ojos brillantes y Makoto con esa mirada tranquila sincera.

-Chicos…-

-Te debemos demasiado y estar aquí es como te devolvemos lo que has hecho por nosotros, vamos a estar ahí siempre para ayudarte y devolverte al camino correcto.-

-Haru…- Rin suspiro hondamente y admiraba ahora al frente al enorme océano.-Suena muy bonito todo, pero… lamento decirles que yo presiento que no volveré a nadar con ustedes.- Haru se impactó.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!-

Rin le miro con ojos serenos.- Pero eso no me entristece, es más me da más ganas de vivir, porque aunque vaya a pasar por algo duro los veré crecer, a todos y a cada uno de ustedes.- Sonrió con esa típica expresión tierna del Matsuoka.

Aquello dejo sin palabras a los chicos, Sousuke observaba a estos desde una silla, Lori y Russel también lo hicieron, el resto de la tarde se fue rápidamente, ya estaban al frente del hotel, la rubia cuestionaba un poco preocupada.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte aquí Rin?-

-Sí, mañana, llevare a los chicos a su casa y hablaremos de las citas médicas.-

-Me parece perfecto, llámanos si sucede algo, ok.- Susurro Russel para estrechar las manos de cada uno de los jóvenes y reafirmando a Yamazaki.- Por favor no dudes en llamar si algo ocurre.-

-Téngalo por seguro.- Susurro el con voz seria y grave, notaron como la pareja se iba directo a casa, mientras ellos se quedaban solos en la entrada, Nagisa fue el primero en cortar el clima serio y grito.

-¡BIEN! ¿Qué podemos hacer seis chicos solteros en una ciudad salvaje y extranjera!- Rei pronto lo sujeto de su camisa y murmuro.

-Tú vienes conmigo Nagisa-kun.-

-PERO REI-CHAN, LA NOCHE ES JOVEN AUN TENGO ENERGIA PARA MOLESTAR.-

-Usted debe comunicarse con sus padres y yo con los míos.-

Rin, Haruka, Makoto y Sousuke les vieron partir a ambos, mientras Rin susurraba.-Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿No es verdad?-

-Esa es una buena idea, Gou, debe estar preocupada.- Susurro Sousuke bastante serio, moviéndose a adentro y susurrando.- Ven dormirás conmigo.-

-…- Matsuoka se sonrojo y dijo por lo bajo.- Sousuke eso se escuchó tan mal.- Gruño, admirando como aquel se perdía entre las puertas automáticas del hotel, a su lado Haru susurro.

-¿Rin vas a estar bien con Sousuke-san?-

-Claro, no te preocupes, puedo con sus ronquidos.- Sonrió un poco.- Nos vemos mañana por la mañana.-Rin se daba la vuelta pero Haru le sujetaba y susurraba.

-¿Rin… enserio estas bien?-

El mencionado admiro a su amigo y respondió.- Claro Haru, me siento mejor, en todo caso yo le diré a Sousuke si me siento mal.- Finalmente lo dejo ir, Haru se sentía angustiado, odiaba aquella situación, escuchar de Matsuoka decir que no volvería a nadar lo había devastado más que la mismísima enfermedad. Rin tenía mucho talento y ahora no podía utilizarlo le pareció una burla del destino, Escucho pasos a su lado y noto como Makoto entraba al hotel en silencio, ni siquiera le espero; quedo solo en la entrada y lo de Rin paso a segundo plano, tenía que averiguar que ocurría con su castaño.

Con pasos cortos pero acelerados se unió tras de él y le llamo pero él no se detuvo ni le atendió, y es que Makoto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos tanto que no pudo lograr escuchar a Haruka, la puerta del elevador de aquel edificio se abrió y al hacerlo una campanita les hizo salir a ambos de sus extraños pensamientos, Haruka entonces susurro.

-Makoto…-

-¿Oh, Haru, dijiste algo?-

Ambos admiraban a la gente salir de aquella cabina para luego entrar, Makoto noto la mirada triste y confusa de su amigo y dedujo que se trataba por Rin, así que no pudo más que guardar silencio, pero entre sus pensamientos, no pudo darse cuenta que presiono un botón que no era, el elevador los llevo al último piso.

-¿Qué piso tocaste Makoto?- Cuestiono inquieto el ojo azul.

-E.. gomen Haru.- Susurro tocando el botón del piso correcto pero sin remedio las puertas se abrieron demostrando las enorme alberca, y las sillas de metal a los lados, con prisa Haruka puso su pie en el camino de las puertas para que no se cerraran y susurro.

-Una piscina.-

-Y es muy grande.- Anuncio el castaño, notando como él caminaba como poseído, Makoto sujeto su mano y susurro.-Haru, este lugar no debe estar abierto al público…- Makoto tenía total razón, pues las luces estaban apagadas pero en cuanto Nanase puso un pie cerca de la piscina las luces se activaron iluminando el fondo de aquella, el agua parecía invitarlo a hundirse en ella, era demasiado seductor pensó Nanase, cuando de pronto percibió que la mano de Makoto no le sujetaba más, se inquietó y se giró despacio a ver a su amigo quien miraba el piso y luego elevaba su rostro para sonreírle y susurrar.-Creo que si puedes usarla después de todo.- Haru no pudo aceptar aquella expresión sabía que algo le perturbaba a su compañero, ambos se miraban, Tachibana notaba la seriedad en el rostro del adicto al agua y enseguida cuestiono.-¿Sucede algo?-

-Eso quisiera saber yo… ¿Qué te pasa?-

EL silencio inundo el lugar, aquella terraza, estaba sola, sin ningún visitante parecía estar destinada a ambos, siendo solo rodeados por las luces de los demás edificios y la enorme luna que se asomaba en lo alto, la luz resplandeciente iluminaba ambos rostros, los ojos de Haru se atenuaron aún más al ver el brillo triste de los hermosos ojos de Makoto quien con voz suave respondió.

-Haru… ¿Puedo pregúntate algo?-

Aquel estaba expectante, no había dicho ni sí ni no, pero su compañero de habitación y mejor amigo compendio que podía hacer esa pregunta que deseaba sacar de su sistema.

-¿Qué, sientes por Rin?-

Haru agrando la mirada con entera sorpresa, se vio un poco confuso y no logro decir ni responder nada, mientras que Makoto.

-¿Por qué, siempre que se trata algo de Rin, tu corres a actuar sin mediar palabra…? ¿Es que acaso…tu, a ti… te gusta Rin?- Cuestiono mirando el piso y tremendamente avergonzado pero necesitaba abordarlo era ahora o nunca. Haruka se limitó a no responder, solo se acercó despacio a su amigo y le observo con las cejas juntas en enfado, le miro por un buen rato y susurro.

-No…-

-…- Trago grueso y nervioso guardo silencio.

-Quien me gusta es otra persona.- Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces y sorprendiendo a Makoto en el acto, se giró para observar el agua que comenzó a hacer un poco de hondas por el viento y agrego.- No quiero decir nada porque no estaba seguro de que si lo que sentía era real o era lo correcto, pero tal parece la situación me ha dado a entender que es hora de ser sincero con lo que siento, pues alguien hoy me dijo que debía de ser honesto y expresar lo que siento.-

Makoto iba sonrojándose rápidamente, no podía mover un solo musculo cuando de pronto sintió como Haruka lo jalaba y lo arrojaba a la piscina.-¡AH! Haru.- Se escuchó ese grito y dos sonidos de impacto en el agua, Haruka nado para llegar a Tachibana quien sacaba su cabeza y tocia con locura gritando.-¡Pero qué te pasa estas, lommm…!- Un beso sello aquellos labios que comenzaban a delirar por lo ocurrido, se había mojado toda su ropa sus zapatos incluso su cartera con todos los papeles y el dinero adentro, al igual que Haruka quien, elevado por el agua pudo alcanzar a su alto compañero y entrelazar sus brazos a su cuello, besándole sin ninguna vergüenza, Makoto estaba atontado, sentía los labios de Nanase saborear los suyos y sus ojos después de estar abiertos de par en par, se fueron cerrando, recibiendo con verdadero amor aquella boca, que en un pequeño deseo de respirar, susurro.

-Me gustas tú… siempre lo me has gustado… Makoto.-

-Ha-Haru…-

Expuso con dificultad la alegría lo rodeo de pies a cabeza, abrazo el cuerpo delgado y pequeño de Nanase con sus brazos y el beso volvió a presentarse, el agua les removía les golpeaba, de forma eólica, ambos pasaban por el primer beso y la primera experiencia amorosa, se percataron que la cercanía de sus cuerpos y esos besos, estaban comenzando a despertar algo dentro de ellos, un fuego que, les hizo excitarse, Makoto lentamente separo sus labios y con suma calma fue besando la mejilla y el cuello de Haruka, quien apretó sus ojos y se estremeció, se aferró a la ropa mojada de Makoto a quien susurro.

-Mako…to, ¿Qué estas…?- Los besos estaban volviéndose más fogosos, con movimientos lentos el más alto se movió a la orilla en donde apoyo el cuerpo de su pelo negro y mientras lo depositaba ahí, acariciaba aquel delgado chico, quien comenzó a temblar y a susurrar.-Esto… Makoto.-

-Haru… no pudo detenerme, quiero besar tu piel, la quiero toda.-

-Mm.- Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y presintió como la pelvis de Makoto se juntaba a la suya, pronto Haru busco los labios de Makoto y los devoró con desesperación, en un pequeño instante se separó y susurro.-Yo también… quiero que lo hagas,- Makoto se descoloco aquella expresión en Nanase jamás la había visto, sus ojos estaban tremendamente expresivos, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios también rojos, por los besos, el momento de cordura llego a ambos al deducir que ese lugar no era propicio para lo que querían hacer, lentamente se fueron calmando y entre la respiración acelerada de ambos Makoto se disculpó.

-Perdóname, no se que me paso.-

-No… te disculpes… Ambos tenemos la culpa.-

-Haru… ¿Entonces esto quiere decir que tú y yo?-

El mencionado sonrió un poco y socarrón se acercó diciendo.- Si… pero no le digas a Nagisa ni a Rei…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué no dejaran de molestarnos.- Se puso serio.- Y quiero que mi orgullo siga intacto.-

-Haru.- Soltó una risa suave y divertida, el mencionado no pudo evitar el llegar y darle un beso en esos labios, que Makoto dejo helado.

-Ya es hora de ir a dormir.- Susurro.

-¿Hum? ¿No quieres seguir nadando?-

-No, quiero dormir a tu lado.- Dijo ansioso, salían del agua con calma mientras a un costado el señor que limpiaba la piscina estaba impactado por aquello, pero con un rostro atolondradamente romántico, soltó un suspiro y dijo.

-Ah, estos jóvenes de hoy en día.- Se alisto en el momento en que ellos entraron al elevador e inicio su labor…

*S~&amp;~R*

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sousuke y Rin…

Se encontraba en el sofá escuchando a Rin hablar con Gou, su ojo rubí había llorado en el transcurso de la llamada, pidió perdón en reiteradas ocasiones a su hermana e incluso le dijo que si quería venir a Australia sería bienvenida, pero que tuviera cuidado con decirle algo a mamá, aquella mujer era lo suficientemente ocupada como para hacerse cargo de su hijo, Rin tenía una forma retorcida de pensar acerca de los demás, Sousuke lo había notado, pensaba que a nadie le importaba su vida, ya tendría tiempo de reprenderlo por esa estupidez, se dijo internamente Yamazaki quien, acariciaba su hombro, no traía la camisa puesta, se incorporó en el sofá y se retiró la hombrera, mientras lo hacía Rin se despedía por fin de su hermana. En cuanto coloco el teléfono en su lugar soltó un largo suspiro y observo a su novio, a quien cuestiono acercándose.

-¿Cómo sigues?-

-Tonto, no debes preocuparte por mí, aquí en el que importa ahora eres tú.-

-Lo sé, pero también me preocupa tu hombro.- Susurro con la mirada más suplicante que Rin podía tener, Sousuke sujeto su mano y la llevo a su boca para besarla susurrar.

-Está yendo bien, hombre preocupado.- Dijo para jalarle un poco y hacerle rodear el sofá para que con calma hacerle sentar en su regazo y abrazarlo con entera necesidad.

-Sou…-

-Shhh.- Silencio el ojo verde quien solo al sentir el aroma de sus cabellos, de su cuerpo se sintió tan bien, tanto que esbozo una enorme sonrisa y susurro.-Me hiciste demasiada falta.-

-Ya deja eso… pareces un novio enamorado.-

-Tú tienes la culpa.- Susurro con descaro, mientras Rin intentaba alejarse pero aquel, llevaba sus manos a su pecho y cariñosamente las sometía bajo su camisa buscando en Rin estremecerse.-Rin… quiero estar dentro de ti…-

-Sousuke…- Susurro con rostro pálido, notando como él llegaba a la zona que no deseaba que nadie viera, se separó de inmediato y se cubrió rápidamente, con la casaca, se fue a la ventana y elevando su mano a su rostro y apretando el tabique de su nariz susurro completamente impotente.-Lo siento, es que no quiero que me toques.-

-¿Rin?- Se puso en pie y fue directo a él, le abrazo por detrás con abrazadora fuerza y susurro en su oído.-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-

-Nada, solo no… no quiero… yo… gomen.-

-Si no me dices lo que pasa no puedo entenderlo.-

Rin trago grueso no era momento de comportarse así, ese hombre había viajado desde Japón a verlo y se comportaba como un cobarde, lentamente se giró y hundió su rostro en aquel pecho y confeso.

-Hay… algo que, está mal conmigo.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días atrás, de que estaba bebiendo mucho refresco y…-

-Si…-

-Pues… ha crecido más.-

-¿Qué?- Sousuke se agacho rápidamente, y descubrió aquella zona, impresionado y asustado noto como aquella protuberancia estaba más notoria, Rin comenzó a temblar, Yamazaki se incorporó y le llevo a la cama para susurrar.

-Eso debe ser lo que ellos descubrieron.- Dijo con las piernas en su pecho y abrazándolas hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas, Sousuke se sentía impotente, ¿cómo ayudarle o si quiera entender el porqué de aquella extraña inflamación en su vientre?, entonces no tuvo opción más que, unirse a él en la cama, acomodarse a su lado y ambos recostarse, paso su brazo bajo la nuca de Rin y con su otra mano aparto sus cabellos en su rostro y le susurro.

-Estaré contigo, pronto sabremos qué es eso… no te tortures más… por favor…- Con un beso tibio y amoroso en su frente Rin fue quedándose dormido, Sousuke luego de una hora, y de percatarse de que él se había dormido se puso en pie, de la cama, tomo con calma la sabana y le fue cubriendo despacio, hasta que llego al abdomen en donde no pudo evitar el volver a abrir su casaca y subir un poco su camisa, para analizar aquello, sus cejas estaban juntas trataba de encontrar una razón a aquello, pero por más que la buscaba no la encontraba, se aventuró a posar su mano en ese lugar y en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron aquella piel, un estremecimiento lo rodeo de pies a cabeza ese momento ese preciso momento al tocar ese punto, no era aflicción ni repulsión era algo mucho más inexplicable, una paz se formó en su interior y un sentimiento de querer proteger esa zona se formó en él. La piel en ese sitio era suave y tremendamente tersa, tanto que le invitó a besarle, pero a costa de los movimientos de Rin en la cama él no lo hizo, sin más se sentó en el sofá y pensó, toda la noche…

**AHHHHH! SE TERMINO EL CAPO 3 espero haya sido de su agrado puesto que me ha costado un mundo O.O! jajajaja cada vez se pone mejor espero con ansias sus impresiones u.u no quiero que se contengan pueden decirme de todo n_n en fin gracias por leer nos vemos dentro de 15 días ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4Noche en Australia ResonanciaM

**Hola gente hermosa quiero darle las gracias por su lectura y comentarios son muy bien recibidos espero que les guste este capítulo O.O! prometo hacer el otro más largo ok bien sin más que decir más que disfruten la lectura y disculpen los errores y las palabras repetidas u_u no volverá a pasar es que no tuve mucho tiempo de corregir quería lomas pronto posible actualizar para ustedes saludos a todos los que leen este escrito en especial a SHEWOLF89 y a mis amigos de Fanfiction que me dejan sus dulces comentarios n_n**

**NOZOMY.**

**KENNETHMC**

**HANDYRYS**

**HIKARI WALKER SUEDE**

**FREE**

**SHIRO 24 KURO**

**KARLA TAKAHISA**

**MIOBIXHITACHINN**

**ICARUS TSUBASA**

**LAINAGAZAKI**

**LEYNASAMA**

**VAN**

**Y A LOS INVITADOS n_n**

**Amor yaoi:**

**BLUELIGTHTOFMOON**

**SHINKOKU DOLCE**

**DRIADEL RUMSFELD**

**ANONIMANETE ANONIMO**

**ANONIMO**

**ORION**

**DANY**

**GRECIA MEDINA PEREZ**

**Contra la marea.**

**By**

**Aurora la maga.**

**4: Noche en Australia… **

**Resonancia Magnética.**

La noche en Australia era demasiado Hermosa, admiraba tras la ventana de aquel hotel las calles transitadas, la variedad de personas que en ese país se albergaban, estaba muy seguro que la mayoría eran turistas como ellos, sus ojos rosas oscuros admiraban a lo lejos el hermoso paisaje de los edificios y los acuarios que con sus edificios de cristal reflejando el color de las luces, podía invitar a ir a visitar, para ser su primer viaje fuera de su país de nacimiento no estaba mal.

Nagisa, aun sumergido en su vista escuchaba como su compañero de habitación se despedía de sus padres, le observo por unos momentos, apreciando tranquilamente esa voz tan suave y fina del pelo azul, esa era la mejor parte… Viajar con Ryugazaki, nunca lo creyó posible… estaba decidido que nada más irían a Tokio pero esto no lo supuso, aunque, las circunstancias del viaje no eran las deseadas.

Dejaba de verle y analizaba el piso con total culpabilidad trataba nerviosamente de contar las líneas en la alfombra de la habitación, pensando en las varias ocasiones que deseo estar a solas con él, sus pensamientos dejaron a un lado lo hermoso del nuevo paisaje que se abría a sus juveniles ojos, ahora lo que pensaba era algo más perturbador, no quería exponerlo pero al menos en una ocasión lo intento,

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_La práctica había finalizado ya todos incluso Gou se habían marchado solo estaban Rei y Nagisa, como capitán y sub capitán tenían que encargarse de la limpieza de aquella alberca, pues aunque hubieran ganado las regionales el año pasado eso no quería decir que hubiera dinero para contratar a un limpiador de piscinas, Hazuki daba su mejor esfuerzo con el palo enorme para coger las hojas y algún insecto que sin precaución cayó al agua y murió ahogado, mientras que Rei se encargaba de poner la cantidad correcta de cloro, para limpiar profundamente la piscina y no sentir esa viscosidad que el odiaba._

_A eso de las 8 de la noche finalizaron su labor, Nagisa aun con el bañador se dejó caer en un banquito a su lado Rei también respiraba aliviado por fin habían finalizado, el a comparación de su rubio amigo estaba con los codos sobre sus rodillas y mirando al piso sudando, mientras susurraba._

_-Es más difícil de lo que pensé. ¿Cómo LOGRABAN HACERLO Haru-Senpai y Makoto-Senpai?-_

_-Ah, ese es un secreto…- Sonreía el rubio a su lado, admiraba su lindo rostro perfilado, tan puro tan guapo su cuerpo totalmente formado, Rei se había convertido en el muchacho más apuesto en toda Iwatobi, ya tenía su grupo de fans desde el año pasado en el club de atletismo y había conocido de boca del mismo Ryugazaki que algunas chicas le habían obsequiado regalos el día blanco de san Valentín, pero el cómo todo un caballero rechazo amablemente estos y los que se quedaba se los daba a Nagisa, quien felizmente comía los dulces chocolates y llenaba su cuarto de peluches. Soltó una risa al recordarse de eso, cosa que Rei cuestiono._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Nagisa-kun?-_

_-Nmmm.- Nego, llevando su mano a su cabeza y rascando esta, mientras la expresión de Rei era de confusión y sospecha mezclados.-Bueno, te lo diré nada mas no me hagas esa cara.-_

_-¿Cuál cara?-_

_-No es hermosa, Rei-chan.- Jugaba con sus cachetitos inflados el rubio causando en el Ryugazaki un sonrojo y que aclarara su garganta susurrando._

_-¿Me dirá que pasa?-_

_Nagisa dirigió su mirada al frente en donde pudo ver la luna reflejarse en el gua pacifica de la piscina.- Pues… pienso que Rei-chan, ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí.-_

_-¿Cambiado, a que se refiere?-_

_-Estas más seguro de ti mismo, has hecho un excelente equipo y has llevado el liderazgo con toda la experiencia.-_

_-Eso, es porque leí toda la teoría y…-_

_-Pero también, te has vuelto más guapo.-_

_-¿He?-_

_-¡ah!- Se puso de pie.-¿Yo, dije eso, gomen, no, no, no era… etto me voy!-_

_Rei noto como Nagisa se retiraba rápidamente, totalmente rojo y a las duchas para darse un buen chapuzón y quitarse toda el olor a cloro…_

*S~End Flash Back~R*

-Nagisa-kun.- Era la tercera vez que llamaba al chico, quien había apretado la Cortina sin querer se había puesto muy enfadado consigo mismo, no debió haber dicho aquello pensó, pero luego de un tiempo y de ver que Rei no se inmutaba por lo que su persona dijera. Se encargó de molestarlo de esa forma llamándole por momentos Sexy-Heicho y cosas así, pronto salió de sus pensamientos y observo a su amigo a quien susurro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Le estaba preguntando ¿qué dijeron sus padres?-

Cuestiono inquieto, Rei caminando a su cercanía, haciendo estremecer al rubio, no podía dejar de pensar en la soledad que ambos estaban pasando e ese preciso momento, fuera quedaron los juegos y esa forma de actuar despreocupada e hiperactiva; a veces lo hacía para llamar su atención, para que le reprendiera, para que lo sujetara y lo atrajera a su lado, ¡Oh como amaba a ese sujeto con gafas!

Nagisa ante aquella expresión seria de su interlocutor. Sonrió un poco y respondió.

\- Ellos dijeron que, vuelva a tiempo para ir a la universidad.-

-Oh, entiendo.- Dijo este sentándose en una cama y comenzando a sacarse la camisa, Nagisa se acercó lentamente separándose de las cortinas para llamar un poco su atención se agacho y poso sus manos en sus rodillas acercando su rostro al del pelo azul a quien observo con entera atención y cuestiono.

-¿Rei-chan, pasa algo?-

Rei le observo atento, Nagisa tenía un sexto sentido el cual el siempre sabia el humor y los sentires y padecimientos de Ryugazaki ante esto respondió con calma y tranquilidad.

-Si… estoy preocupado.-

-¿Preocupado?-

-Si…- Rei fue analizado cada expresión en su rostro era un montón de sentimientos que se despertaban en Hazuki, pronto el prosiguió ante ver el silencio de su rubio compañero.- Rin-san, ¿Me pregunto qué es lo que le estará pasando?-

-A lo mejor pesco gripa y todo mundo se preocupa.- Dijo elevando su torso y corriendo a la cama para lanzarse y mirar al techo.- Pero si es algo grave… no dudaremos en ayudarle.- Rei ladeo su rostro notando la expresión en su amigo a lo que susurro.

-Nagisa-kun-

El aludido elevo un poco su cabeza observando a Rei quien le admiraba por sobre su hombro.

-¿Dime?-

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?-

-… ¿Tú… ya, decidiste que vas a ser de tu futuro?-

Nagisa se incorporó se sentó en la cama despacio y con voz baja respondió.-Bueno… mis padres me obligaron a elegir, una carrera aburrida,… dicen que después podre hacer cosas sorprendentes y todo eso, me dijeron que estudiara robótica avanzada… -Suspiro.- Con lo que odio los números.- Rei dejo de verle entonces Nagisa se puso un poco inquieto, cruzo sus piernas y cuestiono.-¿Qué pasa Rei-chan?-

-Sabe… es la primera vez que me siento un poco indeciso.-

-¿Indeciso?-

-Si…-

-Pero tú lo tenías planificado ya, incluso te ganaste una beca; dijiste que estudiarías Ciencias en… etto… no recuerdo lo demás- termino diciendo al tiempo que rascaba su cabeza y se sonrojaba de vergüenza, Rei emitió una linda sonrisa pronto su expresión cambio a una seria.

-Si… la beca…- Aquella voz se hizo ausente, Nagisa muy pronto se inquietó y susurro.

-Bueno, siempre tienes opción de elegir lo que quieras estudiar aunque hayas aplicado para el examen de aptitudes, Rei-chan.- Rei agrando la mirada Hazuki tenía toda la razón por lo tanto comento.

-Nagisa-kun, Muchas gracias.-

-Pero dime que deseas estudiar ahora Rei-chan?-

Suspiro hondamente y respondió indeciso.-Pues, ahora no se si lo que quiero es estudiar Medicina.-

-¿Medicina?-

-Hai…-

-¿Y por qué ese cambio? Tú estabas seguro de ser un científico, Rei-chan, ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de parecer?-

Rei elevo su rostro y observando a un costado admirando la luz que entraba por la cortina, blanca, las luces de los edificios hacían ese efecto tan romántico; soltó un largo suspiro y analizo a Nagisa quien le admiraba con rostro lleno de preocupación, llevo una mano a sus gafas y se las retiro para susurrar.

-Hace no mucho, mis intenciones cambiaron al unirme a la clase extracurricular de primeros auxilios.-

-Ummm, la recuerdo.- Susurro Nagisa, abrazando sus piernas y observando con total atención a su peli azul quien se silenció y susurro con voz grave,

-Sera mejor que descansemos, mañana debemos ir a ver a los amigos de Rin.-

Nagisa enseguida asintió y se dispuso a someterse entre las sabanas, mientras Rei apagaba las luces y se acomodaba al igual que el rubio, Nagisa estaba un poco nervioso jugueteaba con sus manos las orillas de las sabanas y dándole la espalda a su acompañante observaba de reojo, no era la primera vez durmiendo con Ryugazaki, pero si la primera vez solos sin padres cerca que pudieran reprenderles o escucharles, ante esto Nagisa se giró boca arriba y observo al techo de la habitación tomo un aliento y llamo.

-Rei… ¿Estas despierto?-

-¿Si, dígame, le pasa algo?-

-Rei…- Nagisa estaba un poco nervioso, pero era ahora o nunca.- Tengo que decirte algo importante.-

-¿Si, dígame…?-

-Yo… etto,- No sabía cómo hacerlo pero tomando un rostro serio se incorporó quedando sentado, pensó rápidamente en que debería de hacerlo ahora mismo, tenía que, ya que era su última oportunidad después ya no vería mas a Rei y confeso.- Rei, yo, lo siento pero tú, tu, tú me gustas mucho.-

Rei no se movió, en más agrando la mirada y después de varios segundos se sentó en la cama, observo a su amigo y analizo a este quien dejó de verle y miro a un costado confesando.

-Yo… no podía irme a Hokkaido sin decírtelo, no sé, no sé cómo paso solo sé que comencé a sentir cosas raras hacia a ti… no quiero que pienses mal de mí es solo que… en verdad te admiro, te estimo y mi corazón late fuerte cada vez que escucho tu voz y veo tus ojos.- Rei no decía nada, solo observaba al rubio quien al no recibir ni una palabra, se dejó caer en la cama y se giró y se tapó con la sabana rápidamente quedando hecho una bolita. Su cuerpo temblaba horrendamente y susurraba.-Nagisa-baka, baka bakaaaa.- Mientras se maltrataba a su mismo. En la otra cama, Ryugazaki se puso en pie despacio, sin hacer ruido toco el hombro del rubio quien se dejó de mover y agrando sus ojos enormes, lentamente se dio la vuelta y descubrió su rostro para admirar al peli azul quien tenía el rostro sereno pero igualmente triste.-¿Rei?-

No logro darse cuenta cuando el mencionado se agacho y le abrazo con tremenda fuerza y susurro.- Nagisa-kun gracias.-

-¿He, yo he?-

-No sabía que era lo que sentía por usted y ahora lo veo todo claro.-

-¿Eh?-

-Usted también me gusta, me agrada pero, debido a que no sabía si usted sentía lo mismo por mí no pude sincerarme con usted…-

-Rei-chan…-

-Pero tampoco quería interferir en sus estudios, puesto que el amor consume demasiado tiem….- No pudo continuar los labios de Nagisa ya le estaban besando, con prisa fue jaloneado a la cama y obligado a entrar a esta, mientras Nagisa seguía besándole y posicionándose sobre él, separo las piernas y poso sus rodillas a los costados del cuerpo de Rei quien sorprendido sintió como el rubio separaba sus labios de él y se elevaba para azotar la sabana sobre ellos y cubrirse románticamente bajo esta, Rei enseguida cuestiono.

-¿Pero, que está haciendo?-

-Solo quiero dormir contigo hoy.-

-Pe-Pero…-

-Rei-chan, pervertido.- Susurro sonrojándose.- Esto no lo sabía en ti.- Susurro sintiendo el paquete que se cargaba dentro de los boxer.

-¡NAGISA-KUN!-

-Ja, ja, ja.- Se lanzó para besarle y saborear ese dulce sabor a dentífrico esos dientes y boca limpios y un sabor en aquella lengua tan delicada, era tan deseosa esa boca, no podía hacer más que jalonear sus labios y devorarlos como si fuera un helado de sabores asombrosos.

-Na-Gimmmm, -No lograba separarle y en cuanto el no pudo hacerlo las sensaciones comenzaron a apoderarse de Ryugazaki abrazando a su hiperactivo y rubio chico entre sus brazos, y acariciando con sus manos la espalda de este para luego bajar a sus nalgas causando que Nagisa mordiera sus labios y susurrara.

-Rei…-Chan…- Un jadeo salió de su boca.

-E-Eso es normal… el deseo fisiológico de querer hacer el ammmm.-

-Rei.- Besaba más y más.

*S~&amp;~R*

En otra habitación el ambiente era el mismo fogosidad completa, Makoto y Haru habían llegado al cuarto luego de declararse el amor que ambos sentían, los besos eran salvajes y devoradores, no había mucho que hacer, pues sus cuerpos se encargarían de solucionar el problema en sus miembros, Makoto rápido le saco la camiseta negra ajustada a su ojos azules y este también hizo lo mismo, sintiendo como el castaño sujetaba su cintura y lo cargaba para arrojarlo a la cama, mientas él se abalanzaba sobre su delgado cuerpo, y devoraba sus hermosos y delicados labios del Nanase. Al cual lo dejo impactado e excitado, el rostro de Haru, era demasiado expresivo en ese momento.

-Haru…-

-Ma-Makoto.-

No hubo más palabras, ya estaban desnudos sintiendo el calor de sus delgados y bien trabajados cuerpos, temblaban pues era la primera vez que ambos intentarían hacer esto, Makoto se apartó un poco de aquellos labios y jadeando susurro.

-¿Co-Como?-

-So-Solo, entra en mí…- Susurro con calma para sujetar tímidamente el miembro realmente grueso y goteante de Tachibana quien trago grueso y apretó sus ojos al sentir la mano suave y tímida apoderarse de su erección, abrió lentamente sus ojos y respiro agitado susurrando.

-Haruka… - Admiro a su amado recostado en la cama boca arriba, y el entre sus piernas, ahora guio su rostro a su cuello y beso seductoramente su piel y mordisqueo un poco esa sabrosa piel juvenil y que se tornó roja ante el contacto de sus labios, Makoto temblaba y Haruka también lo hacía… Lentamente llevo una mano a su pene y sujeto el de ambos causando que el peli negro apartara su mano del miembro de Makoto y posara ambas manos en sus hombros para susurrar.

-Ahh, Makoto, ¿Qué estás?-

-Quesero sentir tu calor, quiero sentir todo tu cuerpo… Haru…-

Continúo masajeando y ambos temblaron exhalando gemidos y suspiros que los enviaban a la gloria y posiblemente a un futuro orgasmo…

*S~&amp;~R*

En la habitación de Nagisa y Rei,

Giraron sobre la cama, ya no tenían ropa puesta solo les cubría la sábana blanca que se enredó en la cintura de Rei al girarse, Nagisa se reía y susurraba con pequeña voz divertida.

-Rei-baka.-

-No, puede ser, esto no está bien, debemos tener una lubricación adecuada.-

-¿Lubricación, de que hablas?-

-Cuando una mujer y un hombre mantienen relaciones coitales debe haber fluidos corporales… que…- Nagisa tomo una mano de Rei y chupo varios dedos con gulosidad susurrando.

-Esto debe lubricar.-

-Na-Nagi-sa-Kun.-

-Oh puedo lubricar el tuyo, ¿Qué te parece?-

-E-ESO, NO ES PARA LA BOCA.-

-Piensa que es una paleta helada… la que me comeré.- Dijo dándole la vuelta y abriendo las piernas de su amante, para sujetar la base del pene de Rei y admirarlo.-REI-CHAN.- Expuso sorprendido.- ESTA MUY GRANDE.-

-E-Eso pasa por la concentración de sangre en el pmmmmm, ¡NAGISA!- Grito al sentir como aquella tibia boca engullía de prisa aquel miembro, entero, Rei apretó las sabanas y soltó un largo y audible gemido.- ¡AHHH! ¡AJJAHH! ¡NA-NA-ANAGISA!- No logro detenerlo en más llevo una mano a sus cabellos y noto como su mano subía y bajaba gracias a las engullidas de su pequeño.-Kami-sama Nagisa…-

Se separó un poco y dejando salir un hilado de saliva cuestiono con las mejillas rojas.-¿Te agrada, eso es suficiente lubricación para ti?-

-…Mm Gahhh…- Abrió su boca y dejo salir un hilito de baba, no pudo contenerse más y empujo a Hazuki a un costado para ponerlo a cuatro en la cama y acariciar su espalda agachándose y susurrando en su oído.-Esto es peligroso Nagisa-kun.-

-Si es contigo, no lo es…- Susurro.- para menear sus caderas y acercarlo y estregarlo al miembro de Rei, el cual ansioso presiono la entrada de aquel joven… Rei enseguida trago grueso y susurro.

-A….Aquí va….-

*S~&amp;~R*

En la habitación de Haru y Makoto, este rápidamente fue lanzado a la cama y notando como Haruka se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo con las piernas separadas y su trasero sobre su pene grueso, con calma Haruka se apresuró a guiar aquel a su entrada presionando y haciendo temblar sus piernas en el acto, Makoto le observaba, tembloroso y con los ojos nublados de placer, noto como los músculos de su vientre se tensaban ante la dolorosa punzada.

-¡HARU!-

Llamo en un gritillo placentero el castaño causando en el Nanase, sometiera su miembro de un sopetón y caer en su pecho, respirando agitado diciendo.

-Ma..Koto, ¡Mg! no te muevas.-

Abrazo su cuerpo apretando su cuerpo a su pecho, Haru sentía que se moría el dolor fue terrible pero después de comenzar a sentir las palpitaciones en el miembro de Tachibana en su interior, comenzó a temblar de placer, las respiraciones en ambos se iniciaron a acelerar de manera descontrolada cosa que les hizo relajarse, ahora se separó de su pecho y busco sus labios besándolos desesperada y deseosamente, mientras Makoto llevaba sus manos a las caderas y nalgas de Nanase, apretando con sus dedos esa suave y tersa piel, mientras comenzaba a bombear por debajo y haciendo delirar a su delfín quien hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con calma sintiendo la conexión de ambos, el palpito, el calor de ese miembro rellenarle por dentro era demasiado para ambos, regreso su mirada a los ojos de Makoto quien le observaba con entero amor y pasión haciéndole, agacharse y capturar sus labios sintiendo como las envestidas aceleraron su ritmo, causando que el beso mordisquear los labios de Tachibana quien gimió en su boca y sintió el gemido de Nanase en la suya…

*S~&amp;~R*

Nagisa elevo su rostro al presentir como Rei presionaba su recto, quería sentirlo dentro, lo deseaba, prontamente Rei se introdujo lentamente y haciendo gemir al rubio quien hundió su rostro en la cama y derramo una lagrima susurrando con voz grave y agitada.

-Rei-chan, du-duele…-

-Lo si-siento.-

Nagisa tomo valor y elevo su torso para mirarle por sobre su hombro y llevando una mano temblorosa a una de sus caderas negó diciendo.

-Si-sigue, onegai…- Rei asintió demostrando un rostro sonrojado y placentero… El calor, la pasión, el aroma a sus cuerpos y estos tensándose en el acto más hermoso y sincero.

Esas dos habitaciones estaban llenas de fogosidad y pasión, cuatro jóvenes que apenas iniciaban su amor, se amaban, esa noche en una ciudad lejana a su país, esa noche permanecería en los frescos recuerdos de los cuatro o quizás de los seis…

*S~&amp;~R*

En otra habitación, Sousuke, seguía despierto ya eran las 11 de la noche y admiraba las luces de la ciudad, la habitación parecía silenciosa solo siendo atenuada por el sonido reconocible del aire acondicionado en esta, Australia padecía de un calor intenso pero en esos lugares tan visitados por turistas el aire acondicionado no pudo faltar. No podía dormir y era extraño, se suponía que por estar ya con su Tiburón podría relajarse, pero no, en más su angustia aumento, no poda pegar un ojo, quería saber a toda costa que estaba ocurriendo con su Matsuoka. Quien se movía despacio en la cama y abría sus ojos, para sentarse en la cama admirando a su novio sentado en el sofá.

-¿Sousuke?- Susurro con calma y curiosidad, se sentó en la orilla y se levantó despacio para, acercarse silencioso a este quien le observo presintiendo su cercanía.

-Rin… Creí que, estabas dormido.-

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto?-`

Yamazaki dedico una mirada relajada, no dijo nada solo observo a la ventana, Rin apreciaba la pose varonil de su hombre, aun traía esa camisa ajustada demostrando sus músculos sensuales y esos pantalones que invitaban a jalarlos y mandarlos lejos, pero ante el deseo de quererse comer a besos a su hombre, lo mejor que hizo fue susurrar.

-Tampoco puedes dormir…- Noto como el pelinegro se ponía en pie y le observaba con esos ojos tan hermosos y expresivos, esos ojos que reflejaban el océano, Rin noto como este sin decir palabra se acercaba para abrazarle de manera necesitaba y amorosamente, muy lentamente Rin elevo su rostro recibiendo los labios de Yamazaki quien capturo su boca, delineando con sus labios la sensual boca de Rin. Este comenzó a temblar y a sentirse un poco tenso y el estremecimiento se despertó en todo su ser.

-Rin… Te amo… No importa lo que pase estaré siempre contigo, sea lo que sea será bienvenido pero por ahora… quiero que olvides eso y pienses en que nada está pasando, quiero que seas feliz esta noche… estoy aquí contigo, ¿me puedes sentir?- Rin coloco su frente en su barbilla y escuchaba con atención sus palabras su voz grave resonar en sus oídos y hacer temblar su cuerpo y estremecer su corazón, asintió lentamente y susurro.

-Gracias Sousuke.-Capturo sus labios de nuevo y con calma y una reconocible emoción susurro.- Ahora, has lo tuyo.-

-Ese es el rin que conozco.-

-Jah, date prisa y has lo que sabes…-Susurro coqueto mirándole de manera sensual y emocionada.

-Como usted lo desee.- Sin mediar palabra alguna sujeto Rin para llevarlo despacio a la cama y retirarle la casaca y la camisa que traía puesta, solo dejándolo con un collar en su cuello y los pantalones que llevaba, los cuales retiro con calma dejándolo solo en boxer, mientras Rin se encargaba de quitarle la ropa a Yamazaki esbozando una sonrisa y olvidando todo lo que estaba pasando, ya era hora de dejar de ser una magdalena, si estaba muriendo debía de ver las cosas en positivo y vivir los últimos momentos al máximo, besar sus labios sentir su piel, acariciar su cabello admirar su cuerpo musculoso eso era una vista que no quería perder jamás, Rin se perdió en ese trabajado abdomen, esos hombros anchos esos ojos sensuales que eran completamente delirantes y tremendamente sexys, esa mirada que podía derretirle con solo un pestañeo; ese hombre era condenadamente guapo, trago grueso y se sintió orgullo de que fuera su amigo y novio, estaba agradecido con el destino de que desde pequeños fueran amigos y más que eso hermanos. Ya estaban ambos con su ropa interior.

Ahora Yamazaki analizaba aquel cuerpo, esa cintura angosta esas piernas largas y sensuales, esos ojos ese cabello todo Rin era perfecto, aquella elevación en su vientre no le opaco para nada es más le dio un dulce toque hermoso, admiro el cuerpo de su amado, había sido mucho tiempo sin verle desnudo bajo su cuerpo, esa piel blanca que se tornaba colorada al sutil contacto, ese rostro que rayaba lo hermosamente inocente y sensual, y sus ojos llenos de luz y de vida, Rin parecía ser alguien duro pero su mirada demostraba la humildad y tristeza que por años sufrió por la pérdida de su padre y lo dura que su vida fue, Rin era un chico realmente hermoso un ángel de cabellos rojos. Sousuke se agacho para besar su boca embriagándose con sus labios y su lengua, luego beso sus mejillas y paso despacio a su barbilla y cuello, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba uno de sus pechos capturando una tetilla apretándola con entera lujuria y causando que esta se tornara dura y erecta, causando en Matsuoka un estremecimiento y un dolor intenso, ese sitio dolía de maneras sorprendentes, pero no quería detenerle, pues también sentía placer ante aquellos tratos, Yamazaki fue despacio a la otra teta y con sus labios gruesos y varoniles capturo el pezón, saco su lengua e hizo círculos en este, al tiempo que chupeteaba con locura y placer, esa parte que pronto se tornó roja y dura.

-Ahh…Sou-Sousuke…- Susurro con temblores en su voz, el fuego en su entrepierna se presentó, su miembro comenzó a hincharse y a pedir atención, que Yamazaki cumplió, llevo la mano que antes trataba la otra tetilla y rosando la punta de sus dedos en todo aquel bello y musculoso abdomen llego hasta el elástico del bóxer para acariciar sobre este el pene erecto de su amante apretó el glande sintiendo como se mojaba su dedo ante la incontenible esencia del pene de Rin.

-Rin… Te extrañe…-

-¡Amm, Sousuke!- Apenas dijo ante aquello, pues la mano de Yamazaki se introducía en su ropa interior capturando su duro y palpitante pene, Rin Mordisqueo sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban los hombros de Sousuke, mas sobre todo el lesionado, noto como este dejaba de chupetear su tetilla y elevaba su rostro para observarle de manera enamoradiza.-Nunca dejare de amarte…-

-…- No dijo más y se fundió en sus labios.

Estos hacían total sintonía mientras que la ropa interior pasaba a caer al piso, alfombrado, las piernas de Rin que estaban a los costados del cuerpo varonil de Sousuke acariciaron nerviosas los costados de este, mientras Yamazaki besaba cada minúsculo espacio en el abdomen de su pelos rojos quien entrecerró los ojos y susurraba.-No tenemos vaselina.-

-No, te preocupes… tratare de no lastimarte, se cuánto odias el dolor.-

-Sí, lo sabes entonces… ¡AH!- No se dio cuenta cuando ni como Sasuke llego a su entre pierna y en su boca devoraba su pene, chupeteaba como una paleta su glande y rodeaba con su lengua el contorno en este, mientras una de sus manos jugaban con sus bajos, Rin elevo un poco su torso y se apoyó en sus codos para admirar, lo que hacía Yamazaki entre sus piernas; levemente elevo un poco su rostro para ver a Rin con esas mirada deseosa y placentera, Matsuoka fue azotado por un estremecimiento extraño que hizo mover sus caderas, y deslizar una de sus manos por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a los cabellos cortos del pelos negros quien, seguía engullendo y dando total placer a su novio, ayudado con los fluidos y parte de su saliva la mano que jugaba con los bajos llego al recóndito lugar que penetraría.

Sousuke unto uno de sus dedos con esos fluidos y acaricio la entrada con esmero y calma mientras Rin temblaba, ansioso esperaba que su entrada fuera tratada, de prisa, Yamazaki introdujo uno de los dedos y escarbo con calma para hacer vibrar aquel cuerpo, que deprisa soltó jadeos y dijo suavemente.

-Sou…!Hummg! Eso…-

El aludido aparto su boca de aquel miembro que palpito y chorreo más liquido pre seminal dejando un hilito trasparente conectado con la boca del de ojos agua marina, pronto susurro con voz grave y deseosa.- Esto nos ayudara a prepárate mejor, Rin.-

El mencionado permitió entrar otro dedo y luego otro sentía como con movimientos de tijera Sousuke ensanchaba su recto, ansioso deseaba la penetración por consiguiente se incorporó y tomando por un brazo a Yamazaki lo arrojo sobre su cuerpo susurrando con voz temblorosa.

-Ya no quiero más dedos te quiero a ti… ahora mismo, hazlo.- Yamazaki asintió, doblo sus rodillas apoyándose en estas y en uno de sus brazos para elevarse y apartarse un poco del cuerpo de Rin, mientras sus manos cogían los pliegues de las rodillas en las piernas de Matsuoka y flexionándolas las empujo un poco hacia los lados, las abrió para que el pudiera posar su glande en aquel lugar especial, Rin elevo sus manos posándolas sobre su cabeza, sabía lo que venía y se sujetó rápidamente del respaldo de la cama, afortunadamente era de barrotes y ensarto sus dedos sujetándose, sabía que su hombre estaba por demás decirlo bien dotado, con una punzada dolorosa logro percibir como aquella poya entraba; rompiendo todo a su paso y haciéndole cerrar los ojos emitiendo un sonido que silencio al contener su aliento, tal y como la primera vez, habían sido tres ocasiones en que ambos se habían amado y siempre dolía, era como si algo por dentro tuviera un lugar sensible que al introducirse Sousuke a el lograba penetrarlo, algo que por instantes en el sexo con él, sentía se abría y podía perder la cabeza, pues ante la penetración en ese lugar y el roce de su próstata el hacer el amor con Sousuke se volvió tremendamente una locura intensa.

Sousuke entro por completo, temblaba y su rostro se llenaba de sudor, sin duda lo hacía, pues su novio era lo suficientemente apretado y tierno, se agacho aun conectado y dando palpitaciones en su miembro sin poder evitarlas, Rin por fin daba pequeños respingos y abría despacio sus ojos para sentir la respiración en su oído de su amante quien confesaba.

-Rin… te quiero, humg, nunca dejare de amar esto que siento… cada vez que estoy dentro de ti.- Le estrecho entre sus generosas manos su rostro sometiendo entre sus cabellos rojos los dedos mientras saboreaba y besaba su boca, Rin derramo lágrimas, se sentía pleno y totalmente feliz a su lado, ser uno era lo más genial que podía sentir, jamás olvidaría la primera vez, pero vendrías más y más veces y en todas se enamoraría más de él, Sousuke aun entre sus labios comenzó a moverse.

-¡Hummmg!- La necesidad de respirar les hizo separarse, ahora respiraban agitados, sus alientos chocaban en cada uno de sus rostros, ambos con los ojos cerrados, sentían todo, Rin se abrazó al torso de Sousuke y este hundió su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, mientras sus caderas bombeaban deslizándose con real placer en su interior, haciéndole perder toda la cordura a Rin quien inicio a arañar la espalda de Sousuke y a susurrar su nombre en su oído, mientras la cama amenazaba con romperse por la fuerza en las envestidas, una pierna de Rin se abrió más de la cuenta cortesía de Sousuke quien no pudo evitar gruñir y exigir entrar más profundo, Rin susurro.-Sou-Sou-suke, ¡ajahhhh!- El mencionado se elevó y admirándole con los ojos entre abiertos aprecio el rostro sonrojado y lleno de sudor de su chico, llevo una mano para apartar un mechón rojo del rosto y acaricio su mejilla para posar entre su pulgar y dedo medio aquella barbilla, y agacharse y devorar sus labios nuevamente, continuo envistiendo salvajemente y necesitado por ese interior, quería que Rin sintiera el placer jamás percibido por su corta vida.

Rin gemía a mas no poder y jadeaba sin compasión, no podía con su corazón y el estremecimiento que el orgasmo estaba dictándole, pronto se correría, ¿y él? Sousuke negó rápidamente y cerro sus ojos, Rin había visto ese rostro antes, Sousuke siempre apretaba sus dientes y sus manos en una de sus piernas antes de correrse, no podían más, ambos se correrían, pero como en reiteradas ocasiones, Sousuke se agacho poso sus brazos bajo la cintura angosta de Rin y le apretó con pasión y deseo, Rin soltó un enorme jadeo y no pudo evitar el sentir ese estremecimiento severo que tenso sus músculos causando el orgasmo entre ambos vientres, mientras en su entrada palpitaba el pene de Yamazaki eyaculando portentosamente en su interior; Las respiraciones eran aceleradas e irregulares, parecían haber finalizado un relevo terrible, Rin observaba a su hombre con las cejas juntas en placer y la boca abierta dejando salir todo su aliento, mientras Sousuke al igual le mirada, pero juntaba su frente con la suya y susurraba.

-¿Dime que tal fue?-

-N… No, estuvo nada mal.-

-¿Sufriste, te dolió?-

-Es imposible no hacerlo, eres… Jummg.- Rin se quejó al sentir como aquel miembro ahora flácido se deslizaba saliendo de su interior, Yamazaki por fin caía a su lado llevaba un brazo a su frente y respiraba violento, mientras Rin susurraba.-No me dolió, me encanto.-

Yamazaki busco la mano de Rin y llevándola a su boca la beso susurrando.-No, entiendo por qué eres tan… tu interior es, de-demasiado para mí.-

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso antes.- Dijo serio Rin, sentándose en la cama con un enojo en su rostro.- No quiero saber más de ese asunto.-

-Pero…- Sousuke se acomodó en la cama, mirándole, y es que desde hace mucho tiempo Sousuke había tenido relaciones coitales con mujeres pero ninguno rellenaba ese espacio que Rin llenaba, en un fallido intento de olvidarle no pudo hacerlo, por ende busco refugio en mujeres que a la larga no le complacieron y no amaba; Rin se había quedado pegado a su piel a su corazón y pensamientos desde que le conoció. Pero a pesar de esto sinceramente Sousuke, sentía que desde la primera vez con Rin, el parecía una chica, en su interior, era idéntico; ya habían hablado de ese tema, hace un tiempo, resultando con un Rin bastante molesto, él no era chica. Aunque hubiera aceptado acostarse con su mejor amigo, eso no quería decir que este podía compararle. Yamazaki noto furioso a Rin y tratando de disculparse fue a abrazarle y susurrar en su oreja.-Lo siento, no quería herirte de esa forma.-

-Es que me molesta, que me compares con eso.-

-Sé que eres chico, no sé si es normal sentir eso… pues eres mi primer amor… te lo explique hace mucho.-

-Lo entiendo, pero que quieres que te diga ¿Qué vayas y te folles a otro hombre?-

-Podría ser…-

-¿JAH?- Cuestiono irritado observando asesino a Sousuke quien sonrió y al hacer aquello Rin indignado golpeo su hombro y susurro.-Ya cállate, baka.- Se puso en pie despacio y se condujo al sanitario, a este momento ya eran las 5 de la mañana, y no habían dormido nada, prendió la luz del cuarto de baño y enseguida tal como si fuera el mismísimo interruptor de ese baño, las náuseas lo atacaron, cayó al piso al frente del retrete y vomito ferozmente, Sousuke llego corriendo a él y grito.

-¡RIN!-

-…-No podía hablar su cuerpo temblaba horrendamente, Sousuke notaba como los jugos gástricos de color amarillo salían de su boca, eso lo asusto de inmediato, le trato de calmar, pero él no lo lograba, cada vez que tragaba para calmar, otra bocanada se presentaba en su garganta, luego de unos minutos por fin pudo controlarse, ayudado por Sousuke le metió a la ducha y le ayudo a asearse, finalmente Sousuke le depositaba en la cama y acariciaba sus cabellos para darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrar.

-Por favor, no te muevas de la cama.-

-Sousuke…-

-Tranquilo… iré a ver si Rei sabe de algún remedio para las náuseas.-

-No, me dejes solo.- Dijo sujetando su mano con fuerza.- No estarás solo, llamare a los chicos.-

-Está bien.- Dijo con voz averiada Rin, no se sentía nada bien, siempre era lo mismo, cada despertar era igual por todos esos largos meses, así era como despertaba siempre, y cuando no sucedía, al finalizar de desayunar vomitaba por algún olor extraño o nauseabundo, Rin se encobijo, el malestar parecía haber pasado, mas sin embargo estaba aún temblando, no quería volver a pasar por eso de nuevo, debía ver rápido a un médico antes de que los síntomas empeoraran.

*S~&amp;~R*

Escuchaba a lo lejos el toque de su puerta, Nagisa estaba dormido sobre su pecho aferrado a ese como si se tratara de la mejor almohada del mundo, pero lentamente arrugaba sus ojos y escuchaba los golpes desesperados en la puerta, Nagisa por fin se movió y elevando su rostro admiro a Rei y susurro con calma.

-Rei… Alguien toca la puerta… Deben ser tus padres.-

-Mmm, Na…-Abrió un poco sus ojos y aferro más aquel rubio a su pecho cuando de pronto su cabeza proceso la palabra "PADRES" Rei abrió sus ojos enormes y se incorporó rápido.-¡MIS PADRES!- Nagisa cayó al piso mientras oía del Ryugazaki.-NAGISA, DESE PRISAVISTASE.-

El rubios e puso en pie y se soltó en risas, como disfrutaba hacer esas bromas a su pelos azules quien luego de ver como este se atacaba de risa, se relajó y sudo una gotita susurrando.-Usted algún día me matara de un infarto.-

-JAJAJAJAJA, REI TU CARA JAJAJAJAJAJA DIOS…- Se silenció al escuchar de nuevo los toques en la puerta, enseguida el joven se movió a la cercanía de esta y cuestiono.-¿Hola quién es?-

-Nagisa-kun habla en ingles.-

-Oh Si etto.- Se la pensó.- QUIEN SER.-Dijo en la lengua nativa de Australia mientras Rei suspiraba hondo y buscaba sus gafas ambos escucharon.

-Soy Yamazaki, Rei, necesito que vengas a mi habitación Rin no se siente bien.- Rubio y ojo mora se apuraron, a buscar su ropa interior y pantalones, abrieron la puerta de prisa, mientras Rei se colocaba una camiseta y Nagisa admiraba al peli negro en el pasillo con rostro afligido y preocupado, los tres se dirigían a la habitación cuando Nagisa se quedó rezagado y decidió ir por Makoto y Haru.

En la habitación de Haru…

La escena era igual solo que el que estaba sobre su pecho era el castaño, quien roncaba como un gatito mientras que Haruka al escuchar los golpes en la puerta se movió despacio y sin despertarle se condujo a esta para abrirla despacio, Nagisa enseguida saludo diciendo.-Bue….!HARU!- Grito el chico de ojos rosas oscuros cubriéndose los ojos de prisa, Haru enseguida agacho su mirada y noto que estaba desnudo.

-Ah… lo siento.- Dijo para tomar una toalla pequeña del baño que estaba al lado de la puerta, esos hoteles eran así de simples el sanitario estaba al lado de la puerta de la entrada, Nagisa trago grueso y admiro a Makoto también desnudo y boca abajo en su cama.

-¿Uhhhh que paso aquí?-

-Oh,.. Mierda.- Susurro por lo bajo no quería que se dieran cuenta y el mismo había metido la pata, pronto Makoto escucho ruido y se fue despertando, rasco sus ojos susurrando con voz suave y grave.

-¿Haru, que sucede?-

-Holaaa.- Nagisa saludo, ya dentro de la habitación al lado de un Haruka inexpresivo.- Oh Makoto no había visto ese lunar.-

-¡NAGISA!- Se giró en su cuerpo cayendo al piso boca arriba y con la sabana cubriendo su paquete, mientras el Rubio moria de risa, pero Haruka enseguida cuestiono.

-¿Qué está pasando, que haces despierto tan temprano?-

-¡OH SI!- Nagisa observo serio y preocupado a su amigo y susurro.- Es Rin no se siente bien.-

Haruka agrando la mirada, enseguida busco algo que ponerse y salió directo a la habitación de Yamazaki y Matsuoka, mientras Makoto en el piso susurraba.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-

-No sé, vamos a ver Makoto-chan, date prisa.- El asintió y se puso todo lo necesario para salir de ahí.

Ya estaban en la habitación del tiburón quien era revisado por Rei y quien susurraba.

-Ya me paso, estoy mejor.-

-Por si acaso, deberías de tomar esto.- Dijo dándole un medicamento para las náuseas.- No son pastillas peligrosas las uso para los mareos es todo.-

-¿Tú te mareas Rei?-

-Bueno, nunca había viajado en avión, así que deduje que gracias a mi anteriores experiencias en los barcos, algo así podría ocurrir.- Explico acomodándose las gafas, Rin admiraba a sus amigos los cuales estaban preocupados y totalmente adormitados, Haruka tenía el cabello espantado como si un león o más bien una ballena le hubiera pasado enzima, Nagisa estaba todo rojo de su cuello y Rei aunque fuera experto en lo pulcro y perfecto, parecía alguien que no durmió bien la noche y sus ojos estaban ojerosos, ahora observo a Makoto quien tenía chupetones en todo su cuello. Rin sonrió y susurro.

-Que gracioso.-

-¿Qué es gracioso?- Cuestionaba Nagisa.

-Ustedes, parecen sacados de la lavadora, ¿Qué les paso?-

-Todos se miraban culpables y cómplices, prácticamente se sonrojaron al instante.-

-Bueno, nos alegra que estés bien, pero ahhh tengo mucho sueño, Vamos Haru.- Susurro Makoto a un Haru que le observo un poco dudoso y notando la mirada de Makoto que recaía en su cuello se observó al espejo de la habitación notando las marcas en su cuello, pronto se aclaró la garganta y susurro.

-Makoto tiene razón. Al menos ya estás bien, nos vemos después.- Salieron de inmediato de la habitación, Nagisa enseguida se soltó en risitas pequeñas y disimuladas, cuando analizo a Rei y susurro.

-Rei-chan creo que Rin se dio cuenta.-

-¿De qué me di cuenta Nagisa?-Cuestionaba divertido el Matsuoka, Yamazaki sentado en la otra cama soltó una risa silenciosa dejando más rojos a esos dos, Rei se estreso y susurro.

-Bu-Bueno, comuníqueme como siguió, después… A-ADIOS.- Se desapareció de la habitación dejando a Nagisa solo y siendo observado con entero interés por los ex estudiantes de Samezuka los cuales cuestionaron.

-Tal parece que esos chicos tuvieron una noche salvaje.-

-Ya dinos todo Nagisa.-

-Etto… Rin-chan pues si, al menos Rei y yo ya somos novios.-

-¿En serio?-

-Hai… Pero.- Miro al piso triste.- No durara mucho, debemos aprovechar el viaje, después nos separaremos.-

-Eso es triste.-Susurro Yamazaki, siendo observados por rubio y pelirrojo.- Estoy seguro que buscaran la forma de verse.- Sonrió- Rin y yo lo hicimos.- Rin se sonrojo deprisa.

-SOUSUKE.-

-¿Qué pasa, él te tuvo confianza deberías tenerla tú también?-

Nagisa observaba a cada uno y prontamente susurro.-No puede ser ¿ustedes dos, ta-tambien son?-

Rin suspiro.- Si…-

-VAYA, ETTO EL AMOR ANDA EN EL AIRE JAJAJA.-

-¿No te parece malo Nagisa?-

-Para nada… pienso que si nos conocimos y nuestros destinos se encontraron es por algo, algo muy fuerte y poderoso.- Ahora entristeció.- Por eso debemos vivirlo aunque la sociedad no lo comprenda.-

Yamazaki cerro sus ojos y Rin agacho su rostro, el más pequeño de sus amigos le había dado una buena lección de moral, se despidió no sin antes ser anunciado por Matsuoka que partirían a casa de Lori y Russel a las 10 am, dejando solos a aquellos dos que se miraron uno al otro, comprendiendo el mensaje que ese chico les había dado. Sousuke se sentó a su lado y beso a su amante y novio con amor susurrando.

-Rin… Hazuki-san tiene razón.-

-…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada…- mintió para acomodarse en la cama, faltarían unas horas antes de ir con la pareja…

*S~&amp;~R*

Casa de Russel y Lori… 10:30 am.

El autobús los dejo a unas cuantas cuadras, mientras caminaban admiraban toda la residencial y finalmente llegaban con un elegante retraso de media hora, Rin tendría que dar una breve explicación de lo ocurrido, pero mientras sus amigos caminaban a su lado poco le importo las horas, hacía mucho que no la pasaban todos juntos, hizo la promesa de vivir ese día sin preocuparse en nada, pronto llegaban a casa y notaba como una camioneta negra estaba parqueada al frente de la vivienda, se extrañó, pero luego llego a la entrada y toco el timbre, rápidamente Lori se apareció en el lumbral y susurro.-

-¡Rin cariño, pensamos que no llegarías!-

-Lamento el retraso el autobús tomo el camino más largo Lori.-

-No te preocupes, pasen, pasen.- Dijo a todos para que ellos se abrieran paso en aquel hogar, admirando las fotografías en las repisas, Nagisa se divirtió al ver a Rin de pequeño con uniforme de la escuela a la cual asistió, mientras ellos analizaban todas esas fotos llenas de recuerdo, Rin era saludado por Russel y otro hombre uno de semblante mayor y rostro tierno.

-Rin, este es mi amigo Jackson.-

-OH, mucho gusto Rin Matsuoka.-

-Mucho gusto muchacho, hablas muy bien el inglés.-

-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió.- Ellos son mis amigos.- Dijo señalando y él es Sousuke Yamazaki.-

-Mucho gusto.-

-Rin él, es un médico del hospital de Sídney, está encargado en el área de Oncología.- El ruido en sus amigos dejo de escucharse ahora todos prestaban atención a los dos adultos, se dirigieron a la sala y tomaron asiento, Lori entregaba bebidas a sus amigos y a los otros dos adultos. El hombre de avanzada edad y saco impecable susurro.

-Tengo entendido que, te hicieron unas pruebas, ¿Puedo verlas?- Yamazaki se rebusco en sus bolsillos siendo visto por Rin entrego los papeles arrugados, aquel hombre observaba estos, se colocó las gafas y analizo sin entender mucho la situación, observo a Lori y a Russel y susurro algo en francés, y es que en Australia además del inglés también se habla muy bien el francés, habían muchos habitantes provenientes de Canadá y Jackson era uno de ellos, Lori y Russel se admiraron uno al otro, y luego cuestionaron.

-¿Qué debe hacer entonces Rin?-

Aquel medico entrego los papeles al pelos negros quien regreso a su asiento al lado de Rin y entre ambos escucharon.

-No parecen exámenes que concuerden con un cuadro de Oncología, por lo pronto necesitaremos hacerte una Resonancia Magnética, eso nos ayudara a encontrar y determinar qué tipo de cáncer es y que órganos está atacando. Jackson acomodaba sus gafas y susurraba con voz seria y rasposa.- Aunque por tu físico y apariencia no veo nada que no haya visto en otros pacientes a lo mejor, el resultado fue alterado por razones que desconozco, quizás un medicamento o algo que consumiste antes de las pruebas.-

-Yo jamás consumiría drogas señor.-

-Algún medicamento fuerte, como un diclofenaco o algo que calme el dolor de una lesión.-

-Rin no tiene lesiones, está en un buen estado físico.- Intervino Sousuke con antera calma.

-Entiendo, entonces no hay nada más que hacer el examen de Resonancia Magnética,- Lori y Russel asintieron.

-¿Y eso cuanto costara?- Cuestionaba un poco preocupado Matsuoka, el había ahorrado dinero pero no sabría cuánto costaría hacerse algo así.

-No te preocupes, eso ira por mi cuenta, Lori y Russel me han comentado que eres como el hijo que no tuvieron, lamento no haberte conocido antes, pero pertenezco a una asociación que trabaja de manera gratuita en Australia, no somos caridad nada más somos un grupo de médicos que nos tomamos el tiempo para personas como tú, extranjeros que vienen a trabajar a este país y enferman y no pueden costear un seguro médico.- Sometió su mano en su bolsillo y extendió su tarjeta.- Nuestra clínica se llama Acces Now, también trabaja en estados unidos. Hay muchos colegas provenientes de ese país que están trabajando con nosotros incluso de Canadá.

Rin quedo helado, aquel hombre amablemente había dado su ayuda, se sintió pésimo en su país la situación seria otra, apretó sus puños, mientras atrás de Yamazaki y él, Rei explicaba todo a grandes rasgos a Haruka y los otros dos jóvenes, Sousuke llevo su mano a la de Rin y susurro.

-No es momento de hacerte el indignado.- Susurro en japonés.- tampoco el indeciso, debes hacerte esa prueba.-

Rin observo a su novio con miedo y temblores, en todo su cuerpo, agacho su rostro y deslizándose unos cuantos mechones asintió susurrando.-Le agradezco mucho, Doctor Jackson.- Elevo su mirada lleno de determinación.-¿Cuándo iniciamos?-

-Aún estamos a tiempo de ir a la clínica a prepararte, debes, pasar primero algunos análisis, si la resonancia sale bien te iras a casa y llamaremos si hay algún cambio en unos días.-

-¿De nos era si?- Cuestiono Russel.-

-Si notamos algo sospechoso en la resonancia, te internaremos de inmediato.-

-¿Internarme?-

-Rin, es para investigar y analizar más a fondo.-Explico Lori preocupada.

-Rin…- Hablo Haru comprendiendo.- No, te preocupes, estaremos contigo en el hospital.-

El analizo a sus amigos y luego a Yamazaki, duramente asintió y susurro.- De acuerdo.-

-Bien,.. Lori Russel ya saben la dirección me adelantare, pueden llegar cuando estén listos.-

-Gracias Jackson, estaremos ahí más tarde.- El hombre de saco asintió y se dirigió a la puerta despidiéndose de los chicos los cuales guardaron silencio sepulcral en la sala, todos estaban llenos de miedo y de expectativas negativas, Nagisa fue el primero en hablar.

-Oigan, esas caras de funeral no ayudan a Rin-chan.- Haruka, Makoto y Rei se impactaron.- Prometimos ayudarle así que cambien esos rostros y demore ánimos.- Así lo hicieron, Haruka pronto susurro.

-Sera interesante ver a Rin en bata de hospital.-

-¡HARU!-

-¿Cariño, que están diciendo?- Cuestiono Lori a Rin.

-Idiotas, no dicen nada.-

-Se podrá ver su trasero al aire.- Reía Nagisa, abrazándose a Yamazaki a quien susurro.-Sera bueno para ti.- Sonrió.-

-Ejemmm.- Sousuke se sonrojo, mientras Rin se ponía rojo de furia, y trataba de no traducir aquello a Lori, mientras Russel se dirigía a la cocina y susurraba.

-¿Ya desayunaron chicos?-

-NOOOO.- Eso lo entendieron todos muy bien, ya todos se acercaban a la pequeña mesa y los que no lograban sentarse en las sillas se iban al sofá, Lori y Russel estaban felices de ver reír a Rin parecía que el chico que conocieron había regresado y mucho más contento, a su lado Sousuke quien le miraba con entero amor, mientras el pelos rojos le codeaba y sonreía. Estaban a la mitad de la comida cuando notaron que Matsuoka había terminado ya y se bajaba del banco de su silla a buscar más, Lori le dijo en su lenguaje que se sirviera que había más, Haru y Makoto se miraron uno al otro y susurraron entre ellos, mientras Nagisa exponía a un Rei quien arreglaba la comida en formas y colores para que se viera hermosa.

-Rei-chan, Rin-chan se está sirviendo más.-

-¿He?- Elevo su cabeza siendo visto por Haru y Makoto al frente en la mesa de la sala, y notando como Rin comía divertido al lado de Sousuke expuso acomodando sus gafas.- Hay un proverbio que dice… que, enfermo que tiene apetito tiene vida para mil años.- Los cuatro analizaron al Matsuoka quien comía a enormes horcajadas, sonrieron y los ánimos se aceleraron más.

Luego de un rato, Russel y Lori se alistaron mientras los chicos escuchaban las diversas experiencias de Rin en Australia cuando era pequeño, Yamazaki se sintió retraído, como deseo haber estado con Rin en esos terribles años en los que no sabía nada de ese lugar.

-Eres increíble Rin-chan, yo si estuviera en un lugar extranjero y sin poder comunicarme, me hubiera deprimido demasiado.-

-Bueno…- Rin agacho su mirada y susurro.- El recuerdo de ustedes me mantuvo vivo, hasta mi percance con este tonto.- Dijo empujando con su mano a Haruka quien susurro.

-Lloraste como niña.-

-BAKA.- Rin se quejó.

-Al menos ahora ya no estarás solo.- Confeso Makoto con calma.- Nos tendrás a todos cerca.-

-Makoto, chicos gracias.-

-De nada….-

-No tiene por qué agradecer.- Susurro Rei.- Bien lo he decidido estudiare medicina.-

-¿Medicina? Cuestionaron todos impactados.

-No dijiste que querías ser científico y no sé qué tonterías más incluso me rechazaste cuando te fui a ver al torneo de verano.- Bufo Rin.- Que por cierto Haru, Rei, es mucho mejor capitán que tú.-

-¿De que hablas? el capitán de Iwatobi era Makoto.-

-E… siii.- Susurro el castaño animado y avergonzado.

-¡JAH!- Rin se soltó a reír.- Nagisa no me dejara mentir, le dieron una derrota horrenda a Samezuka.-

-Ciertamente así fue.- Dijo Rei completamente creído.- Los vencimos sin compasión.-

-Es que Rei-chan es muy bueno con sus discursos cursis.-

-JAJAJAJA, TE CREO.- Gritaba Rin contento, haciendo a todos impactarse, esa sonrisa, ahora era demasiado hermosa, sus ojos brillaban y su cabello se movía al compás de sus movimientos, increíblemente bello, los cuatro chicos se quedaron tiesos, Yamazaki noto aquello y aclarando su garganta les saco de sus pensamientos, para pronto escuchar de Lori.

-Bueno chicos llego la hora…-

-Rin… Debemos irnos ya.- El mencionado suspiro hondo y poniéndose en pie del sofá de la sala observo a la pareja, se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y exclamo.

-Pues a mal paso darle prisa.- Los demás se pusieron de pie y se juntaron a ellos, para enseguida salir de la casa, afortunadamente Lori y Russel tenían dos autos un Jepp y un deportivo de cinco puestos, se dividieron para ir mejor, Haru, Makoto, Rin y Sousuke se acomodaron en el Jepp con Russel mientras Lori se llevaba a rubio y pelo azul.

La marcha se inició…

*S~&amp;~R*

Ya estaban en las avenidas traficadas, la ciudad se apreciaba imponente y tremendamente actualizada, pasaron por museos edificios enormes y el fabuloso complejo deportivo con forma de conchas, lugar que recordaba Haru con especial aprecio, algún día llegaría a ese sitio y competiría contra los mejores, observo a su amigo y también pensó en que lo haría contra Rin estaba decidido. Aquel paisaje se fue al entrar a un centro lleno de edificios de tres pisos blancos y otros de puertas y paredes de vidrio, Russel busco un parqueo cercano al pabellón 10 de los 30 edificios existentes, cada pabellón tenía su especialidad explico, colocando la palanca en la letra P de Parking. Admiro a Rin y susurro.

-¿Ya estás listo?-

-No hay forma de que no lo esté.- Susurro, retirando el cinturón y saliendo del vehículo al igual que sus compañeros y novio quien le observo con entera atención, el viento azoto a las ocho seis personas, mientras caminaban del parqueo a las puertas automáticas, en donde Russel se adelantó explicando a la hermosa recepcionista que un paciente e el Doctor Jackson estaba citado para hoy.

La chica asintió y enseguida toco un botón en un teléfono para llamar a un enfermero, por los parlantes, Rin y los otros notaron como un hombre moreno y alto salía con ropas de color ocre, traía consigo una silla de ruedas y susurraba en ingles.-¿Quien es el paciente?-

-Aquí.- Señalaron todos a Rin, quien suspiraba hondo y susurraba.

-¿Por qué tengo que entrar en una silla de ruedas? no estoy discapacitado.-

-Rin, solo relájate.- Susurro Sousuke, tomando la billetera de su novio y algunas cosas personales incluso su collar termino en las manos de Yamazaki quien entregaba todo aquello a Haruka y susurraba.-Iré con él, por favor esperen aquí.-

-Claro…- Los jóvenes se movieron a las sillas en la sala de esperas, mientras Nagisa se pegaba al enorme vidrio admirando una fuente portentosa, diciendo.

-Mira Haru agua.-

Haru sudo helado, casi caminaba como poseído, Makoto le sujeto y rito a Hazuki.-NAGISA, BAKA.-

-Jajaja.-

-Disculpen, este es un hospital, guarden silencio.- Susurro Rei, admirando un libro, El rubio se preguntó de dónde había sacado aquello y enseguida cuestiono.

-¿Ne Rei-chan de donde sacaste eso?-

-Me lo facilito la señora Lori, le explique quería saber más de eso llamado Resonancia Magnética.-

-Y de que va eso.- Cuestiono Makoto con Haru a su lado, los tres observaban al peli azul quien, había capturado la página con el concepto explicando a sus propias palabras lo que esta era….

-Una resonancia magnética se utiliza en los casos en los que una enfermedad a simple vista no es descubierta, por ejemplo en pacientes que tiene piedras en la vesícula pueden examinar, los lugares específicos en los que se encuentran las piedras y en el caso de oncología analizan el cuerpo completo para saber en dónde se encuentra el tumor… -

-Que miedo.-

-¿Es peligroso?-

-Según lo que dice aquí, no lo es, es una cantidad mínima de radiación que afecta poco el cuerpo, al momento en que se introduce al paciente al tubo la propagación de rayos hace sentir un calor en la zona lumbar eso es lo que dice ahí,-

-vaya…- Haruka se apreciaba preocupado aunque no fuera algo que doliera sabía que para Rin seria incomodo, Makoto noto aquella expresión y con calma susurro a su chico ojos azules.

-Rin va a estar bien, será rápido.- Sonrió amablemente Tachibana, se quedaron ahí sentados escuchando las explicaciones de Rei, mientras adentro.

*S~&amp;~R*

Fue llevado a una habitación de preparación, mientras el enfermero le entregaba la bata de hospital el preguntaba.

-Nombre y fecha de nacimiento.-

-Rin Matsuoka.-

-¿Matsuoka?-

\- A.- Susurro con prisa Sousuke, deletreando.- Febrero 2 1997.- (N/A: Recuerden que estos chicos tienen 18 años.)

El enfermero apuntaba en un folder agradeciendo al ojo verde, Lori y Russel apreciaban la total atención de Sousuke ante lo que le preguntaban al peli rojo, se miraban complacidos y entendiendo completamente que ellos no serían de ayuda pues quien le conocía mas era el joven Yamazaki decidieron retirarse, diciendo.

-Rin, estaremos en la sala de esperas, solo sigue las indicaciones del enfermero ok.-

-Pe-pero…-

-No te preocupes, Susurro Russel.- Sousuke parece ser el indicado para estar contigo.-

-Se los agradezco.- Susurro el pelo negro, haciendo reverencia.

-Nos veremos en un rato Rin…-

-Hai, gracias.- Expuso viéndoles partir, para pronto escuchar del enfermero.

-Lo voy a pesar, venga conmigo.- Lo llevo a un costado en donde estaba una báscula, mientras entregaba su ropa a Sousuke, pues ya estaba vistiendo la bata, esta era de fondo blanco y con figuras de colores, no era como Nagisa lo había dicho la abertura estaba al frente y solo era amarrada por una cinta de tela, Rin noto como la mano de aquel hombre movía el artefacto que indicaba su peso y susurro.- 180.-

-¿180?- Cuestiono.- ¿Esas son libras o kilos?- Cuestiono agitado.

-Libras señor.-

-¿HE?-

-Rin cálmate.-

-Pero cuando aumente tanto.-

-Solo relájate.- Susurro en su lengua, haciendo bajar al chico de la báscula pues el enfermero le invito a sentarse en una camilla y explico que necesitaba su brazo derecho, en el cual apretó un medidor de presión, coloco su estetoscopio en el pliegue de su codo e inicio a inflamar aquel cinturón negro que apretó con fuerza su brazo, Rin admiraba todo con total silencio y cuando logro ver que ese sujeto apuntaba todo en su reporte, fue liberado el aire contenido en el cinturón y separando este de su brazo, tomo una máquina que permanecía en un pedestal y tomo un palito con un tubito, que saco de una caja sellada, para susurrar.

-Por favor abra la boca y levante la lengua.- El así lo hizo,-Cierre.- Obedeció, espero unos segundos y su temperatura era calculada.- Ok, hemos terminado la revisión, el doctor vendrá pronto por favor esperen en el consultorio dos.- Ambos salieron de ese minúsculo cuarto para ir al consultorio dos, en donde Yamazaki se acomodó en una silla y Rin en la camilla, estaba comenzando a deprimirse, no quería que los próximos días de su vida, fueran como estos, yendo de hospital en hospital.

-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.- Expuso Sousuke poniéndose en pie y llevando su mano a su mejilla acaricio sus cabellos y con uno de sus pulgares rozo su labio inferior diciendo.- Quisiera besarte.-

-Seria agradable que lo hicieras.-

-¿No importa que nos descubran?-

-A este punto ya no me importa nada.- Dijo con voz grave y serena, Sousuke se agacho y conecto sus labios con un suave beso que dio más fuerzas al Matsuoka, pronto escucharon la puerta abrirse y Sousuke se apartó despacio para situarse en la silla.

-Hola, Rin…- Saludo el doctor Jackson, analizando la situación y aclarándose la garganta había visto aquel beso, pero hizo caso omiso a aquello y susurro.- Tal parece tu presión, peso y altura están bien, los exámenes de orina marcan el mismo resultado, no te hicimos exámenes de sangre puesto que ya es demasiado tarde, lo haremos mañana, temprano.-

-¿Tengo que volver mañana?-

-Claro, para hablar de los resultados de la Resonancia.-

-Ok.- Susurro con calma suspirando.

-¿Estás listo?-

Soltó un enorme suspiro y dijo.- Si, vamos ya.-

Jackson no conocía los resultados a fondo, por eso no deseo hacerle un examen físico si algo tenía ese muchacho aquella maquina lo diría, llegaron a un cuarto iluminado, al centro había una maquina con una camilla al centro de lo que parecía un tubo, Sousuke se detuvo puesto que el doctor susurro.

-Sera mejor que vengas conmigo a la sala de visualización.-

-De acuerdo.- Rin y Sousuke se separaron, pronto a Rin le colocaban unos estickers en todo su cuerpo, en zonas estratégicas y de vital importancia, mientras la mujer encargada del examen susurraba.

-Por favor siéntese en la camilla y recuéstese.- Rin así lo hizo despacio, quedo boca arriba y trago grueso, temblaba por que el omento de la verdad había llegado, pronto la mujer le dio unos audífonos y susurro.-El ruido será muy fuerte, por acá podemos comunicarnos.- Sonrió.- Si te sientes incomodo presiona este botón,- Dijo dando un interruptor.- Sentirás un poco de calor y mucho ruido, cuando estés dentro te pediré que contengas la respiración ok.-

-Si señora.- Ya con las indicaciones aclaradas, Rin fue sometido al enrome tubo blanco que se volvió oscuro, a su frente solo logro ver una luz roja no podía moverse, estaba encerrado en ese pequeño espacio claustrofóbico, comenzó a sentir que su corazón palpitaba acelerado y su respiración se aceleraba, pronto escucho la voz de la mujer en sus audífonos quien dijo.

-Comenzamos en tres, dos, uno….- Un sonido infernal y de maquina se hizo presente, Rin se asusto, pero pronto aquel ruido se detenía y la luz pasaba desde su rostro hasta su pecho,…

En el cuarto de visualización el técnico de la máquina, revelaba las imágenes y susurraba.- Nivel craneal, limpio, cerebro y cráneo están limpios no hay ningún elemento sospechoso.

-Analicen la garganta y el tórax.- Sousuke analizaba las imágenes y podía ver que todo estaba saliendo bien, estaba apretando sus puños deseaba que todo estuviera bien.

-Tórax, pulmones completamente limpios, intestinos, páncreas y estómagos limpios, no hay nada.-

-Ok, nivel pélvico y piernas.-

-Sí, señor.- La máquina fue bajando hasta situarse al nivel del ombligo el técnico se asustó y apretó un botón rojo para pausar la imagen, Doctor Jackson.- Este se acercó de prisa, analizando las imágenes.- Hay un tejido sospechoso al nivel de la vejiga y uretra.- Jackson analizo de inmediato y pidió, por el micrófono.

-Cheryl, podrías volver a escañar su pelvis.-

-Claro.-

Sousuke respiraba angustiado, entonces escucho el ruido de sorpresa del médico a cargo y el técnico enseguida, Jackson agrando sus ojos y se apuró a gritar.-Cancela el examen sácalo de ahí.-

-SI SEÑOR.- la chica corrió de prisa a cancelar lo que hacía, tomo a Rin de una mano y le ayudo a sentarse mientras este cuestionaba,

-¿Ya termino?-

-Sí, ha sido muy valiente.-

-Gracias…-

-Sousuke admiraba como los médicos e ingenieros hablaban de prisa, Jackson tomo un teléfono y llamo a otro doctor que admiraba las imágenes y susurraban tremendamente impactados.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono por fin Yamazaki.

Jackson observo al joven y susurro.- Llevaremos a Rin a una habitación, tendrá que quedarse internado.-

Un estremecimiento rodeo todo su cuerpo, un golpe se sintió en su estómago, esas palabras no las quería escuchar.-¿Pero que está pasando?-

-Les explicaremos en cuanto tengamos las imágenes claras, por ahora Rin debe ser internado inmediatamente.- Dijo el médico completamente sofocado y angustiado, dos enfermeras entraron y recibieron órdenes de llevarlo a una recamara, además de colocarle una intravenosa con suero y otra medicación.

Sousuke noto como Rin era obligado a sentarse a la silla de ruedas y en tanto aquello ocurría este se asustó, Sousuke llego a su lado y susurro.-Rin deben internarte.- El rostro del mencionado se puso pálido, agacho su mirada y no pudo decir nada, Yamazaki no pudo acercarse ya lo trasladaban a una habitación, mientras el quedo sol en el pasillo, que se convirtió el lugar más silencioso y tstrico.

*S~&amp;~R*

En la sala de esperas, Sousuke se presentaba con el rostro pálido, tan pálido como una hoja de papel, regulo su respiración y susurro con los ojos rojos, admirando a sus amigos y a Russel y Lori los cuales escucharon.-Rin ha sido hospitalizado.-

-¿Pero qué paso?-

-Rin, ¿Está bien que pasa?- Cuestionaron todos en conjunto, completamente angustiados y llenos de desesperación, Sousuke negaba diciendo que no sabía nada, que nadie le había dicho palabra alguna solo que Matsuoka había sido llevado a una habitación y le habían puesto suero, la preocupación rodeo cada uno de los corazones en esa sala, Haru callo a la silla, al igual que los otros tres, lo que tanto temían había sucedido, el cáncer era real…

_**Bien espero les haya gustado y los lemones también xD aunque no enfatice en las otras dos parejas, ya tendrán su momento no se preocupen n_n espero haya sido de su agrado y mil perdones por la falta de ortografía y palabras repetidas, sucede que no tuve mucho tiempo para corregir, espero esto no vuelva a pasar pero es que mi tiempo es reducido apenas y puedo sentarme a escribir pero lo seguiré haciendo lento pero seguro espero os haya gustado y que estén preguntándose qué es lo que tiene Rin? O.O!**_

_**Shewolf89 espero sea de tu agrado n_n cuídate mucho besos a todos los que me comentan y siguen en amor yaoi y en fanfiction muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y add! Nos vemos!**_


	5. Chapter 5Intersexual Familia

**Hola como estas! **

**Raramente estoy actualizando antes del plazo expuesto, pero es que quería con enormes ganas publicar este capítulo para enfocarme en otro fic que tengo lol (eso no quiere decir que lo dejare botado) Perdón a mis lectores que leen mis otros fics, es que a veces la inspiración es tan insana que se centra solo en un fic en específico, pero no se desesperen las ideas de los demás están escritas y a salvo en un cuadernito n_n cosa que solo me falta hacer los capítulos muajajaja!**

**Sin tanto preámbulo quiero darles una aclaración del siguiente capítulo de Contra la Marea…**

**Y es: En la actualidad, la sociedad está sufriendo de una enfermedad llamada INTERSEXUALIDAD o HERMAFRODISMO. Gracias a los estudios y los reportajes que he visto, pienso que hay muchos casos y que esta enfermedad en la que el hombre está evolucionando de manera extraña, es real y por ende en un futuro quiero concientizar a las mentes hermosas que leen este escrito…. Primero que nada, nada de esto es real o al menos a pasado, sin embargo; si hubo un hombre que en una ocasión al pasar por un examen se le detecto un Útero poco desarrollado, es decir el nació con una diversidad de sexo… Esto lo entenderán a medida vayan leyendo este capítulo O.O! No quiero indagar más pero si tiene curiosidad busquen información de este desorden Genético n_n **

**Cuídense mucho y que disfruten este capítulo!**

**IMPORTANTE: por favor lean las notas finales necesito de su cooperación gracias! 3**

**Contra la marea.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**5: Intersexual.**

**Familia.**

El ruido de las ruedas transitar por los pasillos era el peor que pudo escuchar, además de los anuncios por los parlantes y los pasos acelerados de aquellas enfermeras que lo llevaban con prisa a otra zona. Habían pasado dos elevadores y un paso a desnivel demasiado recorrido para hospitalizarlo llego a pensar el de ojos rubí. Luego de casi 15 minutos siendo empujado, por fin llego a un área extraña con pasillos de paredes rosas y azules, en los cuales doctores y enfermeras lucían con uniformes por decirlo infantiles y llamativos. Nada que ver con el ambiente en Oncología. Finalmente llego al fondo del corredor a la que sería su habitación, fue introducido y dirigido a la cama para que se sentara, enseguida y sin mediar palabras una enfermera más sujeto su brazo y enlazo un hule fuertemente haciendo saltar sus venas y causar dolor.

-Oiga, ¿Qué está pasando?-

Cuestiono Rin, admirando como la mujer palpaba su piel buscando las venas y ya cuando la tubo ubicada, tomo un pequeño sobre lo abrió y saco de este una toalla repleta de alcohol, limpio el área que estaría a punto de perforar con una fina aguja, Rin mostro un rostro lleno de preocupación y desesperado también, ninguna de las ahí presentes le decía nada. Mas sin embargo; esucho.

-Por favor apreté su puño, esto será rápido.-

Rin noto como sacaba varios tubitos de plástico y los colocaba a un costado en su camilla, mientras otra enfermera, Se acercaba a los pes de la cama y despegaba un cinturón que reconoció de inmediato, era un medidor de presión; La enfermera desenredó el tubo que colgaba de este cinturón y lo conectaba a una maquina luego colocaba el medidor de presión en el otro brazo y otra más separaba los stickers que antes le colocaron, ahora esta misma chica le pedía que se abriera la bata, Rin a costa de dudas así lo hizo, lentamente desato la cuerda que la ajustaba a su frente y la chica rápidamente retiro los otros stickers en su pecho y espalda, para luego entrelazar por su cadera un cinturón, que se ajustó fuertemente, dejando un aparato redondo debajo su ombligo; aquel aparato se trataba de un detector fetal. Rin no podía preguntar nada, todo estaba pasando rápido. Entonces sintió la punzada del catéter que estaban colocando en su brazo, noto como la mujer terminaba de colocar aquella aguja y aseguraba con una cinta adhesiva trasparente, después de sacar su sangre en ocho tubos diferentes, saco una bolsa trasparente y la engancho en un pedestal para asegurarlo al mismo tiempo que sacaba un tubito del bolsillo de su uniforme y susurraba.

-Señor, Matsuoka se le aplicara un poco de suero… el doctor a su cargo vendrá a explicarle luego, después se le colocara otro medicamento, pero permitiré que el médico le explique primero, Mi nombre es Claris y ellas son mis ayudantes pero yo seré su enfermera.-

-¿Qué está pasando?-

Volvió a preguntar, sabiendo que sería en vano tenía que hacerlo. La mujer que se identificó como Claris. esbozo una hermosa sonrisa al igual que las otras a los costados, mientras ayudaban a recostarse al pelos rojos en la cama y en ese movimiento le ajustaban aquel cinturón en su cintura, estiraban las pulcras sábanas blancas con sumo cuidado y depositaban un control cerca de su mano al tiempo que una de las chicas susurraba.

-Con este control puede cambiar los canales, subir el volumen y este….- Señaló un botón rojo.- Es para cuando usted necesite atención de inmediata, por si necesita ir al baño o le duele algo.-Rin se quedó tieso ya cuando estuvo quieto prendían una maquina a su costado algo que parecía un monitor y del cual vieron salir un papel con las estadísticas del ritmo cardiaco tanto de Rin como del bebé, las chicas se admiraron por un momento se vieron unas a las otras y sonrieron hasta que una de ellas dijo.- Regresaremos en un momento avisaremos a sus familiares para que vengan al pabellón de mujeres.-

-¿Al pabellón de mujeres?-

-Sí, señor.-

-Bienvenido al pabellón de maternidad.-Expuso una de las ayudantes.

-¿Qué?- Rin intento moverse pero ellas lo evitaron, de la nada Rin comenzó a escuchar un sonido extraño algo rápido y rítmico, se quedó quieto y susurro.-¿Qué es eso?-

-Pronto lo sabrá por favor quédese aquí tranquilo, traeremos a sus amigos.- Se retiraron, despacio y Rin observaba a todos lados, todo aquello parecía extraño, estaba en oncología y ahora en maternidad ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se quedó ahí analizando todo. Pudo ver dar una amplia descripción de su habitación, la cual tenía un baño en la entrada del lado derecho, las diferentes maquinas que estaban haciendo ruidos raros dos sillas al frente de su cama y un sofá a un costado frente a la ventana, en la cual las persianas estaban un poco abiertas, tragaba grueso y susurraba.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?-

*S~&amp;~R*

Jackson salía de oncología a la sala de esperas, rápidamente fue abordado por Lori y Russel incluso Sousuke y los demás lo rodearon, atosigaron rápidamente al médico con preguntas y palabras desesperadas y totalmente afligidas. Pronto Jackson llamo a la calma y dibujo una sonrisa, susurrando.

-Tranquilícense.- Russel y Lori estaban al borde de llanto.-Rin está bien, lo que sucede es que…- Antes de proseguir su nerviosismo le hizo dar una pausa, mirando a todos se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y trato de acomodar sus palabras.-Yo, no soy la persona idónea para explicarles, pero si me permiten acompañarlos al pabellón de maternidad, ahí la Doctora Rice podrá explicarles mejor.-

-¿Maternidad?- Cuestionaron la pareja incluso Sousuke quien no entendía nada, Haruka pronto cuestiono a Yamazaki quien susurro.

-Ri-Rin está en el pabellón de maternidad.-

Al escuchar aquello la situación se volvió sumamente extraña, los chicos habían pasado de la tristeza, a la angustia y de esta a la confusión completa, ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué habían llevado a Rin a ese lugar? Ni siquiera Rei que sabía un poco de estos asuntos comprendió lo que estaba miradas se encontraron en todos los ahí presentes, escucharon como el doctor Jackson les guiaría a donde estaba Matsuoka, a prisa, mientras caminaban Nagisa admiraba a todos sus amigos los cuales parecían estar confundidos nadie quería preguntar ni decir nada así que él se animó y no se contuvo.

-¿Por qué, Rin está en el pabellón de maternidad?-

-No lo sé…- Susurro Sousuke.- El doctor no dijo nada, solo menciono que otro doctor nos diría que estaba pasando.-

-Es probable…- Inicio Rei acomodando las gafas y susurrando con un rostro serio y lleno de sospecha.- Que hayan encontrado algo extraño en su examen pero, es muy raro, aunque en este momento soy incapaz de saber acerca de los protocolos de medicina, pero… internar a un hombre en ese lugar me parece demasiado ilógico.-

-No podemos hacernos ideas, debemos esperar a que los doctores expliquen.- Agrego Makoto calmando a todos.

-Entonces… ¿Rin está… bien?- Haruka hizo la mejor de las preguntas ya que… si no había estado internado en Oncología eso quería decir que no era cáncer o un tumor, todos se detuvieron, menos Lori y Russel. El medico al frente noto como ellos se habían parado y enseguida pregunto con voz alta.

-¿Muchachos está todo bien?-

Sousuke se acercó a este y susurro.- Doctor séame claro, ¿Rin tiene algo grave?- Jackson fue visto por todos y entonces dibujo una sonrisa y respondió.

-No, está muy lejos de estar muriendo, es más… Lo que vayan a escuchar en esa habitación deberán tomarlo con total madurez y discreción. –Jackson observo a todos aquellos que apoyaban al peli rojo y susurro.- Él va a necesitar de su comprensión y para no sentirse solo en esta nueva experiencia que se está abriendo hacia a él…- Jackson ahora observo a Lori y a Russel.- Y tal parece que deberán de comunicarse con su familia, es importante.-

-...Eso lo decidirá Rin.-

Expreso la pareja en conjunto, ya siendo traducido todo lo que dijo el médico por Sousuke, retomaron la caminata, ahora si las cosas eran apreciadas con positivismo, Nagisa estaba contento, Rei estaba aliviado y Makoto también, quien observaba a Haru caminando a su lado con las cejas juntas y en un semblante expresivo y preocupado, ante aquello susurro.

-Haru… Rin, está bien.-

Lentamente tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos causando que el ojo azul le mirara con impresión, Makoto le observo con entero amor y humildad causando en Haru relajar su rostro y concentrarse en lo que sucedería en cuanto llegaran a la habitación.

Finalmente llegaron al pabellón, admiraban todo a su alrededor, habían mujeres hermosas que caminaban por los pasillos esperando el terrible momento de dar a luz, mientras otras ya cargaban a sus hijos, las habitaciones con puertas abiertas llenas de familiares y regocijo se podía apreciar a cada paso, los chicos y los adultos admiraban todo con entera atención; mientras Jackson susurraba.

-Ya estamos aquí.- toco la puerta y entro de una vez, el matrimonio le acompañó y los cuatro jóvenes también, mientras que Sousuke se quedó congelado frente a la puerta notando el apellido de Rin en un costado del marco.

Adentro Rin trataba de moverse, pero estaba atado por todos lados, el suero el monitor en su abdomen y el controlador de presión arterial en su otro brazo; terrible era una situación terrible, no podía moverse incluso, el control para cambiar los canales se había caído al piso y estaba hecho un lio con la cama, había presionado sin querer un botón y el respaldo estaba muy arriba. Además de eso las ganas que tenia de ir al baño a descarar la vejiga, pero antes de si quiera poder intentar levantarse, escucho la puerta abrirse y noto a Jackson, la pareja y a Nagisa lanzarse gritando.

-RIN-CHAN.-

El rubio se colgó a su cuello y sus amigos le rodearon de prisa menos Sousuke quien estaba afuera, pronto fue atestado de preguntas.

-¿Qué paso, porque estás aquí?-

-¿Que está sucediendo, le han dicho algo Rin-san?- Cuestionaba Rei, agregando a las incógnitas de Makoto.

-Rin, ¿estás bien?- Pregunta Haruka con rostro desesperado.

Rin admiro a sus amigos con cara de quererse morir y con un suspiro susurro.- Estoy bien, no sé qué hago aquí, nadie me dice nada.-

-Creo que usted necesita ayuda.- Dijo Jackson acercándose para acomodar su cama y separar el controlador de presión.- No creo que necesite más esto.- Dijo desprendiendo el cinturón en su brazo, ahora lo demás si necesita tenerlo.

-Oiga, yo… necesito ir al baño.-

-Em eso, mejor esperemos a su doctor.- Susurro Jackson.

-Y haces bien, Doctor Jackson.- Expuso una mujer en la entrada con un traje celeste y una bata blanca.- Encontré a este chico en la entrada ¿les pertenece?- Señaló a Sousuke a su costado, Rin le observo y luego observo a otro lugar, le negó la mirada, de alguna forma Rin sentía que había decepcionado a Yamazaki al estar ahí o más bien se sentía avergonzado.

-Doctora, Rice…- Saludo Jackson.

-Vaya hay muchas personas aquí.- Dijo estrechando las manos de cada uno y saludando con emoción.- Mi nombre es Elena Rice, soy médico ginecólogo y obstetra.- Sonrió tiernamente.- Es un placer conocerles.- El ruido no se hizo presente, Rice percibió el ambiente pesado y enseguida se aclaró la garganta para acercarse a su paciente, quien le miraba con cara de ¡QUE CARAJOS HACE esa mujer en mi habitación y por qué! La medico quien tenía un cabello rubio y unos enormes ojos azules y gafas redondas trato de hablar, nerviosa dijo.-Em, em, Rin Matsuoka ¿verdad?-

-¿Q-Que, está pasando?-

-Mm.- Jimio sacando el folder de metal de su espalda y abriéndolo con total elegancia, agregando.- Bueno… primero que nada, debo hacerte una enorme pregunta.-

-¿La que sea?-

-¿Alguna vez te dijeron que eres… Intersexual?-

-¿Inter que?-

-Intersexual.-

-Doctora, Rice… creo que debería ser prudente en sus explicaciones, la situación es delicada.-

-Tiene razón doctor Jackson.- Susurro acercándose al monitor y revisando las estadísticas.- Bueno, mmm el corazón del producto está estable, y los exámenes están perfectos, no hay ningún problema incluso su presión arterial, todo está bien solo colocaremos un poco de Pro gestante, para que no haya ningún problema por el examen al que fue expuesto.-

-Eso quiere decir, que él bebé está bien.-

-¿Be-Bebé?- Cuestionaron Sousuke y Rin en conjunto.

-¡OH!- Rei dio un pequeño grito.-¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!- Los ojos de Ryugazaki casi se salen de sus orbitas, su pose fue de total impacto y acomodándose las gafas susurro.-Interesante.-

-¡Doctores por favor explíquense!- Grito raudamente Sousuke, acercándose por fin a los pies de la cama de Matsuoka, quien admiro a este y a sus amigos, Rin apretó sus puños, el ambiente se iba a poner extraño en esa habitación por lo cual pidió.

-Haruka… Makoto, Nagisa, Rei… Por favor salgan.-

-¿Qué pero Rin?- Cuestionaba Haru.

-Haru, no.- Makoto negó y susurro.- Ellos necesitan privacidad, vamos.-

-Estaremos afuera, Rin-san.- Susurro Rei, saliendo con los chicos, ellos cerraron despacio la puerta y adentro solo estaban la pareja, los doctores y los más jóvenes, los cuales se miraba sin poder creerlo, con calma Rice invito a sentarse a todos, enseguida Sousuke se acercó al costado de Rin, sin pensarlo sujeto su mano, no podía creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero quería respuestas, a todas las infinitas preguntas en su cabeza.

*S~&amp;~R*

Afuera los chicos estaban cabizbajos sentados en una banca, Nagisa movía sus pies de manera incesante, mientras que Haru aún seguía impactado, Makoto no sabía que decir ese desplante de Rin no lo vio venir, Rei observo a cada uno de ellos con atención y acomodando sus gafas susurro.

-No deben de sentirse así.-

Las miradas recayeron en el pelo azul quien aclaro su garganta y agrego.

-Rin-san necesita espacio, hay demasiadas personas ahí adentro además… a lo mejor no quiere que estemos ahí no porque no lo desee a lo mejor es porque siente vergüenza a algo que le está ocurriendo.-

Rei tenía total razón, era difícil entender a Rin, pero a pesar de las situaciones y las circunstancias Haru se puso en pie y susurro.- Le daremos todo el espacio que necesite.-

-Haru…-Makoto observaba a su chico más tranquilo y por decirlo así mas animado.

-Él nos dirá, después.-

-Cierto, Rin-chan nos dirá todo.- Expuso Nagisa.- No sé ustedes pero, yo tengo hambre y vi una cafetería por allá.-

-Pero ¿y si nos perdemos?-

-No se preocupe Makoto-san me he memorizado los pasillos y el número de la habitación, además solo debemos encontrar la habitación que diga Matsuoka.- Rei sonrió con un brillo reconocible en sus ojos, prontamente los chicos se sintieron menos tristes y caminaron en dirección de la cafetería…

*S~&amp;~R*

Mientras adentro de la habitación.

Rice estaba un poco insegura de como iniciar la explicación, ante la emoción que sentía por ser testigo de algo totalmente impresionante, se tuvo que relajar y buscar las palabras más idóneas, con prisa, pensó y recordó todos los exámenes en la universidad y en las practicas, era totalmente raro que una enfermedad así desarrollara un embarazo de esa forma. Pero pese a sus miles de pensamientos ella por fin fue abordada por Jackson el cual dijo.

-Doctora Rice, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Oh, mm si, lo siento…- Dijo para cerrar el folder y susurrar.- Bien, em… ¿cómo iniciar?-

-Si quiere puedo ayudarle a comenzar.-

-Si por favor.- Rin observaba a ambos doctores que no quería hablar y eso le molesto de sobre manera.

-Ya basta.- Gruño con voz grave y profundamente furiosa.- Si van a hablar háganlo ya.-

-Rin…-

-No, Sousuke, me han metido aquí, me han puesto todas estas cosas y nadie me dice nada, ¡HABLEN DE UNA VEZ!- Pidió con severidad.

-Tranquilo Rin.- Susurro Lori con preocupación.

-Muy bien, preste total atención… Le hemos movido a este pabellón por una simple y sencilla razón, la Resonancia Magnética encontró un tejido extraño al nivel de su pelvis, además de esto.- Dijo extendiendo unas fotografías a las manos e Rin, la había sacado de un folder que el medico traía, saco su bolígrafo de su bolsillo en su bata y señaló sobre la fotografía.- Esta es su columna y esta mancha acá es un útero, con un embrión perfectamente desarrollado.-Rin elevo su rostro y cuestiono en japonés.

-¿Qué acaba de decir? ¡No puede ser!- Sousuke sujeto lentamente las imágenes y cuestiono.

-¿Esto, como paso?-

-Esa parte me toca a mí.- Dijo la médico nerviosa.- Tratare de explicarle lo mejor que puedo, sucede que hay un grupo de personas que nacen con un desorden llamado Intersexualidad o diversidad de Sexo.- Rin prestaba total atención.- Esto pasa cuando a las siete semanas después de la concepción, los cromosomas que son los responsables de liberar las hormonas del sexo, manda un nivel de hormonas incorrecto y termina por hacer una combinación que no es normal…- Ella hizo una pausa y luego dibujo en una pequeña pizarra.- Los cromosomas de una mujer so los de un hombre se componen del X y Y, pero en el caso de una señal errónea de hormonas un feto termina conteniendo cromosomas XXY. En este punto los bebes nacen con dos sexos, por ejemplo en su caso que fue un varón desarrollo órganos sexuales femeninos internos también.- Rin tragaba grueso incluso Sousuke quien le observaba completamente serio.

-¿Qué… que está diciendo?-

-Señor Matsuoka…-

-NO, ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD.-

-Señor… por favor, tranquilícese.-

-YO, SOY UN HOMBRE, SOY UN HOMBRE.-

-Rin…- Sousuke apretó su mano y pidió.- Cálmate.-

-Pero… ¿Estas escuchado lo que está diciendo está loca?- Gritaba en japonés.

-Señor no le entiendo.-

-Por favor, deme un momento.- Dijo Sousuke observando de nuevo a Rin.- Por favor, deja que termine la explicación.-

-PERO SOUSUKE.-

-¿Dime una cosa, si esto es verdad, acaso no estarás feliz?- Rin chasqueo la lengua observando a otro lugar, no soportaba esa mirada tan hiriente que demostró Yamazaki quien susurro.

-Te dije que estaría contigo y que aceptáramos todo lo que viniera ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Pero…-Rin comenzó a temblar, pero suspiro hondo.- Por favor continúe.- Rice asintió y agrego.

-En las fotografías de Resonancia Magnética, descubrieron el útero y las trompas, muy bien desarrolladas a lo mejor su estilo de vida hizo reforzar estos órganos, pero ante todo debo hacerle una pregunta.-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Alguna vez… sintió algo raro, con respecto a su sexualidad o su apetito sexual o…?-

-No, jamás yo nunca me sentí diferente, yo…- Rin se silenció y observo a Sousuke quien apretó su mano y entonces con los ojos en el piso y sonrojado por completo susurro.- Hubo algo… cuando, yo…-

-Eso puedo explicárselo yo.- Dijo Sousuke serio.- Rin es mi pareja, no nos cuidamos, hemos mantenido relaciones dese hace tres meses y puedo confirmar lo que usted dice pues aunque sea mi primer relación con una persona de mí mismo sexo sentía que algo en su interior era diferente.-

-Entonces…- Susurro la doctora.- Es probable que el conducto vaginal este en su…-

-NO LO DIGA.- Expuso Rin completamente irritado, masajeando su entrecejo.- Esto no puede estar pasando.-

-Lo está.-Dijo la rubia subiendo el volumen del monitor fetal.- Ese cinturón en su cintura y pelvis, es un monitor fetal que colocamos a las mujeres para poder escuchar la variante en el corazón del feto y…- El ruido se hizo más elevado y acelerado.- Este es el sonido del corazón de vuestro hijo.- Sonrió amable.

-Un hijo.- Expuso Sousuke muy suavemente.-Por favor… esto ha sido suficiente, luego podrá explicar todo pero, Rin ha tenido suficiente…-

-Si… tiene razón.- Expuso la rubia.

-Bueno, nosotros hablaremos con usted Doctora.-Expuso Russel.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que preguntarle, acerca de los cuidados que tenemos que tener con Rin.- Agrego Lori.

-Eso me parece perfecto, ¿Ustedes son sus padres?-

-Eh… quisiéramos pero no, por favor vamos a su despacho.-

-Claro.- Dijo aquella encaminándose a la puerta y saliendo todos, menos Jackson y Rusel, los cuales se acercaron a Rin y susurraron.

-Chico, sé que es muy extraño, pero a pesar de todo, FELICIDADES.-

-No te preocupes por nada Rin, relájate un momento volveremos más tarde.-

-Gracias…- Dijo aquel sin mirarles.

Finalmente estaban solos, en esa habitación, el sonido en el monitor, había sido silenciado antes de irse la doctora, Sousuke se puso en pie y fue a la ventana notando como el atardecer se presentaba y tomando un respiro enorme llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y admirando el paisaje a su frente inicio a hablar.

-Rin… de alguna forma lo supe.- El ojo rojo observo a Yamazaki confuso.-Ayer que dormías, sentí algo al tocar tu vientre, una paz y un sentimiento de querer proteger ese lugar enormemente.-Se daba la vuelta.- Es completamente extraño lo que te está pasando pero al menos no estas muriendo y en más vas a dar otra vida.-

-¡ESCUCHATE DECIR ESO SOUSUKE!- Grito enfadado, para golpear con su puño la cama.-¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO, E-ESTO NO ES VERDAD ESTO DEBE SER UNA MALA BROMA…-

-¡RIN!- Grito Sousuke silenciándolo con prisa, se acercó de inmediato a él y le dedico un enorme abrazo, temblando.- Por favor no hagas esto… no te tortures de esa forma.-

-Sousuke…- Inicio a llorar y susurro.-¿Que voy a hacer?-

-Nada, yo lo hare por ti.-

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas?, es un bebé, un hijo un niño que va a comer, va a necesitar pañales y ropa.-

-Eso, significa que maduraremos.-

-Yo no tengo trabajo y el poco dinero ahorrado yo…-

-por favor no te preocupes por eso, yo velare por ti, vivirás conmigo en mi casa, yo trabajare con mi padre en la tienda, me hare responsable.-

-Pero…-

-Nada.- Silencio tocando sus labios.- Hablaremos con la doctora preguntaremos todo, todo lo necesario para que todo salga bien, ¿Entendido?-

-Ha-Haiii.-

-¿Ahora quieres que haga pasar a los chicos?-

-Si…- Entristeció.

-Ellos entenderán.-

Con calma Sousuke se dirigió a la puerta, admiro el pasillo en donde los chicos apenas y llegaban de la cafetería, Nagisa como siempre traía un helado y panes dulces, los otros solo traían botellas con agua, cuando Haru descubrió a Sousuke en la puerta, corrió y pronto se acercó para susurrar.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Rin quiere que entren.- Los chicos se apuraron a entrar, admiraron a Rin cabizbajo y apretando las sabanas, llorando, entonces le rodearon y enseguida Haru no se contuvo cuestionando.

-¿Qué sucedió, Rin?-

-Chicos…-

Los ahí presentes estaban expectantes cuando de pronto, Rin soltó un largo suspiro y susurro.

-Yo… tal parece que, de alguna extraña forma estoy… esperando un hijo.-

-¡QUE!- Gritaron todos sin contenerse. Cuando de pronto un ruido seco se hizo escuchar a un costado Makoto se había desmayado y Rei se mareo, Nagisa se soltó a reír y grito.

-¡INCREIBLE RINRIN, ESTAS EMBARAZADO NO PUEDE SER! ¡COMO LE HICISTE!-

-Haru se agacho y trato de reanimar a su chico quien susurro.-Ha-Haru, tuve un sueño raro.- El delfín le observaba expectante.- Soñé que Rin estaba embarazado.-

-No es un sueño es verdad.-

-¿!QUE!?- Sousuke dibujo una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos mientras los chicos estaban totalmente emocionados, Makoto por fin tomo color y acepto lo ocurrido, Rin era apretujado entre los cuatro, pronto se acercó Sousuke y también abrazo a Rin uniéndose a todos, era una escena tremendamente dulce, pero las preguntas iniciaron a atacarles.

-Rin-san, ¿pero cómo es posible que esté pasando eso?- Cuestionaba Rei bastante intrigado.

-Pues ellos hablaron de que soy Intersexual… la verdad no tengo la menor idea de que es eso…-

-No importa lo que sea.- Dijo emocionado Nagisa.-El punto es que estas embarazado, VOY A SER TIO.-

-Na-Nagisa.- Susurro Rin, sintiendo al rubio apretarle en un pavoroso abrazo.

Mientras los otros cuatro observaban todo con entera ternura, Makoto se unió a Nagisa y Rei trato de despegar a su novio de aquel asfixiante abrazo que profería a Matsuoka, mientras Haru observaba con seriedad a Sousuke, el cual solo cerró los ojos en señal de orgullo y dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- La voz era ronca y seria de parte de Yamazaki, Haru por otro lado se acercó le observo de forma profunda y seria y susurro.

-¿Es tuyo, verdad?-

-Claro.- Respondió abriendo despacio sus ojos y admirando con seriedad a Nanase, parecían dos hombres que estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes, el ambiente se volvió tenso, entonces Haruka susurro.

-¿Te harás responsable?-

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Por qué si no lo haces, yo me encargare de ahogarte en el mar.- Gruño Haru.

-Haru…- Llamo Makoto.- No creo que Yamazaki-san se haga el desentendido.-

-Claro Haru, ¿Acaso eres tan distraído que no te enteras de la mirada enamorada de Sousuke-chan?-

-Mgg, ¿Chan?- Cuestionaba serio Yamazaki ante las palabras del rubio.

-Pero por si las dudas, si lastimas a mi amigo te cortare en pedacitos, y comenzare por tu pito.-

-HARU, JA, JA, JA, JA.- Rin se soltó a reír.- Sousuke, pareces un hermano mayor muy…!GOU!- Rin se contuvo antes de poder seguir lo que diría, ahora el color de su rostro era pálido, los cinco chicos notaron el nerviosismo expuesto por Rin, una cosa era el presente en Australia la otra era el futuro en Japón, Rin comenzó a sentirse estresado y mareado, pues no sabría que decir al llegar a su tierra natal, ¿Cómo enfrentaría a su madre y hermana?

*S~&amp;~R*

En el despacho de la doctora Rice…

Lori y Russel hacían cada cantidad de preguntas concernientes al estado de Matsuoka, la doctora daba impresionantes explicaciones incluso expuso de casos aislados en el pasado en los hospitales de Sídney, hasta que finalmente la pregunta más importante salió a flote.

-¿Entonces, que es Rin?-

-Él es un hombre, pero que desarrollo órganos femeninos, es completamente un hombre puedo asegurarles, pero algunos rasgos en su cuerpo presentan señales de ser femeniles.-

-¿Y qué sucederá ahora?-

-Al ser un embarazo, masculino y totalmente diferente el deberá asistir cada semana a consultas, de control prenatal, incluso deberá tomar hormonas que regulasen su metabolismo…-

-¿Y el parto?-

-Em, bueno eso se decidirá en las últimas semanas, por ahora él cuenta con 12 semanas, y mañana se le practicara un ultrasonido para saber cómo está él bebé.-Lori y Russel se apreciaban preocupados pronto la médico susurro con calma.- No tienen por qué preocuparse, según las imágenes que arrojo la resonancia, no hay peligro por el momento, no es un embarazo ectópico que es lo que pasa generalmente con los intersexuales que he tratado.-

-¿Quiere decir que hay más?-

-Claro, son un raro caso, podría decirse que son uno en un millón, es poco común y bueno, je, je.- Sonrió un poco.- Siempre que explicamos los porcentajes damos como ejemplo los raros casos de pigmentación en los cabellos, por ejemplo es raro ver a un peli rojo, y bueno Rin es uno de ellos.-

-Santo cielo.-

-El señor Matsuoka ha tenido suerte… al menos lo descubrió a tiempo, solo hubo un caso como este en años pasados, pero ese hombre no se cuidó e incluso al tener los dolores de parto se quedó en su casa, tomo medicamentos para el dolor y al no resistir más el…llego al hospital con la sorpresa que sería padre.-

-Dios… ¿Él bebé nació bien?-

-Claro.- Sonrió.- aunque fue traumaste para el padre, quien no lo quería aceptar, era imposible.-

-¿Por qué nunca se habló de esto en las noticias?-

-Pues, porque nosotros tenemos una ética muy respetada señora Lori.- Sonrió la mujer.-Y también, que por triste que suene, algunos padres al nacer sus hijos con esta extraña enfermedad, deciden tomar la decisión de eliminar el sexo que está de más. Con la sola idea de decidir sobre el niño o niña acerca de su sexo.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Como ya les dije, los intersexuales, nacen con dos sexos y Rin como ya dije tuvo suerte… hay bebes que nacen con un clítoris deforme y un pene pobre, deducen que el tamaño del pene o el clítoris, deciden haciendo horrenda operaciones y cuando crecen ellos suelen confundirse, preguntándose ¿Por qué les gusta alguien de s mismo sexo, porque se visten así?-

-U-Usted cree, que los padres de Rin lo sabían.-

-La verdad no estoy segura.-Rice entonces mostro un rostro serio y susurro.-Ahora bien, necesitamos hablar con los padres del joven.- Lori y Russel se observaron uno al otro tragando grueso y susurrando.-

-Doctora, la situación de Rin, es peor de lo que usted cree, ese chico… Su padre falleció y su madre… no tenemos entendido que paso, pero no tienen una buena relación.-

-Mmm, entiendo… Es una lástima, pues necesitaba hacerle preguntas del nacimiento de Rin.-

-Lo sentimos, pero no… sabemos mucho, el único número que teníamos de ella ya no está en servicio.-

-Eso es terrible, pobre chico...-

-No se preocupe, nos tiene a nosotros.-

-Sí, pero hay asuntos que solo ella puede responderme, necesito hablar con ella…-

-Doctora, trataremos primero de averiguar cómo está la situación entre ellos.-

-De acuerdo.-

La conversación termino con más preguntas que respuestas, no podían avanzar ni superarlo, ellos recordaban al jovencito que vino de Japón todo un hombrecito, nunca creyeron que tendría algo mal o algo de más, Russel noto la angustia en Lori y se abrazó a ella susurrando.

-Cariño, él va a estar bien.-

-Sí, pero que sucederá con él, es muy joven Russel.-

-Ese muchacho es fuerte, y tal parece que el otro chico lo es también, mientras estén aquí podremos cuidarles.-

-¿Y si deciden irse a Japón?-

-Pues entonces habrá que respetar esa decisión.- Ambos asintieron.

*S~&amp;~R*

Tokio, Japón… Empresa Matsuoka.

Dentro del elegante edificio de cristal. Los flashes de las cámaras capturaban las diferentes poses de los modelos que serían publicados en la revista de modas en el mes que venía, exponiendo el último grito de moda para los jóvenes de ese país y del mundo entero pues Matsuoka Styless, también tenía una buena demanda en el extranjero, mas sobre todo su estilo urbano formal para los chicos, enfocados en el deporte y el buen vestir. Los modelos recibían ordenes específicas de los fotógrafos mientras, por los pasillos del enorme edificio de cristal de más de 30 pisos, un hombre con elegantes trajes de diseñador caminaba con lentes oscuros, analizando la sesión, él quería estar presente para que este presentación fuera un éxito; otro más para su codiciosa empresa de moda, que formo la familia. Satisfecho de los resultados se encamino a las oficinas entrando al elevador en el que fue abordado por un hombre de chaqueta café y sombrero, ambos eran los únicos en esa cabina y entonces al estar por fin fuera de las miradas y los oídos de los demás el del sombrero hablo.

-Tengo noticias.-

-Te dije que no vinieras a la empresa te veré a la salida.-

-Es importante.-

Aquel hombre de gafas observo al que tenía al frente quien entrego un sobre de manila y agrego.

-El muchacho, ya no está participando en las carreras de los 200 metros libres en los juegos internacionales.-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Fue expulsado.-

Rápidamente se retiró las gafas y abrió el folder leyendo rápidamente el informe y gruñendo.-¿Qué está haciendo en Australia?-

-Según lo que escuche. El chico está enfermo.-

-¿De qué hablas, esto no puede ser verdad a lo mejor es una táctica para que Ren le tome atención.-

-Eso no sabría decírselo Ken-sama.-

-Investiga más... para eso te pago.-

-Pero ese chico, no es una amenaza para usted, él está más sometido en sus cosas, incluso…- Se silenció de inmediato.

-¿Incluso que?-

-Na-Nada…-Se guardó para si algo mucho más terrible, no es que no fuera fiel a ese hombre que le había contratado para vigilar e investigar al joven pelos rojos, con el temor de que este fuera a la empresa a reclamar lo que era suyo, pues ya habiendo cumplido los 18 años, y cercano a la edad en la que el testamento de su padre se haría valido ese hombre llamado Ken sentía que ese joven sería un real problema para su puesto como director general en la empresa que le daba millones. Demasiado le costó conquistar a la tonta de su cuñada como para que un chiquillo idiota viniera a botarle los planes, debía por todos sus medios hacer algo para estar alerta a cualquier movimiento de Rin.

-Investiga más, quiero saber todo lo que está haciendo se enano.-

-Pero señor…-

-No.- Dijo arrojándole el informe y tirando los cientos de papeles al piso causando que aquel se agachara rápido, nadie debía de ver las fotografías que había tomado a Rin, mucho menos darse a descubrir como un agente, investigador o más bien un acosador. Noto como Ken abandonaba la cabina y susurraba mirándole con enfado por sobre su hombro.-Ve a Australia y tráeme un informe completo de que es lo que planea ese tonto.-

-Si…. Señor.-

La puerta del elevador se cerró, dejando a un Ken muy irritado, si algo podía podrir su día de gloria era escuchar hablar de Rin, pero su día se haría mucho más horrendo, al darse cuenta de quien estaba sentada afuera del despacho de su exitosa esposa.

-¡Gou!- Grito él con un semblante soberbio y lleno de enfado, aclaro su garganta y se acercó diciendo.-Pequeña ¿qué haces aquí?. ¿Te creía en el colegio, que estás haciendo tan lejos?-

-Yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones señor.-

-Gou, no trates así a tu, padre.- La joven se puso en pie admirando a su madre una mujer por demás decir elegante cuerpo delgado y la expresión idéntica como su hermano, traía una falda negra que llegaba a sus pantorrillas y unos tacones altos negros, mientras arriba una camisa en satín de botones de mangas redondas y elegantes, su cabello castaño, esparcido por los costados de su rostro y de su espalda. Gou se emocionó enseguida y susurro sin importar que esta le hubiera regañado.

-¡MADRE!- Grito arrojándose a sus brazos cosa que aquella la sujeto y cuestiono.

-¿Gou, estas bien, estas temblando?- Observo a todos lados y cuestiono apresurada.-¿En dónde está tu hermano?-

-Kasa…- Chillo la chica con enormes lagrimas saliendo de sus bellos ojos rubí, Ren, enseguida le invito a pasar a su despacho, mientras que Ken quería entrar también pero.

-Ken… necesito privacidad.-

-¿Pero cariño… me preocupa Gou?-

-Te entiendo querido pero mientras le atiendo puedes encargarte de verificar que la publicidad de la revista sean perfectos, de esto depende nuestro contrato con los americanos.-

-Está bien.- Ken no pudo entrar y se sintió derrotado, prontamente se giró chasqueando la lengua.

Mientras tanto adentro, Ren admiraba a su pequeña hija, se había impresionado de verla en Tokio, había viajado tan lejos y lo peor SOLA. Gou bebía agua para calmar y pasar el enorme nudo en su garganta, pues, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, Rin había sido claro, no quería molestar a su madre con algo así. Pero ella no podía pasar por esto sola. Por lo tanto tenía que hablar.

-Madre…-

-Gou, ¿Qué está pasando, porque estas llorando, no será acaso que estas en un problema o sí?-

-Madre… Rin…-

-¿Rin?- Su rostro se tornó serio al escuchar el nombre de su hijo.- ¿Qué pasa con él?-

No se contuvo, Gou se liberó con enormes y grandes lágrimas contando lo que ella sabía…

*S~&amp;~R*

En el vestíbulo la secretaria de la empresaria recibía una llamada proveniente del despacho de su jefa, pronto se le ordeno buscar dos pasajes para Australia lo más pronto posible, la chica se movió rápido buscando estos pasajes para esa misma tarde llegando a este país por la noche, mientras esto ocurría, afuera, dentro de la oficina de Ren esta caminaba de un lado a otro, buscaba en sus agendas viejas los números de teléfonos de las personas a las cuales otorgó el cuidado de su primogénito, mientras Gou susurraba.

-Madre, ¿Tú crees que esto será cierto, Rin morirá?-

-Solo espero que no, hija.- Dijo sacando la libretita y encontrando el número de Russel y de Lori, mientras en la oficina entraba Ken muy sofocado y por decirlo así, enfadado.

-¡REN, COMO ES ESO QUE VIAJARAS A AUSTRALIA!-

-Es mi hijo Ken, no puedo, quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.-

-El eligió hacer eso, decidió que no deseaba que tú te preocupases por él ¿lo recuerdas?- La mujer se quedó tiesa… recordando lo ocurrido hace unos años atrás.

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_¡Te dije, te fui claro que no te metieras con mi familia! ¡Podías hacerme lo que quieras pero a ellas no! ¡Maldito imbécil!- Rin había golpeado a su tío en plena cara, le había desarmado su perfil griego, y es que Matsuoka tenía 16 años muy bien puestos, el tener un régimen de ejercicios y conocimientos de las diferentes artes marciales le permitieron derribar al que había pedido a su madre casarse._

_-¡RIN!- Gritaba su madre con total enfado al lado de su ahora prometido.-Rin, debes entender.-_

_-¡NO! ¡No voy a entender nada, estas traicionando a mi padre! ¡CON SU HERMANO!-_

_-Rin, debes aceptar que tu padre está muerto, por favor, él ya no está y yo… yo necesito a alguien que me ame yo…-_

_-TE ODIO.- Gruño furioso.- Y a ti más.- Expuso mirando a su tío.- ¡no te permitiré que te cases con ella, jamás!-_

_-Rin debes aceptar la situación, Ken y yo estamos y siempre estaremos juntos de aquí en adelante.-_

_-Ya escuchaste chico, no debes preocuparte por asuntos de adultos, debes mejor buscar la forma de encarrilar tu vida, deja la estupidez y busca una carrera de verdad que pueda hacerte manejar el legado empresarial que tu padre te dejo.-_

_-Tú, no sabes nada…- Gruño mirándole con un rostro lleno de remordimiento y odio.- Madre… escúcheme bien…- Susurro.- Si te casas con él, yo moriré para ti, prefiero estar muerto a que tú te cases con él.-_

_-DIOS RIN, ESTO ES SUFICIENTE.-_

_-Entonces ya está decidido.- Gruño.- Yo veré por mi cuenta nunca más te molestare te lo juro.- Grito, para salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera o sus lágrimas lo invadirían por completo, el solo hecho de ver a su madre con su tío que por años odiaba, por sus propias razones lo torturaron, Ren lo vio partir y con todo el dolor de su alma trato de cumplir lo que Rin le había sentenciado, claro que la pensión que fue emitida por la muerte de su padre a sus hijos siempre sería enviada a la cuenta de su hijo, pero entonces Rin para ella había fallecido._

*S~END FLASH BACK~R*

Ren apretó sus puños y susurro por lo bajo.- No voy a perder a mi hijo, nuevamente.-

-Ren.- Noto como la mujer tomaba su bolso y sujetaba la mano de su hija y salía de ese lugar, recibiendo los boletos de su secretaria, mientras marcaba en reiteradas ocasiones a la casa de Lori y Russel.

*S~&amp;~R*

Australia hospital, General de Sídney…

Los ánimos decayeron ya eran entradas las 10 de la noche y el grupo de jóvenes se habían buscado un lugar para descansar, Rin en cambio estaba más cómodo en la cama, le habían quitado el cinturón, ahora solo contaba con el suero que no le dejaba tranquilo, suspiraba hondamente al ver el plato de comida que sin ganas había comido, esa comida de hospital era un suplicio, incluso Nagisa se negó a comerla, Rin era el único despierto en esa sala, observaba a sus amigos como de tanto tratar de dormirse en sus sillas finalmente habían caído y luego observaba a Sousuke, quien estaba en el sofá cerca de la ventana, totalmente dormido, se notaba la tranquilidad en su rostro.

-Tranquilidad que yo no poseo.- Susurro, con voz rasposa y grave, dio un largo suspiro y dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada cómoda del hospital analizo el cielo de la habitación, un temblor se apodero de su cuerpo, estaba asustado, pero también estaba incomprensiblemente emocionado, pero también preocupado.- Siento que todo está poniéndose en mi contra, es como si nadara contra la marea.- Soltó un largo y tenue suspiro.- Desde que tengo memoria todo me sale mal…- Expuso con pena.

-No deberías de decir esas cosas.- susurro Haru, despierto, Rin le observo de manera un poco sorprendida.

-Creí que estabas dormido.-

-Es incomodo dormir sobre una silla.-

-Por eso les dije que fueran al hotel.- Refuto, con una expresión severa y demostrando desacuerdo

-Es que nadie te quiere dejar, aquí.-

-Bueno, entonces… será mejor que lo soportes, por terco.-

-Rin…-

-¿Hum?- Cuestiono mirándole con entero interés.

-Déjame decirte una cosa.-

-¿Que?-

-Tú puedes hacerlo…- Matsuoka se impresionó y esbozó una sonrisa ganadora para susurrar.

-Es bueno saber que al menos tú crees en mí.-

-Todos lo hacemos, eres muy fuerte, has logrado muchas cosas solo, ahora incluso eres mejor que yo.- Susurro llevando una mano a su rostro el Nanase y rascando su mejilla.- No, no sé qué hubiese hecho si sabía que estaba en tu estado.-

-A lo mejor se te olvida y te vas a nadar, ese es el Haru tonto que conozco.- Sonrió Rin.

-A lo mejor si…- Dijo con calma y voz seria.

-Sabes, mejor porque no me ayudas a ir al baño.- Haru asintió, ayudo a tomar su mano y a mover el pedestal del suero, odiaba que le ayudaran pero lo que le habían puesto le entumecía el cuerpo y lo hacía sentir tan exhausto y débil, lentamente llego al pequeño cuarto de baño y rebusco entre su bata su miembro, Haru a su lado dándole la espalda susurro.

-¿Está todo bien?-

-E… si…- Mintió lo que pasaba es que no coordinaba sus movimientos, odiaba eso, Nanase al darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien, se retiró del marco de la puerta y fue a despertar a Sousuke a quien dijo.

-Rin necesita tu ayuda.-

-Enseguida.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y rascándose los ojos, entrando al sanitario y susurrando.-¿Que pasa Rin, no puedes apuntar bien?-

-CALLATE IDIOTA.- Gruño golpeándole con una de sus piernas, y susurrando entre dientes.- Estas mujeres, quien sabe que me pusieron.- Sousuke sonriera y mientras se posaba por detrás de su novio y sujetaba aquel pene en sus manos con suavidad susurraba en su oído.

-Si no estuvieran ellos aquí te haría mío, ahora mismo.-

-Sousuke, por esas tonterías tuyas... Estoy pasando todo esto.-

-Je, je, je.- Sousuke sintió como Rin se concentraba en orinar y finalmente lo hacía, con las mejillas todas rojas confeso.

-Mierda.-

-Tranquilo.- Dijo suavecito, en su oído.- Todo por nuestro hijo, te cuidare y me encargare de que estés bien ok.-

-Dios…Ya deja de agarrármela, ya termine.-

-Bueno.- Se movieron lentamente a la cama en donde Rin volvió a sentarse y a recostarse despacio, parecía un enfermo sin remedio, pero, era causa de los medicamentos, Rice había explicado antes de que se fuera que; el Pro gestante era para evitar un posible aborto por la radiación a la que fue expuesto, y que los exámenes de sangre descubrieron una deficiencia de potasio que no le afectaría ahora mismo pero que era necesario darle una buena dosis, la combinación de esos medicamentos había causado en Rin entumecimiento, pero ya pronto pasaría el efecto, ya que la dosis de estos dos medicamentos se había terminado, el que más odiaba era el potasio, ese dolió demasiado, pues sus huesos comenzaron a arder horriblemente, pero después de un rato lo soporto.

Ya en la cama, era observado por Sousuke quien no dejaba de preguntarle si estaba cómodo ante aquello susurro.

-Ya, basta quieres, estoy bien.-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, ya me siento un poco mejor, a lo mejor en la mañana me sienta mucho más acorde, y no tendrás que sostenerme el pene para orinar.-

-Eres tan orgulloso Matsuoka.-

-Cállate cabezón, que aún estoy molesto contigo.-

-¿Molesto por que?-

-¿Tenías que decirle a la doctora que sentiste mi trasero como una virgen?-

-Rin ella pregunto y …

-Si como sea tengo sueño.- Se acomodó y cerró los ojos. Sousuke a costa de recibir golpes de parte de sus pelos rojos se acercó para besarle, aunque Rin fuera un hombre con carácter también era uno dulce, lo amaba y ahora que ya estaba fuera de peligro debía darle su respectivo beso de buenas noches. Pero Rin no se lo permitiría tan fácil.-Oi, que estás haciendo.-

-Solo le doy un beso a mi novio.-

-Baka, ellos están aquí.-

-Ya se durmieron.-

Al menos eso era lo que pensaban, todos estaban despiertos luego de escuchar el jaleo en el baño, pero se hacían los dormidos cuando de la nada, ambos ya se besaban y entonces Nagisa no se contuvo susurrando.

-UHHHH, QUIEN LO DIRIA, RIN-CHAN.-

-Nagisa-san, no sea imprudente.- Susurraba Rei rojo de vergüenza.

El grupo volvió a reír menos el tiburón que estaba molesto, pero luego de un rato reírse a carcajada abierta por las impetuosas palabras de Nagisa.

*S~&amp;~R*

En casa de Russel y Lori el teléfono sonaba como un demente, Lori corrió a atenderlo estaba asustada pensó que algo le había pasado a Rin en el hospital y rápidamente respondió, pero al escuchar la voz en la otra línea su corazón por poco y se colapsa, comenzó a temblar y a escuchar más elevada la voz de aquella mujer en la línea la cual decía.

_**-Lori, necesito que me digas ¿En dónde está Rin?-**_

-Ren…- La mujer no podía decir ni hacer nada, al escuchar su voz recordó las cosas que decía Rin de su familia, el cero apoyo y los problemas que el joven había expuesto con total confianza a la pareja, Russel bajaba las gradas y cuestionaba.

-¿Qué sucede es el hospital, que le pasó a Rin?-

-No, querido…-

_**-¡QUE, RIN, EN QUE HOSPITAL ESTA LORI, DIME!-**_

-¿Quién es, Lori?-

-E-Es Ren Matsuoka.-

-¿Qué?- Russel enseguida tomo el auricular y expuso.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, porque tu apareces ahora?!-

_**-Russel, por favor dime en donde está mi hijo.-**_

-Si no te importo antes menos te importara ahora.-

_**-**_Russel.- Susurraba Lori con impresión, antes querían contactarla pero, no lo habían logrado, ella había cambiado todos los números para no saber nada de Rin y ahora estaba ahí preocupada.

_**-Escuche, Russel, yo soy su madre.-**_

-¿Y qué? Tú le abandonaste cuando te casaste con ese hombre ahora quieres preocuparte por él.- Grito furioso y rojo de furia.

_**-Aunque no me lo digas lo averiguaré.-**_

-Entonces hazlo por tu cuenta yo no pienso decirte nada.- Tiro el teléfono y miro a su esposa diciendo.-Hay que sacar a Rin de ese hospital.-

-¿Pero cariño?-

-Si esa mujer le hizo daño hace mucho, ahora será peor, es probable que Rin pierda a su hijo si ella aparece.-

-Tú crees que ella sería tan capaz de hacerle abortar.-

-No pero la discusión seria tremenda.- Grito llenado por un abrigo y corriendo de inmediato al parqueo, la angustia estaba en su cabeza no quería no deseaba que esa mujer encontrar a su protegido.

*S~&amp;~R*

En el hospital finamente todos se habían quedado dormidos, pero Makoto no podía pegar un ojo, noto que Haru también estaba despierto y susurro.

-Haru, ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?.-

-Hai…-

-Quieres venir conmigo, quiero hablar contigo.-

-Claro.- Se pusieron de pie y silenciosamente salieron de la habitación, afuera, no se escuchaba ni un alma, caminaban los dos por los pasillos, hasta llegar a un piso en mantenimiento, entraron a una habitación a oscuras y Makoto observo a su delfín con seriedad, Haru susurraba.-¿Qué pasa Makoto?-

-Haru… esto te parecerá loco pero…- Tragaba grueso.- Creo que deberías examinarte.-

-¿He? ¿De que estas hablando?-

-No sé si estoy paranoico pero, tengo miedo, miedo de que tú también puedas quedar en estado.- Haru no dijo nada solo esbozo una sonrisa y llevo sus manos a su vientre susurrando.

-Eso sería lindo, pero debo recordarte que no te viniste dentro.-

-¿He? Si… pero, pero Haru.-

El rostro más asustado de Tachibana se apreció, admiraba a Haru observando a un costado en sus hermosas orbes azules solo podía notarse que algo estaba imaginando este muchacho, ante esto Makoto escucho.

-Seria completamente lindo.-

-¿Haru…?-

-Es más…- Dijo acercándose lentamente y abrazándose al cuerpo de Makoto al cual beso y susurro entre labios.- Vamos a hacer que pase.- Dijo llevando su mano a su entrepierna y capturando el pene de Makoto.

-Haru estás loco, ¿sabes lo que eso significaría?-

-¿Tienes miedo a nadar contra la marea Makoto?-

-Yo… No pero…. Tus sueños.-

-Mis sueños, estarán bien, si los cumplo en otro momento.- Makoto le beso de manera desesperada y mientras le besaba susurraba entre sus labios.

-¿Sabes que es lo triste de esto?-

-¿No… qué?-

-Que ahora si quiero que suceda.-

Comprendía que eso era totalmente imposible, que el único capaz de poder estar en ese estado tan extraño era su amigo, los labios de Makoto se encajaban perfectamente en la pequeña boca de Haru, delineaba estos con tremenda pasión y hacia movimientos un tanto torpes, ya habían pasado su primera experiencia juntos pero, aun no se acostumbraba a llevar el ritmo de las caricias o si quiera saber qué hacer. Solo el instinto los guiaba, Makoto elevo sus manos para posarlas a los costados del rostro de su novio, dedicándole un beso más apasionado, mientras ahora sus manso se encontraban ya en los hombros apretando la tela y la piel de Nanase, quien susurro entre labios.

-Pervertido-

-Mmm, no soy pervertido-

-¿Quieres hacerlo en un hospital eso es pervertido.-

-Tu comenzaste Haru…- Susurro con deseo en sus labios.

-Solo estaba probándote.-

-Eso no lo vi venir.- Dijo con sinceridad la verdad no leyó en los pensamientos de Haru aquello, con calma las manos de Tachibana recayeron en las caderas de Nanase sujetando aquellas nalgas para juntar su pelvis contra la de su ojo azul quien dio un pequeño jadeo en sus labios y se estremeció, sentía el paquete de Makoto rozarse y hacerse presente entres aquel pantalón. Tachibana ahora sometió sus manos entre la camisa de Haru y acaricio su espalda y parte de su abdomen cuando de pronto un ruido extraño se presentó en aquella habitación a oscuras, Makoto se espantó dando un salto y susurrar.-¿Qué, fue eso?-

-Un fantasma pervertido.- Susurro Haru con voz seria y mirada que demostraba enojo.

-¿De qué hablas Haru?-

-Lo siento, olvídalo, vamos por favor, ven conmigo… hagámoslo aquí mismo y ahora.-

-Ha-Haru.- Susurro caminando sujetando su mano y volviendo al ataque para capturar sus labios y besarlos como poseso, la ropa estaba pasando a mejor vida Haru estaba quedando desnudo y Makoto también, ambos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá de la habitación en concreto, Makoto besaba aquellos labios y acariciaba ese cuerpo con entero esmero mientras con ojos entrecerrados notaba el bello rostro de Haru, sonrojado y jadeante, pues él se había clavado a su garganta y succionaba con entera lujuria aquel lugar mientras ahora bajaba por la barbilla y lamia su pecho con entusiasmo, bajo en besos temerosos hasta llegar a su ombligo, desde el centro del pecho, a continuación, deseo incursionarse a saborear a su chico, pero este le detuvo diciendo.

-Eso… No.-

-Pero Haru, quien saborearte todo por completo.-

-Pe…- No pudo decir más Makoto ya liberaba su miembro el cual se tornó duro y erecto, ante las caricias rítmicas de Tachibana quien con lentitud, cerro sus ojos y abrió un poco su boca para engullirlo con vergüenza, Haru apretó sus manos en los costados de aquel sofá, mientras que se mordía el labio inferior e iniciaba a jadear, sintiendo las engullidas de su chico en su miembro, sus piernas las cuales permanecían abiertas comenzaron a temblar, Nanase sentía como la lengua de Makoto surcaba los costados de su pene, y como de vez en cuando jugueteaba con el glande.

Makoto sentía aquella esencia en su lengua, le daba mucha más curiosidad saber a qué más sabia su chico y por consiguiente afirmo más su mano en la base de aquel pene, para masajearlo según engullía, y mientras su otra mano acariciaba los bajos con total torpeza.

-¡Mmmg!Ma-Makoto!- Susurro con enteras ganas.

El cabello del mencionado se movía según las engullidas, pronto el de las brazadas, se apartó sintiendo la necesidad de respirar, había apartado su boca de aquel miembro y gracias a esto un hilito se colgó de su labio inferior, Haru sintió venirse al apreciar a Makoto con esa sensualidad en todo su rostro lo puso ansioso, pero algo más lo pondría mas ansioso, sin aviso alguno, uno de los dedos de Makoto se acariciaba en la entrada de Nanase, enjugando la esencia y la saliva insana de este, para presionar e introducir sin pensarlo dos veces ese dedo, causando en Haruka un severo gemido que saco de sus casillas a Makoto.

-Ma-Makoto, no… no toques ahí.-

-Lo siento Haru.- Confeso sacando su dedo y colocándose entre sus piernas, apoyándose con sus manos a las orillas del sofá se acercó para besarlo, Nanase acepto aquel beso exponiendo sus gemidos en aquellos labios que comenzaron a temblar, Makoto sujeto una mano de Haru y la llevo a su miembro susurrando.-Haru, no puedo esperar más, mi-MIRA COMO ME TIENES.- Haru agrando su mirada haciendo temblar sus orbes azules, descubriendo lo duro y grueso de aquel miembro el cual palpitaba inconscientemente, Haru trago grueso y apartando a Makoto de su frente él se subió al sofá arrodillado apoyándose en el respaldo, ofreciendo su trasero para que aquel entrara en este sin ningún reparo.

-Rómpeme, Makoto.- Susurro severamente excitado.

-Haru…- Susurro para posarse tras de este y acariciar sus caderas de manera lenta y suave mientras que su pene se estregaba a los pliegues de las nalgas de Haru, dejando pequeños rastros del pre semen, prontamente Makoto tomo la base de su miembro y la guio a aquel pequeño orificio que estaría ansioso de recibirle, hizo presión y Haru se aferró más al respaldo soltando un jadeo que lo dejo sin aliento, presintiendo como aquel grueso pene penetraba lentamente, rompiéndole por completo y rozando ese Nervio tan tremendamente delicioso para un hombre. Haru finalmente dejo de temblar y comenzó a respirar al sentir como Makoto había entrado totalmente en el y este acercaba su rostro para besar uno de sus hombros y buscar su nuca para besarle con mucha más sensualidad.

-¡Ahhhm!- Se quejó de placer, sintiendo que su novio comenzaba a moverse con descaro, Makoto llevo sus manos a las de Haru en el respaldo ahí entrelazo sus dedos sobre los de Nanase, quien ante la última envestida abrió más sus piernas y elevo más su rasero haciendo enloquecer a ambos; ese lugar podría sacarlo de sus casillas, Makoto sentí la calidez, lo angosto y húmedo de aquel lugar que se tornó su favorito, desde el día de ayer, si era posible podría estar conectado con su chico día y noche, acelero sus envestidas, haciendo el reconocido sonido de cuerpos chocar mientras Haru agachaba de vez en cuando su rostro para apoyar su frente en el respaldo y gritar lleno de placer, Makoto por otro lado había buscado su nuca para dejar salir sus jadeos y gemidos ahí caía todo, las envestidas fueron más severas y profundas tanto así que ambos empezaron a ver borroso y en sus oídos se presentó un silbido, lejano, para llegaba el orgasmo. Makoto golpeaba una y otra vez aquellas nalgas y dar justo en la próstata de su delfín este no pudo contenerlo, el calor que irradiaba su abdomen y la correntada del orgasmo que iniciaba en su bajo vientre y que se irradiaba hasta su pene, lo dejó sin aliento, apretando su orificio más de lo normal causando que Makoto se aferrara más a su espalda abrazándole con entera fuerza y viniéndose sin compasión dentro de su delfín, quien sintió las contracciones en aquel pene al eyacular en su interior, fue cerrando los ojos despacio y susurro.

-Te corriste dentro.-

-Yo lo siento, pero no podía hacer lo mismo de ayer.- Dijo haciendo recordar a Nanase que en la noche anterior Makoto había salido antes del orgasmo. Sus cuerpos aún estaban agitados, las piernas de Haru temblaban incesablemente mientras que Makoto aun sentía algunas contracciones en su miembro, ese orgasmo había sido demasiado diferente al de la entrega de anoche, junto su rostro al hombro de Haru y susurro.-Gomen…-

-Nmm, No importa.- Susurro con calma el ojo azul dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de Makoto quien aún besaba su piel y susurraba aun conectado.

-No quisiera separarme de ti nunca.-

-Eso sería agradable, pero los fantasmas pervertidos te verán desnudo y no quiero.-

-Haru~~- Chillo como él lo sabe hacer, aunque el fuera un chico universitario era un miedoso sin remedio, con calma se separó de su amante y mientras buscaban su ropa esparcida en el piso, Makoto no dejaba de buscar sus labios y besarlos, amaba tanto a Haruka que los minutos y horas que no podía besarlo era como tortura china. Haru finalmente en un último beso en el que ambos se estaban arreglando los cabellos y las camisas el sonrió y susurro.

-Tu rostro cuando te vienes es tan…-

-Y el tuyo… de principio a fin es,…-

-Debemos volver, con los otros; si nos descubren nos echaran del hospital.-

-Está bien vamos, pero antes.- Makoto capturo sus labios y le beso desesperadamente para finalizar diciendo.- Realmente me hubiese gustado que tu fueras como Rin… me encantan los niños y lo sabes.-

-Vamos con los otros.- Susurro el ojo azul para adelantarse y dejar a Makoto solo en esa habitación oscura.

Un ruido se escuchó y él se estremeció, juntos sus manos y susurro.- HA-HARU, ESPERAME.- salió de ahí apresurado.

*S~&amp;~R*

Recepción del hospital general de Sídney…

Un teléfono sonaba con total urgencia, la enfermera al cargo de emergencias, respondía con desgano, ya eran las 3 de la mañana cuando ella se preguntaba quién sería el insano que llamaba a esa hora, dándole ahora real importancia aunque fuera cansado ella atendió susurrando.

-Emergencias, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

-_**Señorita, mi nombre es Ren Matsuoka, podría por favor decirme si el paciente Rin Matsuoka está hospitalizado en ese lugar.-**_

-¿Matsuoka, ¿Usted quién es?-

-_**Soy su madre señorita.-**_

La mujer con prisa se movió en su silla, hasta posarse frente a la computadora y colocando el auricular entre su hombro y oído cuestiono.-¿Cuál es la fecha de nacimiento del paciente y si puede deletrear su apellido por favor?-

-_**Claro, Febrero 2 de 1997, Matsuoka se deletrea M…-**_

La mujer por fin recibió la ficha en el computador y susurro con un tono tranquilo y profesional.- El paciente esta, efectivamente aquí… ¿desea que le dé el número de teléfono de la habitación?-

_**-Si fuera tan amable señorita.-**_

-Claro…- Con calma se le facilito el número y después de algunas palabras y de saber el número de la habitación, la recepcionista dio información…

*S~&amp;~R*

En algún lugar de Australia.

Ren dejaba el teléfono en su puesto, era el hospital número 30 que había llamado desde que termino la llamada con la pareja, totalmente aliviada, observo a su otra hija en la cama dormida, se puso en pie y mientras caminaba a la ventana para admirar el ambiente afuera; mientras admiraba el ambiente afuera sus recuerdos la azotaban por completo.

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_Ella caminaba por la calle completamente orgullosa de su embarazo, su esposo a su lado y la felicidad que este exponía por todos los poros, su esposo era tan hiperactivo y emocionado que no podía contener su felicidad, el hacia cualquier tontería para hacerla reír, tenían solo 17 y 19 años, eran jóvenes pero estaban listos, ella estaba feliz porque los doctores le habían dicho que tendría una niña, sus familiares y amigos estaban felices, le habían obsequiado todo lo que una chica podría tener._

_-¡¿REN, TE GUSTA?!- Gritaba el joven de 19 años, pintando el cuarto de la futura bebe._

_-Es hermoso, le encantara.-_

_-Claro, que siiiii.- Susurro, su esposo continuando la pintura._

_El día tan esperado llegaba y mientras ambos esperaban el hermoso nacimiento de su amada Rin, ellos susurraban.-Entonces si se llamara Rin.-_

_-Si, ese será su nombre.-_

_-Es muy lindo me encantaaaaa.-_

_-Si mi amor…-_

_Luego de unos minutos, él bebé era presentado a los padres, Ren estaba impactada y su esposo estaba feliz, se miraron y se soltaron en risas y gritaron !ES UN NINO!-_

_-Si.-_

_-Dios Ren no tiene ropa.-_

_-Entonces ve a comprarle hombre tonto.-_

_-Cielos siiii.- Salió corriendo como loco a buscarle ropa de varón, mientras que Ren estaba emocionada llorando, admirando los cabellos rojos de su hijo._

_-Eres tan lindo.- Susurro con voz dulce.- No importa, e llamaras Rin de todos modos.- Susurro besando su mejilla y haciendo reír al recién nacido._

*S~&amp;~R*

Ren, a este punto estaba llena de lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía más, se abrazó a sí misma y se culpó por no haber sido la mejor madre de su hijo, su niño, sus niños. Limpio sus lágrimas y susurro.-Esta vez será diferente, Rin…- Se puso en pie y fue directo al teléfono, no esperaba que le respondiera pero si tan solo lo hiciera…. Marco al hospital y a la habitación en concreto.

*S~&amp;~R*

En la cual, el sonido no despertó a nadie, solo al que ella estaba llamando y la cual deseaba descolgara el auricular, Rin se rasco los ojos, y admiro a todos completamente dormidos, Nagisa se había quedado con Sousuke en el sofá y tal parecía lo había abrazado y este estaba prácticamente casi cayéndose al piso, dibujo una sonrisa y susurro.-Tarado.- Sujeto el aparato y apretó el botón verde respondiendo.

-¿Hola?-

El sonido en la línea fue de completo silencio, Rin no se contuvo y pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Diga?-

-_**Rin…-**_

Los ojos del mencionado se agrandaron, y sus orbes temblaron, el aire se le escaseo y finalmente escucho.

-_**Soy yo, tu madre… y estoy en Australia.-**_

Rin dejo caer el teléfono.

**Bien!**

**Pos aquí termina el capítulo 5, lol espero os haya gustado! **

**Por cierto quiero aclarar que esta información es de dudosa procedencia, no tengo la menor idea de cuál es el nombre de la madre de Rin, pero ante a que me ignoraron en el grupo de FREE! De Facebook al hacer preguntas de que si esa información era verídica, así que si no es cierto pues, me he basado en información que saque en un sitio, con mucha información del pasado de Rin y está muy interesante, este Tío me dará mucha tela para la historia le ha dado un giro inesperado a mi escrito así que se pondrá muy bueno lol!**

**En fin!**

**Ahora si viene la pregunta del millón y en la cual necesito su ayuda! O.O! Por ahí alguien me pregunto si los demás ukes saldrán embarazados, pues yo ya tenía una teoría, pero no sé si aplicarla porque no sé si a ustedes les vendrá bien, lo que deseo saber es… SI O NO, QUIEREN QUE HARUKA Y EL OTRO UKE (Aun no decido xD si Rei o Nagisa) Queden en dulce espera, espero sus hermosas respuestas cuídense mucho! Y gracias por ayudarme a decidir.**

**Gracias especiales a las que dejan comentarios y los que me agregan en sus fab y alertas, en fin espero que la información de la Intersexualidad haya quedado clara si no lo a sido… os ruego vean los documentales en Youtube n_n se que podrán entenderlos ahí n_n**

**GRACIAS!**

**Nos vemos en 15 días!**


	6. Chapter 6 Amenazas descubrimientos

**Hola jovencitas y chicos!**

**Vengo con tra actualización no sin antes darles las gracias por las opiniones, ahora bien quiero aclarar que nada de esto es real y los personajes de Free! Pertenecen a sus propios autores, la línea de este fic y su trama es parte de algo que lei acerca de la información del pasado de Rin y todo eso, con respecto a las cosas médicas, recuerden que esto es fandom puede pasar solo en mis locas invenciones y pues si hace reflexionar de los defectos congénitos de los bebes, de algún modo quiero crear conciencia en ello y en que hay que respetar las decisiones de los Intersexuales al crecer…**

**Emmm con esto me despido que lo disfruten nos leemos luego y por favor lean las notas finales se despide aurorita!**

**JA neeee Saludos a Shewolf89 y a todos los que leen comentan y agregan a sus fab!**

* * *

**Contra la marea.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**6: Amenazas… Descubrimientos.**

El sonido del teléfono, al caerse al piso causo que Sousuke despertara. Rápidamente acomodo su vista a la oscuridad y lentamente elevo un poco su cabeza rebuscando con la mirada de donde había provenido aquel sonido; noto a Rin en la cama sentado y despierto, cabizbajo y temblando. Yamazaki se incorporó ágilmente para acercarse al pelirrojo al cual cuestiono.

-¿Rin, que pasa?-

Yamazaki analizo como las orbes de Rin observaron el aparato en el piso de la habitación, casi debajo de la cama, aun la luz prendida en el diminuto tablero de números, demostraba que la persona en la otra línea seguía aguardando y aun conectada. Sousuke se agacho y tomo el teléfono para posarlo con calma en su oreja y articular dudoso.

-¿Hola?-

_**-¿Yamazaki-san eres tú?-**_

Su mirada se agrando de prisa y lentamente fue decayendo en una seria para luego susurrar.-Señora… Matsuoka.-

Rin rápidamente ladeo su rostro para ver con pánico al peli negro quien elevo su mano y extendió su palma, frente al rostro de Rin dándole a entender que no dijera nada y que esperara. El chico de mirada rubí, aguardo expectante, aunque quisiera renegar para que Sousuke no tomara la llamada no podría, un dolor jamás antes percibido le rodeo de inmediato la pelvis, se trataba de un cólico. Yamazaki no pudo notar el rostro lleno de molestia de su novio pues lo que importaba ahora mismo era esa mujer..

_**-¿Qué haces tú en Australia?-**_

-Señora… Vine a acompañar a Rin, es mi mejor amigo, ¿Lo olvida?-

_**-E… Si… lo recuerdo.- **_

Se escuchó la voz un poco confusa de la mujer a través de la línea, una pequeña pausa hizo arrugar el entrecejo de Yamazaki quien corto aquel momento susurrando.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

_**-Quiero ver a Rin.-**_

-Imposible.-

Resonó su voz grave y demandante, la mujer pareció intimidarse ante aquella severa respuesta, de Yamazaki; pero aunque aquella voz grave y segura le hubiese dicho aquello ella arremetió de prisa.

_**-Es mi hijo.-**_

-Eso nadie se lo está negando, pero Rin ahora no quiere verla.-

_**-Me lo estás diciendo tú, no él, ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que piensa Rin? Quiero hablar con mi hijo.-**_

-No.- Susurro, raspando su voz, estaba molesto, si algo no podía soportar era a esa mujer, aunque fuera un familiar directo de Rin esa mujer no podía traer nada bueno y eso nada bueno estaba sucediendo Matsuoka trato de calmarse y lo estaba logrando aunque ese dolor permaneció perenne en su pelvis él continuo escuchando.-No, se atreva a venir a donde está él, si no quiere que la saque a patadas del hospital con seguridad.-

Rin estaba impresionado, los ojos enormes y las cejas demostrando preocupación se mezclaban en todo lo largo de su rostro, Sousuke estaba enfrentando a su madre. Mientras la voz de Sousuke se iba elevando el nerviosismo y la desesperación comenzaron a rodear a Rin.

-Sousuke…- Le llamo temeroso y titubeante, debía detener ese altercado en la línea pensó, ante los gritos de Yamazaki los chicos fueron despertando, Haru rasco un poco sus ojos y luego Makoto quien susurraba con voz cansada.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-No, lo se.- Respondió Haru, llevando una mano a su cuello y presionando en el lugar que más le dolía por la anterior postura en la que se habían quedado dormido. Ambos entonces al estar alertas y despiertos escucharon.

-No me importa, usted no se acercara a él y yo me encargare que así sea.-

-Sousuke.- Susurraba Rin sujetando su brazo y llamándolo a la calma.

-NO ME IMPORTA QUE TRAIGA MIL ABOGADOS.- Grito una vez más molesto, Rin por otro extremo, jaloneo una vez más el brazo de Sousuke y susurro.

-Ya es suficiente…-

-Rin…- Analizo el rostro de su amante, parecía estar severamente asustado y pálido, -Rin ¿Qué estás?-

-Dame el teléfono.-

-Pero…-

-Anda…- Pidió con calma, mientras Yamazaki se lo entregaba y se cruzaba de brazos realmente furioso.

-¿Qué, está ocurriendo?- Se preguntaba Nagisa a un Rei que ya acomodaba sus cabellos y buscaba sus gafas, para colocárselas y explicar.

-Tal parece Rin, recibió una llamada de alguien que no desea.-

Mientras los chicos se unían y comentaban con susurros se silenciaron al escuchar del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres. Ren?-

_**-¿Ren? ¿Así llamas a tu madre?-**_

Rin llevo una mano a su entrecejo y tocando este con calma masajeo susurrando.- No estoy de ánimos para escuchar tus sermones, ¿Podrías decirme de una vez que quieres?- Cuestiono de forma desanimada, la razón no solo era que no quería hablar con ella si no también su sentir. Debía relajarse si no quería que ocurriera algo peor.

_**-Quiero verte.-**_

-¿Para qué?-

_**-Quiero saber ¿Qué sucede, como estas, cual es el estado de tu salud?-**_

-¿Y al saber todo eso que harás?-

_**-Te llevare a Estados Unidos, allá hay mejores doctores.-**_

Rin elevo una ceja y susurro con una sonrisa irónica.-¿Estoy escuchando bien, te estas preocupando por mí?-

_**-Yo…-**_Una pausa se sintió en la línea, Rin, admiro a sus amigos y susurro.

-Está bien…-

-RIN.- Sousuke se impactó y susurro.-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Quiero verte, pero primero quiero que me prometas una cosa, Mamá.-

-¿MAMA?- Se preguntaron todos impactados.

-No te vas a meter en mi vida, no tienes derecho, no vas a decir ni reprocharme nada… Si vienes con esas ideas te puedes largar a Japón, por que no permitiré que me humilles ¿Entendido?-

-Rin…- Sousuke le miraba furioso.

-_**De acuerdo…-**_ Asevero la mujer.-_**Estaremos ahí en unas horas.-**_

-¿Estaremos, no me digas que vienes con ese IDIOTA?- Rin se silenció de golpe.- ¡Ag, quien está contigo!-

_**-No, no, Ken no vino conmigo, es Gou.-**_

Rin disimulando el pinchazo que hirió su pelvis, ese coligo dejo de ser un dolor suave ahora aumento de un momento a otro a pesar de esto, suspiro hondo aliviado de no tener a ese ser miserable en el hospital. Si ya era malo que su madre estuviera ahí, sería peor que ese sujeto le apreciara en ese estado y se burlara de el en su propia cara, mas había que agregarle el escándalo que armaría al darse cuenta que el hijo de su hermano es Gay con estas horrendas ideas e impresiones susurro.- Aquí las veo.- Coloco el aparato en su base y soltó un largo suspiro, observo a sus amigos y luego a Sousuke a quien dijo.-Lo siento, pero no me pienso ocultar de nadie.-

-¿Tienes idea de lo que va a hacer esa mujer?- Grito severo Sousuke, mirándole de forma herida y furiosa.-Si antes no tuvo motivos de apartarte de mi lado, ahora los tendrá.-

-E-eso no pasara.-Expreso Rin, apretando sus labios antes de sacar un pequeño gemido y hacerse realmente el fuerte ante su actual situación.

-Rin…-

-No lo hara, ¿Entendido?- Sousuke suspiro hondo y susurro.

-De acuerdo será como tú lo quieres.- Se relajó y fue al sofá para escuchar de Haruka.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Pregúntaselo a el.- Respondió con un tono de molestia, volvió a ponerse en pie y se condujo a la puerta de la habitación, salió de ahí azotando con fuerza la puerta, Rin junto sus hombros y susurro.

-Que molesto.-

-¿Rin-chan, que pasa por que Sousuke estaba tan molesto con tu mami?-

En el rostro del pelirrojo se notó cierta tristeza, soltando un enorme suspiro susurro con calma.

-No les he dicho nada acerca de mi madre.-

-Es cierto,…- Expuso Makoto.- Nunca nos hablaste de tu madre, solo sabemos de tu fallecido padre.-

Haru observaba un poco analítico a su amigo, quien parecía iniciar a sudar y de cierta forma los temblores antes presentados parecían no quererse ir, los ojos azules oscuros de Nanase analizaban preocupados a su amigo con pasos cortos y lentos se acercó a él llamándole.-Rin…- cuestiono.-¿Te sientes bien, estarás cómodo si hablas de eso?-

-Sí, son mis amigos deben saberlo.- Expreso Matsuoka aun a costa de aquel palpitante dolor, suspiro para iniciar su explicación, con una voz profunda llena de tristeza y nostalgia.-Como antes les dije mi padre murió cuando tenía 9 años, Sousuke estuvo conmigo en el funeral, era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, siempre solíamos a ir al muelle para ver a los pescadores y todo eso… pero cuando padre murió las cosas se volvieron raras…-Rin hizo una pausa.

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_Había pasado solo una semana desde que su padre falleció en alta mar, gracias a una tormenta que azoto con ferocidad, Rin aun sumergido en su tristeza se encontraba en el jardín de su hogar, admirando la fuente, el niño estaba muy cohibido y sumergido en su dolor, estaba acurrucado y abrazando sus piernas a su pecho cuando de pronto escucho._

_-¡Si ese idiota de Toraichi, hubiese aceptado trabajar en la empresa como se lo dijo mi padre esto no estaría pasando! ¡Ren!-_

_Sus ojitos infantiles, rebuscaron la dirección de aquellos gritos, se puso en pie lentamente y se acercó a la sala, admirando a su madre sentada en la sala, con Gou jugando a un costado, un hombre parecía estar furioso por aquella muerte._

_-Ken, no te expreses así de tu hermano… mi fallecido esposo.- La hermosa mujer hizo na pausa y susurro.- Sabes muy bien que los sueños de Toraichi, eran distintos a los que tu padre pretendía inculcarle.-_

_-¡Ese idiota, por su culpa! Y sus malditos deseos de ser una persona humilde… Padre… dejo todo a su nombre ¿Sabes lo que significa?-_

_-Significa que no, estas dentro de su testamento.-_

_-Así es… y por lo tanto Toraichi siguió los mismos pasos de mi padre y dejo todas sus acciones y la empresa, los vienes a Rin.-_

_La mujer se impresiono entonces susurro.-¿Cómo sabes eso?-_

_-Tengo mis medios.-_

_-Ken…-Llamo la mujer impactada.- Si vienes a decirme que cambie la voluntad de mi esposo… lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada, no puedo cambiar el testamento.-_

_-Claro que puedes, eres el albacea de Rin, puedes hacer que unas acciones sean mías o por lo menos…-_

_-No, Largo de mi casa.-_

_-Ren… yo… lo lamento perdóname.-Aquel entonces se puso en pie he hizo reverencia.- Solo déjame decirte una sola cosa más, De verdad lo siento.-_

_Rin había visto aquello con ojos escépticos ¿Qué entendería un menor las pláticas de los adultos?_

_-Rin…- Escucho a su espalda, una voz que provenía por encima del muro Sousuke llegaba susurrando.- Llame a tu puerta pero nadie atendió, ¿Está todo bien?-El pelirrojo noto como Yamazaki caía al piso y le admiraba con rostro preocupado._

_-Sou…- Susurro, acercándose para con prisa abrazarlo y llorar como nunca, el otro niño acaricio sus cabellos y susurro con voz infantil y suave._

_-Ya estoy aquí… perdona por no haber venido antes, es que tuve que ayudar a mi… Olvídalo.- Iba a decir padre cuando dedujo que eso estaría de más y entristecería más a su amigo, Gou de prisa salió de la sala y grito animada._

_-SOU, HOLA.- Los tres chicos se pusieron a jugar olvidándose de las tristezas un poco, mas sin embargo a un costado Ken aún seguía de pie en la entrada de la casa, observando hasta el jardín en donde observo a Rin y a los otros dos, apretó con fuerza su maletín en una de sus manos y se fue de prisa de aquella casa._

*S~END FLASH BACK~R*

\- Mi padre tenía un sueño, el cual no cumplió, porque mi madre se embarazo… de mi…- Tomo aire y continuo.- En el funeral, un hombre llamado Ken apareció, él es el hermano de mi padre, él se presentó por que al morir mi padre él tendría que haber sido el heredero sucesor de la empresa Matsuoka.-

-Espera… ¿Empresas Matsuoka?- Cuestiono Makoto impresionado.

-¿Qué son las empresas Matsuoka Rin-chan?-

-¿No lo saben?- Makoto admiraba a sus compañeros con impresión.- Es la industria de modas más popular de Japón, en la universidad todo el mundo usa sus diseños, en ropa y accesorios, incluso yo compre algunos.

-Eso explica tu buen gusto.- Susurro Haru.

-¿Tú crees?-

-No se desvíen, Rin-chan sigue.-

-Lo que sucedió es que, mi tío pensó mal, al morir mi padre le hizo un testamento, en el cual dejo escrito que el dueño único seria yo su primogénito, pero hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.-

-¡Eso quiere decir que!- Se miraron todos impresionados.

-¡ERES RICO!-

-¿Rico? No, para nada. Yo no quiero eso…- Susurro Rin poniéndose serio.- Mi padre me dejo eso pero la verdad lo encuentro molesto.-Agacho su rostro y llevo ambas manos a su vientre adolorido y en un susurro agrego.- lo mío es la natación… aunque esté pasando por esto regresare a las carreras, no quiero estar encerrado en una oficina, jamás...- Rin arrugo sus ojos en tristeza_.-"Y la verdad no sé por qué lo hizo."_\- Pensó apretando sus manos en las orillas de la sabana sobre su vientre.

-Te entiendo, quieres se Libre.-

-Claro Haru…. Pero, ante ver lo que mi padre había hecho, Ken me tomo odio e inicio a molestarme, cuando madre no estaba, siempre encontraba el momento para gritarme y… hacer otras cosas de las cuales no quiero hablar, e-esa fue la verdadera razón del por qué me fui a Australia.-

-Rin…- Llamo Makoto cabizbajo, Nagisa también agacho su mirada, Rei presiono sus puños con enfado.

-¿Sousuke, lo sabe?- Cuestiono Haruka directo.

-Sí, se lo conté hace unos meses, por eso el odia a mi madre, porque no pudo darse cuenta de la mala persona que es Ken… -

-¿Y qué paso después, cuando regresaste?-Pregunto Nagisa.

-Cuando volví, a los 12 años, yo me entere que mi madre comenzaba a salir con él, Haru ese día, en que competimos no solo lloraba porque me ganaste… era también por eso. Luego volví a Australia y a los 16 años, regrese para darme cuenta que ella se había comprometido, con ese maldito desgraciado.-

-Rin… Tranquilícese.- Susurro Rei, al notar como golpeaba la camilla con su puño.

-Al darme por enterado de eso, le dije a mi madre que yo ya no existía para ella, desde entonces no la había visto ni hablado, solo mantenía contacto con Gou.-

-Esto es demasiado malo.- Resonó la voz angustiada de Tachibana.

-Sousuke, con razón está molesto, no quiere que la persona que te hizo tanto daño, te vea o sepa lo que te pasa.- Expuso Haruka.-Yo que tu no dejaría que te viera, será peligroso.-

-No tengo por qué ocultarme, despreocúpate, no le debo ni respeto ni obediencia a esa mujer, ella le falto el respeto a mi padre con su hermano y no tiene por qué achacarme nada.- Pero aunque esas duras palabras salieran de su boca, su corazón se hacía pequeño, deseaba que su amada madre regresara a ser la de antes; volver a ser la familia de cuando eran pequeños, los recuerdos llegaban en correntadas al igual que el dolor permanente ese cólico presente que no pretendía irse de su organismo. Sintió ganas de llorar pero las contuvo para no demostrarse débil.

-Si pero las discusiones no serán sanas para usted, Rin-san.-

-No pienso hacerle caso si discute entonces la saco.-

-¿Estás seguro que vas a estar bien?- Cuestionaba Haru preocupado.

-Claro Haru, nada me va a perturbar.-Mintió de forma olímpica.

-¿Y que harás con la herencia?-Cuestionaba Makoto.

-Que se la queden no la quiero.-

-Rin-chan.-

-No tome, decisiones apresuradas…-

-NO LA QUIERO.- Grito, severo, sintiendo ese claro escozor en su vientre, que le saco un pequeño suspiro no quería mostrarse adolorido ante aquella situación.

-Está bien tranquilo.- Susurraron sus amigos.

*S~&amp;~R*

En otro extremo, su casa parecía un campo de batalla en el cual debías pisar con cuidado, pues libros papeles y cientos de tazas de café cubrían el piso de aquel hogar, su gato que salía de entre papeles se estiraba y corría a las piernas de su dueña, para acariciarse de manera exigente, el animalejo pedía a gritos comida, pero ella estaba bastante ocupada como para darse cuenta de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, desde que salió del hospital no dejo de buscar en internet y en sus apuntes universitarios y de prácticas sociales. El asunto de los Intersexuales, era su segundo caso y prácticamente sus colegas en otros países aseguraban habían más.

-Esto se está haciendo demasiado frecuente.- Susurro Rice acomodando la montura de sus lentes, tecleando con prisa en el tablero de su computador, cuando por fin algo más enorme llamo la atención, había un correo era una convocatoria a un seminario de deformaciones congénitas alarmantes en el lado de Japón, China y Taiwán, incluso la India estaba involucrado. Leyó con prisa la iniciativa y dio con el nombre del doctor que estaba convocando, pero al mismísimo instante en que mandaría un correo para comunicarse con él, su teléfono del apartamento sonó con locura, Analizo la hora y eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana. Se puso en pie y levantando el aparato respondió con calma.

-¿Diga?-

-_**Doctora Rice que alegría que esta despierta tan temprano.-**_

-¿He quien habla?-

_**-Ah que mala ¿ya se olvidó de mí?-**_

Mientras ella se dirigía a la alacena para buscar la lata de la comida de su gato, se detuvo en el momento en que sujeto esta y susurro.-¿Esa voz…. Kisumi, Shigino?, ¡KISUMI ERES TU!-

-_**Sí, ja, ja, ja oiga disculpe que le llame tan temprano, es que apenas y llegue a Australia quería comunicarme con usted.-**_

Rice depositaba el alimento de su hambriento gato en el platito cuando de pronto emocionada susurro.-Dios chico cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado, como está tu pequeño milagro?-

-_**MUY BIEN, esta enorme, en decir verdad es un terremoto ambulante.-**_

-Que me alegro muchacho, ¿Pero a que debo tu llamada?-

_**Oh si… ¿Recibió mi correo?-**_

Ahora mismo lo estaba leyendo, ¿Dime de que se trata todo esto?-

-_**Sería bueno que lo discutiéramos en privado, pienso ir a su hospital ahora por la tarde…-**_

-Oh eso sería fantástico, pero déjame avisarte hoy estaré muy ocupada y ¡OH CIELOS YA ES TARDISIMO!-

-_**De acuerdo Doctora Rice, entonces la iré a ver a su casa, Hayato ira conmigo ¿está bien?-**_

Claro, claro quiero ver a ese chiquillo, fue mi primer milagro…-

-_**Entonces nos vemos después.-**_

La llamada finalizo dando cabida a una doctora que corría de un lado a otro, se dio una ducha y mientras lo hacía pensaba demasiadas cosas, esa llamada había llegado en mejor momento, el agua que corría por todo su cuerpo le hizo pensar mejor las cosas y susurrar.- A lo mejor… el ser humano está sufriendo mutaciones y cambios… .- Cerro la llave y se dispuso a irse a cambiar cuando su celular sonó como loco enseguida respondió.- ¿Diga?-

-_**Doctora Rice, somos Lori y Russel, necesitamos sacar a Rin del hospital por favor podría venir firmar su alta.-**_

-¿Sacar a Rin, del hospital, pero por qué?-

-_**Créame que no querrá saberlo.-**_

-Debo de saberlo.- Entonces escucho la voz más desesperada en la otra línea, agrando la mirada y susurro.- Voy en camino, por favor no se sofoquen, no puedo sacar a Rin porque tengo que hacer exámenes, aún no sabemos el estado del bebe, la ecografía es necesaria y verificar que todo esté bien es imperativo, si Rin sufre un desprendimiento de placenta o una fuga de líquido podría morir, tanto el como el producto.- Las voces en la otra línea se calmaron, prometieron lograr detener un poco a la mujer que iría a ver a Rin pero no sabían cuánto.

*S~&amp;~R*

En el hospital ya eran las 8 am y la mujer quería pasar por sobre Lori y Russel los cuales, estaban evitando a toda costa entrara a la habitación, Gou no comprendía nada, muchas preguntas recayeron en su cabeza desde el instante en que llego al pabellón en el que tenían a su hermano, por consiguiente, se deslizo despacio de la discusión e intento entrar cuando a su lado se posó Sousuke susurro.

-Gou…-

-Sou, ¿Dime que está pasando?-

-Es algo difícil de explicar, pero vamos puedes entrar.- La chica se introdujo despacio, mientras dentro Rin escuchaba los gritos y la discusión de los adultos afuera, los chicos decidieron no moverse de ahí y se situaron al frente de la vista de Rin quien susurro.

-Ya basta, por favor, dejen esas tonterías.-

-PERO RIN CHAN HAY QUE CUIDARTE.-

-Ciertamente tenemos miedo de lo que pase con su madre Rin-san.-

-No pasara nada Nagisa Rei, ahora por favor, hay demasiada gente aquí… les pediré de nuevo que salgan, pero no se sientan desplazados, saben que los estimo demasiado.-

-Claro es mejor idea estar afuera para que cuando tu madre se ponga violenta la saquemos de los pelos.-

-¿Haru?- Cuestionaba Makoto con una gotita en su cabeza, los cuatro chicos se dispusieron a salir mientras Gou susurraba.

-¿Chicos?, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-

-Es una larga historia Gou-san, ¡QUE BUENO VERLA AQUÍ!- Grito Rei con enorme emoción, aquello lo noto Nagisa quien no entendía el porqué de la emoción de aquel peli azul,

-¿A dónde van?- Cuestiono la chica notando que se retiraban.

-Vamos estar afuera, esto es asunto de familia pero… si en algo nos necesitan no dudes en gritar.-

Sousuke siguió a los otros, dejando a Gou en la alcoba sola con Rin, pero antes de que el ojo jade se retirara Matsuoka susurro.

-¿Sousuke, te vas?- El mencionado solo le dirigió una mirada seria y salió sin decir nada.

-Ah, está molesto.- Suspiro por lo bajo Rin, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su hermana se colgaba de su cuello y gritaba.

-¡Nii-san!-

-¡Ahgr! Gou, Oi, no hagas eso.-

-Pero, Nii-san, eres malo te fuiste dejándome preocupada, no sabes cuantas noches llore y me enfade contigo.-

-Ya, tranquilízate quieres…- Ambos se separaron un poco cuando de pronto.

-¡Ya déjenme pasar!- Ren por fin rompía la barricada de Lori y Russel, se presentó ante su hijo totalmente furiosa, mientras la pareja miraba con susto a Rin, quien solo dijo.

-Ya, está bien Lori Russel, muchas gracias.-

-¿Qué es eso de muchas gracias?- Grito Ren acercándose con paso acelerado a su hijo y situándose a su lado.-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Rin?-

-Oye cálmate primero.-

-No me voy a calmar, por qué demonios me dicen tonterías de que te estas muriendo y cuando llego al hospital estas en el pabellón de maternidad que demonios pasa aquí.-

-YA CALLETE.- Gritó severo, el sintiendo como en su vientre algo palpito dentro, trato de calmar ese pequeño ardor y susurro.- Re-Ren, te dije que si venias en esas pulgas te sacaría.-

-Ya deja de llamarme así soy tu madre respétame.-

-Mamá.- Grito Gou notando como su hermanos e ponía pálido y tembloroso.- Cálmate.-

-No, no me voy a calmar, quiero saber qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza Rin, ahora resulta que te expulsaron del club en el que estabas, ¿Estas consumiendo drogas? Que haces aquí explícate.-

-Si cerraras la boca un instante te lo diría…- Gruño llevando una mano a su vientre y echando su torso al frente adolorido, Lori y Russel corriendo aprisa.

-Rin, ¿Qué pasa?-

Aquel, comenzó a temblar, algo no andaba bien, podía sentir como una correntada de dolor rodeo su vientre y se esparcía por todo lo largo de sus piernas, desde la espalda, Con calma Rin susurro.- Lori… no, no me siento bien.-

Russel salió de ahí con prisa, al instante en que paso la puerta el grupo de chicos se puso en pie y Sousuke cuestiono.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es Rin no se siente bien.-

-Russel.- Gritaba la doctora llegando con prisa al piso, aun poniéndose la bata, Russel grito.

-GRACIAS A DIOS, VENGA CONMIGO.-

Adentro de la habitación, Rin se encogió de costado, se abrazaba a sí mismo y su madre cuestionaba.-Oye, deja de hacerte el adolorido, ¿vas a contestarme o qué?-

Gou quien estaba al lado de Rin acariciaba el rostro de su hermano y susurraba.- Mamá, cierra la boca, Rin no está bien.-

-Eso es verdad.- Dijo la médico entrando a la sala, para con prisa, apartar a la mujer, y llegando a su paciente de inmediato, Las enfermeras corrieron raudamente para posarse a los costados de Rin y tomar con dificultad el brazo que contenía la intravenosa.

-Rin, ¿Qué pasa?- Rice enseguida hizo recostarse a Rin en la cama y cuestiono con calma.-¿Qué es lo que te duele?-

-Me du-duele mucho… e- es aquí.- Explico sin aliento, señalando su bajo vientre, Rice se impactó, con prisa ella ordenó que salieran todos de la habitación, solo se quedaría ella y las enfermeras, Rice analizaba el rostro de Rin bastante sudoroso era evidente que tenía fiebre, entonces pregunto.

-¿Sientes algo más aparte del dolor?-

-Si… Mmg.-

-¿Dime que es?-

Rin agrando la mirada y grito.- Doctora…- Rin no se podía mover si lo hacía podía sentir que algo por dentro amenazaba con desprenderse, Rice noto entonces las sábanas blancas comenzar a teñirse de rojo, rápidamente llamo a una enferma para cuestionar apresurada.-¿Hace cuánto fue la última dosis de Progesterona?-

-Desde ayer por la noche doctora.-

-Hay que hacer un examen físico y una ecografía, rápido.- Grito para que ambas chicas elevaran los barrotes de la cama y quitaran los frenos sacando de la habitación al pelirrojo

Se lo habían llevado de la manera más acelerada posible, Sousuke estaba al punto de desastre, temblaba, quería ir con él pero las ordenes fueron claras, nadie iría con él, los momentos llenos de depuración se vivieron esa mañana, en las que habían pasado más de tres horas y no había noticia alguna, el clima era realmente triste en la sala de esperas. Por otro lado ella, miraba su reloj y susurraba.

-Esto es ridículo, iré a ver qué pasa.-

-Señora.- Llamo Sousuke de manera seria.- Necesito hablar con usted.-

-¿Yamazaki, que es lo que quieres?-

-Venga conmigo.- Dijo llevándola a la cafetería, más cercana Gou enseguida se acercó a Haru y a los otros, y pregunto.

-Nadie nos ha dicho nada, que pasa con mi nii-san por favor díganmelo.- Gou estaba con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, los cuatro chicos se miraron uno a otro y enseguida Haru asintió para susurrar.

-Rin esta embarazado.-

-¿Haru?- Cuestionaba Makoto, con total impresión.- Eres demasiado directo.-

-Es la verdad.-

-Si pero ahora no sabemos que es lo que le va a pasar.- Susurraba Nagisa cabizbajo.

-¿Mi Nii-san, esta qué?-

-Gou-san, él es un caso de lo más raro... Solo eso podemos decirte.- La joven no podía creerlo.

-Pero ahora no sabemos si seguirás siendo tía.- Susurro Haru cabizbajo y realmente furioso.

Gou se soltó en llanto y susurro.- Fue mi culpa yo le dije a mi madre de lo que le pasaba a Rin, entonces si el pierde al bebé será… solo mi culpa.- Rei se puso en pie y sentándose a su lado le abrazo, Nagisa quedó estupefacto, torno sus ojos tristes y mezclando esto con la situación soltó unas cuantas lagrimas pero en mas sonrió y susurro.

-Rin-chan estará bien…- Dijo animado.- Él es fuerte.- Agrego con calma para, admirar a sus amigos, Lori y Russel estaban al mismo estilo parecían dos padres perdiendo a su hijo, el rostro lleno de tristeza les invadió, ellos sabían que eso sucedería si ella pisaba la habitación.

*S~&amp;~R*

En la cafetería, Sousuke se sentó con un vaso de agua y uno de café para ella, entonces susurro sin más reparo.

-Rin y yo estamos juntos.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestiono la adulta mirándole con una expresión severa y siniestra, de aquella hermosa mujer de piel blanca cabellos rojos y ojos hermosamente expresivos, solo se podía notar la furia incluso se aprecia muy fea ante el enorme entrecejo fruncido de esta, Sousuke no menguo en ningún momento, tenía que ser claro y directo para hacerla alejarse de Rin y no causarle más problemas.

-Estoy diciendo, que su hijo y yo somos pareja.-

-¿Qué, has dicho?-

-Rin y yo, estamos saliendo, tenemos una relación, nos acostamos y ahora el está embarazado.-

-¿DE QUE MIERDAS ESTAS HABLANDO, ESTUPIDO?- Ren tomo el café en su mano y con las intenciones más severas le arrojo el líquido caliente al rostro, Sousuke agacho la mirada aquella agua caliente no era nada, a comparación de lo que se suscitaba con Rin.

-Se lo he dicho con toda la sinceridad que poseo… amo a su hijo y ni usted ni nadie me evitara el estar a su lado.- Elevo su rostro colorado por la quemadura, le observo severo y con esos ojos color jade que dejaron paralizada a Ren.-Rin esta luchando por la vida de él y su nuestro milagro, en este momento así que, le pediré algo… respete nuestra decisión y váyase.-

-Eso no es verdad, que maldita mentira me estás diciendo mocoso.-

-Mentira es la que le oculto a Rin por años…- Grumo Serio.- Usted, le oculto que había nacido con una deformidad, ¿No es cierto?- Ren enseguida agrando sus ojos y el chispazo en su cabeza y los recuerdos le rodearon rápidamente; mas sin embargo, ella se puso en pie y murmuro.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando mi hijo es normal.-

-No tengo por qué discutir más con usted, lo único que debo decirle ahora mismo es que Rin se quedara conmigo, puede olvidarse de que existe si lo desea.-

-Idiota como si eso se pudiera, es mi hijo.-

-Pues no lo parece, en un pasado usted lo hizo a un lado, al buscar los brazos de otro hombre su cuñado.-

-Cállate, no eres nadie para criticarme lo que hago.-

-Disculpe si la ofendí, pero así como usted defiende a su actual esposo así defenderé a Rin…- Ren no sabía que decir, ante la determinación y tosquedad de aquel chico, trago grueso y mirando a un lado susurro.

-Regresare en cuanto él este bien, por ahora no tengo tiempo para estar aquí, no podrás evitar que venga a ver a mi hijo, él es después de todo mío, ¿Entendido?-

-…-

Ren partió de inmediato, de la cafetería en dirección a la salida del hospital, fisiqueara se despidió de Gou, Sousuke por otro lado, llevaba su mano a su rostro y levantándose despacio fue al baño mas cercano y refrescar la quemadura con calma en su mejilla, sus manos temblaban y la furia contenida le hizo golpear con fuerza la puerta de una de las cabinas, estaba enojado, por dos razones por esa mujer y la otra la terquedad de Rin que había dejado verse, pero ante sentir todo aquello, sus ojos desbordaron lágrimas, estaba tremendamente preocupado por la salud de Rin. Limpio sus lágrimas y se dirigió a la sala de esperas.

*S~&amp;~R*

En tanto en la habitación en la que atendían a Rin, le habían sedado para tranquilizarlo pues al ver la hemorragia y el examen físico él se sobresaltó y estaba volviéndose demasiado agitado, Rice retiraba sus guantes, luego de haber procedido a examinarle, no podía creer la anatomía interna del chico, miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza al ser testigo de admirar la membrana interna que conducía a la vagina y por consiguiente al Útero. Se había ayudado con un tubo delgado y en la punta una cámara y había notado que al menos el cuello uterino no presentaba abertura, pero si hubo un mínimo desprendimiento de placenta que se curaría con reposo y medicamentos, Elena admiraba al chico con tremenda impresión, ¿Cómo había llegado a ser así, sin sufrir menstruación alguna o los achaques de una mujer? Sin duda las causas no eran completamente entendibles para ella, pues estaba a un real caso extraño_.-"Es impresionante, ese conducto está situado unos centímetros arriba del nervio prostático… Es muy diferente a Kisumi."_\- La voz de una de sus enfermeras le saco de sus pensamientos, enseguida recibió buenas noticas de las enfermeras, decían que, la hemorragia había sido controlada, ahora ella se preparaba para analizar al feto con la ayuda de una ecografía, Los signos vitales de Rin se normalizaron a igual que los de su hijo, las enfermeras trabajaban duro para que no le pasara nada, mientras ella susurraba.

-Bien, es hora de ver qué consecuencias tendrá este episodio.- Dijo muy seria y realmente cabizbaja.-¿Claris, llamaste al doctor Meyer?-

-Sí, el estará aquí por si se necesita intervenirlo quirúrgicamente.-

-Esperemos que no.- Dijo, para por fin depositar el líquido trasparente tanto en el escáner como en su bajo vientre las manos le temblaban no quería hacerle un aborto, así que tragando grueso inicio, admiraba todo en su interior y elevando las cejas susurraba.-Oh cielos.-

-Doctora, ¿todo está bien?-

-Más que bien.- Dijo con un brillo enorme en sus enormes ojos azules.- Díganle al doctor que ya no lo necesitaremos.-

-Está bien.- Dijo emocionada la enfermera.

*S~&amp;~R*

En la sala de esperas el ambiente era de verdadera desesperación y tremenda zozobra, cuando por fin la espera se hizo corta, al ver salir del fondo del pasillo a la doctora, la cual bajaba su mascarilla al nivel de su cuello, parecía cansada y desvelada, pronto Lori y Russel fueron los primeros en apurarse a llegar a este, el grupo de chicos también lo hizo, Sousuke se situó al frente de ellos y enseguida escucho de Russel.

-¿Doctora como esta Rin?-

-Calma, tranquilícense un poco, todo ha pasado ya, hubo un pequeño sangrado que logro controlarse gracias a lo oportuno, de la situación, ahora Rin descansa tendrá que hacerlo por un largo tiempo, no dejare que salga de aquí hasta saber si los… ejem, si él bebé está bien.-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Al ser un embarazo extraño, las impresiones puede ser más severas… estoy investigando si esto fue gracias a la discusión o si fue algo externo, por ahora necesito hablar con el padre.- Sousuke se encamino con ella y llegando a un lugar más apartado Rice le observo confusa.-¿Qué te ocurrió en la cara?-

-Eso no importa, ¿Qué necesita decirme?-

-Pues… vamos cambia esa cara, primero.- Dijo sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña fotografía y susurrando.- En hora buena serás padre de gemelos.- Esbozo una sonrisa y dio unas palmaditas a Yamazaki quien tomo aquella foto en sus manos y llenando sus ojos de lágrimas susurro.

-¿E-Esto es?-

-Sí, ahí mismo hay dos criaturitas creciendo, por eso es que Rin presenta una pequeña elevación, en su vientre, esos dos deben estar abriendo espacio en su interior de manera terrible, pues a pesar de lo que sucedió hace unas horas, esos dos chiquitos están fuertes y sanos y vaya que son grandes.-

-Rin… ¿Puedo verlo?-

-Claro ven…- Dijo caminando hasta la habitación en la cual Yamazaki se erizo de pies a cabeza, le habían colocado una mascarilla y parecía tener muchas maquinas, pero las cuales iban retirando poco a poco, mientras la doctora notaba como el de ojos color jade se colocaba a su lado buscaba entre los utensilios una venda fría, para el rostro de Sousuke.

Le observo por un largo rato, su rostro parecía estar relajado gracias a los calmantes, después de un tiempo dirigió sus ojos hacia su abdomen, dedicándole una mirada serena y tremendamente asombrada, tomo su mano con calma y la elevo un poco para acariciar su rostro con ella, y besarla.

-Gracias a Kami estas bien… es decir están bien.- Corrigió de inmediato, para llevar con diminuta calma la mano de regreso a la camilla y lentamente y con miedo tocar sobre las sabanas y bata el vientre de Rin mientras su frente se reposaba en el costado del rostro de Matsuoka, quien no pudo sentir nada ni escuchar las palabras que Yamazaki susurraba en su oído, era un suave te amo, te necesito recupérate pronto por favor y un perdóname por no haber estado ahí cuando llego Ren.

*S~&amp;~R*

Luego de varias horas, Rin finalmente era llevado a su recamara, en la cual la médico hablo seriamente con los que ahí se encontraban, inquiriendo que permitirá que se queden siempre y cuando no hagan estresarse a su paciente, pues a pesar de que ya había pasado el peligro su embarazo ya de por si era de alto riesgo, Rice salió de ahí tranquila de ver a todos más aliviados y de conocer a la hermana de Matsuoka, quien agradecía lo mucho que había cuidado de su hermano.

Lori y Russel, se despidieron ya más tranquilos, dijeron que tenían que arreglar algunas cosas en su casa y después regresarían, los chicos por otro lado se turnaron para ir a almorzar y de paso desayunar, puesto que nadie quería dejar solo a Rin, ya que despertaría de un momento a otro.

Y así fue, a eso de las 5 de la tarde, los ojos de Rin se abrían con lentitud, admirando el paisaje por la ventana, el atardecer era hermoso, pero más hermoso era el que estaba en la ventana admirando el ocaso.-Sousuke..- Susurro con un hilito de voz, El mencionado lentamente se giró y susurro.

-Estas despierto al fin.-

-¿Qué sucedió, que ocurrió con, con cómo está él bebe?-

-Relájate, todo está bien.- Susurro, apartando algunos cabellos del rostro de su amante.- Tuviste una fuerte impresión y una pequeña hemorragia se suscitó, pero Rice pudo detener todo a tiempo y los tres están bien.- Sousuke se silenció de inmediato ante lo que había dicho, entonces Rin cuestiono de inmediato.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Rin.- Tomo sus manos y las elevo para besarlas y decirle con enormes lágrimas en los rabillos de los ojos de Yamazaki.- Rice me dijo que son gemelos.-

-Ge-gemelos.-

-Si.- Susurro con una mirada tierna y sacando de su bolsillo la misma fotografía que antes la doctora le había ofrecido.- Mira.- La ofreció a manos de Matsuoka quien con impresión, noto como apenas se apreciaban las imágenes, borrosas y difíciles de descifrar, mas sin embargo, las ganas de llorar lleno de alegría lo invadieron, Sousuke le abrazo y susurro en su oído.

-¿Te puedes imaginar lo feliz que me has hecho?-

-Ba-Baka…- Susurro con dificultad, sollozando en su hombro. Ya más tranquilos Rin por fin cuestiono.

-¿Sousuke, en donde… esta ella?-

Yamazaki tomo un largo suspiro, antes de poder enfadarse con Rin, pues ahora pensó muy bien las cosas y figuro que su novio solo quería estar bien con su madre.-Se fue… dijo que regresaría en cuanto estés mejor.-

-¿vendrá hoy?-

-No lo creo.- Dijo sereno.- Rin… se lo dije.-

-El mencionado soltó un largo y tenue suspiro.- Te lo agradezco.-Ahora analizo mejor a su novio y cuestiono.-¿Qué paso con tu cara?-

-A… Esto.- Expuso acariciando su mejilla.- Ella no reacciono bien y me tiro el café en la cara.-

-Cielos, ¿Estas bien?-

-Si… no es grave es solo superficial se curar en unos días.-

-Bueno…- Susurro, para notar como Yamazaki se acercaba despacio a su rostro y alcanzaba a besar sus labios para lentamente agacharse y acercar su rostro a su vientre y susurrar.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Oi, Sousuke que haces?- Cuestiono divertido Rin y sonrojándose.

-Les hablo a mis hijos, ¿Tu que pensabas?—

-Pero aún son muy pequeños, ellos no deben escuchar nada.-

-Nada de eso, siempre les hablare y los saludare.- Miro de nuevo a su vientre y dijo.- Prometo que su no les volverá a pasar nada, lo juro.- Expuso realmente serio y algo triste.- Si ya sé que su padre es un idiota por eso lo tengo que cuidar.- Sonrió.

-Oye.- Gruño Rin con n rostro de pocos amigos.

Ambos ahora escucharon el ruido proveniente del pasillo, los chicos finalmente regresaban de tercera excursión a la cafetería, en cuanto entraron las miradas más emocionadas se presentaron al admirar a Rin despierto, le rodearon y Gou fue directo a quitar a Sousuke gritando.

-NII-SAN, ESTAS AL FIN DESPIERTO.-

-ARG, GOU!- Grito hastiado de tanto abrazo de su hermana, hasta que escucho de esta.

-ME TENIAS PREOCUPADA, ERES UN ESTUPIDO.-

-Gou, lo siento, de verdad lo lamento.-

-No te preocupes, perdóname tú a mí por haberle dicho a madre.-

-Gou.- Haru le negó agregando- No es bueno hablar de eso ahora.-

-Haru tiene razón.- Expuso Makoto.-¿Rin dinos cómo estás?-

-Aburrido, pero bien, gracias por preguntar.-

-Mmm.- Nagisa noto como Sousuke no despegaba la mano de su amante y enseguida cuestiono.-¿Qué sucede Sou-chan?- Yamazaki rápidamente se movió susurrando.

-Nada, solo quería cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien.-

-Tal parece lo está.- Dijo Rei, admirando la foto de la ecografía, con esmero, y acomodando sus gafas susurraba.- El peso de los gemelos se ve prometedor y que decir de su crecimiento, son enormes, con razón Rin se nota un poco inflamado.-

-¿GEMELOS?- cuestionaron, tanto Haru, Makoto, Nagisa y Gou, los cuales arrojaron a Rei a un lado y sujetaron la foto, Gou soltó un enorme grito de emoción y susurro.

-ESOS SON MIS SOBRINOS OH POR DIOS.-

-¿En realidad estos son dos bebes?- Cuestionaba incomprensible Haruka.

-Claro que si, Haru, mira…- Dijo Makoto, estas son sus cabecitas y estas sus piernitas.

-Yo solo veo dos puntos unidos.- Susurro Nagisa.

-Y eso es porque apenas, han alcanzado el desarrollo de sus cuerpecitos, ya pasaron la fase más problemática.- Exponía Rei con entera experiencia.- Rin-san iniciara a sentirlos en unos días, pues están muy grandes eso quiere decir que están muy sanos.-

-No me asustes con grandes.- Susurro Rin, derramando una gotita, admirando a Sousuke lo alto y enorme que era.- Dios no quiero imaginarme cuando este de unos 6 meses más.-

-Ja, ja, ja, nii-san.- Susurro.-¿Puedo ver tu barriga?- La única chica hizo lo que ninguno de ellos había hecho antes, la verdad es que la curiosidad los estaba matando pero nadie se animaba a pedirle aquello a Rin, el cual se sonrojo y susurro.

-Esta normal como cualquier otra, persona-

-Yo, no diría eso Rin.-

-Sousuke tu cállate.- Gruño.

-Vamos Nii-san por favor-

-Arg, eres realmente molesta Gou, no lo hare.-

-PORFAVOR.- gritaron ahora Nagisa y Gou.

Rin se estremeció y susurro.-De acuerdo.- Despacio se acomodó mejor en la cama y bajo un poco la sabana para subir su bata, y mostrar el bien trabajado abdomen, pero más abajo parecía haber una protuberancia, que si la observabas con mucha más atención, asemejaría a una pansita.

-Yo no noto nada.-

-Claro que si Gou-chan mira.- Susurro Nagisa tocando la piel bajo el ombligo.

-OYE, QUE ESTAS.-

-Oh si.-

-Esta duro.- Dijo Haru.

-Es suave también.- Expuso Makoto.

-Es toda una experiencia terapéutica, HOLA ALLA ADENTRO.-

-Y-YA BASTA.- Dijo apartando las manos curiosas de todos sus amigos y las de su hermana, Sousuke se soltó a reir en una silenciosa sonrisa mientras admiraba a su tiburón arisco reclamando.

-Dijeron que querían ver no tocar.-

-Perdón.-Susurraron todos en coro.

\- ¿Qué hare con ustedes?-

El ambiente fue tremendamente ameno, Rin se sentía bastante bien y animado.

*S~&amp;~R*

Por otro lado, en las afueras de un apartamento un peli rosa se dedicó a esperar a la doctora Rice, sobre sus brazos se había quedado dormido Hayato, pesaba un poco pues estaba un año más grande, cuando no podía más Kisumi por fin escucho hablar.

-Oh, Kisumi, me has esperado todo este tiempo.-

-Sí, es que realmente necesito hablar con usted, es algo que me está preocupando demasiado.-

-Oh entonces ven.- Dijo ella, entrando al edificio departamental, admirando a su ex paciente con una sonrisa.- Hayato está muy grande y es idéntico a ti.-

-Si…- Se sonrojo.- ¿Dime algo, ya le dijiste la verdad?-

-No, quiero decirle cuando tenga más edad-

-Mmmno te tardes demasiado chico.-

-Lo se…- Susurro, para entrar y ser guiado hasta la habitación de la médico y depositar a Hayato en su cama, para acariciar sus cabellos y darle un beso cálido y amoroso.-Oyasumi, Hayato.- Dijo el oji violeta, poniéndose en pie y yendo a la sala en donde Rice arreglaba su desastre.-¿Le puedo ayudar?-

-¿No te molestaría hacerlo?-

-Claro que no.- Dijo recogiendo algunas cosas y por fin luego de media hora resolvieron el desastre, Kisumi se apreciaba aliviado e impresionado.- Vaya se ve mejor así.-

-Lo siento, es que ayer vine apurada y no me dio tiempo ni de dormir ni de limpiar.-

-La entiendo, así es mi padre.-

-Oh, el doctor Shigino, es toda una eminencia en Japón no es cierto-

-Si.- Sonrió un poco el peli rosa, para pronto verse triste.-Doctora Rice, necesito hablarle de algo que me preocupa demasiado.-

La mujer le presto total interés entonces, dejando dos tazas de café en la mesa susurro.- Habla muchacho me estas asustando.-

-Estuve hurgando los documentos de mi padre y encontré esto.- Expuso sacando su maletín y unos documentos, fotocopiados.- No es que hubiese querido husmear, lo que pasa es que me cayeron encima y no pude evitar el leerlos.- Explico.- Pero lo que en ellos está escrito me está aterrando de maneras siniestras.-

-No seas tan dramático muchacho.-

-Bueno lea entonces.- Dijo señalando, Rice enseguida los leyó despacio y con calma, al darse cuenta de la preocupación de su visita cuestiono.

-¿Quién más sabe esto?-

-Me supongo que muchas otras personas, pues la empresa de agua potable de Iwatobi fue cerrada y demandada, ahora toda la ciudad de abastecer de ese vital liquido proveniente de Tokio u otras zonas.- Rice se puso en pie y busco algunos papeles que había imprimido una noche anterior.

-Esto es realmente espeluznante tal y como lo dijiste.-

-Sabe me preocupa puesto que indague y ahora temo por la salud de algunos de mis amigos.-

-¿Tú crees que ellos tengan algún problema congénito?-

-Sí, precisamente estaba aquí para, preguntarle si puede ir a Japón e examinar a algunos de ellos.-

-Mmm, me es difícil actualmente incluso el seminario al que me invitaste no será tan fácil ir, actualmente preciso de un caso en el piso el cual dirijo.-

-¿Hay otro caso como el mío?-

-Si…- Susurro ella, ahora abriendo de golpe los ojos.- El ahora que lo pienso no es nativo de Australia es japonés al igual que tu.-

-¿Podría decirme de dónde viene?-

-Pues eso no lo sé solo se su nombre, Rin Matsuoka.-

Kisumi se apresuró a pararse y susurro.- No puede ser.- El peli rosa tragaba grueso y susurraba.- No es posible.-

-Sí, ¿Pero qué ocurre Kisumi?-

-Rin-Rin, Matsuoka, ¿Dijo?-

-Si…- Respondió en un claro inglés.

-Doctora Rice, esto es peor de lo que pensé.- Rebusco en otra hoja.- mire.- Dijo extendiendo una hoja de informes de la clínica de su padre en Iwatobi, detallada y traducida en ingles.- Aquí dice que para el tiempo en que el agua se contamino en los posos potables de Iwatobi, la mayoría de niños y niñas nacieron con defectos congénitos genitales, incluso, a varios se les hizo operaciones horrendas, pero a un grupo no, se obedeció a los padres de estos la decisión de no hacer que les operaran, incluso se les permitió darles nombres de mujeres a ese grupo.-

-¿Qué dices?-

Ambos leían con impacto aquello.

-Rin Matsuoka.- Susurraba la doctora.- Makoto Tachibana, Rei Ryugazaki, Nagisa Hazuki, Haruka Nanase Y LA LISTA SIGUE.-Impresionada la doctora susurro.-¿Pero cómo demonios ocurrió esto?-

-Es efecto de la radiación en Hiroshima, mi padre lo expuso de esa manera, en diferentes partes del mundo, hay cosas extrañas, más que todo en la india en donde hay infinidad de contaminación radiactiva por el alto contenido de desechos tóxicos y nocivos.-

-Evolución, evolución, lo dije, el humano está adaptando su cuerpo al ambiente contaminado.-

-Pero…-

-Despreocúpate conozco a esos chicos actualmente están compartiendo con Rin en mi piso.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, pero ninguno de ellos demuestra estar en estado. Solo el otro chico, así que despreocúpate a lo mejor solo estamos alarmados, no hay que decirles nada.-

-Pero y si ellos tienen el mismo error que yo cometí.-

-Lo tuyo fue diferente, tu vientre a pesar de que estabas en estado no creció mucho, Hayato fue demasiado pequeño cuando nació.-

-Y fue porque no me cuide.- Susurro con real culpabilidad en todo lo ancho de su rostro.-Debemos decirles.-

-Pero…-

-Por favor.-

-¿Y si nos equivocamos?-

-Quedara en solo una equivocación.-

*S~&amp;~R*

En la habitación del fondo en el pasillo del pabellón de Maternidad, Haruka y sus amigos intentaban despedirse de Rin, ya se cumplía la fecha en que debían regresar a sus universidades, como pudieron entraron al tema.

-Rin… nos alegra que estés bien, de verdad nos hace sentir muy bien el que todo este saliendo bien-

-¿Haru, chicos que pasa?-

-Bueno es que, debemos irnos a Japón.- Susurro, Makoto con un sentimiento de nostalgia.- Las clases iniciaran de nuevo y bueno Nagisa y Rei deben iniciar sus carreras.-

-Es verdad, se me olvido eso por completo.- Susurro el rubio con un pequeño tono triste.

-Lamentamos el irnos pero los deberes llaman Rin-san.-

-Está bien, lo entiendo completamente, den lo mejor, yo regresare en cuanto esté todo bien.-

-Claro, te estaremos esperando emocionados.- Expuso Nagisa con una enorme sonrisa.- Pero de verdad no quiero irme Rin-chan.- Sollozo.

-Nagisa-san debemos regresar sus padres lo esperan.-

-Si…-

-¿Cuándo se van?- Cuestiono Rin.

-El vuelo esta para mañana a las 10 de la mañana.- Expuso Yamazaki.- Haruka, Makoto, en cuanto tenga el dinero les pagare el monto de mi viaje y lo del hotel.-

-Despreocúpate tenemos suficiente tiempo.- Susurro el castaño.

-Rin nos retiramos, por favor cuídate mucho, te estaremos llamando en cuanto podamos.-

Gou entraba a la habitación con algunos bocadillos para sus amigos, pero estos ya se retiraba-¿A dónde van chicos?-

-Lo siento Gou-chan debemos regresar al hotel y sacar las maletas, mañana regresamos a Japón.-

-¿He en serio?-

-Sí, nos vemos allá Gou-chan.-

Los tres admiraron como los cuatro a pesar de la tranquilidad que rodeaba sus corazones no querían partir, se perdieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida. Gou se sentaba en una silla y movía sus piernas con sigilo escuchando de Yamazaki.

-¿Sabrán cómo llegar al hotel?-

-Ellos no son como tu Sousuke.- Bromeo Rin con una sonrisa ganadora.

-Mmm, si tienes razón.-

-Nii-san, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Desde cuándo te gustaba Sousuke?-

Ambos se estresaron un poco y se sonrojaron, Sousuke enseguida se animó a decir.- No fue el quien dio el primer paso siempre fui yo Gou.-

-PERO TU TENIAS NOVIAS YO TE VI.-

-Bueno, en ese momento yo trataba infructuosamente de tapar el sol con un dedo pero no pude.- Sujeto su mano.- Desde hace mucho tiempo antes del que tu imaginas amaba a tu hermano…- Gou sonrió u susurro.

-Es el destino.- Confeso, hundiendo sus hombros y mostrándose realmente triste, Rin y Sousuke se miraron uno al otro y cuestionaron de prisa.

-¿Que sucede Gou?-

-Eh… nada.- Dijo está sonriendo y bastante animada.

*S~&amp;~R*

En tanto los chicos viajaban en un taxi en dirección del hotel, Rei había sido una verdadera ayuda para poder llegar encaminarse en dirección a este, Makoto y Haru platicaban acerca de las muchas expectativas que tenían en el futuro de Rin, mientras que Nagisa se fijaba más en la ventana, no podía sacar de su cabeza esas muestras tan entregadas de Rei hacia Gou. Rei dio una última indicación al conductor y observo a Hazuki para cuestionar.

-¿Nagisa-san, todo está bien?-

-E… si.- Susurro el sin mucho ánimo mirando el panorama, Rei analizo con calma a su pareja y cuando por fin estuvieron en la entrada del hotel, se bajaron rápidamente de aquel auto, Nagisa fue el primero en salir e ir corriendo al elevador, mientras Makoto Haru y Rei admiraban a su rubio amigo cuestionando.

-¿Qué le sucede a Nagisa, estuvo muy callado en todo el camino?-

-Algo le está molestando.- Susurro Haru a las palabras del castaño, Rei presto atención a lo que decían ambos, con paso calmo los tres llegaron a las habitaciones, Rei entro a la suya y noto como la maleta estaba lista en la cama de Hazuki quien con rapidez salía del cuarto de baño y completamente arreglado decía.

-Rei… adelante el vuelo, mis padres me dijeron que llegara mañana.- Dijo serio y sin verle.

-¿Eh, que está diciendo Nagisa-kun en que momento sucedió eso?-

-E… Pues…-

Rei se acercó despacio y cuestiono con voz triste.-¿Sucede algo Nagisa-kun?-

Claro que sucedería de todo, estaba molesto, celoso y enojado por las actitudes de Rei hacia Gou y más aún más por el hecho de que, la chica ya antes le había confesado el amor que sentía por Rei, eso lo venía torturando, había prometido no decirle nada a Ryugazaki por respeto a su joven entrenadora y Manager; no le había afectado hasta ahora que los vio juntos, Nagisa apretó sus puños y aun mirando al piso susurro.

-Ya me voy.-

-Nagisa-kun, espere.- Le contuvo en el pasillo en el cual Makoto y Haruka analizaron lo que ocurría saliendo de la recamara se preguntaron.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Nagisa, a dónde vas?-

-Adelante el vuelo eso es todo.- Susurro.-

-¿Eso se puede hacer?- Cuestiono Haruka admirando a Makoto.-

-Sí, puedes hacerlo siempre y cuando haya cupo y puedas pagar la multa por el cambio.- El castaños e acerco a su amigo y susurro.-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mis padres están molestos, quieren que llegue antes de irme a Hokkaido, debo irme hoy.-

-Cielos entonces si es así, debemos adelantarnos todos, no podemos dejarte ir solo, te puedes perder.- Expuso Makoto.

-Así es.- Agrego Haru.

-Nagisa-san, usted es nuestra responsabilidad así que iremos con usted.-

El rubio escondí sus ojos tras sus flequillos rubios y mordí su labio inferior, se giró dándoles la espalda a todos y susurro.- Entonces vámonos ya.-

-Sí, déjame llamar a Rin para decirle que nos vamos hoy mismo.-

-Si.-

Sin mediar palabra alguna todos se fueron al aeropuerto, acompañando al joven los asientos no fueron esta vez los mismos de la última vez, ahora estaban esparcidos, Rei admiraba Nagisa bastante serio, se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba de alguna forma él tenía que preguntarle que sucedía.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**Bueno este fue el seis fue corto no hubo lime pero al menos ya deje claro la decisión que tome n_n agradezco mucho las opiniones sé que la mayoría quería esto y no es que me deje llevar por sus sí o no, en un momento pensé que no sería muy bueno embarazar a todos, porque las explicaciones eran demasiado acertadas y me hicieron pensar demasiado, pero con este y el que viene sabrán mejor que pasara si se dará o no, pues la posibilidad está pero las situaciones serán diferentes para muchos de ellos…**_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que la ortografía haa mejorado, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y mil perdones por la espera, tratare de actualizar pronto, pues el que viene traerá de todo, discusiones más SOURIN amor y momentos que de verdad querrán golpear algo!**_

_**Saludos especiales a mis lectores y a las que opinaron que no espero que no dejen de leerme u.u no las defraudare lo prometo y un especial abrazo y besos a Shewolf89 MANITA ESPERO TODO ESTE BIEN y a Fanatla estoy tratando de mejorar hermosa gracias por tus comentarios son de mucha ayuda y los acepto con total humildad…. Kenet nos vemos pronto!**_

_**BESOS A TODOS!**_

_**Oh por cierto! A las que no cuadran con el hijo de Kisumi (Eso fue idea de una de ustedes xD) es que miren cuando vi a Hayato lo vi idéntico a Kisumi y la verdad dije no manchen es su hijo! Contando que tiene 4 años (No lo estoy asegurando pero esa es mi teoría de edad) me la pensé y pues quise hacerles esa sorpresita 9.9 luego contaremos la historia de Kisumi y su embarazo xD no me la creo aun pero es muy lindo ¿No?**_

_**gomen si quedo cortito n.n**_


	7. Chapter 7 Despedida, confuso visitas

_**Hola chicas y chicos que leen este escrito!**_

_**Quiero darle las gracias por su preferencia… a las que lo abandonaron por la decisión que tome, mil disculpas… bueno, este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, por una razon, tuve un problema familiar y estuve muy angustiada por dos semanas completas u.u realmente lamento si mis amigas de la SECTA BOUKUN Y DE KOI SURU BOUKUN han salido afectadas puesto que no continuare esos fics por un largo tiempo… las razones son muy distintas así que perdóneme.**_

_**Por otro lado está el hecho que todo ha salido muy bien! Y estamos superando todo así que es probable que el tiempo no sea largo n_n**_

_**En fin, les pido por favor me disculpen si falle en la ortografía en este capítulo… estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo de salir yo solita adelante, aunque es difícil cuando no tienes mucho tiempo O.O! ero en fin escribo con amor y pasión ara todas ustedes, y bueno en este capítulo quiero explicar tres cosas, en lo largo del capítulo aparecerán tres * esa información aun no es verídica, los nombres son de mi autoría así que no se me confundan ok. **_

_**Lo otro es… que espero no se confundan con el asunto de Kisumi si tienen dudas puedo resolverlas aunque… todas sus dudas se disolverán en los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Y el otro punto es… alguien por ahí me pregunto qué era lo que le hacía Ken a Rin… pues por acá en este cap aparecerá algo referente… espero de veras no me asesinen porque este hermoso fic está comenzando a tornarse tenso y un poco angustioso…**_

_**Feliz lectura!**_

_**Saluditos enormes a mis amigas Fanatla, Kenneth y BlueOneechan!**_

_**Y un beso enorme y especial a mi cariñito bello Shewolf89! Te quiero manis gracias espero tu actualización! n_n**_

* * *

**Contra la marea.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**7: Despedida, confusiones y visitas inesperadas.**

Samezuka…

El clima en el colegio era de real competición, el nuevo capitán parecía ser muy exigente.

En esa ocasión, los alumnos anteriores habían llegado a visitar las instalaciones gracias al festival de nuevo ingreso, los anteriores capitanes habían sido convocados.

El pequeño evento finalizo con un homenaje a los antiguos capitanes, Seijuro Mikoshiba y Nitori Aichirou se sentían bastante orgullosos al regresar a su antiguo club, pero también confundidos no lograban ubicar a Rin en el grupo analizaron a los otros estuantes graduados y entre ellos Momotaro Mikoshiba, saludaba animado desde el fondo, el ambiente era de real nostalgia pero, ese sujeto, el nuevo capitán de Samezuka quien no permitía equivocaciones hizo meya en los sentimientos de emoción encontrados en los dos ex capitanes.

-Vaya, esto es muy diferente a lo que fuimos nosotros.- Susurraba Ai demasiado impresionado.

-Mmm…- Seijuro elevo una ceja escuchando del capitán.

-MOKUSHINA, MUEVE ESAS PIERNAS, ESTAS AL ULTIMO.-

Momotaro se acercó a hermano y ex compañero de habitación, ya que todos los demás antiguos miembros del equipo se disponían a retirarse, los tres observaron al joven de tercero, tenía un rostro enfadado y posando sus manos en su cintura se notaba como un dictador innato, tenía los cabellos de color azul negro, ojos verdes y los músculos muy bien marcados, su nadador cubría hasta las arriba de las rodillas era idéntico que el que usaban Haru y Nagisa. Al lado de los ex estudiantes del club se presentó el maestro de natación y susurro cruzándose de brazos.

-Me alegra que hayan venido a ver a sus viejos compañeros de primer año, ya hacía mucho tiempo Seijuro, no te veo desde hace dos años.-

-Es bueno volver a verlo, profesor Fujuwara, dígame una cosa, ¿Ese chico quién es?-

-Su nombre es Kanonsuke, pero todos le dicen Kanon… vino trasferido de otra escuela en las afueras, desde que llego dejo impactado a todos con su estilo y velocidad incluso los reclutadores ya quieren que entre a la universidad.-

-Se ve demasiado pesado.- Susurro Momotaro serio.

-Da miedo.- Agrego Ai.

-Era de esperarse, está furioso.-

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiono el de cabellos cortos y naranjas.

-Bueno…- el adulto se llevó una mano a su cuello y susurro.- Esta molesto por que, él asistió a los juegos internacionales del caribe, para ver a Rin Matsuoka competir…. La razón por la que entro a Samezuka era para conocer el lugar en donde su nadador favorito estudio… pero Matsuoka, no se presentó… al no verlo participar él…-

-¿Qué ha dicho?-Interrumpió de inmediato Seijuro.

-¿RiMatsuoka-Senpai no participo?-

-Estas de broma.- Grito por ultimo Momotaro.- ¿Entonces es cierto?-

-Yo no pude asistir a esa competencia pero creí que todos esos rumores eran solamente eso.- Susurro Ai con impresión y voz sofocada.

-No, no fue mentira.- Gruño tras de ellos el peli negro con los ojos tremendamente juntos y enfadados.- Ese sujeto… yo lo admiraba y resulto ser un bueno para nada, debí suponerlo al perder en las nacionales del último año, era de esperarse que se acobardaría.- Tanto Seijuro como Ai y Momotaro se molestaron al escuchar aquello.

-No hables mal de Matsuoka-senpai.

-Rin-Senpai no es ningún bueno para nada.- Murmuro Momotaro molesto.

-Ai, Momo…-Llamo Seijuro silenciándolos.- Escucha, Kanon, no me interesa que tengas el mejor tiempo ni las mejores técnicas, tu, eres nada más un sujeto que se cambió de escuela aquí, te daré un consejo si quieres un equipo de natación invencible no necesitas ser tan duro y estricto con tus compañeros.-

-Eso fue lo que paso en Samezuka todo esto tiempo, los capitanes solo fueron débiles e inservibles, es mi momento para dar la cara y levantar el nombre de esta escuela.-

-Mocoso…-El mayor de los tres estuvo a punto de tirarle los dientes a ese niño.

-Mikoshiba-san … etto.-

-Nii-san no es necesario que mal gastes golpes con este tonto.-

-¡Hai!, Mikoshiba-senpai.- Pidió Ai.

-Ya, basta chicos, tranquilos.- Susurro el profesor con calma y tranquilidad sonriendo.- Las peleas no son buenas, tuvimos tiempos buenos y malos pero no fue por los integrantes de los equipos ni los capitanes fue porque Iwatobi y los demás colegios fueron mejores, lucharon con honores y creo que debe haber una explicación para que Matsuoka-san no hubiera participado.-

La discusión se terminó, los tres jóvenes salieron del recinto con un mal sabor de boca, pensaron que yendo a ese lugar volverían los viejos y alegres recuerdos de su juventud, pero en más se toparon con un tarado que está haciendo lo que quiera con sus viejos amigos.

-Es una pena.- Susurro soltando un enorme suspiro y admirando el enorme marco de la entrada al colegio.

-¿Qué es una pena, Ai-senpai? ¿Qué el nuevo capitán sea un tonto, o que Rin-senpai no haya participado?-

-Ambas.- Susurro aun cabizbajo.

-Bueno…- Expuso Seijuro rascando un poco irritado su cabeza.- No podemos juzgar a nadie hasta saber las circunstancias…- Susurro, para enseguida, comenzar a caminar mientras Momo, le seguía cuestionando.

-¿No vamos a hacer nada, Nii-san?-

-No…- Respondió con calma, para acelerar el paso, mientras Aichirou agachaba la mirada y apretaba sus manos, el joven de ahora 18 años había crecido más, sus cabellos siempre recortados de esa manera especial y estaba un poco más alto, tenía toda la ilusión de volver a ver a su Senpai y demostrarle lo mucho que había mejorado. Pero al no encontrarlo y saber ese horrendo suceso su corazón se llenó de tristeza e impotencia.

-¿Oi, Ai, te vas o te quedas?- El joven reacciono y susurro.

-Gomen, Mikoshiba-Senpai.- Expuso acercándose a lo que este susurro.

-Oi ya no estamos en clases, puedes llamarme solo Sei.-

-Mmm, tratare…- Dijo cabizbajo.

-Ai-senpai, ¿Está todo bien?- Momo no recibió respuesta alguna, solo escucho como con calma los dos se acercaban al auto que poseía Seijuro.

*S~&amp;~R*

Había dejado a Aichirou en su casa, y mientras su hermano menor bajaba del auto, este susurraba.

-¿Nii-san, no te vas a quedar en casa hoy?-

-Si… solo debo ir a otro lugar.- Respondió con calma el de cabellera naranja y corta, su hermano comprendió que el necesitaba estar a solas, entonces cerró la puerta y grito.- No te tardes y tráeme algo, ¿Quieres?-

-Si…- Seijuro, estaba dispuesto a ir a dos lugares específicos, el primero era, la casa de Matsuoka, en la cual nadie le respondió y parecía estar completamente desierta, su siguiente destino sería una casa enorme ubicada en las colinas, parecía de cierta forma muy elegante; se aparcó al frente y apagando la marcha apretó el timón, aun pensando en si bajar o no, de su auto, y es que en varias ocasiones estuvo en ese mismo sitio pensando si en bajar o no. Pero esta vez sería diferente, pues.-Por más que quiera no te puedo olvidar.- Cerro con fuerza los ojos y regreso a sus recuerdos de hace unos cuatro años atrás.

*S~FLASH BACK~k*

_Era el verano en Samezuka, solo le faltaban unos meses para poder iniciar el primer año en el nivel superior (bachillerato), pero antes tenía que ganar puntos en otras áreas y para ello, en sus tiempo libre, él se sometió al equipo de baloncesto, no era tan pesado y terrible como el de natación que era lo que más le gustaba a Mikoshiba, pero sus padres insistieron en el Baloncesto, pues decían que tendría más oportunidades en el equipo de este deporte a que la Natación. Seijuro y el equipo de baloncesto, en ese momento estaba yendo a otra escuela, pues se celebraban los torneos estudiantiles y no podía dejar de acompañar a su equipo de baloncesto. El colegio al que iban era enorme y bastante refinado, no cabía duda que ahí solo estudiaban los hijos de las personas con dinero._

_-Sei-senpai, ya hemos llegado.-_

_-¿Ya? Qué bueno ya no soportaba estar en este asiento de autobús.-_

_-Estos viajes son más largos, de lo que pensó?-_

_-Si…- Se puso en pie y tomo su mochila, para bajar del autobús, en el instante que lo hizo, escucho._

_-Por favor, todos los estudiantes del equipo de Samezuka diríjanse al área verde del gimnasio.- _

_Sus músculos se paralizaron, era como ver a la chica que tanto le gustaba en su clase de secundaria, ese mismo sentimiento de hermosura no lo podía evitar, ese chico que había hablado, traía los cabellos ondulados de color rosa, sus ojos de color violeta eran tan hermosos y atrayentes que incluso no pudo evitar el sentir el palpito en su pecho; increíble sumamente increíble, el chico a su frente traía puesto el uniforme de deportes, y un gafete, el calor comenzaba a ser sentido en el ambiente y resultaba verse con sudor el pobre joven._

_-¿Sei-senpai, estas bien?-_

_-…- No salía de su transe, cuando entonces los ojos de cierto peli rosa se fijaron en el que le miraba con intensidad, Seijuro se sonrojó de prisa al notar como este sonreía y tiernamente se cerraban sus ojitos, para abrirlos y guiñarle uno de esos hermosos parpados, siendo empujado llego a su frente en donde el chico a su lado susurro._

_-Sei-senpai… etto…-_

_-¿Son del Samezuka verdad?- Cuestiono la voz cálida, rasposa y grave del peli rosa.- Mi nombre es Kisumi Shigino, por favor pasen al sector verde si necesitan algo pueden contar conmigo.- _

_-"E-Eso voz."- Pensó con intensidad siendo empujado por su compañero y el cual susurro._

_-Sei…SENPAI, yo sé que está nervioso porque es su primer partido, pero vamos que nos están dejando.- No podía dejar de verlo era como un imán incontenible al que se rechazaba o evitar ser atraído…_

*S~END FLASH BACK~K*

Apretó mas el timón y gruñó con real voz grave.- Arrrr, Kisumi, ¡POR QUE TE VEIAS TAN LINDO!- Respiro hondo y trago gruesamente para por fin abrir la puertezuela y salir de su auto, traía puestos una americana de color negra, una camiseta ajustada blanca y unos jeans azules, se colocó unas gafas negras y con paso decidido pero totalmente tieso llego al frente de la puerta principal en donde leyó el apellido expuesto a un costado del comunicador "Familia Shigino" Seijuro trago grueso y susurro.-Llego el momento.- Toco el timbre y enseguida una persona respondió diciendo.

-_**Familia Shigino, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-**_

-Eh… ahmmm… ¿S-SE ENCUENTRA KISUMI SHIGINO?-

-_**¿Quién le busca?-**_

-E… Seijuro Mikoshiba.-

-_**Grace ¿quién es?-**_

_**-Oh señor Shigino, es un muchacho que busca a Kisumi-sama.-**_

_**-¿En serio?-**_

Seijuro era testigo de la plática que se llevaba por el comunicador, enseguida una cámara se movió para observar mejor al sujeto en la entrada, ante esto, rápidamente se escuchó.

_**-Pasa adelante muchacho.-**_

Respiro hondamente y escucho como el seguro de la puerta se abría despacio, el chico entro con calma para caminar por un largo jardín, admirando lo extenso de este a los costados, no podía creer lo enorme que era ese jardín, y la casa al fondo, de acabados arquitectónicos modernos, en cuanto llego a la puerta de cristal, una mujer con un uniforme le abrió y susurro.

-Señor, Mikoshiba, sígame por acá.- La chica lo guio por toda la estancia, pasando fotografías de la familia en la cual logro encontrar a Kisumi en una de ellas, al hacerlo no pudo moverse, puesto que en esa fotografía, parecía haberse tomado en la sala de un hospital y en sus brazos un pequeño recién nacido.-Ejem…- Se aclaró la garganta la joven con uniforme sacando de su impresión al peli naranja quien, continuo caminando hasta llegar a una habitación, que parecía un estudio o en su defecto despacho, habían libreros alrededor, un sinfín de hojas por todos lados y folders incluso algunas tazas de café. Toda la elegancia de aquella casa se fue al piso en ese estudio. Grace que así se llamaba la joven, le ofreció asiento en la única silla libre y se retiró sin decir nada. Seijuro admiraba todo con entero interés hasta que.

-¿Así que un amigo de Kisumi?- Escucho tras una montaña de libros en el escritorio, de esta aparecía un hombre que se levantaba y admiraba con seriedad al muchacho, aquel adulto, de cabellos castaños traía una bata café elegante y unas gafas que cubrían de cierta forma sus violáceos ojos, Seijuro se preguntó si ese señor seria el padre de Kisumi internamente y esto se le fue respondido de inmediato.

-Soy el padre de Kisumi, mi nombre es ***Sato** Shigino.-

Seijuro se puso en pie y estrechando su mano saludo.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Seijuro Mikoshiba.-

-Sí, escuche eso por el comunicador, ¿Podrías decirme a que debo tu visita?-

-Pues… quería ver a su hijo.-

-¿Con que motivo o razón?- Seijuro se estreso.

-Señor, eso…-

-¿Es privado?- Cuestiono, el de mala gana para rodear su escritorio y posarse al frente de este con los brazos cruzados.- Mi hijo y yo no tenemos secretos, desde que su madre murió, solemos ser muy unidos somos como amigos, incluso creo que me hablo de ti y de lo que paso hace cuatro años.-

Seijuro se puso en pie, hizo una reverencia y susurro.- Por favor acepte mis disculpas, yo no sé lo que me paso.-

-Mmmm… ahórrese esas disculpas para mi hijo.- Expuso el poniendo un rostro serio.

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Él no se encuentra en este momento… pero te hice pasar por una razón.- Seijuro le observo serio.-quiero saber, ¿Por qué decidiste venir después de tanto tiempo?-

Su corazón se hizo pequeño, esas explicaciones se las quería dar a Kisumi no a su padre, pero, si él quería arreglar las cosas con él, debía de arreglarlas primero con el padre, la verdad es que no sabía por qué ni como llego a tomar esa decisión, a lo mejor las pesadillas, esos sentimientos de culpabilidad y esas confusiones lo hicieron llegar a ese extremo, Seijuro elevo su rostro despacio y con la mirada un poco vidriosa susurro.

-Porque, quiero disculparme por lo que hice… no debí haber tratado así a su hijo, incluso quisiera saber si él me perdonara… y…-

-¿Y que más muchacho?-

-Yo…-

-Dime una cosa… ya, ¿se te quitaron tus confusiones?-

-Yo…-

-Si no has superado eso, no puedes ni debes acercarte a mi hijo…- Se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda.- Kisumi, por ahora no necesita que le vuelvas a romper el corazón.-Seijuro agacho de nuevo la mirada, presiono sus manos y susurro.

-Lo lamento mucho, disculpe las molestias, en verdad yo, lo siento demasiado… por favor dígale que vine a verlo.-

-Mejor dígaselo usted… déjeme su número y le llamare en cuanto ellos regresen.-

-¿Ellos?-

-Si…- Le observo por sobre su hombro.-Eso debe preguntárselo a Kisumi.- Expreso, escuchando al tiempo como Grace abría la puerta y susurraba.

-Señor Mikoshiba, dejara su número en la entrada, sígame por favor.- El joven se retiró lentamente del lugar, dejando a un padre realmente serio, no sabía que pensar de todo aquello…

Ya estaba sometiéndose a su auto cuando susurro.- Esto… ¿Realmente he superado todo?- Soltó un suspiro y trago grueso.- Lo averiguare cuando lo vea…- Expuso tomando marcha…

*S~&amp;~R*

Tokio, 9:23pm

El aeropuerto era un lugar enorme y siniestro, lleno de gente que corría de un lado a otro, buscando no perder el vuelo, los chicos llegaban a tierra nipona, por fin, Haruka y Makoto platicaban de todo lo que le esperaba a Rin y a Sousuke, estaban felices por ello, mientras que Rei y Nagisa parecían estar ausentes los dos, al llegar a las afueras, ambos se dirigían a tomar un auto bus que los llevaría a su apartamento pero al notar que Nagisa se detuvo en el acto, Rei cuestiono.

-¿Nagisa-kun, que pasa?-

-Chicos, debo irme a casa, debo preparar todo para irme a la universidad y…-

-Yo también…- Susurro Rei, cortando a su rubio.-Agradezco que nos hayan permitido viajar con ustedes y verificar si Rin-Senpai estaba bien, por ahora creo que tomaremos el metro desde acá.-

-¿Está todo bien?- Cuestiono Haruka inquieto.

-¿No están cansados?- Cuestiono Makoto confuso.

-Después de esto no nos volveremos a ver por un tiempo.- Expuso Haruka, serio.- Nagisa…-

-Lo siento Haru-chan, Mako-chan pero en realidad debo irme, gomen.-

-Está bien.- Susurro Makoto, acercándose a él y abrazándole con calma para susurrarle.- Te extrañaré, Nagisa.-

-…- Acaricio sus cabellos y pronto se le unió Haruka, quien miraba a otro lugar y susurraba.

-Esfuérzate, sé que lo harás bien.-

-Gracias Haru-chan.-

-Entonces, nos veremos luego, Haruka-Senpai, Makoto-Senpai.- Sonrió tenuemente Ryugazaki, ambos entendieron que la situación no era para nada normal, aquello quizás era uno de los peores arranques de Nagisa, sin decir nada más se subieron al transporte público, mientras eran vistos por ambos chicos. Rei al estar por fin a solas con Nagisa, le llamo.

-Nagisa-kun.-

-Hay que tomar el Metro por acá.- Corto directo, encaminándose por las calles chocando con las personas y con la única idea de dejar a tras a Rei, pero este le siguió y sujeto su mano susurrando.

-Nagisa-kun, espere…-

Se detuvo con los hombros juntos y temblando, soltó sus mano y continuo caminando más despacio, Rei no pudo evitar el sentirse extrañado, entonces llego a pensar que quizás, lo que hico en el hotel había molestado al rubio, debía disculparse y para ello lo haría en el tren.

Finalmente ya estaban en el vagón, Nagisa se acomodó al lado de la ventana y Rei a su par, intento llamar su atención comprando un pan en la cafetería de la estación, pero fue imposible, llevaban más de una hora sin hablarse entonces Rei no lo soporto. Tomo su brazo y lo levanto de prisa.

-¿Rei?- Grito el rubio siendo jaloneado hasta llegar a un vagón solo y enseguida el de cabellos azules cuestionar irritado.

-¿Nagisa, que es lo que pasa?- Ese semblante esa forma de hablar, congelo al rubio, ¿En dónde había quedado el Rei educado y totalmente calmado? Se preguntó.

-Na-Nada.-

-No me diga eso, no me ha hablado en todo el viaje desde Australia ni en el tren, ¿Le hice algo malo? Fue por lo del hotel, yo quiero disculparme no debí haberme sobrepasado con usted…- Susurro más calmado y mirando al piso escuchando solo el sonido de los vagones al moverse por las líneas férreas.- Perdóneme, sé que hice mal al obligarle a hacer algo que…-

-Tú no me obligaste, yo quise hacerlo Rei…-

-Entonces… si no es eso.- Elevo su mirada.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-PASA QUE ERES UN IDIOTA REI-CHAN.-

-¿…?-

No comprendió nada solo noto como Nagisa lloraba desbocado.

-Eres un tonto, ¿Acaso, nunca te enteras de lo que pasa a tu alrededor o, solo te diviertes viendo sufrir a todos?-

-Nagisa…-

-Dime una cosa Rei-chan… ¿Te gusta Gou?-

Rei se sorprendió y enseguida susurro.-¿Gou-san… que si me gusta?-

-Si responde.-

-No… No, por supuesto que no, yo la estimo es como una amiga eso es todo.-

-¿Entonces por qué la abrazabas, porque desde que estamos en el club de natación pasabas el tiempo con ella…? eres un baka Rei-chan…-

-Yo, no he tenido intenciones de ese tipo con Gou-san Nagisa… ¿Acaso tu estas celoso?-

-Sí, pero también estoy completamente confundido.-

-¿Confundido?-

-Toma.- Dijo entregándole una carta con un corazón rojo que la sellaba, Rei la tomo dudoso, apreciando que aquella carta parecía estar arrugada quien sabe cuánto tiempo permaneció con Hazuki, lentamente la fue abriendo y leyó con prisa, totalmente lleno de impresión agrando la mirada, Nagisa continuaba llorando.-Guarde esa carta desde el año asado te la iba a dar, pero por alguna razón no pude… Gou-san te quiere…. Te quiere tanto como yo lo hago y…- Lloro mas.- Y no sé qué hago yo aquí contigo, tú necesitas a alguien como ella, yo no serviría ni para ayudarte a planchar tu ropa.- Rei tragaba grueso las lágrimas de Nagisa lo invadieron también, se acercó despacio y le abrazo de inmediato, hundió el rostro de Hazuki en su pecho cubierto por una camisa a cuadros, Nagisa sintió su calor y ese perfume que tanto le encantaba, percibió como el peli azul tallaba sus cabellos con ternura y susurraba.

-Gou es una chica hermosa, y muy inteligente, pero… al que realmente quiero y te lo dije esa ocasión en el hotel, es a ti… Nagisa-kun.- El mencionado agrando la mirada y sus orbes temblaron.- Quizás no comenzamos como debíamos, tal vez nos adelantamos a hacer algo que teníamos que haberlo hecho con más amor…- Nagisa elevo su rostro conectando su mirada con Rei quien susurraba.- Hablare con Gou-san, le explicare lo que siento por ti y todo estará bien… sé que ella entenderá… además no podría abandonarte…-

Nagisa lloraba más y más.-Rei-chan…-

-Vamos no es el fin del mundo.-

-Es que te he ocultado algo más.- Nagisa se separó despacio y susurro.- No voy a Hokkaido.- Rei le observaba confuso.- Mis padres me envían a Estados Unidos…- El sonido chirriante de los hierros se mezcló con los frenos que se aplicaban en una vuelta cerrada, dentro de un túnel, tanto Rei como Nagisa sucumbieron a la oscuridad de aquel túnel que apenas era iluminado por la luz interna de los vagones. Rei trago grueso y Nagisa admiro el piso totalmente lleno de tristeza.-Perdóname Rei…-

El mencionado negó, se acercó de nuevo y susurro.- Despreocúpese, yo lo estaré esperando todo el tiempo que sea necesario, incluso podremos comunicarnos como sea… ya pensaremos en eso, por ahora solo quiero pedirle una cosa.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Quiero ir a su casa hoy…-

-¿Qué, por qué?-

-¿Cuándo se va al extranjero?-

-Emmm, pasado mañana.-

-Entonces, quiero ir a decirle a sus padres que le dejen quedarse en mi casa estos días.-

-¡REI!- Grito emocionado, el chico abrazándolo con más emoción y susurrando.- Ok.- Rei estaba devastado internamente pero no podía demostrar esa tristeza, ya que interferiría en los estudios de Nagisa, prefirió guardarse lo que sentía y aprovechar el máximo de tiempo con él.

*S~&amp;~R*

En Tokio la industria de modas era la más abarrotada y al igual que la industria musical esta debía estar a la espera y ansias de todos sus fans o usuarios, Ren Matsuoka llegaba a casa luego de ese bochornoso viaje a Australia, tenía un dolor de cabeza punzante y unas ganas de irse a dormir, en sus pensamientos no solo podía ver a ese chico de ojos verdes decirle decidido lo que ocurría. Al entrar a su recamara se dejó caer en la cama y llevando una mano al tabique de su nariz apretó este lugar con real esmero, se culpaba a si misma por lo sucedido. De haber aconsejado a Rin esto no estuviera sucediendo.

Escucho pasos en dirección a su recamara dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de Ken y efectivamente así era, el hombre entro con rostro sorprendido y visiblemente molesto, susurrando.- ¿Qué está ocurriendo Ren? Tengo derecho a saber no me puedes hacer a un lado.-

-No te estoy haciendo a un lado.-

-¿Entonces por qué te fuiste así de la nada y no me dices nada?-

-Porque estas son cuestiones que no te interesan.-

-Todo lo que le pase a Rin me importa tú lo sabes.- La mujer se sentó en el colchón con sabanas de lino y cubiertas de satín, admiro el lujo impuesto en la recamara y luego sus ojos recayeron en los de Ken quien estaba desesperado, había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado y creaba confianza, ¿Pero realmente debía decírselo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Se preguntó muchas veces, pero al no poder saber que decidir sobre su hijo confeso.

-Está bien… te lo diré, pero por favor escúchame hasta el final.- Ken asintió se acomodó a su lado en la cama y presto total atención.

-Rin… Rin nació con un defecto…-

-¿Un defecto, de que hablas ese tonto está muy bien no le veo nada malo?-

-Ken…-

-De acuerdo perdona.-

-El defecto es congénito está en su interior, el doctor nos explicó al notar que Rin en los primeros días de nacido sufría de temperaturas elevadas, dedujo que había una infección en las vías urinarias, ordeno hacerle algunos análisis y así fue como se enteró.- Ren hizo una pausa.- Al inicio dijo que sería viable una operación, pero después de analizar mejor a Rin, no pudo proceder, pues no la resistiría.- Explico.

-¿Pero qué cosa es Ren?-

-El… nació intersexual, es decir con dos sexos.-

-¿He?- No comprendía nada.

-EL médico nos dijo que cerraría el paso hacia ese otro lugar, pero que con el tiempo no sabría qué pasaría… ahora están las consecuencias, él me lo dijo me dijo que le dijera a Rin de los problemas pero, ¿en que cabeza cabria que tu hijo se acostaría con un hombre?-

-¿Ren de qué demonios estás hablando?-

-Ken, mira no puedo explicártelo del todo bien, pero…Rin, ahora resulta que está esperando un hijo.-

Ken se paró de la cama con los ojos enormes y la quijada desencajada, su corazón comenzó a latir agitado y susurro.- Imposible.-

-Es posible, debí avisarle, soy una tonta.- Ken tragaba grueso, eso solo significaba en resumidas cuentas que Rin podía emanciparse y cobrar su herencia antes de tiempo, solo eso tenía en la cabeza ese sujeto , no hubo nada más que solo eso. Cuando de pronto algo vino a su cabeza algo maligno y realmente cruel.

-Rin no debe tener a ese niño.-

-¿Ken?-

-Te imaginas el escándalo, si se entera la prensa que tu hijo, el hijo de una gran empresaria como tú, sea un fenómeno y que este embarazado.-

-…- Ren no podía pensar nada, solo admiraba ese terrible suceso en su cabeza.-Eso no puede pasar.-Los ojos negros de Ken brillaron ganadores.

-Tengo una idea, pero eso depende de ti que se haga.-

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Envía a Rin a un internado.-

-¿Pero… ahí se darán cuenta?-

-No…- Susurro con voz grave y tétrica.- Tengo un amigo, su hijo padece de problemas psicológicos, lo ha enviado a este internado, es especial, aquí se ocultan los peores secretos de las familias portentosas, hijas que quedan embarazadas, hijos con problemas psicológicos, de todo, es un internado especial, los que ahí se internan permanecen alejados del mundo exterior, y son muy bien atendidos.-

-Pero…-

-Ren… además si decides que Rin tenga al bebé, puedes pensar en darlo en adopción… Rin es joven…- Susurro machacando sus ánimos y sentimientos.- Es una lástima que por ese motivo no pueda ser un atleta profesional.- Ren con prisa sintió una apuñalada en su pecho, recordó la mirada triste de Toraichi al enterarse que serían padres muy jóvenes, Ren trago grueso Ken tenia razón, Rin tenia futuro en el mundo de atletismo y algo así, un "Error" la sociedad y el que dirán no podría hacerlo progresar. Apretó sus manos a sus rodillas y susurro.

-Rin… debe cumplir sus sueños.-

-Si…-

-Pero… será imposible meterlo ahí y convencerlo en dar en adopción a ese bebé.-

-Eso déjamelo a mí.- Susurro con calma.- Es hora de tener una conversación padrastro e hijo.-

-Ken.- Susurro la mujer verdaderamente ilusionada por lo que haría Ken.

-Solo dime en donde esta yo iré a él.- La mujer asintió sin saber que esto que había decidido seria quizás el peor error de su vida…

*S~&amp;~R*

Mientras esto se planificaba en la lejana Tokio, en Australia ya la situación se estaba tornando tensa. La noche estaba en su real esencia, la luna se reflejaba por la ventana de la habitación de hospital, se encontraba solo en este, admirando la oscuridad atenuada por los rayos lunares, había casi rogado a Gou y a Sousuke para que fueran a dormir a casa de Lori y Russel ya que Yamazaki fue a entregar la habitación del hotel, mientras él… él realmente necesitaba estar a solas, pues no había podido tener ni un rato a solas después de enterarse de que sería "madre". Había ocultado muy bien sus sentimientos hacia aquella noticia, frente a Sousuke y los demás parecía emocionado pero por dentro… se torturaba enormemente, llego a pensar demasiadas cosas horrendas, desde el preguntarse ¿Qué era él en realidad? ¿Eso era normal? ¿Por qué le ocurría esto? ¿Era mujer después de todo? Una desesperación fue creciendo poco a poco en su pecho, se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño.

Se miraba al espejo con total desagrado, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida claro, pero su piel estaba pálida, no solo por lo que le estaba pasando sino más bien por qué no se sentía realmente bien consigo mismo, arrancando parte de su bata y mostro su pecho, lentamente se la fue quitando hasta quedar desnudo frente al espejo del baño, tragaba grueso y evitando el llorar, poso sus manos sobre el lavamanos en donde susurro completamente roto.

-¿Qué demonios soy?- Irguió su torso y toco su cuerpo.- Soy un hombre, siempre lo fui, soy un hombre, soy un hombre… entonces por qué… porque…- Llevo sus manos hasta el lugar en donde reposaban aquellos gemelos.-¿Por qué, está pasándome esto?- Miro con desaprobación aquel pequeño bulto y susurro.- Esto debe ser una pesadilla, yo… no puedo estar… yo… si, esto está sucediendo entonces yo… ¿Soy una mujer?- Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, el ruido de la gente las caras de los médicos en el dopaje se reflejaron atormentándolo de manera horrible y demente, Rin susurro.

-Silencio…- Arrugo su entrecejo.- Silencio.- Ahora grito.- SILENCIO.- estuvo a punto de romper el espejo, pero se detuvo al admirarse a sí mismo, como todo él era evidentemente un hombre, entonces soltó a llorar y susurro.-¿Por qué me está pasando esto?- Lentamente fue cayendo hasta sentarse sobre la tapa del retrete que contenía su bata y con fuerza se limpiaba las lágrimas, estaba totalmente confundido, incluso llego a creer que su forma femenina era la que amaba a Sousuke no él…

Escucho pequeños toques en la puerta, y raudamente se colocó la bata para susurrar.- Ya, estoy saliendo.- Limpio su rostro con agua tibia y salió del sanitario para encontrarse con Rice quien admiraba a todos lados y cuestionaba.

-¿Y tus amigos?-

-Ya se han ido.- Expuso Rin con calma, para llegar a la cama y sentarse con cuidado.

-¿Qué haces de pie?-

-Solo entre al baño.-

-Sí, pero debes estar en reposo recuerda que…-

-Si ya lo sé…- Hablo irritado.

Afuera Kisumi, al escuchar aquello decidió, no tener el valor de entrar, pues Rin se escuchaba molesto.-"_Algo pasa_"- Pensó el peli rosa, moviéndose mejor y alejándose.

Dentro de la habitación Rice noto el cambio en Matsuoka, la mujer termino de revisar algunas cosas en las anotaciones de las enfermeras y luego se acercó a él para cuestionar.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-Me pasa todo, por favor déjeme solo.-

-¿Algo cambio, que fue?-

-¿En realidad quiere saberlo?-

-Claro, soy tu médico.-

-Pues escuche entonces…- Susurro con molestia.- Sucede que no sé qué demonios soy, ¿Podría explicarme por qué yo no lo sé, soy una mujer soy un hombre que? ¿y cómo demonios voy a enfrentar esto?-

-Señor Matsuoka.-Hablo con angustia la rubia.-Por favor cálmese eso no le hace bien.-

-No me importa.-Gruño totalmente sofocado.- Seria mejor que esto se acabara de una vez.-Rin noto la mirada asustada de la rubia, entonces agachando su rostro expuso.- Si no puede responderme por favor váyase.- Dijo echándose la sabana enzima y dándole la espalda. Rice trago grueso y susurro.

-Si de algo le sirve, usted es un hombre, con un cromosoma de mas, podría decirse que es 90% masculino y 10% femenino.- La medico se retiró ante decir aquello, Rin por otro lado apretaba las sabanas y susurraba.

-Eso no cambia las cosas.- Susurro sintiendo como, en su bajo vientre un pequeño movimiento se presentó, parecía como un pequeño nervio que se acomodó en ese lugar, agrando los ojos y lentamente se fue sentando, para con sus manos notablemente temblorosas, posarlas sobre ese lugar, no pudo sentir nada más, cerro su puño y susurro.-Esto… no cambia nada.- Dijo aquello y se dejó llevar por el sueño que lo invadió.

*S~&amp;~R*

Afuera la médico cerraba la puerta con calma, daba indicaciones a las enfermeras que solo le molestaran para los horarios de comida y chequeos de temperatura, soltó un largo suspiro y su pecho se contrajo, analizo a su alrededor notando a Shigino, sentado en la sala de esperas del pabellón, muy lejos de la habitación de Rin, la médico se extrañó y cuestiono.-¿Kisumi, sucede algo?-

-Algo lo está molestando.- Dijo serio.- Reconozco cuando Rin esta así de esquivo es porque está molesto.-

-Pues, es normal, actualmente está asimilando la noticia… me imagino que no había reaccionado así porque sus amigos estaban aquí.-

-Si… creo que llegamos tarde para decirles.-

-Si un poco… pero sabe me gustaría que usted hable con Rin.-

-No… créame que él no acepta consejos de nadie, solo cuando está muy desesperado, es que encuentra el camino de regreso.-

-Kisumi.-

-Bueno, creo que debo regresar a mi país, es una lástima que no le pudiéramos avisar a los chicos, no creo que Haru y Makoto y los otros tengan relaciones de ese modo, los únicos raros hemos sido Rin y yo.- Susurro con un rostro melancólico y dolido.

-Kisumi….-

-Gracias por todo Rice-chan, nos veremos pronto cuando llegue a Japón por el congreso médico y para el cumpleaños 5 de Hayato.- Rice no pudo evitarle la partida, Kisumi ya se alejaba iba directamente al salón de juegos en donde encontró a Hayato aburrido.

-Kisumi-NIISAN.- Grito el pequeño, causando en el mencionado un dolor horrible en el pecho, como deseaba que su hijo lo llamara de otra forma, pero, levantándolo susurro.

-A esto es lo que nos enfrentaremos Rin, a la sociedad la cual no podrá entender nada de esto.- Susurro con mirada triste.

-¿Dijiste algo Nii-san?-

-Nada, Hayato, vamos a casa.-

-Ok.- Se perdió en los pasillos del hospital.

*S~&amp;~R*

Japon…

La noche apremiaba y debían de trabajar rápido, Rei estaba impresionado por la enorme casa de Nagisa, y la seriedad de sus padres la cual era intachable, aunque ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche, él aguardaba paciente una audiencia con los Hazuki, admiraba la estancia con atención, cuadros de distintas dimensiones, en las que se podían apreciar fotografías familiares, en distintos lugares del mundo, recorrió con sus ojos moras, los otros cuadros en la pared, diferentes títulos y medallas además de trofeos, todos ganados por los señores de la casa y las hermanas de Nagisa. Quien por fin llegaba con sus padres y susurraba.

-Madre, padre él es Rei Ryugazaki, ¿Lo recuerda?-

-Sí, creo que es el chico que nado el estilo mariposa en el campeonato nacional ¿verdad?- Cuestionaba el hombre serio de la familia.

-Si señor.- Susurro, Ryugazaki.

-Mucho gusto.- Expuso la única mujer en la sala.- Mi nombre es ***Mikami,** soy la madre de Nagisa, ya antes los había visto pero no nos habíamos presentado.-

-Es un placer.-

-Mi nombre es, ***Hirokawa** soy el padre de Nagisa.-

-Un enorme placer señor.-

Por fin los cuatro se acomodaban en los muebles.-Díganos muchacho a que se debe su visita.-

-Bueno, dado a que Hazuki-san se ira al extranjero pronto, yo, quería pedirles permiso para que se quede en mi casa, esta noche y mañana el resto del día.- Ambos padres se miraron uno al otro.

-¿He pero para qué?-

-Madre, padre, por favor.- Susurro el con desesperación.- Rei ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que inicie el segundo año en Iwatobi, por favor, lo que pasa es que ya no volveremos a vernos y pues queríamos pasar un tiempo juntos.-

-Prometo llevarlo a la estación del metro a tiempo para que tome su viaje.- Hirokawa y su esposa se miraron uno al otro y susurraron con tranquilidad.

-Está bien, pero por favor, no le de muchos dulces.-

-Claro.-

Ambos se alegraron. - Nagisa, ¿Ya arreglaste las maletas?-

-Hai, lo hice como me lo pidieron.-

-Bueno no veo que haya problema. Pueden irse.-

-Gracias.- Agradecieron ambos haciendo una reverencia. Ahora tenían su permiso de poder llegar hasta mañana antes de la horrenda partida.

Llevaban un buen tramo a pie, Rei se sentía emocionado por poder pasar una noche más con Nagisa, aprovechando la oscuridad del camino, sujeto su mano con calma y le atrajo despacio a un costado, Nagisa susurro.

-Rei-chan, ¿Qué estás?- No pudo completar su pregunta pues, los labios de Ryugazaki le sellaron los suyos propios, aquellos delgados labios hacían temblar por completo su interior, hasta el momento de querer caer al piso, pero ante el ligero suspiro de Rei y el suave y grave gemido diciendo.

-Nagisa, perdone tenía que hacerlo.-

La respiración del rubio se contuvo, el sonrojó fue horriblemente tremendo.-E-Eso no importa…- Susurro, con calma para ponerse animado y alegre.- ¡REI-CHAN! ¿Qué haremos hoy?-

-No, lo se.- Sonrió de medio lado.- ¿Qué le parece si vemos una película?-

-Eso sería genial… ¿SABES QUE SERIA MAS GENIAL?-

-¿No, que sería Nagisa-kun?-

-Que dejaras de ser tan serio conmigo.- Susurro el, para detenerse, y elevarse con las puntitas de sus pies y sujetar su rostro, para besarle, de manera tierna.- No más Nagisa-kun, no más usted, somos tu y yo ahora Rei…-

-E…Eso…-

-No es hermoso, que una pareja de novios se digan así.- Rei se sonrojó.

-E-Esta bien, Nagisa-kun….-El mencionado le beso.

-No, solo Nagisa.-Rei ahora fue jaloneado.- vamos Rei o se nos ira la noche.- Grito, ambos corrían apresurados a la estación, dado a lo tarde que era, el vagón era solo para ellos y no había momento en que ellos demostraran sus muestras de cariño, Rei parecía estar más cómodo, con llamar a Nagisa de tu y no de usted, y a Nagisa le daba mucha risa ver como se corregía a cada momento, finalmente llegaron a la estación que les llevaría a casa de Ryugazaki, mientras caminaban, Nagisa admiraba a su chico, amaba esa forma de ser de Rei, ese corte de cabello, esos ojos, su voz su cuerpo todo él, era tremendamente bello y por el otro lado, estaba Rei admirando a su hiperactivo novio, adoraba sus pucheros, sus arranques de locura y su risa, era tan hermosa y que decir de su cuerpo, lo amaba, definitivamente desde que lo conoció. Desde ese momento en que le seguía insistiendo en que tenía que entrar al equipo de natación. Agradeció a los dioses por tomar esa sabia decisión si no que hubiese sido de él, dejo a un lado el recuerdo de que su rubio chiquillo se iría a un país extranjero, decidió aprovechar a Nagisa al máximo, pues no era quien para evitar el que se marchara a superarse.

Pasaron por un súper mercado y rentaron una película.

Subían las gradas para llegar a casa, Nagisa noto que el poseía la llave y cuestiono.

-¿Ne Rei-chan, no hay nadie en casa?-

-No, mis padres salieron hoy por la mañana, dijeron que irían a ver a mi hermano.-

-¿Rei,-chan tiene hermanos?-

-Solo uno, es mayor.-

-¿Y cómo se llama?-

-Prefiero no hablar de el ahora.- Dijo serio.- Enfoquémonos en us… es decir en tu y yo hoy.-

-Bueno… ya habrá tiempo para que me cuentes.-

-Claro.- Dijo prendiendo las luces de la estancia, y someterse hasta llegar a la cocina en donde se alisto rápidamente el ramen que compraron, Nagisa admiraba todo lo que hacía con total silencio, Rei se movía experto por lo largo de la pequeña cocina, Nagisa sonreía, era lindo ver a Rei con el entrecejo fruncido tratando de descifrar la temperatura perfecta para el ramen, analizo bien a su chico, como en su mano derecha reposaba un reloj que desde que tenía memoria no se lo quitaba nada más que para nadar.

-¿Rei-chan, ese reloj?-

-Oh… esto… me lo obsequio… mí, abuelo.-

-¿Es el reloj del abuelo de Rei-chan?-

-Si… bueno la verdad lo compro en la calle una vez que salíamos a caminar y me lo obsequio, me agrada mucho, ¿Sabe?-

-Si… ya veo.-

-Bueno ya está.- Dijo mostrando los dos tazones hondos y llevándolos a la sala en donde se acomodaron en la pequeña mesa en el centro, para poner la película, mientras comían, la película rodaba y ambos reían.

-Nagisa, mastique antes de reírse.-

-Es que es demasiado gracioso Rei-chan, esta película está muy divertida.-

-Es una de mis favoritas por eso la elegí, quería verte feliz.-

-Oh, ¡ENSERIO!- dijo Nagisa mirándole con atención y asombro, Rei se sonrojó y Nagisa susurro.

-Rei-chan, esta todo rojo, parece un tomate con hojas azules. JA, JA, JA, JA.-Se refirió a su cabello.

-E…Eso no es hermoso Nagisa.- Pero antes de enfurecerse y hacer su pose de indignación, Rei comenzó a reír, ambos disfrutaban el rato, era simplemente hermoso, a eso de las 2 de la mañana los ánimos estaban ya cediendo, pero ellos se negaban a creer que la noche se había esfumado, seguían hablando en la sala y riendo de lo lindo, recordando viejos tiempos.

-Rei, yo nunca pensé que fueras un pies de plomo.-

-Ohg, no me lo recuerde eso es bastante vergonzoso.-

-Pero mejoraste, con mucho esfuerzo… en parte eso fue lo que más ame de ti.-

-¿Nagisa?-

-Tú no te das por vencido, eres constante y nos ayudaste más de lo que te imaginas, gracias Rei…-

El silencio rodeo, el DVD ya estaba apagándose, mientras ellos se ponían de pie para ir a la recamara de Ryugazaki, apagaron las luces después de lavar todo lo que utilizaron y con calma caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la ordenada habitación de Rei, en esta, Rei no pudo evitar el sujetar a Nagisa de un brazo y detener su movimiento, el rubio le observo confuso pero al percatarse del sonrojó del de gafas, susurro.

-Rei-chan pervertido ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-Nagisa…- Expuso con voz suave pero claramente grave, el rubio se tensó de inmediato, trago grueso y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-A… te ves como un asechador.-

No dijo nada solo se fue acercando despacio para agachar un poco su cabeza al nivel del rostro de Hazuki quien cerro despacio los ojos y sintió el seductor beso, mientras con dulces caricias cálidas devoraba su boca, Nagisa fue sintiéndose demasiado débil y un poco nervioso, sin contar que sus piernas parecían querer doblarse y no responder más; Rei pareció entender que Nagisa estaba de acuerdo con lo que ocurriría, separo lentamente sus labios y susurro excitando a su rubio.

-Esta vez será diferente, esta vez quiero hacer sentir amado a Nagisa-kun.-

-Rei-chammm…- No pudo decir nada más, aquellos labios eran devorados por la boca más fina y sensual, Rei coloco sus manos en los hombros de Nagisa, luego las coloco a los costados de su rostro besándole con más intensidad, mientras el joven se topaba con la pared, causando que sus cuerpos se juntaran y sintieran el calor de ambos, Nagisa dio un pequeño gemido entre aquellos labios al sentir una de las piernas de Rei posarse al medio de las suyas y acariciar su entrepierna, Hazuki tembló y susurro entre esos labios.

-Re-Rei…-Su respiración comenzó a hacerse agitada, mientras que Rei decidió someter sus manos entre el suéter de color beige de su Hazuki, y arrebatándolo removió algunos cabellos de este, quien le observo totalmente embriagado por esa acción, los labios finos de Ryugazaki ahora devoraban su cuello con calma y sensualidad, causando en Nagisa la excitación más extrema, respiraba agitado golpeando con su aliento la oreja de Rei a quien susurraba.-Rei… me… me siento raro.-

-Nagisa-san.- Susurro sensual en su cuello causando un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de Hazuki, a quien con calma fue despojando de su camisa a botones de color blanca, Rei enseguida noto que Hazuki hacia lo mismo con la suya, y también se encargaba del reloj en su muñeca, con calma fueron dejando a tras los pantalones e interiores, y con pasos lentos y sin dejar de besarse llegaron a la cama de Ryugazaki, quien se posó sobre Nagisa, este le observaba asustado.

Rei se quitó los lentes y beso con enormes deseos y fogosidad a Nagisa a quien entre sus labios susurro.

-Quiero que me recuerdes, que no te olvides de mí, porque yo tampoco podre olvidarme de ti, Nagisa-san.-

-Rei… yo nunca te voy a olvidar, regresare lo prometo.-

-Lo se… pero mientras tanto, por favor recuerde esta noche como la más hermosa…- Hundió de nuevo su boca y separando una mano del colchón, la guio por todo el costado derecho del rubio quien se tensó y jadeo en sus bocas, pronto noto que Rei buscaba su pene y el cual sujeto y acaricio, después lo libero y llevo sus dedos a su ingle para llegar ágilmente a la rodilla y el pliegue de esta y abrir aquella pierna para posar una de sus rodillas entre ambas piernas de Nagisa, el mismo proceso obtuvo su otra extremidad. Nagisa temblaba y susurraba, aferrado en el cuello de Rei.

-Rei, yo… te amo.-

-Nagisa-san…- Le beso de nuevo, para juguetear con su glande en la entrada del chico, quien se tensó y susurro.

-¿Qué hay de la lubricación?-

-No, se preocupe por eso, nuestros cuerpos se encargaran de hacerlo.-

-Rei…- Susurro al sentir la presión impuesta en su esfínter.- ¿No, vas a usar nada?-

Rei se separó un poco y sonrió recordando la primera vez en Australia, había hecho una enorme pausa, a mitad de esa entrega, pues a pesar de haber comenzado a hacerlo con Nagisa el recordó que no sería sano ni responsable si lo hacían sin protección, por consiguiente había sacado un condón, de su billetera, pero en esta ocasión, Rei suspiro diciendo.

-Te quiero sentir en todo momento, porque el interior de Nagisa-san es cálido y estrecho.-

-Rei-chan.- Sonrió el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla totalmente tímido, ahora arrugo las cejas y gimió.-¡Ahgg, despacio!-

-Suminasen.- Expuso Rei apretando sus ojos y sintiendo dolor ese dolor que podía volverse en placer al penetrar aquel hermoso lugar, lentamente fue introduciéndose, sin aliento alguno ambos temblaron y apenas y podían respirar, porque en cada suspiro el acto dolía, Rei, abrió despacio sus ojos admirando a Nagisa, quien tenía las cejas juntas y un sonrojo notable, el sudor había pegado sus rubios flecos a su frente, entonces Rei se agacho y para susurrar.-Lo siento…-

-Rei, eres demasiado, gra-grande.-

-Por favor, relájese.-

-No puedo si palpitas tanto.-

-Es imp…!Mmmmg! Nagisa-san.- Dijo sin poder contenerse e iniciar a envestirle despacio y lentamente, Nagisa se aferro a las sabanas y sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

-¡Ahg, ahh, Rei! ¡Despacio, Re-rei! ¡AHH!- Llevo una mano a su boca al sentir que algo por dentro fue alcanzado por Ryugazaki, algo que hizo que una correntada de placer invadiera su cuerpo y cerrara deprisa sus ojos, asustado pues, no podía contener sus gemidos y jadeos, abrió a mas no poder sus piernas y permitió que Rei entrara a un más profundo.- Más, Rei, entra más.- Pidió enredando sus brazos, en su cuello.

-Nagi…- No pudo finalizar pues aquel placer lo hizo silenciarse, había colocado sus rodillas por debajo de las nalgas de Nagisa y se había introducido con profundidad a su interior, sus manos sostenían los pliegues de las piernas de Nagisa y este no podía, controlar su aliento ni sus gemidos, no pudo evitar el aferrarse lo más que pudo al cuello de Rei, en este jadeaba y susurraba.

-Rei, Rei, ¡AH! REI.- El mencionado lo sujeto por la cintura y lo elevo para que quedara sentado sobre su miembro, Nagisa hecho hacia atrás su cabeza y soltó un enorme gemido, Rei por otro lado, entrecerró sus ojos y susurro.

-Nagisa-san… ¡Ahmmm! Esta demasiado, apasionado Nagisa-san no puedo más.-

-Rei.- Susurro, para sentir las severas y agitadas envestidas que le hacían volverse loco, Hazuki cruzo sus piernas por detrás de la cintura de Rei y este acaricio y apretó su espalda, al instante en que ambos cuerpos no podrían dejar de sentir placer y estaban al punto de correrse, Rei intento salir pero Nagisa capturo su boca y presiono más su abrazo, mientras el apretaba su pelvis al ver venir su orgasmo, Rei no pudo más que detenerse y susurrar completamente agitado.

-Na-Nagisa, de-debo… yo,…-

-Hazlo dentro.-

Al escuchar aquello los ojos de Rei se abrieron de par en par y admirando a Nagisa totalmente excitado y agitado, con esa mirada llena de placer en el que él también quería correrse lo nublo, volvió a aumentar sus envestidas y ahora si la locura llego para ambos.

-¡Ahh!-

-Ahhmmm, Rei…

-Nagisa…-

-Más rápido, ahhhg, REI, ME CORRO, REI.-

-Nagisa…. ¡Ajahh!- ambos miembros eyaculaban con tremenda fuerza, ese sentimiento de placer, era intenso, esas pequeñas contracciones en sus miembros era una completa y total locura, esa electricidad que solo duraba segundos pero que te hacia aturdirte y escuchar un claro zumbido en sus oídos era el resultado de un orgasmo intenso, Ambos respiraban agitados, sus alientos chocaban en sus rostros se admiraban con real sonrojó y ojos entrecerrados, Rei hundió su rostro en el cuello de Nagisa quien susurro.

-Rei-chan, gracias…-

El no pudo decir nada solo, comenzó a llorar, Nagisa se asustó, intento separarlo pero no lo logro, en cuanto por fin Rei se calmó este confeso.- Nagisa, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?-

-Rei…-

-Te amo… no quiero que te marches, pero debes hacerlo, es por tu bien yo… deseo que te quedes con todo, todo mi corazón, pero…-

-Rei-chan…-

-Nagisa… prométeme que me llamaras, que me escribirás que… prome…. Prométeme… - El desgarro en su garganta contagio al rubio quien comenzó a llorar también, pero luego de unos segundos se miraron de nuevo y conectaron sus labios para susurrar.

-Te amo…-

Se acomodaron en la cama, Nagisa recibió en su pecho a Rei, dormirían lo suficiente, así abrazados…

*S~&amp;~R*

El siguiente día se fue demasiado rápido, ahora se encontraban en la estación del metro, ruido de los vagones opuestos era terrible, ambos estaban sujetos de la mano, habían dejado irse tres metros en dirección a casa de Hazuki, pero es que no podían separarse, finalmente el último tren llegaría en unos cuantos minutos y ante esto Nagisa susurraba.-Rei… yo te llamare, lo prometo, será una promesa de amor.-

-Nagisa…-

-No llores, Rei, no es hermoso.-

El asintió, elevando una mano y tratando de secar sus lágrimas que no podían evitar derramarse, escucho el sonido de los altavoces anunciar la llegada de aquel tren y entonces él se angustio, apretó más fuerte su mano y susurro.-Quiero darte algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Se quitó el reloj y susurro.

-Este, reloj en realidad es de mi hermano mayor, el me lo dio, para que sea fuerte en mis estudios y no pierda mi camino, te lo quiero dar a ti para que seas fuerte y logres con honores tu carrera Nagisa-san.-

-Rei.-

-Por favor acéptalo.-

-¿Pero yo que puedo darte?-

-No importa ya me has dado lo suficiente.-

-No, te daré esto.- Dijo, sacando su suéter, ese suéter que siempre usaba en la secundaria.- Por favor, es mi suéter favorito, me calienta muy bien.-

-Pero en Estados Unidos hará frio lo necesitaras.-

-¿Y TU NO NECESITARAS ESTE RELOJ?-

-Nagisa.-

-Por favor, recíbelo, como una promesa que nos volveremos a ver y nos entregaremos estos objetos preciados.- Rei asintió, ahora, ambos sintieron el terrible momento de la llegada de aquel tren, Rei ya se despedía, cuando vio a Nagisa dentro, no pudo evitar el soltarse a llorar, después de unos segundos la puerta se cerró y con Nagisa dentro, Rei al quedar solo por fin en la estación se dejó caer en la banca.

_**-"Ryugazaki-san. ¿Te llamas Rei verdad?"-**_

_**-"Rei-chan"-**_

_**-"Rei-chan,"-**_

Todavía podía escuchar su voz decirle de esa forma, limpio sus lágrimas y se ponía de pie susurrando.-Buena suerte Nagisa-kun.- Elevo su mirada al cielo y susurro.- Nos volveremos a ver lo prometo.-

*S~&amp;~R*

Tres semanas después…

Los días transcurrieron, las cosas cada vez estaban regresando a su curso, Makoto y Haruka regresaron a sus respectivas clases, Rei ingreso a una universidad en Tokio, pero con la beca tuvo que quedarse a vivir en el campus, mientras Nagisa, apenas y se acostumbraba al ambiente frio de Virginia en Estados Unidos. Por otro lado en Australia.

Ya cumplía un mes en ese hospital y no dejaba de contar los días para irse de ahí, Sousuke se encontraba en la recamara, junto con Gou, la chica recibía órdenes específicas de Yamazaki, pues él había decidido viajar a Japón y arreglar todo para la llegada de Rin, quien miraba ausente hacia la ventana.

-Hai, yo te llamo si ocurre algo, Sousuke.-

-Gracias Gou… Russel y Lori los vendrán a traer en unos días cuando le den el alta a Rin.-

-Hai, ve con calma y avísame si todo sale bien con tus padres.-

-Ok…- La mirada Jade de Yamazaki analizo a Rin, a quien cuestiono.-¿Y tú no vas a decirme nada?-

-Que te vaya bien Sousuke.- Dijo serio y sin ganas.

-¿Rin?-

El ahora cambio su semblante y sonrió un poco diciendo.- Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que Nagisa no nos dijera nada, que iba a Estados Unidos.-

-Bueno todos tenemos secretos, que preferimos guardarnos para nosotros.- Expuso el, ahora acercándose y dándole un beso en su mejilla y susurrar.- Regresare pronto por ti y los gemelos ok.-

-Si…-

-Cuídense mucho y cuiden a su madre, ¿Quieren?-

-Awwww, Sousuke es tan lindo.- Expuso Gou con brillitos y emoción en su mirada, Rin por otro lado solo miraba ausente a un costado.-Oh, Sou, te llevare al aeropuerto.-

-¿Qué no, no necesito eso?-

-No seas cabeza dura y acepta te vas a perder.- expuso Rin de forma que Sousuke se sintió aliviado al menos Rin bromeaba, finalmente se retiraba de la habitación, no sin antes darle un cálido beso en los labios a su tiburón a quien observaba y pensaba.

_-"Cuando regreses me dirás que está pasando."-_ Se alejó despacio para quedar completamente solo.

El clima en la habitación se volvió bastante enfermizo y triste, no soportaría ni un momento más en ese hospital, llego a pensar, se acomodó en la cama para admirar el techo y tratar de calmarse un poco, puesto que en todos esos días atrás no había podido dormir nada, ahora estaba de 4 meses y su vientre había crecido un poco parecía ser algo sacado de una película de ficción. Pero ante todos aquellos pensamientos encontrados, no pudo evitar el erizarse al poder sentir los movimientos de aquellos dos en sus entrañas, cerró los ojos por un momento para recordar.

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_Rice le hacia la cuarta ecografía de todo el mes que paso en ese lugar, aquella sonreía tiernamente admirando el monitor y susurrando con emoción lo bien que estaba todo, lo sanos que estaban los dos y por consiguiente la "Madre" Sousuke estaba feliz al igual que Gou, Russel y Lori. Los cuales admiraban las escenas en el monitor, mientras él solo miraba a un punto ausente en la pared. Parecían estar contentos todos ¿Pero y él? ¿En realidad deseaba estar en esas circunstancias? _

_Luego de un momento y de notar que Rin no decía nada, Rice pidió a todos salir de la habitación, Rin se incomodó un poco y cuestiono.-¿Qué quiere?-_

_-Chico te he visto muy raro, ¿Está todo bien?-_

_-Ya lo dijo usted… todo está bien, ¿Me puedo ir ya?-_

_-Rin…- Le llamo seria.- escúchame, sé que todo esto es duro, no pensabas estar en esta situación, sé muy bien que todo esto es demasiado raro para ti.- Rin solo agacho su rostro ocultando sus ojos bajo sus cabellos rojos, Rice sujeto una de sus manos y agrego.- No es fácil para nadie, incluso para una madre joven como tú, es fácil… Rin… Dime una cosa, ¿De haberlo sabido antes, hubieses interrumpido el embarazo?- Rin agrando su mirada le observo con las orbes temblorosas, Rice parecía herida y triste. Entonces al crearse un claro silencio en la estancia susurro._

_-Me siento cansado, ¿Podría irme a mi habitación?- Rice soltó un suspiro y asintió, llamo a una enfermera y con prisa llegaron a traerlo en una silla de ruedas, mientras era empujado admiraba el piso, los distintos ladrillos de colores y tan brillantes en ese hospital, a cada paso que daban él y la enfermera podía escuchar todo, desde el sonido reconocible de llantos de bebes._

_-Berenice.- Llamaba una enfermera a la que llevaba a Rin a su habitación._

_Ambos se detuvieron y esta cuestiono.-¿Si que pasa?-_

_-Hoy no vino mi compañera ¿podrías por favor solo ayudarme a sacar las mantas de los recién nacidos?-_

_-Oh, espera.- Rin fue visto por su enfermera de forma un poco nerviosa.-Señor Matsuoka…-_

_-Yo esperare aquí, está bien.- Respondió antes de que se le hiciera la pregunta, Rin fue movido a un costado justo en el vidrio que demostraba los cuneros y los diferentes niños, recién nacidos. Esos llantos lo estaban atormentando en su cabeza, llego a taparse los oídos y a murmurar.-Que molestos.- Elevo su mirada para buscar a los niños e intentar silenciarlos, pero al instante en que admiro todos aquellos cuneros, se paralizo de inmediato, admiro los distintos niños envueltitos en capullitos rosas y celestes. Relajo su entrecejo y susurro.- Esto… es.- Admiro a un par a un costado eran dos gemelitos que estaban en la misma cuna, su piel se erizo y sus músculos se tensaron. En seguida la enfermera llego y susurro._

_-Lo siento mucho, pero ya podemos irnos.- Le retiro de ese sitio y mientras se alejaba los lloriqueos se hicieron lejanos… Aquello le había removido de maneras extrañas. Entonces pequeños recuerdos de su madre y su padre llegaron y se juntaron en su cabeza…._

*S~End Flash back~R*

Estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado el ruido en la puerta, cuando por fin reacciono, fue cuando escucho unos pasos en la recamara, ladeo su rostro y susurro.

-¿Qué sucedió, no me digas que Sousuke no quiso que lo llevaras al aeropuerto?-

-¿Sousuke, quien es Sousuke… Rincito, ohhhh si es tu novio, no es verdad?-

Esa voz lo alerto de inmediato, se sobresaltó y admiro a la persona a su frente, traía un saco negro unos pantalones negros una corbata negra y una camisa blanca, retiraba sus gafas negras y admiraba al joven a su frente a quien sonrió con malicia y susurro.

-¿Quién lo diría, saliste toda una cajita de sorpresas, Rin.-

-Ken.- Expuso con dificultad, inicio a temblar, en la cama, no era que le tuviera miedo pero una reacción de querer proteger lo que traía en su vientre lo hizo tener miedo.

-¿Hum? ¿Estas temblando?- Se acercó más a él, para posarse a un costado, movió su mano despacio y sujeto su barbilla para elevar su rostro y susurrar.-Hacia mucho que no te veía temblar.-

-…- Sus mirada se agrando y sus orbes temblaban, llenas de terror.

-Mira nada mas.- Dijo bajando su mano hasta llegar a su abdomen y tocar la pequeña protuberancia.-Quien lo diría… de haber sabido te hubiera hecho mi esposa,- Sonrió.- Serias más servible que tu madre.-

Rin por fin reacciono golpeo con furia la mano de aquel y grito.-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-

-Tranquilízate, Rin.- Susurro.- Eso no será sano para ti, que te sobre exaltes.-

-MALDITO QUE HACES AQUÍ.-

-Nada más venía a negociar contigo.-

-¿Negociar?-

-Si…- Susurro arrastrando una silla y sentándose en esta para exponer.- Veras, tu sabes que si esto se difunde, tu madre saldrá muy mal parada, los noticieros, las personas de la alta sociedad se burlaran de ella y de su hijo fenómeno… eso sin contar que no tendrás ni un momento tranquilo Rin.-

-…- El apretó sus sabanas.

-Por lo tanto he venido a ofrecer mi ayuda.- Sonrió.- Dado a que ya pregunte cuantos meses tienes, no puedes practicarte un aborto así que… decidí esto.- Señalo.- Tu vendrás conmigo, y darás a ese niño en adopción, ¿Entendido?-

-Estas, realmente tonto si crees que voy a acceder a tus tonterías Ken.-

-Vamos muchacho, no seas estúpido, ese tu noviecito, también puede sufrir algunas cositas si no aceptas lo que te digo.-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-No lo sé, pueda que pase algún accidente.- Observaba inocente hacia el techo.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A SOUSUKE! ¡AG!- Se quejó.

-Oye, oye ya tranquilízate no queremos que te pase algo… Ren sufriría demasiado tu ausencia y de seguro me echaría la culpa… -Volvió a acercarse a él y ahora coloco su mano sobre su frente y lo hundió en la almohada con fuerza gruñendo.-Me vas a obedecer, Rin, en cuanto llegues a Japón, búscame si no lo haces juro que todo por lo que has luchado se vendrá abajo, Tu novio, tu madre todo…-

Rin sujetaba la mano que presionaba con fuerza su frente y jaloneaba sus cabellos, estaba tan débil, que ni siquiera pudo moverlo, finalmente aquel le soltaba y se arreglaba sus atuendos colocaba sus gafas y daba la espalda a un Rin totalmente aterrado.

-Creo que esta demás decirte que no le digas a nadie esto… será otro de nuestros secretitos… Rincito.- Rin cerro los ojos con fuerza trataba de tranquilizar su respiración, mientras escuchaba como aquellos pasos se hacían lejanos, lentamente se fue incorporando, buscando la mejor pose para respirar, agitado, observo hacia la puerta y dos enormes lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero ante lo sucedido, en su vientre algo enorme pasaba, sus hijos hacían notar su presencia. Muy despacio llevo sus manos a este lugar y dijo.

-No, voy a dejar que nada malo les pase.- Su garganta se cerró y susurro.- Nadie les hará daño.- Sollozo.

Rin finalmente después de dos horas se tranquilizó, su corazón no daba más tumbos acelerados, pero en sus frescos pensamientos estaba aún la amenaza de Ken, tragaba grueso, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía contarle a Sousuke? Pero él no estaba con él en ese momento…

* * *

_**Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! RIN! AHORA QUE VA A PASAR!? **_

_**Oh siiiii buaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Nagisa bakaaaaa (se sonrroja) Rei que chenchual saliste xD ejem ejem!**_

_**Ya, yaaaaa, bueno hoy hubo mucho.**_

_**SeiXkisu (Si para las que no lo cachó él es el padre de Hayato)**_

_**ReixGisa. (Como los amo a estos dos xD)**_

_**Y un poco de KenxRin(¿) Nahhhhh broma!**_

_**EN el que sigue las cosas se pondrán peor ufffff…. Aquí comienza un calvario para todos los chicos ya verán por qué , por favor no me vayan a matar ni me vayan a mandar coches bombas que si no nunca sabrán en que terminara todo na más aviso que alisten sus pañuelos para el que viene porque lo que saldrá algunas no lo resistirán u.u**_

_**Siguiente capítulo se titula…. NO LO SE…. AUN NO SE COMO SE LLAMARA PERO… lo sabrán pronto!**_

_**Ohh! Quiero darle las gracias a Fanatla, Blueoneechan, Kenneth y a todos los que dejan sus comentarios hermosos muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia que a pesar de todo la estoy continuando (Tal parece mi inspiración se me fue por unos días Fanatla Shewolft, Blue, Kenneth ustedes saben las razones u.u) **_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar O.O!**_

_**Saludos especiales a SHEWOLF89 y a todas mis amigas de FB!**_


	8. Chapter 8No es fácil

_**Hola!**_

_**Em bueno vengo con otro capítulo, (kyaaaaa aurora actualizo rápido esta vez. Deben pensar xD) bueno es que he decidido darle más tiempo y atención a este fic porque necesito terminarlo y darle fin al ciclo FREE! Y seguir con mis otros escritos xD eso no quiere decir que hare corto el fic, creo más bien que quiero pasar algunos capítulos duros para cuando estemos en los más relajados tomarme el tiempo de seguir con los demás n_n**_

_**Bueno aclaraciones del capítulo.**_

_**La primera es, que los nombres historias y circunstancias de los que aparecerán en este capítulo con referencia a Yamazaki no son reales, los he inventado… así que tomen muy bien en cuenta eso. **_

_**También en este capítulo sucederá algo para los que algunas estarán preparadas y otras no… el punto es que quiero que entiendan que aunque puse que embarazaría a los ukes, las cosas nunca suelen ser tan fáciles, mas si hablamos de que esto es relativamente real…**_

_**Por lo tanto no me maten onegai!**_

_**En fin saluditos a todas y todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios, esos me motivan a seguir el escrito con más ánimo, me hacen sentir muy querida y aprecio mucho sus opiniones, a las chicas que votaron por que no hubiera mpreg de los demás, vuelvo a pedirles disculpas, no debí hacer esa encuesta ya que ya tenía la base del fic dispuesta; perdónenme de corazón…**_

_**A mis amigas Fanatla, Kenneth y Blueoneechan, espero les agrade.**_

_**-Shewolf89 estoy esperando su actualización enormes ansias y claro espero que se encuentre mejor de salud!-**_

_**Bueno… tomen sus clínex o toallitas para lo que se viene…. **_

_**Besos hasta el próximo!**_

* * *

**Contra la marea.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**8: No es fácil.**

El sonido del cuchillo golpear la tabla de madera en la cocina y el agua de la arrocera hirviendo era lo único que se podía escuchar en esa pequeña cocina de apartamento, movía la tabla con las verduras picadas llevándolas despacio y depositándolas con cuidado dentro de la hoya en el fuego. Tenía solo una hora para poder terminar su comida y salir del apartamento a la universidad, milagrosamente las verduras se cocinaron rápido y la arrocera termino de coser el arroz a tiempo. En otra cacerola era elevada la caballa del aceite de oliva y siendo escurrida por unas tenazas era colocada en un recipiente pequeño y cuadrado. Makoto acomodaba el arroz, las verduras y el pescado perfectamente en ese minúsculo espacio. Finalmente apagaba la cocina y se quitaba el delantal para asomarse al marco y llamar con suavidad.

-¡Haru! Date prisa, o llegaras tarde.-

No hubo respuesta alguna, Makoto soltaba un largo suspiro admirando el reloj en la pared de la pequeña estancia, dejo todo listo y se condujo al baño en donde sorpresivamente la puerta estaba con llave, al igual que muchas veces anteriores.

Su mirada se agrando y sus orbes temblaron susurrando.-Haru…- Sus ojos demostraron tristeza, y es que desde hace más de una semana que Haruka parecía extraño y esquivaba a como diera lugar a Makoto; suspiro hondamente y susurro con voz grave y herida.-Haruka, he dejado tu almuerzo en la mesa… te, veré después…- Finalizo para abandonar el pequeño apartamento con suma calma.

Afuera ponía el seguro mientras soltaba un enorme y tenue suspiro nostálgico, ya había pasado un mes desde que habían llegado de Australia y las cosas en lugar de mejorar entre ellos habían empeorado, los primeros días fueron hermosos, hacían el amor a diario y dormían juntos en la misma cama, se ayudaban uno al otro incluso.

-Pero ahora todo ha cambiado.- Dijo con calma mientras llegaba a la última grada y elevaba la mirada al piso superior, acomodo su maletín y se dispuso a tomar su bicicleta para apurarse a llegar a la universidad.

Mientras el partía… arriba, el silencio inundaba todo el apartamento, Haruka, estaba en la minúscula bañera de su apartamento, admiraba con dolor su costado izquierdo queriendo no ver la puerta, no había podido abrir esta pues no tenía rostro para ver a Makoto, sus ojos azules se notaron vidriosos, los dirigió al agua en donde el pequeño delfín de juguete se meneaba por las ondas de aquel liquido; estaba deprimido completamente deprimido. Y la razón, era el capricho que no podía cumplir, no sabía porque esas enormes ganas de querer tener un bebé lo invadían con total locura, pero ante sus esfuerzos parecía que su cuerpo no estaba capacitado para ello. Se hundió en el agua y soltó pequeñas burbujas.

Había pasado unos 15 minutos y ya estaba listo y preparado para irse a su entrenamiento, cuando fue a tomar su almuerzo noto el Obento, de Makoto.

-Otra vez dejo su almuerzo.- Susurro con voz suave y tranquila, ambos obentos los coloco en una bolsa y los metió a su mochila, camino hasta la puerta se puso sus tenis y salió de prisa.

*S~&amp;~R*

En la universidad Makoto escuchaba a su catedrático dando la mejor de sus clases, pero el viento al entrar por la ventana a su costado izquierdo lo hizo admirar las copas de los árboles, por unos momentos él se perdió al observar por la ventana el movimiento de los arboles; sus orbes verdes brillaban con intensidad ante ver la hermosura de aquellos, la universidad era enorme y tenía muchos edificios, pero también contaba con una extensión boscosa, a un costado de este lugar estaba el gimnasio, el profesor de artes y culturas, invitó a los alumnos a formar parejas para poder mostrarle los distintos ejercicios que podían aplicar en una clase de deportes.

Makoto no había escuchado nada de eso hasta que.

-Ta-chi-ba-na-san.-

Una jovencita, de cabellos negros recogidos en una linda coleta se agacho para posar su rostro al frente del castaño quien se sorprendió y susurro.

-Tnaka-san, ¿Qué sucede?-

La chica se sonrojo al escuchar su apellido de esos lindos labios y esa voz tan sensual de Makoto, la chica sonrió y dijo.- ¡Estas en la luna, Tachibana-san!-Sujeto una de sus manos y le puso en pie para girarlo y mostrar que todos sus demás compañeros de clases se unían en parejas y se alistaban a salir del salón, Makoto no entendió nada, fue jaloneado hasta la parte baja del auditorio y al unirse con otros cuatro chicos escucho.

-¡Tachibana-san!, que lastima yo quería ser tu compañero, pero veo que has elegido a Tanaka.- Susurraba un joven de gafas y cabellos recortados en un lindo color castaño oscuro.

-¿Parejas?-

-Hai.- Se juntó la chica abrazándose a su brazo, Makoto le miro sorprendido y susurro.

-Etto. Tanaka-san…-

-Vamos, ya, no hay tiempo, nos dejaran atrás y debemos cumplir este proyecto si queremos pasar el ciclo Tachibana-san.-

Fue llevado a costa de su voluntad, esa chica había llegado hace poco al curso universitario y parecía tenerle un real aprecio a Makoto, siempre se sentaba a su lado, todo el tiempo lo miraba en clases y molestaba por su peinado además compartían gustos en sus vestuarios. Tanaka, se había vuelto una amiga obligada para él.

Makoto no era de esos chicos que desairaba a una mujer, era una persona tierna y totalmente comprensiva, pero a veces ella lo irritaba de maneras que no podía soportar, ¿Pero que podía hacer al respecto? Solo aguantar, afortunadamente solo tenían una clase juntos y eso lo aliviaba de manera tremenda al de ojos verdes, quien por fin llegaba al Gimnasio y escuchaba las órdenes del maestro…

*S~&amp;~R*

En otro punto del campus, Haruka, llevaba en sus manos el obento de Makoto, daba cortos pasos buscándolo por todas las aulas, pero no lograba ubicarlo, hasta que logro recordar que podía llamarle al celular, lo intento por varias ocasiones pero no respondía.

-¿Mmm, en donde podrá estar?- Se preguntó para ubicar a uno de los compañeros de clases que parecía ir con una red de balones de vóleibol, se acercó y finalmente el chico le indicaba en donde estaban, todos.

*S~&amp;~R*

La hora de clases estaba terminando y pasarían al receso, ***Tanaka Yuiko** estaba con sus amigas las cuales admiraban a Tachibana, sin duda Makoto era demasiado asediado por las chicas, no podían pasarlo de largo, desde el primero día, tenía una espalda ancha una altura que cualquiera de los otros chicos podía envidiar, sus cabellos recortados y arreglados a la moda, además de su buen gusto en el vestuario y que decir de esos músculos, en esa ocasión el llevaba una musculosa de color negro, un suéter que ajustó a sus caderas y unos pantalones cargos de color beige, no estaba apropiado para los deportes, pero el maestro en curso los sorprendió y el decidió que lo mas conveniente seria de aquí en adelante usar ropa más cómoda y deportiva. Las chicas chillaban ante ver a Tachibana con tremendo interés, como deseaban volver a sus vidas juveniles escolares y tener un sensei como él.

Sin embargo, en el grupo de lobas marinas, que asechaban a esa ballenita Yuiko Tanaka, rectifico que él seria suyo y de nadie más, las otras chicas animaban a su amiga.

-¿Ne Yuiko? ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar?-

-¿Qué te parece si lo haces hoy?-

-Sí, ya todos se están yendo, porque no se lo dices, invítalo al cine.-

-Oh, esto es demasiado apresurado chicas.-

-Yuiko, si no lo haces tú yo lo hare.-

-Ahhh, de acuerdo.- Dijo con voz elevada e inflando su pecho, noto que todos se retiraban incluso sus amigas, la peli negra aprovecho que él se acercaba a la toma de agua a beber, las orbes negras de la chica admiraban a Makoto, como trataba infructuosamente de limpiar su rostro y es que se miraba tan lindo con todo el sudor en su frente y los costados de su rostro que no pudo evitar el sentirse acelerada y nerviosa, se fue acercando despacio, mientras al otro extremo Haruka por fin entraba al Gimnasio dio una mirada a los alrededores y a un costado derecho estaba Makoto.

-Makoto…- Susurro apenas llamándole y dando el primer paso cuando escucho.

-Tachibana-san… yo, quiero, quiero decirle, algo importante.-

-¿Tanaka-san?-

-Yo… por mucho tiempo, yo desde que lo vi… Tachibana-san usted me gusta mucho.- El impacto en los ojos de ambos chicos se pudo apreciar, Haru sintió un golpe enorme en su pecho y Makoto observo confuso a la chica, como con calma esta se acercaba diciendo.-Tachibana-san…-

-Tana…- No pudo decir nada más pues no supo cuándo ni cómo la peli negra se le colgaba del cuello y le besaba.

-Makoto…- Susurro con un poco de voz elevada Haruka. Rápidamente sus labios se separaron y él se giró a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, el castaño no podía creer la expresión que tenía Haruka en su rostro, sus ojos tremendamente abiertos y sus orbes tornándose temblorosas por las lágrimas que comenzaron a abarcar.

-¡¿HARU?!- Aparto a Yuiko y se acercó a él, de prisa.- Ha-Haru yo puedo.- No pudo decir nada más pues, en su pecho se posaba el obento y escucho la voz de Haru diciendo.

-Olvidaste tu almuerzo.- Dicho aquello Nanase, se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí despacio, pero a medida caminaba y el beso se mostraba en su cabeza comenzó a correr a aunque no era muy rápido, debía de salir de esa universidad, lo más pronto posible.

-¡HARUKA!-

-Tachibana-san.-

El chico miro a la chica y negó diciendo.- Tanaka-sana, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- La joven miraba a un costado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Porque tú me gustas… yo quiero, si fuera posible tú, ¿Podrías salir conmigo?-Makoto masajeo su entrecejo y dedicando una mirada realmente enfadada sin decir nada el se movía a la entrada.

-¿Tachibana-san?- Makoto salió de ahí con prisa, colocando el obento en una de las bancas y acelerando el paso, corría como un loco por todo el campus, admirando y buscando con sus ojos verdes a Haru.

-¡Haru!- Grito, completamente desesperado, finalmente su mirada se situó en el pasillo de árboles que llevaba a la salida del campus y logro verlo caminando.-¡HARU!- Grito de prisa llegando a él, quien odiaba el ser lento, de haber sido más rápido Makoto no lo hubiera alcanzado.-Haruka, por favor déjame explicarte.-

-Entendí bien, esa chica, tú le gustas, me alegra.-

-¿Haru? No… escucha.-

-Solo vine a dejarte tu almuerzo, yo tengo que irme me están esperando, hablaremos luego.-

-HARU.- Sujeto su mano y este rechazo el agarre para irse de ahí apresurado, dejando a Makoto agitado y angustiado.- Haru…-

*S~&amp;~R*

Iwatobi…

En otro extremo, Finalmente llegaba a su hogar, nada había cambiado desde la última vez que se fue, poso la llave en el cerrojo y la abrió despacio, dedujo que sus padres estarían en la tienda familiar y por consiguiente se sintió un poco más aliviado de saber eso, así le daría tiempo en pensar como decirle todo a su progenitor. Yamazaki entraba por la sala, había dejado los zapatos en la entrada y la llave sobre una mesa al costado, paso de largo el pasillo que lo llevaría a la sala y en esta se dirigió a un pequeño armario en donde estaba la placa de su fallecido abuelo, juntó sus manos y rezo un poco escuchando, ruidos en la cocina.

-¿He, Sousuke, eres tú?-

-Madre… creí que estabas en la tienda.-

-Oh, no… no me sentía bien por eso me regrese.-Yamazaki hizo una mirada de incertidumbre.

-¿Está todo bien Madre?-

-Si… todo bien.- Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa tenue.-Qué bueno que regresaste como esta ese chico, ¿Lograste dar con él supongo?-

-Si… de eso he venido a hablar con ustedes hoy.-

-Oh… ¿Es algo malo?-

-Depende como lo vean madre.-

Respondió Sousuke con seriedad, la mujer elevo una ceja y susurro.-Para que pongas esa cara quiere decir que es grave.-

Sousuke agacho su mirada, si madre tenía la habilidad de saber lo que le pasaba de inmediato, ella lo entendía mucho más que su propio padre, el momento de silencio paso al escuchar de su madre.

-Sea lo que sea yo voy a apoyarte Hijo.-

-Gracias, madre.-

-¿Quieres ir a la tienda, a ayudar a tu papá? Hoy es viernes y de seguro debe estar muy atareado.-

-Claro.- Estaba cansado pero, no podía negarse a la amabilidad con que ella se lo había pedido, se conducía a la tienda cuando a su cabeza llego el recuerdo fresco de Rin, como se admiraba; estaba por demás preocupado, Rin otra vez le ocultaba algo, elevo sus ojos color Jade al cielo azul lleno de pequeñas nubes cubriendo de a pocos aquel hermosos cielos, no pasaron ni 10 minutos y ya estaba en la tienda, tal como lo había dicho, su padre parecía un pulpo atendiendo a todos.

-¡***Souta**-san! ¡Yo vine primero!-

-Calma, por favor solo… -

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Papá?-

-Oh, Sousuke.- Expuso el adulto con una mirada alegre y aliviada, sus ojos eran de un color Jade hermoso y sus cabellos negros y alborotados parecía la copia adulta de Yamazaki, entre ambos se encargaron de atender a todos los que llegaban, luego de unas dos horas y de que la tarde fuera cayendo poco a poco, por fin ambos descansaban, Sousuke terminaba de arreglar unos productos cuando escucho.-Sousuke, si quieres puedes tomar algo de helado, para que te de mas ánimos, antes de la cena.- El chico se movió al frente en donde estaba la heladera, se erizo de pies a cabeza al ver el pequeño buque, en donde estaban las paletas que tanto le gustaban a Rin. Esbozo una sonrisa al recordar esos viejos tiempos y tomando la que más le gustaba a Rin se irguió.-Vaya que sonrisa, tal parece algo bueno te ha pasado hijo.-

-Padre… si, me ha pasado algo muy bueno, pero necesito de todo tu apoyo ahora.-

-¿Mi apoyo?-

-Les hablare de eso en casa.-

-¿No es nada malo o sí?-Cuestionaba intrigado el mayor, limpiando su frente tostada por el sol de la costa.-Pues no quiero sobresaltar a tu madre.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno…- Su padre dibujo una enorme sonrisa.- Después de tanto tiempo, ella… bueno tendrás otro hermano.-

-¿HE, MAMA ESTA EMBARAZADA?-

-Si.-

-Vaya…- Sousuke soltó una suave risa.- ¿A esta edad?-

-No, digas eso Mama-chan está muy joven aún recuerda que le llevo 7 años.-

-Oh, si tienes razón.-

Sousuke y padre miraban complacidos los últimos rayos solares, de color naranja que se perdían en la lejanía, cerraban la tienda a eso de las 8 de la noche y caminaban en dirección a casa, mientras lo hacían Souta, cuestionaba a su hijo.

-¿Qué tal te fue en Australia?-

-Bien…-

-¿Cómo esta Rin? ¿Se pondrá bien?-

-De eso quiero hablarles.- Dijo deteniéndose con calma y susurrando.- Es algo que nos involucra a ambos.-

-Entonces… vamos…-

Ya estaban en casa, admiraba a sus padres darse enormes muestras de aprecio y de amor, él se encontraba en la sala, en un momento pensó que esos dos serian él y Rin en un futuro, pero solo el el destino dictaría lo que verdaderamente sucedería; miles de situaciones rodearon su cabeza, ¿Realmente debía confesar lo que sentía por Rin? ¿Sus adres lo tomaran bien? ¿Qué sucederá si lo sacan de su casa y lo tratan de la peor manera? No era fácil estar ahí dispuesto a ser sincero y confesar lo que ocurría, pues después de todo, el asunto no era un asunto cualquiera, no se trataba de una chica ni de una relación normal. Sousuke apago el ánimo de sus ojos y admiro el piso con real tristeza. Ante aquello sus padres dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y admiraron a su hijo, parecía estar cansado, y tenía unas ojeras horrendas, algo sucedía con él.

Luego de un momento se acomodaron en la mesa.-Gracias ***Sakura**.-

-De nada querido… ¿Mmm, Sousuke, que pasa?- Cuestionaba mientras le servía a su hijo con total calma.

-Nada, solo estoy feliz, ya me dijo mi padre que tendré otro hermano.-

-Oh.- Sakura se sonrojó y miro a un costado.- Que vergüenza, debes de pensar que no es una buena edad…-

-Nada de eso, mamá, estoy feliz por ustedes, cuidare a mi pequeño o pequeña hermano o hermana.-

-Bueno, esta vez será una chica.-

-¿Una chica? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues, ya se puede ver tengo cuatro meses.-

Sousuke se sorprendió, eso quería decir que su madre y Rin estaban al mismo nivel, sus enormes ojos llenos de impresión hicieron reír a Souta quien cuestiono.-¿Sousuke por qué pones esa cara, pareciera que te sorprendió demasiado.-

-La verdad es que si.- Confeso…-

-Haber, Souta, dijo que venias a decirnos algo importante… ¿No me digas que te decidiste a seguir con la natación? Sabes que eso no se puede Sousuke.-

-No, eso no es lo que venía a decirles…- Expuso con calma y seriedad, dejando los palillos a un costado y poniéndose en pie, para ir a su recamara y buscar sus maletas, al instante llegaba con un sobre amarillo y lo colocaba a en la mesa susurrando.- Lo que les voy a decir quiero que lo tomen con cabeza fría, por favor y madre no te exaltes, por favor.-

-…- Ambos adultos se miraron uno al otro.

-Nos preocupas Sousuke.-

-Dilo ya muchacho.-

¿Cómo comenzar, como iniciar un tema que sería de vital importancia y que quizás no logren aceptar? Sousuke trago grueso y llevando una mano a su cuello masajeo ese lugar para susurrar.

-No es tan fácil decirles esto.-

-Sousuke me estas asustando.- Expuso Sakura.

-¿No es nada grave?-

-Está bien… Madre padre… yo… también, voy a ser padre.-

-¿Qué?- Souta se puso en pie de la mesa y Sakura esbozo una enorme y bella sonrisa.

-¡SOUSUKE!- Grito animada la mujer sujetando sus manos.

-Pero…- Ambos ahora observaron con atención a su hijo.- No es tan lindo como lo piensan…-

-¿Quién ES LA CHICA?-

-¿SERA LA QUE CONOCISTE EN LOS TORNEOS NACIONALES, SOUSUKE HABLA HIJO?-

Sousuke se preocupó, eso no iba bien, sus padres estaban haciendo ideas erróneas, él no dijo nada, solo agacho su mirada y ambos se silenciaron.

-¿Sousuke que pasa?-

El joven apretó sus manos y tembló de inmediato, no es que le tuviera miedo sino más bien tenía miedo de lo que pasaría de aquí en adelante, con Rin, pues no era nada fácil, ni sería fácil de aquí en adelante, el silencio rodeo el comedor, hasta que por fin Sousuke hablo.

-No es, una chica.-

Los adultos se miraron uno al otro confundidos.

-Es mi mejor amigo, es el hijo de los Matsuoka.- Souta agrando su mirada y susurro.

-¿Sousuke… de que estas hablando?-

-Madre, padre, me enamore de Rin… y es el quien tendrá a sus nietos.-

El rostro pálido se formó en el rostro de Sakura la cual pregunto.-¿Qué, e-eso es imposible, cariño, debes estar confundido, un hombre no puede tener bebes?-

-Sakura…- Hablo Souta.-será mejor que me dejes a solas con él…-

-Pero cariño.-

-Te hará daño esto, debes recibir las noticias una por una no de un golpe, ven conmigo.- Dijo ayudándole a poner de pie y llevándola a su habitación, mientras Sousuke solo podía temblar en su puesto, después de un rato su padre reapareció y tomando la silla a su lado susurro.-Ahora me vas a explicar mejor que es lo que estás diciendo.-

Sousuke entrego el sobre y susurro.- Estos son los papeles que lo comprueban, él se fue a Australia, creyendo que tenía cáncer y yo le seguí, al hacerle los exámenes los médicos dijeron que mostraba un cuadro extraño, en sus fotografías hechas por una resonancia magnética, ni él ni yo sabíamos que se podía embarazar, Rin tiene un desorden genético, de nacimiento…- Souta admiraba los papeles y al instante se encontró con la imagen de los ultrasonidos, sus manos temblaron y susurro.

-Sousuke…-

-Padre, no te pido que me perdones por haberte ocultado el amor que sentía por mi amigo, solo quiero que me ayudes a aceptarlo… quiero que Rin viva acá, hasta que pueda conseguir algo serio y pueda alquilar un departamento.-

-¿Te volviste loco, Sousuke?- Cuestionaba sobresaltado e irritado.

-Aunque fuera una chica, no estaría contento por eso…- Susurro.- No tienes trabajo, no estudias en la universidad, ni siquiera sé que es lo que quieres hacer de tu vida, ¿Crees que estás listo para encargarte de… de GEMELOS?-

-…- Sousuke agachaba su rostro y juntaba sus hombros, Souta se pasaba la mano por su cara y susurraba.

-¿Por qué no se cuidaron?-

-Yo no lo…-

-NO IMPORTA QUE SEA HOMBRE DEBISTE PROTEGERTE.- Gruño.- No puedes andar por ahí haciendo eso con cualquiera, puedes pescar una enfermedad, tonto.-

-Padre… con todas mis parejas me he cuidado….-

-Y porque con él no.-

-POR QUE LO AMO.-

Souta se impactó y susurro.- Sousuke…-

-Rin, ha sido mi otra mitad desde pequeños, tú me lo presentaste ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?-

Souta agacho su mirada, en parte Sousuke tenía razón…

-Me dijiste que lo cuidara, que fuera su amigo y compañero siempre, que él era débil y que podría necesitar a un buen amigo como yo.-

-TE DIJE ESO POR QUE ERAN NIÑOS, Y… POR QUE…- Se silenció de inmediato al recordar algo sumamente crucial, Sousuke no noto que su padre se había quedado tieso en un instante…

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_Era Julio y los días pasaban de prisa, Souta iba tarde al puerto, tenía que irse a prisa para alcanzar a su padre, al finalmente llegar al puerto, se topó con una persona que jamás creyó ver ahí, se trataba de…_

_-Mat-Matsuoka Toraichi.-_

_-¡AH, HOLA!- Grito el joven de unos 17 años a un Souta de unos 24 años.-¡Yamazaki Souta, no es verdad?-_

_-Si…-_

_-Seamos buenos amigos y compañeros de barco.-_

_-¿Pero que, acaso trabajaras en el pesquero?-_

_-Si.- Sonrió con emoción el peli caoba, admirando la mar._

_-¿Pero y que paso con la natación?-_

_-Oh, eso, no lo hare mas.-_

_-¿Pero por qué?-_

_-Souta, no molestes al chico nuevo….- Ese día se introdujeron a alta mar, Souta y Toraichi se llevaban muy bien, en el barco, a pesar de la diferencia de edades el Matsuoka tenía una habilidad innata para platicar con los adultos, gracias a la buena educación que ofrecieron sus padres, había transcurrido ya un año, desde que entro a trabajar y el chico nunca le dijo por que trabajaba ahí hasta ese momento. _

_Noto preocupado a Matsuoka y se acercó susurrando._

_-¿Toraichi, sucede algo?-_

_-A…- Salió de su transe.- No, nada…- Mintió._

_-No, me digas que no pasa nada puedo ver en tu rostro la preocupación, ¿está todo bien?-_

_-Bueno… no, no del todo.-_

_Ambos ya estaban en el puerto, era de noche por fin y ambos bebían cerveza de raíz, ante el ambiente de tranquilidad y confianza Toraichi susurro.-¿Souta-san tienes un hijo verdad?-_

_-Sí, Sousuke, ¿Por qué?-_

_-Dime… ¿Es sano?-_

_-Claro, ese muchacho rara vez se enferma apenas tiene un año y en septiembre cumple los dos…-_

_-Me alegro…- Se juntó de hombros._

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Yo también… soy padre…-_

_-¡EN SERIO!- Se preguntó angustiado.-Pero si solo eres un adolecente.-_

_-Si…- Se rasco la mejilla y agrego.- Digamos que no se pudo evitar. Ja, ja, ja.-_

_-Ah… con razón dejaste la natación…. ¿Y DIME COMO SE LLAMA?-_

_-Rin…-_

_-¿Rin?- Cuestiono confuso.-¿Es una chica?-_

_-No, es un niño, aunque…-Toraichi negó y grito.- SOUTA, ¡QUIERO QUE SOUSUKE Y RIN SEAN BUENOS AMIGOS!-_

_-claro que lo serán…-_

_Los años transcurrieron y finalmente estaban en los cincos años, Rin por fin era sacado de su casa al puerto, Toraichi había sido honesto con Souta, no sacaba a Rin por que él padecía mucho de enfermedades, gripes, y calenturas inexplicables, pero todo eso cambio cuando por fin Sousuke se convirtió en su amigo._

_-Sousuke, él es Rin Matsuoka, es un chico algo enfermizo, así que debes cuidarlo al ser mayor por unos meses.-_

_-Rin… Matsuoka.-_

_-Ho-Hola.- Susurro Rin de tras de Toraichi._

_-Vamos Rin, dile hola a tu amigo, vamos, vamos dale la mano.-_

_-Rin apenas y se asomaba, era demasiado tímido, pero, Sousuke susurraba._

_-Este niño, es muy cobarde.-_

_-Sousuke… no seas así, Rin solo es débil, debes cuidarle siempre, ¿Entendido?- Sousuke asintió y se acercó para tomar su mano y susurrar._

_-Vamos, te mostrare algo.- Dijo llevándolo despacio y con pasos temerosos al templo del puerto. Ambos padres admiraban la escena y entonces Toraichi susurro._

_-Gracias Souta.-_

_-De nada, pero por que no sacas a tu hijo más seguido él se soltaría más.-_

_-Lo que pasa es que…- Miro al piso y apretó sus puños.- Rin nació con algo de más y no quiero que nadie lo lastime.-_

_-¿Algo demás?-_

_-Si…- Matsuoka observo a los niños se sintió realmente bien al notar que Rin sonreía al lado de Sousuke.- Me encantaría, que Sousuke lo cuidara siempre y protegiera de todo, hasta que logre encontrar su camino, Sousuke y Rin nunca deberían separarse.-_

_-Despreocúpate, Sousuke estará con él, hasta que Rin lo necesite.-_

_-Gracias… Souta…-_

_Cuatro años después… Souta se encontraba al frente de la tumbad e Toraichi, acariciaba la lápida y susurraba.- Amigo… prometo que tu hijo estará bien protegido, será como un segundo hijo para mí y Gou también… puedes irte tranquilo.- Anuncio cerrando sus ojos con tristeza, ese día horrible de tormenta agradeció por que tuvo un incidente en la tienda y no pudo partir en la embarcación. Pero ahora estaba triste por la muerte de aquel joven…_

*S~END FLASH BACK~R*

Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, Sousuke no entendía nada, pero su padre se puso en pie y limpiándolas susurro.- Ahora entiendo a qué te referías Toraichi…-

-¿Papa?-

-Sousuke, no hay problema, puedes traer a Rin aquí, yo me encargare de decirle todo a mamá.-

-¡PADRE!-

-Debes cuidar a Rin siempre hijo, esa promesa yo se la hice a su padre… no sabía que el hilo del destino entre ustedes era tan fuerte como para crear este enorme milagro.-

Los ojos de Sousuke se inundaron de lágrimas y las cuales fueron cayendo despacio y lentamente, hasta ser abrazado por su padre quien susurro.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- El asintió en su hombro, mientras su padre pensaba_.-"Toraichi… sin querer me entregaste a tu hijo, para que sea la funda del mío… no me opondré, si ellos se aman… yo no soy nadie para evitar esto."-_

*S~&amp;~R*

Tokio esa misma noche.

Sus pasos eran dudosos, no quería llegar a su apartamento, se había demorado más de la cuenta, logro convencer al entrenador de quedarse nadando hasta las 8 de la noche y no Fue hasta muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que eran alrededor de las 10, sumergido en sus pensamientos Nanase no se había enterado lo tarde que era… Todo era culpa a las distintas situaciones que apenas pasaba su corta vida, una vorágine de pensamientos encontrados en su pequeña cabecita lo atormentaron, sus orbes azules finalmente se situaron al frente hacia donde se encontraba el edificio departamental. Se detuvo al ver a Makoto sentado en las gradas, cabizbajo.

La expresión en su rostro no sufrió ningún cambio, continuo hacia al frente y al instante en que llego a las gradas susurro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Makoto?-

-Haru.- Salió de sus pensamientos y se puso en pie de prisa, el mencionado le observo expectante y con ese típico rostro de no pasa nada, Tachibana enseguida dijo.- Yo solo estaba esperándote.-

-No era necesario.- Susurro para comenzar a subir las gradas. Makoto no pudo decir nada ante esto, sentía el enfado en sus palabras aunque Haruka no demostrara expresión alguna y pareciera estar ausente y neutral todo el tiempo, él podía descifrar perfectamente lo que sentía.

Llegaron al apartamento, en completo silencio, el pasillo no era lugar para hablar de sus problemas, con calma se retiraron los zapatos y en cuanto Haru piso la alfombra de la pequeña sala, escucho.

-Haruka, perdona, lo que viste hoy… no debió pasar.-

-...-

-Esa chica no es importante, por favor no te sientas mal…- Susurro con calma.

-No me interesa, lo que tengas que decir.- Continúo su camino en dirección a su habitación, la cual compartía con Makoto y quien agacho su rostro, pero lo elevo de prisa y corrió a la habitación.

-Haru, espera… ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?-

-Que no me importa lo que hagas, haz lo que quieras.-

-Pero Haru…- Sujeto uno de sus brazos con suavidad, trataba de encontrar una razón por la cual él decía todo eso, sus orbes verdes temblaban.

-Creo que esto… -Inicio tomando su mano y retirándola de su brazo con lentitud y calma para agregar.- no está funcionando.-

-¡HARU, PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!-

La mirada de Haru fue siniestra.

-Te estoy diciendo que nada te ata a mí, puedes estar con esa chica, no me importa.- Intento evadir a Tachibana, tratando de buscar una salida de la habitación, pero fue sujetado por este de nuevo.

-Haru espera.-

-Suéltame.-

-No, ¡¿Por qué estás diciendo esto de repente. Que es lo que está pasando?!- Makoto amenazaba con llorar, el suceso de hoy había creado el estallido de una bomba era ahora y cuando él debía de sacar a Haru todo lo que escondía.

-No te interesa.-

-Claro que me interesa eres mi ¡novio!Mi amigo!-

-¡YA, NO LO SOMOS, DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA!-

Los ojos de Makoto observaron con impacto a Haruka quien agrego, empujando a Tachibana a un costado.

-Creo que debemos separarnos, tu por tu lado y yo por el mío.-

-¡¿Pero qué te está pasando?!-

Haruka se liberó del agarre y dio un paso, pero Makoto actuó rápido, lo sujeto entre sus brazos y grito.

-¡No Haruka, no te iras! Hasta decirme que pasa.-

-Suéltame.-

-No…- Susurro sollozando con enormes lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.-Haru, por favor dime que te esta pasado… Por qué no estas así solo por Tanaka.- Hizo una pausa y susurro herido.-Te encierras por horas en el baño, apenas y me has besado, es como si trataras de evitarme ¿acaso tu… ya no me amas?-

-Yo…- Oculto sus ojos de los de Makoto bajo sus flecos negros, apretó sus manos y terriblemente soltó una enorme mentira.-Yo ya no te amo Makoto.- El mencionado se paralizo y enseguida libero despacio al peli negro.

Quien dolorosamente mentía, lo que sucedía es que no se creía lo suficiente para Tachibana; había tenido falsas y erróneas ilusiones y es que Haru sabía lo mucho que a Makoto le gustaban los niños y el punto de quiebre se juntó al verlo con esa chica, Makoto miraba con impacto a Nanase quien elevo su mirada y agrego.

-Yo no te necesito más, ya no te quiero a mi lado… a partir de la otra semana viviremos en apartamentos separados.-

-…- No podía creer lo que escuchaba era imposible, no era capaz de poder procesar aquello, Haruka, quien se había declarado a él, ahora lo estaba desechando como una hoja de papel lanzada al basurero, podía sentir su pecho desquebrajarse por el dolor inmenso que padecía. Nunca pensó que aquellas palabras lo truncarían tanto, nunca creyó escucharlas del ser que más amaba en el mundo de su amigo, de la persona que por años estuvo enamorado.

-Di algo.- Susurro Nanase, queriendo encontrar una objeción de parte de Tachibana quien no podía, no lo lograba, no alcanzaba a decir nada. -¿No vas a decirme nada?- Cuestiono por último, para apartarse de su cercanía despacio. El ambiente era de real tensión en ambos cuando de pronto el instante fue cortado por unos golpes constantes y tremendamente fuertes en la puerta del apartamento. Ambos se miraron uno al otro alertados, con rapidez fueron a la puerta la cual abrieron con tremenda prisa y notaron a Rei, respirando agitado y tremendamente difuso.

Tachibana y Nanase fueron testigos de cómo Rei soltaba en llantos, dejándose caer de rodillas en el piso, en su mano se encontraba su celular, con el cual golpeaba constantemente en el costado derecho de su rostro.

-¡Rei!- Llamaron angustiados ambos a su amigo quien fue elevado por los dos y llevado a la sala, en donde le sentaron en el sofá, Ryugazaki no parecía poder dejar de llorar, Haruka tuvo miedo de preguntar que ocurría, pero Makoto susurro.

-Rei… ¿Qué, sucede?-

-Makoto-Senpai…- Apenas dijo con un hilo de voz y juntando sus hombros para dejar caer su torso al frente y hundir su rostro entre sus rodillas soltó en enormes llantos…

*S~&amp;~R*

_Estados Unidos… Diez días antes…_

Ya se estaba acoplando al clima de ese estado, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de estar mareado, creyó que era por el cambio de horario, pues las horas eran demasiado diferentes a las de Japón, Nagisa por fin desempacaba y esa semana entraría a la universidad, tenía miedo puesto que apenas y hablaba el idioma, pero al estar viviendo con una de sus hermanas le dio más tranquilidad.

Esa noche Hazuki, bajaba las gradas de madera para situarse en la sala en donde su hermana terminaba de empacar sus cuadernos y libros a su mochila.

-***Hajime**-oneechan, ya guarde todo en los closet, ahhh aún no me acostumbro a este horario.-

-Pasara rápido, Nagi-chi.- Susurro amable la joven un tanto rubia y con ojos hermosamente rosas oscuros, se puso en pie y susurro.- Hoy vendrán nuestros otros inquilinos, por favor llévate bien con ellos.-

-Tratare.- Sonrió el rubio, Hajime, que así se llamaba su hermana, sonrió complacida y miro la hora.

-¡Ah! Ya es hora de hacer la cena, ¿Quieres algo en especial Nagi-chi?-

-Mm, no.- Respondió sorprendido, por alguna razón no tenía hambre, solamente quería irse a dormir y no despertar jamás, se movió hasta acercarse a su hermana y susurro.- No me siento bien, mejor me iré a recostar.-

-¿Are, Nagi-chi, ya pasaron quince días deberías estar acostumbrado a todo esto?-

-Creo que me costara más trabajo que tu Oneechan.-

-Bueno, bueno, siempre fuiste débil y enfermizo.- Susurro acariciando su cabeza y revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Ahhh, basta me mareas.-

-Bueno, bueno, me avisas si sigues sintiéndote mal para llevarte al hospital de la zona ¿Si?-

-Ok.- Se fue gradas arriba y entro a su recamara, en donde se sentó despacio en el colchón de su cama, admirando todo a su alrededor, las paredes blancas como de un hospital, la persiana que cubría la ventana de acabados franceses, el closet y por supuesto el escritorio de estudios, y más a un costado cercano a su cama una mesita de noche en donde había colocado minuciosamente el reloj de Rei, con calma lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo llevo a su pecho susurrando.

-Rei… ¿Que estarás haciendo?- Observo el reloj y eran las 6 de la tarde en Virginia, haciendo sus cálculos dedujo que no era conveniente llamarle ya que en Japón serían las 7 de la mañana y es que esos dos países se llevaban 12 horas de diferencia, Nagisa no podía encontrar un horario adecuado para llamarle a Rei, siempre que lo hacia él estaba dormido y se sentía muy mal por despertarlo, y en ese momento de seguro Rei se estaba alistando para ir a clases.- Le llamare más tarde…- Pensó en desvelarse hasta la 1 de la madrugada, pero ¿podría lograrlo? Pues últimamente se sentía extremadamente cansando y mareado.

Se relajó un momento y se acomodó en las sabanas para sentir que tenía fiebre.

-Oh vaya… De nuevo.- Dijo con un pucherito, poniéndose en pie y yendo al closet y sacando de unas gabetitas internas un medicamento, se tomó dos de una sola vez y susurro.- Si esto no me quita la fiebre tendré que darme una ducha fría.-

El tiempo paso y Nagisa temblaba entre las sabanas tenia frio era horrible, pero no podía asustar a su hermana, así que decidió dormirse a costa de la horrible fiebre.

Los días pasaban y su salud no cambiaba, es más el primer día de clases fue un calvario, el que era muy animado no hablo ni conoció a nadie, solo quería regresar a casa lo antes posible y meterse a la cama, a medida los días iban pasando un dolor apareció esa mañana de jueves, se estiro en la cama y sintió un tremendo calambre en su pelvis, no pudo moverse solo mantuvo el aliento y susurro.

-Ahg, duele…-Pero el dolor paso a segundo plano cuando, recibió una llamada en su Mobile, Nagisa se emocionó al ver el número internacional, enseguida y obviando su punzante cólico grito.-!REI!-

_**-Nagisa, por fin puedo contactarme, de nuevo contigo es muy difícil pues los horarios.-**_

-Sí, lo se.- Expuso con un tremendo nudo en su garganta y comenzar a llorar.- Rei, te extraño.-

_**-Yo también, apenas a pasado un mes y no hay día que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti.-**_

-Yo tampoco, siempre me levanto con una sola cosa en mi cabeza, ¿Qué estará haciendo Rei?-

_**-Ja, ja, ja Nagisa.-**_

-Rei, Dime ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo por allá?-

_**-Bueno, he comenzado con buen pie, los maestros son excepcionales y bueno las materias son fáciles.-**_

-Me alegra, a mí me va algo mal.-

_**-Nagisa, no digas eso, sé que puedes hacerlo, no te des por vencido tan rápido, recuerda que hicimos una promesa.-**_

-Si… tienes razón.- Sonrió el, jugando con sus cabellos.- ¿Y dime Rei ya hablaste con Gou?-

_**-Eh, no… Hace unos días, Me reuní con Makoto y Haruka, les informe que tú te fuiste a Estados Unidos y bueno ellos me dijeron que Sousuke-san estaba alistando todo para que Rin venga a Japón, en cuanto la vea hablare con ella.-**_

-Oh, esta bien… pero un momento Rin regresara a Japón…- Su rostro fue de emoción completa.-¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE YA ESTA MEJOR!-

_**-Si, tal parece si.-**_

-Qué bueno…- La platico fue amena y eso levantó los ánimos del rubio quien dolorosamente luego de hablar por una hora con Rei corto la llamada, se puso en pie para alistarse y emprender ese día con ánimos, pues su amado pelos azules le había llamado y le había asegurado el amarlo y extrañarlo tanto como él lo había hecho, se apresuró a bañarse y bajar contento, no sin antes asegurarse de tomarse un medicamento para dolores musculares, Hajime lo vio animado susurro.

-Vaya miren a ese sujeto, ¿En realidad es Nagi-chi?-

-Nagisa, te ves feliz hoy.- Susurro uno de los chicos que vivía con ambos hermanos, pues aunque sus padres, tenían una portentosa casa en el extranjero, sus hijos vivían compartiendo piso con esos chicos, habiendo llegado a un acuerdo, claro, Roger y Max, eran sus nombres se sintieron muy cómodos con Nagisa desde el primer día y él también se sintió cómodo con ambos, la universidad se hacía más pasable con esos dos…

*S~&amp;~R*

Ese día Nagisa, llego más temprano que todos los que asistían a su salón, tenía listo todo para poder iniciar la clase cuando de pronto ese dolor se presentó de nuevo, punzante y desgargante en su pelvis justo en el costado derecho, parecía que algo jaloneaba por dentro y trataba infructuosamente de desgarrar su interior, Se sujetó del asiento y gimió.-¡Mmg, esta fue mas fuerte!- Dijo con calma, para ponerse en pie y ver a su maestro entrar.

-¿Mister Hazuki?-

-Disculpe, creo que debo ir al baño.- Explico, saliendo del lugar costosamente, faltaba poco para llegar al sanitario cuando otro pinchazo doloroso le rodeo por completo templando todo su cuerpo y haciéndole gritar en el acto, por suerte Roger y Max pasaban por el lugar encontraron al rubio sosteniéndose de la pared y con el sudor en todo lo largo de su rostro y costados.

-¿Nagisa?-

-Ma-Max, Roger… ¿Podrían ayudarme a llegar al baño?-

-¿He, te sientes mal del estómago?-

-A-ALGO ASI.- Susurro con un pequeño grito y dificultad.

-¿Quieres que llame a Hajime?-

-Nn… No.- Susurro apenas entrando por fin a la cabina, y dejándose caer unas enormes ganas de querer liberar lo que le aquejaba en su interior lo invadieron pero no ocurría nada, en más sintió que algo viscoso salía de su entrada, tomo papel higiénico y al darse cuenta que su mano estaba empapada de sangre grito.-¡QUE-QUE, QUE ES ESTO!-

-¿Nagisa?-

Sus ojos se agrandaron de inmediato, el corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado, eso no era normal entonces pensó una sola cosa y con terror grito.-POR FAVOR LLAMEN A hajime rápido.-

Max salió corriendo… Mientras Nagisa tembloroso tomaba su celular y marcaba con las manos temblorosas y ensangrentadas… el timbre dejo de sonar al otro lado de la línea y entonces.- REI… REI, ESTOY SANGRANDO.-

*S~&amp;~R*

Rei estaba a mitad de la madrugada, apenas escucho aquello prendió la luz de su recamara y grito.

-¿De qué habla, Nagisa?-

_**-Estoy sangrando Rei me duele.-**_

-¿Pero acaso se hirió con algo, que sucedió?-

_**-No Rei, es es…-**_ Nagisa entonces se silenció y grito.- _**REI, REI TENGO MIEDO REI.-**_

-TRANQUILO ¿SU HERMANA NO ESTA A SU LADO?-

_**-Rei… ¿Por qué pasa esto?-**_

Rei enseguida cayo en cuenta y pensó de prisa.-¿Nagisa que es lo que siente?-

_**-Dolor, me duele mucho la pelvis, agg Rei… me estoy marinado.-**_

_**-Nagisa.-**_ Escuchó Rei por la otra línea, era la voz de Hajime, no pudo escuchar nada más y la llamada se cortó, Rei no pudo dormir después de eso, no fue a clases ese día y a la noche ya no guanto más pues… algo era seguro algo le paso a Nagisa, entonces haciendo cuentas y memoria, susurro.

-Nagisa esta, Nagisa… Nagisa.- Expuso por ultimo marcando en reiteradas ocasiones el número pero nada no contestaban… desesperado decidió salir del campus en dirección a las personas que probablemente podrían comunicarle con él, pero en el camino no dejaba de pensar en que Nagisa quizás…-No… no Nagisa, no.- Estaba temblando y comenzó a llorar, de nuevo marcaba una y otra vez pero nada.

Como pudo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dio con el apartamento de Nanase y Tachibana.

*S~&amp;~R*

Así era como había llegado al apartamento de ambos chicos, los cuales no podían calmarlo, Haruka depositaba una taza de té y susurraba.

-Rei, toma esto, te tranquilizara.-

Rei no hacía nada, solo miraba el celular, y trataba de calmar su llanto, pero nada, Makoto por fin susurro.

-Rei si no nos dice que pasa, no sabremos que hacer.-

-Es que yo tampoco sé que ocurre.-Susurro, melancólico y de manera que su voz se hizo un hilito inaudible.- Desde esta madrugada Nagisa me llamo diciendo que estaba sangrando, no sé muy bien que está pasando pero…-

-¿Sangrando, se cortó o algo?-

Rei movió su cabeza en señal de negación y entonces Haruka y Makoto se miraron un poco confusos, entonces Makoto susurro.-Rei, ¿Acaso crees que Nagisa, este…?-

-¿Crees que esta, embarazado?-

-No lo sé… no me dijo nada, solo se lo que les he dicho, desde que llego a Estados Unidos solo hemos hablado dos o tres ocasiones y ayer por la noche parecía estar bien, pero ahora en la madrugada recibí otra llamada con esa rara conversación.-

Los tres parecían estar confusos, cuando de pronto el sonido del teléfono de Rei los alerto, Ryugazaki trago grueso y con enormes temblores en su mano tomo el aparato y respondió.-¿Ho-Hola?-

_**-Ryugazaki Rei, ¿eres Tu?-**_

-Ha-Hai…- Respondió a la voz femenina en la otra línea.-¿Quién habla?-

_**-Soy Hajime Hazuki, la hermana de Nagisa.-**_

Rei se puso de pie de inmediato, sujeto con ambas manos su teléfono y grito.-¡QUE LE PASO A NAGISA!-El silencio fue permanente por unos largos cinco segundos. Hasta que la chica susurro.

_**-Está internado… dime algo ¿Tu eres su pareja?-**_

-Si… soy yo por favor dígame ¿qué sucede?-

-_**Es una lástima conocerte de esta manera pero…-**_ Un suspiro se escuchó a través de la línea.-_**Nagisa… yo lo siento, pero, perdió al bebé.-**_ Rei pudo sentir una vorágine de emociones horrendas, todo su ser se erizo, su rostro se puso pálido y toda la fuerza desapareció de su cuerpo, dejo caer el aparato y totalmente devastado callo pesadamente sobre el sofá e inicio a llorar.

-¿Rei?- Haruka sujeto su celular y cuestiono.

-¿Hola?-

_**-¿Quién eres tú?-**_

-Soy Haruka, Nanase.-

_**-Oh, un amigo de mi hermano.-**_

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

_**-Nagisa no está bien,… por ahora debo irme, le diré que les llame cuando este mejor.-**_ Susurro la joven terminando la llamada… En tanto Rei, fue estrujado por Makoto y susurraba.

-Rei, tranquilízate.-

-Ma-Makoto-san…. Na-Nagisa, Nagisa… -No podía hablar la garganta se había hecho angosta, su respiración comenzó a faltar, Haruka y Makoto se asustaron, pero Nanase tomo a Rei y lo llevo al baño, para mojar su rostro, causando que Rei se calmara, en instantes, el joven de ojos violetas se tranquilizó, ya ahora estaban en la sala, el silencio rodeaba completamente la estancia, Rei solo podía sollozar en silencio, Haruka rompió el hielo cuestionando.

-¿Rei, puedes decirnos que sucedió?-

-Nagisa… perdió al bebé.-

Los rostros más pálidos se presentaron en ambos, Rei volvió a cubrir su rostro y soltó a llorar con enteras fuerzas, Ambos se acercaron y dieron un abrazo cálido a Rei, quien no podía controlarse, si él estaba así peor estaría el rubio…

*S~&amp;~R*

Los médicos y enfermeras, abandonaban la habitación, en la que Nagisa se encontraba, Hajime estaba totalmente pálida y sorprendida, pero sobre todo triste. Se acercó a su hermano quien dormía gracias a los medicamentos que lo tranquilizaron, pues se le practicó un legrado para limpiar su interior. La chica susurro.

-Nagisa, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a nadie?- Quería saber muchas cosas incluso como era que su hermano pudo quedar en ese estado, las explicaciones de los médicos americanos, no fueron muy conclusas, estaban impresionados por que era el primer caso en todo el país que había logrado albergar por un mes una gestación, aceptaron el guardar el secreto, puesto que no había nada que difundir, solo fue un caso más de las estadísticas en pérdidas neonatales. Hajime se quedó ahí hasta el amanecer pues debía estar con su hermano.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana del siguiente día, ella despertaba y se estiraba notando que su hermano estaba despierto y mirando al frente.-¿Nagisa?-

El chico ni siquiera le miro o mostro impulso de querer responder.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Cuestiono con un claro hilito de voz, los ojos se movieron despacio, para observarla y mirarla con total tristeza y apenas susurrar.-Me siento… vacío…. –Comenzó a llorar y grito.-¡POR QUE PASO ESTO!-

-Eso, se lo puedo explicar.- Se escuchó en la entrada un médico con un buen asentó y japonés fluido.- El cigoto, no bajo al útero, resultando en que el embrión quedara atorado en una de las rompas y se convirtió en un embarazo ectópico, no pudo avanzar ya que los canales de las trompas son muy delgados, además aunque hubiese podido llegar al útero este no lo hubiera podido resistir.- Nagisa temblaba.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso doctor?-

-Me refiero a que su Útero no es demasiado fuerte para albergar un embarazo a término.- El doctor se puso serio.- No sé las razones del por qué no extirparon ese órgano cuando nació, usted tiene el sexo masculino muy bien definido, los doctores debieron extirpar eso de su interior.-

Nagisa admiraba con odio a ese medico entonces susurro.- Váyase.- Hajime le miro sorprendía.- LARGUESE, FUERA DE AQUÍ.- Grito más fuerte, percibiendo un enorme y doloroso pinchazo en su vientre, el medico no pudo irse, pues.

-No vine a aquí para darle solo malas noticias…- Expuso.

Nagisa admiraba a ese hombre con enfado y susurraba.-¿Qué más me puede decir un hombre con tanta frialdad en sus palabras, ese no era un cigoto era un bebé, mi HIJO.-

-Discúlpeme si mis términos los digo con tanta frialdad pero así es como debemos hablar.-

-Si ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir lárguese.-

-Hay una cosa, mas…- Dijo con suavidad.- Usted todavía puede madurar ese órgano, si lo desea y con tratamientos podría llegar a tener la resistencia necesaria…-

-No quiero escucharlo, ya me ha sido claro mi cuerpo es tan débil que no lo soportaría.- Gruño el rubio.- POR FAVOR VAYANSE, DEJENME SOLO.- Grito desesperado, ambos se dispusieron a salir, cerraron la puerta, mientras el chico admiraba su vientre y con temblores, acariciaba diciendo.-Rei… gomen…- Las lágrimas gobernaban su rostro, no podía asimilarlo nunca podría…

*S~&amp;~R*

Makoto y Haruka llevaron a Rei hasta la universidad, trataron de convencerlo de quedarse unos días con ellos, pero el decidió que lo que ahora quería era estar solo, fue realmente triste, pensar en lo que había pasado, Rei pidió que no le dijeran nada a Rin y a Sousuke no quería asustarlos, Tachibana y Nanase aceptaron la propuesta, dejaron más tranquilo a Rei aunque esa noticia era demasiado mala.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a casa.

Haruka susurraba.- Makoto… perdóname.-

-¿Haruka?-

-No quise gritarte ni decirte nada de eso…- Ambos se desviaron al parque as cercano, y aprovechando que era tarde se quedaron ahí, solos y en silencio admirando las pocas estrellas que la ciudad podía demostrarles.

-Haru, yo lo siento también, debí preguntarte que pasaba desde hace mucho… y también, quiero que sepas que eres y siempre serás alguien con quien muy especial, así como lo es Rei para Nagisa.- Haruka se sintió triste.

-Makoto… lo que me está pasando es que… estoy frustrado.- Susurro con tristeza.- Quería darte una familia, pero veo que no podre… -Elevo su rostro.- Ansiaba querer tenerla, porque se lo mucho que te gustan los niños.-

-Haru…-

-Lo que le paso a Nagisa, puedo entenderlo… yo lo entiendo completamente, por eso deseo que… te alejes de mi.-

-Nagisa, nunca querría hacer eso con Rei…- Susurro Makoto.- Es demasiado malo lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero sé que el amor de ellos dos podrá, alcanzar a superar esa etapa.-

-Makoto.-

-Haruka… si solo somos tu y yo no importa.- Sonrió.- Tendremos a los hijos de Rin, corriendo por todos lados y la verdad sería muy difícil criar a muchos niños.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno es que si Haruka se embarazaba, iba a pedirle muchos niños.-

Haru se sonrojo y susurro.- Yo… eso sería imposible.-

-Si…- Se acercó lentamente a él y poso su mano sobre su mejilla y confeso.- No importa, si solo somos tu y yo, podemos hacer que esto funcione y bueno quien sabe a lo mejor surja un milagro.- Esbozo una sonrisa.

-Makoto…- Haru sujeto su mano y acerco más a su chico para besarlo, aparto un poco sus labios y susurro.- No dejes que esa chica te bese de nuevo.-

-No lo hará.- Confeso el con calma para besar con más sensualidad a su chico.

*S~&amp;~R*

Los días transcurrían, Rei y Nagisa finalmente hablaron y lloraron con calma la perdida, el rubio prometió ir para vacaciones a ver a su novio y sobrellevar el luto ambos, en cuanto a Haruka y Makoto, las cosas cambiaron para ambos, se llevaban mejor y estaban más cercanos, no había noche que no dejaran de estar juntos.

Habia sucedido algo verdaderamente malo, pero quizás esa era una señal para los chicos en que probablemente las cosas no serain tan fáciles como lo pensaban.

*S~&amp;~R*

Australia…

Ya se encontraba en casa de Lori y Russel, Gou le había dejado a solas en la habitación, mientras el sin conocer nada de lo que ocurría con sus amigos, se concentró en pensar, en buscar algo para no regresar a ese país; no deseaba encontrarse con Ken, pero además otro tipo de preocupaciones se creaba en su cabeza. El hecho de que las cosas no se pondrían nada agradables, para él, puesto que su estado no podría ser muy bien visto, quizás sus amigos lo miraban con total normalidad pero para él no era así. El miedo y la preocupación lo invadieron, un sentir horrendo se formó en su pecho.

Admiraba con total desgano por la ventana, el atardecer, se encontraba de pie frente a esa ventana, vestía por fin ropa normal, un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta desmangada y un fiel suéter negro, había sometido a sus bolsillos sus manos y en su rostro se apreciaba el entrecejo totalmente fruncido, todavía podría escuchar las palabras de Rice diciéndole.

"_**No debe preocuparse por nada, en Japón hay un doctor que sabe de todo este tipo de casos, ya le envié todo el archivo y record médico, estarás bien atendido por él… incluso es mucho mejor que yo, puedes hacerle todas las preguntas que desees, a él… mi trabajo contigo ha terminado. Todo está saliendo muy bien, así que despreocúpese puede hacer lo que quiera, solo recuerde tomar sus medicamentos a las horas y dosis correctas."**_

-Ni que fuera tan sencillo… -Susurro con voz grave y seria.- Me mandan a casa como si padeciera de un resfriado, todos quieren que llegue a casa, ¿Pero nadie sabe cómo me siento yo en verdad?-

-¿Y cómo te sientes Rin…?- Escucho desde la puerta de la habitación, como Russel cuestionaba aquello.-¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho que es?-

-Nada…- Mintió negando.-¿Qué sucede?-

-Voy al aeropuerto Sousuke está regresando por ustedes.- Rin sintió un golpazo de preocupación en su pecho, no quería regresar a Japón no lo deseaba.-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

-Yo…-

-Vamos no has salido en un mes, te hará bien el aire fresco.- Rin asintió y bajo las gradas con calma y noto a su costado a Gou ayudando a Lori en la cocina, mientras el mayor anunciaba.

-Iremos al aeropuerto a traer a Sousuke.-

-¡YA VIENE, TAN RAPIDO!- Grito Gou impactada en japonés.

-Gou, ya te dije que hables en ingles.- Susurro Rin.

-Oh, lo siento, es que se me olvida.- Exponía la chica con una sonrisita.

-No te disculpes, Gou, venga ayúdame a hacer más comida pues Sousuke a lo mejor traiga mucha hambre.-

-Si.- Respondió animada la joven de cabellos largos y rojizos, mientras los otros dos hombres salían de la casa en dirección al auto.

-Con cuidado Rin.-

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes Russel.- En cuanto estuvieron dentro y que luego de colocarse los cinturones el hombre hablo diciendo.

-Sabes, Rin hemos pensado Lori y yo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Te apreciamos demasiado y no queremos que te vayas, pero debes hacerlo tus hijos deben nacer y crecer cerca de todos los que te quieren y se preocupan por ti.- Rin no decía nada.- Quizás, sientas miedo, por querer volver, a lo mejor piensas que quedarte en Australia sería la mejor opción, puesto que aquí nadie te conoce, pero… ¿Crees que sería una buena idea?-

-Russel…-

-Yo sé que lo que te pasa, poca gente lo entenderá, y los que lo harán estarán contigo siempre, no debes tener miedo a lo que dirán, es tu cuerpo y son tus hijos… ya no debes solo pensar en ti, eres la persona que cuidara de ellos hasta que sean adultos y forjen su camino.-

-Russel, ¿Por qué… tú y Lori nunca tuvieron hijos?- El auto se detuvo en na luz, Rin admiro al hombre a su lado como su rostro se tornó triste y decaído, pero luego de unos segundos el castaño observo al chico con una sonrisa amable y susurro.

-Te tuvimos a ti… Fuiste como nuestro hijo.-

Una emoción se formó en su pecho, Rin, sonrió un poco y entendió que las circunstancias no eran necesarias saberlas, continuaron el viaje y antes de poder llegar Russel dijo.

-Como te dije antes Lori y yo hablamos… venderemos la casa iremos a vivir a Japón.-

-¡RUSSEL!- grito emocionado el pelirrojo asintiendo, todo lo malo todas las preocupaciones se fueron por la borda con esa noticia Rin parecía emocionado y enseguida agrego, sintiendo como el mayor se estacionaba en el parqueo del aeropuerto.- Tendrás que aprender Japonés.-

-Tú nos enseñaras.-

-Claro, no soy muy paciente pero tratare.-

Estaba emocionado, tener a ellos de su lado sería muy bueno, caminaban en dirección de los arribos cuando escucho de Russel, mira ahí está. Rin elevo su mirada al frente notando a Sousuke de pie observando a todos lados, parecía algo perdido, esbozó una sonrisa y pensó_.-"Ese tonto".-_ lo analizo de pies a cabeza, traía unos jeans oscuros una camiseta blanca por dentro y una azul de botones abierta al frente sus mirada Jade pronto lo localizo, y la sonrisa emitida por Yamazaki hizo sonrojarse a Rin, el corazón le palpitaba acelerado, la verdad es que no podía dejar de sentir eso por él.

Simplemente estaba enamorado.

-Ya llegue.- Dijo Sousuke con calma mirando al chico de mirada rubí.

-Bienvenido Sousuke.- El mencionado soltó su maletín y sin pensarlo abrazo a Rin con fuerza y emoción.-¡OI! ¡¿Qué HACES?!-

-Te ves muy bien, me alegra…- Susurro en su oído.

Russel suspiro complacido el rostro de Rin cambio de maneras extraordinarias desde que vio a Yamazaki, se dirigieron al parqueo Sousuke estaba feliz de ver a Rin de pie por fin y no en ese deprimente hospital, anuncio que su madre estaba en cinta y Rin no podía creer que pronto tendrían otro miembro de los Yamazaki, Russel reía en las locuras que esos dos compartían, experiencias de niños, eran los dos un manojo de emociones y ternura.

Continuara…

* * *

_**A veces las cosas no marchan bien, pero siempre hay una luz en el túnel, un saludo para todas aquellas personas que en lo largo de su vida algún familiar o ellas mismas perdieron a un angelito durante el embarazo… espero estén presentes en los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Haruka y Makoto tendrán su reconciliación como la merecen perdonen que no metí lemon pero no parecía conveniente…**_

_**Espero os haya gustado el capítulo y si hay alguna información de la familia de Yamazaki que posean es bienvenida, ya que no encontré nada ni siquiera sé cómo se conocieron Rin y Sousuke, pero me pareció lindo ya que a mí me gusta trabajar con flash back y personas que partieron y dejaron solos a los personajes ya sea en anime o manga… **_

_**El que viene será mas emotivo pues nos centraremos en Makoto y Haruka y claro Kisumi y Seijuro (Que por cierto nadie me a dicho nada de ellos solo Kenneth-chan) espero que las parejas sean de su agrado, las quiero mucho saludos y besos!**_

_**De aurorita 3**_

PD: si hubieron errores mil perdones n_n dejen su lindo comentario gracias!


	9. Chapter 9 Verdad, castigo y amor

_**Yojohhhh pu!**_

_**Aurora de nuevo atacando con este trabajo O.O! A velocidades inimaginables (Kenneth-chan aún se pregunta cómo le hago xD te quiero reina)**_

_**Ohhhhh este capítulo estará muy bueno y cachondo O.O!**_

_**Espero no traumar a nadie xD**_

_**Que lo disfruten n_n**_

* * *

**Contra la marea.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**9: Verdad, castigo y amor.**

El clima en la ciudad pequeña de Iwatobi, estaba lleno de humedad, el verano estaba apenas iniciando pero parecía estar en su mayor apogeo en ese momento. Llegaba de un país en el que el clima no era tan distinto, agradeció que su ciudad no estuviera fría aun por el final de la primavera, ya que si hubiese llegado unos cuantos días antes, estuviera cerca de pescar un enorme resfriado él y su hijo Hayato. Quien se lanzaba a los brazos de su abuelo y este le levantaba diciéndole, con un total nudo en su pecho por la enorme mentira que ocultaba.

-Hayato, ¡Hijito te extrañe demasiado!-

-Ya estoy en casa, papá, mire le traje algo.-

Expresaba el joven niño sacándose la mochila azul de su espalda y escarbando con sus manitas dentro de esta un recuerdo de Australia, mientras lo hacía Sato no dejaba de ver ese color de cabellos característico de su pequeño nieto, era como un contraste entre rosa y naranja, su rostro era idéntico al que había visitado su hogar hace unos días.

-¡Oh! ¡Es la réplica exacta de un canguro!-

-¡SI!-

Sonrió tremendamente alegre el niño con esos ojos violetas tan preciosos y mientras se movía sus cabellos cortos y un poco ondulados se movían al compás de sus inquietos y extravagantes, movimientos. Kisumi llego al lado de ambos jaloneando dos maletas una tapizada de caritas y calcamonías y la otra negra y seria.

-Hayato, deja tranquilo a padre, ya luego le contaras todo lo que viste en Australia ok, por ahora debes ir a darte un baño.-

-¡HAI! ¡Nii-san!- Kisumi, evito torcer su rostro en tristeza ante su niño, solo suspiro hondo y dijo.

-Ah… vete ya.- El jovencito se fue saltando, mientras a su frente Grace hacia reverencia al chaparrito y este se le lanzaba enzima, la chica no tuvo opción más que cargarlo hasta su habitación, Sato y Kisumi apreciaron la escena, los rostros felices de ambos fueron decayendo y enseguida el adulto hablo.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Un poco mal y un poco bien…-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-No pude convencer a la doctora que fuera a los talleres ni al seminario.-

-Kisumi, estas poniéndole demasiadas energías a esto, es probable que solo tú seas el único caso.-

Kisumi dejo de ver a su padre y por primera vez juntando sus cejas susurro molesto.- ¿Por qué me mientes?-

Sato no entendió nada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada desde un inicio, que más ocultas papá?-

-No entiendo.- Kisumi saco de su bolsillo la lista la cual había fotocopiado y susurró.- Antes de irme a Australia, yo limpiaba un poco tu estudio y encontré esto.- Sato tomo la hoja aun dudoso analizando el rostro molesto de su hijo, rara vez Kisumi se enojaba, y eso lo inquieto enormemente al médico.-Tal parece no soy el único caso, ¿No padre?-

-Esto… ¿Por qué, lo tomaste?-

Kisumi más relajado susurro.- Me callo enzima y no pude evitar leerlo cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde le saque unas copias.-

-Kisumi, esto no puede saberse.-

-Eso es demasiado tarde…- Susurro.- Quisiste ocultar lo que paso conmigo pero creo que se te será más difícil si no dices nada, a las familias involucradas.-

-¿De qué hablas, a que te refieres?-

-Matsuoka Rin es otro caso… nunca creí encontrarlo en Australia pero Rice es su médico actualmente.-

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- El hombre se puso ansioso y también pálido.-¿Y cómo está el producto?-

-No hables así, es un bebé.-

-Sí, lo sé, pero es que me apasiona la idea de que esto esté ocurriendo de nuevo.- farfulló.- Aunque también es una gran bomba de tiempo.-

-Debiste haberles advertido.-

-Lo hice, se los dije a cada padre y ellos dijeron tomar la responsabilidad de cada caso… yo no controlo lo que hagan ellos.- Kisumi soltó un largo suspiro aliviando el enfado que sentía por su padre.

-¿Entonces, quieres decir que es error de ellos?-

-Claro…-

Esto es demasiado, ahora tengo que ir a hablar con todos ellos.-

-¿Kisumi, acaso…? ¿Tú crees que ellos podrían estar pasando por lo que tú?-

-Elena-san los conoció y me menciono que ninguno mostraba alguna señal de ese estado solo Rin.- Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos preocupados.

La verdad es que ese secreto se destaparía pronto, Sato le explico todo lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo en Iwatobi, como controló a cada uno de los niños que traían ese importante defecto y como trato de convencer a sus padres de hacer operaciones para remover dichos órganos internos, unos aceptaron otros dejaron a medias el tratamiento y el único que no pudo intervenir fue Matsuoka.

-¿Entonces, era demasiado peligroso?-

-Si… si cortábamos, tocaríamos una arteria demasiado importante, o podríamos crear un daño irreparable, en ese entonces su padre tomo la decisión de dejarle así como estaba…-

-Bueno… ya después hablare con Rin.- Susurro cabizbajo.- Ahhh esto será molesto.- Expuso.- Solo espero que Sousuke lo entienda.- (N/A: Kisumi no sabe que Sousuke es el padre xD)

-Despreocúpate, ahora lo que debes hacer es reunir a tus amigos y hablar con ellos.- Kisumi suspiro.

-Eso no será fácil.- Expuso.-No tengo la menor idea de donde están, al único que le sigo el paso es a Sousuke, sé que él no fue a la universidad es probable que este en la tienda de su padre, aunque él no sea uno de esos casos... se pondrá algo quisquilloso para decirme en donde están Haru y los otros-

-Bueno ya luego harás, eso, por ahora quiero decirte algo importante.-

-¡PAPA, NII-SAN!- Interrumpió Hayato entrando a la habitación apresurado.-¡¿Puedo ir al club de natación hoy?!- Grito.- Quiero llevar los regalos que traje para el entrenador Sasabe.-

-¿Hayato, pero acaso no estas cansando?- Cuestionaba Kisumi con los ojos enormes y redondos como dos platos.

-¡NO, NII-SAN!- Respondió y es que el jovencito, parecía haber superado totalmente su miedo al agua y ahora disfrutaba el club como nunca, había creado un cariño enorme por sus amigos y su entrenador, Sato sonrió de medio lado y expreso.

-De acuerdo vayan, ten cuidado en el camino Kisumi.-

-Pero tú y yo teníamos una conver…-

-VAMOS NII-SAN, VAMOS, VAMOS ANTES DE QUE SE ACABE LA CLASE.-

-ETTO. HAYATO, ESPERA.- Expuso con voz desesperada y un poco chillona mientras el niño tiraba de su mano con fuerza.

*S~&amp;~R*

Unos minutos después, el auto que traía a Hayato y a Kisumi se parco frente al club de natación, Hayato bajo apresurado mientras Kisumi gritaba.

-Oi, Hayato espera.-

-Apresúrate Nii-san.- Grito entrando con suma rapidez al lugar, mientras que su "hermano" Tomaba un enorme suspiro y susurraba.

-Ah, este niño, me sacara canas verdes.- Con suma rapidez se metió al club.

Afuera otro auto se parqueaba en el estacionamiento, en cuanto lograron apagar la marcha tres puertas se abrían y la primea voz se formó de inmediato.

-¿Este, es ese lugar verdad?-

-Hai, Sei-san.- Respondió Aichirou.

-Es probable que sepamos algo de Rin-Senpai, aquí, ¿no es verdad Ai-senpai?-

-Eso espero, Momo-kun.-

Seijuro, su hermano y el chico Nitori, en la búsqueda incansable de saber que ocurrió con Rin en los juegos, llegaron hasta ese lugar con la esperanza de si quiera encontrarse con los amigos de Matsuoka y saber de su paradero, pero en este lugar se encontrarán con otra cosa, bueno al menos Seijuro se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Adentro el ambiente era tremendo, Goro estaba contento porque todos los niños de la clase en la que Makoto fue entrenador por un tiempo, parecían estar mucho más unidos que antes y muestra de ellos era la locura que tenían por ver a Hayato y agradecer los regalos que simples pero emocionantes cada uno recibía, Kisumi suspiro hondo a un costado, la verdad es que su hijo le sacaba penas pero también momentos llenos de alegría, sonrió con entera dulzura al ver como Hayato estaba completamente feliz.

-¿He, disculpen no pueden pasar, el área de padres y observación está arriba?- Escuchó el peli rosa a sus espaldas a uno de los miembros del staf del club que controlaba la entrada al área de la piscina. Sus ojos violetas se movieron en direcciona ese lugar y enseguida se quedó paralizado al escuchar.

-Mi nombre es Seijuro Mikoshiba, estamos aquí para hablar con el entrenador.-

-Oh, está bien, ¿podrían esperar por acá?- Susurro amable llevándolos de regreso a la entrada y en dirección a la oficina principal, Seijuro dio un paso pero al escuchar el jaleo de los niños elevo la vista y entonces se detuvo totalmente perplejo.

-¿Nii-san?-

-¿Sei-san?- Cuestionaron tanto Momotaro como Ai, al notar que el ex capitán del Samezuka se había quedado congelado y pálido.

Kisumi sintió la mirada de Mikoshiba recorrer todo su cuerpo y se sintió incomodo, dejo de mirarle y se movió en dirección a los niños para sujetar a Hayato de una mano y expresar.

-Hayato, ya es hora de irnos.-

-¿Pero, Nii-san?-

-¿He que sucede Kisumi? Los niños querían hacer un relevo.-

-Lo siento entrenador Sasabe, pero Hayato debe ir a clases mañana y…-

-Nii-san mañana es sábado.-

-E…¿En serio?-

-Vamos relájate Kisumi, déjalo nadar un rato, te lo devolveré luego ok.-

Goro soltó la manita de Hayato y este fue llevado a los vestidores con sus amigos, mientras que Kisumi.

-Kisumi…- Escuchó aquella voz grave y tremendamente profunda de Seijuro a sus espaldas, el corazón comenzó a latirle acelerado, y un claro temblor rodeo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza; no quería girarse cuando otro chico del staf susurro.

-Por favor señores no pueden estar aquí, si vienen a ver a sus hijos vayan a la parte de arriba.-

No sabía que tan acertado estaba todo lo que dijo ese sujeto, Kisumi se movió lentamente para darse la vuelta, y agachar su rostro, escondiendo sus ojos de la mirada del que tenía a su frente, quien no logro detenerlo, puesto que noto lo pálido que estaba el mencionado, además del hecho de no saber que decirle. Con pasos lentos le siguió, mientras entraban al pasillo que llevaba a la parte de arriba, Seijuro acelero el paso y sujeto su brazo.

-¡KISUMI!-

Este sintió el agarre y su cuerpo tembló más, el silencio se formó en todo el pasillo, ninguno de los dos decía algo, hasta que.

-¡NII-SAN, DICEN QUE DEBEMOS ESPERAR A QUE TERMINE LA CLASE PARA HABLAR CON EL ENTRE…!- Momotaro se silenció al ver lo que sucedía, Ai a su lado noto como esos dos parecían estar en una pequeña situación que no deseaban que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Momotaro, vamos.-

-Eh… si… - Se separó de aquellos dos y Seijuro, susurro.

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-…- No decía nada solo podía tragar grueso y pensar.-_"¿Qué broma es esta, que hace este sujeto aquí?"-_

Seijuro volvió a preguntar.-Kisumi por favor, ¿Podemos hablar?-

Silencio un silencio devastador y totalmente lleno de tensión se podía percibir, después de unos segundos Seijuro arrugo el entrecejo y le jaloneo sujetando su mano en dirección de la salida del club.

-Quieras o no tengo que decirte algo.- Kisumi fue arrastrado afuera, no podía oponerse su cuerpo no presentaba resistencia, y esto lo hizo llorar, libero dos lágrimas y en cuanto llego al patio trasero en donde se encontraban los juegos de los niños, Seijuro se detuvo al escuchar su sollozo.-¿Kisumi?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo, aquí?- Cuestiono con un hilito de voz apenas, Seijuro, se petrificó, estaba realmente mal ese chico a su frente.

-Yo, quiero hablar contigo.-

-¡¿DESPUES DE CUATRO AÑOS?!- Grito furioso y tornando su mirada realmente enfadada.- No quiero escucharte, no volverás a hacerme daño.- Grito más con la idea de irse de ahí de inmediato se dio la vuelta, pero Seijuro lo atrapo con fuerza de una mano y lo jalo a su cercanía, Kisumi agrando sus ojos; con pesadez cayó sobre el pecho del peli naranja quien lo apretó en un enorme abrazo y con suma fuerza susurro.

-Lo siento.- El rostro de Kisumi se trasformó en una mueca llena de dolor, dejando salir la rabia, la tristeza se descargó en él, elevo sus brazos e inicio a golpear su pecho gritando.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, porque estás aquí? ¡POR QUE!- Gritaba como un demente haciendo que su voz se desgarrara en momentos, Seijuro sentía los golpes, en su pecho en su rostro en todos lados, los soporto sin decir nada, hasta que por fin Shigino se tranquilizó y soltó en llantos en su pecho.- Porque… ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí de nuevo?- Sollozaba.- ¿Por qué precisamente hoy vienes a este lugar, porque…?-

Mikoshiba cerró despacio sus ojos y trago grueso antes de poder hablar.

-Vine aquí para, decirte muchas cosas, pero no lo hare hasta que estés bien.-

-Jamás, voy a estar bien.- Murmuro con rabia, empujándolo.- Aléjate de mí y no te acerques más, quédate fuera de mi vida, como lo has hecho todo este tiempo, por favor Sei, no me busques.- Volvió a intentar irse pero el peli naranja lo sujetaba de nuevo en un abrazo por detrás y susurraba.

-Dilo de nuevo.-

-¿De qué, vas? Suéltame es en serio.- Gruño.

-Di de nuevo, mi nombre por favor.-

-LARGATE, ALEJATE.- Lo empujo a costa de los jalones que le daba Mikoshiba quien, por fin sujeto las muñecas de sus manos y lo llevo a la pared de cemento en donde las coloco sobre su cabeza y susurro.

-Quizás esto pueda tranquilizarte un poco.- Los labios de Seijuro conectaron con deseo y pasión los de Kisumi, quien agrando la mirada y fue poco a poco destensando su cuerpo, hasta el instante en que Mikoshiba soltaba sus manos y aún seguía besándole con deseo y lujuria, Kisumi percibió la lengua de este intentar someterse a su boca, ante sentirse caer, lo aparto empujándolo, Seijuro admiro el rostro sonrojado de Kisumi quien respiraba agitado y susurraba.

-No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo.-

-Kisumi.- Se intentó acercarse para besarlo de nuevo pero en cambio recibió una enorme bofetada, sus ojos se agrandaron llenos de impacto, Kisumi parecía estar realmente enfadado.

-Dije que no, idiota.- Susurro, para empujarlo de nuevo y apartarse limpiando su boca con el revés de sus manos.-Ya no soy el mismo de antes, no pienso volver a ser quien desahogue tu calentura, Sei.- El joven se quedó totalmente petrificado, ante ver la mirada más llena de odio y herida de Shigino, quien finalmente se fue de aquel lugar, Seijuro se acercó a la pared, se giró y deposito su espalda en está dando un golpe con su mano en esta gritando.

-Idiota, idiota, Seijuro idiota.-

En tanto cercano a la entrada del club, Kisumi no podía calmar su corazón, estaba lleno de emociones encontradas, sentía odio, arranques de desquicio por ese hombre, pero también sentía deseo y el claro palpito lleno de amor, elevo sus dedos a su boca y acaricio aquellos, sin embargo su mano se cerró al igual como se cerraría de aquí en adelante su corazón y furioso volvió a entrar con el único objetivo de sacar a Hayato del recinto; pidió miles de disculpas a sus amigos y a Goro y se lo llevo de ahí en bañador.

*S~&amp;~R*

Mientras todo esto ocurría en Iwatobi, en Tokio la noche comenzaba a hacer su presencia.

Llegaban los dos caminando al apartamento, Makoto había pasado por Haruka a la universidad aprovechando que el catedrático de la última clase no se presentó, decidió ir por su novio y aprovecharon el camino para pasar a una tienda y comprar un siento de cosas, entre ellas un poco de cerveza de raíz, ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió beber a estas alturas pero por alguna razón la felicidad de ambos llego al punto de poder beber algo parecido a licor aunque realmente no lo necesitaban.

-¿Y hablaste con esa chica?-

-Haru… dijiste que no hablaríamos de eso.-

-Solo tengo curiosidad, sé que confió en ti.-

-Bueno, pues te tengo noticias.- Sonrió Makoto bastante tranquilo.- Ella se cambió de clase.-

-¿Eso, es. Por qué lo hizo?-

Makoto miro al cielo y expuso.- Le dije la verdad.-

Haruka se detuvo, admiro a su novio dar unos pasos al frente y aprecio su espalda para susurrar.-Makoto…-

-Lo siento, pero no quería que me siguieran molestando, no quiero que te sientas mal por eso, Haru.-

-¿Pero y ella que dijo?-

-Se enfadó, por eso se cambió de clase, a lo mejor no acepto una relación de ese tipo.- Haru suspiro hondo y siguió caminando, ya estaban cerca del apartamento cuando Makoto sujeto su mano y confeso.

-A mí no me importa que piensen de mí, si estoy con la persona que más quiero.-

-Pero la universidad será un fastidio para ti Makoto.-

-Bueno si se pone difícil me cambio y ya.- Haru asintió. Pronto llegaron al edificio departamental mientras subían las gradas Makoto se quejaba.-Ahhh, que calor.- Se estiraba como un gato y susurraba.- Creo que voy a tomar una ducha estoy que doy asco.-

-¿Tuviste clase práctica hoy?-

-Si…-

-Bueno, toma una ducha y yo hago la cena.-

-Está bien.- Susurro Makoto colocando la llave en la puerta y abriendo esta, mientras que Haruka por detrás suyo, se retiraba los zapatos y admiraba como él se iba corriendo a su habitación y luego al baño, mientras Haruka sacaba todo para poder hacer una cena inolvidable para el castaño de ojos verdes una idea rondo en su cabeza, al instante en que escucho el sonido del agua de la regadera, sus ojos se elevaron al frente dejando de ver la tabla madera para picar las verduras. Los recuerdos del equipo de Natación llegaron a su cabeza, siempre había visto a Makoto bañarse en la ducha que los cuatro tomaban luego del entrenamiento y no parecía una mala vista, deposito lo que tenía en la mano en la pequeña tabla y se quitó el delantal para ir con pasos dudosos al cuarto de baño, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro enterándose que no tenía cerrojo, un sonrojó se mostró en sus mejillas ¿En realidad sería tan capaz de mirar a Makoto tomando una ducha? Aun con el rostro inexpresivo entro, despacio, notando el vapor en todo el pequeño cuarto, ahumando el espejo y la cortina, que poseía la tina, la cual tenía también una regadera para bañarse de pie.

Haruka en silencio se fue quitando toda la ropa, tener a las dos cosas que más amaba encerraditos en esa pequeña regadera era demasiado tentador.

Makoto por otro lado, enjabonaba su cuerpo con esmero, para pronto agacharse a la esquina derecha y tomar el bote de champú, que apretó y dejo caer en su mano, lo deposito nuevamente ahí y se encargó de revolver sus manos con aquel líquido que hizo espumas, Haruka se asomó por la cortina, gracias al champú Tachonaba no noto que dos ojitos azules le observaban. Haru, trago grueso al ver la espuma deslizarse por toda la espalda de Makoto y perderse entre esas dos nalgas que tentaban a ser acariciadas, despacio y silencioso, metió un pie y luego el otro, cerró la cortina y se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que toco con la punta de sus dedos mojados la espalda de Makoto.

Quien agrando la mirada y se puso pálido gritando.-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Se giró de prisa y con miedo, el corazón se le iba a salir pero al ver a Haruka a su frente susurro.-Ha-Haru, ¡ME ASUSTASTE!- Grito desesperado con un puchero en todo su rostro.- Sabes que me da mucho miedo que me sorprendan así.-

-Makoto…-

Tachibana analizo a su novio tenía la cara colorada y apreciando mejor la imagen, al ver a Haruka mojado por el agua como esos cabellos negros se pegaban a los costados de su rostro y como sus ahora ya notables músculos creados por entrenamiento, deslizaban el agua, además de esa cintura, ese ombligo y más abajo lo que más le llamo la atención, Haru tenía una erección tremenda.

-Haru…- Susurro viéndole acercarse y juntar su cuerpo tibio al suyo, percibiendo ambos el agua que corría por sus cuerpos sometiéndose entre estos, queriendo separarlos, pero ellos se juntaron mucho más, Makoto tomo los costados de su rostro y fue besándolo despacio, para ir incrementando el poder en su beso, Haruka sintió que la lengua de su chico, juntaba la suya y como si estuviera chupando una paleta o devorando un rico dulce Tachibana hizo gemir a su delfín, quien separo despacio sus labios ambos con las lenguas de fuera suspirando y agitados.

-Te has portado mal, todos estos días.-

-¿Haru?-

-Esta vez quiero ser yo quien entre.-

-¡¿HEEEEE DE QUE ESTAS?!- No supo cómo Haru se hizo tan fuerte en todos ese año tan fuerte que fue capaz de girarle a costa de su voluntad, y por detrás el más bajito sujetaba el miembro de Tachibana el cual masajeo e hizo ponerlo duro y grueso.-Ha-Haru…-

-Makoto…- Susurro notando como el agachaba su torso al frente y sus manos se aferraban a los azulejos al frente, logro llevar su rostro a un costado de el de Tachibana y susurro.-Esta noche te hare mío, porque solo te quiero para mi.-

-¿Haru, estas raro hoy?- (N/A será porque cierta ballenita suelta feromonas? 9.9)

Y era cierto, pero juntar agua más Haru mas Makoto resultaría en una escena demasiado erótica.

Haruka apoyado por el agua, guio su mano libre a las nalgas de Makoto y acaricio con real codicia aquella piel, para ir sometiendo sus dedos curiosos a aquel bendito lugar, cazo y acaricio los bajos de Makoto quien se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía tan pequeño en ese momento, que no comprendió como es que Haru se había echo tan grande, podía percibir el palpito del pene de Nanase en una de sus nalgas y se relamía los labios sintiendo el sabor del agua que corría por toda su cabeza, pronto percibió uno de los dedos de Nanase haciendo precio en su ano.

-¡AH! ¡HARU! ¡NO!- Intento apartarse pero estaba tan agitado y excitado, que no pudo negarse, más los dedos de su ojo azul se introducían creando el espacio que necesitaría el miembro de su novio, Makoto cerró los ojos y apretó sus parpados, al demonio pensó, si Haru soportaba todo aquello él debía devolver el mismo aprecio.

Estaba llevando las caricias a otro nivel, había encontrado el punto exacto de su castaño para hacerlo derretirse y la razón por la que el sabia eso, era porque Makoto, había doblado sus brazos y había depositado el costado de su rostro a la pared de azulejos, mientras que ofrecía su trasero al chico que lo estaba volviendo loco, temblaba lleno de excitación y gemía descontrolado. Abrazaba la pared, tratando de resistir todo aquel placer, con calma sintió que Haruka ya no acariciaba ese nervio con sus dedos, en más se alejaba, para admirar mejor a Tachibana, quien por sobre su hombro le observo y gracias al agua no noto que lloraba, se sentía demasiado excitado por aquellos tratos que no cabía de felicidad.

Makoto noto como Haruka acariciaba su espalda con total sensualidad, para luego recaer sus manos en sus caderas, apretujo las nalgas de su chico y las abrió a todo lo que sus pliegues daban, notando algo increíble.

Haruka había abierto sus ojos enormes al notar como aquel lugar antes tratado y un poco rojo por las caricias palpitaba, dirigió su mirada a Makoto quien no podía decir nada solo respirar acelerado y temblar, entonces susurro.-¿Quieres que entre?-

-…- No pudo decir nada, solo asintió, Haruka asintió también y susurro.

-Aquí voy.- No sabía mucho lo que hacía, pero el instinto de su masculinidad lo guiaba, tomo la base de su erecto pene y lo guio a aquel orificio, con dificultad empujo, causando en ambos un gritillo doloroso, Haru sintió el dolor punzante que rodeaba el glande y Makoto el que rodeaba su entrada, siento invadido por aquel pene, fue cerrando los ojos y soltando su aliento, para rápidamente percibir otro movimiento de su amante, quien se introdujo de un zarpazo en su interior. Casi caía, pero se sostuvo lo más que pudo a la pared, mientras sus caderas eran acariciabas por Haruka quien parecía estar nublado por la penetración. Lentamente se agacho y cercano al rostro de Makoto susurro.-¿Puedes sentirme?-

-S-Si... Haru… te-te siento.-

-Qué alegría.- Dijo dibujando una tenue sonrisa de las que solo podías ver un cierto tiempo, Makoto ahora percibía las envestidas que iniciaron a darse, en cada una de estas podía sentir que sus piernas dejaban de estar juntas y en más se abrían de a pocos o a lo que podía darle la bañera en las que ambos estaban parados, apago despacio el chorro y entonces al estar solo acompañados del sonido de las gotas de agua que se derramaban en ambos cuerpos y ese reconocible choque de cuerpos, los hizo sumergirse en gemidos.

-Ah… Haru… no,… estas demasiado dentro.-

-Makoto.- Susurro, abrazando su cintura y sometiendo por completo su miembro.-Ugg, eres demasiado angosto.-

-¡HARU!- Grito al sentir que el entraba más y más profundo, podía sentir que su miembro comenzaba pedir aliviarse en el orgasmo.-¡Ah, ahhh, Ha…. Ahhhhhh!- No podría dejar de gritar y gemir, eso era demasiado.-Mmmgg, !Ngggg! ¡AH, AHHH,…HARUA BAASTA NO HAGAS ESO!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso…- Lloro lleno de placer, sintiendo como por dentro Haruka rozaba un lugar que no lo volvía loco, comenzó a temblar y abrió a todo lo que daba su boca, dejando ir enormes estocadas de aliento y gemidos.-¡HARU, NO, AHHH, AHHHHHH, ONEGAI, ME VOY A CORRER!-

Nanase sonrió de medio lado y en más acelero sus envestidas, dando justo en el lugar que volvía loco a su chico, quizás era la pose, o a lo mejor el momento, o la lubricación que les dio el agua, o que por primera vez, Makoto sentía el sexo anal; todo se mezclaba en su cabeza, no quería terminar nunca, tenía mucho para darle a Makoto quien a este punto no pudo aguantarse más y sintió como en una próxima envestida él se corría, había sentido ese enorme calambre de placer, que presiono todos sus músculos y que le hizo sentirse aturdidos, Haru se había detenido por unos segundos, mientras Makoto manchaba la pared de azulejos con su semilla, luego de un momento el logro salir pues el ano de su amante lo tenía atrapado. Makoto se dejó caer de rodillas despacio en la tina y aun respirando agitado y temblando, noto como Haruka se sentaba en la bañera y le llamaba con uno de sus dedos.

-Aún no he terminado.-

-Ha-Haru.- Se acercó mientras Nanase prendía el grifo de la bañera para llenar de prisa esta, coloco el tapón y susurro.

-Makoto.- El mencionado estaba al frente de Nanase a cuatro, entre las piernas de su delfín quien sujeto su barbilla y le beso, pidió, amablemente que se acercara más y así lo hizo, la mano de Haru tomo el pene de Makoto y lo regreso a la vida con unas cuantas caricias, Makoto susurro.

-¿Haru tu todavía no…?-

-Quiero más.-

El sonrojó se presentó en su rostro, presintió el agua rodear sus cuerpos y por fin apagando el grifo se acomodaron mejor, Makoto se giró dándole la espalda a Nanase se sujetó de las orillas de la tina y Haruka ansioso esperaba el que bajara sus caderas, para penetrarle, pero antes de hacerlo Makoto susurro.

-Enterara agua ahí.-

-Eso no sucederá…- Susurro besando su hombro y posando su glande en su recto, Makoto se sobresaltó, de nuevo sintió aquella punzada, que fue mucho más violenta pues entro de una sola vez, Haruka había cumplido lo anterior, con esa precisa intromisión no permitió que el agua entrara en el interior de Tachibana, quien apretó sus manos y susurro.

-Haru…Mmg.-

-Mueve tus caderas Makoto de arriba abajo, por favor.-

El temblaba, y sumiso obedeció, en cuanto inicio a moverlas de arriba abajo, separo una de sus manos de prisa y la coloco en una de las piernas de Nanase su otra mano hizo lo mismo, Haruka apreciaba el movimiento del agua y como Makoto se envestía a sí mismo, no lo soporto más, doblo un poco sus rodillas y acelero sus envestidas, causando un sinfín de sucesos en ese baño, los gritos de placer de Tachibana y el agua salirse de la bañera.

La faena los llevo a salir del cuarto de baño, Makoto se había corrido por segunda vez, ahora caminaban desnudos por la estancia hacia la habitación, se besaban aun con desesperación y deseo, no podría creer como Nanase soportaba tanto, lo lanzo a la cama y se posó sobre el castaño, abrió sus piernas y se sometió sin mediar aviso,

-Ha-Haru, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy?-

-Quiero castigarte, si vuelves a besar a otra chica la próxima será peor… solo yo puedo besarte Makoto.- Susurro con los ojos vidriosos y aturdidos.

-Ahgg, en-entonces me lo merezco.- Confeso juntando sus cejas y admirando a su amante con total placer.

-Si.- Expuso para sentir que el castaño abrazaba su cuello y gritaba en su oído.

\- Entonces castígame, Haru-chan.-

-Te… he dicho que…!Ahgg!- No pudo reprender a Makoto al decirle chan puesto que el interior de este le capturo de manera extraña.-¿MA-MAKOTO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-

-Yo, yo… HARU, MAS FUERTE, MAS ENTRA MAS, AHHH HARU, AHÍ POR FAVOR, GOLPEA AHÍ EN ESE LUGAR ONEGAI.- No pudo evitar el dejar de envestirlo profunda y terriblemente sensual, juntaban sus bocas y se perdían en sus besos y gemidos que morían en entre ambas cavidades, el enorme estremecimiento los rodeo de nuevo a ambos, se tensaron y separaron sus labios para jadear sus alientos se golpeaban rostro contra rostro y el temblor comenzó a inundarlos, no podría mas, Haruka quería eyacular, intento salirse antes de que eso ocurriera, pero no conto con que las piernas de Makoto se enredarían a su cintura y causaran que se introdujera aún más adentro, presintiendo el orgasmo, tomo el miembro de Makoto y lo masturbaba apresurado. Soltó sus labios y jadeo diciendo.- ¡Ammmggg! Haruka, Haruka, Haruka.-

En cuestión de segundos ese delicioso espasmo se corrió desde su abdomen hasta su pelvis y por consiguiente hasta sus bajos y subió por todo lo largo del pene liberando con enormes estocadas el semen, que remojo todo por dentro en Makoto, Tachibana presintió algo sumamente excitante, pudo sentir un enorme calor que irradio dentro de su recto, el deseo de que Haru permaneciera ahí dentro y sentir como su miembro palpitaba llenándolo lo descoloco demasiado, no entendía como era que estos dos sucesos se encontraban y sucedían al mismo tiempo el mismo sentir en el orgasmo de Haruka en Tachibana permitiendo que el castaño eyaculara entre sus vientres, Makoto se había corrido al mismo tiempo que Haru, ambos miembros daban un último espasmo lleno de placer.

Luego de unos segundos Haruka caía exhausto sobre su pecho generosamente ancho, sintiendo los enormes y acelerados pálpitos de su amante, quien con calma le abrazo y acaricio su espalda y susurro.

-Ahora si te pasaste.-

-…No te iba a dejar toda la diversión a ti.-

-Te corriste dentro.-Sonrió el ojo verde sintiendo como tanto el miembro de Nanase y el líquido caliente reconocido como su semilla se corría saliendo desde su interior hacia afuera.

Haru se elevó un poco y cuestiono.- ¿MAKOTO, Y SI QUEDAS EMBARAZADO?-

Haru.- Sonrió Makoto.- Eso es imposible, rio.- (Hay ballenita xD)

-¿Peor y si, si?-

-Mmm, bueno tendrás que mantenerme.- Rasco su mejillas, noto un rostro totalmente emocionado de parte de Nanase.- JA, JA, JA, ESTAS LOCO. –

Pero luego de unos segundos Makoto se silenció al ver a Nanase con los ojos cerrados y un claro entrecejo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Estoy deseando que pase.-

-Haru… comienzo a creer que eres tú el que quiere los niños para ti no para, mi.- Expuso Makoto, notando como la mirada de Nanase se hacía decaída y se apartaba de su cercanía y se abrazaba a si mismo colocando su barbilla en las rodillas, Makoto se movió despacio y como su cuerpo se lo permitió.-¿Dije algo malo?-

-Makoto…- Le observo con calma y tristeza.- ¿Cómo se siente, ser parte de una familia?-

Tachibana sintió un enorme puñal en su pecho, noto como Haruka soltaba dos lágrimas de sus ojos y se acercó a él en silencio, para abrazarlo despacio, y besar su mejilla.

-Tranquilo… Haru-chan.-

-Mis padres…. Nunca han estado conmigo, soy el único hijo de ambos pero es como si fuera un fantasma, siempre envían dinero para lo del mes, como si solo fuera una mascota que hay que cuidar.- Makoto se sintió herido al escuchar aquello.-En cambio tú, tienes a tu mamá, padre y hermanos… siempre, siempre envidie eso de ti.- Lloro más.

-Haru…- Le beso la coronilla de la cabeza.- Ya no llores, ahora me tienes a mí y a los chicos, son como nuestros hermanos, ¿No?- Sonrió notando como Haruka salía de su tristeza.- Y ahora que Rin y Sousuke serán padres, es probable que ellos sean los padres simbólicos de nuestro grupito de amigos.-

Dos enormes lágrimas salieron de los ojos temblorosos de Haruka.

-Ya no llores, no estás solo, yo estoy contigo… y te seguiré a donde vayas.- Haruka se apresuró a sujetarlo con fuerza enterrando sus manos a la piel del castaño quien escucho.

-Por favor nunca me abandones.-

-Lo prometo.- Expuso orgulloso.

-Makoto, hay algo que nunca te dije antes.-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-El día que discutimos… Sentí que mi mundo se caía en pedazos cuando me dijiste que vendrías a Tokio a estudiar.-

-Haru…-

-Yo, quiero nadar y quiero cumplir el sueño que Rin no ha logrado cumplir, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ti.-

-No lo harás.-

-Es que…- Su rostro se tornó triste aún más.- Me han dado una oferta…. Quieren que vaya a Rusia y entre a las filas de un club de natación Moscú.- Makoto agrando su mirada, estaba impactado y temblando por aquello, pero ante todo su sentir y todo el dolor de su alma susurro.

-Eso es genial.-

-¡NO LO ES!- Grito severo.- No finjas, te está doliendo como a mi.-

-Haru, pero es tu futuro, es lo que quieres.-

-Si pero no quiero irme y alejarme de ti.-

-Haru…- Susurro, juntando su frente con la suya.- ¿Cuándo tienes pensado irte?-

-Aun debo mejorar algunas técnicas y afinar detalles, pero el entrenador dijo que para diciembre podría irme.-

-Mmm- Susurro Makoto.-¿En 7 meses pueden pasar muchas cosas, no lo crees?- Sonrió amablemente.- No desperdicies tu oportunidad, solo piensa que vas de vacaciones y que yo estaré aquí para cuando regreses.

-Pero eso no es una familia, no quiero hacer lo mismo que mis padres.-

-No lo harás, porque a comparación de tus padres, nosotros nos mantendremos en contacto.- Ya más tranquilo, Haruka le libero de su fuerte abrazo y en el silencio de la habitación el sonido de ambos estómagos pidiendo comida se hizo escuchar.

-E… ¿Pedimos algo a domicilio?-

Makoto esbozo una linda sonrisa.-Yo creo que si.-

*S~&amp;~R*

Habían llegado a casa, Hayato estaba molesto con su hermano, lo había sacado de la peor manera del club de natación se quejó con su "padre" y este se presentó a la habitación de Kisumi, quien no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro y jalaba un poco sus cabellos con algunos de sus dedos.

-¿Kisumi, que está ocurriendo, porque sacaste a Hayato de esa forma?-

-No pasa, nada por favor déjame solo.-

-Mmm, eso no es lo que a mí me parece.-

En el instante en que estaban ahí discutiendo, el sonido del timbre se escuchó resonar en toda la casa, Grace como siempre fue a ver de quien se trataba y se quedó impresionada al ver al hombre que había llegado hace unos días regresar de nuevo, le hizo pasar pero le pidió que, esperará en la sala a ser atendido, la chica llego a la habitación del ojo violeta y tocando la puerta entro diciendo a hijo y padre.

-El señor Mikoshiba está aquí, quiere ver a Kisumi-sama.-

Padre e hijo se miraron uno al otro y el mayor susurro.- Kisumi.-

-¿Señor Mikoshiba, de que está hablando Grace?-

-Quería decírtelo desde que llegaste pero…-

-¿Decirme que?-

-El vino a buscarte, hace unos días.-

-¡Y TU LO DEJASTE PASAR!-

-Kisumi, debes de cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida.-

-¡NO TOMES DECISIONES POR MI!- Grito, furioso, cuando estaban en lo mejor de discutir, escucharon las risas de Hayato y de Seijuro en la sala, Sato noto como Kisumi se ponía pálido e iba de prisa a la planta baja.

-¡HIJO ESPERA!-

Kisumi corría como loco, bajo apresurado los escalones y sin percatarse de que puso mal un pie se vino abajo.

En la sala, Seijuro y Hayato fueron testigos de la enorme caída,

¡KISUMINII-SAN!- Grito Hayato, corriendo a este, mientras que Sei lo sujetaba y decia.

-No lo toque, Kisumi, ¡Oi Kisumi, resiste!-

-¡HIJO!- Grito Sato.- Grace, llama una ambulancia.

-Si señor.- Sato llego de inmediato a su hijo y susurro.

-Kisumi, por dios, dime estas bien sientes algo roto responde.-

-Mmg.- No podría decir mucho todo le dolía por dentro, y la cabeza le daba vueltas, Seijuro admiro un pequeño sangrado en la parte trasera de la cabeza y grito angustiado.

-Señor, Shigino.-

-Dios hijo.-

Hayato comenzó a llorar horrendamente, en su pecho se sentía la aflicción completa, Grace luego de llamar a la ambulancia tuvo que llevarse al niño a su habitación y tratar de calmarlo, el pedía a gritos estar con su hermano, mientras abajo esperando a la ambulancia Sato revisaba algunas zonas mientras Seijuro sujetaba inmóvil los costados de su cabeza, esa fue la orden que recibió del mayor quien susurro.

-No te has roto nada, pero debemos llevarte a revisar ese golpe en la cabeza.- Miro a su hijo y luego a Mikoshiba a quien dijo.- No dejes que su cabeza se mueva, ya regreso.- Dijo subiendo las gradas con cuidado, mientras en el piso Kisumi susurraba.

-Maldita sea.-

-Tranquilízate, no te muevas.-

-¿Por qué tenías que venir tú a mi casa?-

-Eso lo hablaremos luego, por ahora por favor no te muevas.-

-Solo fueron unos escalones.-

-No, fue una caída horrible.- Murmuro Seijuro.

-No quiero que me toques ya te lo dije.-

-Solo estoy sosteniendo tu cuello y cabeza, relájate.- En segundos los paramédicos entraban a la casa colocaban un collarín en el cuello de Kisumi y se lo llevaban de inmediato al hospital, Sato subió a la ambulancia mientras Mikoshiba seguía esta.

*S~&amp;~R*

En el hospital…

Seijuro estaba en la sala de emergencias, aguardando en las sillas alguna noticia, cuando de pronto apareció Sato Shigino, con una bata blanca y un traje azul, demostrando su profesión. El peli naranja se puso en pie rápido y cuestiono.

-¡Señor Shigino!, ¿cómo esta Kisumi?-

-Está bien, ya pude hacerle una radiografía, solo tuvo una contusión en la cabeza de muy baja intensidad, y una costilla lacerada, eso es todo.-

-Me alegro.- Susurro aliviado.

-Estoy en mi receso, ¿Podrías venir conmigo a la cafetería?-

-Claro…- Susurro el chico entrando a los pasillos del hospital.

*S~&amp;~R*

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y él se encontraba en la cafetería, con el padre de Kisumi quien terminaba de hablar por teléfono con Hayato, le dijo que su hermano estaba bien, que solo se había dado unos cuantos golpes y que mañana regresaría a casa, al finalizarse la llamada, Seijuro fue observado por el doctor. Seijuro observaba a todos lados confuso y ante sentirse demasiado observado susurro.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No cabe la menor duda, Hayato es idéntico a ti.-

-¿Hayato, de que esa hablando, porque el hermano menor de Kisumi se parecería a mí?-

Sato movió su cabeza en señal de negación, sujeto su taza de café y respondió.- Porque Hayato no es el hermano de Kisumi, él es su hijo.-

-¿Qué ha dicho?- La fotografía en la sala llego a sus pensamientos rápidamente, admirando a Kisumi con su niño en brazos, es era HAYATO.-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Te lo diré, pues no creo que mi hijo sea capaz de decirte algo, es demasiado orgulloso y esta demasiado lastimado como para decirte algo, así que escucha muy bien…- El rostro del médico cambio de relajado a severo.- Y cuando te lo diga, deberás tomar una decisión, quedarte e ir a donde mi hijo y decirle a lo que has venido si le amas lo harás y si no… debes irte y nunca regresar entendido. Porque si vuelvo a verte por este lugar o si quiera cerca de Hayato y Kisumi yo mismo te demandare.-

-Señor Shigino, no entiendo por qué me está diciendo todo esto, sea claro.-

-Te seré lo más claro que quieras.- Sato tomo un largo aliento y con las cejas juntas confeso.- Hayato es como ya te dije el hijo de Kisumi y su padre eres tú…-

-…- No lograba articular palabra, era imposible lo que él decía ¿Verdad?-

-Ahora mismo no eres capaz de entenderlo y lo comprendo, pero… te diré lo que sucedió hace cuatro años…-

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_Había regresado con la peor de las sensaciones antes sentidas a casa, la escuela había sido un fastidio todos esos 6 meses era de verdad un infierno para el chico. Mostraba un rostro verdaderamente triste y su cuerpo aun temblaba por lo anteriormente ocurrido, Kisumi ese día se había encontrado con Mikoshiba estaba pálido y su padre al verlo llegar lo noto de inmediato, desde hace meses que no miraba bien a su hijo, parecía estar enfermo todo el tiempo y apenas y logro terminar el último de secundaria._

_Decidió ese día a raíz de que su hijo era muy enfermizo sacarlo de la escuela que compartía con Rin y Sousuke y ayudarle en casa, claro que lo haría, era bueno en matemáticas y en ciencias también no había porque no darle la mejor educación a Kisumi en casa, hasta que le pasara la enfermedad que esta vez lo asechaba._

_Mientras los días pasaban Sato notaba que Kisumi ni siquiera tocaba el tema del equipo de baloncesto que dejo atrás, a él que le encantaba demasiado ese deporte ahora no hablaba de ello, hasta un mes después se había llegado el momento él se dispuso a hablarle y cuestionar que ocurría._

_-Kisumi, siéntate, padre quiere hablar contigo.- El chico se sentó al frente del escritorio, parecía no querer ver a los ojos a su padre y este lo noto de inmediato, al tiempo que cuestiono.-¿Qué te está pasando?-_

_-Nada, no pasa nada.-_

_-Kisumi… sabes que debemos tenernos confianza, solo nos tenemos a nosotros.-_

_-Lo se…- Susurro con melancolía recordando a su madre fallecida hace algunos años, por un feroz cáncer. Sato se puso en pie y fue a su lado acariciando uno de sus hombros susurro._

_-Puedes confiar en mi yo sabré comprender todo lo que te pase y si en algún momento puedo ayudarte por favor…-_

_Kisumi se puso en pie y se aferró a su padre, temblando de manera desesperada comenzó a llorar gritando.-Papá soy un idiota.-_

_-¿Kisumi?-_

_-Soy una vergüenza para ti, no puedo ni siquiera mirarte a los ojos.-_

_-¿Qué es lo que pasó?-_

_-Yo… me enamore de un chico de otra escuela y me entregue, pero él, pero.- Kisumi lloraba más profusamente.- Pero esa misma ocasión, me dejo bien claro que fue un error que solo se había acostado conmigo por pura curiosidad por traspasar una etapa en su vida que lleno de confusiones su cabeza… me uso para saber si lo que sentía por mí era solo momentáneo…-_

_-Shhh.- Le silencio admirándolo con real lastima como él lloraba.- Ya paso…_

_-Lo peor del caso es que tu hijo es tan estúpido y cobarde que sin querer yo… me enamoré de él, lo amo papá, lo amo.-_

_-Kisumi.- Susurro el mayor._

_-Hace unos días, antes de que me sacaras del colegio lo vi con unas chicas, y estaba feliz con una de ellas… - Se apretó el pecho con una de sus manos.- ¿Por qué me ha pasado esto, porque me he enamorado de un chico papá?- La pregunta lo destrozo, pero primero que nada, debía de asegurarse que ese encuentro no hubiera dejado algún resultado siniestro o no deseado, llevaría a su hijo al hospital, en el cual se celebraba un congreso de médicos, diferentes médicos habían llegado de todas partes del mundo._

_Ese día Kisumi no se había sentido nada bien, le molestaba mucho la espalda e incluso llego a sobre medicarse, su padre quien se alistaba para irse con él al congreso no logro sacarlo de la cama sino hasta que comenzó a gritar, Sato subió las gradas de prisa y se encontró con la peor de las escenas en su vida, su hijo estaba mojado de las caderas hacia abajo._

_-¡KISUMI!-_

_-Papá me duele.-_

_-¿Peor que significa esto?-_

_-Papá, ahgggg.-_

_-Tranquilízate.- Corrió de inmediato al parqueo de su casa y con rapidez llego a emergencias, en este sitio, Sato reacciono, saco a todo el staf de emergencias y pidió llamaran a Elena Rice, una doctora extranjera que hace unos días había llegado al país para el congreso de médicos, mientras la esperaba el mayor gritaba._

_-¿Kisumi hace cuanto te sientes así?-_

_-Desde ayer.-_

_-Pero desde cuando tú y ese chico.-_

_-Papá, no es momento de hablar de eso, haz algo me duele demasiado.-_

_-Trato de saber que sucede, por favor dime se sinceró cuando ocurrió tu encuentro con ese chico.-_

_-Ha-Hace 7 meses.-_

_El golpe en la puerta se presentó, Rice entraba al lugar cuestionando.-¿Qué sucede Doctor Shigino, porque me mando a llamar?-_

_Shigino no sabía cómo decir eso pero ante ver a su hijo desesperado e hiriente de dolor grito.-¡MI HIJO ESTA DANDO A LUZ!-_

_-¿Qué?- _

_Rice se movió de prisa luego de ser convencida por Shigino, quien aún escuchaba los gritos de Kisumi y sostenía su mano, Rice rápidamente se hizo de una máquina de ultrasonido se impactada admiro el suceso completamente fuera de serie._

_-HAY QUE INTERVENIRLO ANTES QUE PASE ALGO VERDADRAMENTE MALO.-_

_Se llamó a más personal y retiraban las ropas del peli rosa quien no dejaba de cuestionar.-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!-_

_-Vas a tener a un bebé.-_

_-¡QUE!- _

_Corrían por todo el pacillo hasta llevarlo al quirófano en donde lograron intervenirlo, le sedaron de inmediato, mientras el doctor Shigino afuera caminaba de un lado a otro, Rice le pidió no asistir a su hijo ya que Shigino se apreciaba demasiado nervioso, había preocupación en su cabeza, pues el vientre de su hijo no había crecido nada, ¿Qué resultaría de ese embarazo? Se tronaba los dedos y susurraba miles de palabras, no creyó que Kisumi pudiera romper la membrana que el mismo había colocado al nacer, dejo de pensar en todo eso cuando Rice salió del quirófano y se retiraba el gorro susurrando._

_-Por Dios, Doctor Shigino, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-_

_-¿Como esta, él y...?-_

_-El niño nació prematuro, pero está siendo llevado a la unidad intensiva neonatal, necesita estar en una incubadora por un largo tiempo.- Respondió a un sudoroso padre.- En cuanto a su hijo, él tuvo una hemorragia, pero fue controlada, se retiró todo el material del, del… útero…. ¿Cómo es esto posible, Shigino?-_

_-Doctora Rice, ni yo mismo lo se.-_

_-Bueno al menos él está a salvo aunque él bebe… apenas y alcanzó a pesar la libra es demasiado pequeño, no creo que sobreviva.-_

_Sato se dejó caer en la banca y se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza susurrando.- No, puede ser.-_

*S~End Flash back~R*

Seijuro no podía creer nada de lo que ese hombre a su frente decía, tenía el rostro completamente desencajado, Sato había terminado de relatar lo ocurrido, admiraba al chico a su frente quien no podía ni parpadear, dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y agrego.-Fue difícil para Kisumi aceptar la realidad de que ahora era madre, puesto que Hayato fue muy fuerte y se repuso, alcanzó el peso adecuado un mes después y a los ocho meses lo dieron de alta…- Ahora su mirada se volvió lastimosa y con enormes lagrimas.- Mi hijo ni siquiera quería cargarlo, no podía hacerlo porque estaba dentro de una depresión horrible, cuando Hayato cumplió los seis meses de nacido, enfermo y fue hasta entonces que Kisumi acepto a su hijo lo ha cuidado desde entonces, ha estado con el siempre y a velado por él, mientras yo estaba en el hospital él se encaraba de cambiarle los pañales, de darle de comer, de desvelarse, consolarle en cada una de las enfermedades que lograba pescar, perdió un año de estudios, y actualmente aún sigue en tercero.- Seijuro no podía nada más que parpadear para refrescar sus globos oculares, mientras el hombre a su frente continuaba diciendo.- Kisumi nunca te busco, porque respeto tu decisión y por qué sabía que no le ibas a creer o mucho menos te harías responsable, pero si entiende que tarde o temprano el deberá de decirle la verdad a Hayato y le dirá que él no es su hermano es más bien su madre.-Su padre inicio a llorar.- Mi pobre hijo.- Ahora miro con odio al que tenia de frente.- No sabes cuánto te odio por haber lastimado al ser que más amo en esta tierra, es mi única familia después de que su madre murió fuimos muy unidos… -Se limpió las lágrimas.- Quiero que sepas que si te deje entrar a casa ese día fue para ver que me tenías que decir, pues a pesar del odio inmenso que siento hacia a ti, Kisumi debe de curar su corazón y cerrar ese capítulo, para encontrar a la persona que de verdad le amara.-

No transcurrió ni un minuto cuando Shigino escucha por los altavoces del hospital su apellido le necesitaban, se puso en pie y sin decir nada más se apartó de Mikoshiba quien, después de un rato reacciono, estaba solo en la cafetería, admiro todo el lugar lleno de sillas y mesas, el televisor en una pared y la barra de comida vacía, el café a su frente estaba helado e intacto, lentamente fue apretando sus manos y se puso en pie. Sometió sus manos a los bolsillos y se introdujo al pasillo observaba dos carteles en el final de este, el que decía SALIDA y el otro que decía INFORMACION. ¿Cuál sería el camino que tomaría? Pensó.

Se quedó de pie en estas dos intersecciones y sintiendo el palpito acelerado se dirigió a Información, en donde susurro con voz grave y segura.-¿El paciente Kisumi Shigino, podría decirme en que habitación se encuentra?-

-Claro.-

*S~&amp;~R*

Admiraba el numero en la perta, con pequeños y suaves golpes anuncio que iba a entrar, al hacerlo observo toda la habitación hasta encontrarse con Kisumi, recostado en la cama, traía una venda en la cabeza y parecía estar despierto admirando todo el paisaje nocturno por la ventana, cuando él se introdujo a la recamara su garganta se cerró no podía decir nada. Pero ante notar que Kisumi ladeaba su rostro a la entrada de su habitación admirando al peli naranja este hablo de prisa.

-Kisumi.-

-… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso eres idiota? Te dije que no quiero verte, largo.-

-LO SE TODO.-

El impacto se formó en su rostro, sus orbes violetas temblaron y con calma susurro.-¿Qué sabes?-

-Que Hayato es mi hijo.-

Shigino dibujo una tenue sonrisa y susurro.- ¿En serio? Me imagino que fue mi padre quien te lo dijo.-

-Eso no importa el hecho aquí es que ahora lo se…- El silencio rodeo la habitación.-¿Por qué no me buscaste, cuando nació?-

-Esa es una pregunta divertida.- Expreso relajado y tremendamente burlón.-¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiera llegado a Samezuka con un niño en brazos y diciendo, Oye Sei, este es tu hijo hazte cargo?-

-Pudiste por lo menos llamarme.-

-¡NO LO HICE POR QUE TU ME DEJASTE EN CLARO QUE SOLAMENTE FUI UN JUEGO!-

-KISUMI.-

-¡ES EN SERIO SEI, QUE MIERDAS HACES AQUÍ!-

-Yo… he venido a decirte que desde que paso eso no pude sacarte de mi cabeza, siempre estabas ahí presente, intente muchas veces ir a verte a tu casa pero era tan cobarde que no podía tocar a tu puerta.- Susurro Mikoshiba tornando su mirada culpable.- Solamente quería decirte eso, que ahora te puedes burlar de mi si quieres porque, te amo.- Seijuro elevo su rostro y miro a Shigino quien no le miraba solo susurraba.

-Vete de aquí.-

-Kisumi.-

-QUE TE VAYAS.-

-¡Kisumi, onegai!- Grito enérgico y haciendo una reverencia.- En realidad de verdad yo lo siento.-

-…-

-Cuando estés mejor, por favor avísame, me gustaría arreglar las cosas contigo y… conocer más a mi hijo.- Kisumi se enfureció.

-¡TU NO TE VAS A ACERCAR A HAYATO JAMAS!-

-Es mi hijo, tengo derecho.-

-YA BASTA.- Gritaba Sota entrando a la habitación.- Este es un hospital no un parque en donde pueden discutir y ventilar sus asuntos.-

-Vaya que bueno que dices eso papá, ¿A ti se te da muy bien lo chismoso no?-

-Kisumi…-

-LARGUENSE LOS DOS NO QUIERO VER A NADIE AHORA MISMO.- Sato hizo salir a Mikoshiba mientras este susurraba.

-Señor Shigino, yo se lo mucho que me odia pero quiero que entienda una cosa, yo amo a su hijo, pero si él no me permite estar a su lado creo que me veré obligado a entablar a una demanda de paternidad.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hayato es mi hijo también y quiero estar a su lado, Kisumi me oculto su existencia y no voy a perder la oportunidad de estar con él al menos desde ahora.- Sato trago grueso.- Dígale a Kisumi que si no coopera tendrá que entrar a juicio conmigo.-

-Muchacho, ¿pero que es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Quieres demandar a mi hijo, por algo que hiciste tú?-

-Disculpe, éramos jóvenes los dos, pero eso no le daba el derecho de ocultarme a Hayato.-

-Estúpido ¿y tú que hubieras hecho si él te lo hubiera dicho así de joven y tonto que eras?-

-A lo mejor no hubiese creído pero después, estoy más que seguro que hubiera estado a su lado.-

-Es fácil para ti decir eso ahora ¿No?-

-Señor Shigino, esperare su llamada para saber que dijo Kisumi.- Seijuro, a pesar de estar completamente sorprendido por lo que ocurría en su pecho y cabeza reacciono ese sentimiento de que ahora era PADRE, de un niño hermoso y el cual no deseaba perder su cariño; haría lo que fuera para poder compartirlo o en todo caso… luchar por tenerlo a su lado.

Sato lo vio partir, se masajeo la cien y regreso a sus labores.

*S~&amp;~R*

Una semana paso realmente rápido…

El pecho le palpitaba enormemente acelerado al sentir como el avión aterrizaba en la pista y se anunciaba el que por fin había llegado a Japón, sus ojos rubí observaban con tremenda desesperación por la ventana, pero a su lado sobre una de sus manos recaía la de Sousuke quien presiono sus dedos con suavidad y susurro.

-No va a pasar nada relájate.- Yamazaki había sentido la mano helada y sudorosa de su pareja, eso solo quería decir que estaba nervioso y preocupado. Uno a uno fueron bajando del avión mientras Gou se colgaba de los brazos de ambos justo al medio diciendo.

-Nii-san, ¿Entonces te quedaras en casa de Sou?-

-Si… no se te ocurra hacer fiesta en casa en mi ausencia.-

-Claro que no, baka, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, tengo que ir a inscribirme a la universidad, estaré ocupada así que no te preocupes por mi.-

-Claro…

-Gou, puedes ir a verlo cuando quieras.-

-¡Claro que lo hare quiero ver esa barriga cuando crezca! JAJAJA.-

Rin torció su cara en enfado y murmuro.- Me esconderé de ti o quien sabe que estupideces queras hacerme.-

-Nii-san malo.- Ya en las afueras del aeropuerto se disponían a tomar el taxi, antes de que Gou se fuera Rin susurro.

-Gou, por favor no le digas a madre nada de esto.-

-¿He pero por qué?-

-Prefiero que no se dé cuenta que estoy en Iwatobi.-

-De acuerdo.- Dijo la chica bastante animada dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y agachándose y susurrar.- Ahora escúchenme ustedes dos, cuiden de su molestosa y agria madre en mi ausencia ok.-

-..- Rin soltó un suspiro y un pequeño jadeo lleno de desesperación, Sousuke sonreía a su lado, ambos se aseguraron de ver partir a la chica, mientras ellos soltaban un enorme suspiro y Sousuke exponía.

-¿Estás listo?-

-Sousuke, en verdad ¿No podemos quedarnos en otro lugar?-

-No tengo el suficiente dinero para eso Rin.-

-Maldición…-

-Mi madre estará feliz de verte y mi padre te quiere mucho, vamos no tengas ninguna pena.-

-Pero…-

-Rin… Ya lo habíamos hablado.- El peli rojo chasqueo la lengua.

-De acuerdo acabemos de una vez con esto.- Sousuke silbo para llamar otro taxi que les llevaría a casa…

*S~&amp;~R*

Residencia Hazuki…

Ambos padres estaban molestos discutiendo con Hajime al teléfono, no podían creer lo que le había ocurrido a Nagisa, le echaron la culpa a Hajime por no haberlo cuidado y ahora que se enteraron que el chico no rendía en sus materias y que estaba muy depresivo, decidieron mejor mandarlo a traer de inmediato.

Ambos padres cortaban la llamada furiosos y susurrando.

-Esto es realmente vergonzoso, Nagisa, ¿Cómo pudo hacernos eso?-

-Hablare con ese chiquillo cuando este aquí.-

-¿Tu quien crees que le haya hecho eso a mi niño?-

-No lo sé… pero en cuanto lo averigüe juro que lo alejare de el.-

-Cariño.-

-Nagisa, no va a salir de esta casa, le pondré a los mejores maestros si es posible, pero no va a tener contacto con nadie.- La esposa de Hazuki estaba impactada por la decisión propuesta, el futuro se volvería difuso para Nagisa y Rei…

* * *

_**Y yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Jajajaj que les parecio el HARUMAKO (sube las cejas) creo que varias se me traumaron xD la ballenita y sus feromonas volvieron loco al delfín xD en fin nenas! Y la pregunta es ¿Quién esta embarazado xD?**_

_**Con respecto a la historia de Kisumi se pondrá color de hormiga uyyyy, ahora Seijuro quere a Hayato y ¿Se lo va a quitar a Kisumi? NOOOOO esperemos que se reconcilien pronto xD**_

_**Rin regreso! Y tal parece Nagisa también lo hará! Aunque no se si alegrarme por ellos dos ya que uno ha sido amenazado y el otro estará encerrado en casa ToT Rei debes hacer algo para que puedas ver a Nagisa! Ahhhhh (Corre en círculos)**_

_**Santo cielo que cosas las que paso Kisumi que mala soy espero les haya gustado el capítulo O.O! Nos vemos en el que sigue saludos a mis amigas las quiero mucho!**_

_**Fan Atla!**_

_**Blue Oneechan!**_

_**Kenneth!**_

_**Y mi amadísima Shewolf89!**_

_**Un saludo especial a las chicas de la secta a las cuales estoy torturando para que lean este fic muajajajajajaj!**_

_**En fin dejen sus comentarios no sean gafas U.U quiero saber que piensan ToT malvadas recuerden que los comentarios me dan inspiración y se alimenta nuestro amado fic n_n ya pues si no quieren no u.u (se corta las muñecas con hojas de papel higiénico) MALAS!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Oh y un saludo especial a Kurotama Reiburn! (Cuanto lo siento por lo que te paso)**_

_**GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJAN COMENTARIOS EN AMOR YAOI!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Suegros, reunion competencia

**Hola hermosas feliz fin de semana! **

**Quiero darle las gracias por sus lindos comentarios sus add y fabs en FF y en todos lados n_n espero que les siga gustando esta historia alisten sus kokoros para lo que viene n_n besos!**

**Kenneth te quello! Shewolf89 THIS IS FOR YOU HONEY! **

**MIL GRACIAS PORLOS ANIMOS NOZOMI Y A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS YAY!**

* * *

**Contra la marea.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**10: Suegros, antojos extraños, reunión obligada y ¡Vamos Haru!**

El taxi permanecía en al frente de la hermosa casa, en la cual podías aprecian una pequeña alverja de metal con una puertecita que te llegaba a la cintura, un pequeño jardín frontal y finalmente la casa revestida de madera con acabados típicos japoneses, Sousuke no tenía un rostro amigable en ese momento, estaba cruzado de brazos y con las cejas juntas, las maletas a los costados de sus piernas y susurrando con esa voz grave y enfadada.

-Rin, ¿Alguna vez vas a salir del taxi?-

Matsuoka tragaba grueso tenía 15 minutos dentro del vehículo no quería salir por ningún motivo, parecía un gato que no quería entrar al veterinario.

-No me presiones, me estoy preparando para enfrentar a tus padres.-

Sousuke soltó un suspiro y susurro.- Llevas 20 minutos en la misma, date prisa, el chofer no te esperara más.-

-E-Eso es cierto, tengo que ir a otro lugar.- Susurraba el chofer del taxi mirando al pelirrojo de cabellos un tantos largos por el retrovisor.-Por favor señor, salga ya.-

-¡TKS!- Rin chasqueo la lengua y enseguida grito.- ¡OH! Si quiere lléveme a donde va.-

Sousuke al escuchar aquello se agacho y entro al taxi, tomo a Rin de las manos y le lo recostó en el asiento.

-¡Sousuke que estas! ¡Mmmmg!- Lo beso sin compasión aten la mirada atónica del taxista quien solo se giró y juntos sus hombros, dejándolo sin aliento, Rin sentía la lengua de su amante capturar las suya y dejar que esta vagara por sus labios de manera sensual, entre aquel beso Sousuke susurro apenas entre sus labios.

-Si no sales de este taxi te hare mío aquí mismo frente a él y frente a todos lo que pasen por la calle.-

-MALDITO LOCO.-

Finalmente el taxi se retiraba dejando a un Rin irritado y con un aura oscura y totalmente desesperada. Estaba nervioso no quería entrar a esa casa y ser atacado por los padres de Yamazaki, pero a costa de todos sus extraños pensamientos y nerviosismo, dejo que Sousuke lo empujara hasta llegar a la puerta en donde el pelinegro sacaba la llave y abría despacio. Rin enseguida cuestiono.

-¿A-Acaso no hay nadie?-

-No.-

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste eso antes?!- Cuestiono con el rostro sarcástico y serio.

-Sí, te lo dije, tres veces.- Murmuro Yamazaki, al fin dentro de la acogedora casa de dos pisos, Rin analizo todo a su alrededor estaba igual que cuando el llego hace unos meses atrás.

-Este lugar nunca cambio.-

Sousuke admiraba a su hogar y a Rin con esa mirada tan iluminada y relajada.

-Nada ha cambiado.- Se fue acercando despacio a su amante y le abrazo por detrás susurrando a su oído.-¿Recuerdas que aquí me diste tu casaca de Samezuka?- Rin asintió.- Ene ese momento debí haberte dicho que te amaba.- Las manos generosamente grandes de Sousuke apartaron los cabellos del cuello de Matsuoka y fue besando con calma esa piel causando que Rin se tensara y temblara, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que ambos se habían amado, Rin noto que la otra mano de Sousuke se sometía entre sus ropas, buscando con movimientos suaves su vientre, aquella pequeña redondez que ya comenzaba a notarse aún más, dejando atrás ese cuerpo perfectamente tonificado y solo mostrando una nueva elevación que partía desde el pubis hasta arriba del ombligo, Sousuke se sintió demasiado excitado y emocionado al percatarse de que ese lugar estaba creciendo de manera acelerada.

Rin sin embargo, aclaro su garganta y con voz suave susurro.- Sousuke, no hagas eso, estamos en tu casa.-

-Sí y no hay nadie ahora… -Continuaba besándole para despacio mover su otra mano y elevarla por debajo de sus ropas hasta llegar a uno de sus pectorales y presionar entre su mano aquel lugar.

-¡Mng!- Rin arrugo las cejas y le observo por sobre su hombro.-Te dije que no.-

-Rin, no sabes mentir.- Susurro, buscando con su mano el miembro que estaba tremendamente grueso en Matsuoka, lo sujeto por sobre la ropa y susurro.- ¿Quieres hacerlo?-

Estaba con las mejillas rojas tremendamente excitado y porque no decirlo quería unirse a ese pervertido, solo asintió y Sousuke le giro para besarlo más animada y apasionadamente, sacando gemidos a su chico quien aparto sus labios de Yamazaki y cuestionar.

-¿A-A qué hora vienen tus viejos?-

-En dos horas.-

-E-ES SUFICIENTE.- Aseguró.

Para besar al de mirada jade con arrebato y pasión, Sousuke quería lanzarlo al sofá, pero en más lo que hizo fue coger sus piernas entre sus fuertes manos brazos y lo cargo.

-Oi, vas a lastimarte.- Susurraba, mientras Rin cruzaba sus piernas por detrás de Yamazaki y aferraba sus brazos a su nuca para evitar el peso excesivo en uno de sus brazos, mientras continuaba besándole costosamente ya que los pasos de Sousuke separaban por momentos sus labios, finalmente al llegar a la segunda planta abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerro con fuerza y colocando el cerrojo, permitió que Rin bajara una pierna y luego la otra para sentir que este lo azotaba contra la misma puerta a sus espaldas y aumentaba sus besos, la lengua de su pelirrojo delineaba con total locura el labio inferior de Sousuke quien no podía dejar de jadear fuertemente, dejando escapar el aliento entre ambas bocas que se tornaron rojas y que no dejaban de darse caricias locas. Rin rápidamente comenzó a quitarle la camisa de botones a Sousuke mientras que él, hacia lo mismo primero con su casaca y luego y a costa de separar sus bocas le saco la camiseta a Rin. El collar de este paso a mejor vida junto con la camiseta en el piso, ya estaban sin camisa ambos, Rin fue el primero en atacar el cuello de Yamazaki quien recibió aquellos labios y elevo su mirada perdiendo toda cordura susurrando.

-Rin, no sabes cuánto te deseo siempre que te miro.-

-Eres un pervertido, no me extrañaría que te hubieras masturbado pensando en mi.-

Sousuke esbozo una sonrisa y susurro.- ¿Eso crees?-

-Si…-

Sousuke respondió el ataque, de Rin lo llevo con prisa a la cama y ahí le dejo caer con suavidad, mientras le arrancaba los pantalones que aún eran buenos para su figura, Yamazaki se abrió el cierre de su pantalón y solo mostrando la línea del bóxer se agacho a él apoyándose con sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, busco sus labios y dedico una suave mordida en su labio inferior al igual que succionaba esos labios lamiendo esa lengua, causando que Rin no pudiera más que solo jadear y sonrojarse aún más susurrando.

-De-Debo admitir que sabes besar.-

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?-

-Tómalo como quieras, Sousuke.- Sonrió pícaro Rin y elevando una de sus cejas, causando en Yamazaki el encajarse en cuello y como un real vampiro lamer, morder con suavidad y succionar, una de sus manos fue recorriendo el pecho, abdomen y vientre de Rin hasta llegar al pene de Matsuoka el cual atrapo entre su ancha mano e inicio a masajear, Rin elevo uno de sus brazos para colocar su mano sobre la de Yamazaki que trataba su miembro con enormes caricias y susurro.-Ngg, No hagas eso.-

-¿Acaso no te agrada?-

-¡Ah! Si me agrada, pe-pero…- Su pecho inicio a hundirse y a expandirse rápidamente, mientras la mano de Yamazaki masturbaba frecuentemente, percibiendo el líquido cálido que se desprendía del glande de su amante este apenado, hundió su rostro en su cuello y susurro.-No sigas, saldrá más.-

-Estas demasiado húmedo, ¿Eso será normal?-

-Yo no sé, ¿Qué sería normal en mi cuerpo?-

-Rin… -Conecto sus labios con tremenda pasión, se quitó los pantalones y el bóxer, para con calma apartar a su chico de su cuello, elevando su torso y admirarlo con una expresión embriagante y excitada, Rin trato de cubrir su rostro con una de sus manos, pero lo que admiro a continuación le hizo mejor sujetarse de las sabanas, Sousuke cogía sus piernas por los pliegues y las abría un poco más de lo que estaban, lentamente fue llevando su mano derecha a su grueso pene y lo masajeo untándolo con la esencia de Rin, para luego guiarlo a su entrada, presionó con suavidad. Rin percibió ese sentimiento de ansiedad y el dolor paso a segundo plano cuando Sousuke paso su glande en su entrada, en la cual fue entrando despacio, mientras lo hacía soltaba su otra pierna y se agachaba a él, teniendo el cuidado de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre su abdomen, las caderas de Sousuke se movieran lentamente entrando más y más a ese angosto lugar.

-¡Agg, ah, ahhh, Sou-suke.- Gemía, apretando sus manos en las sabanas y jadeando mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-¡Ah, Rin… aguanta un poco más!- Susurro al escuchar los gemidos de dolor en su pelirrojo.

Luego de poder entrar completamente se quedó quieto, dirigió sus orbes jades a las rubí de su amante y susurro.

-¿Estas bien?-

-… Si.- Respondió a costa de enormes estocadas de aliento en su boca, Sousuke beso su boca de nuevo y aprovechando ese beso, inicio a moverse, Rin gimió en sus labios libero sus manos de las sabanas y coloco estas en los hombros de Yamazaki quien no podía evitar el querer entrar más y más, profundo, causando que Rin fuera golpeado por un tremendo espasmo placentero, Sousuke aparto sus labios de Rin y admiro su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas, de su boca podían salir enormes correntadas de aire y logro ver como un hilito de saliva se colaba de la comisura de aquella sensual boca, se elevó despacio y afirmando sus manos en los pliegues de las piernas de Rin acelero sus envestidas, golpeando con cuidado pero persistentemente, Rin mordía con fuerza la piel del revés de su mano que había llevado a su boca , en cada envestida Sousuke parecía hacerse más grande.

No tardaron mucho cuando Sousuke decidía detenerse y susurrar.- ¿Quieres tratar otra pose?-

-Pervertido, eres un maldito pervertido.-

Sousuke sonrió, salió de su interior causando en Rin un pequeño chillido que silencio a prisa, noto como Sousuke le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama y susurraba.

-¿Rin, podrías darte la vuelta?-

Rin se erizo.-¿Estas insinuando que me quieres a cuatro?-

-Si, por favor.-

-Agr, TKS.- Rin a costa de sentirse avergonzado obedeció, se giró y apoyándose con sus manos sobre la cama y las rodillas, elevo su rostro y miro por sobre su espalda susurrando.-Per-ver-ti-do.-

Sousuke no pudo evitar el tragar grueso al ver el trasero a su frente y esa espalda, los rojos cabellos que se mezclaban al inicio de esta y la mirada llena de deseo de su pareja, acaricio con sus manos aquella lechosa piel y también la angosta cintura, para luego apoderarse de sus nalgas y posicionarse por detrás, Rin en cambio regreso su mirada al frente cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintió la intromisión de Sousuke.

¡AHHH, AHH! Sousuke.- Expuso al percatarse que esa pose hacia que su interior se volviera un manojo de nervios sensibles y placenteros, Sousuke había rozado la próstata y había conectado perfectamente a aquella membrana interna del chico, quien dejó caer su torso solo apoyándose en sus codos y gemir excitado.- ¡Ag, ahh, sou…!- El mencionado se aferró a las caderas e inicio a bombear, sacando los mejores gemidos de Matsuoka quien no podía creer que sus piernas se abrían dejándole entrar más y ofrecía sus nalgas a él, incluso llego a sentir que el mismo movía sus caderas deseoso, para encontrarse con las envestidas de Yamazaki.

Sousuke se agacho, busco con sus manos el pecho de Rin y despacio le fue elevándolo, hasta quedar un poco elevado y el pudiera besar su nuca, cuello y oreja, Rin por otro lado, no podía dejar de jadear, escuchaba el choque de ambas pieles y no podía dejar de sentirse erizo al percatarse que su miembro saltaba en cada envestida golpeando de vez en cuando la parte baja de su vientre, Sousuke seguía envistiendo una y otra vez, llegado el momento de quererse correr noto algo que jamás había visto antes en Rin, Su entrada estaba demasiado húmeda, parecía que en su interior algo estaba liberando un poco de líquido, disimuladamente llevo su mano a ese lugar y tomo un poco entre dos de sus dedos, abrió enorme los ojos y susurro.

-Rin…-

-Ahhh, ahhhhhh, ajahhh Souske, Sou…. Ahhh.-

El mencionado dibujo una sonrisa, tal parecía había excitado demasiado a su pareja y esa era la lubricación interna de su posiblemente vagina.-_"Es igual que una mujer, pero… eres Rin, no eres una de ellas, eres mi Rin mi amigo, mi novio mi amante el padre de mis futuros hijos." _Pensó para acelerar más sus envestidas causando que Rin se dejara caer de nuevo en la cama apoyado de los codos y gimiera lleno de total locura y placer, en pequeños instantes Rin comenzó a sentir algo inexplicable en su cuerpo, un calor que deseaba refrescar con el orgasmo en su recto, apretó este sin poderlo evitar y presintió que en su miembro se juntaba la reconocida sensación de orgasmo.

-¡AHG, Rin!-

-¡Sousuke! – Gimió totalmente descolocado, para con prisa llegar al orgasmo, esa corriente que azoto todo su cuerpo y que causo que las contracciones musculares fueran más intentas esta vez, lo volvió loco gritaba lleno de placer y jadeaba, eso jamás lo había sentido antes.

Mientras Sousuke al sentir la presión en su miembro y el cómo palpitaba internamente Rin no tuvo más opción que correrse, en un orgasmo definitivamente masivo e increíble, estaban en lo mejor de sentir sus cuerpos temblar y aturdidos cuando.

Toques en la puerta los dejaron sin respiración alguna a los dos.

¡SOUSUKE ERES TU, HIJO ESTA TODO BIEN!-

Rin con prisa, se apartó de Sousuke quien grito.-¡AUCH RIN ESO DOLIO!-

-Bastardo, me dijiste que vendrían en dos horas.- Susurro enfadado el pelirrojo completamente loco buscando su ropa con rapidez.

Sousuke se rasco la cabeza.- Pues falle.- Ahora miraba divertido a Rin.- Si mamá, soy yo y Rin está conmigo,-

-¡Te matare!-

-Ohhh, entiendo, entiendo…. Te vemos abajo.- El silencio se presentó por unos segundos.- Rin, bienvenido a casa, hijo.- El mencionado se quedó congelado, dejo caer su ropa al piso ya que aquello dicho le causo un nudo tremendo en la garganta, y la verdad es que estaba poniéndose demasiado sentimental desde hace unos días, (MAS DE LO QUE ES) dos lagrimas invadieron sus mejillas, mientras Sousuke llegaba y cuestionaba a su lado.

-¿Está todo bien?-

Rin de nuevo se ponía serio y erizado completamente furioso.-¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA, TU MADRE NOS ESCUCHO!-

-No fue mi culpa, agradece que le puse llave a la puerta.-

-TKS, Sousuke tonto.-

-Ven vamos al baño hay que asearnos.-

Rin soltó un largo suspiro la verdad es que no había notado lo sudado y pegajoso que estaba, masajeo su cien y susurro.-Yo voy primero, no quiero que nos escuchen de nuevo.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que quieres hacerlo en la ducha?- Cuestiono Sousuke con un brillo emocionado en su rostro.

-Por esa razón, no debes entrar conmigo.- Dijo yendo al baño y azotando la puerta.

-Rin me vanare en el otro baño.-

-Haz lo que quieras.-

Sousuke soltó un suspiro aliviado y susurro.- Vaya, que bueno que le puse cerrojo o mamá.- Tomo una toalla del closet y la coloco sobre una mesa al costado de la puerta de su baño, mientras él se posicionaba de otra e iba al otro sanitario de la segunda planta.

Adentro del cuarto de baño Rin había prendido la llave de la regadera, admirando el agua caer y perderse en el desagüe, lentamente fue entrando remojando sus cabellos primero y luego su rostro, de inmediato todo su cuerpo se mezcló con esa agua, mientras lo hacía pensaba.

_-"Sousuke idiota… esto será una molestia estar en esta casa con ellos aquí, pero… ¿No me queda de otra verdad? "_ _-_ Abría despacio sus ojos y miraba con tristeza los azulejos y susurraba.-Ken no debe saber que estoy aquí…- Se hizo del jabón y limpio todas las zonas que necesitaban limpieza, cuando de pronto, su mano con el jabón llegaron a su tripa, ahí estaba, los dos bebes que por un instante olvido al pensar en ese hombre nefasto, Rin enjabono ese lugar y jugando con la espuma de este, acariciaba, una sonrisa tierna se formó en sus labios y es que había sido duro aceptar la situación de que no era normal, no sería fácil pero con la ayuda de Sousuke podría lograrlo.-Perdonen el alboroto… Fue culpa de el idiota de su padre.- Susurro.- Los protegeré, ustedes solo encárguense de crecer sanos y salvos ¿Ok?- Luego de unos momentos más, Rin se asomó por la puerta para pedir una toalla y la encontró sin siquiera pedirla, ya estaba caminando hacia la cama, para buscar su ropa, mientras Sousuke entraba con la toalla atada a su cintura y susurraba.

-¡El agua en ese maldito baño siempre es helada!-

Rin dio una pequeña sonrisa y cuestiono.-¿He no te agrada?-Rin se silenció al notar que Yamazaki no dejaba de tocar su hombro, termino de colocarse la camiseta y se puso en pie aun con la toalla en su cuello para recibir las gotas húmedas de sus cabellos, llego silencioso y coleando una mano sobre el hombro de Sousuke cuestiono.-¿Todo está bien?-

-Sí, solo es que el agua fría me afecta un poco.-

Rin noto la seriedad en su novio y pronto le quito la toalla sin aviso, admirando todo el paquete.- AHHH, Y QUE PASO CON TU…-

-OYE A TI NO SE TE ENCOJE CON AGUA FRIA.-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Rin Reía como loco, mientras golpeaba el hombro de Sousuke y susurraba.- Idiota.-

-No te burles que sabes que no es nada chica.-

-Eso lo sé, si no, no estuviéramos en esta situación.- Sousuke se acercó, intento tomar la toalla pero Rin la escondió tras su cuerpo y el intento cogerla, pero en eso Rin busco sus labios y le beso, Sousuke quedo tieso y susurro.

-¿Quieres otra ronda?-

-SI, serás idiota, vístete tu madre nos espera.- Expuso muerto de risa, sentándose en la cama que antes fue testigo de la entrega, observaba a Sousuke poniéndose una camiseta negra y un chort de color beige.-¿Acaso vas a jugar tenis?-

-¿Criticando mi vestimenta de nuevo?-

-Bueno es que soy adicto a la moda tu sabes.-

-Sí, pero a comparación suya señorito Matsuoka, yo no tengo ropa de diseñador ni a la moda.-

-Je, je, je eso cambiara.-

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?-

-Mi novio no se vestirá como un nerd.- Sousuke sudo una gotita.

-Me estás dando miedo.-

-Vamos, ya.- Dijo para ponerse en pie y abrió la puerta, ambos por fin salieron, bajaban las gradas mientras abajo, un enorme cartel se había puesto en la sala el cual decía.

"_**BIENVENIDOS!"**_

Rin quedo impresionado, a los costados los padres de Yamazaki susurraban.-Bienvenido a casa, Rin.-

El mencionado admiro a ambos con una mirada sorprendida, Souta se acercó a él y susurro.- Yo conocí muy bien a tu padre y es para mí de verdad un placer que estés aquí, además de que compartas una vida con mi hijo.- Rin no podía reaccionar a eso.

-Rin… -Se acercó la madre para sonreírle y abrazarlo.- Hijo…- Le abrazo.- Te queremos, nunca te sientas mal por lo que te sucede ya que es hermoso.-

La emoción y las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, Rin no pudo poner cara de que iba a llorar y ambos padres se asustaron, Sousuke susurro.- Eso es normal déjenlo llorar.-

Luego de un rato Rin paro y susurro, costosamente.-Muchas gracias, no saben. Lo mucho que agradezco todo esto, esto significa mucho para mi señores Yamazaki.-

-Nada de eso, llámanos por nuestros nombres.- Hablo el padre.

-Bueno, que les parece si vamos a cenar.- Los cuatro se movieron a la mesa, en donde se podían apreciar diferentes platillos.

-Wow, mamá te luciste.-

-Hay hijo gracias.-

-Todo se ve increíble muchas gracias.-

-Sírvanse.- Decía Souta, sirviendo bebidas bajas en cafeína y en azúcar, Rin inicio a comer con vergüenza, pero al notar como la madre de Sousuke no podía dejar de servirse le entro curiosidad.

-¿Señora Sakura, puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Claro, lo que quieras.-

-¿En verdad le da mucha hambre?-

-Sí, bueno estuve vomitando durante los tres meses así que ahora estoy disfrutando de la comida.-

Rin sonrió.

-Eso se nota.- Dijo tierno.- Le pregunto por qué a mí no me da tanta hambre.- Souta por otro lado soltaba una risa y gritaba.

-Pues el hambriento entonces no serás tu.- Señaló a Sousuke quien se estaba atascando de comida, Rin agrando la mirada y susurro.

-¿Sousuke?-

-¿Mmmggg que?- Cuestiono con la boca llena y los cachetes inflados.

-¡DEJA DE COMER COMO LOCO!-

-JA, JA, JA.- Sonreía Sakura, para agregar.- Sousuke se comporta como su padre cuando estaba embarazada de él.-

-¿A qué te refieres mamá?-

-AL inicio Souta era quien sentía los síntomas y el hambre hasta los 5 meses a mí no me daba nada, así que me di cuenta que estaba embarazada hasta que mi barriga creció.-

-Eso suena interesante, entonces no me atascare de comida como este aquí al lado.-

-Bueno, e-eso cambia luego de los cinco meses Rin.- Sakura estaba feliz hablando con Rin parecía estar demasiado emocionada, Sousuke noto la escena, su madre aconsejándole y dándole ánimos, Souta noto la mirada tranquila de su hijo y susurro.

-Todos estará bien, Sousuke, Rin parece ser fuerte.-

-Si…-

-Y mira madre está feliz.-

-Eso me alegra.-

La cena fe llevándose con más calma, Rin todavía estaba asustado de como Sousuke comía, pero según su madre era normal, a lo mejor su hijo sentía apetito por nervios o por ansiedad, la plática en esa casa era tranquila, sin duda alguna, la vida por fin le sonreía a Matsuoka, olvido por horas la amenaza de Ken.

Pero las cosas no seguirían así de tranquilas ya que afuera, de aquella casa, un investigador tomaba fotografías, de todo lo que pasaba ahí adentro, incluso tomo fotos de Sakura y de Souta, además sabia en donde estaba la tienda todo en concreto a esa familia; sin perder más tiempo entablo comunicación con su proveedor.

-Ken-sama, tengo la información que necesita… claro nos vemos en una hora…-

*S~&amp;~R*

Mientras esto sucedía en una de las casas de la costa de Iwatobi…

En casa de los Hazuki, el joven de cabellos rubios llegaba a casa por fin, había ido directamente a su habitación, se arrojó a la cama y se hundió entre las almohadas, sus otras dos hermanas que había ido por el al aeropuerto admiraban a Nagisa quien apenas era iluminado por la luz del pasillo que entraba por la puerta.

-***Nanako**, ¿Quién crees que le haya hecho eso a nuestro nee-chan?-

-No lo se ***Sasha**, pero por ahora no debemos agobiarlo, además padre hablara con él en cuanto regrese.-

-Hai.- Ambas hermanas cerraron la puerta lentamente, mientras Nagisa, en el silencio de la enorme habitación llena de lujos, se sentaba en la cama y tomaba su celular, había querido llamar a Rei desde que llego, pero por alguna extraña razón, desde lo ocurrido no quería verlo.

-Rei…- Sentía su pecho escocerse lleno de tristeza, aun sentía el dolor de la perdida, aunque había logrado hablar con Rei y tranquilizar su llanto y perdida decidió mejor alejarse de él, ya que no había un buen futuro para ambos o más bien.- No soy útil para ti.- Sollozo de formas inimaginables.

*S~&amp;~R*

En tanto en Tokio…

Se encontraba en su recamara, la cual compartía con un sujeto de pintas descuidadas, el chico de cabellos alborotados y un poco largos admiraba la ficha de resultados de su compañero y cuestionaba, a un Rei sumergido en su mesa de estudios.

-¿Oye, que te paso? Reprobaste todas las materias.-

-Por favor, no revise mis cosas.- Susurro con voz calma.

-Pero Ryugazaki-kun, eres el mejor de la clase y ahora…-

Rei se puso de pie y fue directo a la puerta de la habitación, recorría los pasillos del campus para salir al enorme jardín que tenía la facultad de medicina, el día se había ido demasiado rápido y finalmente la noche hacia su presencia, sintió la humedad en el ambiente, el verano era definitivamente más caliente en ese año, con pasos lentos se condujo a las cercanías de una laguna artificial del campus, busco la banca más cercana a este lugar y se dejó caer, miraba el reflejo de las luces del campus reflejadas en el lago con esos ojos llenos de tristeza y apagados. No había sido nada fácil para él la perdida, no podía creerlo aun y mas no podía creer el hecho de que Nagisa no respondía a sus llamadas, había intentado llamar muchas ocasiones y esta no sería la excepción.

Tecleaba con dificultad, pues sus lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, no lo podían dejar ver bien la pantalla de su celular, cuando por fin concretaba la conexión, escuchaba.

_**-"Lo sentimos el número que ha marcado esta incorrecto ha sido desconectado."**_

Aparto con lentitud su celular de su oreja y cortando aun observando el aparato susurro.-Nagisa, ¿Qué está pasando?-

Se quedó ahí sentado hasta muy entrada la noche, no podía dormir, siempre tenía pesadillas de lo que le ocurría a su amado rubio era demasiado triste todo aquello…

*S~&amp;~R*

En tanto de regreso a Iwatobi….

Sousuke y Rin se disponían a dormir, Sousuke arreglaba el futon en el piso, para descansar el ahí, mientras Rin le observaba molesto, arreglando las sabanas en la angosta y cómoda cama de Yamazaki quien susurraba.

-Solo será unos días, mientras compramos una más ancha.-

-Esto no me agrada, si duermes en el piso te sentirás mal mañana.-

-No te preocupes por mi Rin.- Susurraba en su oreja con suavidad.- Ya es hora de dormir.-

-Mmm, yo quería comunicarme con Haruka y los demás, para ver si nos reuníamos.-

-Oye eso suena muy bien.- Sousuke noto como su chico sacaba el celular del bolsillo y tecleaba rápidamente.- Vamos a llamar a los tortolitos primero.- Sousuke le besaba la mejilla.- No seas molesto Sousuke.-

-Te besare aunque no quieras.-

-Baka…-

*S~&amp;~R*

En Tokio…

Los dos chicos estaban profundamente dormidos, pero el móvil de Haruka inicio a vibrar, nadie atendió, luego el aparato de Makoto inicio a hacer un ruido molesto, que causo que Haruka se levantara, siendo admirado por un soñoliento Makoto quien cuestiono.-¿Haru que pasa?-

-Alguien te está llamando.- Dijo cortando de inmediato la llamada y volviendo a dormirse en el pecho de Makoto.

-¡Haru!- Dijo angustiado para tomar su móvil mientras el delfín se quejaba.

-TENGO SUEÑO.-

-Pues duérmete yo responderé.- El móvil volvió a sonar y entonces Makoto expuso.-¿Moshi moshi?-

_**-¿OYE PERO POR QUE ME COLGASTE?-**_

-¿RIN?-Hablo con la mirada sorprendida.

Haruka al escuchar ese nombre se sentó rápidamente en la cama y rascando sus ojos cuestiono.-¿Es rin?-

-¿Acaso no tenías sueño?- Cuestiono Makoto serio.

-Pero, es que es Rin.-

-Ahhh, Haru.- Expuso al notar que este le arrebataba el aparato y escuchaba de su oji azul.

-¿Rin como estas, como va todo en Australia?-

_**-Ya no estoy en Australia, Haru, te llamaba para avisarte que ya estoy en Iwatobi.-**_

¡EN SERIO!-

-¿QUE DICE?-

-Que ya están aquí.-

-Oh que bueno.- Sonrió Makoto animado.

_**-Sí, oye quería saber si podemos reunirnos, tu sabes el grupo de idiotas, Sousuke y yo.-**_

Haruka murmuro.-¿A quién le dices idiota?-

_**-Bueno tú eres el que encabeza el grupo ¿no?-**_

-Rin….-

_**-Solo bromeo tranquilo.-**_ Susurro el tiburón animado.- _**Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos.-**_

-Eso…- Susurro Haruka.- Sera un poco difícil.-

_**-¿De qué hablas?-**_

-Nagisa se fue a estados Unidos.- Ante haber dicho eso, otra llamada entro al móvil de Makoto.- Eh espera Rin.- Haruka se giró a ver a su novio y susurro.-Oye Makoto otra llamada está entrando.-

-¿Qué, a esta hora?- Cuestiono, impresionado el castaño, para tomar su celular y susurrar.-Es NAGISA.- Grito.- Aguarda Rin no cuelgues.-

-Hai…- Con prisa Makoto unió ambas llamadas.

-¿Hola Nagisa?-

-_**Hola Mako-chan, estem, solo quería avisarles que ya estoy en Japón.-**_

-¿Qué tan pronto?-Makoto se impresiono admirando a Haruka quien también apenas escucho aquello a su lado, ambos se miraban confundidos pero también comprendieron el porqué de aquel regreso.

_**¡OH QUE BUENO!-**_ Grito Rin en la otra línea.-_**Eso quiere decir que nos podemos reunir.-**_

_**-¡RIN-CHAN ERES TÚ!-**_

_**-SI, ¿quién más creías Nagisa?-**_

_**-Ehhh, bueno.-**_ Haruka jalaba la camiseta de su novio quería saber que decían y Makoto puso el altavoz.

_**-Bueno entonces si ya regresaste hay que reunirnos.-**_ Mofo emocionado el Matsuoka.-_**Alguien puede llamar a Rei y ponernos de acuerdo.-**_

-Yo lo hago.- Susurro Makoto sin poder escuchar a Nagisa.

_**-NO, ESPERA MAKO-CHAN.- **_

Tachibana logro de prisa conectar la llamada, entonces susurro.- Bueno ya estamos todos.-

_**-Makoto-senpai, ¿qué está pasando?-**_

-Oh, pues buenas noticias Rei, Nagisa y Rin regresaron.-

_**-Hola, Rei, ¿Qué haces?-**_ Cuestiono Rin no recibiendo respuesta de ninguno ni de Nagisa ni de Rei, Makoto en seguida cuestiono.

-¿Nagisa, Rei, siguen ahí?-

_**-Lo siento Mako-chan, de-debo irme.-**_

-Pero Nagisa.-

_**-Nagisa-kun, espere.-**_

_**-Lo siento, me están llamando mis padres, luego les llamo… y por favor no hablen de más con Rin-chan el debe dormirse yaaa es muy tarde, en fin ¡BYE!.-**_

Makoto y Haru se vieron confusos, ¿Acaso Nagisa no quería que Rin supiera lo ocurrido? La señal de Nagisa se cortó, mientras que Rin susurraba en la línea.

_**-Eso fue raro, Nagisa no se escucha como el de siempre.-**_

_**-Makoto-senpai, Rin-san agradezco el que me hayan llamado, pero debo irme ya… Ma-ñana, hay clases y…-**_

_**-¿Rei, estas llorando?-**_ Cuestionaba el pelirrojo por la línea, cuando de pronto no se escuchó más, Rin se quedó solo en la línea y susurro_**.-¿Qué está pasando?-**_

-Rin…- Escucho la voz de Haruka.- Si quieres podemos reunirnos los tres hay mucho de qué hablar.-

-Haru…-

-Él debe saberlo.-

_**-¿Saber qué?-**_

-Por favor ven a Tokio, si puedes, lo más pronto que puedas.-

*S~&amp;~R*

En Iwatobi…

-De acuerdo, tratare de ir mañana.- Susurro el pelirrojo, su novio a su lado le observaba confundido, enseguida el cuestiono.

-¿Qué paso?-

-No tengo idea, pero algo le pasa a Rei y a Nagisa.- Susurro pensativo.- Sousuke, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Tokio mañana?-

-Rin, no deberías andar sobre esforzándote, eso te puede hacer daño.-

Rin negó.- Me siento muy bien, no me duele nada.- Respondió admirando a los ojos color jade de su chico, quien soltó un suspiro y susurro.

-De acuerdo.- Suspiro hondamente de nuevo y se alisto para entrar a su futon, cuando, noto que Rin se hacía al fondo de la cama y susurraba.

-No vas a dormir ahí, ven acá.- Le llamo para recibir a Yamazaki quien le dedico un beso tremendamente apasionado y dirigiéndose a su vientre le dedico besos susurrando.

-A dormir chiquitos.- Expuso dando un último, beso dejando a Rin sonrojado quien se acomodo en su pecho y posando una pierna sobre las de Sousuke se acomodó mejor…

*S~&amp;~R*

Su corazón palpitaba acelerado emocionado y también triste, no entendía por qué Nagisa no le había avisado que había regresado, entonces comprendió que esa era la razón del por qué no podía conectar la llamada a Estados Unidos, se puso de pie, pero en su rostro no se dibujaba para nada la tranquilidad ni la alegría, era evidente que sus sospechas eran ciertas tal y como lo había pensando, Nagisa lo estaba evitando.

-¿Pero por qué?- Cuestiono con voz dolida.- Debo ir con él.- Susurro con enormes ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar directamente a Iwatobi y botar el portón de su hogar, pero sus tareas se lo impedían, había reprobado todas las materias estaba a prueba de su beca si fallaba de nuevo podría perderla y con el todos los sueños de querer ser un profesional en la rama de medicina. No sabía que hacer ir a Iwatobi o quedarse en la universidad.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al dormitorio en donde su compañero estaba ya roncando aun con la hoja de sus resultados en su mano, era increíble que hubiera decaído así en sus notas, si estuviera en la secundaria, estaba más que seguro que la Ama-sensei, lo hubiera llamado para preguntarle el porqué; a comparación de la universidad en donde a nadie le importaba como te fueran tus calificaciones.

Subió a su cama y se hecho la cobija enzima luego de lavar sus dientes y de quitarse sus lentes, intento dormir pues las ojeras eran demasiado visibles en su rostro.

*S~&amp;~R*

A la mañana siguiente en Iwatobi, Rin se levantaba antes que Sousuke, se sintió sorprendido de si mismo, ya que era un real flojo, aunque la rutina de levantarse temprano siempre le daba guerra casa mañana en Samezuka y en el club al que fue reclutado el año pasado. Pero más que nada se levantó por un agradable aroma proveniente de la cocina, era una mezcla de vainilla, tomatada y pimienta, ese aroma era demasiado llamativo y delicioso. Entro a la cocina admirando a Sakura y Souta despiertos, el jefe de la familia leía el periódico mientras su esposa, depositaba lo que cocinaba en dos platos, luego de hacerlo admiro a la entrada de la cocina diciendo.

-Oh Rin ¡Buenos días!-

-Buenos días, señora Sakura.-

-No, no, solo Sakura ok.-

-Bueno.-

-¿Cómo dormiste muchacho?-Cuestionaba hincándole el diente a su desayuno con rapidez.

-Muy bien gracias.-

-Me alegra, ¿Y Sousuke?-

-Aun duerme.- Respondió admirando el plato a su frente, era una mezcla de huevos tocinos lentejas y tostadas con miel todo junto en un solo platillo.-¿Qué, es eso?-

-A es su antojo matutino.- Susurro Souta, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a su amada diciendo.- Me voy a la tienda, te veré luego en la tienda.-

-Si querido.-

-Adiós Señor Souta.-

-Hasta pronto.- El hombre por fin se fue, Rin noto como la mujer le observaba con la mirada iluminada un brillo que también Rin poseía.

-¿Cariño quieres desayunar?-

-Bueno… yo no quiero darle molestias.-

-Nada de eso.- Dijo entregando su plato y yendo a la cocina de nuevo.- Toma sírvete en el mío.-

-Pero…. Esto es extraño.-

-Jah, pruébalo y dime si lo es.- Dijo ella feliz haciendo de nuevo todo para ella, Rin se acomodó en la silla y dio un bocado a todo ese extraño platillo, causando que en su boca las glándulas salivales se excedieran en esparcir esta, Rin se sonrojo y susurro con una mano cubriendo su boca.

-Esto esta rico.-

-Ja, ja, ja Rin, lamento contagiarte de mis locos antojos, pero es que siempre me dan ganas de comer salado y dulce en el desayuno.-

-Bueno yo… nunca había notado eso, ahora que lo recuerdo, Lori me hizo un homelett de huevo con chocolate una vez.-

-Eso suena delicioso, lo probare algún día.-

-Esto esta rico en serio.- Rin estaba, en la gloria jamás había probado esa comida, él que solo comía cosas con proteínas, sin sal ni azúcar ni mucho menos grasas, ahora desarrollaba un nivel extremo de sabores acumulados en su boca, Sakura y el reían agitadamente y platicaban animados de Sousuke, contando anécdotas del pelinegro, cuando de pronto un movimiento sutil se formó en ambos dentro de sus vientres-¡ahg, auch eso dolió!-

-¿He, sentiste eso tú también?-

-Vengo haciéndolo desde hace una semana estos dos… no me imagino cuando estén más grandes.- Rin se sonrojaba aún más.

Sakura tenía un rostro tan emocionado.- Que lindo, siempre fui de la clase de mujeres que pensaba que los hombres deberían de sentir el ser madres y quien iba a pensar que mi yerno sería el caso.- Sonreirá, para tomar su mano.- Sera lindo pasar mi embarazo a tu lado Rin.-

-Señora Sakura.- Llamo con la mirada vidriosa, poniéndose triste.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, yo…- Inicio a llorar, Sakura se angustió, pero un golpe suave en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Rin corto el momento.

-Rin no llores, ¿Qué pensara mama?-

-Sousuke…- Gruñía Rin enfadado.-Al fin te levantas, ¿A qué horas pensabas despertar flojo?-

Sakura noto como esos dos se llevaban bien, parecían una pareja de hermanos, parecían lo que eran, sus hijos, Sakura termino de comer y fue en dirección de la cocina a preparar comida para Sousuke, quien miraba con impacto a Rin el cual le quitaba parte de su comida y cuestionaba.

-¿Madre, acaso no le diste de comer ya?-

-Si ya comió, mi niño.-

-¿Qué pasa Sousuke no quieres compartir tu comida con tus hijos?-

-Si supera que son ellos la que lo comen claro que sí, pero eres tu quien se atraganta.-

-Tú tienes la culpa, por sentarte a mi lado con tan tremendo platillo.-

-Rin, Sousuke, aquí hay mas.-

-Oi, no comas tanto.-

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA.-

Sakura suspiraba hondamente, realmente aquellos dos eran un caso…

*S~&amp;~R*

Luego de unas cuantas horas y de sobre pasar el incidente del desayuno, ambos llegaban a la tienda de su padre habían acompañado a Sakura en el camino y ante llegar a ese lugar Souta ofreció a ambos una paleta helada, Rin se agacho rápido y sujeto la misma que Sousuke, quien susurro.

-Esta vez dejare que te la comas.-

-¿He por qué?-

-Por qué no podrás ganarme con esa pansa.-

-¡TKS!-Le golpeo con una pierna.

-Bueno, vamos ya.-

-¿A dónde van Sousuke?-

-Iremos a Tokio, regresaremos mañana.-

-Tengan cuidado ok, cuando regreses deberás comenzar tu trabajo en la tienda.-

-Claro que si.- Los dos chicos se fueron caminando mientras lo hacían, Sousuke admiraba a su pareja, como comía su paleta, dibujo una sonrisa y se acercó más a su lado para posar su brazo sobre su hombro y susurrar.-Tu rostro luce mucho mejor.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestiono confuso Matsuoka.

-Cuando te deje en Australia, estabas retraído y triste, creí que algo te pasaba pero creo que solo fueron ideas mías.-

Rin volvió a sentir esa aflicción en su pecho, pero no dijo nada desvió su mirada al frente y susurro.- Date prisa, ya quiero molestar a esos dos.-

-De acuerdo.-

*S~&amp;~R*

Finalmente en Tokio 5 de la tarde.

Makoto esperaba ausente el turno de entrar al baño, ese día ambos habían regresado temprano y Haru había salido corriendo al baño, eso sí que le extraño demasiado y más el hecho de que él se encerró con llave, pero ahora no estaría dispuesto a quedarse sin hacer nada, se acercó a la puerta y dio unos cuantos toquecitos susurrando.

-Haru, ¿Está todo bien?-

Adentro Nanase, se había agarrado del lavamanos no podía ubicar su mirada pues se estaba mareando horrendamente, incluso antes de venir esos horripilantes mareos lo hicieron vomitar en un basurero, y había pasado lo mismo al entrar a la casa, se lavó el rostro con agua y acercándose a la puerta susurro.

-Lo siento, Makoto, creo que comí algo en mal estado.-

-Mmm, ¿En serio, comiste algo de la calle?-

-No fue mucho solo una bolsa de croquetas de pescado.-

Makoto suspiro.- Hay Haru, ve a recostarte.-

-No, hoy viene Rin y Sousuke.-

-Oh si es verdad, ¿Has pensado en que haremos de cenar?-

-Pues… ¿caballa?-

-No… a Rin no le gusta eso y dudo que a Sousuke también.- Haruka elevo su mano y cubrió su minúscula boca, para susurra.

-¿Y si pedimos pizaa?-

-¿PIZAA? ¿HARU TE SIENTES BIEN?-

-Tengo mucho que no como una pizaa.- Expuso sonrojado, causando que Makoto se sonrojara igual y se acercara para besarlo.

-Entonces Pizaa será.-

-Makoto.- Llamo Haruka preocupado.- ¿Tú crees que hagamos bien en ir a buscar a Rei?-

-Pienso que sí, es parte de nuestro grupo de amigos y además no está demás ayudarles a superar lo que ocurrió.- Haruka suspiro.

-Nagisa se portó extraño ayer en la llamada.-

-Sí, lo sé, por eso debemos pensar que hacer.-

-Tengo muchas ideas, así que ninguno se podrá echar para atrás.-

-Eso me alegra Haruka.- Susurraba Makoto con calma.- por ahora debemos, hablar con Rin y explicarles lo que pasa.-

-Si…- No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando la puerta del apartamento era tocada con insistencia, Haru y Makoto se miraron uno al otro asustados, ¿Quién sería que tocara de esa manera? Con calma se movieron ambos a esta y la abrieron despacio, para encontrarse a Nagisa en el lumbral de esta, con la cabeza gacha y escondiendo sus ojos entre sus rebeldes cabellos rubios, Makoto admiro unas dos maletas a los costados del rubio y cuestiono.

-¿Nagisa, que pasó, que haces aquí pensé que estabas en Iwatobi?-

-Dijiste que no querías reunirte.- Reafirmo Haru con voz seria y un poco enfadad.-¿Te has vuelto a escapar de casa?-

El chico solo juntaba sus hombros y elevando despacio su rostro mostro un enorme moretón en uno de sus ojos y un labio lacerado, Makoto se asustó.

-¡NAGISA!-

-Haru-chan, Mako-chan.-Se lanzó a ellos en un enorme llanto que los devasto a ambos, pronto lo hicieron pasar y sentándolo en el sofá de la pequeña estancia, Makoto fue por un vaso con agua mientras Haru susurraba.

-¿Qué sucedió Nagisa?-

-No quiero hablar de eso.-

-Pero mírate, tienes un golpe horrible, iré por hielo.- Confeso Makoto apresurado, yendo a la cocina y envolviendo el trozo congelado en una toalla, para posarlo en el ojo de Nagisa sentándose a su lado, Haruka por otro lado susurro.

-No puedes decirnos que no quieres hablar de esto si has venido a aquí a buscar ayuda o al menos a ocultarte.-

-Pero Haru-chan es demasiado, quiero olvidarlo.-

-Nagisa…- Susurro Makoto, notando como Haru estuvo a punto de darle otro regaño pero este se contuvo al ver a su castaño que le observaba triste y negaba. Una hora paso y ellos estaban en la cocina, admirando a Hazuki sentado en el sofá con la toalla en el ojo para bajar la inflamación, ambos no podían ni susurrar su preocupación por el rubio. Haru estaba furioso, aunque Nagisa hubiese cometido un terrible error ese no era motivo para golpearlo.

Luego de unos minutos por fin Rin y Sousuke se presentaron en la puerta tocando con calma esta, Haruka fue a abrirles y admirando a ambos con un rostro emocionado susurro.

-Bienvenidos.-

-¿Esa es una sonrisa Haru?-

-Aunque seamos amigos eso sigue dándome miedo, Haruka.-Ambos entraron por fin al apartamento retirándose los zapatos, Rin no paraba de hablar de lo que había sucedido camino a Tokio pero al notar a Nagisa en el sofá de ambos chicos y con una toalla en uno de sus ojos se silenció, Makoto salía de la cocina y saludaba a ambos chicos. Pero el reencuentro se opacó al Rin acercarse al rubio y cuestionar.

-¿Nagisa que pasó?-

-A… ja, ja, ja nada, so-solo me caí, me golpee con la puerta al venir acá, eso es todo Rin-chan.- Mintió con enorme nerviosismo.

-¡NO SEAS RIDICULO!- Grito Rin molesto.

-Rin…- Susurro Sousuke tratando de calmarlo.

El mencionado tomo la mano de Hazuki y cuestiono.-Déjame ver.-

-NO, E-Estoy bien Rin-chan, basta.-

No pudo evitar que este retirara aquella prenda y notar lo mal que se notaba aquello, Rin agrando la mirada y luego se enfadó, agacho su rostro y murmuro con voz grave furiosa y seria.-¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-…-

El ambiente se tornó tenso en la estancia, Haruka, no se metería a defender a Nagisa y Makoto fue detenido por su pelinegro para evitar que lo presionaran al chico, Sousuke se cruzó de brazos expectante al que muchacho hablara, cuando de pronto escucharon sollozos salir del rubio y lanzarse en un abrazo necesitado a Rin, quien lo recibió apretujándolo entre su pecho, el rubio no podía detener su llanto cuando por fin lo hizo susurro apartándose.

-Lo siento, lamento hacerlos preocupar.- Limpio sus lágrimas.- Esto me lo hizo mi padre.-

-ESE MALDITO.- Grito Rin sofocado y enfadado.

-¡¿Por qué te hizo eso Nagisa?!- Cuestionaba impresionado Makoto.

-Lo enfrente… fue mi culpa le falte el respeto, me lo merezco.-

-Nada puede ser razón para golpear a alguien menos a un hijo.- Susurro Sousuke con la voz profunda y grave.

-Sousuke tiene razón.- Expuso Haruka, acercándose a la cercanía de Nagisa y Rin.- Ningún padre debería de aplicar estas ridículas técnicas para reprender a un hijo, no fue tu culpa… ¿Entendido?-

-Pero es que les he fallado increíblemente.- Susurro cabizbajo.- Ellos querían que fuera un profesional y lo que me paso…- Negó y elevo su rostro para gritar.- La razón por la que me enfrente a él fue…- Comenzó a temblar.- Quiere que me aleje de ustedes y de Rei.-

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso, no entiendo nada? –Cuestionaba Rin.-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para regresar a Japón y no poder seguir estudiando.-

-Rin, no te lo dijimos por que no queríamos preocuparte.-

-¡HARU-CHAN, NO!-

-Lo sentimos Nagisa, pero somos tus amigos y más que eso una familia y no podemos ocultarlo más, Rin debe saberlo.-

-¿Saber qué?-

-Entonces se lo diré yo.- Susurro el rubio mirando al piso cabizbajo.- Al igual que tú, yo también, quede en estado.-

Rin sintió un estremecimiento rodearle todo el cuerpo y contento susurro.- ¡ESTAS HABLANDO EN SERIO!-

-Rin…- Susurro Sousuke notando como Nagisa volvía a llorar.

-Rin-chan, perdí a mi bebé…- El colapso y la tristeza envolvieron a Matsuoka.

-Na-gisa…- El silencio rodeo todo aquella estancia y enseguida, Rin tomo todo el valor de preguntar.-¿Rei, era de Rei?-

El solo asintió.-Rei-chan, ¿Cómo verlo a los ojos ahora?-

-Nagisa.- Susurro Makoto acercándose por fin a este y susurrando.- Tranquilízate un poco ya eso paso.-

-Nagisa…- Susurraba Rin verdaderamente devastado y con las lágrimas ganándole todo su rostro, se puso en pie y saco su celular.

-¿Rin que haces?-Cuestiono Sousuke.

-Estoy llamando a Rei, él tiene que estar aquí.-

-¡NO POR FAVOR!-

-Nagisa, ambos no se ven desde que te fuiste, creo que es conveniente hacerlo, Rei no se escuchaba nada bien…ayer-

-Pero no quiero molestarlo.-

-No seas idiota, él debe estar peor que tu.- Murmuro Rin furioso.-¡Ah, Hola, Rei!- Nagisa comenzó a temblar, mientras Makoto le tranquilizaba. Rin cortó de inmediato y susurro.- Viena para acá.-

-Pero…-

-Ahora relájate y cuéntanos lo que paso…-

-Yo no sé qué paso, estaba bien… cuando llegue a Estados Unidos todo parecía ir bien, pero unas molestas fiebres me atacaron y ciertos mareos, tome muchas medicinas para calmarlas pero rara vez se disipaban.- Narro Hazuki con voz tenue y desanimada.- hasta un mes después, que sentí un enorme dolor en un costado derecho de mi pelvis…y una prominente hemorragia… Ese fue el factor que me llevo al hospital.-

-¿Qué le dijeron los doctores?- Cuestiono Inquieto Sousuke.

-No sabían que pasaba, pero al final luego de hacerme varios estudios, entendieron todo y rápidamente me intervinieron.-

-¡TE OPERARON!-

-No… la verdad no tengo ni una cicatriz, más que solo la de mi corazón.- Sollozo.- Cuando desperté, luego de entrar al quirófano, me sentía vacío, mareado y adolorido, mi hermana me dijo que…- Sus pecho comenzó a respirar agitado.- Ese medico fue tan frio, me dijo que, que el Producto había sido removido.-

-Hijos de su….- Rin golpeo el sofá.

-Me hablo de algo que no entendí, dijo que mi útero no estaba muy maduro aun y que el embrión había quedado atorado en las trompas algo así… y luego me dijo que no sería capaz de poder llevar una gestación a término.- Nagisa se silenció de pronto.- ¿Sabes lo que se siente que te digan que eres inservible y que no puedes ni siquiera albergar el fruto de la persona que más amas?-

-…- El silencio y la tristeza rodeo los rostros de todos ahí, cuando de pronto Nagisa hablo.

-Por eso quería alejarme de Rei, yo no puedo estar más a su lado.-

-No digas eso.- Interrumpió Haruka.- Rei, si tú lo hubieras visto esa noche.-

-Es verdad, Nagisa, él está sufriendo incluso más que tu.-Agrego Makoto.

-No estar contigo en ese momento debo haberlo devastado…-

-Makoto, Haruka…-

-Debes verlo y sanar esto que ha pasado.- Agrego Rin.

-Deben, superarlo juntos.- Agrego Sousuke triste.

Nagisa asintió y entonces susurro molesto.- Por eso me salí de mi casa, bueno mis hermanas me ayudaron a salir de ahí.- Admiro los rostros de cada uno y susurro.- Mi padre quería alejarme de todo, trato de sacarme a punta de golpes el nombre del hombre que me había hecho esto y yo no se lo dije… aunque dolían jamás lo hice… mis hermanas reaccionaron parando a mi padre y me llevaron a mi habitación, me dijeron que tenía que irme y no tuve opción…- Observo a Haru y a Makoto.- Por favor, déjenme quedarme aquí con ustedes.-

-Claro quédate aquí todo lo que quieras, pero… Debes arreglar las cosas con tus padres.-

-Makoto tiene razón.- Murmuro Haru.

-Yo opino que no.- Expuso Rin serio y molesto.- Si tu familia no puede entenderte entonces lo mejor es alejarte.-

-Rin…- Dijeron los tres ahí, mientras que Nagisa susurraba.

-Gracias Rin-chan, pero a pesar de todo, le tengo mucho a precio a mis padres.- El pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua y se apartó, por otro lado, en la puerta ya se tocaba, un agitado y acelerado Rei se presentaba al frente de esta, Rin le dejo pasar, el de gafas ni siquiera saludo a su amigo al solo verlo grito.

-¡En donde esta!-

-En la sala.- Rei entro sin si quiera quitarse los zapatos, se quedó de pie pálido, admirando a Nagisa quien elevo despacio su rostro y ante ver aquello, no pudo evitar el lanzarse a abrazarlo, no pudo contener las lágrimas que le ganaron y cortaron su voz, Nagisa temblaba bajo ese abrazo que lo estaba dejando sin aliento, pero percibió los temblores de Rei y los sollozos ahogarse en su cuello y en su oído.

-Rei…-

-Nag-Nagisa…- Sollozo totalmente desesperado y lleno de lágrimas, los chicos comenzaron a llorar incluso Sousuke le gano el sentimiento, ya cuando estaban más calmados, Makoto, tomo su celular para llamar a la pizzeria, ahora si debían animar a su rubio amigo y que mejor que una pizza con extra queso. Mientras Rei, admiraba a su novio con los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas, acariciaba su ojo y susurraba.-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Estoy bien, ya no duele, solo quiero que me abraces.-

Se hundió en su pecho sintiendo el aroma de Rei, sus latidos más calmados y esa sensación de bien estar, Haru, Rin y Sousuke admiraban la escena y el más alto susurro.-No será fácil que lo superen, pero si están juntos lo harán, creo que Nagisa le hará bien quedarse aquí, cerca de la universidad de Rei.-

-Si…-Respondió Rin.

-Por mí que se quede todo el tiempo que quiera, no pienso mandarlo de regreso a esa casa, aunque Makoto tiene razón debe arreglar las cosas con sus padres.- Expuso Haruka.

El momento pasó, atrás quedaron los llantos, ahora el ambiente que se vivía era de nostalgia, volvían a estar juntos, la pizza había llegado y como Makoto lo dijo animo a Nagisa, quien susurraba.

-¡MAKO-CHAN, PEDISTE UNA PIZAA HAWAIANA!-

-Sí, sabía que te gustaría.- Susurro el de mirada verdosa.

-Hummm, ¿A que sabe Nagisa?-

-¿Rin-Chan quiere comer pizza con piña?-

-Pues hoy desayune, tostadas de vainilla, huevo tocino y tomatada.-

-Rin-senpai, eso no suena hermoso.- Comento Rei serio y descolocado.

-Madre cocina bien, ¿No Rin?- Se preguntaba Sousuke.- Deberías verla en las tardes comiendo helado de limón con chocolate.-

-Esa mujer es de las mías.- Reían a coro los cinco mientras Haru observaba silencioso a todos, pronto este fue visto por Makoto quien cuestiono.

-¿Haru todo está bien?-

-Si… Makoto…. Solo…- Observo a todos riendo.- Me, es que esto me trae muchos recuerdos.-

-Haru…- Sonreirá Makoto acercando su rostro a Nanase quien le observo curioso, Makoto susurro a su oído.- Tienes queso pegado en el labio de abajo.- Explico guiando su boca al pelinegro quien presintió el suave rose de esa lengua y un delicado beso de parte de Tachibana.

-VAYA, TORTOLITOS, LO SABIA.-

-¿Rin, acaso no te habías dado cuenta?- Sousuke le observaba incrédulo.

-Bueno es que siempre lo sospeche pero nunca los vi besarse.- Expuso el oji Rubi, ahora notando como Rei, se acercaba también a Nagisa y tomaba su rostro para besarlo.- Santo cielo.-

-Creo que faltamos nosotros.-

-ESTO SE VOLVIO RARO.- Rin tenía un tic en el ojo, pero sintiendo la mano de Sousuke en su barbilla se dejó llevar, por el beso, el amor estaba a flor de piel en ese pequeño apartamento, disfrutaban reían y celebraban la amistad y el amor a todo lo que este daba, cuando de pronto Makoto anuncio.

-¡Oh! Haro que estamos reunidos, quería comentarles algo.-

-¿Qué pasa, ahora?- susurraba Rin.-

-No es nada malo.- Sonrió Makoto.-Es algo bueno, Haruka tendrá una competencia mañana, y quería saber si quieren ir todos a verlo.-

-Makoto…- Hablo Haru sonrojándose.

-¡CLARO QUE IRE!- Grito Rin.-¡Y será mejor que ganes!-

-Haru-chan va a competir genial!- Esponia animado y con la pizza aúnen su mano Nagisa.

-Haruka-senpai, eso será un placer ir a animarlo, ¡ESFUERCESE!-

-Bueno entonces, que les parece si se quedan a dormir hoy aquí y nos vamos todos mañana temprano al gimnasio.-

-Me parece una buena idea.- Exponía emocionado Nagisa.

-Yo, no creo poder, pero definitivamente iré mañana.- Susurro Rei.

-Rei, no seas malo quédate.-

-Pero…-

Sousuke analizaba toda la situación esos cinco se habían olvidado de todas las penas, eran tan volubles, finalmente Rei decidió quedarse.

Habían apartado todos los muebles de la sala para quedarse todos ahí, compartiendo locuras, Sousuke contaba las extrañas situaciones de Rin y su madre, incluso este fue hostigado a mostrar el bultito que ya estaba asomándose, los chicos estaban emocionados serian tíos, dentro de unos meses. Hicieron planes a futuro de ir a la bahía a pasar las vacaciones y Rin susurraba.

-Te ganare aunque parezca una ballena en la playa Haruka.-

-Ya quiero ver eso.- Los ánimos fueron cayendo a eso de las 2 de la mañana, Makoto fue el primero en caer dormido al lado de Haruka quien no pudo pegar un ojo en todo ese momento, en el que escuchaba a sus amigos irse quedando dormidos, hasta que Rin susurraba.

-Se durmieron ya.-

-Si…-

-Haru, ¿Contra quienes compites mañana?-

-Es un torneo interestatal, no es muy importante, pero creo que habrán estudiantes universitarios de todo el país.-

-Bueno debes esforzarte.-

-Claro…- Susurraba.-¿Y tú como vas Rin?-

-Bien, me agrada la casa de Sousuke y sus padres son buenas personas.- Haru junto sus cejas confusas.

-¿Estás viviendo con Sousuke?-

-Sí, seria molesto vivir en casa de esa mujer.-

-Te entiendo…-

-Bueno, es hora de dormir debes estar descansado, para en unas horas.- Rin se giro sobre su puesto y se juntó más a Sousuke quien dando un enorme suspiro le abrazo, Haruka elevo su cuerpo notando a todos ahí, Rei abrazando a Nagisa y Sousuke a Rin, mientras a su lado, Makoto, estaba de costado, con una de sus manos sujetaba parte de su ropa, se recostó con suavidad, para juntarse a su castaño y este abrazarlo con calma y susurrando.

-Haru… Te amo….-

El mencionado le admiro sorprendido notando que Makoto había dicho eso Dormido, esbozó una sonrisa y se dispuso a dormir…

*S~&amp;~R*

La mañana llego y el alboroto se Vivian en ese gimnasio, las diferentes porras animaban a las distintas universidades participantes, Los chicos estaban sentados en las gradas cercanas a la piscina olímpica, estaban emocionados, había llegado mucha gente a ver, Haru había pasado las competencias anteriores y ya estaban finalizando el evento con los finalistas.

-¡HARU SE HA HECHO RAPIDO!-

-Creo que ya rompió tu record no ¿Rin?-

-Sí, eso es verdad, Sousuke.-

-Increíble Haruka-Senpai es tremendo.- Rei estaba realmente impactado.

Pero Nagisa y Makoto observaban a otro sujeto que también era rápido uno de cabellos negros azulados, Makoto se llevaba la mano a la boca y susurraba.- A ese chico nunca lo vi antes en los encuentros amistosos.-

-Ese tipo acaba de llegar.- Susurro confuso.-

-Y no solo eso.- Expuso Rei.- Mire.- Señalo al otro lado de las butacas, como una enorme pancarta se mostraba en con el nombre de SAMEZUKA, el enorme grupo de ese club se podía admirar.

-¿Pero que rayos hacen esos tipos aquí?- Cuestionaba Rin confuso.

-Que yo sepa en Samezuka no hay universitarios.-

-Eh…- los chicos estaban pasmados ante lo que ocurría cuando de pronto.-¡NII-SAN!-

-¡RIN-SENPAI!-

-¡Matsuoka Senpai!- Rin escucho esos tres gritos provenientes del costado derecho noto a Gou Nitori y a Momo acercarse a él, emocionados, Momo casi se le lanza enzima pero gracias a Sousuke no lo hizo, Rin rápidamente se inquietó cuestionando.

-¿Pero qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí y por qué estás aquí Gou?-

-¡Nii-san que malo! ¡HOLA CHICOS!- Gritaba la chica admirando a todos.- Oh bueno Nii-san te dije que tenía que hacer, e inscribirme en mi universidad y resulta que a la universidad que asisto van estos dos molestosos.-

-JA, ja, ja, ja.- Reía Momo.

-Matsuoka-Senpai que bueno verlo, quería preguntarle muchas cosas.-

-Es verdad Rin-Senpai.- Gritaba Momo, agregando a las palabras de Ai.

-Ahg, oigan aléjense.- Intento apartarse del abrazo de ambos que se colgaron de Makoto, al Rin esquivarlos.

-¡AHH!-

-¡SAMEZUKAAAAAAAAA!- Escucharon todos el rugido de los que estaban en las butacas, pronto Rin susurro.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Resulta que, el capitán del equipo fue convocado a participar en esta competencia, por parte de los casa talentos, quieren comprar su velocidad y estilo. Quieren compararlo con Haruka.-

-Rin-Senpai ese sujeto es una espinilla en el trasero, es odioso, hace poco fuimos a Samezuka y ese sujeto es un dictador horrendo.-

Los chicos observaron hacia abajo, en donde, Haru hacia estiramiento y notaba a ese sujeto acercarse a su lado y susurrar.-¿A sí que tú eres Haruka Nanase?- Él no se inmuto, seguía con lo suyo, se agacho para estirar los músculos de sus piernas pero se mareo, se levantó despacio y admiro al sujeto alto.-Voy a vencerte.-

-¿Tú quién eres?-

-Mi nombre espero nunca lo olvides es Kanon.-

-¿En serio?-

-Te destrozare, hoy mismo.-

-…- Nanase lo ignoro, se ajustaba el gorro en la cabeza mientras, arriba Makoto tragaba grueso y susurraba.

-Haru…-

-Entonces, así son las cosas.- Murmuro Rin.- Vamos a darle ánimos a Haruka.-

-Hai.- Gritaba Rei.

-Ese sujeto no le va a ganar.-

-Nanase, debes ganar.- Expuso Sousuke.

-Ok, entonces, griten con todo lo que tengan.- Expuso Nagisa emocionado.

Abajo ya se subían, para alistarse y agacharse, Haru escucho a su costado.

-¡IKEEEEEE HARU!- Él se sentía relajado, pero el extraño mareo volvió a atacarlo, escucho el primer sonido que les hacía estar listo y en cuanto escucho el último, se lanzó, cayó al agua en un clavado perfecto, navego por las profundidades con real rapidez sintiendo el agua acariciar su cuerpo que se movilizaba rápido, al instante en que salió a la superficie y comenzó a nadar, escuchaba los gritos de Samezuka y de sus amigos, observo por un momento en donde estaba ese tal Kanon y no pudo creer lo adelantado que iba. Acelero su velocidad y se puso a su par, en la voltereta estaban empatados, Haru aceleraba, mas y más el ritmo, aunque el sentimiento de vértigo lo invadió por completo no debía perder.

Kanon a su lado no podía creerlo estaba perdiendo ventaja, Haruka era demasiado rápido.-¡AHHHHHH IMPOSIBLE!- Grito, mientras aceleraba sus brazadas y movía más duro sus piernas, Haru estaba a unos centímetros de la meta y cuando paso otro milisegundo se anunció un nuevo record, mientras él seguía rápidamente llego a la meta, Se sujetó de la pared para salir del agua y respirar aceleradamente desesperado, se arrancó el gorro y los lentes y admiro a sus amigos estar eufóricos, porque había roto recod y le había ganado a ese fanfarrón, después todo se volvió difuso, la piscina, la gente comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, se sostuvo del pedestal en donde se sujetaban los que hacían el estilo brazada de espaldas y cerro fuerte los ojos.

Uno de los entrenadores susurro.

-Nanase, debe salir del agua.-

-E…Si…- Dijo, para sujetar su mano y ser ayudado, en el instante en que se puso de pie, no pudo ver nada mas todo se volvió negro, se fue de espaldas al agua cayendo pesadamente, el entrenador se giró de prisa.

Makoto Se puso de pie y grito.-HARUKA.- Salió de su puesto apresurado para llegar a las gradas que llevaban a la parte baja, el silencio se vivió al no ver salir al joven el entrenador se lanzó al agua y le saco, ayudado de varios de los entrenadores y ayudantes que rodeaban la piscina, Haru fue puesto en el piso, y le revisaban. Makoto que ya estaba cerca cuando escucho.

-No está respirando.-

-¿Que?-

-Haru…- A su lado llegaron Rin y los otros.

Kanon analizaba la escena y escuchando.- Ha sufrido un ataque al corazón.-

-Imposible.-

-Idiotas.- Grito, agachándose, para apartar a todos los que no hacían nada, con prisa tomo su boca y la abrió dándole primeros auxilios, masajeando su pecho una y otra vez, Makoto se acercó apartándolos a todos y susurrando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Haru, ¡Reacciona Haru!-

El agua se regresó de los pulmones hasta la tráquea, Kanon recibió un poco de esta en su boca, y girándolo dejo que Nanase tosiera escupiendo toda el agua acumulada, el alivio llego a cada uno, rápidamente lo llevaron a enfermería, mientras Makoto iba con él, Rin se acercó al capitán de Samezuka susurrando.

-Oye… te lo agradezco.-

Kanon se quedó congelado al ver a Rin Matsuoka a quien sujeto del cuello de la camisa que traía y grito.-¡ERES TU!-

Sousuke se apuró a separarlo y grito.-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?-

-Rin Matsuoka.- Los murmullos y la admiración se pudo apreciar en el gimnasio, Rin era observado por todo el mundo en ese lugar, Nagisa y Rei, incluso Gou y los otros dos, decidieron sacar a Rin de ahí, no sin antes escuchar gritar.-¿Por qué no participaste en los juegos, acaso eres cobarde Matsuoka?- Sousuke se unía a Rin y susurraba.

-No le hagas caso.- continuo caminando siendo visto por todas las personas como alguien no deseado, a él no le intereso aquello, llevo su mano a su vientre y luego susurro.

-Hay que ir a ver que paso con Haru.-

-Si…-

*S~&amp;~R*

En la enfermería, la enfermera revisaba a Nanase, quien solo había sufrido un claro desmayo, pero que obtuvo consecuencias, casi se iba a ahogar, Makoto a su lado susurraba.

-¿Va a estar bien?-

-Si…- Sonrió la mujer.- A lo mejor fue la falta de aire, es probable que se levantó muy rápido, he visto estos casos no se preocupe.- Dijo ella dando unos toquecitos con sus manos en el hombro.- Felicidades a pesar de este incidente ganaste el torneo.-

-…- Haruka asentía, la enfermera salía y entraban los chicos, mientras Makoto temblaba y susurraba.

-Haru, me sacaste un susto de muerte.-

-Perdón, no sé qué me paso, de repente me sentí mareado y débil.-

-¿Mareado?- Cuestionaba Rin.-¿Desde cuándo?-

Todos los ojos observaron a Haruka quien susurro.- En ese momento.- Mintió la verdad es que los mareos y el vértigo le habían acechado desde hace una semana, pero quizás solo era cansancio y sobre esfuerzo.

Rin no se quedó muy tranquilo con eso, pero dejando a un lado aquello, se emocionó diciendo.- ¡VAYA QUE TE HAS VUELTO RAPIDO HARUKA!-

-Es que ese sujeto, tenía una mirada repugnante.-

-Pues debes darle las gracias él te salvo de ahogarte.-

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono Haru confuso.

-Haru, él te dio primeros auxilios.- Nanase se quedó helado.

Minutos después estaban en la premiación, todos felicitaban y aplaudían a Nanase, quien al frente de Kanon susurro.-Oye gracias.-

-De nada…- Susurro, acercándose más de la cuenta y susurrando en su oído aprovechando el que todos se iban del gimnasio.- Fue un placer, eres demasiado tierno, ¿Sabes? Me encanto besarte.-Nanase se quedó tieso, después escucho a sus espaldas.

-Haru… ¿Nos vamos?- Kanon lanzo una mirada afilada a Makoto quien se tensó y susurro.-¿Todo bien Haru?-

EL mencionado se giró y susurro.- Vamos Makoto.- El Samezuka dibujo una sonrisa, acariciando sus labios tenía un objetivo y ese era Nanase.

-Eres muy lindo… Y me agradas.- Se dio la vuelta abandonando a los chicos que se reunieron con prisa a celebrar. El clima se volvió más ameno, Momo, Nitori y Gou decidieron ir con ellos a cenar pues ya era tarde, estaban degustando en un restaurante familiar cortesía del entrenador de Haruka quien celebro a lo grande su triunfo.

Rin era atosigado por aquellos dos con preguntas al igual que agobiaron a Nagisa, pero ellos muy disimulados dieron excelentes y fantásticas mentiras, era un grupo sin igual, el que estaba rompiendo el silencio de aquel restaurant.

-Le diste una paliza a ese sujeto odioso.- Gritaba Momo.- Que bueno.- Sonrió mas.

-Haruka-senpai, realmente lo venció como debía ser.- Expuso orgulloso y animado Rei.

-¿Es en serio lo que dicen entonces, ese sujeto es todo un idiota?-Cuestionaba Sousuke.

-Si… maltrata mucho a los del equipo de natación, escuche que varios se han salido.-Explicaba Ai.

-Ni siquiera a mi Nii-san le agrado y eso que Seujuro-niisan era un demonio como entrenador.-

-Te creo…-Asevero Rin.

-Ahhh, pero ya Haru-chan demostró que no importa que tan estricto seas, la técnica y el amor al agua hacen al maestro.-

Haruka no decía nada, no quería hablar pues aún estaba en su mente el sentir que padeció todos estos días, comía con tranquilidad cuando todo pareció darle asco al final, silenciosamente se puso en pie y fue en dirección del baño, Makoto observo a su pelinegro y se levantó también sin que nadie se diera cuenta, camino rápida al baño y en cuanto entro, escucho el sonido reconocible de alguien vomitando.

-¿Haru, que ocurre?-

-Ma-Makoto, me callo pesada la comido es eso, nada mas.- El castaño, luego de unos momentos vio salir a su ojo azul con la cara más pálida que una hoja de papel.

-Haru, eso no es lo que parece, te ves muy mal.-

-Es que acabo de vomitar y no me agrada.-

-Haru…- Makoto entonces dio un enorme sobresalto y grito.-¡HARU NOS ERA QUE TU!-

Los ojos neutrales de Nanase se agrandaron y completamente angustiado susurro.- Makoto ¿Tú crees que yo?-

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo.- Dijo tomando su mano y saliendo del restaurante sin avisarle a los otros, fueron directamente a la farmacia, en donde compraron la única prueba de embarazo casera, costaba alrededor de unos 12 dólares (No me pregunten cuanto es en yenes ok) Y esta contenía dos paletas. Regresaron al restaurant y no se aguantaron fueron al sanitario y ahí dentro de la cabina de uno de los baños para discapacitados (Que son más grandes que las otras porque hay personas que entran en silla de ruedas) Makoto leyó las instrucciones a un nervioso Haru quien se tronaba los dedos y susurraba.

-¿Y si sale negativa?-

-Entonces iras al doctor, el lunes a primera hora.-

-Ok.-

-Bueno ya entendí, dice que debes orinar sobre la parte rosa por unos tres segundos.-

-Ok.- Dijo tomando el artefacto delgado blanco con rosa y entonces sacando su miembro susurro.- ¿Podrías darte vuelta?-

-E… no entiendo por qué pero está bien.- Haru hizo lo suyo.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Tápala y ponlo… aquí.- Señalo el tanque del de porcelana, cruzándose de brazos susurro.- Tenemos que esperar cinco minutos.-

-E… Está bien.- Susurro mirando la prueba y tragando grueso, Makoto sonreía tierno y decía.

-Haru… ¿Te puedes imaginar si eso pasa?-

-Makoto, en verdad en verdad quiero que pase.-

-¿Y qué sucederá con tu viaje a Rusia?-

-Pues lo cancelare, no puedo nadar así, sería peligroso, ¿Verdad?-

-Si…- Makoto saco su celular del bolsillo y dijo.- Bueno ya es hora.- Haruka se acercó a la prueba con pasos lentos, parecía una película de terror, en el que el protagonista abriría una puerta y no sabría qué iba a encontrar, la tomo de prisa y la analizo con los ojos…

-¿Y bien?-

-Yo no lo sé, solo aparecen dos rayitas una rosa y otra azul.-

Makoto se tornó rojo y sin decirle nada, lo abrazo gritando.- ¡HARU! ¡HARUUUUUUUUUU!-

-¿Qué, Makoto me estas mareando?- Dijo siendo abrazado y siendo girado en el acto.

-DOS RAYITAS SIGNIFICA POSITIVO.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si Haru, ESTAS…- Susurro, al escuchar alguien en los orinales.- Estas embarazado Haru.-

-OH POR DIOS.-

-siiii.-

-MAKOTO.- Comenzó a llorar.-

Y el otro le abrazaba riendo.- Haru te amo.-

-Makoto, Makoto estoy esperando un hijo, MAKOTO.- El mencionado jamás lo había visto tan feliz.- VOY A TENER UNA FAMILIA.-

-Haru…- Susurraba, acercándose y besándolo.-Salgamos de aquí, hay que decírselos a todos.-

-E-Espera, no todavía no… primero quiero ir al doctor.-

-¿Pero a que doctor Haruka?-

-Ya se le preguntare a Rin.-

-Esa me parece una idea excelente, vamos.- Finalmente salieron del sanitario para reunirse con todos ellos, la velada paso con emoción, Gou, Nitori y Momo se despedían, mientras que Rei también lo hacía, Nagisa le daba un abrazo y susurraba.

-Habla con ella, aprovecha.-

-Si… Nagisa.-

-Hasta pronto.- Susurraron todos, dejando por fin a los cinco chicos solos, mientras caminaban al apartamento, Nagisa se adelantaba con la única idea de no molestar a ambas parejas, Haruka aprovechó el momento y cuestiono.

-Rin… ¿Cuándo iras al doctor?-

El pelirrojo elevo una ceja y susurro.-Pues no sé, ni me he contactado con él.-

-Eso me recuerda que deben verte la otra semana.- Expuso Sousuke.

-Entonces ya oíste a este hombre Haru, la otra semana iré al médico.-

Makoto y Haru se miraron uno al otro.-¿Podemos acompañarlos?- Cuestiono el más alto.

-¿Eh, pero será en Iwatobi, su clínica esta en ese lugar, no importa?-

-No, está bien.-

Se pusieron de acuerdo para poderse ver la siguiente semana, ahora las cosas se pondrían realmente emocionantes para Haru aunque… ¿que pasara con el club de natación y sus entrenadores, recibirán bien la noticia, además de sus amigos?

* * *

_**OMG! (Aurora corre en círculos) Haru esta embarazado kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!11 que hermochooooo será mami! Pero y…. Makoto? Ohhhh cielos O.O! Que pasara con esos dos!**_

_**Oh espero les haya gustado el reencuentro y los suegritos y claro el encuentro de Rei y NAGISA QUE AUN FALTA UNA ESCENA MUY TIERNA Y QUE LAS HARA LLORAR espero de verdad que les haya gustado este capítulo!**_

_**Un saludo especial a mis amigas que comentan este lindo fic y a las chicas de amor yaoi y de fanfiction que los tienen en sus favoritos!**_

_**Saludos Malkita Avila, Fan atla, Blue Onechan, Kenneth-chan, Shewolf89, Lizup que por cierto les recomiendo esa página de FB es hermosa siempre que entro me encuentro con imaganes bellas de sourin y me dan más ganas de escribir! El nombre es SouRin Yamazaki Sousuke x Matsuoka Rin. Visítenla podrán encontrar Doujinshis de la pareja, fotos bellas y videos n_n!**_

_**En fin espero sus comentarios llenos de emoción y de lágrimas! Aunque sé que también me preguntaran muchas cosas xD nos vemos luego hasta la próxima!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Noticas buenas y malas

**Hola hermosas bueno este capítulo esta algo raro, tiene de todo menos lemon (Sonido de dolor y sufrimiento por parte de las fans de contra la marea) Perdonen pero, a cambio les traigo una mega noticia léanla que quiero saber que opinan y como reaccionaron xD en lo personal me reí mucho y llore también xD a veces Rin y Sousuke pueden sr muy crueles!**

**Bueno saludos a mi amada Shewolf89 te amo bebé! Y ya actualiza que me jalo los pelos xD**

**Kenneth te adoro, y a todas las que dejan su comentarios GRACIAS LAS AMO!**

**Nos vemos! Feliz lectura yay!**

**Ps: CHICAS DE KSB prepárense para el 5 de julio que viene algo genialoso y enormeeee! Bye!**

**Mil disculpas por la ortografía O.O! Fan Atla no me mates ok Blue Oneechan tampoco tu xD**

* * *

**Contra la marea.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**11: El asecho de Ken… Sospechoso asesino y noticas buenas y malas.**

El edificio parecía sombrío las luces de la oficina iluminaban tenuemente esta. El enorme ventanal que daba a una vista realmente urbana y rustica se apreciaba limpio y pulcro, su elegante figura se reflejo frente al vidrio, traía un saco negro, un pantalón negro y un chaleco del mismo tono, sobre una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, sus manos reposaban en los bolsillos y en sus labios se quemaba un cigarrillos, el cual él calaba con furia. No parecía estar feliz, tenía un rostro enfurecido y la razón era clara pues.

En el escritorio a sus espaldas, se podía apreciar las fotografías que le habían facilitado.

-Ese idiota.- Susurro de forma grave, llevando dos dedos a sus labios y tomar el cigarro, para soltar el humo que había en su garganta.- ¿Acaso no fui claro? ¿Qué estás pensando, mocoso?- Volvió a calar y susurro.- A lo mejor necesitas una visita.

Se dio la vuelta, camino unos cuantos pasos para situarse a un costado de su pulcro escritorio, de caoba café, apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero y tomo el auricular de su teléfono, presionando un botón un pequeño sonido se presentó y susurro.

-Te quiero aquí arriba ahora mismo.-

_**-Si señor.-**_ Se escuchó por el altavoz. Separo su mano de aquel aparato y se acomodó en la silla reclinable, de cuero negro, admiraba todo su enorme espacio, estaba en la gloria, había logrado tener el puesto que por años, lucho con su padre. Y había sacrificado muchas cosas para poder ser parte de unas cuantas acciones que pobremente logro sacarle a Ren, lo cual para él no era suficiente.

-El idiota de mi padre siempre consintió a ese bastardo de Toraichi…- Susurro recordando viejos tiempos…

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_***Iwaki… **_

_Él era el mayor de los hermanos que su honorable padre, __***Noguro Matsuoka**__ tenía. Ken siempre odió el hecho de que su amado padre solo tenía ojos para Toraichi, ese maldito chiquillo al cual le llevaba 5 años de ventaja; pero más que todo lo odiaba porque era la viva imagen de su padre, su parecido físico era impresionante, en cambio él… Ken no se parecía ni a su madre ni a su padre; pero lo que no se asemejaba al físico de ambos lo compensaba en el talento que su madre poseía, él lo había desarrollado por el piano, a su muy temprana edad había logrado tocar toda una pieza de los distintos autores del renacimiento, Beethoven, Mozart entre muchos otros. Su poder de composición era impactante. Él tenía un claro futuro forjado en la música y eso lo alababa Noguro… pero Ken quería otras cosas que la estúpida música..._

_Ken había discutido esa noche con su padre, la razón, era que este no estaba de acuerdo en que su hijo a tan temprana edad fuera a la empresa a querer a prender de los que aceres de esta, él quería que Ken siguiera sus sueños sus deseos sus propios pasos._

_-Ken debes entender, no quiero imponerte nada de este mundo, es demasiado duro para un joven chico como tú apenas tienes 16 años.-_

_-No me importa papá, quiero seguir tus pasos ese es mi sueño.-_

_-Eso es mentira…- Susurro su padre.- A ti te gusta mucho la música deberías aplicarte más en ser un buen pianista eres el mejor en eso, además de una inteligencia extraordinaria.-_

_-¡No quiero eso padre!, a mí me gusta el dinero y quiero el poder que ¡tú tienes!- Ken fue golpeado de inmediato, su hijo hablaba demasiado extraño, el chico salió de ahí indignado y adolorido, tras de este Toraichi quien había estado escondido tras la puerta escuchando, el jovencito de apenas unos 11 años siguió a su hermano al cual grito._

_-¡Ken-niisan!-_

_-Lárgate, déjame solo Toraichi.-_

_-Pero, no puedes salir es muy tarde.-_

_-No me sigas.- Grito empujándolo y dejarlo caer duramente al piso, en la enorme sala de la mansión en que ambos vivían. Ken se arrepintió de haber hecho aquello ante ver la expresión de susto de su hermano, pero antes de siquiera disculparse salió de ahí rápidamente._

_Había salido de casa corriendo y con las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas, lagrimas que demostraban frustración, enojo y un odio a su padre que sin duda alguna maldijo de maneras elevadas… Paso una hora a pie y siendo un chico de vida refinada no se dio cuenta que estaba perdido hasta que sintió el frio colar sus huesos y el ruido de los árboles, que rodeaban los cientos de hectáreas en la propiedad en la que estaba oculta su casa. Tragaba grueso al escuchar ruidos horribles entre la oscuridad de aquel enorme bosque, su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado y lleno de miedo comenzó a correr. _

_Sus pasos lo llevaron a caer por un borde, directamente a una pequeña quebrada, callo pesadamente sobre el piso lleno de lodo y arbustos, se levantó de prisa y chasqueo la lengua susurrando.-¡Maldita seaaaa!- Admiro hacia arriba y trato de subir pero el lodo hacia que se resbalará hacia abajo, sus manos estaban maltratándose. Cuando lo vio todo perdido y se resignó a pasar la noche ahí, pero de pronto escucho._

_-¡Ken-niisan!- El grito se escuchaba lejano, pero cada vez más se fue acercando, Toraichi finalmente escuchaba._

_-¡Tora, estoy aquí!-_

_El chico corrió al borde y admiro hacia abajo, enseguida susurro.- Estarás bien, solo espera.- Dijo apresurado y yendo por una mochila que el contenía.- Tome.- Le extendió una toalla larga y de colores, la que el usaba en el club de natación, Ken sin poder negarse la sujeto y susurro._

_-Aunque la sujete, no podrás sacarme de aquí.-_

_-Claro que si, por que yo quiero mucho a mi Nii-san y por qué ambos vamos a ayudarnos.- Ken abrió enorme sus ojos y entonces, se aferró a esta, con calma fue subiendo paso a paso, noto como su pequeño hermano, jalaba con todas sus fuerzas, una vena se había saltado en toda su frente y sus dientes se apreciaban apretados, cerrando al mismo tiempo con fuerza sus ojos, Ken siguió hacia el inicio del borde hasta por fin lograr llegar a la parte de arriba en donde Ken sujeto la mano de Toraichi, quien le sujeto de prisa y se arrojó al piso._

_Ambos respiraban agitados mientras el menor carcajeaba y susurraba.-¡Genial!-_

_-¡¿De qué te ríes?!_

_-Por fin salve a mi nii-san.- Sonrió animado._

_-¿Salvarme, de que hablas?-_

_Toraichi se sentó en el piso y admiro el cielo oscuro siendo nada más abastecido de un sinfín de estrellas respondió.- Es que siempre has necesitado ayuda, pero no sabía cómo ayudarte…- Observo a su hermano quien tenía un rostro sorprendido.- Y ahora pude salvarte.-_

_-…-Ken se puso en pie y susurro.-¿Y ahora que, como vamos a casa?-_

_-Yo puedo llevarte.-_

_-¿Qué tú, un enano?-_

_-Yo siempre camino desde casa hasta el puerto y del club hasta la escuela y así.-_

_-…Entonces vamos.- _

_-HAI.- los dos iniciaron a caminar despacio, Ken seguía los pasos de su hermano menor._

_Llegaban a casa, y por la ventana del estudio, el padre de ambos admiraba la escena, Noguro estaba orgulloso de Toraichi, y más tranquilo de que Ken estuviera bien…_

*S~END FLASH BACK~R*

Los toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus recuerdos, el reacciono y grito.- PASA.-

Un hombre de enorme musculatura entro y observo a su jefe, susurrando.- Dígame ¿qué necesita de mí?-

-Quiero que vayas conmigo y me ayudes a traer a cierto mocoso.-

-De acuerdo, ¿quiere que sea severo o suave?-

El soltó una risa disimulada y susurro.- Sería bueno que lo golpearas pero no… no por ahora.-

-¿Entonces nos vamos?-

-Claro.-

*S~&amp;~R*

La mañana del día siguiente, Rin se despertó temprano, tenía que aprovechar el levantarse tan animado para llamar al médico y hacer una cita, el joven de mirada rubí esperaba atento en el teléfono, ya había marcado todos los atajos habidos y por haber de la maquina contestadora de la clínica, cuando por fin escucho.

-_**Si quiere hacer una cita con la recepcionista por favor presione el botón uno o diga…-**_

Su paciencia tenía un límite y casi mata el pobre teléfono a pinchazos con sus dedos mientras gruñía y decía entre dientes.- MALDITAS CONTESTADORAS GRRR.-

-Rin, no te enojes…-

-Es que esta cosa…-Iba a decir un sinfín de improperios pero en la otra línea una amable chica respondía.-Oh hola, señorita.- Hablo de forma muy atenta y amable, los que estaban en la sala sudaron una gotita.

Nagisa observaba divertido a Matsuoka, como en un momento estaba furioso y al otro feliz y amable ante esto no puedo evitar en pensar con voz alta.-Rin-chan sufre de cambios hormonales puedo notarlo, ja, ja, ja.-

-Nagisa, no seas impetuoso.- Susurraba Makoto silenciándolo, a su lado y dando un mini zape en uno e sus brazos. Haruka en cambio observaba a su novio y al rubio quien se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Cómo es que nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Yamazaki-san y sus padres?- Cuestiono Inquieto Nanase, la verdad es que solo tenían que haberlos acompañados al metro pero entonces Rin se sintió muy sentimental y casi mata a Sousuke con su ataque de llantos y fue así como llegaron pero para mejores explicaciones quien más que la madre de Yamazaki.

-Pues ayer vinieron de Tokio por la madrugada y yo no los deje irse.- Susurraba Sakura muy emocionada, repartiendo jugo de Naranja a los chicos, Sousuke susurro.

-¡Y fue Rin que los empujo a venir aquí!- Yamazaki suspiro profundamente y agrego.-Hay otra cosa que no comprendo además de los cambios de humor de Rin.- Observo a Haru y Makoto los cuales se sintieron un poco incomodos mientras el de mirada jade susurraba.-No entiendo por qué quisieron venir a Iwatobi y acompañarnos en la cita médica, además se trajeron a Hazuki-san.-

-¡Mmmm, ya te dije que me digas Nagisa, Sou-chan!-

-Ya deja de decirme Sou-chan.- Gruño el moreno mientras su madre reía alegre.

-Es lindo ver la casa llena de amigos.- Observo a Rin quien aún sentado al lado del teléfono de su casa sobre una silla de madera, se acariciaba la tierna pansita mientras respondía a todas las preguntas de la secretara.- Pronto esta casa se llenara de niños.-

-Ni me lo recuerdes madre.- expuso Sousuke, ahora para ponerse en pie y exponer.-Bien, en todo caso, me servirá de mucha ayuda que estén aquí, debo irme a trabajar con mi padre.-

-Oh cariño ¿no iras a la cita con Rin?-

Sousuke admiro a su amante como él parecía estar aburrido de contar toda su vida por teléfono, desde a que medicamentos era alérgico hasta si había pasado por alguna cirugía anteriormente, su mirada jade se relajó y susurro.

-Va a estar bien, además estos tres lo acompañaran.- Haruka, Makoto y Nagisa saludaron y el rubio susurraba.

-YEYY.-

Sakura soltó un suspiro y expuso.- Ten mucho cuidado entonces en el camino.-

-Si madre.- Dijo aquel y yendo a la puerta se perdió directo a su trabajo, cuando el salía del hogar, un auto negro se acercaba despacio, asechando por completo la paz y tranquilidad de aquel barrio, Ken estaba dentro de aquel auto, admiraba como Yamazaki se retiraba y susurraba.

-¿Acaso has dejado solo a Rin? Grave error muchacho.- Finalmente se dejaba caer en el asiento y susurraba.- ¿Qué dices, nos bajamos y hacemos una visita o lo esperamos afuera?-

-Me parece más interesante el primero jefe.-

-Correcto.- Dijo abriendo la puerta…

Adentro de la casa, Rin finalmente cortaba la llamada soltando un enorme y largo suspiro diciendo.- Tanta espera para decirme que el doctor esta fuera por una emergencia familiar.-

-¿Y entonces que pasara Rin-chan?- Cuestionaba Nagisa muy intrigado, Haruka y Makoto observaron atentos al pelirrojo quien se llevó una mano a su cuello y masajeo diciendo.

-Me vera mañana, Haru, Makoto… Lo siento pero vinieron en vano.-

-Oh… mmm.- Makoto observo a su novio y este con esos ojos neutrales le comunico algo al castaño.-No te preocupes, iremos a visitar a mi familia y vamos contigo mañana.-

-¿He?- Esa fue la pregunta colectiva de Rin y Nagisa.

-¿Y la universidad?- Cuestionaba Rin sorprendido.

-Solo faltare dos días no es como para morirse, jejeje.- Rasco su nariz.

-ENTONCES NOS QUEDAMOS YEYYY, QUIERO VER A RAN Y REN.-Rin se quedó un poco estresado se había olvidado por completo que el nombre de uno de los hermanitos de Makoto era Ren, el silencio rodeo la habitación, Nagisa agacho su rostro lleno de vergüenza, en cuanto a Sakura susurro.

-¿paso algo?-

-Na-Nada, señora Sakura.- Susurro Rin saliendo de su extraña depresión, pronto el observo a todas partes y cuestiono.-¿Y Sousuke?-

-Él se fue a trabajar a la tienda.-

-¿Y no se despidió?- Cuestiono irritado el de mirada rubí.- Ese tonto me escuchara cuando regrese.- gruñó, pero al instante el sonido del timbre se escuchaba en toda la estancia.

-Creo que ahí viene a despedirse.- expuso Sakura muerta de risa, por los cambios bruscos de Rin, el cual se movilizo a la puerta y la abrió murmurando.

-¿Te pensabas ir sin despe…-

-Hola, Rin.- La palidez se rego en todo su rostro al ver y escuchar aquella voz.- Vaya, no me comunicaste que ya estabas en Japón eres malo, tu madre está preocupada, ven…. Vamos a dar una vuelta.- Susurro, chasqueando los dedos y causando que su acompañante le sujetara un brazo con fuerza.

-¡Rin!-Gritaban Makoto, Haruka y Nagisa, el primero estaba con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Sakura.

-Oh, no.- Reconoció de inmediato a ese sujeto y fue directamente al teléfono llamando de manera inmediata a Souta.

-Suéltame.-

-Vamos solo quiero que hablemos.- Explico Ken acercándose a su hijastro y murmurándole en el oído.-Sabes que tenemos un trato, déjate de tonterías y ven conmigo, sin decir nada.- Ken observo a su matón y este jalo más el brazo del pelirrojo quien solo se movió un centímetro cuando escucho.

-Rin, ¿Está todo bien?- Haruka estaba mirando a Ken con cara de quererlo degollar, entonces susurro.-¿Quién es este sujeto?-

Rin observaba a todos con cara pálida tragando grueso comento.- No es nadie, es solo un amigo de la familia.-

-No seas mentiroso Rin.- Expuso Ken bastante serio, observando a los chicos.- Mi nombre es Ken Matsuoka.-

-Yo si te conozco, LARGATE DE MI CASA.- gruñó Sakura furiosa, con una escoba para golpearlo.

Ken soltó risas y comento.- Que tierna.-

-¡Ken esto, es suficiente, tu asunto es conmigo! Déjales, vamos ya.- Expuso Rin intentando caminar pero, su otro brazo fu sujeto por Nanase, quien le observo asustado, mientras Makoto exponía.

-Rin no podemos dejarte ir con el.-

-Cierto Rin-chan este sujeto según lo que dijiste es malo.-

-Nagisa… Hazuki, Makoto Tachibana, Haruka Nanase… ¿No me equivoco, verdad?- Ken admiraba a todos con atención.- ¿Falta uno no es verdad, un chiquillo más de tu grupo de amigos… Rei Ryugazaki, todos viven en Iwatobi, y tienen una vida tranquila todas sus familias… Me impresiona que el hijo de Hazuki, este aquí en esta pocilga.-

-¡OI, YA ES SUFICIENTE!-gruñó Rin furioso.

-Se todo acerca de cada uno de estos muchachos, incluso se los nombres de los miembros familiares…-

-¿Qué intenta insinuar?- Cuestionaba Makoto molesto.-¿Acaso, nos está amenazando.- Ken sonrió.

Rin enseguida reacciono soltó su brazo lentamente y susurro.-No se preocupen chicos, voy a estar bien regresare en unos minutos, señora Sakura por favor no se preocupe.-

-Pero Rin.-Murmuro la mujer angustiada, casi al borde del llanto, pues no sabía si ese hombre sabía el estado actual de aquel muchacho y según lo que había escuchado por parte de su marido ese chico corría peligro.

-No te lo vas a llevar.- gruñó Nagisa, enfurecido, mientras que Makoto se posaba al frente de Haruka y susurraba.

-Suéltalo.-

Matsuoka ante ver el rostro lleno de furia de Makoto y el de Nagisa, pensó.-_"¿Que estoy haciendo, en verdad voy a dejar que este tonto me lleve con él?"- _Noto como Sakura comenzaba a llorar y Haru una vez más sujetaba su brazo entonces, Rin jaloneaba con fuerza el brazo que aquel sujeto tenia apretado con fuerza y susurraba.- Esto es ridículo Ken, si no quieres que llame a la policía lárgate de aquí.-

Ken llevo sus manos a ambos bolsillos en sus pantalón y sacando un cigarro para fumarlo y dejarle ir todo el humo a Rin en la cara sentencio.-Bueno, no me iré sin ti eso es claro.- Chasqueo de más sus dedos, causando que el hombre a su sujetara más fuerte su brazo y con una rapidez sorprendente lo girara, separando a Nanase de su otro extremo y torciendo su brazo hacia su espalda. Un pequeño grito y gemido salió de los labios de Matsuoka quien escucho.- Ahora ven por las buenas si no quieres que algo malo les pase a estas amables personas.- Ken se acercó a su oído y expuso.- Cosas muy malas pueden pasar en este momento de ti depende querido Rin.-

-¡Rin!- Gritaron los tres intentando acercarse pero el mencionado.

-¡No!, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, no se acerquen…-

-Eso, así me gusta, venga hay que irnos ya.- Dijo dando la vuelta y sus amigos notando como jalaban a Rin en dirección al auto.-Ves que no era tan difícil.-

-Maldito, loco si estuviera en mejor situación yo…-

-¿Quieres decir que quieres perder a tus hijos?- Rin tembló.- Si Rin, ya me entere que son gemelos, ¡Qué bonito, felicidades!-

-Ken…-

-Nunca has podido contra mí y nunca podrás, ahora no hagas drama y entra AL MALDITO AUTO.-

Rin fue liberado de mala gana y por su cuenta entraba cuando, escucho sonidos de alguien correr acelerado, se giró de inmediato y no pudo creer lo que miraba, Sousuke había regresado y con él su padre, Rin noto como sin mediar palabra Sousuke dejaba ir un golpe horrendo en la mandíbula de su agresor, mientras que en Ken se dejaba ir otro golpe más furioso, Souta con prisa llego a Rin y lo saco de dentro susurrando.

-Ven conmigo, date prisa.-

-Pero Sousuke.-

-EL sabe defenderse, date prisa.- Souta lo llevo a dentro de la casa y al estar por fin con sus amigos y su esposa que estaba muerta de nervios el adulto grito.-SAKURA CIERRA LA PUERTA.-

-Si querido.-

-¡No espera, SOUSUKE!-

El mencionado estaba lleno de rabia, haba visto como habían tratado a Rin y eso le hizo hervir la sangre, de aquel grandulón solo quedo un estúpido mareado, Souta se asustó al ver que iba en contra de Ken cuando de pronto susurro.-Sousuke detente.-

-¿Pero cómo me pides esto?, estos malditos se querían llevar a Rin.-

Ken se ponía en pie y limpiando la sangre en su labio inferior observaba furioso a Souta.- Relaja a tu hijo Souta.-

-…- Sousuke se sorprendió, observo a su padre y cuestiono.-¿Lo conoces?-

-Por desgracia si.- Sousuke respiraba agitado mientras admiraba como aquel hombre enorme se levantaba, de los golpes fuertes del menor y es que Sousuke se había abalanzado con todas sus ganas de quererlo matar ¡Nadie tocaría a Rin y se quedaría tranquilo!-¿Qué es lo que quieres con el chico Ken?-

-Nada más quería hablar con el muchacho, eso es todo.-

-Si eso es lo que quieres puedes hacerlo en mi casa, no tienes por qué llevártelo.-

-Vamos, ¿tú crees que seré, bienvenido luego de lo que te grite en el funeral de Toraichi?-

-Sea como sea yo, ya lo olvide.-

-Claro es muy fácil olvidar… a alguien que mataste.-

-¿Padre de que está hablando?-

-DE NADA, LARGATE DE AQUÍ KEN SI NO QUIERES QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA Y TE HAGA METER AN LA CAERCEL POR INVADIR MI PROPIEDAD.-

-De acuerdo… en otro momento cuando Rin este solito vendré a platicar con él, tengo muchas cosas que contarle de ti, Souta.- Enseguida los dos hombres se metieron al auto, raspando llantas, Sousuke observaba a su padre confundido y cuestionando,

-¿Qué es lo que quiso decir ese hombre?-

-Ven vamos a dentro, tu madre y Rin deben estar muy preocupados y eso les puede hacer daño.- Sousuke y Souta se acercaron a la puerta en donde al tocar esta y hacer saber que eran ellos, Sakura se arrojó a ambos hijo y padre, Sousuke entro de prisa, Rin estaba sentado en el sofá, a los costados tenia a Makoto y a Haru, Nagisa había ido por gua para Rin como para Sakura.

-Rin…- Susurro Sousuke, al hacerlo este elevo su rostro y fue directo a él, aferrándose a su pecho y susurrando.-

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, yo debería estarte preguntando eso?-

-Yo estoy bien, estamos bien, no pasó nada.-

-Mientes.- Gruño Sousuke.-¿Qué está pasando Rin?-

-Nada, ese tonto solo quería llevarme con Ren eso es todo.-

-¿Estás hablando en serio Rin?- Cuestionaba Haruka.-Ese sujeto no parecía llevarte a tu madre.-

-Si tenía los ojos llenos de odio me dio miedo.- Susurro Nagisa asustado.

-Lo bueno es que no pasó nada.- Susurro Makoto con calma.- Ahora por favor relájense.-

Sera difícil relajarse después de esto.- Confeso Souta.- Ese sujeto, nunca me callo bien.-

-Querido.- Susurraba Sakura, angustiada a su lado le abrazo.

Luego de que los ánimos se calmaran y que el susto paso, Souta tomo valor para hablarle al pelirrojo, se separo despacio del lado de su esposa y con rostro triste expuso.

-Rin debes saber algo…-

El de mirada rubí observo atento a Souta.

-Debes saber que ese sujeto me acusa de la muerte de tu padre.- El impacto se formó en su rostro no comprendió nada pero luego Souta explico.- Una noche antes de que fueran a pescar yo enferme, tome un remedio y no recuerdo exactamente que paso, pero en las investigaciones del siniestro dijeron que el tanque de combustible de la embarcación fue perforado, tuvieron gasolina para ir al sitio de la pesca pero no para regresar, si ellos hubieran tenido gasolina suficiente hubieran salido de alta mar antes de que la tormenta los tragara.- Rin comenzó a temblar.

-Rin… ¿Estas bien?-

-Si…- Respondió admirando a Sousuke con una expresión pálida pero calmada.

-Me echaron la culpa a mí, o más bien Ken levanto una denuncia en mi contra diciendo que estaba ebrio al momento de llenar los tanques, ya que era mi trabajo y que por ello había perforado el tanque.-

-Pero es imposible que eso haya pasado.- Grito Sakura verdaderamente sofocada.- Souta, cumplió con su tarea yo lo vi hacerlo a un enfermo lo hizo porque no quería que esa embarcación no tuviera problemas ni les hiciera falta nada.-

-¿Pero entonces que paso?-Se preguntó de inmediato Sousuke.

-Tomaron la declaración de tu madre como un testigo y me dejaron libre de cargos, sin embargo Ken siempre trato de inculparme, incluso el día del funeral yo que estuve ahí me grito muchas cosas.-

-Eso… yo lo recuerdo muy bien.-

Haruka y los otros dos se miraban unos a otros, Nagisa llevo a su barbilla una mano y susurro.- Esto esta raro.-

-Demasiado.- Susurro el delfín observando a Makoto y a su pelirrojo amigo.- Eso quiere decir que alguien saboteo la embarcación.-

-Sí, estoy más que seguro que fue él.-

Rin se asustó.-¡Tú en verdad crees que Ken haya hecho tal cosa! ¿A su propio hermano?-

-No lo creo lo aseguro.- Respondió Souta serio.

-Ese maldito.- gruñó de manera severa, sentándose y llevando sus manos a los cabellos rojos jaloneándoselos con fuerza, admirando el piso de madera, el cual comenzó a remojar con sus lágrimas, ahora una cosa muy importante rodeo sus pensamientos.-Mamá, ¡ELLA DEBE SABERLO!-

-Rin, espera.- Susurro Sousuke deteniendo sus ganas de salir de ahí.-No tienes pruebas, no hay nada que pueda comprobar que fue Ken, si él lo hizo de seguro envió a alguien para hacerlo.-

-Pero madre debe saber que esta con una asesino.- Trago grueso.- Sousuke ese sujeto es muy peligroso.-

-No nos queda duda ya lo demostró.- Murmuro Souta.-¿Tu sabes por qué esta ahora tras de ti?-

Rin reacciono y agachando su rostro susurro.- Es la maldita herencia.-

-¿He?- Cuestionaron sorprendido Souta.-¡¿Tú también?!

Rin observo al mayor.

-Toraichi, estaba frustrado por ese tema, en el que él tenía una portentosa herencia, el había decidido entregarle todo a Ken, pero no sé qué paso entre ellos que decidió… entonces… ¡TE LA DEJO A TI!-

-Esa maldita cosa es una maldición.- gruñó Rin.- AHORA MISMO IRE A DONDE UN ABOGADO Y SE LA ENTREGARE NO ME INTERESA.-

-Si esa es tu decisión no podemos oponernos.- Expuso Souta.- Pero por algo te la ha dejado tu padre…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Rin-chan, no debes sofocarte, tu puedes hacer algo mejor con ella.-

-Podrías donar todo.- Susurro Haruka.

-Mmm, o quizás podrías manejarla y repartirla con tu hermana y madre.-

-No quiero nada de eso.-

-Rin, Por favor esto ha sido demasiado…- Susurro Sousuke.- Por favor, ya no hablen más de eso… No debes apresurarte, puedes cometer un error y no podrás repararlo.- Los chicos guardaron silencio, mientras que ambos padres observaban a los dos chicos pensar con calma, Rin luego de un rato y más tranquilo expuso.

-Está decidido.-

-¿Qué harás?- Se preguntaron todos.

-Lo primero que haré mañana será ir al doctor y si todo está bien, iré al abogado de la familia.-

-¿Qué vas a hacer chico?-

-Voy a cobrar la herencia y meteré a la cárcel a ese maldito asesino.- El clima entre el grupo se sintió lleno de orgullo y de admiración hacia el Matsuoka, entre todos planearon una forma de sacarle la verdad a Ken, buscarían pruebas, para poder presentar una buena acusación a la policía y por fin deshacerse de ese maldito loco.

*S~&amp;~R*

Estaba furioso, las cosas le habían salido verdaderamente mal, ese día se dirigió a casa de los Matsuoka en Iwatobi, la cual estaba vacía ya que Gou estaba en la universidad en Tokio, Ken aprovechando la soledad arrojaba todos los cuadros de Toraichi al piso estaba furioso incluso lanzo muchos de estos cuadros y los de Rin al piso, gritaba como un real loco y maldecía al cielo gritando.-¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡Aun muerto sigues siendo un maldito estorbo Toraichi!-

El ambiente se volvió tétrico de repente, Ken se sujetó ambos costados de su cabeza y sumergido en sus deseos de poder, escuchaba el piano de la casa ser tocado con furia, las orbes de este hombre amenazaron con salírsele de sus cuencas al escuchar aquella tonada, parecía furiosa y tremendamente acelerada.

-La sonata del infierno.- Dijo tragando grueso reconociendo esa partitura que el mismo había creado antes de planear el terrible desastre, que llevo a la muerte a su hermano, Ken soltó sus manos de su cabellos y se fue caminando despacio hasta llegar al salón en donde estaba el piano, el viento entraba por la ventana a raudales, la cortina blanca y pulcra se azotaba, Ken noto las nubes negras asomarse por la ventana, se acercaba una tormenta, no pudo creer lo que miraba era el mismo hace 10 años atrás, parecía verse escribiendo las partituras de aquella terrible música que quemaba sus oídos y sentía le hacía palpitar acelerado.

El despojo en el piano, que era el mismo reflejado, se juntaba de hombros y gritaba descolocado, gritando**.-¡QUE ESTA MUSICA TE ACOMPAÑE A TU MUERTE JA, JA, JA, JA! –**Reía totalmente loco y desquiciado. Ken el adulto noto como el menor se daba ahora de golpes con la cabeza y contra el teclado dejando marcas de sangre y pedazos de piel y carne en los sitios donde iban entrampadas las teclas, aquello le dio miedo, verse a sí mismo desgarrándose en golpes lo descoloco, en ese momento grito.

¡BASTAAAA!-

La imagen se borró, el piano estaba intacto y el viento soplaba con calma, afuera el cielo se notaba claro y azul, en su pecho su corazón casi se salía, llevo a su frente una mano y murmuro.

-¿Qué mierdas fue eso?-

-Jefe, ¿Nos vamos ya?-

Ken no se inmuto, pero si sintió un escalofrió recorrerle de pies a cabeza en esa, casa, se apreciaba la presencia imponente de Toraichi, se puso en pie y asintió, sin decir nada salió de aquel lugar totalmente aterrado.

*S~&amp;~R*

El día paso rápidamente, la noche llego a casa de los Yamazaki, en donde la calma se vivía, mas aliviados todos pasaban una noche tranquila, ya estaban cenando cuando Nagisa recibió una llamada, el salió de inmediato pues se trataba de Rei, mientras el platicaba animado en el jardín, Haruka y Makoto terminaban de comer, Haruka luchaba por no devolver lo que estaba comiendo, pues no quería levantar sospechas pero Sakura noto extraño al joven y cuestiono.

-¿Haruka, todo está bien?-

Makoto al notar que no decía nada nervioso hablo.- Si señora Sakura el, está bien.-

Rin y Sousuke admiraban al peli negro que no tenía buena pinta cada vez se ponía más y más verde, Rin elevo una ceja y Sousuke continuo alimentándose, para luego decir.- Oye mamá, que le pusiste esta delicioso.-

-Oh, bueno el curry le da mejor sabor, aunque… el puerco sabe mejor con ajo.-

El sonido en su estómago revolviéndose por completo se escuchó, Haruka no aguanto más todo subía por su faringe hasta llegar a su boca y en ese preciso momento, no soporto más, se paró de un salto arrojando la silla, Makoto le vio correr directo al baño, enseguida el susurro.

-Cielos, disculpen ahora regresamos.-

Rin, llevo una mano a su barbilla y susurro.- Eso… fue raro.-

-¿A entonces si era eso?-

El pelirrojo admiro a su novio y cuestiono.-¿Qué de hablas Sou?-

-Nanase, parece estar con nauseas.-

-¿Sera que le hizo daño mi comida?-

-Claro que no cariño.- Expuso Souta leyendo el periódico.- De seguro fue por algo que comió antes.-

-Mmm, ¿Voy a ver si esta bien?-

-Déjalo madre, nosotros iremos.- Dijo Sousuke levantándose con Rin ambos se fueron a la cocina y en el instante que lavaban los platos Sousuke susurro.- Oye Rin, ¿no te parece que Nanase, tiene síntomas raros?-

Rin limpiaba el agua de los platos lavados por Sousuke, él tenía su cabellos en una coleta y admiraba a su chico quien le observaba curioso.-¿Síntomas raros?-

-Sí, se desmayó en el torneo hace poco, ahora tiene nauseas… Esto me hace preguntarte ¿cómo te sentías cuando comenzó todo?- Apago el grifo y se limpiaba las manos con una toalla susurrando.-¿Acaso no son síntomas de embarazo?-

-Mmm, la verdad, no lo sé, recuerdo que en ese instante no sabía que pasaba además, solo tenía sueños, mareos y….- Se silenció, para sonreír como un tiburón a punto de comerse un inocente pescado.- HARUKA.- Expuso con una expresión de "DIOS TE JODERE COMO NUNCA" ambos se encaminaron de forma inmediata al sanitario y encontraron a Makoto cabizbajo.-¿Oye, que le paso a Haru?-

-Mm, bueno, no lo sé creo que le callo pesada la comida.-

La puerta del sanitario se abría despacio, Haru, se presentaba pálido y sudando, traía un poco de papel en su mano con el cual limpiaba su boca y admirando a los tres en el pasillo murmuro.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Sousuke y Rin se miraron cómplices y el pelirrojo susurro.- Nada, Haru, oye… como creo que has vomitado toda la deliciosa comida de Sakura, ¿no quieres comer caballa con huevo?-

-¡AHHH RIN!- Negaba Makoto, con prisa, para hacerles callar.

-Sí, mi madre tiene una forma muy especial de mezclar la caballa con puré de kiwi dice que le da más sabor.-

-Humgg.- Gimió para meterse de nuevo y vomitarlo todo, Rin evito que Haru cerrara la puerta y grito mientras los miraba vomitar.

-HARU, DINOS LA VERDAD, NO ESTAS ENFERMO DEL ESTOMAGO, ¿CIERTO? POR ESO QUIERES IR AL MEDICO CONMIGO.-

-Mgsgs.- (Sonidos de descomposición)

Rin sudaba una gotita y se daba vuelta.- Rayos como puedes vomitar tanto.-

-Rin, por favor.- Chillo Makoto empujándolo y sacándolo del lugar, encerrándose con Haruka a quien contemplo y al cual susurro.-Ya paso, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en no sé, nadar o algo.-

-Makog…- No se contuvo de nuevo otra arcada.- Caballa con huevo es asquerosoooo.- Susurraba apenas llorando por el terrible sentir en su cuerpo.

-Hai, hai, tranquilízate si…- Makoto acariciaba su espalda, mientras susurraba.- Mamá siempre decía que los masajes tranquilizaban las náuseas.- Makoto acariciaba con entera calma y amor su espalda.- Ya pasara, respira hondo y piensa en otra cosa que te guste.-

Haru se detuvo, luego de pensar en la última competencia, pero después se le volvió a revolver el estómago al recordar a Kanon, pero después todo fue paz al recordar el resultado de la prueba de embarazo, totalmente tranquilo se lago la cara y enjuago la boca, con entero empeño, dejándola refrescada y sin ese sabor horrendo, Makoto sonrió al ver a su amante más tranquilo y antes de salir Tachibana hablo.

-Haru creo que Rin ya se dio cuenta.-

-Si…- Hablo bajito y rasposo.

-Bueno creo que sería bueno decirle para que no te moleste tanto.-

-Sí, espero que lo tomen a bien.- Dijo, ahora abriendo la puerta y notando a Rin y a Sousuke besándose.

-Ejem.- Dijeron los dos.

-¡Oh mira, ya salió!-

Yamazaki se cruzaba de brazos y cuestionaba.-¿Nanase-san tienes algo que decir?-

-Sí, te dije que me llames Haru.-

-Ok… Haru ¿tienes algo que decir?-

-Si…- Tanto Rin como Makoto observaban atentos al más bajito quien soltó un largo suspiro y mirando a otro lado con esos ojos azules hermosos y esa mirada neutral sin expresiones pero un claro sonrojo confeso.- Estoy embarazado.-

-¡KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Se escuchó el grito descomunal de Nagisa a un costado, quien había aparecido de la nada y quien susurraba.-¿Escuchaste eso Rei-chan? VOY A SER TIO VAMOS A SER TIOS DE MAS NIÑOS.- La risa reconocible de Rei se hizo audible en el pasillo.

Rin soltaba un suspiro y llegaba a la cercanía de Nanase a quien le dio unas palmaditas y susurro.- Bienvenido al equipo.-

-Felicidades Tachibana-san.-

-E… Makoto está bien.- Sonrió sonrojado la ballenita, rascándose la cabeza.

Mientras Nagisa no dejaba de dar vueltas, con corazoncitos desbordando por todas partes.- Vamos a cuidar a esos bebes, ¿cuántos son en total?- Cuestionaba Hazuki.- Oh si cuatro.-

_**-¡? Cuatro de donde sacas cuatro, Nagisa?!-**_ Gritaba Rei.

-Pues la mami de Sou-chan está embarazada también jajaja.-

-QUE NO ME DIGAS CHAN.-gruñó el pelinegro, furioso.

El emocionante suceso paso a segundo plano ya era hora de dormir, no sin antes anunciarles a los adultos de aquella casa lo que sucedía, Sakura estaba con cara de encanto tanto así que apretó a Rin y a Haruka en un abrazo enorme y asfixiante, que lindos, gritaba, mientras que Souta.

-Por todos los cielos a este paso todos los chicos de Iwatobi estarán embarazados.-

-Si…-

-Oye Sousuke no me vayas a salir con esa sorpresa.- El ojo jade susurro.

-Oye ni en broma.- Rin se puso serio.

-¿Eso suena interesante?-

-Ni se te ocurra, baka.- Grito furioso, haciendo reírse a todos, el clima se vivía ameno en aquel tierno y cálido hogar.

*S~&amp;~R*

En otro extremo de Japón justo en las costas de Kushiro en Hokkaido…

El clima en la costa era cargado de puro vapor, el calor se hizo más presente en esa época del año, un castaño caoba trabajaba duro con los amarres enormes de los barcos pesqueros, mientras lo hacía se limpiaba el sudor que rodeaba por completo su frente en la cual se podía ver una clara cicatriz, sus ojos color rubí, se atenuaron ante el inminente sol, mientras a un costado un hombre de edad avanzada y su hijo de la misma edad de aquel que arreglaba los amarres duramente hablo.

-Este clima es perfecto, para que se suscite una tormenta.-

-¡Qué miedo!- Grito su hijo a su lado mientras corría a la casa, que compartían los tres.

-Oi, ¡Taro, ten cuidado con los ganchos y cuando termines ven a comer!- El mencionado de cabellos caobas asintió y grito con voz grave y varonil.

-Claro, Señor, Senna.-

El hijo del mencionado se giró y susurro con un rostro confuso.- TARO, ¡Es Senna, nada más Senna!-

-Perdona, Kouji-san, es que…-

-OH, ¡TARO, CUIDADO!- los ganchos que había mencionado el anciano antes, se abalanzaron por el viento y la marea que movió de manera sorpresiva la embarcación, golpeando duramente al frente del de cabellos caobas, tanto el chico como el anciano llegaron a socorrerlo, tenía un golpe tremendo y una cortada profunda, sin dudarlo Senna llamo a un doctor.

Habían pasado horas y por fin Taro despertaba adolorido y aturdido, a su lado Kouji se posó a su lado y cuestiono.

-¿Taro estas bien?-

Analizo como él se llevaba la mano a la cabeza en la cual se presentaba una buena venda, el, se incorporó sentándose despacio y al momento en que el anciano llego al lado de su hijo susurro.

-¿E-en dónde estoy?-

-Estas en mi casa muchacho, te golpeaste duro la cabeza.- Los ojos rubí admiraban todo el lugar enormes chispazos de recuerdos fragmentados llegaron, un dolor más pulsante le taladro la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y solo vio el relámpago y el agua por todos lados, los gritos de las personas que se estaban ahogando.

-Ahgggg.- Se quejó duramente.

-Padre, ¿Qué le está pasando a Taro?-

-Yo… mi nombre no es Taro… mi nombre es…- Abrió de golpe los ojos y susurro.- Toraichi, Matsuoka…-

Senna agrando la mirada y enseguida se acercó a él, sujetando su mano.- Muchacho esto es verdad, ¿Has recordado todo?-

-¿Quién es usted, que hago yo aquí?-

-Chico, mi nombre es Senna Murota, te encontré en las orillas de la zona desierta en Kushiro, estas en Hokkaido.- Los ojos se agrandaron enormemente en el confuso Matsuoka quien comenzó a respirar acelerado y susurro.

-¿Kushiro, que estoy, haciendo en Kushiro?-

Se puso de pie rápido y en el momento en que intento caminar para asomarse por la ventana, que estaba al cruzar la estancia en aquella pobre choza, paso por un espejo, se detuvo notando su rostro marcado por los años y su enorme barba.

-¿Qui-quien es ese eso no soy yo ese…. Ese?-

-Ese eres tu Toraichi…- Senna entrego la identificación a sus manos y susurro.- Han pasado 10 años desde que te encontré, no sabías como te llamabas ni siquiera sabias si tenías familia…- Explico.- El médico me dijo que mantuviera oculta la verdad hasta el día que recuperaras la memoria, y expusieras tu verdadero nombre.-

Toraichi temblaba y susurraba.- No puede ser… 10 AÑOS.- Expuso, con el dolor haciéndose más enorme en su frente.- DIEZ AÑOS, REN, RIN…. KOU, MIS HIJOS.- Grito acelerado.- Debo irme a Iwaki.-

-¡¿Iwaki?!- Grito Kouji.-¿Estás hablando en serio, desde Iwaki viniste a parar acá?, ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?- Toraichi se dejaba caer en una silla temblando recibiendo enormes golpes dolorosos en su cabeza, parecía que su cerebro le mostraba en plenas palpitaciones lo ocurrido esa fatídica noche entonces susurro…

-Esa noche….-

*S~Flash Back~R*

_La pesca había sido todo un excito y se podía sentir la alegría en la embarcación, Toraichi estaba feliz, pues con el dinero ganado podría, inscribir a Rin en el club de Natación de Iwatobi y a su hermosa hija le compraría su primer vestido, para que inicie la escuela. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien cuando de pronto el admiro las nubes al fondo, que traen pequeños luzasos y el viento incremento su cauce._

_-Señor, Yamazaki… mire.-_

_-Esas nubes no me agradan.- Susurro, angustiado.- Preparen los motores regresamos a la costa.- Todos asintieron en su claro lenguaje de marinos, pero en cuanto prendieron el motor este se apagó, el pánico inicio a rodearles._

_-Yamazaki-san, el motor, no está funcionando.-_

_-Imposible.- gruñó el marino dando pasos fuertes y sonoros con sus botas de hule sobre la proa, se condujo hasta la parte trasera y susurro.- Debió haberse atorado algo.-_

_-No lo creo capitán, al… parecer, no tenemos combustible.-_

_-¿Qué?- Los murmullos en los hombres se iniciaron a escuchar, Toraichi respiraba agitado y su corazón saltaba en su pecho, desbocado, ese tipo de embarcaciones no contaban con velas, si las hubieran tenido hubieran llegado siendo empujados por el viento pensó, pero no fue así entonces dijo._

_-Capitán, debemos ponernos los chalecos salva vidas y tratar de resistir la tormenta.- Hablo el menor siendo visto con susto por Yamazaki quien trago grueso y susurro._

_-Hagan lo que chico ha dicho, sujétense, esto se pondrá violento.-_

_Y dicho y hecho, las olas eran enormes, apenas y podían sostenerse y el viento acompañado de la lluvia que quemaba los rostros de los que ahí estaban, tratando de sobrevivir, los relámpagos que no dejaban de suscitarse, además del enorme oleaje todo era terrible, los hombres se habían refugiado en las literas, oraban para que la tormenta se fuera y ellos quedaran intactos, pero un enorme trueno, que cayó en el hasta de las poleas en las redes, causo el apagón en la nave y por consiguiente un incendio._

_-Hay que apagar el fuego.- Grito Yamazaki.- ¿Quién va a ayudarme?-_

_-Yo señor.- Dijo Toraichi de prisa, corriendo con el chico, mirando a los hombres dentro aterrados y envueltos en su miedo, el capitán salió de prisa y grito._

_-Es fuego ocasionado por electricidad necesitaras esto.- Grito, entregándole una lona de plástico.- Toraichi se subió rápidamente los hierros y a costa de movimientos súbitos Yamazaki grito._

_-Ten cuidado chico.-_

_-Lo se.- En cuanto el llego arriba logro apagar el fuego apresurado, pero, otro nuevo relámpago le hizo ver lo que se venía, una enorme ola más alta que los templos que él conocía se elevó al costado derecho.- Oh no…-_

_-BAJA DE AHÍ.- Ya fue muy tarde cuando por fin la ola los azoto, Toraichi se pegó duro en la frente, dejando un severo corte, mientras todo a su alrededor se movía, solo alcanzo a escuchar el grito de todos; al reaccionar, la embarcación había desaparecido y él estaba solo, en ese vaivén violento, ajustado y sangrando gritaba, el nombre de alguno de sus compañeros pero no logro escuchar nada, mas sin embargo, al fondo logro ver un bulto, sobre un barril de plástico que flotaba, Toraichi nadó como nunca lo hizo, era un excelente nadador y aunque la tormenta fuera severa, el chaleco y sus fuerzas podrían salvarlo. Llego a la cercanía de aquel barril y susurro notando claramente de quien se trataba._

_-¡CAPITAN!-_

_-Toraichi, estas vivo.-_

_-Sí, resista.- Dijo tomando la cuerda del barril.-Lo llevare a la orilla…- Susurro, mirando a todos lados solo miraba olas enormes relámpagos y viento mezclado con lluvia, sus lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro, no podía encontrar la costa, el miedo lo invadió, pues si nadaba en vano directo a mar abierto seria el fin de ambos, trago grueso y antes de que otra ola los azotará Yamazaki susurro._

_-Dile a mi hijo que lo quiero mucho, que cuide mucho a su esposa y tu muchacho, NADA, NADA CONTRA LA MAREA.-_

_-Señor Yamazaki.- Susurro por ultimo siendo golpeados por otra enorme ola, el agua los azoto de inmediato, lanzándolo al fondo en donde la tranquilidad se podía vivir, a diferencia de la superficie, admiro el barco hundirse y con él sus amigos y el capitán, quiso quedarse en ese sitio pero, no lo hizo, en su cabeza y en su corazón solo estaba su familia, se agarró del barril e inicio a mover las piernas, pero en otro severo oleaje él se golpeó contra el gancho de metal que llevaba a un costado el artefacto flotante…_

*S~&amp;~R*

-Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.- Susurro el con las lágrimas bañándole las mejillas, Senna se acercó a él y dio pequeños golpes en su hombro susurrando.

-Muchacho cuando te encontré, tenías esto en su mano, a lo mejor despertaste y querías saber quiénes eran.- Dijo entregando una fotografía en la que aparecían sus familiares.- Toraichi limpio sus lágrimas y se puso en pie diciendo.

-Muchas gracias señor Senna.-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Voy a volver.-

-Pero todos en tu hogar deben pensar que estás muerto.-

Matsuoka se detuvo y susurro.- Tiene razón… debo llamar primero a alguien.- Susurro.- ¿Tiene teléfono?-

-No pero hay uno en el pueblo, Kouji llévalo.-

-Si.- Ambos salieron de aquella pequeña casa de madera humilde y triste, mientras el viejo suspiraba hondo y susurraba.- Por mucho tiempo estuve pidiendo a los dioses que regresara tu memoria muchacho…-

*S~&amp;~R*

En Iwaki… Iwatobi.

Un hombre de avanzada edad, revisaba los papeles revueltos en su escritorio, parecía un sinfín de cosas sin resolver, a su lado su hijo, un hombre de gafas y cabello castaño, le ayudaba a reunir todos los documentos, los cuales pertenecían a la familia Matsuoka la que el represento desde que Noguro, falleció, el hombre tomaba un largo suspiro, no podía creer que la situación en concreto a la herencia estaba tan deplorable, Ren había dividido las acciones y había dejado la mitad a Ken, quien no tenía derecho según su juicio.

-¿Rin, muchacho en dónde estás?- Cuestionaba el hombre triste y sacándose las gafas en sus temblorosas manos para rascarse los cansados parpados y susurrar.- SI este chico no aparece, el testamento se desestimará y Ken...-

-Padre, no te hace bien preocuparte demás.-

-Lo se Nagito…- Expuso tomando una pastilla, y tal parecía que el presentimiento de que algo fuerte se avecinaba lo hizo tomarse su medicamento, el teléfono del hogar timbro, la criada respondió al llamado y enseguida se presentó corriendo y susurrando apresurada.

-Señor, Tokiya, una llamada de Kushiro, Hokkaido…-

Ambos padre e hijo se impresionaron.

-Dice ser… Toraichi MATSUOKA.-

El adulto como el hijo se pusieron de pie de inmediato, rápidamente tomo el teléfono en sus manos y susurro.-¿Toraichi?-

_**-Dios que alivio.-**_

-TORAICHI EN VERDAD ERES TÚ.-

_**-Si…. Soy yo, he regresado.-**_

-IMPOSIBLE.-

-_**Clámate viejo, te lo explicare luego,… por ahora quiero que me mandes un transporte a Hokkaido.-**_

-Pero ¿en verdad eres tú?-

_**-Si esto te convencerá**_…- Susurro por la línea.- _**Eres Tokiya Seikko, el abogado de mi padre Noguro Matsuoka, quien te pidió dejarme a mi toda la herencia y la cual se la entregue por completo a mi Hijo Rin Matsuoka.-**_

-ERES TÚ.-

_**-¿Dime algo, como están todos?-**_

-Todo está mal, aquí, tu esposa…- Seikko se silenció.-Toraichi necesitamos hablar, personalmente mi hijo ira por ti.-

_**-Claro.-**_

-Por ahora pido tu permiso y autorización, para congelar los fondos de la empresa y las acciones.-

_**-¿Por qué?-**_

-Eso te lo explicare después, no pienso permitir que la industria de tu padre siga despilfarrándose.-

_**-Está bien, te doy todo mi permiso hazlo**_…- La llamada paso a manos de Nagito quien apuntaba apresurado la dirección y correría de prisa a buscar al hombre dueño único de las industrias, padre de Rin y de Gou, Seikko había hecho las llamadas correspondientes a todos los bancos y cumplido los procesos correspondientes.

*S~&amp;~R*

Al día siguiente Iwatobi…

Caminaban en dirección de la clínica del doctor, Sousuke decidió acompañarlos, puesto que por lo ocurrido ayer, no dejaría solo a Rin por nada del mundo, ya llevaban un buen tramo recorrido desde al terminal del metro en el centro urbano de Iwatobi cuando de pronto Nagisa hablo emocionado.

-¡YA HEMOS LLEGADO, MIREN!- Señaló el número del edificio.

-Bueno llego el momento entonces.- Susurraron tanto Haru como Rin, no sabían si ese medico seria de confianza aunque Rice se los haya recomendado no les daba tan buena espina, entraron por la puerta de vidrio y pasaron otra más, para enfocarse en una oficina aburrida tapizada de cuadros y una mesita al centro con revistas y periódicos actualizados, Nagisa se fue a sentar mientras Rin y Sousuke se acercaban al escritorio de la recepcionista la cual hablo.

-Bienvenido, mi nombre es Yuki ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-

-Tenemos cita con el doctor…-

-¿Qué doctor?-

-A esa es una buena pregunta.-

-RIN NO SABES EL NOMBRE DE TU DOCTOR.-

-Eh, es que después de hacerme tantas preguntas por teléfono se me olvido preguntar.-

-Oh usted es el que llamo ayer.- La chica se sonrojó.- No se preocupe el doctor Sato Shigino, lo recibirá en unos minutos.

-SATO…-Hablo Rin.-

-Shigino.- Expuso Sousuke.

Ahora escucharon ambos abrirse una puerta con cierto pelos rosas saliendo con el uniforme de una preparatoria privada puesto y susurrando.-Si ya te dije que estoy bien solo iré a la escuela y…-

-¡KISUMI!- Hablaron todos en coro, el chico se giró de prisa y grito.

¡OH, HARU, MAKOTO, RIN, SOUSUKE, NAGISA!- Grito emocionado.-¿Eh que hacen aquí?-

-Pues…- Inicio a hablar Sousuke.-

-NADA NOS CONFUNDIMOS DE EDIFICIO.-Grito apresurado Rin.

-Señor Matsuoka el doctor Shigino lo está esperando.-

-AHG!-

-Ohhhh.- Kisumi sonrió y susurro disimulado.- ¿Qué está pasando?- Se divertía preguntando y haciéndose el loco el ya sabía todo, mientras Rin intentaba escapar de Kisumi, Haruka por otro lado que estaba sentado en las sillas esperando a Matsuoka, se puso en pie iba camino a la salida cuando Kisumi se le colgó de un hombro y murmuro.

HARU, ¿TU TAMBIEN QUE HACES AQUÍ?- Reía maléfico.

-Bueno de todos modos te ibas a enterar.- Susurro Sousuke, tomando a Rin antes de que este saliera huyendo como Haru, Kisumi se tranquilizó y admiro a cada uno de los chicos, más a Rin quien ya presentaba una pasnita tierna.

-¡No me digan que están?-

Yuki, en donde está mi paciente llevo horas esperándolo.- Gritaba Sato saliendo del despacho y notando al grupo de chicos, trago grueso y susurro.-Oh cielos.-

Kisumi sonrió y dijo.- Vaya, mira papá, se te hicieron las cosas muy fáciles.-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Kisumi?.

-Ya lo sabrás Rin.- Respondió.- Por ahora vamos todos adentro.- Los empujo a todos, incluso a Nagisa quien susurro.

-Eh… yo no quiero entrar.-

-Vamos Nagisa que a ti también te interesa la plática.- Dijo empujándolo, pero deteniéndose.- un Momento en donde está el otro chico.-

-¿Rei?-

-Si él.-

-Está en Tokio estudiando.-

-Oh, bueno luego le hacemos saber.- Dijo emocionado entrando al despacho y azotando la puerta con prisa, adentro todos eran observados por padre e hijo los cuales cuchichiaban entre ellos y susurraban que no sabían cómo decirles lo que tenían que decirles, Rin se hartó y dijo.

-Ok ya basta, no pase horas aguantando hacer pipí para que ustedes no se decidan a hablar.- gruñó.- Estoy cansando tengo hambre y estos dos se mueven demasiado.- gruñó adolorido.

-Rin cálmate.-

-TU CALLATE SOUSUKE.-

-Yo no sé qué hacemos aquí.- Murmuro Haru.

-Haru… sabes que debemos ver al doctor también.-

-Bueno, está bien, por favor siéntense.- Dijo mirando a Yuki poner la última silla en el despacho.- Gracias Yuki.- La chica asintió y se salió de ahí de inmediato, Sato se acomodó la garganta y susurro.- Bueno como podrán ver están aquí por algo que le está ocurriendo a uno de ustedes.- Señaló a Rin.-

-No, solo me mire a mí también Haruka está igual.-

-Rin…- Susurro Haru sonrojado.

-QUEEEEE TU TAMBIEN HARU.- Grito emocionado Kisumi, abrazándolo, mientras Haru le quitaba la mano de enzima y susurraba.

-No me abraces, para ya, aléjate.- De forma inerte y neutral, Nagisa se reía con ganas.

-Bueno em, estem, entonces creo que tendremos que examinarlos a todos.- Susurro el médico.- Escuchen, esto es verdaderamente duro para ustedes que están jóvenes, pero pese a que creo que tienen una vida de libertinaje tremenda, tengo que contarles, cuando nacieron sus padres decidieron ponerles nombres de chicas por que nacieron con algo demás… -

-Intersexuales.- Susurro Nagisa.- Eso nos lo explico Rice-chan.-

-Si exacto, a muchos los intentaron tratar, ese fue tu caso Hazuki-san.- Nagisa agacho la mirada tristemente.- Es probable que tu estés exento a este tipo de sucesos extraordinarios.-

-Señor Sato, eso hubiera sido de mucha ayuda si me lo hubieran dicho antes.- Expuso serio Nagisa.- Yo perdí un bebé hace poco.- Kisumi se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-Cielos…- Susurro Sato.- Deberé hacerte una ecografía en estos momentos al igual que a todos.-

-Oiga a mí no me mire.- Susurro Sousuke.- Yo estoy sano.-

-Jejeje, seria lindo vengarme de esto Sou.-

-Ni se te ocurra.- Dijo, el moreno.

-No tranquilo, Yamazaki, tenemos el listado de las personas afectadas en mi poder, tú no eres uno de ellos, pero ustedes si…- Miro a cada uno de ellos, Makoto trago grueso mientras que Haru le sujetaba la mano y le miraba con las mejillas rojas y susurraba.

-¿Makoto tú también?-

El mencionado soltaba un suspiro y susurraba.- Haru, porque te hice caso.-

-Es probable que ambos estemos…-

Todas las cabezas se giraron a ver a ambos chicos, Rin se rascaba el oído y susurraba.- ¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Haru piensas que Makoto también pueda estar embarazado?-

Haru se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se juntó de hombros, mientras el castaño sudaba una gotita y suspiraba.-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes en la cama?- Cuestionaba Sousuke impactado.

-¿69?- Expuso Nagisa, riendo nervioso.

Ambos estaban rojos y llenos de vergüenza.

-Bueno primero el que interesa.- Rin quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja susurro, cruzando una pierna.

-Nahhh, Doc chéquelos a ellos primero.- Sonrió divertido.

-Rin…- Murmuraron ambos en coro cabizbajos.

Sousuke soltaba un largo aliento y mustiaba.- Esto no puede ser verdad ¿Ustedes lo hacen todo juntos?.-

-Bueno, vamos, al consultorio.- Caminaban como si iban al matadero, Makoto murmuraba.

-Tenía que hacerte caso.-

-Lo siento.-

-Haru baka.-

-Gomen…- Se disculpaba, entraron al consultorio y enseguida admiraron el monitor y una camilla.

-Bien quien va primero.- Empujaron a Makoto, pero este se giró y empujo a Haruka y el quedo al frente.- De acuerdo Nanase-san primero.- El ambiente se tornó silencioso, Rin estaba cruzado de brazos Nagisa había robado dulces de la entrada y se comía una paleta al igual que Kisumi quien emocionado admiraba lo que ocurría.- Por favor sube un poco tu camisa, y baja tus pantalones.

-No lo hará.- Susurro Makoto.

-¿Si se desnudó contigo debe hacerlo?- Impactados Rin y Makoto notaron como Nanase se casi desnudo.

-Oye, oye, no solo hasta abajo del ombligo, ¿Traes traje de baño?- Sota sudo una gotita.

-Es Iwatobi, pedo nadar cuando quiera.- Susurro con calma Haru.

-Bueno.- Suspiro depositando el líquido transparente en la parte baja de su ombligo…- Veamos si se ve algo, aunque, owwww, la emoción me ha ganado ja, ja, ja, que falta de profesionalismo, ¿Cuántos meses dices tener?-

-No tengo la menor idea.-

-Eso es cierto lo hemos estado haciendo muchas veces.- Makoto se cubrió la boca al soltar aquello.

-Santo cielo, niños USEN CONDON.-gruñó el medico cuando de pronto noto el bultito reconocido, Nagisa quien había permanecido un poco aislado a lo que pasaba decidió salirse del consultorio, Kisumi noto aquello y fue tras él, pero en cuanto a Sato y Haru quien miraba atento la pantalla y susurraba.

-Es pequeño.-

-¿Puedes verlo?-

-Si.- Expuso el joven.- Solo falta tener imaginación, parece un trucidó de carne con piernas y manos y una cabecita.-

-Tú tienes un buen ojo muchacho.- Decía escribiendo en su libreta.- Efectivamente según el peso y el diámetro creo que rondas las 10 semanas.-

-¡QUE!- Se preguntó Makoto austado.-Un segundo ¿entonces?, Haru esto paso en AUSTRALIA!- gruñó atrevido.-Tú me dijiste que no estabas así.- gruñó mas.- ME ENGAÑASTE.-

-Oye yo no sabía nada hasta ahora.-

-Pero ahora, ¿qué va a pasar?-

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo Makoto.- Empujo Rin, notando que el turno de el moreno había finalizado.- recuéstate y deja que te revisen.-

-HARU~- Lloriqueo, notando como este se posaba a su lado aun limpiando su bajo vientre,

-Tranquilícese Tachibana a lo mejor no Haru no pudo perforar la membrana que sus padres mandaron a sellar.-

-¿De qué habla, mis padres sabían esto?-

-Sí, su madre parecía contenta pero su padre me pidió que por su bien le ayudara a sellar ese conducto.-

-…- Makoto sintió el frio invadir su estómago plano y tremendamente lleno de músculos abdominales, estaba temblando le daba miedo si era eso lo que pasaba y Haru también estaba así era una situación que denominaba como un TERRIBLE CAOZ.-

-oh…- Escucho del médico.

-¿OH, QUE, QUE PASA CON OH?- Gritaba loco y abrumado.

Rin y Sousuke dejaban de ver el monitor y observaban al pobre castano con pena.

-Ups, Makoto.-

Tachibana rápidamente sintió una mano fría tomar una de las suyas y noto a Haru emocionado y llorando.-Makoto, te amo.-

-¡Qué PASA!-

Sato sonreía divertido, mientras que impactado decía.- Este chico es bueno de verdad, tiene buenos genes.-

-¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HABLANDO?- Gritaba Tachibana.

-Que… ese puntito ahí es el cigoto, de unas mmm tres semanas.-

Makoto se desmayó.-MAKOTO.- Gritaron todos enseguida, Yuki llego con un algodón y alcohol, refrescaron a Tachibana quien susurro.

-Haru, tuve un sueño raro…. Soné que tú y yo estábamos embarazados.-

-Lo estamos.-

-QUE.- Volvió a caer.

Rin y Sousuke no dejaban de reírse, pero antes de si quiera seguir riendo notaron que Nagisa no estaba, Rin susurro.-¿Nagisa, en donde esta?-

-Oh el otro chico está afuera con Kisumi-san, parece que está llorando.- Makoto dejo de poner cara de muerte, observo a todos ahí y susurro.

-Nagisa… debe sentirse muy mal.-

-Debemos ir con él.-

-No en estos casos Kisumi es la mejor opción.- Susurro Sato.- Ahora Matsuoka-san ¿puedes por favor acóstate acá…?-

-Claro.- Dijo el yendo con calma a la camilla y abriendo su camisa el doctor dijo.

-Vaya va creciendo rápido, Rice me mando tu archivo dice que son Gemelos.-

-Así, es…-

-Pareces orgulloso de ello.-

-Lo estoy.-

-Me alegra…- Dijo con emoción, para iniciar la ecografía, en tanto inicio, Sousuke, Makoto, Haru incluso Yuki estaban impactados al ver esos lindos niños, estar muy bien juntitos en una misma bolsa.

-QUE LINDOS.- Grito Yuki, emocionada.

-Todo está muy bien Rin, me agrada como se ve el tamaño y el peso, y parecen moverse como locos, más que todo las piernas, de seguro se la pasan dado patadas todo el tiempo.-

-Ag….- Suspiro Rin.- Imagínese como me siento.-

-Bueno…- Dejo de imprimir las tres fotografías para los tres futuros padres.- Hoy no fue una visita seria, la otra semana quiero verlos a los tres para hablar con cada uno y hacerles un examen físico, aunque Rice ya te hizo uno Rin, según leí en tu archivo estuviste a punto de sufrir un desprendimiento de placenta.-

-Si…-

-Bueno relájate, debes estar relajado, porque si te estresas demasiado podrías sufrir una preclamsia y no queremos eso,… los tres deben cuidarse, no hacer tareas que los pongan en peligro, sé que son hombres y que probablemente ninguno esperaba esto, pero algo increíble ha sucedido en Iwatobi pequeños milagros se han dado… por ahora, Makoto debo ordenarte unos exámenes de sangre para descifrar el tiempo y las condiciones de tu cuerpo, Nanase se ve muy bien.- El aludido interrumpió.

-Señor Shigino, ¿Podría preguntarle algo?-

-Dime.-

-¿Puedo nadar?-

-HARU.- Gritaron hasta incluso Sousuke.

-Ya viste lo que paso la última vez eso no va a pasar.- Grito furioso Tachibana.

-Mmm, la natación es sana para estos casos, previene calambres y retención de líquidos además de energizar las palpitaciones del corazón, además del sexo son actividades que ayudan mucho a los bebes a tener una buen crecimiento.- Sonrió.- Eso creo que responde a tu pregunta ¿no?-

-Si…-

-Pero no hagas saltos, ni clavados eso podría causar movimientos bruscos y puedes perder a tu bebe, nadie quiere eso ¿Verdad?-

-CLARO QUE NO.-

-Bueno, están todos bien, ya pueden irse, con respecto a Hazuki, ¿Podrían decirle que quiero verlo la otra semana también? Quisiera saber que ocurrió con él.-

-Claro.- Los chicos ya se retiraban, al salir del despacho, Kisumi hacia reír a montones a Nagisa ya no parecía estar triste el rubio, quien cuestiono animado a sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Makoto también esta embarazado.-

-¡QUEEEE NO ME LA CREO!- Grito agitado.- Debo contarle a Rei-chan.- Estaba impactado, no podía creerlo, tampoco los chicos que miraban a un emocionado Nagisa, Rin vio salir a Haru, Makoto y Nagisa a la calle mientras este se acercaba a Kisumi y cuestionaba.

-¿Oye, que hiciste?-

-Nada… algún día lo sabrás Rin.- Dijo, para tomar sus manos y juntarlas.- Me encanta que mis dos mejores amigos estén juntos.-

-Bueno… solo paso.- Dijo indignado Yamazaki

-Siempre de serio.- Sonrió Kisumi, pero luego miro la hora y grito.- Oh debo irme, nos vemos la otra semana, cuídense mucho y rin…-

-¿Dime?-

-ESTAS ENOOOOOORME.-

-HIJO DEEEE.-

-Cálmate.- Susurro Sousuke deteniendo a su novio de arrancarle la cabeza al Shigino, ya estaban yendo a casa de nuevo cuando el celular de Rin sonó como loco entonces el respondió.

-¿Hola?-

_**-RIN, QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE HICISTE.- **_

-Ren, oye no me grites cálmate.-

_**-IDIOTA, FUISTE TU, DIME SI FUISTE TU.-**_

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- Cuestionaba agitado el joven a su lado Sousuke cuestiono.

-¿Qué PASA?-

-Es Ren, me acusa de hacer algo.-

El sonido de los trenes se esparció por todo el lugar, mientras Rin recibía un mensaje de texto de Gou, corto a su madre ya que no le entendía ni una pizca de lo que la mujer gritaba, cuando abrió el mensaje agrando la mirada y susurro.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Los cuatro chicos se juntaron a Rin quien rápidamente entraba al link que su hermana le había mandado, en un texto, era un hilo que lo llevo a un canal de noticias, en este se escuchaba.

"_**Hoy ha sido un MARTES OSCURO y sorpresivo para la mega industrias Matsuoka, las oficinas amanecieron abarrotadas de periodistas los cuales querían saber, el porqué de los cierres de varias tiendas de la tan cotizada marca de ropa, y la razón es esta, las acciones y todos los activos y contratos de la empresa han sido congelados, actualmente las cuentas bancarias de la familia han sido cerradas y las propiedades rodeadas de policía, pues nadie tiene derecho a entrar o sacar nada…"**_

-Rin ¿pero qué ha pasado?-

-No tengo idea…- Susurro el, quitando la noticia y entrando a su cuenta de bancos electrónica, comenzó a sudar helado y susurro.- No hay nada, mis activos están a cero.-

-¿De qué hablas Rin?-

-El dinero que me pasaban por la pensión de mi papá, ya no está, más bien está congelado.-

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?- Rin tragaba grueso un claro mareo se presentó ante pensar que por su culpa toda la familia había salido afectada, pues.- El testamento se caducó.- Expuso con voz suave.- Ahora las acciones los bienes todo va a ser… del gobierno.- Trago grueso.

-No digas eso, no pueden hacerlo.- Expuso Sousuke.

-¿Y qué demonios sabes tú?-

-Antes de lesionarme estaba estudiando para entrar a una universidad de leyes, afortunadamente ser un poco.- Susurro, Sousuke.- Esto no puede estar pasando a menos que alguien, el dueño de todos los bienes haya mandado a hacer una auditoria y haya congelado los activos.-

-¿Entonces por eso Ren preguntaba si fui yo?-

-Exacto.

-¿Pero Sousuke si no fui yo quien lo hizo?- Todos se miraban confundidos, no entendían nada de lo que pasaba…

**Ustedes y yo sabemos quién fueeee!**

**¿Qué les a parecido el movimiento en mi pieza de ajedrez? Saben siempre dude que Toraichi esté muerto, no pudo haber pasado a menos que haya sido tragado por el peso del barco O.O!**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado y tachan! En lugar de pista de MAKOTO les solté la bomba (se cubre tras su laptop) por favor no me maten ToT oh cielos ohhhhh cielos Rin y su papi se van a reencontrar pero cuando y que pasara con Ken cuando se entere que toda la herencia, sera cobrada esto me suena a que algo muy malo va a pasar ToT espero que no sea tan graveeee!**

**En el siguiente capitulo, tendremos los síntomas de Mako-chan y una feliz, noticia para Rei y Nagisa n_n me falta la reconciliación de ellos dosh y claro, el mega lemon de Haru y Makoto (Que ya se los debo u.u) en fin ya no doy mas spoiler y nos vemos en 15 dias! (Si ahora si a esperarse por que debo cumplir con otras labores! Pero agradezco sus lecturas y sus comentarios las amo! Y los amo!**

**SALUDOS A MI AMADA SHEWOLF89 te quiero mucho preciosa y a mi queridita bella Kenneth-chan te adoro bella!**

**A Nozomy, Lizup, Blue Oneechan, Misa Aoyagi… etto son muchas pero a todas las tengo en mi kokorito asi que las saludo igual besos bellas nos vemos luegooooo (Sale corriendo repartiendo flores y condones)**

**JAJAJAJAJAJA LOL!**

**Oh si una ultima cosa muy importante por cierto... Por ahi alguien pregunto si Iwatobi se llamaba el pueblo de los chicos, pero me entere de fuente muy importante que Iwatobi no existe es mas, ese nombre fue sacado de la ciudad o prefecturia de IWAKI... aSI QUE POCO A POCO IRE CAMBIANDO ESE DETALLE OK gracias!**


	12. Discusiones que llevan al amor

**Hola chiquitas uy estoy en el hospital con mi cunada (voy a ser tía! Se suponía nacería el 5 de julio plas ) en fin espero les agrade he tenido una semana muy dura y pesada y bueno fue difícil terminarlo y lo estoy subiendo vía el hospital xD pero me esta dando ideas para los partos muajajaj! Bueno espero os agrade!**

**Gracias a mi lectoras y a las que postean y claro a Keneth, a mi amada Shewolf89 y a mis lindas bellas y preciosas seguidoras n_n espero les guste el sexoso lemon de Mako Haru! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Contra la marea.**

**By: **

**Aurora la maga.**

**12: Sensaciones y discusiones que llevan al amor.**

Los días transcurrieron con calma, la situación en la familia Matsuoka se volvió un tremendo caos, había transcurrido dos semanas más desde que todo se congelo y Ren no podía creerlo, mucho menos Ken quien le echo la culpa a Rin de todo lo que estaba pasando; mas sin embargo, el grupo familiar se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver a la persona responsable, que a su tiempo saldría a la luz. Dado a las órdenes de los jueces y de la policía de no entrar a las propiedades, Ren tuvo que buscar asilo en casa de los Yamazaki.

Cosa que no vio nada bien Rin y mucho menos Sousuke.

Souta enseguida que escuchó lo que pasaba de labios de Rin busco a Ren y le ofreció su ayuda y su hogar para quedarse, el corazón de ese hombre rebasaba las fronteras de la humildad, era un ejemplo a seguir un padre abnegado comprensivo y totalmente atento, Ren ante terminarse el poco dinero en efectivo que tenía no tubo opción más que aceptar. En cuanto a Ken nada se supo de él, luego de la fabulosa discusión que tuvo con Ren poco se supo. Gou también sería enviada de regreso a Iwatobi, ya que sus estudios no se podían costear en la universidad.

El calor en aquel pequeño y modesto hogar se percibió de manera literal, Sakura preparaba comida para ocho, pues Gou llegaría temprano hoy, siendo escoltada por Nagisa y Rei desde Tokio.

Mientras ella cocinaba junto con Sousuke, el ojo rubí escuchaba de su madre la cual observaba a su hijo arreglar la mesa.

\- No puedo creer, que esté viviendo en este asqueroso lugar.-

Rin ya estaba acostumbrado a las quejas de su madre, pero hablar mal de la casa que te daba un lugar donde vivir eso si no lo soporto, dejo caer un vaso con fuerza en la mesa y miro a su progenitora con rabia, la cual cuestiono.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-

Rin no tuvo opción más que suspirar y acercarse a ella, se cruzó de brazos y gruño.- Porque tú no tienes vergüenza Ren.-

La mujer admiró a su hijo, traía una pequeña coleta que aferraba sus cabellos rojos rebeldes y una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Ya deja de llamarme así, soy tu madre.-

-Lo dejaste de ser cuando te fuiste con ese idiota… ¿Qué por cierto en donde esta? ¿Acaso no son marido y mujer? ¿Qué hay de en las buenas y en las malas?- Rin picaba con ganas el orgullo de su madre la cual agachaba más la mirada y susurraba.

-Que sabe un mocoso, como tú de esas cosas.-

-Quizás no sabré mucho, pero al menos es lo que el verdadero amor es y he vivido en un ambiente humilde a comparación tuya madre.- La mujer elevó la mirada furiosa, estuvo a punto de ponerse a discutir con Rin cuando Sakura apareció y dijo poniéndose al medio.

-El almuerzo está listo.- Dijo con ganas de querer cortar la tensión que se estaba creando.- Rin corazón, ¿Podrías ayudar a Sousuke a servir la comida?-

-Claro…- El chico se fue chasqueando la lengua mirando con odio a su madre, la cual miro a otro lado y susurro.

-No era necesario que te metieras, Sakura.-

-Ren, vamos relájate, sé que estas molesta por lo que está pasando pero… no solucionaras nada si te la pasas peleando con tu hijo.-

-Ese tonto, me debe una buena explicación, ¡MIRA QUE ACOSTARSE CON SOUSUKE Y ENCIMA QUEDAR EMBARAZADO!-

Sakura suspiro hondamente y tornando sus cejas en preocupación o más bien tolerancia extrema, elevo sus manos y las juntó diciendo.- Lo hicieron por que se aman, querida.-

-¿Amarse?-

Ren iba a contradecir a la que tenía a su frente, pero en cuestión de segundos el timbre de la casa sonó, Sakura rápidamente se movió a abrir la puerta mientras decía.

-Debe ser Gou y los chicos.- Dijo emocionada, mientras la mujer muy parecida a su hija pero en personalidad a Rin, observaba a este al lado de Sousuke, la mirada de Ren cambio por un momento al ver a su hijo riendo y bromeando con el joven Yamazaki, le pareció verdaderamente interesante esa unión, pero no podía aceptarla, tenía tantos planes para Rin. Ella también deseaba que su hijo llevara los pasos y cumpliera los logros que su padre no logró.

-La historia se repite.- Suspiró para sí misma, mirando a un costado a través de la puerta de vidrios que daba al jardín.- _"Hacia mucho que no me sentía tan tranquila, este ambiente aunque me cuesta trabajo admitirlo, es el mejor." – _Su pecho se sintió vacío al recordar la corta vida llena de alegría y humildad al lado de Toraichi, una lagrima rodó por uno de sus ojos con suma dificultad ella era una mujer que no lloraba con facilidad.-_"¿Cuando me convertí en un monstro ciego?" _–Se preguntó internamente, escuchando las voces de los recién llegados al fondo, la mueca de su rostro mostró dolor y desesperación, las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles desde que su esposo no estaba, el peso de la herencia había caído en sus hombros.

Escuchó pasos a su lado y la voz reconocida para ella que decía.- Oye… ya está listo todo, ven a comer.-Rin analizó mejor a su madre la cual no le daba la cara solo miraba al jardín; sin embargo sus juveniles ojos descifraron el recorrido de aquellas lágrimas, Rin agachó un poco su rostro masajeo con su mano parte de su cuello y tratando de no forzar su orgullo le llamo.-Mamá.- Ren se quedó impresionada, giró lentamente su cabeza en dirección del de la coleta, admiraba a su hijo de mejor manera y puedo apreciar su rostro preocupado, Ren suspiró hondo y dijo indignada.

-Hasta que por fin me dices mamá.-

-No pienso pelear contigo frente a Gou.-Mustió al notar la inquebrantable personalidad de su madre, sin duda Rin había sacado ese carácter tan terco.

-Jah, siempre protegiendo a tu hermana.- Expuso poniéndose en pie y elevando su mano para revolver los cabellos rojos de su hijo con ganas quien susurro.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Estas engordando.-

Rin se puso rojo.- Tu sa-sabes por qué es.-

-Ja, ja, ja, estas todo rojo.-

-Mamá.- Gritaba Gou tirándosele encima a la mujer la cual le abrazó con ganas, Sakura, Sousuke, Rei y Nagisa admiraban la escena, la mayor susurró.

-Aunque es una mujer dura es una madre cariñosa.-

-Eso espero.- Susurró Sousuke.- Porque no me lo pareció en el hospital.-

-Hijo.- Expuso Sakura con un rostro un tanto preocupado y triste, admiró el perfil de su hijo, la expresión en su rostro era de tristeza el cual agregó.-Solo esta estresada.-

-Me odia.-

-Sou-chan solo dale tiempo.-

-La madre de Rin-san es muy bonita.- Exponía Rei acomodando sus gafas.-Se parece mucho a Gou-san.-

-Si…-

-Bueno a comer todos.- Aplaudía Sakura, con prisa se movieron todos a la mesa…

*S~&amp;~R*

El día se fue nuevamente, era un jueves tranquilo en la vida agitada de dos chicos que estudiaban en Tokio, Makoto arreglaba todo para irse, mientras admiraba aun el papel que hace dos días le llego desde Iwaki, con los resultados de sus análisis, se sentó en el sillón de la sala y volvió a soltar un suspiro como en los días anteriores, largo y desquiciantemente preocupado, Haru pasó a su lado ya con sus ropas deportivas y susurró un poco serio.

-¿De nuevo viendo ese documento?-

-Es que no puedo creerlo.-

-Pues, ahí está escrito, tu resultado, Makoto.-

-Pero Haru-chan~- Expuso con un real puchero.- Se suponía que yo te cuidaría a ti… ¿Ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer?-

-Obviamente nos cuidaremos uno al otro.-Murmuró, llegando al recibidor y poniéndose los tenis.- Y ya te dije que dejes el Chan.-

-Pero Haru…- Llamaba angustiado el castaño, también poniéndose los zapatos y justo cuando terminaba de colocárselos, Haru se acercó a él, le miro profundamente con esos ojos azules y haciendo temblar a Tachibana quien dio un paso atrás y su espalda se encontró con la pared, Haru por otro lado se acorto aún más la distancia entre ambos para besarlo y susurrar entre sus labios.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien.-

-Okay…- Susurró con un leve sonrojó, abrieron la puerta y caminaron juntos a la estación del metro mientras lo hacían Makoto cuestionaba.- ¿Haru hasta cuando iras al club?-

-Hasta que se note.- Respondió frío y mirando al frente.

-¡Qué! ¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Si… quiero nadar, el doctor dijo que no era peligroso.-

Makoto dibujaba una sonrisa, admirando a su chico, el cual aunque la situación fuera tremendamente extraña en su cuerpo el no cambiaba su amor al agua.-Sí, pero también dijo que dejaras los clavados.-

-Despreocúpate, ya le dije al entrenador que no hare eso por razones que no puedo explicarle.-

El castaño cerró sus ojos y fue presa de un largo suspiro de alivio.-Al menos eso me tranquiliza.-

-¿Y tú?-

Makoto le observo expectante.-¿Yo que Haru?- Cuestionó inocente, mientras su amado le miraba de reojo.

-¿Hasta cuándo dejaras la universidad?-

-Yo… ¿Por qué?-

-Pues…- Nanase se detuvo al frente de Tachibana y sin pensarlo dos veces toco el abdomen de Makoto sobre su ropa.

-¡HARU!- Tomó la mano del chico y miró a todos lados, alguno que otro curiosos les quedo mirando con ganas de preguntar qué era lo que hacían esos dos chicos, Makoto reinició la caminata y jalaba a Haru, hasta el primer vagón que vio abierto, ya adentro se acomodaron en las bancas, sinceramente a veces, la honestidad de su pareja le sacaba de sus casillas pero eso era precisamente lo que lo había hecho enamorarse de él, claro además de ese sentimiento de dependencia del menor, aunque ¿Quién de los dos sentía eso más? Makoto suspiró hondamente y acarició su cien al mismo tiempo que susurraba.-Yo seguiré hasta donde pueda.-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-Sí, Haru… no importa, los comentarios ni nada de eso, a lo mucho dirán que he subido de peso nada más, de seguro mi estatura y compleción disimulara un poco.-

-¿Y qué hay de las actividades físicas?-

-Errr… mejor dejemos de hablar de eso, concentrémonos en el presente, ¿Quieres?-

-Está bien…- Haru fijó su mirada al frente y admiraba el paisaje pasar con rapidez por la ventana, mientras que Makoto observaba el piso, estaba preocupado realmente preocupado, la situación se había vuelto un poco extraña y ahora pensaba, más y más ¿Cómo solucionarían esto, cómo llegado el momento podrían los dos cuidarse el uno al otro?

Finalmente se separaron al llegar a la siguiente estación, quedaron en que se verían en el apartamento, Makoto llegaba a tiempo a la universidad, su cabeza estaba llena de preocupaciones, de expectativas de emociones tanto así que no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con una chica, el golpe fue tal que ella cayó al piso y este susurro.

-Lo lamento no me di cuenta yo…- Observó instintiva y rápidamente a la que había dejado caer al piso, se trataba de Yuiko.

-¡Oh, Tachibana-san!- Se levantó de prisa.- Perdona fue mi culpa por no ver dónde voy.-

-¡Tanaka-san! E-Esta bien fue mi culpa después de todo.-

-Bu-bueno, ya me voy.-

-Espera Tanaka-san, este…- Makoto se puso un poco nervioso la verdad es que no había hablado con la chica desde hace un mes y medio.- Yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra vez.-

Ella negó, sabiendo muy bien que la del error había sido ella no Makoto.- No Tachibana-san discúlpame tú a mí, de haber sabido que tenías ya una novia yo jamás…-

-Entiendo, entonces… ¿Por qué no regresas a la clase?-

-¿Me estas pidiendo que vuelva?-

-Sí, la verdad es que tus amigas te extrañan y extrañamente me pidieron que hablara contigo para que volvieras, eres una de las mejores según el maestro.-

-Oh bueno si tú me lo pides voy.- Dijo sonriendo.- Enseguida regreso, Ok.-

-Sí, me alegra.- Expuso con una sonrisa tierna marca Makoto, quien se despidió y continuó su camino, directamente a las aulas en su primera clase, pero no obstante el camino inicio a tornarse borroso, pestaño unas cuantas ocasiones y rascó sus ojos.-Mm que raro.- Dijo esto y continuó hasta entrar al salón en donde solo estaban tres alumnos, los demás como siempre llegaban tarde, el ambiente estudiantil era así en cada lugar y grado que asistieras, finalmente luego de unos 10 minutos el profesor apareció a la sala, con prisa fue iniciando la clase, él estaba concentrado en sus libros y apuntando lo más importante que explicaba aquel. Cuando un enorme tumbo se escuchó en su estómago, instintivamente llevó su mano a ese lugar y susurró, agachando su rostro.

-Mmg, ¿Qué, acaso no desayune ya?- Susurró, reconociendo aquel suceso como un llamado de atención de que tenía hambre mucha y esta estaba azotando al chico de mirada pacifica quien con enormes retorcijones de hambre llegó apresurado a la cafetería, se había comido el almuerzo de manera clandestina en las dos clases anteriores y ahora iba por más a este sitio.

Miraba con vergüenza la bandeja que tenía al frente, había comprado comida como Nagisa lo hacía, panes de la cafetería, refresco y un pastelito de chocolate, amaba el chocolate lo ponía de buen humor, por eso prefirió iniciar con este pequeño y bonito manjar. Lo tomó por la base y le quitó el papel que envolvía el pequeño pastel, que tenía una forma de Muffin, Tachibana agradaba de esas delicias, pero que no lo comía por la cantidad de grasas y azúcar que esta poseía. Había aprendido mucho de la comida estando bajo la dirección de Gou Matsuoka. Makoto sonrió al acordarse de las locuras del club de natación, al ver tanta comida chatarra en su bandeja susurró.

-Esto parece comida para Nagisa.- Soltó una risa suave.

-Hola.- Escuchó la voz de Yuiko al sentarse a su frente.

-Nng, Hola.- Decía mientras le hincaba el diente al pastelito.

-Que rico se ve todo, ¿Te gusta el pastelito de Chocolate?-

-Sí, es rico.- Susurró con calma.-

-Bueno. Bueno esto es raro, jamás te había visto comer de la cafetería, siempre traías tus bentos con arroz, concretas de pescado y ensaladas.-Mientras la chica hablaba y hablaba, Makoto siguió con la segunda mordida de su pastelito, más sin embargo y sin preverlo, aquello ya no le pareció tan sabroso, deposito lo que quedo en el platito de plástico y llevó una mano a su boca susurrando.

-Mmg, que raro.-

-¿Ne Makoto-san, que sucede?-

-Tanaka-san perdóname.- Dijo poniéndose en pie despacio y caminando en dirección al basurero en donde dejo ir toda la comida que había comprado y que probablemente no podría comer, pues un asco tremendo se formó en su boca.-¿Habrá sido el chocolate?- Cuestionó más aliviado luego de que aquello finalizara, suspiró hondo y sintió el dolor proveniente de su bolsillo al haber gastado tanto dinero en la cafetería para nada, sin más malestares se fue directo al gimnasio en donde tendría su clase práctica, la cual no se dio por que el profesor tuvo una emergencia, dado a esto, el día en la universidad se había terminado muy temprano.

-¿Entonces nos podemos ir?-

-Yo creo que si.- Respondía el maestro que había llegado a anunciar la emergencia del otro, Yuiko estaba un poco deprimida, era su oportunidad para volver a ver al maestro que dejo en el pasado por el asunto de Makoto y su declaración de amor, la chica se acercó a su ahora amigo y susurró.

-Qué pena ¿No es verdad?-

-Si es una pena, pero ya el lunes podrás volver a ver a ese maestro.-

-Si… ¿Nee Tachibana-san, qué tienes pensado hacer por el resto de la tarde?-

-Pues.- Decía poniéndose la mochila en su hombro y admirando la hora en su celular.- Pienso ir a la universidad del norte, en donde está el club de natación.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si…-

-Yo también voy para allá.-

Makoto se le quedo mirando confundido.-¿En serio? ¿Tu estas inscrita o algo?-

-No, mi hermano, comenzó su primer día hoy.-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, bueno si no te molesta puedo acompañarte así, llegó a tiempo y él no se enfadara por llegar tarde.- Makoto asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de dicha universidad.

*S~&amp;~R*

El ambiente deportivo se podía percibir en aquel campus lleno de universitarios, preparados para dar lo mejor en las diferentes ramas deportivas, estarían preparándose, bajo la tutela de los mejores profesionales de ese país, a comparación de los reclutadores o clubes privados a los cuales Rin perteneció, ellos afilaban aún más a sus candidatos para dar lo mejor fuera del país y representar con orgullo a Japón. Aquella universidad era reconocida como la más prestigiosa y profesional.

Podías admirar todos los trofeos, diplomas de excelencia y sobre todo las marcas patrocinadoras de los jóvenes que eran reclutados.

El campus estaba dividido, por bloques, la universidad se encontraba construida en lo alto de una colina, en cuanto entrabas al parqueo o los buses de transporte colectivo pasaban los protones, podías ver las canchas de Tenis a los costados y el sin fin de chicos jugando el magno deporte. Luego había un extenso pasillo que llevaba a los patios de las canchas de Basquetbol, muy al fondo había una cancha techada y cerrada para los días de invierno. Y así se seguían repartiendo los diferentes grupos, hasta finalmente llegar a las enormes piscinas olímpicas en donde podían entrenar los de años superiores, a los de segundo año los tenían entrenando en el gimnasio cerrado y en este se encontraba nuestro chico delfín, quien daba lo mejor de sí en la piscina aunque ese día…

El ambiente desde la mañana había sido de total tensión para cierto pelos negros azulados, que no podía ni quería dejar de ver a su nueva presa, Haru ya llevaba una buena ventaja a todo el grupo, parecía nadar con mucha más potencia y ánimos, su instructor, lo aplaudió y susurró al joven chico que estaba a su lado y que gracias a los movimientos de los reclutadores lo habían enviado de SAMEZUKA a esa universidad.

-Debes seguir el ritmo de Nanase-kun, si quieres permanecer en la vista de los reclutadores… Tanaka Kanonsuke.- El mencionado emitió una mirada decidida, no cabía duda que un gran reto se había impuesto en sus hombros, ya que los reclutadores habían sido testigos del torneo de la última vez y al admirar el talento de ese joven, decidieron darle un mejor lugar en las líneas profesionales, antes de tiempo, claro que no tenía que descuidar sus estudios en Samezuka, pero si debía de esmerarse más en alcanzar al joven delfín.

Haruka salía de la piscina, como siempre lo hacia movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y tallaba sus flecos para que quedaran perfectamente arreglados en su frente, respiraba un poco agitado, admirando a su maestro el cual susurró.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien de seguro llegaras muy lejos Nanase-san.-

-Gracias…-

-Espero que te mejores de tu lesión, me encantaría ver tus clavados de nuevo.-

-Lo siento… de eso quería hablarle, pero en otro momento.-

-Claro, claro…- Dijo el mayor, ahora dirigiéndose al otro grupo que estaba a su cargo, Haru por otro lado, tomaba el botellón del agua que llevaba a los entrenamientos, con su otra mano libre se colocaba la toalla en la cabeza y se sentaba antes de caer desmayado en el piso, pues aunque el nadar lo hiciera sentir pleno, lo mareaba, de verdad que lo hacía, sentado y bebiendo de su agua, escucho pasos, admiró a su costado derecho en donde vio a ese sujeto, con los mimos trajes de baño que el poseía y sin camisa.

-Hola… nos volvemos a ver…-

-Ah… eres tu…- Dijo sin si quiera mirarlo.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido para igualarme a ti.- Respondió sentándose a su lado y susurrando, mientras posaba una mano sobre la de Haru la cual se encontraba descansando en la banca y agregando.- También acepte venir por que estabas tú.-

Haru dirigió sus ojos al rostro de aquel y luego bajó la mirada a su mano, la retiro con calma y susurró.- ¿Igualarme? Para mí que vienes a hacer otra cosa.-

-Eso depende como lo veas Nanase-san.- Se le acercó más de la cuenta, dejando ver esos ojos verdes que lo devoraban con la mirada.

-Oye… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-

La mirada de Kanon estaba en las orbes del peli negro al cual susurro.- No se nota… quiero estar a tu lado, he puesto mi atención en ti y creo que, debes estar enterado que serás mío.- Haru, arrugó las cejas y susurró.

-Realmente, no solo luces como un tonto, lo eres, de pies a cabeza.- Expuso, poniéndose en pie y arrojando la toalla a la banca, para meterse al agua en un movimiento suave, Haruka, decidió hacer muchas vueltas esa ocasión, no quería ver a ese sujeto ni acercársele, su corazón palpitaba acelerado se sentía un poco asustado por este o más bien irritado.

El entrenamiento fue llegando a la cúspide, Haruka sumergido en sus pensamientos y empeño, ya que los mareos no continuaron, no se enteró que ya todos se habían marchado, quedando solo él y un intruso…

*S~&amp;~R*

En la entrada de la enorme universidad cercana a la zona de natación, Makoto y Yuiko entraban con calma, Makoto admiró al profesor de Haru y rápidamente le preguntó si él seguía en la piscina, el hombre respondió que sí, pero que, probablemente si no lo encontraba en ese sitio estaría en los vestidores. Makoto y Yuiko se apuraron a ir adentro, pues la chica también dedujo que su hermano seguía dentro. Ambos por fin llegaron al lugar y admiraron a los dos dando lo mejor de su carrera en el agua.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la meta, Makoto intento hablarle, pero lo que parecía una competencia se volvió algo extraño, Makoto admiraba lo que pasaba a lo lejos.

Haruka se había detenido estaba molesto y gritaba.- ¡Deja de tocarme! ¿Quieres?-

-¿Pero porque?, sé muy bien, que te agrada.-

-Estás loco, idiota.- Respondió severo y saliendo del agua, admirando a su alrededor, pero menos a las gradas en donde estaban los visitantes, Kanon enseguida aprovechando aquella soledad, se acercó más de la cuenta rodeo a Haru y lo llevo a la pared, poso sus brazos a los costados y expuso con el agua goteando por el perfil de su rostro, aquellos cabellos alborotados y mojados y esa respiración acelerada por la anterior tarea, Haruka estaba respirando igual, miraba al alto sujeto con rabia, mientras este emitía una sonrisa lasciva y susurraba.

-Sabes que me quieres.-

-Eso solo pasa en tus sueños, imbécil, aléjate.- Lo empujó, pero este no se movió más que unos centímetros, dando la oportunidad de dejar pasar a Nanase, quien fue sujeto con fuerza de una de sus manos por la muñeca.

Ante aquello, Makoto se quedó helado de prisa, se escabullo directo a aquel sitio, mientras Yuiko admiraba todo con entero asombro.-Nii-san.-

-Suéltame.-

-No… no lo hare hasta que me correspondas el beso que te di en la competencia, YO TE SALVE, ME LO DEBES.-

-Yo no te debo nada, nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, ahora ¡déjame en paz!- Jaloneo su mano, pero no logro soltarse, en más el más alto jalo más fuerte haciendo que Nanase se juntara a su cuerpo y en un momento, tomo la barbilla de Nanase, quien no pudo evitar el contacto de aquellos labios a los suyos, pues estaba demasiado, adolorido, su muñeca era demasiado presionada, ese sujeto tenía una fuerza extrema.

-¡MGGG, NO!- Gritó, tratando de separarlo, pero este lo agarro de la cintura y buscaba su boca.-¡YA BASTA SUELTAME!-

-¡INBECIL, SUELTALO!- Gritaba con furia y voz ronca Tachonaba, quien sin mediar palabra alguna, golpeó sin piedad el rostro de Kanon, quien rápidamente soltó a Haru y casi cae al piso, Makoto aprovechó esto y tomo rápidamente la mano de Haru para posarlo de tras suyo y susurrar.-¿Estas bien Haru?-

-Makoto…-Él estaba impactado.

-¡Maldito imbécil, entrometido!-

-¿Entrometido?- Gritó colérico.- Infeliz.- Soltó otro golpe que callo sin remedio en el rostro de Kanon, el cual respondió de nuevo golpeando el de Tachibana, pero no tumbándolo, a comparación de Tanaka, él era más fuerte y grande, Haru se asustó; de inmediato llego al medio y susurró, sosteniendo a Makoto por su pecho.

-Makoto, no, basta.-

-¡Hazle caso o quedaras muy mal!- Gritó furioso Kanon, dando la mejor se sus risas.

-¡Que está pasando aquí!- Gritó uno de los entrenadores del lugar, admirando a los tres chicos, Haru enseguida susurró.

-No pasa nada, por favor, Makoto vamos.-

-Pero Haru.-

-Ya es suficiente vamos.- Murmuró con voz elevada, llevando a Makoto a los vestidores y yendo por sus cosas, saliendo del lugar así con el traje de baño, mientras caminaban, Haru no decía nada, solo quería llegar al baño más cercano y cambiarse, puesto que no quería hacerlo en el vestidor de la piscina. No quería que ese sujeto y Makoto tuvieran otro encuentro.

-Haru…- Susurraba Tachibana con vergüenza, había dejado ver un lado demasiado explosivo, su pareja no le atendió, es más le ignoro, entró al baño con prisa tras de Haru quien se metió a una cabina y se cambió apresurado, dejando la camisa de fuera y sus cabellos alborotados, salió ya listo, pero fue al lavamanos en donde se enjuago la cara y escuchó.-Haru dime algo.-

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga?!- Gritó severo.-¿Qué estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste?-

-N-no, lo entiendo, ese sujeto quería propasarte contigo.-

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Crees que soy tonto o qué?-

-Ha-Haru…-

-Yo lo tenía, todo controlado.-

-Eso, no me lo pareció.- Murmuró molesto Makoto.- ¿Acaso querías que ese sujeto hiciera contigo lo que quería?-

Haru le miró furioso, si las miradas mataran el sería el primero en morir, Makoto también estaba molesto pero más Haruka quien susurró.- ¿Me crees tan débil?-

-Haru, yo no dije eso yo…-

-Ah, entiendo, ¿crees que soy tan insensible que me acostaría con cualquiera?-

-Yo… ¿Por qué estas molesto? Solo quise ayudarte.- Haruka se acercó molesto y gritó.

-REALMENTE ERES UN TONTO MAKOTO.-

-Haruka…- Le llamó impactado.

-¿Quieres saber por qué estoy molesto?… te lo diré… Te arriesgaste, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ese tipo te golpea en donde no debe?- Makoto sintió un clic dentro suyo se le había olvidado por completo su estado.- Que hubiese pasado si se abaten a golpes en el piso, el único afectado aquí no serias solo tu si no también mi hijo.-

-Haru…-

-Yo, no puedo mentirte si me asuste, pero de alguna forma me hubiera escapado.- agachó su mirada.- Pudiste haber salido muy mal.-

-Perdóname Haru se me olvido por completo yo, es que no pude contenerme, ver como ese tonto te besaba y trataba de hacer de ti lo que quisiera eso no, no lo pude soportar…- Nanase, suspiró hondo llevo a su cien sus dedos y masajeo tremendamente enfadado, bajo esta y dirigió su mirada al rostro de Tachibana, quien tenía un buen golpe en la cara.- Déjame ver eso.-

-No pasó nada… ¡Hay!- Haru había tocado el ojo y labio de su alto chico quien susurró.- Bueno si me duele.-

-Tonto.- Dijo besando su mejilla y susurrando.- Vamos a casa, ahí me encargare de esas heridas.-

-Hai…- Ambos salían del cuarto de baño, directamente a casa.

En cuanto Kanon, el salía de los vestidores, con el cuello de la casaca de Samezuka elevado, odiaba admitirlo pero Tachibana era muy fuerte y logró lacerar uno de sus labios y dejar un lindo moretón en todo su lado izquierdo de su rostro, pasaba la entrada del gimnasio techado y se encontró con la chica, a su frente de cabellos negros atados en una coleta, estaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlesca en todo lo largo de sus labios.

-Mira nada más, ¿Qué sucedió Nii-san?-

-Cállate, larguémonos ya.-

-No, espera, tenemos que hablar.-

-Deja de molestar, vámonos ya.-

-Kanon, dime una cosa, ¿Te gustan los chicos?- El sujeto a su frente se quedó paralizado y enseguida este se tensó, probablemente era una etapa de rebeldía del adolescente, dedujo su hermana, pero algo de bueno tenía todo esto, unas enormes ganas de querer confabular contra la que podría ser la pareja de Tachibana Makoto la invadieron de pies a cabeza, puesto que esa reacción aunque fueran amigos había sido rara.

-¿Y si me gustan que harás?-

-Nada…- Susurró.- Pero dado el caso, en que estamos sumergidos ambos debemos apoyarnos ¿No lo crees?-

-De que hablas, ¿apoyarnos?-

-Si… A ti te gusta ese tonto, de cabellos negros y a mí me gusta mucho el otro.-

-¿Qué te gusta ese grandulón del carajo?-

-Si…- Sonrió la chica.- Ahora entiendo por qué se comportó así cuando lo bese.-

-¿Qué, lo besaste?-

-Sí, pero a comparación de este hecho lo mío fue más relajado, el chiquitito ese que te gusta salió corriendo y llorando.-

-¿Nanase, y ese sujeto, están juntos, eso es lo que quieres decirme?- La chica rodó sus ojos.

-Hay hermano para ser un chico con esos peculiares gustos eres demasiado lento.- El joven se tensó, recibió un brazo de su hermana posarse sobre sus hombros y escuchar un plan macabro que estaban ideando para separar a esos dos chicos.

*S~&amp;~R*

Ya estaban llegando a su pequeño apartamento, Makoto fue el primero en caer en el sofá con pesadez, mientras su chico, se iba directo al baño para quitarse el bañador, con la prisa de querer salir de la universidad solo pudo ponerse la ropa encima del bañador, no le molesto la humedad pero si era molesto tener sus pantalones negros mojados. Luego de acomodarse y de ponerse un pantalón de tela cómodo en un tono azul y una camisa manga tres cuartos un poco holgada. Se sintió mucho mejor. Admiró a Tachibana quien en su asiento se tocaba de vez en cuando el ojo y el pómulo derecho.

En silencio Haruka, se condujo al armario de donde sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios, se acercó a Makoto y se sentó a su lado susurrando.

-Debe haber algo para que no se te inflame.-

-No te preocupes pon una bolsa de hielo y ya.-

-Si… tienes razón.- Dijo rindiéndose en su intento de solucionar el problema con su botiquín, pero este no tenía más que solo curitas, vendas gasas, alcohol y una que otra pinza. Nanase dejó aquella pequeña maleta de plástico en la mesa de la sala y soltando un suspiro expuso.- ¿Tienes hambre?-

-No…-

-Yo si.- Dijo poniéndose en pie para ir a la cocina y tratar de prepararse algo rápido, su estómago rugía, sin compasión, dio gracias a su amado Tachibana internamente por haber comprado pan para sándwich, con prisa se hizo unos dos y el primero paso a mejor vida en cuestión de segundos.

Makoto estaba extrañado, no escucho el sonido reconocible de la caballa cocinándose en la cocina y dado a esto cuestionó.-¿Haru, que estas cocinando?-

-Sándwich quieres?-

-Sándwich, ¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-Si…- Dijo llegando a la sala con un grupo peculiar de panes, eran 6 en total, traían lechuga, queso, jamón y un toque especial. Makoto sonrió tiernamente y se rio al ver a Haru comer.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tienes, un pedazo de queso en la mejilla.-

Y como siempre cuando te dicen tienes algo en la mejilla uno siempre toca el lado que no es, Makoto sonrió y se acercó despacio a su rostro, para buscar aquel trocito de queso, con calma lo lamió y retiró como si fuera un gatito lameteando a su parejita, Haruka se sonrojó de inmediato, apartó su comida de sus manos, depositando el exquisito manjar en el plato y atrapando con una de sus manos el rostro de Makoto le beso sin remedio, Tachibana recibió aquellos labios, como lo besaban con suavidad y tremenda inocencia, a veces Haru era demasiado lindo en estas circunstancias lo estaba siendo.

El sonido de aquellos besos, se esparció por toda la sala, mientras Makoto se acercaba más y más a su Nanase, elevó una de sus manos para acariciar el costado de su rostro y luego bajar por su cuello y hombro, y pasar por su brazo, para rápidamente aquella misma mano, internarse entre su camisa, Haru, separo sus labios un poco y susurro muy cercano a los de Makoto.

-¿Makoto… que?-

El mencionado no dijo nada, solo se abalanzó sobre él, Haruka caía sin pensarlo sobre el sofá, mientras el otro seguía besándole con lujuria, aquella acción se estaba tornando erótica, la mano de Makoto acariciaba la piel suave de Haruka, con rapidez llegó a una de sus tetillas la cual apretó y presintió en Haru el placer, pues Tachibana notó como las cejas de este se juntaban y el sonrojo rodeaba todo su rostro, Haru por otro lado, también fue metiendo mano bajo sus ropas, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y sus músculos, pronto pudo percibir que la entrepierna de Makoto se juntaba con la suya, así mismo pudo darse cuenta de la erección que hacia acto de presencia. Haru soltó un jadeo, su corazón estaba acelerándose demasiado apresurado, en su estómago se formó un vacío enorme que le hizo gemir y susurrar.

-Makoto… vamos a la habitación.-

-Hai…- Expuso con voz suave y grave, se pusieron de pie y fueron despacio y dándose los mejores besos que podían hasta llegar a la habitación de ambos, en esta, se detuvieron al lado de la cama, Makoto devoró a besos a su chico, quien no podía dejar de respirar acelerado el corazón se le estaba saliendo del pecho. Makoto retiró la camisa de Haruka y luego este hizo lo mismo con la suya propia, Haru cayo de espadas despacio sobre la cama, y Makoto se posó sobre él, con las rodillas a los costados de su cuerpo, hundió su rostro entre el cuello de Nanase quien, elevó sus brazos y abrazos y trató de abarcar todo el cuerpo de su chico pero no pudo, es más sentía aquellos labios recorrer con besos, todo su cuello, y como peligrosamente bajaban por su clavícula hasta uno de sus pectorales, Makoto se detuvo ahí mismo y no entendiendo por que el deseo de querer besar esa tetilla y chuparla con descaro lo rodeo; causando que Haru se estresara un poco o más bien se sobresaltara y susurrara entre dientes.

-Ma-Makoto, eso… ah…- Llevo una mano a su boca para silenciarse, no quería soltar un gemido vergonzoso con solo el trato que recibía una de sus tetillas, es que ahora que lo pensaba, todos estos días esas zonas habían estado demasiado sensibles, tanto así que sufría cada vez que salía de un entrenamiento, Makoto fue recorriendo, hasta llegar a la otra y atenderla, la besaba, y acariciaba con la punta de su lengua, causando que Haru, aferrara su otra mano a su hombro y tratara de calmar sus gemidos.

Mientras iba besando, una de sus manos acarició el pecho y abdomen de Nanase, para recorrer una de sus piernas y luego acariciar su entrepierna, por sobre la tela de aquel pantalón logró sentir como el miembro de Nanase se estaba tornando duro, abrió la bragueta y sometió su mano para aferrar esta sobre el miembro de su chico, se percato que este estaba humedeciendo su ropa interior justo donde comenzaba el glande.

-¿Te agrada Haru?- Cuestionó elevando un poco su rostro admirando el de su delfín el cual, no dijo nada, pero el comprendió que si le encantaba, despacio Makoto se fue agachando hasta llegar al abdomen el cual fue besando, paso por todo esos músculos abdominales hasta que llego al ombligo y por consiguiente al bajo vientre el cual beso con cariño y mientras lo hacía, Haru liberaba una de sus piernas de sus pantalones, pues mientras Makoto iba bajando también jalaba sus pantalones para quitárselos. Cuando por fin estuvo solo en bóxer, Makoto también se quitó los suyos, mostrando el bóxer negro y ese increíble paquete.

El cual puso más ansioso a Haruka, quien abrió sus piernas y recibió a Makoto recostándose sobre el entre estas, su castaño lo besaba con lujuria, dejó salir los mejores gemidos al sentir como Makoto acariciaba su pelvis contra la suya, gracias a las telas de sus interiores la faena los puso más excitados, tanto así que ambos jadeaban en aquel beso y susurraban.

-Haru, no puedo más.-

-Makoto… ah, te, te quiero dentro… ya.-

-Pero…- Dijo titubeante.- Debo prepararte.-

-Ahhg….- Susurró sintiendo el movimiento de las caderas de Makoto estregándose a su pelvis, amaba esa sensación de punzada que daba su grueso pene, y amo más cuando Makoto se elevaba dejando sus labios y llevaba sus manos al elástico de su ropa interior y la bajaba despacio, para pasarla por sus piernas, las cuales por unos segundos se cerraron para retirar aquella prenda, mientras que Haruka se acomodaba de nuevo con estas abriéndose, Makoto se retiraba su ropa interior, mostrando lo evidente, el vigoroso y grueso pene el cual salto por un momento mostrando lo erecto y listo que estaba, Haruka se sonrojo, tomo el suyo y masturbó por un momento instintivo y moviendo sus caderas, invitó a su chico a que se acercara, más para sentir el calor de ambos y el fluido liquido remojar sus hombrías.

De nuevo los besos se hicieron presentes, Haru capturó los cabellos de su chico y sometiendo sus dedos entre esos los jaloneo despacio y susurró entre sus labios.

-Makoto, onegai… no puedo aguantar más.-

-Pero te dolerá…-

-Por favor.- Expuso con un real sonrojo y jadeo, el más alto llevó su mano a su miembro y lo guio rozando con el glande los bajos de Nanase, quien se inquietó, y presionando el esfínter, hizo que él se tensara, Makoto tragó grueso y susurro.

-Haru… por favor si te duele demasiado dime.-

-Ahmm…- Se mordió el labio inferior.- Solo hazlo.- Makoto asintió, posando sos dedos entre su grueso pene, para no desviar su puntería; lentamente fue haciendo presión mientras Haru al sentir aquella presión y el dolor intenso que le causo aquello apretó sus ojos y las sabanas entre sus dedos, Makoto iba entrando lentamente, mientras lo hacía, había contenido el aliento y observaba a Nanase. Luego de estar totalmente dentro, no pudo evitar el buscar sus labios y besarle con tremendas ganas, mientras sus manos ahora sujetaban los pliegues de las rodillas de Nanase quien, solo jadeaba entre los labios de Tachibana.

-Ah, ahh, Mako… Makoto… ahg.-

-¿Haru, estas bien?-

El mencionado, dejó de apretar las sabanas, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de Tachibana y hundiendo su rostro en un costado de su rostro soltó enormes jadeos confesando.

-¡Makoto, te amo!-

-Haruka…- Su rostro fue de total satisfacción y amor, estrecho el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos e inicio a mover sus caderas en un movimiento circular, sin salir de su interior, penetrando más profundo y entrando aun más a aquel lugar que volvía loco al Nanase, quien agrandó su boca y trató de gritar de placer, pero la voz no le salió, es más un gemido enorme se formo en sus labios que fue demasiado para Makoto, quien ahora si iniciaba a embestirle con lentitud y calma, Haru susurraba.

-Makoto… Mahhh, ahhhh, ajahhh, Makoto…-

El mencionado, liberó su abrazo, para acariciar los costados del cuerpo de Nanase y llevar sus manos a las caderas, las cuales elevó un poco y apretó las nalgas de su chico quien jadeaba y pedía más, las embestidas, ahora que Haru estaba acostumbrado a la dureza de su novio, se hicieron más severas y violentas, tanto así que las caderas de Makoto se movían apresuradas, embistiéndole una y otra vez, rozando sin compasión la próstata de su chico y aquel sitio que sumado a las caricias de su próstata, tornaron al Nanase un manojo de nervios sensibles y desbocados, y el cual jadeaba y gemía, dejando salir enormes bocanadas de aire y sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se estaba tensando, solo el sonido de sus cuerpos chocar y el placer de aquellas en vestidas lo tornaron completamente loco, un sentimiento de querer tenerlo más adentro a su novio lo invadió, entrelazó sus piernas a las cinturas de Tachibana quien entro aún más profundo y causó que Nanase gritara.

-¡Ahg, Makoto, e… es ahí, por favor!-

El mencionado apretó sus ojos, su miembro se sentía demasiado presionado en aquel interior que lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía el calor y como los músculos internos de su chico lo apretaban, mas la humedad tremenda que sentía que banaba su pene, obedeció de inmediato le embistió justo en ese lugar, para él como para Haru fue la gloria.

-HARU…- Le llamó en un grito violento y erótico.

Haru comenzó a temblar, su boca se agrando enormemente, el aire se le fue de los pulmones al sentir esa sensación, en la que sus músculos se tesaron y su trasero iniciaba a contraerse, sufriendo de un orgasmo severo, apretando sus labios y cerrando sus ojos sintió el fuego en su vientre, que anunciaba su orgasmo, su miembro inició a eyacular entre su abdomen y el de Makoto quien, por aquel suceso interno de su chico, no pudo más que venirse. Esparciendo todo en su interior, y temblando en el acto, Haru podía sentir como el pene de Makoto palpitaba, depositando en el la semilla que remojo todo su interior era una sensación única y que jamás habían sentido antes, era como si algo en el interior de Haru se estuviera abriendo a nuevas experiencias.

Makoto cayó pesadamente sobre el abdomen de Haru, ambos respiraban como si el aire no fuera suficiente en aquella habitación, Haru incluso hasta aun jadeaba, mientras que Haru le miraba y acariciaba su rostro diciendo en su oído.

-Haru, e-eso fue…-

-Makoto…- Tragaba grueso, remojando su garganta la cual se había secado de tanto respirar, eso había sido demasiado…

Habían transcurrido unos 15 minutos y ellos estaban en la cama, Haru se había recostado sobre el pecho de Makoto, se tiraron una sábana encima después de que los zumbidos en sus oídos y los mareos pasaran en ambos, admiraban el cielo de la habitación, Makoto jugaba con una de las manos de Haru que estaba sobre su pecho, mientras lo hacía susurraba.

-Haru… ¿Cómo haremos esto cuando estemos… tu sabes?-

-Creo que no podremos, por eso debemos aprovechar.-

-Si es verdad.-

-Makoto…-

-Dime.-

-Me gusta mas cuando me lo haces tú… ¿Tú quieres que algún día yo?-

-NO, em… eso no sé cómo me convenciste para hacerme todo eso, pero yo prefiero ser el da ja, ja, ja.- Sonrió totalmente rojo como un tomate.

-Esta bien, ¿Quiere decir que lo hago mal?-

-Para nada, eres muy bueno y creo que se volverá a repetir, pero por ahora dejemos que nuestros cuerpos decidan ok.-

-Esta bien.- Dijo Haru hundiendo su rostro de nuevo en su pecho.-Makoto.- Dijo casi cerrando los ojos pues afuera la noche ya hacia su presencia.

-¿Dime Haru?-

-Ya no quiero pelear más.-

Makoto abrió enormemente los ojos, aferró a su chico a su pecho aun más y susurró.- No volverá a pasar… no me gusta gritare ni que tu me grites, pero por favor ten cuidado con ese tipo.-

-Si… lo tendré, aunque…- Se silenció al notar que la respiración de Makoto era mas tranquila y un pequeño sonido como de ronquidos se escuchaba, Haru se elevo un poco noto a su chico dormido, Nanase esbozó una sonrisa y susurró.- Eres un tonto.- Beso sus labios y se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho.

*S~&amp;~R*

La noche de ese jueves había llegado con prisa, en Iwatobi, justo en casa de Yamazaki, Rei y Nagisa se alistaban para irse, Gou y Rin hasta incluso Sousuke les pidieron quedarse, pero Hazuki negó, el deseaba ir a casa de Rei, a pasar un rato y a conocer por fin a sus padres. Ryugazaki se disculpó por no aceptar la ofertas de quedarse a dormir, pero es que no quería causar más molestias, ya demasiada tensión hubo en el viaje desde Tokio hasta Iwaki, como para quedarse con Nagisa y Gou en la misma casa.

-¡Hasta otro día Rin-chan!- Gritaba Nagisa por fin fuera de la casa, en la calle Rei ya estaba esperándolo, el rubio salió y pasó de largo a su chico quien susurró.

-Nagisa, esperame.-

El rubio caminaba con decisión y un entrecejo fruncido, pero Rei en unas cuadras más lo detuvo cuestionando.-

-¿Nagisa-kun dime que sucede?-

-Nada Rei.-

-Espere, es decir espera, te he sentido muy distante, ¿Si hay algo que te moleste por favor dímelo?-

-Está bien te lo diré.- Expuso el rubio serio muy serio, rara vez se le podía apreciar así pero dado a lo que el notó de su amiga dedujo que Rei no había cumplido su promesa de hablar con ella.-¿Hablaste con Gou-san?-

Rei, agrando la mirada, guio su mirada a un costado y acomodando sus gafas susurro.- Yo… aun no lo hice.-

-¿Hay una razón en particular por lo cual no lo hayas hecho Rei-chan?-

-Bueno… es que, Gou-san está pasando por una situación un poco caótica y no quería aumentar su tristeza.-

-Rei, ¿Pero cuando se lo dirás?-

-Yo no se Nagisa-kun la verdad no lo sé.-

Nagisa se sintió herido, entristeció y susurró.- Rei-chan yo… mejor me voy.-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-

-A Tokio… Me voy con Haru y Makoto… mmm Bueno te veo luego.-

-No espera, Nagisa, ¿Acaso olvidas la razón por la que me pediste que viniera contigo a Iwatobi?- Nagisa se detuvo tragó grueso, era cierto, había hecho esa cita fuera de los horarios del médico y no debía fallarle, el rubio suspiro hondamente y susurró.

-Está bien, cuando todo eso acabe, me iré a Tokio.-

-En todo caso yo debo ir con usted Nagisa-kun.-

Nagisa infló sus cachetes y un poco molesto prosiguió caminando, mientras lo hacían admiraban todo a su paso, Rei se sentía nostalgia había sido un pequeño tiempo pero para él esa ciudad era la más tranquila y la que más quería, a comparación de Tokio las personas se conocían más mutuamente y no había tanto bullicio. Admiró a su frente como Nagisa caminaba sin dirigirle la palabra. Ese silencio era cruel para el que siempre tenía algo que decir a su rubio y este con sus ocurrencias también tenía algo divertido que decir.

Con pensar entendió que todo aquel cambio no era solo por la Matsuoka sino más bien por lo ocurrido, entre ambos, Ryugazaki había sido testigo del látigo de tremendo de la indiferencia, desde que vio a Nagisa en la estación de metro que llevaría a ambos a la universidad en la que asistía Gou. El nunca creyó que esto estuviera pasando, puesto que los ánimos de Nagisa habían cambiado luego de su reencuentro. Pero tal parecía que ahora el rubio había decidido evitarlo a toda costa.

Por de pronto le daría espacio, ¿Pero en realidad eso era lo que Hazuki quería? Rei apretó sus puños un poco desesperado e irritado, no sabía que hacer; sin embargo detuvo su caminar, Nagisa percibió de prisa que este se detenía, al igual él lo hizo y cuestiono un poco confundido.

-¿Rei-chan?-

Ambos sintieron el azote del viento acariciar y tallar desordenadamente sus cabellos, además del sonido de los árboles que eran los únicos testigos, ya que habían pasado la hilera de casas y ahora se encontraban en un extenso callejón rodeado de árboles, que en unos minutos más se convertirían en la avenida que los llevaría a la estación del metro. El silencio impregnó en ambos el temblor, ni uno ni otro quería hablar, solamente miraban al piso. Uno por sentirse confundido y el otro por sentir que había defraudado a su otra mitad.

Rei, fue elevando con lentitud su rostro y susurró por fin.- Nagisa-kun, ¿Acaso usted me está evitando?-

-..- No hubo mucho que decir la expresión de su rostro lo delato por completo, Rei notando la palidez y la expresión en su rubio chico, comprendió de inmediato, observo a un costado y susurró.

-Entiendo…-

Continuaron caminando, hasta por fin llegar a la estación en la cual se dirigieron a las colinas en donde se encontraba la casa del médico al que visitarían, Nagisa y Rei finalmente llegaron a las aproximaciones de aquel hogar, ambos se notaban muy deprimidos, con un caminar silencioso, por fin llegaron a posarse frente a la puerta de aquel elegante hogar y en el cual Hazuki tocó el timbre.

-¿Hola quién es?- Se apreció la voz de Kisumi en el comunicador de la entrada.

-¡Ahg, Kisu-chan, soy yo Nagisa.-

-¡Nagisa, hola…. Pasa, pasa!- Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al accionarse el interruptor desde adentro, Ambos entraron lentamente, y Rei se encargó de cerrar la puerta, mientras ambos miraban con impresión el enorme patio y la casa con acabados muy modernos, de la puerta de aquella casa salió un animado peli rosa, quien corrió al rubio y gritó.-¡Nagisa creí que no vendrías!-

-Bueno, creo que ya era hora de enfrentar mis miedos, ¿no?.-

-Cierto, cierto.- Susurró Shigino, sonriendo como solo el solía hacerlo al amigo de sus dos mejores y viejos amigos, Makoto y Haru, luego de hacer preguntas y de molestar un poco al joven Hazuki, los ojos violeta de Shigino se situaron en la otra persona ahí ausente a la conversación quien miraba con dolor a un costado.-¿Y tú eres?-

-Oh, él es Ryugazaki Rei, ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-La verdad no.- Se rascó la cabeza y sacó la lengua.- Perdoname Rei.-

-E-Esta bien.- Dijo ofreciendó su mano para estrecharla.

Kisumi miro su mano y gruño.- Nahhh, así no TODO EL PAQUETE.- dijo abrazando al de gafas quien agrando la mirada.

-Kisumi, ¡Hijo! ¿Quién es?- Cuestionaba el doctor Sato Shigino desde adentro de la casa, el chico se movió apresurado jaloneando a ambos y gritando.

Es Nagi-chi y un amigo.- Gritó.

-Nagi-chi, Kisumi-chan malo.-

-Jajajaja.- Reía divertido, ambos entraron a aquella lujosa casa y rápidamente fueron recibidos por el doctor quien tenía una bata blanca unas pantuflas, azules en sus pies, pantalones negros y unas gafas que atenuaban su orbes violetas, tras de él apareció un chiquito que gritó emocionado.

-¿Quiénes son ellos Nii-san?- Nagisa y Kisumi se quedaron de piedra al escuchar aquello, Hayato se les había lanzado encima en un abrazo a cada uno, saludando con ánimos.

-Eh… Son unos amigos, Hayato, ¿Dime ya hiciste tu tarea?- Se agacho Kisumi tomando la mano de su hijo y llevándolo gradas arriba mientras escuchaba de su hijo.

-Eh… no, es que el ejercicio es muy difícil.-

-Venga te ayudare.-

-HAII.- Nagisa admiro la escena mientras Kisumi giraba su rostro y le guiñaba un ojo, pronto Sato se acercó a ambos y este cerrando su folder susurro.

-Creí que nunca vendrías Hazuki-kun.-

-Perdón, es que no me decidía si venir.-

-Ah, pero al fin aceptaste el venir.-

-Si….-

-Bueno como podrás ver, moví la clínica acá para que Rin y los otros no se sientan avergonzados con todas esas embarazadas entrando y saliendo e mi consultorio, jajajaja.-

-¿Un segundo, usted es, doctor?- Cuestionaba Rei un poco impresionado.

-Sí, muchacho tú te llamas….?-

-Ryugazaki Rei.-

-¡OH!-

-E-E Si, Doctor Shigino él es Rei-chan, etto…. ¿Por qué no entramos y comenzamos?-

-Buena idea.- Dijo mirando el rostro lleno de pánico de su rubio paciente, pasaron por la estancia y el comedor, directo a una oficina al fondo, Nagisa se quedó impresionado de ver los aparatos que estaban en la clínica cuando fueron con Haru y los demás, estaba sorprendido de verdad, el doctor entró rápidamente y se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio, mientras que Rei y Nagisa se sentaban en las sillas al frente, Shigino observo con atención lo que pasaba, rápidamente dedujo que ese chico era la pareja de Nagisa, pues parecía que la tensión en ambos era demasiada, entonces decidió tratar la conversación con neutralidad y cuidado.-Em, bueno Nagisa… eh, entonces has decidido a hacerte un ultrasonido?-

-Sí, quiero saber ¿Qué ocurrió? Yo quiero saber si lo que dijo ese medico en estados unidos es cierto.-

La conversación, médico y paciente se llevaba con total normalidad y calma, pero Rei estaba absorto a lo que a su alrededor pasaba, él tenía otras cosas que pensar, como por ejemplo, la universidad, la relación suya y de su rubio; además del problema que tenía con Gou Matsuoka, pues ahora la cosa se había puesto muy seria ya que…

*S~FLASH BACK REI~R*

_Habían quedado a solas finalmente, Momotaro había llevado a Nitori a otro lugar y les habían dejado solos camino a la universidad, Rei como todo un caballero quiso acompañar a Gou a su universidad para que no corriera peligro en el camino, pero más bien él lo que deseaba era hablar con la chica para anunciarle que apreciaba sus sentimientos. Pero que lamentablemente la situación era un poco distinta a como ella lo pensaba, El silencio era el invitado estrella en ese momento, Gou apretaba con fuerzas su cartera y tenía las mejillas rojas, estar solo con Ryugazaki jamás había pasado. Bueno si lo vemos desde esa ocasión en las que la chica pensó que él estaba ocupado en otras cosas después de los entrenamientos de natación el año antepasado y en los que erróneamente los chicos pensaron que Rei estaba enamorado._

_Esta era otra situación, extrema._

_Rei por otro lado, estaba repasando en su cabeza las palabras que le diría, había leído todo acerca de cómo rechazar el amor de una chica y no lastimarla, pero por más que quisiera no podía entender esa clase de sentimientos abstractos, era como lo había dicho en un pasado, el amor era demasiado difícil y consumía demasiado tiempo, Rei tragó grueso y de manera inmediata susurró._

_-Gou-san…- La chica pegó un pequeño salto y dirigió sus orbes rubí a Ryugazaki quien susurró.- Yo, quería hablar con usted.-_

_-¿Ryugazaki-kun?-_

_Tragaba grueso, la verdad es que no sabía cómo ella reaccionaria, a lo mejor lo golpearía sabiendo el carácter que padecen los Matsuoka o quizás lloraría y seria la próxima víctima de Rin, no sabía qué hacer, pensó y pensó tanto que no se dio cuenta que Gou se había acercado más de la cuenta y le beso, Rei enseguida agrando la mirada y apartándola con calma, dijo agitado._

_-¡Gou-san qué…!-_

_-Rei, yo estoy enamorada de ti.-_

_-E… si, lo sé, pe-pero…. De eso precisamente quería hablar es que…-_

_-Rei… ¿Yo acaso no te gusto?-_

_-No es eso, usted es muy bella, pero…-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Yo, a mí me gusta alguien más.-_

_Gou se quedó sorprendida, el sonido reconocible de que habían llegado a su destino se escuchó, Matsuoka se sintió terrible al escuchar eso, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y al instante en que la puerta se abría, ella salió de ahí corriendo._

_-¡GOU-SAN!- Rei bajó del vagón la siguió, con prisa, vaya que ella corría rápido, pero no era nada para un atleta consumado como Ryugazaki quien finalmente le dio alcance y en el instante en que la alcanzó ella se cayó, y él también, quedando sobre la chica quien susurró._

_-¡Rei!- No pudo evitar que lograra cazar su cuello con sus brazos femeninos, los cuales le apretaron con fuerza y le hicieron besarla de nuevo, Rei se separó, de nuevo y le ayudo a pararse en pie diciendo._

_-Por favor no haga eso.-_

_-No, claro que lo hare, hasta que te enamores de mi.-_

_-Gou-san.-_

_-Escuchame bien, Rei, no se quien sea esa persona pero te demostrare que yo soy mejor que ella.-_

_-Gou-san, eso no…-_

_-Es una promesa, Rei.- Dijo ella partiendo de inmediato, y perdiéndose de prisa, Rei solo podía tragar grueso, ahora las cosas se pusieron más extrañas entre él y la que fue la manager del club de natación, elevó su mano a su frente y susurro._

_-Esto no puede estarme pasando.- Lloriqueó por un rato pues, no solo era el hecho de que Gou había interpretado mal las cosas y lo había besado si no que si la lastimaba definitivamente seria comida para tiburones y si engañaba a Nagisa, seria desmoronado por la indiferencia de su novio…_

*S~END FLASH BACK~R*

-Rei… Rei-chan.-

El mencionado, por fin regresó a la realidad, admiró a ambos los cuales le observaban expectantes y el susurró.- Disculpen estaba un poco distraído.-

-Ejem…- Tosió Sato con calma, aclarando su garganta.- Bueno le decía al joven Hazuki, que los análisis de sangre me dirán mejor lo que está pasando, por lo pronto debemos hacer una ecografía y ver que está ocurriendo, además de comenzar un tratamiento, pues lo que te dijo aquel medico puede ser cierto…- Ahora el medico se cruzó de brazos.- El asunto aquí es, si realmente quieres someterte el tratamiento.- Nagisa, admiró a Rei y luego al médico.

-Yo no lo sé…-

-¿Qué sucederá si no se somete al tratamiento?-

-Pues… su peculiar condición, se irá cerrando, y poco a poco dejara de funcionar como se debe… no se mostrara ningún peligro para ti a lo mejor eso se adecúe a tu cuerpo o se extirpe con una operación, ya que se marchitara…-

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE!-Gritó sorprendiendo a ambos, Rei observó a su rubio quien lloraba.-No quiero que eso suceda... Por favor…-

-Nagisa-kun….-

-Hazuki-san.-

Nagisa temblaba y miraba al piso, con las manos apretaba sus rodillas, y no podía dejar de llorar, Rei observo al médico el cual entendió perfectamente y se puso en pie, saliendo del consultorio en silencio, mientras que el peli azul se acercaba a Nagisa y le abrazaba, pero quien le apretó en un abrazo severamente necesitado fue el rubio, quien mojo sin compasión la camisa celeste a cuadros de Ryugazaki.

-Nagisa…-

-Rei… yo… perdóname, es que he estado demasiado confundido, he llegado a pensar que sería mejor que te quedaras con Gou y no conmigo.-

-No digas eso.-

-Pero es que no sirvo para nada.-

-Oye, en primer lugar yo me enamore de ti sin saber que esto te sucedía, me enamore de tus ocurrencias, de tu personalidad de todo lo que es Hazuki-san.- Nagisa sollozaba.- Si esto no es posible, no pasara nada.-

-PERO ES QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A SENTIRME ASI.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tengo miedo Rei… ¿Si pasa de nuevo?-

-No pasara, tendremos cuidado.-

-PERO YO QUIERO TENER UN HIJO DE REI.-

El mencionado agrandó la mirada a todo lo que sus ojos daban, aferró a un más en su pecho a Hazuki quien llora con más ganas, acarició su cabello y confesó entre llantos el de gafas.- Yo también quiero que lo tengas, pero debes tener paciencia y mucha fe.-

-Rei-chan…- Se separó despacio mirándole adolorido.

-Primero debemos saber qué es lo que los doctores dirán y luego veremos si es conveniente, ¿está bien?- Nagisa asintió aun llorando.- Además, no sería nada hermoso, traer a un bebé sin que tu o yo tengamos algo estable… o al menos vivamos juntos.-

-Rei…-

-Nagisa… Quiero hablar con tu padre.-

-¡REI, NO, ESO NO!-

-Debo hacerlo, no puedes estar así con tu familia.-

-No, Rei… si vas algo malo puede pasar.-

-Hablaremos de eso después, iré por el doctor.- Nagisa se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras Ryugazaki salía de la habitación, Shigino enseguida susurró al ver al joven.

-Ya está más tranquilo.-

-Si… le agradezco que haya salido, necesitábamos espacio.-

-Lo se… dígame usted era el padre del bebe que perdió Hazuki.-

-Hai…- Respondió con tristeza, sintió la mano pesada del doctor posarse en su hombro y al mismo tiempo este se movió al consultorio diciendo al oído de Ryugazaki.

-No se preocupe, hare que todo salga bien.- Rei se impresiono, siguió con calma los pasos del médico.

El cual se ocupó rápidamente de hacerle todos los exámenes pertinentes, aclaró que debían estar juntos en todo el proceso, ya que se necesitaran mucho, la ecografía mostraba lo que los médicos ya le habían dicho a Hazuki, no había la suficiente madurez para que el pudiera quedar en estado, eran demasiado débiles las paredes uterinas y las trompas estaban delgadas, entonces Shigino recomendó a simple vista un tratamiento de hormonas y de vitaminas, además de la posibilidad de una inseminación, ya que…

-En unas semanas después de que termines los tratamientos, bueno según lo dicten los exámenes de sangre y el físico, podremos contar tus óvulos y probablemente si todo sale bien, podríamos inseminarlo y acomodarlo en tu ovario cuando ya esté fecundado, será un proceso doloroso pero bastante necesario y fuera de riesgos… si quieres hacerlo esto tomara un año.- Nagisa sintió un escalofrió rodearle todos u cuerpo.

Miro a Rei y enseguida asintió diciendo.-¡QUIERO HACERLO!-

-Entonces tendrás que quedarte en Iwaki, para que te pueda controlar mejor, lo único que las vacunas deberás ponértelas cada tres noches, en eso deberías ayudarle tu Ryugazaki-kun.

-Pero él… -

-Lo hare, en cuanto ya este todo listo y los exámenes digan el momento lo hare, estaré a su lado.

-Rei…-

El mencionado sonrió, decidido, Shigino por otro lado buscaba algo y susurraba.- Oh vaya…-

-Sucede algo.-

-Olvide mi libreta en donde apunto los exámenes para laboratorios, ¿Ryugazaki podrías ir por ellos mi criada está de vacaciones y….?-

-Claro.-

-Perdona, están en la sala…-

-Claro.- Dijo este poniéndose en pie y saliendo, Shigino aprovechó ese oportuno suceso o más bien el oportuno plan para hacer salir a Rei, para cuestionar.

-Hazuki-san, esto será muy difícil y pueda que corras el riesgo de morir en el intento, ¿Aun así quieres hacerlo?-

-Si… yo… quiero hacerlo.-

-Pero, Hazuki-san, ¿Por qué, si tanto se aman, no le dice a Rei que el…?-

-No, y usted no le diga nada de eso… quiero ser yo, quiero sentir esa vida dentro de mi y quiero hacerlo feliz, es lo que más quiero, quiero que Rei se sienta orgulloso de mi.-

-Hazuki-san.-

-Por favor… Doctor Shigno, no le diga nada a Rei de que él puede también tener bebes.-

-E-Esta bien.- Trago grueso, sería una gran mentira, otra más a su lista de mentiras que ocultaba ese doctor.

Ya estaban en la estancia, Sato daba las últimas indicaciones que tendrían que esperar por unas cuantas semanas más para iniciar el tratamiento, Ambos estaban muy emocionados por las noticias dadas. Kisumi bajaba las gradas emocionado, se unió a los tres conversando y cuestionando todo lo que había sucedido, para él fue algo verdaderamente emocionante el saber que había una posibilidad. Sato les dejo a solas, para que se pusieran al tanto, Rei se sintió un poco incómodo pero en las siguientes conversaciones la situación cambiaria.

-Me alegra que puedas lograrlo Nagisa, como te dije la última vez sé muy bien cómo te sentiste cuando perdiste a tu hijo y lo sigo sintiendo desde que nació.- Rei se extrañó enseguida cuestionó.

-¿Disculpe, Shigino-san, acaso usted?-

-Rei-chan, Kisumi-chan, fue el primero en experimentar este extraño padecimiento.- Explicó el rubio admirando a su amigo de ojos violetas y quien esbozo una sonrisa, pero luego la atenuó susurrando.

-Aunque en mi caso las cosas no sucedieron como debió haber sido.- Iniciaron la caminata hacia la puerta, mientras daban pasos el agregaba.- Yo no tuve a alguien que pudiera estar a mi lado, incluso nunca supe que lo estaba hasta que él estaba naciendo.-

-Imposible, ¿Eso lo escuche antes?- Rei llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla y recordando de donde lo había escuchado gritó.-¡Usted, es el caso en Australia!-

Shigino rascó un poco la parte trasera de su cabeza y susurró.- Bueno no paso en Australia exactamente, la médico que me atendió prometo no dar mucha información mía y creo que por eso deformo las explicaciones.-

-Rei-chan, él es el padre de Hayato.-

-¿Hayato, acaso no es el niño que vimos hace unos minutos en la casa?-

-Si él es mi hijo.-

-Pero si escuche bien, él le llamo Nii-san.- Cuestionaba confundido Ryugazaki mirando a ambos entonces Nagisa explicó.

-Hayato, no sabe que Kisumi es su Madre.- Kisumi soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno… no es tan malo después de todo, estoy a su lado.- Llegaron por fin a la puerta y la abría con calma, Rei y Nagisa se posaron fuera frente a la puerta mientras Kisumi agregaba.- Con solo eso puedo ser feliz…-

-¡Kisumi!- Los tres escucharon una voz proveniente del otro lado de la calle, el mencionado elevó su rostro y Ryugazaki y Hazuki prestaron atención para ver de quien se trataba, aquel misterioso sujeto salió de las sombras para poder ser visto por la luz de la entrada de aquella casa, pues era de noche y todo estaba a oscuras.

-Seijuro…- Susurró Kisumi serio.-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Por qué no has respondido a mis llamadas?-

-Por qué no quiero hablarte, acaso no se nota eso.-

-Kisumi, ¿Acaso no te dijo nada tu padre?-

Rei y Nagisa eran testigos de la discusión que se estaba elevando de tono.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, ahora lárgate no tienes permiso de estar aquí, ¿O quieres que llame a la policía?-

-Esa sería una buena idea, así me harías mas fácil el demandarte por la paternidad de Hayato.-

-¿Qué?- Cuestionaron en conjuntó Nagisa y Rei.

Seijuro admiró a un costado admirando a los chicos y susurró.-Ustedes son… los chicos del club de natación de Iwatobi.-

-Si… Usted es el Ex capitán de Samezuka, no es verdad… Miko-shiba Seijuro…-

-Hai, así es, Rei Ryugazaki.- Nagisa admiró a Kisumi quien susurró.

-Lamento esto Nagisa, nos vemos en unas semanas que les vaya bien.- El peli rosa iba a cerrar la puerta pero Seijuro se adelantó y entrando de un solo zarpazo por esta gritó.

-No te vas a escapar esta vez.-

-¡He!- Nagisa y Rei se introdujeron de nuevo, notando como Seijuro sujetaba la mano de Kisumi y lo jaloneaba.

-Dejame ver a mi hijo.-

-Eso nunca, largo de mi casa.-

-Rei, haz algo.-El mencionado, se acercó al peli naranja y susurró.

-Mikoshiba-san, no puede hacer eso, por favor suéltelo.-

-Este no es tu problema chico.-

-Claro que lo es, lo está lastimando.-

-Alejate, este problema es entre él y yo.-

Rei fue empujado.

-¡REI!-Gritaron ambos, Kisumi reaccionó y grito, jalando su brazo con fuerza.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE SEIJURO! ¿Viste lo que acabas de hacer, acaso te volviste loco?-

-Yo solo quiero ver a mi hijo.- Rei se acercó de nuevo a ambos y posándose al frente de Kisumi volvió a repetir.

-Mikoshiba-san, por favor aléjese, váyase ya.-

-Quieres una paliza o algo, no te metas en los asuntos ajenos.-

-Eso no es una asunto ajeno, Kisumi-chan es nuestro amigo, no se cuales sean las razones para que estés enfadado y pidas todo eso, pero si te diré que no dejaremos que lo maltrates.- Expuso Nagisa.

-Precisamente por eso, váyanse y déjenme hablar con él, este asunto es entre Kisumi y yo.-

-Ya fue suficiente.- Dijo Rei, moviéndose rápidamente para sujetar uno de los brazos de Seijuro y doblarlo hacia atrás.- Usted tiene que salir y regresar cuando este más tranquilo.-

-¿Co-Cómo rayos tú?-

-Vendrá conmigo.- Dijo jaloneándolo y sacándolo con prisa, mientras Nagisa.

-No te preocupes Kisumi, aunque Rei parezca débil no lo es, es muy fuerte.-

-E-Eso veo.-

-Pero… dime, eso es verdad ¿Seijuro Mikoshiba es el papa de Hayato?-

-Si…. Es una larga historia Nagisa…-

-Me la contaras luego iré a ayudar a Rei-chan, cierra la puerta.-

-Si…- Kisumi enseguida se aferró a la puerta y la cerró con rapidez, mientras trataba de calmar sus palpitaciones y la rabia que sentía, además de la culpabilidad que albergaba su corazón solitario…

Afuera, Seijuro era liberado y finalmente Rei susurraba.- Lamento haber utilizado una manera tan cavernícola para sacarlo, pero no estaba siendo educado y…-

-Yo lo siento, pero es que necesito entrar a hablar con Kisumi y ver a mi hijo.-

-¿Pero de qué hijo habla?-Se hizo el desentendido el Ryugazaki quien ya conocía bien todo, Seijuro suspiro hondo no sabía si era buena idea anunciar algo tan complicado, ¿Cómo lo explicaría? No sabría hacerlo, claro que no lo sabría… El peli naranja decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse y probar suerte, se disculpó con Ryugazaki y salió de ahí casi como un loco demente, en su auto, mientras que Nagisa llegaba al lado Rei y cuestionaba.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Nada, no me pudo decir la verdad, yo me hice el desentendido.-

-Cielos no sé qué habrá pasado, pero me parece algo demasiado terrible.-

-Nagisa, no podemos juzgar un libro por su cubierta… a lo mejor ocurrió algo y esto es consecuencia de lo que está pasando.- Nagisa asintió y con desgano soltó un largo suspiro diciendo.

-Oh bueno… debemos regresar a Tokio tú tienes clases y yo tengo que buscar trabajo.-

-¿Acaso no piensa seguir estudiando?-

-No… claro que no, sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero cuando ya tenga algo de dinero ver si hago un curso rápido.-

-Nagisa…-

-Ne, Rei-chan, tengo hambre.-

-¿Ya? Está bien, vamos a ver que encontramos en el camino a Tokio, está bien.-

-Sip.- Anuncio Nagisa, sus ánimos y esa cierta indiferencia se esfumo de sus personalidad, ambos caminaban en dirección de la estación del metro, mientras que no muy lejos de ahí Seijuro, golpeaba una y otra vez el manubrio de su auto.

-Maldición Kisumi, no me dejas otra alternativa.- Dijo sacando su móvil de sus ropas y marcando rápidamente el número que el necesitaba.

*S~&amp;~R*

Alrededor de las 12 de la noche, en la cima de un rio que daba a una brisa al mar inmenso, se encontraba un hombre con un sombrero cubriendo sus ojos rubí y sus cabellos color caoba, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la tumba, en la cual aparecía su nombre, era simplemente increíble, admirar la enorme lapida con su nombre y la fecha de defunción, habían flores y decoraciones que era reconocido por él, aquellos habían sido hechos por sus hijos.

A sus espaldas, un joven alumbraba con pesar aquel lugar y susurraba.

-Matsuoka-san, ya es tarde debemos irnos, mi adre lo espera.- Toraichi asintió, notó como la luz se apagaba y escuchaba los pasos anunciando que el chico se retiraba al auto en el que había llegado, se habían tardado más de lo que esperaba, quiso agradecer a aquel anciano de la cota su ayuda y la de su hijo, sumado a eso que no estaba preparado para regresar a Iwaki; sinceramente ahora era un fantasma y se había torturado internamente las diferentes reacciones que su esposa y sus hijos hubieran podido tener, por lo tanto había hablado con su abogado, quería estar seguro que esto era lo indicado y él rogó que sí.

Admiraba toda la ciudad, siendo iluminada por las luces en las casas, la costa y esa brisa marítima que ya estaba acostumbrado, siguió al chico y entró al auto, en cuanto cerró la puerta y miró el reflejo de su rostro por la ventana gracias a la luz interna del auto susurro, posando su mano sobre su rostro reflejado.

-Ya estoy de regreso… Kou, Rin, Ren… ya quiero verlos.-

Toraichi había llegado a Iwatobi, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el pudiera presentarse de nuevo frente a su familia y para hacerlo debía ponerse al tanto de toda la situación, tardaría un tiempo, pero si había esperado 10 años un mes no sería nada para el Matsuoka, aunque para Rin si lo seria…

*S~&amp;~R*

Se encontraba despierto en la recamara, había logrado ver la luz de la luna entrar por su ventana y finalmente la pudo ver atreves de las persianas que había en la ventana, Sousuke dormía plácidamente a su lado y el solo podía mirar a la enorme luna blanca, iluminar parte de la oscuridad en aquella habitación, llevó su mano a su vientre de cuatro meses y medio y sintiendo la elevación redondeada se preocupó, estaba comenzando a pensar que las cosas se pondrían difíciles de aquí en adelante.

Se sentó despacio y pensó repetidas veces en su padre, como deseaba que estuviera aquí, o por lo menos no haberle dejado esa enorme responsabilidad que ahora ya no estaba en sus manos, más bien estaba en las manos de otra entidad, estaba triste porque sin querer había lastimado a los miembros de su familia y perjudicado a la empresa. Llevó una mano a su frente y masajeándola susurró.

-Soy un idiota.

-No… No lo eres.- Susurró Sousuke, sentándose y abrazándole por detrás situando su boca cerca de su oreja y susurrando.- Te diré que podemos hacer.-

-¿Qué?-

Sousuke esbozó una sonrisa a Rin quien atento escucho su idea…

_**Bueno aquí queda el capítulo 12 espero haya sido de su agrado, oh dios el lemon quedo bien zukulentho no se ustedes pero a mí me encanto lol!**_

_**Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado perdonen por el hetero xD es que es necesario para el drama y ese kanon grrrr y que decir de Seijuro cada vez se porta más y más mal!**_

_**En fin espero su opinión muchas gracias nos vemos en 15 días!**_

_**Besos a todas mis lectoras amadas y las que dejan sus comentarios! MIL MIL MILLLLLLL GRACIAS!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Solos tu y yo Frustracion

**Hola espero les guste O.O!**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a LIZUP! Manis te debo los one chots pero es que no me queda tiempo pero hare mimayor esfuerzo y a todas mis amadas!**

**BYE!**

**Contra la marea.**

**By: **

**Aurora la maga.**

**13: Solos tú y yo… Frustración.**

Un nuevo día iniciaba en Iwaki, las calles parecían llenarse de vida, los estudiantes al ir a clases, la gente trabajadora se encaminaba a sus trabajos y la vida seguía, las tiendas, los locales y los trenes del metro transitando una y otra vez llevando a sus pasajeros y conviniendo en enorme armonía y ritmo.

El clima suburbano era acelerado, mientras que en las lejanas casas del centro de la ciudad un poco cercano al puerto, el amanecer apenas se podía percibir, pero en una de las tantas casas agolpadas en hileras interminables de calles angostas y saturadas de estudiantes y de alegres residentes, se podía apreciar una en especial, en su frente el apellido Yamazaki se podía leer en un pequeño cartel de madera impuesto al lado del número de la vivienda. Aquel hogar de dos plantas ahora parecía estar muy pequeño, para la cantidad de gente que había dentro. Se habían repartido perfectamente, los señores de la casa dormían cómodamente en el primer piso en el cuarto que les pertenecía y en el de huéspedes y próximo a decorarse para recibir al nuevo miembro de los Yamazaki se encontraba Gou y su madre Ren, las cuales dormían a pierna abierta, al lado de esa habitación estaba la de Sousuke.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Sousuke salía del cuarto de baño, estaban alistándose para ir al doctor y para ir a otra parte, ya deseaba estar a solas con su pelirrojo, aunque la salida fuera a hacer ciertas diligencias el quería ansiaba estar lejos de la mamá tiburón y su propia madre.

Estaba listo para pasar un día solos su tiburoncito, la pansita y él… y hablando de pansas.

-¡Mal-dicion! ¡No, puede ser!-

Rin luchaba contra la ropa que estaba dispuesto a ponerse, Sousuke llego a su armario y se puso con prisa sus pantalones, ágilmente una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una camisa a botones celeste, Rin por otro lado no pasaba de sus pantalones y murmuraba.

-Ciérrate, ¿Es tan difícil hacerlo, pantalón de grrr?-

Sousuke se sentó en la cama, se apoyó con los brazos hacia atrás admirando a su chico al tiempo que hablaba divertido.

-¿Oye quieres que te preste una tenaza, o algo para cerrar esos pantalones?-

Rin se dio la vuelta, su frente estaba sudorosa, sus cabellos se pegaron a esta y murmurando gruño.

-No puede ser posible, estos los compre hace poco hace… unos dos meses.-

-Correcto, y hace dos meses, eras un espagueti, ahora eres algo así como una cuerda con un enorme nudo.-

Rin soltó un resoplido molesto, se arrancó la prenda y se abanicó con las manos diciendo.

-Carajo que calor, esta puesto el aire.-

-Rin está a 53 grados F…. podrías congelar todo aquí adentro.-

-No es suficiente, está muy caliente esto ahgs.- Murmuraba mirando y sacando su ropa, tiraba todo y seguida rechinando con los dientes en forma de tiburón.- No, hay nada que me quede, santo cielo.-

-Si quieres te presto los míos.-

Rin le observo asesino y susurro.- Tú eres tres tallas más que yo, Sousuke.- Expuso, Yamazaki no era gordo, estaba muy lejos de ser eso, lo que sucedía era que la complexión física del peli negro era un poco más ancha que su amado Matsuoka.

-Pues, emmm creo que te quedaran, ¿Quieres probar?-

-No queda de otra.- Susurro, para tomar uno de los pantalones holgados de Sousuke, los miro con desaprobación, odiaba esas prendas color caky, la verdad él era de un gusto mucho más refinado y que decir urbano, adoraba los pantalones ajustado y su actual estado no le iba a ayudar en nada. Después de ponerse los pantalones, susurro,-No lo creo.-

-Te ves bien.-

-Tengo que arreglar esto.- Dijo intentando agacharse para doblar los tobillos de aquel pantalón holgado.

-Oye, no, no que haces.-

-Solo es…- Sousuke lo abrazo y susurro.

-Déjalo así adicto a la moda.- Le beso los labios de manera seductora y un poco atrayente, Rin se sonrojo y susurro.

-Sousuke mi madre y Gou… e-están en la otra habitación.-

Sus ojos dedicaron una mirada reganada y asintiendo al tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro decía.-Claro, lo se… bueno, ¿Estás listo ya?-

-A, sí, parece que si.- Respondió colocándose una camiseta negra enzima y una camisa a cuadros negros y rojos, aquel conjunto no combinaba para nada, pero tenía que llevar todo ese montón de trapos para disimular su actual estado, pues todos en ese pueblito lo conocían y no estaba demás encontrarse con un curioso en el camino. Rin por primera vez agradeció que Samezuka fuera un internado y no una escuela como Iwatobi, hubiera sido un desastre si se encontraba a Momotaro Mikoshiba y a los demás alumnos de dicha institución o incluso a ese pesado de Kanon.

Ambos se dispusieron a ir bajando las gradas de la segunda planta, para presentarse al frente de Sakura y su padre los cuales como siempre despertaban muy temprano, desayunaban tranquilamente, cuando Rin y Sousuke entraban a la cocina y alegremente saludaban.

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días, Sousuke, Rin.-

-Buenas hijos.- Expuso Sakura.-¿Rin quieres desayunar?-

-Si por favor.-

-Toma hoy hice algo divertido con los panqueques.-

-Oh, vaya.- Dijo dando un bocado enorme.- Mgs, esta delicioso.-

-Mamá, ya no le des tanta comida a Rin… o terminara rodando.-

-Bueno hijo, no sabes el hambre que da con el embarazo, además recuerda que son gemelos.-

-Ni que lo digas.-

Sakura dejo todo lo que hacía para darse aire con las manos susurrar.- Cariño, el aire acondicionado debe estar averiado.-

-No… está bien, está al nivel correcto mujer.- Respondía aquel bebiendo su café.- Son las hormonas, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¿Hormonash?- Cuestiono Rin con la boca llena de comida.

-Ah, si…- Susurro Sakura.- Lo había olvidado.-

-Hormonas.-

-Si Rin hormona, ¿Según recuerdo te están dando eso no?- Sousuke le observo divertido.- Eres un manojo de hormonas ja, ja, ja.-

-Oi, no me digas eso, que por tu culpa estoy pasando por esto.- Ambos padres soltaron un largo y extenso suspiro, Rin se dedicó mejor a enfocarse a su desayuno, ahora que las náuseas ya no estaban azotándolo, el prácticamente se desboco comiendo; Sousuke siempre le aconsejaba que ese tipo de cosas lo terminarían engordando pero Rin siempre tenía algo con que amedrentar las palabras del de mirada agua marina.

Luego de un rato, escucharon todos, ruidos provenientes de las gradas de madera, Ren y Gou se presentaban con enormes suéteres y diciendo.

-¡QUE FRIO HACE!-

-Ven se los dije.- Exponía Souta, mirando a ambos embarazados.- El aire acondicionado no está averiado.-

-Ecchuuu.- Estornudaba Ren con un posible resfriado cercano, la cabeza le dolía los oídos le chillaban y todo le daba vuelta, el ambiente estaba demasiado frio para esa casa. La pelirroja observo a su hijo y luego a Sousuke los cuales estaban listos para salir, en seguida susurro.-¿Y ustedes porque están vestidos ya?- Miro el reloj de la cocina.- ¿Son las 7 am?-

-Señora, Matsuoka, hoy le toca consulta a Rin, con el ginecólogo.-

-¿Qué, tienes un doctor Rin?-

-Si madre…- Decía mientras se levantaba, mientras se colocaba una casaca, pues aunque estuviera horriblemente caluroso afuera, el no deseaba que nadie lo viera con su nueva figura, aunque eso sería más difícil en los siguientes meses.- Es el doctor que me atendió cuando nací, él me dijo todo… lo que pasa conmigo, ¿Te suena familiar?-

-Shigino, Sato.-

-Así, es… ¿Sousuke nos vamos?-

-¿He?, se van ya, yo quería ir…- Menciono Gou posándose al lado de ambos con rostro y mirada de corderito a medio morir.

-A la otra será Gou.-

-Pero…-

-Esperen yo voy con ustedes.- Dijo Ren levantándose rápido, Sousuke enseguida se tensó y susurro.

-Se-Señora Matsuoka, realmente, tenemos que irnos ya.-

-No me tardare mucho solo…- Sakura noto lo inquieto que se pusieron ambos chicos, enseguida entendió aquello, habían sido casi dos meses en esa casa y no habían tenido un momento de privacidad, para ambos, desde que llegaron Sakura ya no volvió a escuchar los extraños gemidos de Rin, así que confabulo una idea cómplice con su hijito.

-Ren-san, me encantaría que te quedaras a ayudarme en el hogar.-

-Si, además eres buena para los números ¿no?- Cuestionaba Souta también alistándose para ir a la tienda.- Sakura hará el balance anual de la tienda y quisiera que le ayudaras… te pagare.-

-Hummm, está bien, ya que no tengo ni un cinco, prefiero quedarme a ayudarles.-

Tanto Rin como Sousuke soltaron un suspiro enorme, el más alto se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla para susurrarle.- Gracias ma.-

-De nada, ahora vayan tranquilos, diviértanse.- Dijo dándole un abrazo y muy disimuladamente un poco de dinero, Sousuke sonrió de medio lado su madre siempre era tan linda con él, Rin se despidió haciendo reverencia y colocándose una gorra salió, en conjunto de Sousuke, Gou les condujo hasta la puerta del jardín y susurro.

-Nii-san.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

La joven miro al piso muy apenado, pues parecía que todos en la casa se habían olvidado de que día era hoy.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Cuestiono Sousuke.

-Hoy… se hacen los 11 años desde que papá…- Rin agrando la mirada, saco su celular, y miro la fecha, sus orbes rubí temblaron, ¿Cómo había olvidado que era el aniversario de su muerte? Gou entrego una pequeña bolsa a su hermano y susurro.-Logre comprar esto, si puedes ve a la tumba, yo no tengo ánimos ni fuerzas para ir a verlo.-

-¿Gou te pasa algo?-

-No… nada.- Dijo bastante cabizbaja, la verdad es que sus ánimos habían decaído, por cierto peli azul con ojos violetas.-Que te vaya bien Nii-san saluda a mi padre de mi parte.-

-Claro.- Ambos por fin partieron, Sousuke, caminaba en silencio, ya llevaban casi 15 minutos a pie para ir a la estación de buses, cuando el más alto hablo susurrando.

-¿Rin, estas bien?-

-Ah… si…- Mintió, con un hilito de voz, la verdad es que se había puesto feliz por haber olvidado ese día y ahora que lo recordaba su pecho se estremecía y el dolor de la perdida, lo ponía más sensible de lo esperado. Pero antes de preocupar a Sousuke decidió cambiar su rostro por uno más animado, como pudo le dio un golpe en las pantorrillas de las piernas de Sousuke y gruño.- Estoy bien, hombre preocupado.-

-Eso me alegra.- Dijo con entera seriedad.- Vamos hay que apurarnos o Shigino-san nos reprenderá como la otra ocasión.-

-Está bien.- Dijo apurando el paso, mientras caminaban, Sousuke no pudo evitar el admirar el perfil de su chico, parecía animado sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, y sus cabellos revoltosos se movían al compás de sus pasos, esa gorra no le atenuaba para nada lo hermoso y bello que era; bajo un poco su mirada para admirar aquel tierno y hermoso bultito que asomaba bajo todo ese montón de ropa, Sousuke sonrió algo atontado al sentirse contento, pues tenía todo lo que él deseaba, a Rin y el misterioso destino se había encargado de darle una familia, solo faltaba algo para poder ser felices y eso era, arreglar pronto el futuro de ambos.

El tiempo estaba a contra reloj, ahora el rostro de Sousuke se tornó un poco serio, era ahora cuando caía en cuenta que las cosas se pondrían serias, de aquí en adelante, pues no era un solo bebé si no eran dos, necesitaría algo más que un trabajo en la tienda.

Ya por fin entraban a la estación del bus que les llevaría al metro y el que les conduciría a la casa del doctor, cuando por fin estuvieron sentados y listos, Rin admiro a su chico quien anqué fuera un hombre de rostro serio, el podía detectar cuando su chico estaba preocupado o inquieto.

-¿Sousuke…?-

-Rin, ¿Qué opinas de que me vaya a trabajar a la capital?-

-¿He de que hablas?-

-Bueno… me gusta ayudar en la tienda a mi padre, pero últimamente las ventas no han estado tan buenas que se digan y quería buscar un empleo, más estable…-

-¿Qué tipo de empleo?-

-Pues… Pescador.-

Sus ojos se agrandaron, en seguida el anuncio que dictaba su próxima parada, hizo que Rin no pudiera responder, a aquello. Llegaron a la estación del metro y con insana prisa tomaron el que les llevaría a las cercanías de la casa del médico, Rin había guardado silencio en todo el viaje pues…

-Me pagarían muy bien, incluso creo que más de lo que gana mi padre en la tienda, me han dicho que se gana el doble del salario mínimo, lo único malo es que deberé ausentarme por ciertos tiempos, pues cuando entremos a mar abierto, eso puede tomar días o semanas.- Rin tragaba grueso, apretó sus puños, quería gritarle a Sousuke que lo olvidara que no, se le ocurriera unirse a ese horrible trabajo, pero en la forma animada y tan ilusionada que hablaba Yamazaki no pudo hacer nada.-Me gustaría trabajar en eso, para poder ganar algo y mudarnos a un pequeño apartamento, luego comprar todo para los gemelos y…-

-Sousuke…. Lo tienes todo muy bien planeado y pensado.-

-Sí, es importante para mi pues nos beneficiaria a ambos.-

-Entiendo… necesitamos el dinero.-

-Si…-Sousuke analizo el vagón en el que iban, todas las personas habían bajado ya solo quedaban ellos dos, se juntó un poco más a su chico y girando su cuerpo elevo una mano para colocarla en su mejilla y besarle, deslizando sus dedos hasta su barbilla la cual acaricio y agrego.- Quiero que no te falte nada.- Su mano ahora bajo a su abultado vientre.- Que nunca les falte nada.-

Las cejas de Rin se juntaron, quería gritarle que no debía de trabajar de esa manera que, podrían salir juntos de aquello, a su manera, pero no deseaba opacar la iniciativa de su pareja.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación, en cuanto salieron escucharon un.

-¡RIN, SOU, POR ACA!-Saludaba animado Kisumi con el entusiasmo que ese viejo amigo de infancia padecía, ese chico de mirada violeta era tan hiperactivo y animado que resultaba muy difícil verlo triste o sufriendo, si hacían memoria aquellos dos nunca lo vieron de esa forma, Rin se acercó a Kisumi y saludo.

-¡Kisumi, como estas!- Sus manos se chocaron en saludo y se apretaron.

-No hace mucho que los veo, pero siento como si fueran años, ¿Dime como van esos dos?- Expuso acariciando su barriga divertido.

-Oye eso no es una pelota de bascketball, déjame.- Gruño Rin sintiendo que aquel lo manoseaba de más.

-Ja, ja, ja, Rin siempre tan arisco.-

-Kisumi.-

-Oh, Sousuke, ¿Qué dice el padre del año?-

-Ya basta, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno mi pare me envió a traerlos, así será la dinámica de aquí en adelante, pues Rin se pondrá ENORMEEEEEEEEEEEEE.-

Una venita se saltó en la frente del tiburón y grito.-OYEEEEEEEEE.-

-Ja, ja, ja, VAMOS YA.- Dijo para apurarse e ir los tres al auto.

*S~&amp;~R*

Lejos de ahí en Tokio…

Él estaba de lo más tranquilo en su habitación en la universidad que estudiaba, tecleaba con prisa el computador que su compañero de habitación tenia, la utilizaría solo por unas cuantas horas para poder investigar, del tema en concreto que estaba tratando para terminar un trabajo, algo así como el principio de la medicina en la antigüedad. Estaba ya terminando cuando la correspondencia llego a la habitación, Su compañero un poco flojo, fue rascándose la cabeza y el cuerpo para abrir y notar las cartas tiradas en el piso, con calma se acercó al joven de cabellos azules y susurro.

-Oi, Ryugazaki, tienes correspondencia.-

-Arigatou.- Expuso el tomándola con la mano sin mirar a ese desorden de persona, sin duda eran muy diferentes ellos dos. Rei termino su trabajo y cerrando la computadora portátil susurro.- Muchas gracias por dejarme usarle, iré a la biblioteca a imprimir el trabajo.-

-claro, nos vemos al rato.-

-E-E si…- Dijo dejando solo a ese chico, al salir se apoyó en la puerta y llevo sus dedos al tabique de su nariz susurrando.- Este sujeto es un desorden ambulante, pero debo sobre llevarlo, no puedo darme el lujo de moverme de universidad y…- Miro sus cartas y entre una de esas estaban los análisis de Nagisa y una carta adjunta de Shigino Souta, como ya antes lo habían halado, Shigino le avisaría por medio de una correspondencia que pasos serían los siguientes en tomar.

Guardo las cartas las dejaría para leerlas en la biblioteca cuando por fin llego al edificio lleno de enormes repisas con libros de todo tipo, Rei se acomodó en una de las mesas que tenía un computador al servicio de los estudiantes y abrió su correo, inició a imprimir aquel trabajo de más de 50 páginas, eso llevaría tiempo, pensó para sentarse en una mesa libre y con una pequeña lámpara de apoyo para los que se quedaran de noche, estaba listo para leer los análisis.

Le llevo un largo rato tratar de entender aquellos pero no entendía nada de ellos. Deseo que fuera más avanzado en sus estudios pero no era así, así que ese tipo de exámenes complejos decidió mejor dejarlos a un lado, entonces inicio a leer la carta adjunta que decía.

_**Estimado Ryugazaki…**_

_**Te he mandado los resultados de los análisis, según dicta la prueba, Hazuki-kun muestra un cuadro normal, lo que sucede es que como le explique su órgano reproductor femenino no alcanzo a desarrollarse bien, por alguna razón, la única alternativa para poder fortalecerlo y que pueda tener la oportunidad de gestar, es que entre a un régimen de vacunas, de vitaminas y de hormonas.**_

_**Estas se aplicaran cada tres días, por alrededor de seis meses… pero el detalle es que ese tratamiento es muy… caro, no sé si ambos desean esperar… aunque si esperan su órgano terminara cediendo y siendo inactivo…**_

Rei tragaba grueso, la situación no era para decirle no, él sabía que si no entraba a ese régimen, podrían perder toda oportunidad con su rubio, pero había un detalle ¿de donde el sacaría ese dinero? para cubrir los gastos de este, dejo de leer y se quitó las gafas para masajear su rostro soltando un largo y tenue suspiro. La única cosa que el podía hacer y lo más rápido posible era.

-Buscar un trabajo.-

Se apresuró a sacar una calculadora y hacer números, si buscaba un trabajo de medio tiempo que cubriera esas necesidades y no perder la beca él podría hacerlo, tomo la carta de nuevo a cuenta y continúo leyendo.

_**En todo caso, me gustaría que vinieras de nuevo con Hazuki, para que podamos hablar de esto, además yo estoy a toda su disposición.**_

_**Atentamente Shigino Sato.**_

Rei soltó un largo y enorme suspiro nuevamente, admiraba el vacío en la biblioteca las cosas estaban demasiado difícil para ambos, pero él estaba decidido a luchar contra lo que fuera para poder cumplir el sueño de ambos, aunque eso significara perder su beca.

-Lo hare por el… porque, te amo.-

Dijo aquello y se puso se puso en pie tomo su trabajo ordenándolo muy bien presentado en una carpeta…

*S~&amp;~R*

En otro lugar de Tokio…

Hazuki parecía emocionado, estaba bastante relajado en el apartamento de sus dos amigos, los cuales parecían estar muy mal ese día, Makoto estaba pálido como una hoja de papel, Haru había ido a vomitar por lo menos tres veces al baño y Nagisa, solo podía darles ánimos y fuerzas susurrándoles que deberían de tomar una azucarada, o jugo de limón sería una buena opción.

Makoto estaba desparramado en el sofá, no creyó que los síntomas le atacaran tan ferozmente a él que apenas tenía un mes y eso era muy raro, mientras que su delfín tenía dos, meses se llevaban solo un mes de diferencia y las náuseas y síntomas eran demasiado fuertes.

-Oh vaya, no podre hacer esto yo solo, deberé pedir ayuda.- Hablaba afligido el rubio de mirada rubi,

-Nagisa…- Hablaba en un hilito de voz el pobre Haru totalmente destrozado en el baño.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre embarazarse al mismo tiempo Haru-chan?-

-Se suponía que él no lo estaba,.- Decía Makoto, poniéndose por fin en pie y yendo a la cercanía de Haru quien nuevamente iba al baño a vomitar.-¿Haru, déjame ayudar….?- Fue una mala idea entrar con él al sanitario pues el mismo sentimiento se contagio en Makoto.

-Hay, hay, por kami.- Nagisa saco su celular y marco apresurado.-Rei-chan, ¿podrías venir en calidad de un rayo?, No puedo calmar las náuseas de Haru-chan y Mako-chan.- Nagisa asentía.- Hum, hum, okey te espero.- Corto la llamada y susurro.- Ya sé que les puede ayudar, iré a por unas golosinas acidas.-

El sonido de descomposición detuvo a Hazuki quien susurro.

-Esto me está contagiando agg…-

*S~&amp;~R*

En Iwaki…

Sato admiraba a ambos chicos en la sala de su casa, ambos estaban expectantes de pasar la consulta del quinto mes, Shigino esbozo una sonrisa y susurro con cariño.

-Me alegra verlos aquí chicos.-

-Gracias, el gusto también es nuestro Shigino-san.-

-Sousuke, Rin tranquilos solo llámenme Sato y ya.-

Los saludos terminaron de darse ahora ya pasaban a lo que tenían que tratar, Sato examinaba muy a profundidad a su paciente, le había dado un mes para que lo volviera a chequear, pues la última vez todo marchaba muy bien, el peligro había sido cosa del pasado, pero no faltaba más que aconsejarle que tuviera cuidado con las impresiones fuertes y no hacer ningún esfuerzo más pesado del que solía tener, en otras palabras podía hacer lo que quiera pero con algunas restricciones, Rin estaba muy feliz mirado la foto de sus gemelos que había sacado el medico gracias al ultrasonido, no podía creer lo enorme que estaban. A comparación de la última vez.

Se acariciaba tiernamente la barriga y sonreía de forma linda Sousuke parecía sonreír de la misma forma escuchando a su chico.-Mira, nada más,-

-Este se parece a ti y este a mí.-

-¿Sousuke?- Le llamo empujándolo de manera que se burló.- ¿Cómo dices eso ni siquiera se distinguen bien?-

-Pues, mira sus piernitas.- Dijo señalando las pequeñas articulaciones que el con claridad podía admirar, este las tiene cruzaditas al muy estilo de su mami y este, las tiene abiertitas como papi.-

Rin, sonrió y susurro.- Eres un idiota.-

Sato reía, y acercándose a ambos admiro las fotos y susurro.- Oye tienes razón, muy bien recuerdo cuando le realice la ecografía a tu madre y si, así mismo estabas cruzando tus piernas.-

Rin rascaba su nuca.-¿Entonces no es una costumbre, ya es de nacimiento?-

-Así parece.- Susurro con calma el médico, Sousuke aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad y un poco divertido cuestiono.

-Dígame Doctor, una cosa más,-

-¿Dime?- Cuestionaba regresando a su silla y escribiendo una receta en la que le pedía a Rin que en su régimen pusiera unas pastillas vitamínicas prenatales además de otro asuntito más que iba plasmado en el pequeño papelito.- Yamazaki ya le dije que me llame Sato.-

-Y usted, llámeme Sousuke.-

-Bueno Sousuke dime ¿que quieres saber?-

Rin observaba con entera expectativa a su pareja quien elevo su mano a su boca y cubriéndola aclaro su garganta diciendo.

-Sera, posible que… ¿Rin y yo podamos seguir…? Emmm.- Hizo unas señas con sus manos de juntar algo en el aire y Shigino no comprendía mucho, pero Rin si entendió, le dio un buen zape a Yamazaki y grito.

-¡DEJA ESTAS TONTERIAS BAKA!-Sato al notar lo sonrojados que estaban ambos sonrió ampliamente y susurro.

-¡OH! ¿Te refieres a mantener relaciones coitales?-

-¡AHG!- Grito Rin impactado, escondiendo su rostro bajo los flecos de su cabello.

-¡Si, eso!-

-Pues es normal, hijo eso es completamente normal… yo diría que está bien, no hay ningún peligro, pero si el siente dolor o cólicos, deberás decírmelo.-

-¿Cólicos, dolor?-

-Rin no te asustes.- Susurro Sato con una amplia sonrisa y expuso sincero.- Déjame darte un concejo…- Dijo para cruzarse de brazos.- Esta 100% comprobado que el sexo da vigor al feto, es decir, el oxígeno es más rico al tener ese tipo de actividades, dará como resultado a dos niños muy sanos.-

-¿De-De verdad?-

-Si.- Asentía.

-Entonces ya sabes que debemos hacer Rin.- Expuso Yamazaki con voz grabe y profunda mirándole socarrón y pícaro.

Rin miro a otro lado y chasqueo la lengua, luego de dar la hoja de la receta ambos se ponían en pie y se dirigían a la salida, Rin no pudo contenerse a preguntar.

-Sato-san… ¿Cómo va Haruka y Makoto?-

-Ah... esos dos.- Suspiraba hondo y totalmente desanimado.- Son un caso, me pasan llamando todo el tiempo, para saber si esto es normal y si lo otro es normal, dentro de unos días los volveré a ver, así que veremos que tal van.-

-Oh, escuchaste eso Sousuke, Haruka y Makoto, vendrán.-

-De seguro quieres venir con ellos, digo para burlarte y esas cosas.-

-Me conoces muy bien, Sousuke.- Sonrió demostrando sus dientes puntiagudos y malignos.-Bueno ya nos retiramos, nos vemos en un mes entonces.-

-Claro…- Dijo despidiéndose pero luego.- Eh Rin, se me olvidaba decirles, habrá un seminario de cursos prenatales, no sé si quisieras asistir, además les diré a Nanase y a Tachibana que vayan, lo van a necesitar, deben estar preparados para todo lo que les viene.-Susurro con calma dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa el Shigino.

-Está bien iremos en cuanto podamos.-

-Nos vemos luego Sato-san.-

-Hasta pronto Sousuke-san.-

Ya llegaban a la puerta por donde, Kisumi entraba y traía en brazos a un Hayato dormido.

-Sousuke, Rin, ¿Qué tal salió todo?-

-Bien, muy bien.- Susurro con calma Sousuke.- Y tú como estas.-

-Bien…- Dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hijo en su hombro, luego agrandaba la mirada y susurraba.- Es cierto, ¡SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-En unos días será el cumpleaños de Hayato, ¿Podrían venir y acompañarnos?-

-Claro, ¿en dónde será?-

-Pues… lo haremos en el jardín de la casa.-

-Genial, así podré darme un chapuzón, en tu enorme piscina.-

-Sí y en lugar de parecer un tiburonsote te verás como una ballena.-

-SOUSUKE.- Le golpeo las piernas.

-JAJAJA.- Sonrió Kisumi viéndolos retirarse.- Yo les mandare un mensaje para el día y la hora.-

-Okey, hasta pronto Kisumi.-

-Hai, bye, bye.- La puerta se cerró de manera inmediata, mientras salían Sousuke noto un auto sospechoso al otro lado de la calle, en el asiento del piloto se apreció un hombre de gorra negra y gafas negras, al ser visto por Yamazaki arranco yéndose, de forma inmediata.

Rin no se había enterado de nada, en más ya se estaba alejando de su chico al cual llamo.

-¿Sousuke, todo bien?-

-Mm, Si.- Respondió juntándose a él y entrelazando su mano para elevarla y besar, y de un momento a otro, posarse a su frente y cortar sus movimientos para agacharse y abrir la casaca, tomar entre sus enormes manos aquel vientre redondeado.-Mis niños, están enormes, están creciendo de prisa, ya quiero que salgan de ahí, para enseñarles a nadar y que sean el peligro de los torneos.-

-Sousuke…- Reía Rin animado, con lágrimas en sus rabillos de los ojos.-¿Tú crees que les llegue a gustar la natación?-

-Eso espero.- Dijo elevándose y besándole con cariño, para susurrarle.- Te amo Rin.-

-Y-Yo, también te amo, pero estamos en la calle.-

-Si… después de ir a ver a tu viejo iremos a otro sitio, ¿Quieres?-

-¿Eh, pero mi madre?-

-Inventaremos algo de camino a casa, lo que quiero es que estemos juntos tu y yo, solos….-

-Sousuke.- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, percibiendo en calor en esa zona de su rostro, el también ansiaba estar con Sousuke, de solo pensarlo se excitaba, de manera que decidió pensar en otra cosa o si no lo harían ahí mismo, rápidamente el recuerdo de su fallecido padre le hizo entristecer, pero de manera más aliviada continuo su camino. Pues de alguna forma el honrarlo cada aniversario le daba tranquilidad y paz a su juvenil corazón sensitivo.

*S~&amp;~R*

Eran alrededor de la 1 de la tarde y se encontraba al frente de la que era su tumba, él se hallaba con un sombrero café, unos trajes de alta costura y su cabello un tanto largo como el de Rin pero de color caoba, se movía contra el viento, no podía creer que aquella lapida dijera su nombre y la fecha en que supuestamente había partido al más allá. Trago grueso al cerciorarse que todo se había vuelto un real desastre en su familia. Le dolía en su pecho la decisión que Ren había tenido al quedarse con su hermano de sangre, además de la indecisión de su hijo por querer tomar la herencia. Aquel abogado amigo de la familia, le había contado todo y le había hablado con lujo de detalles, también le menciono, que Rin no había usado para nada el dinero que le pasaban de pensión.

-Hijo, eres igual a mí… pero el orgullo no es bueno al final…- Susurro.

_-Trajiste el balde.-_

_-Si aquí esta.- _

_-Bueno…- _

Toraichi escucho voces, intento irse, pero entonces.

-Rin baka, ¿como que dejaste el regalo de Gou en las gradas de abajo?-

-Lo siento.-

-Iré por el tu comienza a limpiar la lápida.-

-Si…-

Toraichi agrando sus ojos y rápidamente sintió en su pecho el latido acelerado, ¿Acaso era cierto su hijo estaba, llegando a ese sitio? Trato de girarse y lanzarse a él en un emocionante reencuentro pero, ladeando su rostro hacia a tras admiro al joven que, terminaba de subir la sima en donde estaba su lapida y lo que vio le hico contener sus ganas de quererse lanzar. Era ya todo un hombre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas aunque quería NO PODIA MOVERSE, hasta que.

-¿Hola, usted quien es?-

El palpito en su pecho, lo estaba aturdiendo, se colocó unas gafas negras y con calma aun dándole la espalda al chico respondió.

-Yo…- Aclaro su garganta las lágrimas no permitían hablarle.- Fui… un amigo de Matsuoka Toraichi.-

-¿Un amigo?-

-Si….-

Rin se movió despacio, para posarse a su lado y agacharse, difícilmente tomaba las flores marchitas que tenía la lápida, y con calma limpiaba con una toalla la fachada.

-Pues él, debe estar feliz, porque alguien además de sus hijos viene a verlo.- Sonrió de medio lado, para elevar su mirada al hombre del sombrero, pero el sol del medio día le cegó por completo, evitando el poder ver aquel rostro, además de aquel suceso, se sintió algo mareado por la rapidez en que se movió, Toraichi noto que estuvo a punto de caer y se agacho rápido para sujetarlo.-Oh, disculpe, me maree.-

-No te preocupes.- Dijo, el curioso.

-Ya estoy aquí Rn… ¡RIN!- Sousuke corrió a su lado y lo sujeto para elevarle y susurrar.-¿Qué ocurrió?- Cuestionaba Sousuke tomando los costados de sus mejillas con sus manos y mirándole de forma angustiada.

-Nada, solo me mareé.-

Toraichi percibió la preocupación en el otro chico y entonces al admirarlo mejor dijo.-¿Ya-Yamazaki…. Sousuke?-

El chico se giró a ver a aquel misterioso sujeto quien, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par tas sus gafas, totalmente impresionado.

-¿Si, quien es usted?-

-Yo…-

-Era un amigo de mi papá.- Corto Rin.- Solo vino a verle.- Dijo intentando agacharse de nuevo.

-Oye no, no hagas eso, te puedes lastimar.-

-Sousuke por dios… -

-Recuerda lo que dijo Sato, no puedes sobre esforzarte.-

Toraichi no comprendía nada, y su impulso de querer saber que pasaba le gano cuestionando.-¿Disculpe, está usted enfermo?-

-¿Quién yo?- Pregunto Rin, observando a su chico limpiar la lápida y juntarse de nuevo al extraño.- No, para nada.-

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-Bueno… es que…- Llevo una mano a su abultes y susurro.- Digamos que es algo que no entendería.- Toraichi de inmediato volvió a agrandar la mirada y estaba incrédulo, Rin por otro lado se juntó a Sousuke y dándole ordenes le pidió que limpiara las letras de color dorado.-Gracias Sousuke, de verdad te agradezco que me ayudes con esto.-

-Sé que tu padre es importante por eso yo… te ayudare.-

-Gracias….- Dijo complacido.-¿Y usted de donde conoce a mi pa…..?- Intento cuestionar el de mirada rubí pero aquel hombre ya se había ido de aquel sitio.-¿Qué raro?-

-Oi, ¿En dónde quieres poner el regalo de Gou?-

-Pues aquí.- Dijo animado…

*S~&amp;~R*

Había llegado corriendo a su auto, todo su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, las manos le sudaban, no sabía si era por que tenía miedo de que su hijo no lo reconociera o porque…

-Rin, estas, Tu estas… Rin….- Llevaba las manos a su boca y temblaba.- Aun así tú, no quisiste la herencia… hijo, eres más valiente yo.-

Ya más tranquilo y antes de que lo vieran abajo él decidió irse, los planes para mostrarse habían cambiado, si Rin llegara a sufrir una impresión como esa sería muy malo. Toraichi debía hablar con alguien para poder salir de ese problema, se perdió por las calles en dirección desconocida.

*S~&amp;~R*

Mientras arriba, ambos observaban el pedazo de cemento con revestimiento de mármol negro, Rin sintió la soledad golpearle, Sousuke a su lado tomo su mano y después fue abrazándole, lentamente, mientras Rin apretaba sus ropas con sus manos y dedos e iniciaba a llorar, el temblor en su pelirrojo era de verdad tremendo, Yamazaki se apartó un poco y tomando su rostro entre sus manos susurraba.

-Rin cálmate.-

-¿Por qué tuvo que morirse Sousuke?-

-Rin… Te hará daño.-

-Mi papá, Sousuke, no sabes cómo lo necesite en todos estos años.-

El más alto, encajaba el cuerpo de su chico entre su pecho y acariciaba sus cabellos, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, el corazón se le hizo pequeño al ver a su niño, de esa forma, pero debía de calmarlo, acaricio su espalda y susurro con calma.

-Ya no estás solo, Rin, me tienes a mí y ahora a tus hijos…-

-Sou-Sousuke, perdóname.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por alejarme de ti… por salirme de Sano y no enviarte más cartas de Australia…-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, el echo ahora es que estamos juntos, nos tenemos a ambos y estamos haciendo una familia.- Susurro.

-Sousuke… yo, yo sé que nos hace falta el dinero pero no quiero que vayas a trabajar de pescador.- Rin soltaba todo lo que sentía en ese instante, Yamazaki junto sus cejas y le observo de manera triste.-N-No, Quiero….- Intentaba hablar pero la garganta se le cerraba, elevo una de sus manos limpiando sus lágrimas y agregando.- No quiero que mueras como papá.-

-E-está bien, no lo hare, veré que otra cosa hago, pero por favor ya no llores.- Le beso con suavidad la coronilla de la cabeza y posando su mano en la barbilla de aquel, elevo su rostro y le beso cuidadosamente, sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas y entre aquellos labios susurro.-Cálmate, por favor relájate.-

El tiempo paso, y Rin ya estaba más tranquilo, Sousuke acariciaba sus hombros y susurraba, entregándole un botellón de agua.

-¿Ya estas más tranquilo?-

-Si…- Expuso con calma y emitiendo una mueca de dolor.- Ah, ¡Oigan que hacen!- Dijo estirando su torso y tocando un costado de su vientre.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Patadas estos dos me dan un concierto de patadas.-

-Eso pasa, porque te pusiste mal y ellos te están reprendiendo.-

-Ufff.- Resoplo, para de un momento a otro levantarse al lado de su oji verde quien con calma, sujeto su mano y lentamente fueron bajando las gradas, Sousuke tenía todo planeado, llevaría a su chico a un lugar más privado y luego a otro sitio para ambos, nada podía salir mal.

*S~&amp;~R*

Ya estaban en la calzada se dirigían al parque de la ciudad, con calma caminaban por lo largo de este, el clima no era tan cálido como en días anteriores esa tarde parecía que este estaba del lado de Rin, quien tranquilamente caminaba al lado de su chico y sentía el viento en su cara, el sonido de los árboles y por consiguiente el de los pájaros, los rayos del sol de las 4 de la tarde se las arreglaban para someterse entre las hojas de los altos robles tratando de broncear sin piedad al que estuviera abajo.

Rin noto que iban a la parte alejada del parque justo donde se situaba una laguna artificial, en donde el montón de patos y de tortugas disfrutaban del verano. Sousuke finalmente llegaba a las faldas de un frondoso árbol con enormes ramas llenas de hojas verdes y un tronco enorme.

-Sousuke ¿qué hacemos aquí?, tengo hambre.-

-Claro lo sé, por eso… me aliste.- Dijo sacándose de la espalda la mochila y de esta sacar una enorme manta de rombos rojos y blancos, la extendió con fuerza y la extendió diciendo.- Mi madre, nos preparó el almuerzo.-

-Pero esta ya es cena no he comido nada…-

-Bueno luego de ese mega desayuno para seis personas no creí que tuvieras hambre,-

Rin empujo a Sousuke quien callo de lleno sobre el mantel y tras de este Rin se agacho despacio, para posarse sobre él, en el momento que hizo aquello, los cabellos se deslizaron de atrás de sus orejas, al igual que el collar del pelirrojo, salió del escote de su camiseta, Sousuke le observo algo confuso y un poco adolorido, mientras Rin se acomodaba sobre él, de rodillas las cuales estaban situadas una entre las piernas del peli negro y la otra a su costado izquierdo, mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba en el piso y la otra atrapaba el rostro de su chico quien, cambio su expresión y susurro.

-¿Y ahora, que haces?-

-Si me trajiste aquí fue por algo.-

-Si para comer.- Sonrió, sacando dos eventos de la mochila.

-Bueno… y que más.- Dijo acercando sus labios a los de Yamazaki, el cual recibió el beso e su chico, suave y tremendamente sensual, Sousuke elevo una mano y tomando un costado del rostro de Rin susurro con una mirada sumamente deseosa.

-Bueno, eso lo dejaremos para más tarde, por ahora… solo comeremos, por favor aguanta.-

-¿Qué aguante?- Dijo serio Rin,-Ah pasado un mes desde que no lo hacemos.-

-Creí que eras tú el que no quería hacerlo je, je.-

-Baka.- Dijo con un real puchero, pero pronto aquello le paso al sentir el rugir de su tripa, Sousuke y Rin rieron, se acomodaron mejor en el pasto sobre la manta y abrieron los Bentos, admiraron las croquetas de pollo la ensalada que aún estaba muy bien conservabada a pesar del calor, que hacía y el arroz, también había un bento con frezas el cual, Sousuke tomo una y susurro.

-Abre grande.-

-… ¿Tengo que hacerlo?-

-Si…-

-Pero…-

-No me digas que no te gustan las fresas.-

-La verdad, no.-

-Esta será especial.- Dijo, poniéndola en su boca y mordiéndola, para acercarse a su amante y pasarle aquel trocito a través de sus labios, Rin sonrió sonrojado y masticándola agrando los ojos y grito.

-¡ESTA DELICIOSA!-

-Vez te lo dije.- El pelirrojo, estaba animado, reían los dos estaban como en viejos tiempos, solos los dos juntos compartiendo su amistad, la única que faltaba era Gou; ella siempre fue del grupito que los tres formaban, siempre Sousuke fue el escape de las calamidades que interpretaba Ken en casa del Matsuoka. En ese momento bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, Sousuke y Rin revivieron viejos recuerdos, se encontraban un poco recostados sobre la manta, Sousuke había dejado a su chico recostarse sobre su pecho, y este le miraba de manera enamorada, el oji verde en cambio había tomado su mano y la besaba susurrando.

-No puedo creerlo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que esto esté pasando.-

Rin, quien estaba con la quijada apoyada sobre su antebrazo sobre el pecho de Sousuke giro su cabeza en señal de confusión.-¿A qué te refieres Sou?-

-Que nunca imagine que esto, estuviera pasando… que lo que yo sentía por años hacia a ti, se hiciera realidad.- Respondió con sinceridad el chico.- Es simplemente increíble.- Ahora se elevó un poco para buscar con su otra mano la c espalda de Rin y moviéndola con lentitud a su abdomen para buscar aquel lugar.- Y más aun no puedo creer esto.- Rin, se apartó despacio y con calma le dio la espalda, para mirar al piso, Sousuke se asustó, fue a su lado a gatas y mirándole confuso cuestiono.-¿Qué pasa, acaso dije algo malo?-

-No, la verdad es que yo… tampoco puedo creerlo.-

-Rin…-

Soltó un largo suspiro.- Sera mejor que nos vayamos, Ren debe estar muy enfadada y tu madre preocupada.-

-Aún nos falta mucho que hacer.- Dijo posando su rostro en su cuello y besándolo con cariño, él se puso en pie, para ayudar a su chico quien le miro confundido.

-¿Pero, ya está haciéndose de noche?-

-Sí, y será mejor así, ¿No te parece?-

-Sousuke.-

-Ven vamos…- Dijo, ya que recogió todo tomo la mano de su chico y se fueron en dirección del centro de la ciudad, Rin no entendía nada y en cuanto llego a lo que parecía una posada, se perturbo.

-¿En dónde?-

-Es un lugar para los dos Rin.-

-¿Eh, pe-pero…?-

-No te preocupes.-

Sentía un extraño calor en su pecho, y en sus mejillas, entrar a un lugar como esos, era vergonzoso, estaba más que seguro que ese sitio era para parejas, a lo mejor solo parejas heterosexuales, se quedó de piedra cuando, de pronto apareció un hombre vestido de un kimono muy guapo y agradable el cual hizo una reverencia y saludo de inmediato y con voz grave.

-Yamazaki-kun.- Expreso el con emoción.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.-

-¿Cómo esta, Kiobato?-

-Muy bien, ¿Y tú qué tal?-

-Un poco mejor.-Dijo refiriéndose a su hombro.-Vine porque quería pedir una habitación.-

-Oh claro, hermoso, claro que sí, y sabes que va por la casa no te preocu…- El hombre del Kimono observo al que tenía al frente y sus ojos se iluminaron para pronto gritar.

-¡PERO QUE LINDO CHICO TE ACOMPANA YAMAZAKI-KUN!- Rin se ocultó tras la espalda enorme de su chico, sentía un poco de pena dejarse ver por aquel.

-Él es mi novio, Rin.-

-¡TU NOVIO!- Dijo emocionado y admirando la cara de impacto en el mencionado.- Es tan lindo y expresivo…. Bueno sírvete ya no los entretengo más, que la pasen bonito.-

-Gracias, Kiobato.-

Rin entraba con paso calmo, siguiendo a Sousuke que desde que entro lo sujetaba de la mano, los ojos de Rin admiraban todo el lugar, parecía una casa muy modesta, y no había depravación en ella, solo habían personas que charlaban, otras que compartían un juego de paicho y otros que bebían él te, o incluso eran tratados de malestares en sus articulaciones. Rin estaba confundido, ¿acaso ese no era un motel? Eso fue lo que pensó, creyó que ese pervertido que tenía por novio lo había llevado a un lugar lleno de depravación, pero totalmente lleno de sorpresa no fue así.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Es una casa de huéspedes…- Respondió Sousuke, admirando la habitación al frente.- Es esta.- Dijo, abriendo la puerta corrediza, Rin no podía ver nada, ya la luz del día se había esfumado, pronto Sousuke prendió una luz tenue, que estaba al centro de aquella habitación. Matsuoka trago grueso y admiro todo aquello, era hermoso, el piso de madera con sus líneas muy bien marcadas, una mesa al centro, y una cama a un costado, además lo que parecía ser un cuarto e baño. Se adentró, parecía otro sitio, parecía estar en una de esas películas de la época, en donde los samurái existían, admiro los cuadros en los cuales se apreciaban la pintura de un bosque lleno de flores de cerezo, Sousuke cerro con calma la puerta y susurro.

-Quería traerte a un lugar más tranquilo…-

-Yo creí que me traías a un lugar… como decirlo… pervertido.-

-No, Kiobato, yo lo conocí de casualidad y desde entonces vive agradecido conmigo.-

-¿Cómo lo conociste?-

-Eso no importa, por ahora lo que interesa es que estamos juntos y que podemos unirnos en uno solo, esta noche… Rin…-

-Etto, pero… Tus padres, mi mamá.-

-Si quieres podemos hablarles, y decirles que llegaremos tarde o por la mañana.-

-Cielos Sousuke.- Soltó una risa.- En realidad eres un pervertido.-

-Solo, quiero cumplir algunos antojitos que sé que quieres.-

Rin se sonrojo.- Yo… em…-

-Te acuerdas, hace días que vienes pidiéndome que te haga el amor, pero por respeto a tu hermana y a tu madre y a los míos no he querido hacerlo.-

-NO SEAS TAN DIRECTO.-

-Rin…-

-Cielos, es que hay gente aquí también.-

Sousuke se acercaba despacio, y sujetaba su delgado cuerpo para juntarlo al suyo y abrazarlo, aquel abrazo lo reconforto de cierta forma que Rin elevo sus brazos y correspondió al abrazo, con suavidad Sousuke susurro.- Olvídate de ellos, solo somos tu y yo.- Los labios de ambos buscaron fundirse en un beso fogoso y lleno de amor, Sousuke temblaba, Rin percibió aquello, se notaba que tal y como él, su amado no aguantaba más y quería estar con su chico unidos, siendo uno, entregándose y mezclando sus almas en un solo ser.

Los besos se fueron dando suaves, pausados, sus miradas se encontraban de vez en vez que cada uno se apreciaba. El sonrojo en sus mejillas delataban los nerviosos que estaban, era como si fuera la primera vez, Matsuoka percibió que entre aquellos besos Sousuke lo llevaba hasta las cercanías de la cama, en cuanto se iban acercando su casaca fue cayendo, al piso y lo mismo sucedió con la camisa celeste de su chico, quien delineaba sus labios con total, lujuria y deseo, Sousuke de vez en cuando abría su boca para soltar uno que otro jadeo y un poco de su cálido aliento, Rin cerraba sus ojos, no podía controlar su cuerpo, el calor le invadió de pies a cabeza, un sentimiento de ansiedad se formó en su estómago, y elevando sus manos sujeto a Sousuke de los hombros para de un momento a otro acelerar sus besos en una vorágine de caricias y gemidos.

El pelirrojo fue cayendo lentamente a la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro acomodarse sin aplastarlo sobre él, Rin sintió las manos de Sousuke introducirse curiosas bajo su camisa y con movimientos suaves y delicados acariciar su vientre, al mismo tiempo que se situaba en sus pectorales acariciando descaradamente sus tetillas, Rin libero los labios los cuales anteriormente mordisqueaba y susurraba, justo entre los labios de su pelinegro.

-Sousuke, no aprietes eso, ah… me duele.-

El mencionado, sabía que no era cierto aquello, Rin parecía que no podía distinguir el dolor del placer, acaricio con sus dedos la areola, de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro, pronto las tetillas se fueron poniendo erectas y causando que Rin se estremeciera bajo de él, y apretara sus brazos en su cuello susurrando.

-Ah, ahmmg, nng, no sigas.- Sousuke susurro en sus labios.

-¿Entonces es dolor o placer lo que sientes?-

-No lo sé…- Respondió con un enorme jadeo, para soltar sus brazos de su cuello y dejarse caer en la cama, respirando agitado, bastaban todos aquellos besos para poner a 100 a su tiburón, quien sin perder tiempo llevo sus manos, a el cinturón de Yamazaki, abriéndolo desesperado, y ansioso, bajo el cierre y siendo ayudado por una mano del peli negro, bajo un poco los pantalones, para acariciar aquel grueso pene que ya estaba demasiado duro y listo para penetrarlo, Rin acariciaba sobre la ropa interior aquel miembro y flexionando sus rodillas, acaricio ansioso los costados en las caderas de Sousuke, quien dejo de acariciar sus tetillas y se encargó de sacarle la camisa, al hacerlo, también el collar de su chico fue retirado y sus cabellos se alborotaron en aquel acto. Sousuke hundió su rostro en el cuello lechoso de su pelirrojo, quien jadeo y seguido a eso libero un gemido.-¡Ahgmmm, Sou….Sousuke! ¡Ahg!- Se quejó al percibir los pequeños mordiscos en este, ahora habían pequeños lameteos y después fue bajando hasta llegar a su clavícula, paso a capturar entre sus labios una de aquellas tetilla, mientras Rin se descomponía en gemidos y deseo, apretaba con sus rodillas su cintura y trataba de controlar su voz.

Sousuke como si fuera una víbora, bajaba por el abdomen para acariciar con sus labios y la punta de su nariz aquel tierno vientre, saludando a sus criaturas las cuales le dedicaron un pequeño golpe, Sousuke observo con ojos entrecerrados a Rin, no podía dejar de excitarse al verlo tan descontrolado y excitado, volvió a agacharse y susurro con amor y calma.-Sean buenos y duérmanse, los adultos harán cosas que no es bueno que vean.-

-Baka.- Susurro Rin, riendo un poco por lo que decía su chico.- Ellos no te enti…- Se silenció al notar que Sousuke, colocaba su mano sobre su entre pierna, acariciaba aquel miembro con entero deseo, Rin no supo cuando Sousuke le arrebato los pantalones, solo supo que ya estaba desnudo bajo su cuerpo demandante y varonil, sus orbes rubí admiraban su cuerpo, tan musculoso, enorme y tremendamente sensual, sus cejas se juntaron al percibir que él, le haría esa noche lo que por tanto tiempo estuvo aguantando. Las caricias en su miembro lo estaban volviendo loco, Sousuke masajeaba el pene de Rin con sensualidad, mientras al mismo tiempo hacia lo mismo con el suyo, se había apoyado en sus propias rodillas había juntado ambos penes y los acariciaba de manera que Rin se volvía loco.

Cerro fuertemente sus ojos al sentir que se vendría su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible, las hormonas estaban por las nubes, dándole como resultado a un cuerpo sensible y tóxicamente placentero.

Rin no pudo resistir más aquellas caricias, se incorporó costosamente por su abultes y empujando a Yamazaki a un costado, él se hizo cargo de todo ahora, estaba sentado sobre parte de la pelvis y piernas de Yamazaki, con esas largas y delgadas piernas a los costados del cuerpo de Sousuke, quien trago grueso, al admirar a su chico, quien tenía el rostro sudoroso y rojo, sus cejas juntas y los ojos entre cerrados, su boca semiabierta y ese vientre que comenzaba a crecer más, Rin rápidamente poso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Sousuke y la otra, fue a su espalda, para acariciar una de sus nalgas y haciendo su pelvis al frente para sentarse un poco y dejar sus bajos justo al nivel en donde la mata de bellos de Sousuke se podía apreciar, Rin con calma busco aquel grueso pene y lo tomo entre sus dedos, lo masajeo un poco y lo guio enseguida a su entrada. Ya estando en ese lugar haciendo presión, Soltó aquel y llevo ambas manos al pecho de Sousuke quien flexiono sus piernas y mordió uno de sus labios, al darse cuenta que sin querer estaba intentando entrar. Rin araño su pecho y susurro.

-Ha-Hazlo despacio…-

-Si…- Sousuke, tomo las caderas de su amante y fue introduciéndose, siendo ayudado por el mismo Rin quien bajaba su trasero, penetrándose así mismo, el dolor, la punzada que saco un pequeño gemido el cual acallo mordiendo fuerte mente su labio y alzar su rostro y echar su cabeza hacia atrás, Sousuke noto la garganta de Rin como la manzana de adán podía demostrar que el tragaba grueso, nuevamente, Rin miraba a su hombre, quien ya había llegado muy al fondo en su interior y quien gruño.-Muévete, on-onegai.-

-Sousuke.- Susurro, Rin, intentando moverse, pero no lograba coordinar, el peso extra en su abdomen era demasiado difícil, entonces Sousuke susurro.- Has al frente las piernas y sujétate de mis manos.-

-Ah, ahh, si…- Se movió con calma Sousuke no le dejo caerse, mientras se movía, Rin sintió que aquel miembro palpitaba en su interior, desbocándolo y haciéndole gritar.- No ha-hagas eso.-

-Es inevitable lo… siento ahhg.- Rin se sobre salto al escuchar ese gemido salir de aquellos labios y eso le encanto, como pudo logro la posición que buscaba, Yamazaki y con prisa inicio a moverse, movía sus caderas de arriba abajo, primero de manera lenta, luego fue aumentando el ritmo llevando a Yamazaki a una cruel agonía placentera.-¡A-Ahg, Rin.. ¡Mgg!-

Luego de estar así por unos minutos, Sousuke decidió que era hora de cambiar, de táctica y pose, era obvio que no podría ponerse sobre su cuerpo, así que le pidió amablemente se pusiera a cuatro en la cama y Rin así lo hizo.

Matsuoka, admiro por sobre su hombro como él se preparaba para entrar, además admiro el rostro de su chico, cubierto de sudor y esas cejas negras juntarse en placer, sus orbes casi ponerse blancas de tanto placer, Rin sintió la penetración y soltó un gemido, se aferró a las sabanas e incluso jalo una almohada para gritar en estas, nuevamente Sousuke había penetrado ese lugar que tenía por dentro y se sentía demasiado delicioso, cada vez que entraba y salía, podía morirse, era un cosquilleo tremendo que no podía resistirlo, soltó una mano de la sabana y la almohada para llevarla directamente a su propio pene y apretarlo con fuerza, e iniciarlo a masturbar mientras Sousuke envestía con fuerza y jadeaba diciendo.

-Ahh, ahhhhg, Rin, Rin…- Se agacho y gimió en su oído.- Te amo Rin…-

-Sousuke, ahg, ¡AHHG, NO PARES! Ahhhh, ahhh, mas…-

Sus caderas se movían en un vaivén acelerado, mientras que Rin transpiraba suspiraba y gritaba su nombre, la cama estaba haciendo ruidos que querían decir que pronto cedería, Sousuke estaba a punto de correrse, cuando Rin se elevó un poco y con un brazo capturo su cuello y besando sus labios le hizo gemir pues, Rin movía su trasero con enorme lujuria, Sousuke se impactó y escucho de aquellos labios.

-Quiero más, Sousuke, dame más.-

-Rin… Mmg.- Apretó sus manos a aquel delgado cuerpo, y se corío dentro suyo, pero Rin todavía quería mas, con calma el pelirrojo se separó de su chico y dándose la vuelta guio una de sus manos para sujetar aquel pene el cual masajeo, con descaro, para despertarlo, Sousuke trago grueso y arrugo sus cejas en señal de placer.-Rin… ah.-

-Sousuke, quiero más, quiero que me hagas el amor como nunca.-

-Rin…- Llamo para sujetarlo y lanzarlo a la cama, de costado, él se posó tras de su pelirrojo justo a un costado y ya con su miembro duro como una roca, volvió a entrar, mientras su mano acomodaba una de sus piernas sobre una de las suyas y luego de acomodarla, guiar la misma mano que acomodo la pierna de rin guiarse al miembro de este, el cual acaricio con masajes de arriba abajo, Matsuoka apretó sus ojos y tomo la mano que lo masturbaba diciendo.

-Más rápido.- Dijo, para sentir como las envestidas, se aceleraban y el solo logro echar su rostro a la cama y apartar la mano que tenía sobre la de Sousuke y sujetar su vientre, su respiración era demasiado acelerada, tanto así que Sousuke se asunto, se detuvo y susurro.

-¿Ri-Rin estas bien?-

-Si-Sigue, ahh, sigueee, por favor no, ahg, no pares.-

El envestía una y otra vez, penetrando y tocando los nervios que estaban volviendo loco a su chico, quien jadeo y grito, golpeando la cama y al instante en que todo, estaba volviéndose una locura ambos gritar.-

¡RIN/SOUSUKE!- El orgasmo los invadió, Sousuke eyaculaba en su interior por segunda vez mientras Rin manchaba su bajo vientre y la mano de Sousuke, quien respiraba igual que Rin aceleradamente y constante, Matsuoka quedo aturdido y en sus orejas solo podía escuchar un zumbido, en su interior todavía podía sentir las pavorosas y deliciosas contracciones, mientras que Sousuke se había quedado quieto y sintiendo como en su interior, las paredes internas de Rin, palpitaban.

-Ah, ahhh, ahg, Rin…-

-Uf, ahh, Sousuke, estuviste…-

-No, tu… ahh.-

-Eres una bestia.-

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA.- Dijo ya más repuesto, para quedarse así como estaban, Sousuke le abrazo por detrás, acaricio su hombro y paso por todo el contorno de su cuerpo hasta dejar colocada sus manos obre el vientrecito, en el cual sus chiquillos seguían dormidos, Rin soltaba un largo y sonoro suspiro.

El tiempo pasaba despacio y ellos por el cansancio del día y de la faena, no lograron escuchar los celulares, que tintineaban, pero luego de un largo rato, el sonido molesto llego a oídos de Yamazaki quien se separó de su chico, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y finalmente saliendo de su interior despacio, su ahora flácido miembro, regresaba a su sitio mientras Rin dormía como un real bebe. Sousuke, se puso en pie totalmente adormitado y finalmente se agacho a buscar el aparato, cuando lo encontró respondió aunque sin darse cuenta que era el de Rin.

-¿Alo?-

_**-¿Como que, alo tarado, en donde está mi hijo, pervertido desgraciado?-**_

-¿Señora Matsuoka?-

_**-No…. Tú, hada madrina.-**_

-Señora Matsuoka, lo siento, este nos quedamos con unos amigos y se nos olvidó avisarles.-

_**-Si claro tu madre, está preocupada, POR QUE NO LLAMARON.-**_

-Lo íbamos a hacer pero nos dormimos, disculpe.- En el jaleo el celular paso a otras manos.

_**-Hijito, no te preocupes, aquí la única alarmista es Ren-san despreocúpate, sabemos que todo está bien si no hubieses llamado, ¿No?-**_

-Si mamá, gracias por favor duerman tranquilos Rin y yo regresaremos mañana temprano.-

_**-Claro, claro, hijito.-**_ La llamada finalizo y mientras él, dejaba caer el teléfono, miraba a su amado en la cama, la sabana que se habían tirado enzima ambos, solo cubría su vientre y parte de su espalda, sus piernas se podían apreciar, Sousuke dibujo una sonrisa y se sintió realmente orgulloso de ver como Rin había crecido.

-De ser un chiquillo llorón y enfermizo pasaste a ser un hombre llorón y guapo.- Sonrió, para acercarse a su amado, beso sus pies, con suma calma y noto como los dedos se movían sintiendo el cosquilleo, luego subió un poco para pasar por sus pantorrillas y luego subir hasta su rodilla, y luego sus muslos y por ultimo su trasero, Rin fue abriendo los ojos y susurrando.

-¿Qué haces, loco maniaco y pervertido?-

-Te beso…- Decía, besando su brazo y su hombro, para besar su cuello y por consiguiente su mejilla.- Te amo, Rin de la cabeza a los pies.-

-Yo también, so tonto, pero ahora tengo sueño.- Dijo encobijándose más, en las sabanas que tenían un aroma exquisito de lavanda, ese lugar era agradable sin lugar a dudas ese lugar era hermoso…

*S~&amp;~R*

No muy lejos de ahí, el clima era otro, mientras otros se amaban otros sufrían horrores, Seijuro se encontraba en su habitación en el campus de su universidad, admiraba con entera atención la foto que había tomado a escondidas de Kisumi con Hayato, estos días vigilando su casa, Mikoshiba sufría, tanto que esa ocasión había llevado un six pack de cervezas, como extrañaba a Kisumi.

-Luche todo este tiempo para poder olvidar lo que paso… pero es imposible.- Susurraba haciendo el ruido reconocible que hacen las latas al abrirse, dio un trago y vociferó.- ¡NO PUEDO!- En su pecho se asfixiaba el amor, incontenible que había surgido hacia ese peli rosa.

Se dejó caer sobre la mesa con un llanto profundo.

-Fui un verdadero tonto, te lastime, te lastime como no tienes idea.-

-Mikoshiba.- Hablo un chico que llegaba asomándose por la puerta, y arrebataba su cerveza gritando.- Esto ya se volvió costumbre ¿o qué?- Grito molesto.- Deja de ponerte ebrio todas las noches o le diré al director del campus que te saque de la universidad.

-Lo siento.- Expuso, limpiando sus lágrimas, aquel otro le observo serio pero luego suspiro diciendo.

-Mikoshiba, no sé cuál sea el dolor que sientas, no me lo quiero imaginar, pero… esta no es la salida.-

-¡Y QUE HAGO!, ¡QUE DEMONISO HAGO PARA RECUPERAR SU AMOR!- Grito desbocado sujetando a aquel del cuello de la camisa y tratando de llegar a sus bebidas.-DAME LAS CERVEZAS LAS NECESITO.-

-No, no voy a hacerlo… debes entender que no importa el obstáculo esta no es la salida.- Grito severo y lanzando las botellas al piso, dando una bofetada a Seijuro.-Enfrenta el problema, lucha para superarlo, ¿Tú crees que la persona por la que estas sufriendo, querría verte así?-

-Kisumi…- Sollozo.-Kisumi…- Dijo nuevamente, su compañero de cuarto, solo opto por suspirar y llevarlo a su cama diciendo.

-Mikoshiba, no solucionaras nada con alcohol, lo que debes hacer es enfrentar y tratar de enmendar el error que cometiste.-

El solo escuchaba cabizbajo, aquel chico decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo por hoy, se apartó de su compañero y apago las luces mientras él se quedaba a oscuras, mirando entre la luz que apenas entraba de afuera, la foto en la mesa del escritorio, en donde se apreciaba a Kisumi distraído mirando a su hijo.

*S~&amp;~R*

El sonido de la regadera se esparcía por toda la habitación, él se movía entre las sabanas buscando el calor, de quien había estado a su lado, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, admirando que aún era de noche, sus orbes verdes tan claros como el océano admiraron la hora eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana, y en todo el lugar en que se encontraban no se escuchaba ningún ruido, solo el del agua golpear consistentemente en el baño. Se incorporó despacio, flexiono su pierna derecha, posando su ante brazo sobre su rodilla y dejado descubierto todo su torso su abdomen, podías ver su pectorales sus músculos era evidente que ese chico era demasiado atrayente.

Acomodo sus cabellos un tanto desordenados, pensó en esperar a su pareja hasta que saliera del baño, pero mirando a un costado otra idea surco su cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa y sin pensarlo se puso en pie, totalmente desnudo, entrando despacio al baño y en silencio se escabullo para tomar la cortina y dirigir sus ojos hacia la regadera, la escena que aprecio lo tumbo de inmediato, Rin estaba desnudo y siendo acariciado por el chorro de agua que se fundió en sus cabellos y en cada extensión de su cuerpo, sus pecho recibió un golpe, un sentimiento de sentir vacía su estómago lo rodero y la excitación volvió a su ser.

Rin se giró y con los ojos cerrados acariciaba su abultes, dejando tras sus caricias la espuma que se corría deprisa por toda su piel, al instante abrió los ojos y noto a Sousuke parecía estar de piedra mirándole, sonrió de medio lado y susurro.

-Pareces un acosador, solo falta que te salga sangre fe la nariz.-

-Rin…- Se acercó, sintiendo el agua conectar su cuerpo, el mencionado se giró y fue abrazado por su chico, quien paso su brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho, y el otro recayó en el cálido vientre redondeado, Matsuoka se inquietó y susurro un poco desubicado.

-¿Qué haces?-

Sousuke sin responderle, beso su hombro y luego su cuello y al instante giro despacio su rostro para susurrar.-Quiero hacerlo.-

-¡De nuevo!-

-Si...-

-Comienzo a creer que el que esta hominal eres tu.-

-Es que solo, de verte, yo…- Acerco su pelvis e hizo notar a su bien erecto miembro el cual se froto en sus nalgas. El de ojos rubí se sobresaltó y susurro.

-Eres un pervertido.-

-Te me vuelves así.- Dijo, mientras acariciaba con movimientos suaves al redondeada pansa de su chico, esas caricias lo estaban calentando, odiaba admitirlo pero el tiburón se sentía demasiado sensible en todo su cuerpo, Sousuke guio sus manos a las caderas de su chico y con calma acerco su pelvis, para frotar su erecto y grueso pene, Rin jadeo mientras cerraba la llave.

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí, de pie?-

-Si…- Respondió con profunda voz grave y admirando a los ojos de su novio con profundidad él se sintió demasiado vulnerable, el agua había ayudado para que la faena fuera más agradable y esperada, Rin ante ver lo ansioso que estaba su chico no pudo evitar el excitarse, llevó su mano a su propio miembro y lo masajeo masturbándose, mientras se tumbaba un poco y llevaba una mano a una de sus caderas para acariciar una de sus nalgas la cual abrió invitando a su hombre al cual llamo de manera seductora.

-¿Y que, esperas?-

Tanto Sousuke como Rin tragaron grueso, el de mirada verdosa, se relamía los labios y agachándose un poco llego a aquellos labios, para penetrar lenta y placenteramente a su amado, quien jadeo diciendo.

-¡Ahmmm! Sou-Sousuke, si sigues haciéndolo así… yo…-

-Quisiera estar dentro tuyo todos los días, pero la presencia de tu madre no podremos de aquí a un largo tiempo, ¿Crees soportarlo mi amor?-

-Eso creo, pero es que… Sentirte dentro me vuelve loco.-

-Y a mí, me enloquece tu interior.-

-Sousuke.- Susurro, moviendo sus caderas en círculos, e invitando a su novio a que le envistiese, Sousuke le besaba, pero en cuanto inicio las envestidas, Rin miro al frente, elevo sus manos y se sujetó fuerte y firmemente de la pared, abriendo más sus piernas para que el pudiera entrar más profundo.-¡AHH, AHHG! ¡Hummmg!-Tragaba grueso, sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y ese escalofrío placentero lo rodeo de pies a cabeza.-¡AHH, AHHHHHH, AHHHHG, Sousuke!-Llamaba con locura Rin, mientras el acariciaba su espalda con una mano moviendo su pelvis envistiéndole, y la otra mano, apretaba y masajeaba el pene de Matsuoka quien, junto su rostro a la pared del baño y jadeo, jadeo como un loco, gimiendo y gritando.-¡A-AHG! Hummm, ajahh, So-So-Sousuke.-

-¿Te gusta? ¿O quieres que pare?-

-SIGUE, AHH, AHH DESTROZAME.-

-Rin.- Llamo para tomar sus caderas y acelerar sus penetraciones.

Matsuoka agrando la mirada y gimió por lo alto, sentir que aquel grueso pene rozaba su próstata y entraba y salía de su ano, llegando al sitio, perfecto ese conducto que el poseía, y por el cual estaba en cinta, ese lugar era lo demasiado sensible y ahora era más fácil de alcanzar por Yamazaki, no sabía cómo ni cuándo ocurrió, pero sentía que se orinaría o eyacularía con fuerza, quizás la pose, el peso de sus niños hicieron que Yamazaki llegara fácilmente a ese conducto, que estaba descabellando a Matsuoka.

Tanto así que las lágrimas surcaron su rostro estaba desmedidamente perdido en un sinfín de placer, sentía cosquilleos y quería mas, quería que ese enorme miembro entrara más a fondo, por lo tanto tenso sus piernas y libero la tensión sintiendo que se correría, llevando una mano a la cadera de Sousuke susurrando.

-Es-Espera, ahh.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No puedo seguir así.- Dijo descontrolado y agachando otro poco su torso, permitiéndole entrar más, penetrarle más profundamente y dejarlo completamente loco al sentir esa sensación en su interior de querer pegar más sus nalgas a esa pelvis de su novio.

-Da-dame todo lo que tienes SOUSUKE.-

El mencionado estaba comenzando a ver borroso, la verdad es que sentía como el interior de su chico le apretaba de vez en cuando, ¿Acaso rin se estaba corriendo? Se preguntó en varias ocasiones en cada envestida que le dedicaba a su chico a quien acaricio por la espalda y apretando con sus manos aquellas nalgas las separaba para penetrarlo de forma constante y salvaje Matsuoka abierto de piernas, acariciaba su propio pene, con movimientos suaves y mientras lo hacia su hinchado pene topaba de vez en cuando con su vientre, esa calidez esa tibieza en donde sus hijos yacían dormidos.

-Ohhg, oh Dios, SOUSUKE.- Jadeo al sentir esas incontenibles contracciones placenteras que quemaban su interior, el mejor orgasmo se estaba viviendo en ese momento

-¡Rin!-Susurro agachándose y mordiendo con fuerza su hombro.- ¡Rin te amo!-

-¡AHHGGG, ME VENGO Sousuke, mas fuerte más rápido onegai!- El obedeció y acelero de manera desbocada la situación, se volvió una vorágine de emociones y de sensaciones que Rin y Sousuke no soportaron, corriéndose de manera inevitable.

*S~&amp;~R*

Ya había pasado unas horas, estaban en la cama, se acariciaban con besos y con sus propias manos, Sousuke delineaba los labios de su chico quien susurraba.

-No quisiera que esto se terminara.-

-Si… pero debemos a regresar, antes de que tu madre, me corte la cabeza.-

-Ya no tiene por qué hacer eso, con la que debería comportarse así es con Gou.-

-Hablando de ella, la noto un poco triste ¿no lo has notado?-

-Si… pero no creo que quiera decirme algo.-

-A este punto deberían de tenerse confianza.-

-Tratare de hablar con ella, hoy…-

-Bien, pero… hay algo que debemos hacer primero, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Si.-Respondió el pelirrojo quien torno una mirada seria y agrego.- ¿Tú crees que hablando con el abogado la familia, sepamos que está pasando con la empresa?-

-Sí, esa es una de las posibles, soluciones, ¿Ya hiciste cita con él?-

-No, ahora que lo dices.- Admiro el reloj de la mesita y susurro.- Ya son las nueve asi que le llamare.-

-No…-

Rin admiraba extrañado el teléfono, no le respondían la llamada, expectante Yamazaki susurro.

-¿Qué paso?-

-No me responden, deje un mensaje, por si algo pasaba les dije que podían llamarme al teléfono de tu casa,-

-Eso está bien.- Dijo el ojo verde.- Bien ahora debemos irnos.-

-Si.- Ambos se pusieron de pie de la cama ya estaban cambiados y listos para regresar a casa…

*S~&amp;~R*

Los días transcurrían despacio, ese mismo día en el que Makoto y Haru debían asistir a su consulta, también estaba el hecho de la fiesta de Hayato, Nagisa y Rei acompañaron a ambos chicos, la idea era ir nada más a la consulta e irse pues habían quedado con Kisumi que no estaban de humor para quedarse, pero ante la comida, el festejo y enorme pastel de tres pisos Haruka no quiso irse.

Makoto suspiraba diciendo.- Adiós a mi domingo tranquilo.-

-Mako-chan no seas malo, es la fiesta, de… em Hayato.-

-Nagisa-kun…-

-Calma Rei-chan lo se.- Dijo ocultando la verdad que Kisumi ocultaba.

Los cuatro chicos estaban en una de las mesas, la fiesta se celebraba en el enorme jardín de la casa de los Shigino. Habían muchas mesas, canopis. Un bufete tremendo y un castillo inflable enorme, Hayato estaba contento, corría con el grupo de amigos, mientras su "Madre" O hermano gritaba.

-Hayato, ten cuidado no corras demasiado.-

-Déjalo ser hijito.-

-E-Esta bien.- Susurro soltando un largo suspiro, a lo lejos logro ver a Matsuoka y a Yamazaki entrando al jardín, se alegró enseguida al verlos a ambos y más al ver a Rin con esa linda pansita, el peligrosa se acercó ambos y recibiendo el regalo de ambos susurro.

-Vaya, pensé que no vendrían.-

-Sí, bueno me obligaron a hacerlo.- Gruño Rin cruzándose de brazos.

-Sera mejor que te acostumbres hijo, en unos años, vas a estar igual.- Murmuro Ren tras de ambos, Kisumi observaba a todos lados y susurraba.

-¿Etto, quien dijo eso?-

-Oh, si… Kisumi, ¿recuerdas a mi madre?-

-SEÑORA MATSUOKA.- El peli rosa se emocionó.- GOU TAMBIEN VINISTE.-

-Hola, Kis…- Sonrió con calma.

-Felicidades al cumpleañero por cierto en donde esta.- Cuestiono amable Sakura al lado de su querido esposo.-

-¡OH, SAKURA, SAN, SOUTA-SAN!- Grito animado.- Increíble dejaron todo para venir a la fiesta.-

-Bueno no nos invitaste, pero al enterarnos quisimos venir a ver a tu hermanito.- Sonrió la mujer con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

-Señora, gracias.- Dijo abrazándola.- Oh, vengan vengan…- Dijo llevándolos a las, mientras caminaban Kisumi susurró.- Rin, Haru y los otros están por allá.-

-¿Qué vinieron, es en serio?-

-Si.-

-MIRA, Rei-chan, es Rin, y toda la familia.-

El de cabellos azules, observo hacia el lugar, sus ojos violetas se situaron a los que entraban y saludando a Rin y a Sousuke no se dio cuenta que Gou, le miraba, a un costado, pero luego de un rato sintió aquella mirada observarle con profundidad.- Gou-san…- La mencionada, agacho su mirada y se alejó, para seguir a su madre.

Rin y Sousuke se unían a los chicos, Makoto y Haru, incluso Nagisa saludaron animados a ambos, Nagisa gritaba.

-¡RIN-CHAN ESTAS ENORME! ¿CUANDO CRECIO TANTO?-

-OI, Nagisa.- Gruño el tiburón.

El clima era sereno en la fiesta, Hayato estaba bastante contento, habían muchos regalos y amigos, luego de ser un chico triste solo una sombra quedo de aquello, era emocionante, todos los niños admiraban las locuras de los magos y payasos contratados, mientras los chicos, platicaban animados en la mesa, Kisumi llevaba un buen plato de bocadillos, los cuales eran devorados por tres de sus amigos, mientras que los otros.

-La fiesta está muy linda Kisu-chan.- Expreso animado Nagisa.

-Lo, tiene que ser, es mi hijo…- Kisumi, se silenció de pronto.

Rin, Makoto e incluso los otros chicos menos Rei y Nagisa, se impresionaron.-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Yo…-

-¿Kisumi, que, quieres decir con eso?- Cuestiono Sousuke confundido.

-Chicos… esto, quizás sea demasiado difícil, de explicar pero, debo ser honesto con ustedes… sé que casi no hemos pasado juntos y agradezco que estén aquí conmigo y con él…- Sus ojos violetas observaron a los chicos con tristeza.- Sucede que…-

-¡KISUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- El ambiente se cortó, de manera inmediato, el horroroso grito hizo que todos los ojos se posaron en la entrada, de donde había venido aquella voz, el mencionado se puso en pie de prisa, tanto Rei como Nagisa se pusieron en pie también.-¡KISUMI!- Gritaba un peli naranja entrando a la fiesta, dando topes y casi cayendo, el mencionado llego al frente de este y grito.

-¡SEIJURO, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-

-Kisumi, como pudiste hacerme a un lado, ¡COMO PUDISTE ALEJARME DE MI HIJO!-

-SEIJURO CALLATE.- Grito mirando a todos los invitados y a su hijo, quien salía de entre sus amigos y susurraba.

-Nii-san quien…-

-HAYATO.- Seijuro se tiro al piso de rodillas y abrazo de manera paternal a su hijo, quien miro a Kisumi y luego a su padre el cual susurraba.

-Kisumi, ¿qué hace el aquí?-

-No sé quién lo dejo entrar.- El peli rosa con prisa, se acercó y jalo su brazo diciendo.-SEIJURO, estas mal ven conmigo.-

-NO, NO ME VAS A SEPARAR DE MI HIJO.-

-NII-SAN.- Grito asustado, el menor, con ganas de llorar entre los brazos de Mikoshiba.

-REI-CHAN.-

-Oi, Sasuke.-

Ambos hombres corrieron a ayudar al peligrosa, Sousuke se encargó de separar a Seijuro de Hayato, mientras Rei lo tomaba en brazos y susurraba.

-No te preocupes, este señor está un poco, confundido, no pasa nada.- Dijo El chico del estilo mariposa, para entregarlo en brazos de Sato.

-Gracias Ryugazaki-san.-

-Kisumi… Suéltame, YAMAZAKI.- Grito empujando al alto quien susurro.

-Oye, tranquilo…-

Kisumi estaba furioso, se acercó a Sousuke y susurro.- Por favor, llévalo a la casa.-

-Si…-

Kisumi observo a todo el mundo y grito.- Eh, disculpen, esto, es vergonzoso, pero no se preocupen, sigamos.- Dijo haciendo señales a los payasos y magos para que llamaran la atención de los pequeños, mientras el corría directo a la casa, en el camino se encontró a los chicos los cuales cuestionaron.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿Por qué Mikoshiba Seijuro, está aquí?- Cuestionaba inquieto Rin.

-Mira Rin, chicos, yo se los explicare luego ahora debo encargarme de él, por favor, sigan disfrutando de la fiesta.- Kisumi desapareció de inmediato, se metió a la casa y encontrándose a Yamazaki susurro.-Muchas gracias Sousuke.-

-¿Vas a estar bien solo con él?-

-Sí, tu ve disfruta, y encárgate de que Rin y esos dos que no se coman todo el pastel, je, je, je.- Shigino finalmente entro a la cocina en donde Seijuro, estaba sentado en un banco alto, estaba ebrio de los pies a la cabeza, se movía tintineante y tremendamente triste, su rostro demostraba el dolor que en su pecho y mente sucumbía. Kisumi cambio su rostro enfadado a uno serio, para ir a la cercanía de la cafetera y susurrar.- Seijuro estas borracho.-

Él no decía nada, solo permanecía mirando el piso, sus cabellos desordenados y el calor en todo su cuerpo.

-Toma, bebe esto.- Ofreció una taza de café negro.- con esto se te quitara…- Kisumi sintió un manotazo dejando caer la tasa, para de prisa ser abrazado, por aquel, quien hundió su rostro en su cuello y lloro con ganas diciendo.

-Kisumi… ¿Por qué, porque no me dejas estar con mi hijo y contigo? Yo los amo…-

-Por favor, aléjate.-

-No…-

-Por favor, no hagas esto, vamos a hablar,-

-E-Esta bien.- Dijo de forma torpe, Kisumi recogía los vidrios de la tasa y de nuevo volvía a poner el negro líquido para él, quien ahora si obedeció y dio un sorbo mostrando un rostro asqueado. Ya estaba más tranquilo, y estaban dispuesto a hablar, sin embargo ellos no notaban que cierto niño los había seguido.

-Seijuro, te dije que no regresaras, no quiero que Hayato, te tome cariño.-

-¿Por qué no? Merezco aunque sea una pizca de su amor.-

-Por dios, para qué pides eso, tu elegiste dejarme en cuanto te revolcaste conmigo.-

-¡Y CREES QUE NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABRTE ECHO ESO.-

-NO ME VENGAS CON PALABRAS LLENAS DE ARREPENTIMIENTO, TU NO SABES TODO LO QUE YO PASE.-

-Y QUE TAN MALO PUDO HABER SIDO.-

-¿EN REALIDAD QUIERES SABERLO?-

-SIII.- Grito elevadamente, causando que Kisumi gritara, golpeando con una de sus paños el pecho del alto.

-¡YO NI SIQUIERA SABIA QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO UN HIJO! ME DI CUENTA HASTA QUE ENTRE DE PARTO, NO PODIA CRERLO, CUANDO HAYATO NACIO, TUVE QUE DECIR UNA ENORME MENTIRA A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DE MI PAPA, INCLUSO HAYATO NO SABE QUE YO… QUE YO… SOY SU MADRE, HAYATO…. CREE QUE SOLO SOY SU HERMANO Y ESO ME LASTIMA, ME HIERE, ME MATA POCO A POCO, VIVE SOLO CON ESTE SUFRIMIENTO, VIVI SOLO SUS ENFERMEDADES, SUS…- Kisumi estaba desbordando en lágrimas.- No vengas a hablarme de sufrimiento, que tú no sabes… nada, no sabes nada.- Expuso totalmente desgarrado.

-Kisumi.-

-¡¿Que etas diciendo?! Nii-san.-

La respiración se acorto, en el de mirada violeta, quien se giro rápido y admiro a su niño, parado al lado de la puerta, sus ojos estaban enormes, su pequeño cerebro no podía entender mucho, pero algo si logro captar de todo aquello.

-Ha-HAYATO…-

-¿Nii-san, e-es mi madre?-

-Hayato…-

-NO, MI MAMI MURIO ESTA EN EL CIELO.- Grito para salir de ahí corriendo.

-HAYATO.- Grito Kisumi intentando ir tras él, pero, antes miro a Seijuro y grito.-¡JAMAS TE PERDONARE ESTO, JAMAS SEIJURO!-

-Kisumi.- Ambos salieron del lugar aprisa, pero afuera todos los niños corrían, ya la señal que anunciaba que se partiría el pastel estaba presentándose, pero Kisumi no encontraba a su hijo, el corazón le palpitaba tremendo, Sato se juntó y cuestiono.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?-

-Hayato, papá, Hayato escucho todo, Hayato, debo encontrarlo.-

La música se detuvo y el murmullo rodeo todo enseguida, el pequeño niño, había escapado de su casa, ningún invitado lo encontró por ningún lado y la zozobra la aflicción de Kisumi se incrementó, nadie se quería mover del lugar hasta encontrarlo pero él…

El niño que apenas cumplía 5 años corría por las calles, en sus ojos se mostraba la confusión, y las lágrimas, no era la primera vez que escapaba de casa, sabia a donde ir y aunque sus piernitas fueran cortas llegaría a ahí, se refugiaría ahí,…

**HAY KAMI-SAMA!**

**Pobre Kisumi, pobre Hayato, que ira a pasar! Y esos dos pervertidos bueno me voy rapidito nosin antes darles las gracias chicas y chicos cuidaos mucho!**

**Me dejan comentario por fitas?**

**Saludos a todas!**


	14. Chapter 14 Padres I

**Hola queridas y queridos lectores, es un honor para mí presentarme ante ustedes con otro nuevo capítulo! Espero de verdad les agrade y bueno siempre esta demás pedir sus opiniones, bien sin mas no las hare esperar espero lo disfruten y por favor disculpen las faltas ortográficas, trate de hacer lo mejor! Para corregir mis errores ! En fin sin más preámbulo las dejo leer!**

**Mil perdones por la espera sé que me tarde mucho los iento u.u!**

**Keneth-chan lee las notas finales please! Y no te enfades n_n**

* * *

**Contra la marea.**

**By: **

**Aurora la maga.**

**14: Padres I.**

Los gritos de quien creía era su hermano retumbaban en sus pequeños oídos y los del otro hombre el cual sabía que su nombre era Seijuro también redundaban en sus infantiles pensamientos preguntándose… ¿Todo eso era cierto? Había corrido una larga distancia, demasiadas cuadras. No imaginaba el numero con exactitud, mientras corría, esquivo el peligro de los autos; las personas parecían ignorar al pequeño el cual apenas notaron su presencia, la desesperación, angustia y dolor se agolparon en su pecho el cual, se contraía una y otra vez, por la respiración acelerada, que el esfuerzo físico había causado en Shigino, buscaba una salida, un lugar en donde poder desahogar su confusión; no era la primera vez que se había salido de su casa, pero si era su primer golpe al corazón, no lograba entender por más que su mente fresca e infantil tratara no comprendía nada.

La crueldad había inundado su pobre corazón, no era un adulto no entendía nada pero, si algo… lograba confundirlo era lo que Mikoshiba había dicho. Por su cabeza la confusión se presentaba, ¿Era cierto?, ¿su hermano mayor era nada más y nada menos que su madre? La cual el creyó haber muerto cuando nació, esa había sido la historia que su hermano le conto. ¿Quién podría explicarle aquello?.

No lo entendía, por más que trataba y trataba no lograba asimilarlo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un lugar tremendamente desconocido, él pequeño niño quería irse a esconder al club de Natación, conocía un atajo, pero al correr llorando se perdió.

Ahora las calles le parecieron tenebrosas y peligrosas, se detuvo para tomar aliento, el sentimiento lleno de angustia le hizo poner sus manos en su pecho y con un movimiento lento limpio sus lágrimas con el revés de su mano, sus ojos violetas trataban de ubicar en donde se encontraba, pero nada le parecía familiar. Las lágrimas volvieron a asomar de sus ojitos los cuales se mostraron hinchados y angustiados, aquella sensación de estar perdido lo hizo sentirse demasiado asustado, el pánico lo invadió, ahora ya no le pareció una buena idea haberse escapado de su casa, con desgano se sentó en el piso y se abrazó las piernas para llorar, pensando en el pastel y en todos los regalos que sus amigos le obsequiaron y que quizás nunca podría disfrutar, aunque pareciera extraño en la única persona que podía pensar era su hermano.

-Kisumi-nii-san…- Susurro con un hilito de voz.- Nii-san.- Sollozaba.- Ven por mi.- Pedía a la nada, en su pecho se podía sentir el sentimiento enorme y tremendo de la soledad y del dolor, pero también una sensación de amor hacia su hermano lo envolvió en ese momento, sus pensamientos infantiles lo llevaron a la conclusión que…_-"Él siempre me cuido, siempre me animo, siempre se preocupaba por mi… sus ojos al mirarme eran llenos de amor… ¿Nii-san en verdad tu eres mi…?"- _Dos enormes lagrimas corrieron por sus blancas mejillas y entonces termino diciendo.

\- Mi madre….-

Apretó sus manitos y juntó más sus piernas a su pecho y susurro.

\- Mami, por favor ven por mí…-

*S~&amp;~R*

El corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, las lágrimas en su rostro ni siquiera las podía sentir, estaba angustiado corriendo de un lado a otro por toda la cuadra, en su cabeza solo podía pensar lo peor, tenía miedo de que un auto lo golpeara, que alguien lo encontrara y se lo llevara o incluso, entrar a la casa de un extraño. Kisumi no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, la desesperación lo torno demasiado esquivo y violento y no era para esperarse, era el fruto de sus entrañas el que había corrido haca dirección desconocida.

Haru quien se encontraba en la puerta de la enorme casa junto con Rin, admiraba la escena en la cual Kisumi golpeaba con suma fuerza un árbol y gritaba desesperado, Nagisa logro notar el dolor y la desesperación que el padecía, en sus pensamientos solo pudo recordar las palabras de Ama-sensei cuando Hazuki se escapó…

-"_**Los hijos no conocen, los corazones de sus padres."-**_

Sus ojos rubís voltearon a ver a Rei quien al lado de Gou apreciaban también la escena, Hazuki sujeto muy despacio la mano de Ryugazaki y le observo con ojos vidriosos, ese hecho también había hecho reflexionar al rubio, ¿Alguna vez sus padres si quiera sintieron esa desesperación por él?.

-Nagisa-kun, ¿Qué sucede?-

Cuestiono el de gafas con orillas de color rojo, sus cejas estaban juntas admirando con preocupación al rubio, quien trago grueso y expuso con un hilito de voz serio y grave.

-Hay que encontrarlo, Rei-chan.-

Rei asintió y en segundos se acercó a Sousuke, Makoto e incluso, Gou y el padre de Yamazaki se unieron en la búsqueda, Seijuro también hacia los suyo, barrieron la zona pero no había rastros de él, aquella fiesta se convirtió en el peor día de su vida, Kisumi lloraba y susurraba.

-Por favor Hayato aparece.-

-Aparecerá, por favor tranquilízate.-

Exponía Sato con el aliento por los suelos, se había unido a la búsqueda aunque su cansado cuerpo, le indico que lo mejor era quedarse con Rin, Haru y algunos invitados, Nagisa se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo de los invitados por lo tanto había regresado a la casa de Shigino ya después se uniría a sus amigos en la búsqueda de Hayato, despachó uno a uno e explicando que debían retirarse.

El ambiente en la calle se volvió tenso, no habían buenas expectativas acerca del suceso, Sousuke al notar la preocupación del que fue su compañero en la secundaria Sano se acercó a él y animo.-Oye, va a parecer… recuerda que las malas noticias son las primeras que llegan Kisumi.-

-Sou…Suke.- Apenas dijo con la garganta atascada por las lágrimas.

Mikoshiba, detuvo sus pasos, admirando hacia la enorme fila de casas que aún faltaban por revisar, la aflicción lo recubrió de pies a cabeza, apretaba sus manos en señal de enfado, estaba molesto consigo mismo. Había causado, que su pequeño hijo se perdiera, escapara y huyera, giro a ver avergonzado a Kisumi quien solo podía mostrar una mirada preocupada. Triste y desgarrada. Se dirigió a este caminando con paso seguro.

-Kisumi.- Le llamo de manera seria y grave, mientras el mencionado solo se detuvo y no se giró a mirarle, solo opto por decir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –La voz que salió del de cabellos rosas fue grave y seria.-¿Qué haces aquí? Te fui claro, quiero que te largues.- Aun con la seriedad impuesta en sus palabras.

-No, no me iré hasta encontrar a mi hijo.-

El de mirada violeta al escuchar esto, se giró rápidamente, dándole un severo empujón al más alto con ambas manos, Seijuro le sujeto las manos y de manera acelerada lo abrazo, Kisumi agrando su mirada e inicio a golpear su pecho gritando.

¡Esto es tu maldita culpa, si tan solo me hubieses dejado tranquilo! ¡Si tan solo, no hubieses tenido ese maldito arranque de querer arreglar las cosas! Si mi estúpido padre no te hubiera contado nada, mi hijo estaría conmigo, celebrando su cumpleaños a mi lado.- Se silenció al sentir que su garganta no daba para más, las lágrimas el sentir desgarrado y el nudo en su garganta le impedían el habla, Seijuro recibía los golpes, en silencio, mientras los chicos observaban a ambos, Kisumi había desahogado todo lo que en su interior llevaba, la furia la rabia que él sentía, quería arrancarle la cara a ese tipejo.

Gou, observaba confusa la escena, presa de sus interrogantes, susurro a Rei.-¿No lo entiendo que está pasando?-

-Gou-san, Shigino-san y Mikoshiba-san son los verdaderos padres de Hayato… no soy quien pueda explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas pero eso es lo que pasa.-

Gou se quedó helada, en sus femeniles pensamientos, se preguntaba, ¿Eso era verdad? ¿Cómo había pasado? Entonces recordó a su hermano y expuso con calma.- Es como mi hermano.-

-Si…- Respondió Rei, al instante ambos volvieron a escuchar.

-A-Arruinaste mi vida…-

Seijuro, apretó con mucha más fuerza su cuerpo y susurro en su oído.

-Encontrare a Hayato y cuando lo haga, juro que jamás volveré a verlos… perdóname, perdóname por haberte herido de esta forma Kisumi…- Se separó despacio, dejando pálido al mencionado, Seijuro se movió deprisa a su auto, él pensó que si seguían a pie nunca llegarían más lejos de lo necesario.

Kisumi se quedó de pie al medio de la calle, admirando como él se iba, Sousuke se acercó incluso Makoto también lo hizo, Souta, Rei y Gou también se aproximaron al que estaba devastado, enseguida el mayor del grupo susurro.

-Lo vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes muchacho.-

La búsqueda inicio nuevamente.-Rei, ayúdame a buscar por acá.- Expuso Makoto.

-¡Sí!-Grito apresurado y animado.

Mientras que los otros, Sousuke no dejaba de pensar en aquel momento en el que Seijuro había entrado a la fiesta, sin duda alguna les tomo por sorpresa, sus pensamientos estaban trabajando apresurados.-_"¿Cómo fue que paso esto? ¿Cuándo fue que Kisumi… tuvo a ese niño?"_ Estaba muy confundido y abrumado por la inesperada noticia.

En la casa el ambiente era desesperado, al menos los invitados se fueron llenos de una pasajera tranquilidad Hazuki les había dicho que el mismo se encargaría de llamarlos cuando encontraran a Shigino, mientras que Sato agradecía a Nagisa por ayudarle a evacuar a todo el mundo, Haru también había ayudado junto con Rin quien sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al padre de Kisumi y susurro.

-Sato-san, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

El médico observo con recelo al pelirrojo, y a los pocos invitados que habían quedado los cuales, eran Ren, Sakura, Haru, Rin y Nagisa. La forma en que todos le observaba lo puso nervioso, tanto así que se acomodó en una silla y susurro con desgano.

-Se lo que me preguntaran.-

-¡Pues habla ya hombre, queremos saber!- Grito Ren.

-Ren-san, calma.- Pidió la esposa de Yamazaki.

-Mamá, no seas imprudente.- Expuso Rin a las expresiones y los gritos de esa mujer.

-Señor, Shigino…. Si usted cree conveniente guardar el secreto es mejor que no diga nada.- Hablo Haru de manera seria y un poco neutral.

-No despreocúpate, Nanase… -Expreso, mirándoles con tristeza.- Esta verdad tarde o temprano tenía que saberse…- Ahora sus cansados ojos se elevaron al cielo nocturno, Sato junto sus dedos y los apretó entre sus manos, totalmente nervioso.- Kisumi sufre la misma deformación genética que ustedes padecen, el hace 5 años, paso por algo que el mismo llamo una etapa de confusión, y tuvo un desliz amoroso con Mikoshiba…- La mirada sorprendida de Ren se apreció y la de Rin, Haru, Nagisa todos en general estaban sorprendidos.- Pero mi hijo a diferencia suya, Matsuoka-san… fue que a él no le creció el vientre… Hayato cuando nació apenas pesaba una libra, Kisumi, la pasó muy mal, fue una sorpresa para ambos el saber que estaba así justamente el día de su parto.-

-Por dios.-Expuso asustada Sakura.

-Espere…- Interrumpió Rin.- ¿Qué quiere decir? Kisumi no sabía nada…-

La inesperada situación había perturbado los corazones de los que estaban ahí, reunidos incluso Ren estaba impresionada por lo que aquel contaba.

*S~&amp;~R*

Decidió seguir caminando, aunque su cansado cuerpecito, no podía, mas tenía que buscar algo que reconociera, pero al seguir adentrándose más y más se perdía nuevamente, llego a entrar a la parte más peligrosa de ese zona y él, inocente no lo noto, solo vio a un grupo de hombres reunidos y disfrutando de la bebida nocturna en la calle, aullaban y gritaban palabras vulgares y soeces, no cabía la menor duda que eran maleantes. Hayato intento acercarse para pedirles ayuda, pero al ver como tiraban al piso las botellas y se agarraban a golpes, él se asustó. Intento dar la vuelta y salir de ahí, pero tan pronto dio la vuelta choco con un grupo de latas y un basurero los cuales se cayeron en el piso del callejón aquel ruido fue estridente.

El grupo de hombres se quedó inmóvil, rápidamente sus miradas recayeron en ese lugar, admiraron al pobre niño que había sido culpable de ese tremendo ruido. El alivio llego pues no se trataba de la policía si no más bien de un pequeñajo al cual observaron con ojos insanos, se miraron entre ellos y susurrando.

-¿Eh, pero que hace este crio afuera a esta hora?-

Rápidamente lo fueron rodeando, uno de los hombres agrando la mirada y enseguida aulló.

-Yo, lo conozco, es el hijo de ese médico, el que vive en la casona aquella.-

-Oh, entonces es rico.-

-Así, parece, ¿Cómo olvidar el color de sus cabellos?.-

Hayato tragaba grueso, comenzó a temblar al notar que esos hombres parecían estarle cerrando el paso.

-Parece ser que está perdido…- Dijo el más horrible de esos tipos.-¿Te perdiste muchachito?-Cuestiono con voz un tanto tétrica, que hizo sacar un susto tremendo a Hayato, él se dio la vuelta e intento escapar, pero rápidamente lo capturaron.

-¿A dónde crees que vas enano?- Lo retuvieron de un brazo, mientras el niño sujetaba la mano del que lo había atrapado y la arañaba, intentando soltarse.

-¡Suélteme!- Grito a penas asustado, aterrado, aquellos hombres reían eufóricamente, cuando de pronto uno de ellos saco un cuchillo y haciéndolo brillar con la luz que emitía el poste en el callejón, se acercó susurrando.

-¡DE SEGURO TRAE DINERO!-

-¡VEN ACA ENANO!- Volvieron a jalar de forma violenta al de mirada violeta.

-¡NO, NO SUELTENME!-

Gritaba el pobre niño, siendo rasgado de sus ropas y tironeado de un lado a otro, lo sujetaron y lo elevaron susurrando.

-¡NOS DARAN MUCHO POR ESTE CHIQUILLO!-

Aquellas horribles manos tocaban su cuerpo infantil mientras el gritaba por ayuda, pero nadie se presentaba, en más las pocas personas que estaban en las casas, cerraron rápidamente las puertas y ventanas, haciendo caso omiso al echo que se estaba dando.

-JAJAJAJA.-

Hayato estaba al borde del llanto la desesperación y el terror que en toda su corta vida se había presentado, en su miedo admiro a aquellos con pánico, pues sus siluetas se tornaban horriblemente demoniacas, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en seguida él comenzó a llamar a su mamá, la jauría de hombres inicio a hostigarle con insultos y llegaron a tramar algo horroroso, tal parecía querían aprovecharse del pequeño.

Intempestivamente el ruido de un auto se escuchó rugir. La luz de este ilumino el callejón, tras el volante Seijuro logro ver aquello, no podía creer lo que sus ojos dorados observaban. Con rapidez freno y salió de aquel transporte corriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejo ir un verdadero y fuerte golpe en el que lo tenía elevado, Hayato fue liberado y casi cayó al piso si no fuera por la reacción apresurada de Mikoshiba, que lo cogió en brazos suavemente y susurro con enormes lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-

Hayato, no podía sentirse más aliviado, la emoción y las ganas de llorar le ganaron, se abrazó a su pecho y grito en un enorme llanto, sus brazos lo abrazaban con enormes ganas y Mikoshiba no logro contener sus lágrimas, acaricio con temblores los cabellos de su hijo y susurro.

-Ya está todo, bien, no llores, ya estoy aquí…-

Hayato derramo más lágrimas y entonces escucho de los hombres que ya rodeaban al peli naranja.

-¡OYE IDIOTA ESE NIÑO NOS PERTENECE!-

-Infelices.- Grazno severo con un entrecejo fruncido y lleno de odio.-Se arrepentirán de haberlo si quiera tocado.-

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú?-

-Soy su padre.-

Respondió lleno de orgullo y causando en Hayato el asombro, los ojos violetas vibraron al escuchar aquello y las lágrimas se secaron de sus mejillas, al notar el perfil fuerte y serio de su padre, chispazos de recuerdos golpearon su cabecita, en los que Kisumi, había querido alejarlo de él quizás para mantener la mentira que Seijuro había disipado, entonces finalmente comprendió, ese hombre no mentía. Se aferró más a su pecho, pues Mikoshiba se abrió paso para ir al auto, era llevado al auto y escuchaba.

\- Espera aquí…-

-Pe-Pero…-

-Me hare cargo de estos molestos idiotas.- Dijo colocando su enorme mano sobre su cabeza y revolvía sus cabellos, para esbozar una enorme sonrisa, que hizo reír al pequeño, quien cerró la puerta del auto y observo atento lo que el haría, ya los hombres rodeaban a Mikoshiba, eran alrededor de 8 sujetos, parecían peligrosos, por lo tanto, el niño rebusco con la mirada, todo el auto encontrándose con el móvil de Seijuro.

*S~&amp;~R*

A unas cuadras de ahí…

Kisumi era secundado por Sousuke, Rei y ahora Nagisa, ya que Makoto a orden de Sato regreso a la casa, Souta y Gou le acompañaron de regreso a casa dejando a ellos la búsqueda de Hayato, los cuatro hombres estaban caminando de un lado a otro el peli rosa había preguntado en las tiendas, en los sitios de conveniencia hasta incluso a las personas que transitaban por la calle, pero nadie lo había visto si quiera, eran tan pequeño que a ojos de ellos no fue notado. De la nada, el celular de Kisumi sonó, pero este estaba tan sumergido en su angustia que no lo escuchaba, Sousuke enseguida le susurra.

-Kisumi tu teléfono está sonando.-

Los ojos violetas se situaron en su bolsillo, con calma lo libero y susurro.- ¡Que mierdas quiere ese estúpido!- Grito agresivo a punto de cortar la llamada ya que en la pantalla se leía el nombre de Seijuro Mikoshiba.

-Nagisa y Rei analizaron la situación y el rubio susurro.

-Responde Kisu-chan a lo mejor él lo encontró.-

-Nagisa-kun tiene razón, no debe de tener orgullo en este momento.-

Kisumi analizo las miradas puestas en él, incluso Sousuke estaba preocupado, y eso que ese niño no era nada suyo, pero era solo una inocente criatura desprotegida y lastimada, Kisumi chasqueo la lengua y molesto intento encontrar las palabras para hacerles entender que no quería saber nada de ese tipejo.

-Pero es que…-

-Responde Kisumi.- Ordeno Sousuke serio, pronto él lo hizo, murmurando.

-¡Que rayos quieres Seijuro! ¡Mi hijo está perdido y estoy al borde de la locura! ¿Te parece divertido que me estés llaman….-

_**-¡NI-NII-SAN!-**_

-¡HAYATO!-

Los tres que acompañaban a Shigino se impactaron, al escuchar aquello tanto así que pusieron total atención a lo que él hablaba por el teléfono.

_**-¡Nii-san… estaba asustado, nii-san!-**_

-Tranquilízate.-

_**-PERDONAME, YO NO QUISE IRME, YO… LO SIENTO, YO A MI NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS TU MI MAMI.-**_

-Ha-Hayato.- Susurro poniendo una mano en su boca y controlando sus ganas de llorar y lo logro al caer en cuenta que, su hijo le estaba llamando del celular de Seijuro.- Despreocúpate hijo, eso lo hablaremos después ¿en dónde estás?-

_**-No lo sé, pero estoy dentro del carro de Seijuro-aniki.-**_

-¡Que has dicho, pásame a ese imbécil!-

_**-No puedo, él está peleando.-**_

-¿Pelando, de que hablas?-

_**-Un grupo de hombres malos y feos, quería hacerme daño y el llego a tiempo, y ahora lo están lastimando.- **_Comenzó a llorar_**.-¡NOOO DEJENLO!-**_ Gritaba alterado por la línea, Kisumi grito angustiado.

¡HAYATO!- Sousuke le quito el teléfono y escuchado los gritos del pequeño niño, le hablo en un susurro con vos seria y grave.

-Hayato, tranquilízate, queremos ayudarles, pero necesitamos saber en dónde están.- Yamazaki estaba serio y atento, mientras que Kisumi era un manojo de nervios no podía controlarse.-¿dime, puedes decirme en dónde estás?-

_**-No lo sé.-**_

Respondió con el claro llanto en su voz.

-Mire a su alrededor díganos el nombre de la calle.-

_**-E-Estoy en la calle llamada Yukaba.-**_

Sousuke escucho aquello y susurro.

-Dice que están en Yukaba.-

-Se dónde es, démonos prisa.- Dijo Shigino, por fin saliendo de su situación atragantada, iniciaron a correr, mientras Kisumi susurraba al teléfono.- Hijo no cortes la llamada y no te asustes, iremos a ayudar a… tu padre.-

_**-Si, por favor dense prisa, está sangrando.-**_

-Rayos ¡SEIJURO!- Grito apurando el paso.

La rapidez era la principal en ese momento, corrían de manera desmedida, Rei, Sousuke y Kisumi no tenían problema pero Nagisa se quedaba muy atrás.

-¡Nagisa-kun dese prisa!-

-Ya voy, uy corren muy rápido, esto me recuerda que debo ir a nadar un día de estos estoy fuera de forma.-

-Nagi-chan date prisa.- Grito Kisumi, a unas calles más, lograron escuchar los gritos y los golpes.- Ahí están.-

-Esto se ve serio.- Grito Sousuke, molesto y notando como uno de aquellos sujetos, se movía audaz cortando el brazo de Seijuro, Kisumi grito apresurado.

-¡SEI!-

La mirada asombrada de Yamazaki, se apreció, Rei expresaba apresurado.

-Hay que ayudarle.-

Sousuke asintió, pero también agrego.- Hazuki, llama a la policía y quédate con Hayato en el auto, Rei, no te arriesgues mucho.-

-No, se preocupe, Sousuke-san.-

Kisumi ya estaba a unos centímetros de Seijuro quien había sido lanzado al basurero con fuerza y quien trataba de ponerse en pie, tenía un buen corte en el brazo la frente lacerada y el dolor que le hizo sentir tambalearse al levantarse, el peli rosa por fin llego a él y le sujeto gritando.

-¡Sei, Sei!, ¿Esta bien?!-

-¿Qué haces aquí Kisumi?, vete, llama a la policía, llévate a Hayato.-

-¡No te voy a dejar!- Dijo severo y serio admirando a los que tenía al frente, Yamazaki y Ryugazaki se juntaron a ellos y apreciaron la escena con total escepticismo.

-Vaya, miren, ricachones en el barrio, ¿Acaso buscan una paliza, también?-

En tanto esto ocurría, en el auto, Nagisa por fin entraba y Hayato se le tiraba enzima abrazando.-Nagi-chan.-

-Hayato-chan.- El pobre niño lloraba asustado, pero ya estaba aliviado, Nagisa se encerró en el auto y grito.-Dame, rápido el celular.-

-Si.- Las manitas le entregaron con prisa el aparato causando que el joven de mirada rubí marcara apresurado a emergencias.

En tanto ambos bandos se observaban de manera seria, sin aviso alguno uno de los malhechores se apuró a correr y atacar a Sousuke, la pelea inicio justo cuando Yamazaki dejaba ir un buen puñetazo en la cara de ese tipo dejándolo con un nuevo perfil, la sangre se corrió por toda la ropa y el grito de dolor se presento en el que había sido golpeado, Kisumi, se había quedado con Seijuro quien quería ir a ayudar a Sousuke y a Rei pues este último, no era tan bueno con el ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero valía la pena hacerlo, había leído muy poco de las técnicas de artes marciales, pero intentaría actuar sin tanta teoría, movido por la adrenalina, pudo conectar a su oponente en diferentes partes sensibles del cuerpo, humano, al menos eso si lo sabía, conocía las debilidades y rápidamente dejo fuera de combate a su atacante.

Sousuke también había echo lo mismo, incluso había luchado por arrancar el cuchillo de las manos de aquel hombre el cual, si no hubiera sido por otro de los suyos, hubiera salido con un brazo roto, increíblemente les estaban dando una buena paliza aunque tampoco estaban saliendo ilesos, los golpes que habían recibido causaron visibles moretones en sus rostros, Yamazaki se juntó espalda con espalda a Rei y susurro.

-¿Oye estas bien?-

-Si.- Respondió, retirando sus gafas y limpiando la sangre que estaba en su labio inferior y parte de sus cejas.- Esto va mal ahí vienen más.-

Sousuke aprecio que al fondo de aquel callejón varios sujetos con pintas muy peligrosas salían.

\- No te preocupes aquí vienen ya.-

Susurro Sousuke notando como las luces de la policía se apreciaban a lo lejos en la calle, aquellos malhechores al escuchar las sirenas, comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, Yamazaki tomo lo primero que encontró y lo lanzo a cada uno de ellos derribándolos, Rei, alcanzó a tomar a uno de ellos del brazo y lo había dejado inmóvil en el suelo a causa de una de sus pavorosas llaves, mientras que el del cuchillo era detenido por Seijuro quien a costa de las ordenes de Kisumi se había puesto de pie, para ayudarles a detener a esos sujetos. No dejaría que se fueran o que huyeran, rápidamente la policía llego, alrededor de tres patrullas con dos agentes dentro rodearon el lugar, se encargaron de seguir a los que habían escapado y finalmente los atrapaban.

También había llegado una ambulancia, para atender a los heridos, Seijuro, estuvo a punto de ser llevado al hospital, pero al observar a un costado antes de entrar a la ambulancia y ver a Kisumi con Hayato ya en sus brazos, susurro al paramédico.

-No se preocupe, estaré bien.-

-Pero necesita puntadas.-

-Tengo mi propio doctor personal.-

El paramédico asintió al escuchar el nombre del doctor que Mikoshiba había nombrado.

Ya todo parecía haber terminado, Sousuke y Rei eran revisados por los paramédicos, ambos estaban sentados en el piso, siendo torturados por los algodones y el alcohol que limpiaban sus heridas, Yamazaki chasqueaba la lengua diciendo.-Rayos Rin se enfadara.-

-¡REI-CHAN! ¡REI-CHAN!- Gritaba con locura Nagisa por fin abriéndose paso y tirándosele enzima a Ryugazaki, había aguantado hacer eso desde que la policía llego, pues lo habían entretenido tomando su declaración, Hazuki al este finalmente ser abrazado por Rei susurro.- Me asuste mucho, ¿Estas bien? No vuelvas a pelear así, TONTO.- Gritaba en su oído de forma elevada, Rei sintió casi quedarse sordo, pero, liberando u suspiro susurro.

-Estoy bien Nagisa-kun, no sucedió nada.-

-Ryugazaki, es muy bueno dando golpes, no tienes por qué angustiarte, Hazuki…-

-Sou-chan.- Llamo al peli negro quien fue sujetado de las mejillas por Nagisa.- Eso es tu culpa, BAKA.-

-O-Oye eso duele.-

-Nagisa-kun.- Llamaba angustiado el de cabellera azulada, tratando de calmar a su chico, quien volvió a abrazarle y susurro en su oído.

-Rei-chan… no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro.-

Yamazaki soltó un largo suspiro, se puso en pie dejándolos solos a ambos, mientras Nagisa era estrechado en un suave abrazo, Rei, le permitió sentarse en su regazo y recostando su cuerpo en su pecho, le beso una de sus mejillas exponiendo de manera grave y seria.

-No sucedió nada, no te preocupes… Nagisa-kun.- El más bajo soltó unas lágrimas, la verdad es que, ver a Rei, peleando y casi siendo herido de gravedad lo asusto, lo aterro de maneras que no podía entender; Hazuki movió su mano a uno de los brazos recubiertos por la manga de Rei en el cual los dedos de Hazuki se aferraron fuertemente causando que Ryugazaki sintiera los temblores en el rubio.

Sousuke se acercaba con paso lento y adolorido a Kisumi, pero ante ver que Seijuro se le adelantaba decidió quedarse mejor a una distancia prudente y segura, volvió a sentarse en la banqueta de la calle, ya que no quería interrumpir a esa pequeña familia, presto atención, a todo el lugar, analizo de manera examinadora a cuerpo de la policía, los cuales se admiraban profesionales, averiguando, indagando y arrestando a los que los habían atacado, en su pecho se formó una sensación de emoción cuando a su cabeza llego la idea de formar parte de ese grupo de seres que resguardaban el orden en Iwaki. Rápidamente uno de los agentes se acercó a él e inicio a tomar su declaración.

Mientras que Kisumi, abrazaba a Hayato y parecía no quererlo soltar, besaba sus mejillas, y examinaba su cuerpo con desesperación buscando heridas, pero el más chico y el peli naranja articularon.

-Estoy bien.-

-Él está bien Kisumi… tranquilízate.-

-Hayato, ¿Dime te duele algo?, por favor dime la verdad.-

-No me duele nada… Nii…- Hayato se contuvo antes de llamarle así, aprecio la mirada de su "Hermano" y comprendió que deseaba que le llamase mami, entonces el termino diciendo.-Estoy bien, mami.- El pequeño, noto como el rostro de Kisumi se tornaba desencajado, era la primera vez que Hayato le decía así, su cuerpo se tensó y erizo de pies a cabeza, la sensación del llanto lo rodeo, abrazo con fuerza a su hijo al cual dedico un suave beso en su mejillas y susurro.

-Te, te amo tanto, Hayato.-

-…- El también comenzó a llorar había algo en su pecho que le hizo desahogarse en un llanto, Seijuro entonces, movido por el momento, no pudo evitar abrazar a ambos y dedicar tenues y suaves besos en sus mejillas, Kisumi entre abrió los ojos observando con indignación a Mikoshiba a quien sin pensarlo dos beses, atrapo con una de sus manos y presionó el abrazo que los tres se daban, Hayato quedo al medio, de ambos, escuchaba los sollozos de su mami y de Seijuro…

*S~&amp;~R*

Rin caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de la casa de Shigino, Ren, Sakura, Gou, Souta, Sato, Makoto y Haru apreciaban al pelirrojo quien parcia estar preocupado, sus cejas estaban juntas llenas de preocupación, y sus pasos estaban mareando al delfín y a la ballenita; Pronto Gou susurro.

-Oye, Nii-san, si sigues dando vueltas así, le harás un enorme hoyo a la sala.-

-Tranquilízate hijo.- Murmuro despreocupada Ren, haciendo un ademan de desinterés con su mano.- Esos muchachos deben estar bien.-

-No, puedo aunque quieras que me calme no puedo.- Remetía Matsuoka.

-Es, verdad, nadie nos ha dicho nada…- Expuso Souta siendo abrazado por su esposa.

-Descuiden… Sé que lo encontraran.- Susurro Makoto.

-Kisumi… debe estar preocupado.- Susurro Haru de forma preocupada.

-Haru…- Susurro Makoto mirándole con un poco de preocupación, los ojos verdes se situaron en el reloj de la sala ya marcaban las 12 de la media noche y aun no había noticia de los que habían salido a buscar, estaban intranquilos ya que habían escuchado hace como una media hora, sonidos de sirenas a lo lejos, la angustia los carcomió más. Pasaron muchos minutos llenos de zozobra, Sato ordeno a Grace, preparar café, ya que sería una noche realmente larga.

-Yo… tengo hambre.- Dijo Rin, yendo a la cocina con Grace, Makoto y Haru le siguieron, los tres jóvenes caminaban por el pasillo siendo dirigidos por la muchacha cuando Rin agrego.- No puedo creer que Kisumi, haya ocultado tan bien esto.-

-Eso demuestra que no confiaba en nosotros.- Agrego Haru hiriente.

-Haru, no digas eso… de seguro Kisumi, no sabía cómo decirnos, incluso lo intento antes de que todo esto pasara.-

-Sí, tienes razón Makoto pero…- Rin hablaba con voz grave rasposa y triste, su rostro se apreciaba decepcionado.- Es decir éramos amigos, más que todo con Sousuke, pasamos mucho tiempo en Sano y aun así…. él.-

-No me agrada mucho Kisumi, pero…- Haru se la pensó un poco.- A lo mejor tuvo miedo de la reacción de ambos.-

-Aquí nadie debería de tener miedo, somos amigos y… ahora que lo pienso tenemos mucho en común.-

-¿Qué cosa Rin?-

Cuestiono intrigado Makoto, Haru admiraba a Matsuoka, abrir la nevera y sacar un paquete de jamón y queso americano, mientras la chica que los había guiado le entregaba en sus manos el paquete de panes, Matsuoka preparo un sándwich rápido y susurro dándole una mordida a su pan.

-Somos padres.-

La tensión recorrió los cuerpos de Tachibana y Nanase, se habían olvidado por completo de ese detalle, la pareja se miraba uno al otro sonriente y apreciaron al de los dientes de tiburón devorar otro sándwich mas, ambos sonrieron y Makoto agrego.

-¡Vaya que tienes, hambre!-

-Rin, estas… gordo.-

-¡QUE NO, ME DIGAS ASI!- Grito enfurecido y molesto.

-Bueno, si sigues comiendo así, no habrá entrenamiento que te pueda poner en línea.-

-MAKOTO, BAKA.-

La alegría surco sus rostros por unos instantes, y aun fue más notable al escuchar, de parte de Gou quien corrió a la cocina.

-¡YA REGRESARON!- Rin dejo todo, y Salió de ahí tan rápido como su estado se lo permitía, Makoto y Haru también se le unieron.

Ya en el jardín, se encaminaba Kisumi con su hijo en brazos, a sus costados, Yamazaki, Ryugazaki, Hazuki y Mikoshiba, los cuales eran recibidos por los ahí presentes, Souta aprecio los golpes en su hijo, y Rin también, Sakura al igual que Matsuoka gritaron.

-¡PERO QUE LES PASO!-

El pelirrojo se acercó a su chico, tocando una de sus cejas y pasando su mano por uno de los morados pómulos del peli negro quien se quejó y tomando su mano susurro.

-Las cosas se pusieron difíciles.-

-Santo cielo.- Replico Sakura angustiada.

-Rei, estas bien.- Cuestionaba Makoto angustiado, parecía la mamá de los pollitos muy preocupada.-¿Nagisa, tu estas bien también?-

-¡Si!, Mako-chan, ¡HUBIERAN VISTO TODO! Rei-chan, Sou-chan y Sei-chan, rescataron a Hayato de un grupo de YAKUZAS Y., Y…-

-Nagisa.- Llamo Haru serio.- Baja la voz.-

-PERO HARU-CHAN FUE SORPRENDENTE, PELIGROSO…. PERO SORPRENDENTE.- Parecía un niño animado y descolocado, Sato se acercó a Kisumi, el cual susurro.

-Hayato está bien, padre… yo…- Sato los abrazo a ambos con fuerza y entonces el medico susurro.

-Gracias a Dios están bien.-

-Otousan… estaba asustado, pero de no haber sido por Seijuro-aniki, yo, no estuviera aquí…- Hayato se puso a llorar.- Lo siento… perdónenme, no lo volveré a hacer.-

-Y de eso me asegurare.- Gruño Kisumi con un rostro serio y preocupado, Ahora tanto Sato como Kisumi observaron en dirección de Seijuro quien tenía la mano puesta en su brazo, el cual parecía escurrir sangre ya que la venda que le habían puesto los paramédicos no controlo para nada la hemorragia, Sato se apresuró a llegar a él y susurro.

-Estás herido.-

-Solo es un rasguño.-

-Nada de eso, Sei.- Grito Kisumi juntándose a su padre, Hayato fue puesto en el piso con cuidado y llevado por Gou y Nagisa adentro de la casa se hicieron cargo de Seijuro. Llegaron a la sala lo más rápido posible, Sato fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y muchas gasas, ya que había movido su clínica a su casa todo estuvo a la mano. Kisumi mientras su padre estaba yendo por todo lo que necesitaba susurro.

-Eres un idiota, hubiese sido mejor que fueras al hospital.- Decía retirando su venda y cuando por fin logro retirarla, Seijuro sujeto su mano y susurro.

-Me llamaste Sei…-

Kisumi se sonrojo de prisa y molesto murmuro.- Yo, e-eso es mentira.- Mintió, dándole la espalda, para apretar las vendas en sus manos y paso seguido tirarlas al basurero, Kisumi admiro a todos los que estaban en su casa, Rin y Sousuke les observaban con atención a ambos, pero en cuanto Kisumi los descubrió observándoles, estos se hicieron los mareados y miraron a otro lado disimulados. Kisumi se estreso, junto sus hombros y apartándose de la cercanía de Seijuro, ya que su padre regreso hablo a los presentes.

-Chicos, Señores Yamazaki, Señora Matsuoka, Gou… muchas gracias por haberme ayudado yo… de verdad….

-Descuida Kisumi, solo queríamos saber cómo terminaba todo.- Expuso gracioso Rin, dibujando una sonrisa maquiavélica.- No nos habías dicho tu secretito así que….-

-E…- Kisumi se puso nervioso.

-¡TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICARNOS KISUMI!- Gruño Sousuke.

-Yo…-

-Cielos es demasiado tarde ya… Sera difícil regresar a casa.-

-¡OH! Por eso no se preocupen, ya mande a preparar las habitaciones.- Grito Sato al fondo poniendo spray anestésico al brazo de Mikoshiba.- ¡Pueden quedarse! Hay muchas habitaciones.-

-¡Gracias!- Gritaron todos en conjunto.

-Bueno, yo si le hare caso Shigino-san.- Expuso Sakura verdaderamente cansado.-¿Cariño, vienes conmigo?-

-Claro.- Susurraba Souta, siguiendo a su esposa, ambos padres antes de irse a dormir, se acercaron a su hijo al cual susurraron.-¿Esas bien Sousuke?-

-Sí, papá, solo son golpes.-

-Está bien…-

-Vaya cariño, ponte hielo o te verás horrible.- Sakura bostezo.- Ne Ren-san vienes a dormir.-

-Si… este día ha sido horrible.-

-TKS… Mamá.- Gruño entre dientes Rin, admirando a su progenitora irse a dormir, pero antes de si quiera perderse en la segunda planta, Ren grito.

-Gou, vamos…-

-Yo… mamá, me quedare n rato con los chicos.-

-Mmm.- Gruño la mamá tiburón y susurro.- No tardes.-

-No mamá.- Gou fue vista por su hermano, Rin la analizaba, no había notado que desde que llego a la fiesta, los ojos de ella estaban solo puestos en una sola persona y esa persona, hablaba con Nagisa , quien le colocada hielo en uno de sus golpes, Yamazaki sujeto la mano de su chico quien susurro.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿De qué hablas Rin?- Cuestionó inquieto Sousuke, mientras que al fondo.

-¡OIGA ESO DUELE, NOOO ESPERE, NO TIENE ANESTECIA MAS FUERTE AHHHHH ITE, ITEEEE!-

Rin y Sousuke observaron con atención al ex capitán de Samezuka quien gritaba de dolor ya que la aguja entraba a su piel, y el hilo pasaba por esta.

-Por eso te dije que fueras al hospital.- Gruño Kisumi ya a su lado.

-Pe-Pero…-

-No seas necio muchacho, no puedo darte algo para el dolor ya que has bebido alcohol.-

-pero…- Mikoshiba, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando aprecio, todo a su alrededor y noto a Rin al fondo y a los otros chicos.-¿Matsuoka…?- Sus ojos dorados, examinaron con mucha más atención al que tenía al frente y ahora su grito no fue d dolor si no de impresión.-¡QUE, PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO!- Expuso por lo alto señalando a su muy visible barriga. Rin elevo una mano y se masajeo la cien, suspirando, buscando tranquilizar su rabia, pero Nagisa no le ayudo.

-¡Oh, Miko-chan es muy distraído!-

-¡MA-MA-MATSUOKAAAAA! ¡QUE TE PASO ESTAS, ESTAS!- Kisumi reacciono antes de que dijera la palabra tabú que Rin no soportaba, pellizcó su herida y susurro.

-Cállate idiota, a él no le paso nada.-

-HAYYYY, HAY, PE-PERO….-

Rin contaba hasta 10 hasta que por fin Haru hablo.- Mikoshiba, él no está gordo solo esta embarazado.-

-¡HARU!- Gritaron Makoto y Nagisa.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Y TE FALTO DECIR QUE, DE GEMELOS.- Grito Nagisa ilusionado.

-¡YA CALLENSE! ¡TKS!- Rin estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, Sato soltaba a reírse y susurraba mientras terminaba de coser.

-Bueno, ya termine, tal parece tu impresión, fue el mejor anestésico.- Sonreirá, el medico vendando la herida con calma, Seijuro observaba su brazo y susurraba.

-Es verdad no sentí nada.- Ahora dirigía su mirada a todos los ahí presentes y expresaba.- Quiero disculparme por lo que hice, no debieron verme así…-

-Nunca creí que fueras un hombre que, gustaba de la bebida.- Susurro Rin.- Te creía un tipo integro no vicioso.- Matsuoka estaba molesto, ya que si algo lo ponía de malas era ver a la gente sumergirse en ese tipo de tonterías. Mikoshiba agacho su rostro y susurro.

-Pues es que no tuve opción, cuando descubrí que Kisumi guardaba ese secreto, yo me volví loco, ni quiera supe controlar mis actos, en realidad lo lamento.-

-Despreocúpate, chico entendemos perfectamente todo esto.- Susurro Sato.- Ahora tú y mi hijo deben arreglar las cosas.-

-¡DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO PAPA?-

-Ciertamente, deben solucionar sus diferencias.- Intervino serio Haru.

-Claro, háganlo por Hayato.- Agrego Makoto con una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo mejor de una pelea es la reconciliación, no se sumerjan en rencores, por favor, Kisumi-san, Mikoshiba-san…-

-Kisu-chan te dejaremos solo para que hables.- Agrego Nagisa, retirándose con los chicos, los cuales se dirigieron a la cocina, Rin camino al lado de Gou dejaba de estar furiosos, ahora estaba preocupado al ver a su hermana muy seria callada y posiblemente triste, sujeto su mano y de detuvo mientras los demás entraban a la enorme cocina de aquella casa.

-¿Nii-san que pasa?-

-Eso quisiera saber yo, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No te entiendo.-

-No me vengas con eso…- Rin busco las mejores palabras para cuestionar a su hermana, no encontrando ninguna para camuflaje su preocupación susurro.-He notado que estas muy triste últimamente y andas en la luna, además… de alguna forma no dejas de ver a Rei, ¿Qué está pasando?-

Gou, dejo de ver a su hermano y miro al piso del pasillo, para susurrar.- No es nada.- Se intentó ir cuando el, la sujeto suavemente del brazo y susurro.

-Soy tu hermano…-

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

-Me gusta Rei…- Confeso de un solo sopetón, Rin quedo impactado ante escuchar aquello, Gou le observo directamente a los ojos y agrego.- Lo amo….- Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en sus oídos, la chica luego de decir aquello, escucho de Sousuke quien regreso de la cocina.

-Oigan los estamos esperando…- Sousuke se quedó en silencio al notar el clima pesado entre esos dos, pronto la joven chica susurro.

-Yo me iré a dormir…- Se retiró con calma en dirección de las habitaciones, mientras Yamazaki se acercaba a Rin y cuestionaba.

-¿Todo está bien?-

Rin tragaba grueso, no solo por lo que había confesado su hermano si no por la realidad de lo que estaba pasado, tal parecía Rei, no tenía interés en su hermana, eso quería decir que la chica no tenía oportunidad con él, entonces dedujo que, su hermana se sentía muy triste por esto. Se giró despacio a ver por donde se había ido la chica, apretó sus puños y lucho contra el enfado y los celos de hermanos que crecían pavorosamente en su pecho.

-¿Rin?-

-No pasa nada.- Dijo cortante y tomando camino a la cocina, mientras Yamazaki lo seguía, Rin al entrar a la cocina, noto a Nagisa y a Rei muy juntos, el rubio le daba trozos de queso a su peli azul, quien alegre recibía aquellas muestras de cariño, eso lo enfureció. Aquella expresión se hizo notar en los que ahí estaban, Haru sintió el cambio de Rin, Makoto también hasta incluso Nagisa, el que no conocía muy bien a Rin era Rei quien susurro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Rin que sucede?-

-Nada…- Expuso escuetamente, Yamazaki analizaba a su pareja, pero al verlo comer amenamente no hizo caso a sus extraños pensamientos e interrogantes.

*S~&amp;~R*

En tanto en la sala.

Tanto Kisumi como Seijuro no decían nada, solo guardaban silencio, no sabían que decirse, la verdad nunca habían estado así desde hacía 5 años, la sensación de incomodidad se formó en ambos, Kisumi apreciaba con mirada triste el jardín, en donde los decorativos de la fiesta estaban ya desechos, todo había salido mal pero al final la tranquilidad de que su hijo estaba a salvo lo invadió de pies a cabeza, Seijuro por otro lado no sabía cómo abordar al que tenía a su lado, en el sofá.

Pero algo era seguro debía disculparse y ante esto, el elevo una de sus manos colocándola en su nuca susurrando.

-Lo arruine, todo, perdóname… yo.-

-¿Pro que lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? Si… tú me fuiste claro…- Susurro con voz baja y un poco rasposa.- En esa ocasión tú,.. Me dijiste que…-

-No me gustaban los chicos… si…. Se lo que te dije.- Susurro cabizbajo, el ex capitán de Samezuka.- Te diré lo que mi padre siempre me decía…- Hablo el peli naranja con suavidad y tristeza.- Cuando uno esta joven, hace cosas de las cuales no es posible controlar…- Kisumi, trago grueso y apretando sus manos sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Yo…-

-Kisumi… Éramos unos niños en ese entonces… yo no sabía lo que hacía ni tu tampoco.-

-Esa es una excusa barata, ¿Sabes?-

-Sí, la es… pero debes entender que yo no sabía, nada de lo que a ti pudiera pasarte… y… para serte honesto, desde que te dije aquellas crueles palabras no pude dejar de pensar en ti…- Seijuro hablaba cabizbajo.- Siempre me pregunte qué sería de ti… todo el tiempo lo hice… yo…-

-No te atrevas a decir que sentiste lastima por mi.- Expuso con gravedad limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No, más bien… me preocupaba por ti… Cada vez que le rompía el corazón a una chica, al rechazarla, me acordaba de ti… -

-Que consuelo.-

-Kisumi, lo que yo siento por ti es cierto…- Seijuro se puso en pie y se acercó a él, agachándose de rodillas, posando sus manos sobre las de Kisumi quien intento apartarlas, pero él las apretó con fuerza y susurro.-Por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir.-

-ya te escuche suficiente.-

-Te prometí que no volverías a verme en cuanto encontráramos a Hayato y lo hare, tan solo dame la oportunidad de hablar, por favor.-

Luchaba contra su orgullo, contra ese dolor que crecía aceleradamente en su pecho, pues tal como esa vez en el club de natación, aquel estremecimiento que Seijuro le causaba volvía a surgir y el no podía caer, no de nuevo. Pero pese a los gritos que su cordura daba, él no los escucho y dijo.- Habla…-

-Kisumi, gracias…-

El torció su rostro en confusión, pronto Seijuro agrego.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, por haberme dado, todo tu corazón y el cual no supe valorar, gracias por haber traído a un niño sano al mundo y por haberlo cuidado, protegido y criado.- Mientras él hablaba, sus orbes temblaban. Estaba a punto de llorar.- Gracias, por si quiera haberte fijado en mí, en el partido de Basquetbol… Mil gracias por haberme hecho padre aunque no lo sabias….- Seijuro comenzó a llorar.- Hiciste un niño muy guapo, es idéntico a ti… e-eso me alegra… yo… de verdad hubiese querido estar ahí cuando nació… fui un estúpido, fui un idiota, pero por favor entiende. Yo no sabía nada.-

-¿Y de haber sabido, que hubieras hecho?-

-Te juro que, jamás me hubiera alejado de ti… porque desde ese momento en que guiñaste tu ojo al conocerte ya te amaba…-

-Sei…- Susurró, notando como este se ponía en pie y limpiando sus lágrimas exponía.

-Ya, eso era todo, lo que quería decirte…. Cuida mucho de Hayato, será un gran chico.- Expuso con la voz rota.- Despídeme de los chicos.- Dijo dando la vuelta, mientras el miraba el piso y su corazón latía acelerado, escucho sus pasos, alejarse buscando la salida que daba al jardín y por consiguiente a la puerta, cuando él se puso en pie y lanzo al carajo todos esos años de dolor y de terrible pesar, corrió a él y grito.

¡SEI!- Él se giró de prisa, y no supo como pero Kisumi se le lanzaba enzima, era como la primera vez cuando, se encontraron en aquella cita en donde había sucedido todo, Kisumi le hizo caer pesadamente al piso, de la sala, Seijuro se quejó al sentir que su espalda chocaba con el piso, pero ese dolor se fue de prisa cuando sintió los labios de su oji violeta, devorar los suyos, el salado de sus lágrimas y las de Kisumi se mezclaron en sus bocas, mientras ellos, con desespero se demostraban el amor, que por muchos años reprimieron. –Por favor no te vayas.-

-Kisumi…-

-Yo…-

-¡WAHHH, MAMI!-

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la vocecita de cierto chiquillo de cinco años quien les miraba, con emoción.

-¡HA-HAYATO!-

-¿Eh, porque no estas dormido Hayato-chan?-

-No, puedo, dormirme, mi mami me tiene que contarme un cuento para que pueda.-

-E…Es verdad yo… siempre le leo un cueto para dormir…- Se sonrojo Kisumi, Seijuro se soltó a reír, se levantó y se acercó al chiquillo, tomando su mano y Kisumi su otra mano.

-Despreocúpate, papi te contara un cuento genial.-

-¡SIII!-

_-"Papi"-_ Pensó Kisumi admirando como Hayato estaba emocionado y apreciando el rostro lleno de felicidad de Mikoshiba quien parecía el mismo de esa ocasión cuando se entregó a ese peli naranja, subían las gradas con calma, siendo apreciados por Sato quien susurro.

-Qué bueno hijo, me alegra que hayas decidido dejar de sufrir.- El hombre se encerró en su despacho, entonces se acomodó lentamente en la silla, estaba feliz porque las cosas habían salido muy bien.

*S~&amp;~R*

Por otro lado, los chicos ya se retiraban a dormir también, había sido llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando Nagisa se detuvo en el pasillo, sus amigos analizaron y observaron al rubio quien parecía estar temblando, Haru le observo analítico, mientras que Makoto cuestionaba.

-¿Nagisa, pasa algo?-

-Lo he decidido.-

-¿Qué cosa, Nagisa?- Cuestiono inquieto, Rin.

-Iré a ver a mis padres… mañana.-

-Nagisa-kun.- Susurró angustiado Rei, juntándose a su lado.- ¿Esta seguro?-

-Si…- Respondió.

-Haces, bien.- Susurro Haru.- Si quieres podemos acompañarte.-

-No… prefiero ir solo.-

-¡PERO NAGISA-KUN!-

-Rei.- Llamo Rin serio y severo.- Ya escuchaste, él quiere ir solo.-

-Pero, Rin-san…- El tiburón, observo von ojos odiosos a la mariposa, quien se silenció de golpe y no objeto nada, Haru, Makoto incluso Sousuke notaron el cambio repentino en Matsuoka, quien paso de largo a los cinco y se retiró a su habitación, golpeando la puerta con fuerza, Yamazaki susurro.

-¿Alguien sabe que le está pasando?-

-¿Hormonas?- Cuestiono Makoto incomprensible.

-…No eso parece ser otra cosa.- Expuso Haru.

-Rin-chan está molesto, ¿Conmigo?- Cuestiono Nagisa, confuso.

-No… lo dudo…- Respondió Sousuke, Rei, por otro lado había guardado silencio, estaba seguro que el enfado estaba siendo dirigido a su persona, ¿pero por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez….

*S~&amp;~R*

Aquella noche llena de sucesos extraños y misteriosos, termino, ahora la madrugada se estaba llevando con calma y serenidad, la ciudad parecía silenciosa y adormilada, ni un alma se movía, a excepción de los cuerpos policiacos que tenían mucha demanda esa noche, ellos se encargaban de imponer el orden en toda la ciudad de Iwaki. Esa noche las bartolinas estaban repletas de maleantes, y tres de los que recientemente habían arrestado se discutían entre ellos.

-Maldito, mocoso, por su maldita culpa tendré que dormir en esta pocilga.-

-Es una lástima no haberlo podido secuestrar, ese tal Doctor Shigino está podrido en dinero.-

-Maldita sea.- Dijo el tercero dejándose caer en la banca de metal, los tres sujetos tenían una pinta horrenda a leguas se notaba el clima lleno de delincuencia que habían vivido y en el cual habían crecido, eran sin duda los aliados perfectos para una empresa que se prepararía en contra de los miembros de la familia Matsuoka. El silencio invadió por unos instantes la pequeña jaula de barrotes con hierro cuando de pronto, de entre la oscuridad escucharon abrirse la puerta que llevaba a las bartolinas, un oficial se presentaba frente a ellos y un hombre de saco y corbata estaba a su lado diciendo.

-¿Estos son los hombres?-

-Si… ellos fueron arrestados hoy en la zona rural de la prefectura de Iwatobi.-

-Mmm entiendo.- Dijo aquel ajustado su corbata.- ¿De cuánto es la fianza?-

-Oi, Oi, ¿Pero quién demonios es usted?-

-Mi nombre, es Ken Matsuoka… Digamos que soy su única salvación, por lo tanto guarden silencio.-

-Sígame señor, Matsuoka firmemos los papeles, no logro entender para que quiere salvar a estos pobres diablos.-

-La fundación que estoy levantando, tiene como propósito salvar a, estas pobres almas descarriadas Oficinal Yagan.- El oficial mencionado siguió los pasos de Matsuoka, mientras los tres hombres peligrosos no entendían por qué ese tipo estaba dispuesto a liberarles, alrededor de las tres de la mañana, finalmente aquel trio de sujetos salía a la calle, afuera un auto negro les esperaba, y el mismísimo Ken; quien estaba de pie al lado de ese dichoso transporte.

-¿Van a irse sin agradecerme el que los haya liberado?-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere y que mierdas es eso de la fundación?-

-Olviden eso idiotas…- Expuso serio y con las cejas juntas.- Esa fue una mentira para no levantar sospechas.- Los tres se miraban uno al otro, mientras Ken agudizaba mas sus ojos y susurraba.-Quiero su ayuda en algo, muy interesante que estoy planificando… Hay mucho dinero de por medio… ¿Qué dicen?-

-Primero, lo primero ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?-

-De millones.- Susurro, haciendo relucir sus ojos rojo rubís. Aquellos hombres no chistearon en seguirlos, mientras se subían al auto Ken susurraba.

-Se arrepentirán de lo que me hicieron…-

El auto se perdió en la carretera, Ken había aparecido y no parecía traer buenas noticias o buenos deseos…

*S~&amp;~R*

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se despedían, de Sato, este se disculpó por que Kisumi aun dormía y no podía despedirles, pero agradeció en nombre de su hijo la ayuda prestada, también anuncio a los chicos que debían de asistir al seminario de cursos prenatales los cuales estuvieron de acuerdo en asistir, dada las indicaciones ya el grupo, de padres e hijos y amigos se dividían, Makoto y Haru estaban despidiéndose de los padres de Sousuke y de la madre de Rin, los planes eran simples, visitarían a los padres de Makoto y a sus hermanos; de paso irían a limpiar la casa de Haru, pues aunque él se hubiese mudado a Tokio, esa era su casa, aunque solitaria siempre estaría ahí esperándolo. Pues sus padres decidieron dejarle la casa, mientras ellos incursionaban el mundo con sus trabajos.

Ahora los que quedaron, fueron Rei, Nagisa, Gou, Rin y Sousuke, Hazuki, hablaba por celular con una de sus hermanas, milagrosamente su padre estaba preocupado por él, y le concedió una audiencia en su casa, Nagisa decidió partir, dejando solos los cuatro, Ryugazaki se despidió con un suave beso en la mejilla y susurro en su oído a Nagisa.

-Por favor llámame, para saber que pasó Nagisa-kun.-

-Claro…- Asintió.- Hasta pronto, Rin-chan, Sou-chan, Gou-san.-

Los tres mencionados de despedían animadamente, mientras que Rin al quedarse por fin con su hermana y Sousuke susurro de mala gana.

-¿Y tú que, vienes con nosotros o iras a otro lugar?- Rei sintió la pesadez en sus palabras.

-Nii-san…- Susurro Gou un poco seria y haciendo que Rin se calmara.

-¡TKS!- Rin se giró, cruzándose de brazos, estaba furiosos, Sousuke enseguida le sujeto de un brazo y susurro.

-Tu y yo vamos a hablar, ven conmigo.- Dijo apartándolo de ambos.

Ambos quedaron a solas, Gou no podía dejar de ver de reojo a Ryugazaki, mientras que el solo podía preguntarse qué sucedía con Rin. La incomodidad los invadió, Rei no observaba a la pelirroja pues aun recordaba lo que había hecho la última vez que habían estado a solas, ella en cambio percibía la frialdad de Ryugazaki. Se sentía demasiado mal, todo aquello; ambos al no poder entablar una conversación que liberara la tensión de ambos.

Rei decidió despedirse.

-Yo me retiro… Con permiso, Gou-san…-

-Espera Rei…-La chica lo tomo de uno de sus brazos y susurro.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-Gou-san.- Hablo con calma Ryugazaki.-Ya lo había aclarado; yo no siento nada por usted.-

-¡POR QUE!-

-Porque yo quiero mucho a Nagisa…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-mi corazón mi razonamiento pertenecen a Nagisa… lamento no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, Gou-san…-

La joven chica fue azotada, por el dolor de inmediato, un hombre un chico había robado al ser que tanto le gustaba, cerro con fuerza sus ojos y de manera inmediata recordó la carta que había entregado a Hazuki enseguida susurro.-Nagisa, es un traidor.- Gruño, haciendo que Rei se detuviera y le observara por sobre su hombro.-¡NAGISA ME TRAICIONO!- Grito por lo alto…

No muy lejos de ahí, Sousuke y Rin escucharon aquello.-Esa fue Gou.- Susurro Rin con seriedad, Yamazaki no pudo detener a su amante, solo lo vio correr en dirección de su hermana, la cual estaba al centro de la calle enfurecida, los ojos se le apreciaban rojos endemoniados y fulminaban con la mirada a Rei, quien tenía la expresión más seria del mundo. El viento arrecio en ese instante y Yamazaki fue testigo del enojo de Gou, la joven se abalanzo a Rei y le grito furiosa.

-¡él ME ENGANO, DIJO QUE TE ENTREGARIA ESA CARTA Y EN LUGAR DE ESO ME ROBO! ¡SE ATREVIO A ENAMORATE SABIENDO QUE YO…!-

-Gou-san…- Susurro Rei impresionando sintiendo los golpes en su pecho aquella no parecía la dulce manager que por dos años fue su amiga, tragaba grueso escuchando las palabras furiosas de la joven, la cual fue separada de Ryugazaki por Rin y quien sin pensarlo dos veces le grito.

-Vete de aquí ahora mismo.-

-Rin-san.-

-¡Cállate!, largo.-

-Rin, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Cuestiono Yamazaki confuso.

-Este idiota enamoro a mi hermana y está jugando con Nagisa.-

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- Grito eufórico Rei.- ¡Yo jamás le faltaría el respeto a su hermana! ¡Y tampoco jugaría con Nagisa, Rn-san, usted sabe lo que ha pasado entre Nagisa-kun y yo… ¿Cómo puede acusarme de algo así?- Gou agrando la mirada y admirando su posibilidad de oro grito.

-ES CIERTO…-Gou estaba a punto de decir una enorme mentira, ciega por sus deseos, Rei le miraba con pánico y las cejas juntas.- Tu, te me besaste… me tocaste.-

Rei estaba temblando, no podía creer la cantidad de mentiras que había dicho aquella, Rin lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y grito.-¡¿ES ESO CIERTO?!-

-Rin cálmate.- Expuso Yamazaki severo.

-¡HABLA BASURA!- Rei, se sintió indignado, separo su mano del cuello de su camisa y sin discutir pues recordó el estado de Rin, decidió retirarse, para susurrar.

-Gou-san, usted… nunca la creí capaz de decir todas esas mentiras.- Se encamino con paso apresurado, mientras que Rin estaba dispuesto a seguirle pero Sousuke le detuvo susurrando.

-Ya basta.-

-ESE IDIOTA SE BURLO DE MI HERMANA SOUSUKE.-

-¡Eso no lo creo!- Gruño.- ¿Gou estás hablando en serio?-

-¿Me estas llamando mentirosa?- Susurro dolida y al borde de las lágrimas.

Una enorme mentira y un enorme problema se estaba suscitando, la situación se tornó tensa, la pareja y la chica se dirigieron a casa de Yamazaki, mientras que cierto chico peli azul, caminaba confuso por las calles, en dirección de su casa, estaba realmente decepcionado, de aquella horrenda situación, llego a creer que lo que decían en los libros acerca del amor era cierto. Ese sentimiento era irracional, causante de terribles sucesos; pero no obstante el corazón solo podía latir en su pecho nombrando al que había ganado en su corazón.

Nagisa Hazuki era el amor de su vida, aun en su traficada cabeza, aun podía verlo, fresco en sus recuerdos, el momento en que lo conoció, por primera vez al verlo en el vagón del metro, tratando de pedirle que entrara al club de natación, esa hermosa, dedicación que el de mirada rubí poseía, dejaba ver que Hazuki estaba decidido. Ese chico había hecho algo que jamás nadie obrado en él, se había clavado bien en su pecho, y en sus pensamientos, Rei incluso recordó esa noche mágica en su casa y la tristeza que le invadió al recordar la pérdida de su primer bebé. Lentamente el dolor en su orgullo al ser traicionado y al ser utilizado por la joven pelirroja se fueron borrando, ahora lo que importaba en su cabeza era Nagisa.

-Gou-san… Espero que algún día entienda que, de esa forma no se obtienen las cosas y al corazón no se le obliga… se lucha por él…-

Dedico na mirada decidida a la enorme calle que debía recorrer, con calma fue adentrándose y perdiéndose…

*S~&amp;~R*

Mientras unos padecían de problemas amorosos, mentiras e intrigas otros disfrutaban del amanecer de un nuevo día, Kisumi despertaba en el sofá que estaba al lado de la cama de Hayato, a su lado estaba Seijuro quien se había quedado dormido, con él en su pecho, ambos se quedaron dormidos, habían relatado un bello cuento a su hijo y se habían noqueado en el transcurso del mismo, Kisumi sonrió al recordar que el muchacho a su frente había cerrado sus ojos primero. Se separó lentamente y luego de estirarse y acomodar su cuello tenso por la pose en la que había estado, observo a la cama en donde Hayato estaba viéndoles. Kisumi se sorprendió y susurro.

-¿Hayato, a qué hora despertaste?-

-Hace un rato.- Respondió el chiquillo.- Se miraban muy lindos dormidos.-

-Hijo que cosas dices.- Susurro sonrojado.

-Jajaja, mami te ves como un tomate.-

-¿Ma-Mami?-

-Si…- Sonrió abiertamente y se sentó en la cama para sujetar sus piecitos y susurrar infantilmente.- Ya entendí, que Kisumi, no es mi nii-san, sino más bien mi mami….-

-¿Y, tú solo llegaste a esa conclusión?-

-Bueno, el abuelito me mostro, las fotos de cuando nací y también, me dijo que el chico de los dientes de tiburón, esta gordo porque tiene dos bebes dentro suyo.- Kisumi soltó una risada.

-Si ese tiburón te escucha te morderá Hayato.-

-¡NEH MAMI! ¿Así te mirabas tu cuando estaba dentro de ti?-

-JAJAJA.- Kisumi se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, besando su mejilla suave y tierna.- No, eras tan pequeño que nunca lo note.-

¿De verdad?-

-Si…- Susurro, con una enorme sonrisa, besando su frente.- Cuando supe que estabas ahí, ibas a nacer.-

-VAYA.-

-Fue difícil… pero cuando te escuche llorar, cuando te vi… fue…- Kisumi inicio a llorar.- Fue el mejor día de mi vida.-

-Ne, Mami… -

-Dime…- Susurro, sintiendo esa emoción en su pecho.-¿Puedo tener un hermanito?-

Aquello lo escucho fuerte y claro Seijuro, quien se despertó de a pocos y susurro.- ¡ESA ES UNA EXCELENTE PREGUNTA, HAYATO!-

-Sei…- Susurro Kisumi, notando como con el dolor en todo su cuerpo él se acercaba a sentarse al lado de ambos y susurraba.- Yo… también, quiero saber… ¿Kisumi, podemos tener un hermanito para Hayato?-Ambos le miraban con emoción y un claro brillo que tradujo como amor, Kisumi, no dijo nada solo se puso en pie y susurro.-Hayato, debes ir a bañarte.-

-Si.- Respondió animado y saltando de su cama alegre.

Afuera de la recamara, Sato había escuchado aquello, estaba muerto de risa, pensando en que su nieto tenía una ocurrencia y pensamientos, estaba divirtiéndose y totalmente ilusionado ante la propuesta de su nieto, el llego a erizarse volver a comenzar, disfrutar el embarazo de su hijo sería algo sumamente especial.

-Algo que no tiene precio alguno.-

Susurro con enorme emoción, por el pasillo en el que se había refugiado, Sato escucho los pasos de Grace quien se posaba a su frente y susurraba.

-Señor Shigino, hay un hombre en la entrada que quiere verlo.-

-¿Un hombre?-

Sato se la pensó un poco y susurro.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-No quiso decirme, dijo que usted sabría reconocerlo, pero que si su hijo estaba aquí, que no le dijera nada acerca de él, ese hombre prefiere verlo en su despacho. ¿Dígame lo hago pasar?-

-Todo este misterio me perturba, ¿no será algún loco psicópata?-

-El parece conocerlo bien, ya que dijo que usted diría eso… entonces me dijo que le diera esto.-

Sato recibió en sus manos una fotografía, en la que aparecía, Ren, Rin, Gou y Toraichi.

-¿Qué, que es esto?-

Giro la fotografía y con impresión agrando sus ojos, notando lo que decía escrito en lapicero:

"**Estoy vivo"**

-Grace, Grace, ¡NO ES POSIBLE!-

La mujer con el uniforme de la servidumbre fue zarandeada, enseguida Shigino susurro.

-Date prisa, ábrele la puerta, llévalo a mi despacho y cuando este ahí, avísame, por favor no le digas nada a Kisumi.-

-Si señor.- La mujer bajo rápidamente, mientras era observada por Sato, quien comenzó a sudar por todas, partes, la emoción albergo su corazón, eso no podía creerlo, entonces sonrió enormemente, agregando.

-¡OH DIOS MIO!-

Se separó de la pared y al notar que nadie salía de la habitación de Hayato, él salió apresurado a su despacho, Grace se acercó a él mientras llegaba a la cercanía de su oficina y susurro.

-Está hecho, señor.-

-Entretenga a mi hijo dígale que no estoy en casa, o que estoy muy ocupado si pregunta.-

-Si señor.-

Finalmente quedo a solas, tragaba grueso y las manos le temblaban, estaba de verdad impactado, con pesar recordaba el sepelio que se había suscitado al morir, por ende él estaba muy emocionado, ¿Era verdad? Con pasos temerosos y tragando grueso se acercó a la puerta de su despacho, la cual abrió despacio y haciendo un ruido sonoro, con calma aprecio, todo dentro había un hombre con un sombrero sentado en las sillas frente a su escritorio. Traía una chaqueta de tiro larga, en un color café oscuro y unos zapatos cafés, Sato, sudaba helado al notar aquellos cabellos rojos caoba asomar bajo la visera de aquel sombrero, se acercó diciendo.

-No puedo creerlo.-

-Hola, viejo amigo.-

Hablo con voz grave y profunda, causando en el medico taquicardia difusa, que le hizo caerse al suelo, Toraichi se puso en pie de la silla de forma apresurada y llego a él.

-SATO.- Le llamó severamente preocupado, puesto que el mencionado estaba pálido y sudando.

-Santo cielos, es verdad, estas vivo. Toraichi.-

La sonrisa del mencionado se apreció, aquella hilera de dientes en puntas lo dejo atontado, la expresión en su rostro era de vida, llevo su mano a su rostro y toco diciendo.

-Si eres real.-

-Sato, mucho tiempo ha pasado…-

Luego de reponerse de la impresión, se acomodó al lado de la silla en la que estaba sentado Matsuoka, se le quedaba mirando con un rostro pálido y difuso, sus ojos violetas temblaban llenos de emoción y susurraba.

-Es increíble.-

-He pasado por mucho, pero… por fin estoy aquí… viejo amigo.-

Pronto Sato se puso al tanto de lo que le había ocurrido con Matsuoka, al escuchar todo lo que había pasado dedujo que Toraichi había sufrido amnesia severa gracias al golpe recibido, y que era una suerte que no hubiese muerto ahogado en el mar, agradeció a los dioses por dejarlo con vida, Toraichi, confeso que había pasado 10 años, viviendo muy lejos de Iwaki, la verdad es que llego demasiado lejos, si no hubiese sido por el anciano del puerto y su hijo, él quizás nunca estaría ahí sentado.

Sato entonces susurro.

-Han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia.-

Toraichi suspiro.- Si, lo se.- confeso con tristeza.- una de esas cosas es que Ren se casó con Ken…-

-Sí, tu hermano no perdió tiempo.-

Toraichi analizaba todo a su alrededor en aquella oficina, en tanto al ver el lujo de esa habitación susurro.- A ti no te ha ido mal.-

-La verdad no…-

Sato entonces, se impresiono y susurro.

-Rin, es verdad ¡TORAICHI!-

Su rostro se llenó de pánico de incertidumbre.

-¡¿Ya viste a tu hijo Toraichi?!-

-Para serte honesto si…-

-¡QUE!- Se impactó.

-Si… pero no fui capaz de decirle que era su padre, él… no me reconoció.-

-Y con mayor razón, solo tenía 9 años cuando falleciste.-

-Ahora es todo un hombre.-

-Y, si…-

-Sato… escucha la razón de mi visita es para hacerte unas preguntas… Rin cuando lo vi, yo… creo que él… su secreto… creo que él y Yamazaki…-

-Estas en lo correcto, tu hijo será madre, de gemelos.-

Toraichi estaba impactado sus ojos se agrandaron de manera sorpresiva.

-¡E-ENSERIO!-

-Sí, y ese chico Yamazaki, es muy buena persona, se ve que lo ama mucho.-

-Siempre supe que quedarían juntos.-

-Jajajaja sii…tenemos unos hijos muy complejos ¿No?-

Ambos rieron con calma, para después ponerse serios.

-Sato, a lo que quería llegar, es que necesito saber si, Rin podrá resistir la noticia de que estoy vivo.-

Shigino se la pensó, se puso en pie y fue directamente a unos archiveros, ahí se encargó de buscar el folleto de Rin, con calma regreso a la silla y mostro las ecografías y algunos documentos susurrando.

-A sido duro, tu hijo fue expulsado de un club de natación, le dijeron erróneamente que estaba enfermo de una enfermedad mortal y en Australia se enteró de su estado, al llegar aquí estaba confundido, pero al menos asimilo todo, mi colega en Sídney, me dijo que había sufrido una amenaza de aborto, pero que gracias a kami, pudieron controlarla, eso y los signos vitales de Rin, los cuales muestran una pequeña elevación en su presión, es muy probable que no logre resistirlo…-Toraichi suspiro.- Pero, tal vez si esperas dos meses.-

-No…- Corto el peli caoba.- No puedo atrasar esto más, la empresa está sufriendo perdidas y ellos no tienen ni un cinco, están sufriendo por mi culpa.-

-mmm.-

Sato pensó las cosas con atención.

-Yo de administración de empresas no se mucho, pero sí de acciones.- Expuso con calma.- ¿Y s haces una compra ficticia?-

-¿Una compra ficticia?-

-Sí, que tu abogado te invente un nombre, en el cual compras el 85% de las acciones de la empresa, para comenzar a mover el capital y que Ren y tus hijos puedan utilizar los fondos y las propiedades.-

-Oye eso no suena mal.-

-Sí, y mientras se establecen, podrías darle tiempo a Rin, de madurar su embarazo, ahora mismo él tiene 5 meses y no sería buena idea que recibiera un impacto como este.-

-Rayos… ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?-

-Dos meses a lo mucho.-

-No puedo…- Toraichi se tornó triste.- Mi familia, me necesita, ¡Yo los necesito! Quiero estar ahí, para Rin…-

-Entonces… hare lo posible para que él este bien, me encargare de vigilarlo, todas las semanas, lo revisare.-

-Te lo agradezco Sato.-

-De nada, amigo.-

-Bien, iré a hablar con mi abogado, te agradecería que mantuvieras el secreto.-

-Sabes que soy una tumba…-

-Te veré entonces…-

-E-espera debo ver si no está Kisumi por ahí.-

Toraichi vigilo la salida y no había nadie, pronto le susurro a Toraichi que podía salir., pero no contaba con que Mikoshiba saldría de la nada susurrando.

-Señor Shigino… Kisumi y yo…- Seijuro se silenció al ver al peli caoba, quien se quedó tieso y trago grueso.

¡MIKOSHIBA!-

-Oh perdone no sabía que tenía visita.-

-E-EL YA SE IBA.- Dijo empujando a Toraichi quien se cubrió con la visera de su sombrero.-¿Necesitabas algo?-

-Solo. Decirle que saldré con Kisumi, Hayato está en la habitación…-

-Claro, claro, tienes toda mi bendición.- Dijo perdiéndose por la salida al jardín en el cual susurro.-No creo que te conozca, pero por si las dudas diré que eres un colega.-

-Claro… muchas gracias Sato, gracias por cuidar de Rin.-

-De nada, ahora vete…-

-Si.-

Toraichi había dado su primer paso, solo era cuestión de tiempo para poderse presentar a los suyos; sin embargo también el otro hermano también efectuó otro paso y este era mucho más peligroso que el de su hermano menor, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy tensas y la tormenta se avecinaba. Solo el tiempo daría a conocer los planes que Ken estaba fraguando en su guarida.

* * *

**Bueno por el momento hasta aquí este capítulo!**

**Keneth-chan, lamento no haber puesto el lemon de Kisumi y Seijuro, pero no me pareció conveniente hacerlo jajaja xD pero prometo que el que sigue tendrá lemon de ellos dos n_n y muchas intrigas además de discusiones y amorsh, si ya se dieron cuenta, este fic le hace mucho mérito a su nombre puesto que todo está en contra de los personajes O.O!**

**Que mala soy… en fin quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo y seguimiento, perdonen la espera es que tengo otros trabajos los cuales debo suplir con entusiasmo! Ya que amo cada uno de mis trabajos n_n espero comprendan que debido al escaso tiempo que poseo, debo ir despacio es decir… vamos a esperar otros quince días para la continuación! En cuanto a las que leen EL PRELUDIO DEL DESTINO. Este se actualizara en unos días más, por su comprensión gracias!**

**Y por sus favs, comentarios hermosos y análisis profundos del capítulo n_n saludos a todos!**

**Espero seguir dando lo mejor de mí para ustedes chiquillas puesto que ya se viene lo duro, pero antes de eso vamos a divertirnos jajajaja, sé que como quedo esta capitulo será difícil pensar que habrá diversión en los que se vienen… pero no se preocupen jajaja algunas cosas las harán morirse de risa xD lol!**


	15. Chapter 15 PADRES II

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por fin yo aquí otra vez!**

**Ne estem este capítulo quedo entre triste, misterio intrigante y graciosos xD pero no fogoso ya que no encuentro el momento de meter un lemon xDDDD jajajaj en fine espero os guste y saludos a todossss y todas! Por favor disculpen la ortografía ToT**

**Saludos a todas y todos que leen y ponen como favoritos! Y comentan claro un especial abrazo a todas ellas y ellos que me regalan su comentario mil pero mil gracias!**

**Contra la marea.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**15: Padres II Dura declaración, un mes más y cursos prenatales.**

Los pasos eran sonoros caminaban en silencio había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no regresaban a casa, todo parecía estar tal y como lo dejaron nada había cambiado incluso la nostalgia los envolvió a ambos. Makoto observaba de reojo a su chico estaba 100% seguro que Haru recordaba aquellos viejos tiempos en los que hacían relevos y todo era tranquilidad y libertad. Luego de apreciar por unos minutos mientras caminaban el perfil de aquel rostro suave y terso de su oji azul, su mirada se situó al frente al mismo tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro ya que también el regresaba a esos días de vida escolar en donde no habían preocupaciones, problemas ni nada; ahora entendía a Haru cuando en su hoja de aptitudes él había escrito que quería ser LIBRE.

Nanase por otro lado en su largo camino a casa que emprendieron esa mañana al salir de casa de Kisumi, apreciaba la playa tan tranquila y la gente moverse de sus casas trabajo o la escuela de forma animada, había olvidado lo tranquilo que era Iwaki a comparación de Tokio el cual era una jungla de edificios nada de playas cercanas y la gente a penas y se conocía o se daba un rato para sentir la libertad que la vida por momentos podía darte, al igual que Makoto regreso su mirada al frente y aprecio la calle que llevaba a su casa y a la de su chico a quien volteo a ver y cuestiono.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa primero?-

Makoto observo a Haru un poco extrañado, para luego apreciar las gradas que llevaban a las casas y reconociendo a lo lejos a la misma ancianita barriendo el frente de su casa, Tachibana saludo amenamente a la mujer y luego respondió a Haru.

-Primero vayamos a tu casa, limpiamos y después bajamos y nos quedamos un rato en casa de mis padres.-

Haru asintió él no era de esos que tomaba decisiones esas solo se las dejaba a Makoto, así era su relación Haru siempre se apoyaba en Makoto, aunque hoy debía de intentar hacerlo, silencioso admiraba su casa a lo lejos y más arriba el templo que se encontraba a unas gradas arriba de su casa. Aunque ambos chicos ya habían decidido que hacer la cosa no resultó como las esperaban ya que al pasar por el frente de la casa de Tachibana, dos chiquillos y su madre salían a la puerta, ambos chicos se detuvieron al ver aquello y entonces de la nada Ren y Ran gritaron.

-¡MAKOTO NII-SAN!-

El castaño agrando su mirada, cuestionándose internamente ¿Acaso no deberían estar ya en el colegio? Antes de si quiera responderse los recibió agachándose y abrazándolos con fuerza a ambos, en el rostro de Makoto se podía notar la felicidad al ver a sus pequeños hermanos; la ballenita adoraba a los niños estaba en sus sistema llevarse bien con ellos a lo mejor la razón era que aunque ese joven de apenas unos 20 años fuera tan alto y fuerte el seguía teniendo una personalidad cariñosa, tierna e inocente hermosas virtudes que enamoraron a Haruka Nanase.

La señora Yuki* Tachibana se sorprendió al ver a su hijo aquello fue una enorme sorpresa rápidamente ella se juntó a ambos y expuso:

Vaya, que sorpresa Makoto Haruka, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Hola, mamá.- Saludo con ternura, para acercarse a la mujer y darle una tierna muestra de cariño en su mejilla la cual beso fugazmente y luego de esto el respondió.- Estamos de vacaciones mamá.-

La mujer dio una linda sonrisa y asintió diciendo emocionada.

\- ¿Van a pasar, se quedaran un tiempo?-

-Si/no.-

Ambos respondieron un poco difusos Haruka fue observado por Makoto un poco confundido, ¿Por qué Haru había dicho que no? Eso no lo captó de lo que sí pudo percatarse fue como sus hermanos jugaban con él y la niña apreciaba la extraña y nueva figura de Haru, no parecía la misma de siempre… parecía estar un poco más rellenito, Makoto llego a ponerse nervioso incluso no escucho la conversación que había entablado su madre con Nanase.

Haruka ajeno a todo lo que la niña estaba haciendo platicaba con rostro serio con Yuki mientras que Ran, se encontraba jugando con el cierre de su chaqueta en una de esas ella bajo más de la cuenta el cierre de esta liberando la conexión que mantenía cerrada aquella sudadera y por consiguiente descubría la camisa color celesta claro que protegía aquella pequeña protuberancia.

El rostro de Ran se tornó un poco confuso.-¡¿Eh?!-

Los ojos de aquella niña se agrandaron, ella quien había sido la fan número uno del grupo de natación de la Secundaria Iwatobi conocía muy bien a sus integrantes, comenzando por el chico mariposa hasta Nanase que era obvio ya que era su vecino y el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Aquella chiquilla en su inocencia inicio a puyar la pequeña tripa de Haru y decía.

-Haru-chan está engordando.-

-¡Ah! Ran-chan.- Makoto la tomo en brazos y la aparto de Haruka y susurro.-Ha-Haru… él…-

-No te preocupes, Makoto…- Susurro Haruka serio e inexpresivo, ahora apreciando a la señora Tachibana la cual había llevado una mano a su barbilla y susurraba.

-Es verdad, has subido un poquito de pesa, no te vez como el Haru que conozco de antes… ¿Makoto no me digas que se están alimentando de comida rápida en TOKIO?-

-Eh…. No mamá, para nada es so-solo que…- Makoto se rascaba la nuca tratando de encontrar una excusa para ese pequeño detalle, pues él no lo había notado siempre vio a Haruka como siempre, pero así es el amor uno nunca ve los defectos de la otra persona aunque estén bajo sus narices, pero ahora era cuando recercaba las palabras de Shigino.

_**-"Está creciendo mucho, a lo mejor es normal pero… no lo entiendo…"-**_

_**-"Eso es normal"-**_

_**-"pues si… por ahora es muy temprano para que notemos algo en los ultrasonidos, así que es probable que el siguiente mes pueda ver algo."-**_

Makoto soltaba un suspiro mientras recordaba todo aquello, pero no conto con que cierto chico se acercaba a su madre y susurraba.-Señora Tachibana debemos hablar.-

-¡HARU QUE HACES!-

Rápidamente lo aparto y con nervios gritaba a su madre mientras caminaban-Mama, te veré luego.- y se perdían gradas arriba para ir a la casa de Nanase.

-E-Esta bien.- la mujer y sus pequeños hijos dieron un largo suspiro, Ran y Ren se posaron las manos tras las cabezas y susurraron.

-Esta engordando.-

-Si…-

-Yo los veo igual aunque…- Yuki estaba pensativa, algo había cambiado en ambos, más que todo en su hijo y en ese chico, ese chico parecía tener algo que ella habia visto antes en ella misma hace un buen tiempo cuando estaba embarazada de los gemelos totalmente confusa revolvió sus cabellos y dirigiéndose a sus hijos los regaño severos.- A darse prisa, o llegaran tarde a la escuela.-

-Si mamá.-

Mientras ella se movilizaba con Ren y Ran arriba Makoto soltaba un suspiro de alivio ya estaban al frente de la puerta en casa de Nanase quien le miraba serio y un poco enfadado, quizás no le había agradado para nada la extraña situación de Makoto al intentar silenciar la verdad que ambos ocultaban. Sin decir nada como siempre, Haru se dirigió a la puerta y paso la llave para abrirla lentamente, había pasado un año y meses desde que no volvía a ese su hogar y tal como lo pensó, estaba llena de polvo por todos lados.

Makoto entro dudoso pues susurro.

-Se ve algo… tétrico…-

-Es mi casa aquí no hay fantasmas relájate.-

-E-Esta bien.-

Pasaron la estancia y ambos se cruzaron de brazos.

-Hay que limpiar a fondo.-

-Si…-

-Si queremos regresar y vivir aquí debemos hacerlo.-

Makoto asentía las palabras de su novio pero después se detenía y susurraba.-¿Eh, que estás diciendo Haru-chan?-

-Te dije que no me digas Chan.-

Arremetió cerrando los ojos indignado y sometiéndose a la cocina para conectar la nevera y cerciorarse que estaba trabajando, luego comprobó todas las luces de la cocina, estancia y el pasillo. Luego las gradas que daban a las habitaciones, mientras Makoto le seguía de cerca tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que había dicho Haru. Pero no la lograba cuadrar cuando de pronto él agrego mientras subía las gradas.

-Eh pensado algunas cosas y creo que debemos mudarnos a Iwaki de nuevo.-

-¿Mudarnos?-Cuestiono inquieto el de mirada verdosa.-¿Pero Haru, y el estudio que pasara con tu carrera de nadador olímpico?-

-¿Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, que pasara con la tuya de profesor?-

Makoto y Haru se detuvieron en el pasillo de las habitaciones, las cuales eran tres él estaba revisando cada una de estas habitaciones mientras susurraba.

-Aquí estaremos bien.-

-¿Estaremos?, Haru háblame claro quieres.-

Sus ojos azules apreciaron a Makoto con esa expresión seria que el suele tener, se acercó un poco a él y respondió.

-Me refiero a que viviremos aquí, los próximos meses, no pienso terminar mi carrera, lo he decidido y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo y vivir conmigo porque…-La mejillas de Haruka se mostraron rojas de pena, rodo sus ojos a un costado y agrego.-Eres mi pareja.- Dijo esto y el sonrojo abarcando abarco aún más sus mejillas, Makoto se quedó tieso en silencio no podía decir nada solo podía escuchar la voz suave y ronca de Nanase hablándole de la forma más tierna y seria del mundo ¿Se podían unir dos hermosas cualidades en una sola persona? Claro que si, Haruka respiro hondamente y volvió a hablar.-Nunca había tomado decisiones importantes en mi vida y creo que para ser la primera, es la mejor decisión para ambos…- El castaño estaba impresionado.- Ya somos una familia finalmente y quiero que… llenemos este lugar de buenos y lindos recuerdos Makoto.-

-…- No podía creer lo que podía escuchar con sus orejitas las cuales se tornaron un poco rojas, aquello dicho por Nanase lo puso nervioso ansioso y un poco sonrojado. Estaba seguro que de aquí en adelante esa casa se llenaría de niños y ambos serían los encargados de educarlos y de llenarles de buenas y sanas experiencias.

-¿Qué dices?-

El agacho por un momento su rostro, aprecio el piso sucio y las paredes pintadas de un color blanco y que con el tiempo y el descuido se tornó gris oscuro, luego las habitaciones y entonces observo a Haruka a quien susurro.

-Debemos redecorar esto.-

-Tengo pintura en el ático, además no hace falta mucho arreglo.-

-Claro que si hace falta, debemos arreglar la puerta de atrás puede meterse un maleante.-

-¿Querrás decir que tú la arreglaras?-Expuso Haru con una tenue sonrisa.- Tú la averiaste.-

-Oh vaya… Dijo en un suspiro, para ir a ver los cuartos ya que en los años viviendo como vecino de Haruka nunca se había metido a esas habitaciones, solo llegaba miraba en la cocina y subía al cuarto de baño. Apreciaba la primera al lado derecho y la cual era un poco pequeña, a lo mucho cabía una cama y un escritorio, luego corío a la siguiente y esta era el doble de esa anterior, luego aprecio la última de la izquierda y esa le encanto la vista era hermosa, se podía ver toda la costa al fondo y observo a Haru diciendo.-Esta creo que puede ser nuestra habitación…- Dijo saliendo y corriendo a la segunda.- Y está la de los niños.-

-Si…-

-Y aquí puede ser el cuarto de juego.-

Haruka asentía y sonreía cariñosamente, ambos estaban haciendo que esos inesperados sueños tomaran forma, tomaron manos a la obra y comenzaron a limpiar todo… Pero luego de una hora Haruka susurraba.

-Esto no será fácil.-

-Quizás debemos pedir ayuda.-

-¿Tú crees que estará bien llamar a Rin y a Sousuke?-

-Si… llámalos tu yo llamare a Nagisa y a Rei.-

-Está bien.-

*S~&amp;~R*

El regreso a casa había sido bastante silencioso Gou estaba en total voto de silencio no comentaba nada ni respondía nada a las palabras de su hermano mayor el cual había intentando por todos los medios sacarle algo a la joven. Cuyo pecho iniciaba a entumecerse de dolor ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto en el cual no había regreso? Estaba furiosa consigo misma, llego a pensar en que, si en algún momento Rei le tuvo cariño y estima lo había perdió por completo. Sousuke permaneció en total silencio también no se metió en los pleitos de esos dos, eran amigos los tres desde pequeños pero una cosa era llevarse bien con Rin y tener más confianza, ser su pareja y la otra era meterse en la relación hermano y hermana además Yamazaki pensó que la discusión podría llevar a Rin a estresarse de forma que podría afectarle. Por lo tanto decidió mejor no decir ni hacer nada.

En cambio Rin, él si estaba furioso quería romperle la cara a Rei, hacerle un nuevo perfil griego había tocado algo sumamente importante para él, su amigo y su hermana.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada Gou?-

-…-

Rin estaba chasqueando la lengua, cuando noto que el vagón del metro llegaba a la estación a donde ellos se dirigían, el paso se aceleró en ambos chicos al notar que la peli roja al bajarse del metro, parecía escapar de su hermano pero este aún seguía cuestionando tratando de encontrar respuestas y Gou seguía en silencio. Al abrirse la puerta de la casa de los Yamazaki los tres chicos pudieron ver a Ren y Sakura hablaban en la sala cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta y por consiguiente ver correr a la chica gradas arriba.

¡GOU, GOU VEN ACA GOU!-

Ren se puso en pie al notar el sofoco en su hijo, pronto se acercó a él y cuestiono apresurada.-¿Qué sucede Rin que pasa?-

-Nada, mamá necesito halar con ella es todo.-

-No me mientas que te conozco, esa expresión en tu rostro solo significa algo, ¡Estas molesto! ¿Qué le hiciste a Gou ahora?-

-No le hice nada, es… ¡Mg!- Rin se silencio al sentir un fuerte movimiento en su interior, al notar aquello Sousuke se acercó a Rin e incluso Sakura entre ambos lo llevaron al sofá más cercano y Sousuke susurro.

-Oye, ya cálmate…-

-Es que…-

-Ya muchacho, no es sano que te alteres así.-

-Iré a ver a Gou.- Expuso Ren subiendo las gradas con prisa, mientras que Sakura se fue a la cocina ella dijo que traería una azucarada para Rin, para que calmara sus nervios mientras tanto ellos quedaban solos. Sousuke soltaba un enorme suspiro observaba con un entrecejo lleno de enfado a Matsuoka quien le negó la mirada y susurro.

-No me mires así.-

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo con ese tonto enfado tuyo?-

-No, me digas nada ¿Quieres?-

-No ya, me calle por respeto a Gou, escúchame bien…- Susurro serio.- Deberías de relajarte y analizar mejor las cosas…-

-Pero…-

Sousuke suspiro hondo, trato de controlar sus ganas de zarandear a su chico, ahora tomo las manos de su pelirrojo y le observo tan tiernamente acaricio su rostro con su mano enorme y arreglo los mechones que caían desordenadamente en el rostro de Rin le miraba con amor y con calma susurro.-No te enojes tontito, debe haber un error… lo que yo recomiendo es que te relajes y hables con Gou… y con Rei…-

-Ag… TKS.- Suspiro y gimió mirando con ojos heridos y un rostro apenado, llevo una mano a su cuello y susurro.- Creo que… me pase ¿No es verdad?-

-Sí, lo hiciste… te dejaste llevar por las emociones.-

-Cielos…- Rin estaba un poco triste ahora susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Rei y Nagisa han sufrido mucho y yo… diablos…-

-Relájate, ya habrá tiempo para hablar con ellos y disculparte apropiadamente.- Sousuke noto como Rin asentía, Sakura apareció y le dio un vaso con agua azucarada, Rin lo bebió despacio, mientras que en su bolsillo su celular vibraba, lo libero de su ropa y aprecio el numero susurrando.- Es Haru…- Respondió rápidamente y susurro.-¿Qué sucede Haru?-

_**-Hola, oye, quería saber si tienes algo que hacer más tarde.-**_

-No la verdad no… tengo mucho tiempo libre.-

_**-¿Quieres venir a ayudarnos a limpiar mi casa?-**_

Rin sonrió y susurro.- claro estaré ahí en unas horas debo comer y bañarme.-

_**-Claro, nos vemos al rato.-**_ Rin corto la llamada y susurro.

-Pues Haru quiere que le ayudemos a limpiar su casa, ¿Quieres venir?-

-No, Rin yo… tengo que ir a otra parte más tarde, pero si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta la casa de tu amigo.-

Rin se quedó extrañado.-¿A dónde iras?-

-Debo ir a ver lo de un trabajo, y…-

-Ah… nooo Sousuke….- Susurro juntándose al peli negro, quien le observo un poco desconfiado y arrugando sus ojitos para entonar más el color de sus ojos verdes agua marina, su ojo rubí se había colocado a su lado y muy melosamente le observo, Sakura sonrió un poco atontada ya que esa expresión de Rin y de su hijo la pusieron un poco nerviosa y decidió retirarse mientras Rin le daba de besitos a Sousuke y sujetaba una de las manos de su novio para colocarla sobre su tripa diciendo.-¿Me vas a dejar estar solo con esos ingratos y tus hijos?-

-Rin, jajaja ¿De qué hablas son tus amigos?-

-Sí, pero… estem, quiero que nunca te separes de mi.-

Sousuke sonrió hermosamente y expuso.- De acuerdo iré.-

Mientras ellos ya estaban más tranquilos, arriba las cosas se ponían un poco incomodas, Gou estaba silenciosa no respondía a su madre la cual estaba un poco molesta por que no respondía a sus preguntas, la joven se había sentado en la cama abrazándose las piernas y mirando al vacío, Ren se sentó a su lado y susurro.

-Dime que te pasa por favor.-

-Nada, no me pasa nada madre, por favor.-

-¿Pero acaso no confías en mí que tienes?-

Gou sintió la mano de su madre acariciar su cabello, hundió más su rostro entre sus rodillas, para llorar en silencio y susurrar.- Por favor déjame sola.- La mujer asintió y decidió salir de ahí, se acercó a la puerta y susurro.

-Yo… quizás no he pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes pero me gustaría que contaran conmigo cuando tengan problemas… estaré abajo si me necesitas.- Ren cerró la puerta con suavidad y dejo a Gou desahogarse, adentro le peli roja estaba llorando se sentía tan mal tan sumamente mal. El rostro de Rei se reflejaba en sus recuerdos, como aquellos ojos la miraban con tanto asombro como si Ryugazaki hubiese estado en presencia de un monstruo, el desgarro en su corazón fue creciendo más y más estaba totalmente devastada jamás se había sentido tentada a enamorarse. Llego a sentir cosas por Sousuke, pero no más allá de las que llego a experimentar con el chico de cabellos azules aun recordaba esa ocasión en que lo conoció por primera vez, Nagisa había sido el propulsor que desencadeno todo aquello. Su rostro se elevó un poco dejando ver el hinchado y rojo de sus ojos demostrando como el dolor carcomía su interior, aun sentía los labios tan cálidos y finos de Rei en los suyos. Había echo una promesa la cual sería conquistarle; pero de aquella no quedaron rastros más que una enorme mentira aun con la culpa devorando su joven corazón. Saco su teléfono y enseguida marco el número de Rei, pero como supuso él no respondió la chica suspiro sintiendo el espasmo en su pecho de cuando lloras por mucho tiempo, dejando un mensaje de voz.

-Ryugazaki-kun… yo necesito que hablemos, por favor… Soy Kou…- Ella corto la llamada y se recostó de lado en la cama.

*S~&amp;~R*

En otro extremo Rei estaba en su casa apreciaba la pantalla de su celular, el número de contacto decía Gou-san el decidió mejor no contestar no deseaba empeorar las cosas con la joven Matsuoka, seguramente arreglaría ese asunto pero por ahora lo que más le interesaba era su novio Nagisa; rápidamente el sonido de notificación de que tenía un mensaje de voz resonó estaba seguro que había sido Gou la que dejo ese mensaje. Llevo su celular a su bolsillo y entonces se dispuso a buscar algunos papeles en su antigua casa.

Al llegar su madre se había impresionado por su presencia pese al sin fin de preguntas que quería hacerle a su hijo del por qué estaba en Iwaki y no en la universidad ella tuvo que dejarle ya que tenía que regresar al trabajo. Mientras el por fin encontraba la vieja libreta de contactos. La tomo en sus manos y pronto se acomodó sobre su cama admirando el numero en aquella libretita pequeña. Se la pensó demasiado antes de si quiera tomar su celular y marcar el número escrito en lapicero.

Trago grueso y así lo hizo por fin, marco con calma el número y espero a que en el auricular se mostraran tres tonos, enseguida una chica respondió y entonces él.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ryugazaki Rei… yo, quisiera hablar con Nagisa-san.-

_**-¿Con Nagisa-nii-san…?-**_ Susurro la chica en la línea, haciéndose la que no sabía nada, pero pronto se escuchó un_**.- Espera…-**_ Ella pareció moverse de su puesto ya que se escuchaban pasos y luego de un corto momento la muchacha susurro_**.- Él no puede responder ahora mismo, pero dime algo… ¿Tu eres su novio?- **_

Rei como si estuviera al frente de aquella joven, se paró del sofá como un resorte trago grueso y susurro.- E…E si, si, si lo soy.-

_**-¡Kyah!-**_ Grito un poco y luego se silenció susurrando.- _**Escucha, mi padre aun no llega Nagisa está esperándolo en su despacho pero, no puede hablar ya que tiene una conversación con mamá…-**_

-Entiendo… Señorita, la razón por que llamo es para que me ayude a entrar a su casa.-

**-¿Qué, quieres venir aquí?-**

-Sí, quiero estar con Nagisa-san, él debe tener mi apoyo… yo, amo a su hermano.-

**-Qué lindo, eres tan lindo Rei.-**

Él se sonrrojo.- _**Mira, ven te abriré la puerta y cuando venga papa, te dejare entrar al despacho para que estés con Nagisa….mi hermano necesita ayuda para enfrentarlo-**_

-Gracias…-

_**-Te espero en el portón de la casa.-**_

-Si…-

El corazón le palpitaba animado y lo estaba tornando completamente sofocado, estaba a punto de tomar una de las decisiones más serias de su vida, acomodo sus gafas y decidió que debía de leer algo para ir preparado aunque fue imposible concentrarse, caminaba de un lado a otro y mejor decidió que el corazón era la mejor arma para poder expresar lo que sentía, fue al closet y busco la ropa más presentable que él tuviera o al menos la que había dejado en esta casa.

Se dio cuenta que solo tenía una camisa a botones color blanca unos pantalones de tela rojos y una corbata negra rápidamente se arregló, se acomodó los cabellos y salió de ahí aprisa. No estaba preparado, no había llegado con esas intenciones, solo tenían que venir a acompañar a Haru y a los otros a la fiesta de Hayato y eso era todo pero ahora, tras la decisión alocada y correcta de Nagisa no debía oponerse ya que debía apoyar en todo a su rubio a si serían las cosas de aquí en adelante. Nunca más lo dejaría solo y por eso debía estar con él, no sería capaz de volver a separarse de aquel que había roto su mundo teórico y perfeccionista. Cuando bajaba las gradas de su casa escucho el sonido de su teléfono, aprecio el nombre y era Makoto.

-¿Makoto-Senpai, hola?-

_**-Hola, Rei… oye, quería saber si tú y Nagisa pueden venir más tarde.-**_

-Eso, no lo sé, pero es probable que si ahora mismo estoy yendo por Nagisa, ¿En dónde se reúnen?-

_**-En casa de Haru.-**_ Rei sonrrio y susurro.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿ eh?.-

_**-Si… ven con ropa cómoda, que limpiaremos la casa de Haru-chan.-**_

-Oh me parece perfecto, ahí estaremos, si tardo un poco les llamare.-

_**-Si claro, salúdame a Nagisa espero todo haya salido bien.-**_

-Hai, Makoto-Senpai.- Rei corto la llamada y sonriendo susurro.- Va a salir todo bien…- Observo al cielo ya eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y debía apresurarse para llegar lo más pronto posible…

*S~&amp;~R*

En tanto en casa de los Hazuki su madre le daba el mejor de las bienvenidas, tenía mucho desde que su hijo llego, estaba poniéndose al corriente con su hijo incluso llego a llorar llena de emoción, su querido hijo estaba de vuelta y lo había consentido en estas horas. Nagisa estaba muy tranquilo con su madre la cual le pidió perdón por no haberlo defendido en el momento en que su esposo le había dado aquel golpe devastador ella aún seguía lastimada desde ese día y se mostraba en sus palabras.

-Mi hijo… perdóname mucho…-Mikami agacho la mirada estaba totalmente avergonzada y tremendamente triste por no haber podido hacer nada esa ocasión, también estaba frustrada ya que Nagisa le había contado como había sido su vida en esos meses lejos de casa, los ojos rubís de aquella madre afligida y arrepentida observaron con fervor y preocupación a su hijo al cual llamo y dijo.- Nagisa, el error que tu padre y yo cometimos fue no explicarte todo lo que había ocurrido cuando naciste….- El rubio solo podía escuchar mirando al piso.- Nosotros te amamos y tú lo sabes, te hemos dado siempre lo mejor y…- Acariciaba su rostro y le miraba con amor.

-Pero.-Corto Nagisa mirando a su madre con las cejas juntas y arremetiendo a sus palabras.-No lo hicieron, nunca me explicaron nada… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada?-

-Bu-bueno…-

-Por qué no lo creíamos conveniente ni necesario.- Se escuchó la voz recia del hombre en la casa, Nagisa se tensó de prisa al ver a su padre parado a su frene, traía esos lujosos trajes de diseñador impecables y muy bien planchado y presentado, sus cabellos castaños echados hacia atrás mostrando un entrecejo fruncido y enfadado.

-Querido…- Susurro la mujer rubia acercándose despacio a su esposo al cual le miro con seriedad y dijo.- Recuerda lo que hablamos.-

-Si mujer, relájate.- Dijo moviéndose al escritorio y sentándose para apreciar mejor a su hijo, lo analizo de pies a cabeza, no había orden en su vestimenta incluso en su cabeza los cabellos rubios parecían estar muy descuidados.-Mírate pareces un melindroso.-

Nagisa estaba sentado en un sillón justo al frente del escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas al escuchar las duras palabras de su progenitor, tal parecía había pensado mal las cosas Nagisa creyó que su padre lo recibiría como lo había echo su madre; Si embargo no fue así, dado a esto él aún estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando al piso escuchando. Pese a su equivocación Nagisa estaba decidido a mandar todo a la goma y ser sincero como lo fue en un tiempo al intentar sus padres sacarlo del club de natación.

Pero la imponencia de su padre no le permitió ni siquiera tragar.

-Bueno… ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado sin decir nada? Necesito explicaciones quiero saber por qué decidiste acostarte con un hombre, ¿Acaso yo te eduque así?-

-Cariño, ya es suficiente.-

-No, no es suficiente, te eduque para que fueras un hombre de bien, seguro podrías haber sido un gran científico o incluso un especialista en Robótica, pero no… tú y tus calenturas extrañas ¡MI HIJO UN HOMOSEXUAL! ¿Qué demonios crees que dirán las amistades?-

Sus rostro parecía sombrío estuvo a punto de gritarle incontables palabras llenas de odio pero él estaba ahí no para discutir si no más bien para hacer las paces aunque eso significara que no recibiría una buena respuesta de su padre, Nagisa trago grueso y se alisto a responder, elevo su rostro mostrando el color rojo rubí lleno de brillo y formando en su mirada una expresión llena de determinación, aprecio a su padre quien se quedo helado ante tal mirada y susurro.

-Papá, necesito que te calles y me escuches.-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-

-Haz silencio querido… por primera vez escucha a tu hijo.-

-¿Estas escuchándote?, por esa libertad que tú le has dado a pasado esto.-

-Papá.- Llamo el menor severo.- Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una sola vez…- Nagisa tomo aire y susurro.- Yo siempre hice lo que ambos quisieron, estudiaba aunque odiaba horrorosamente el estudio, sacaba las mejores calificaciones, para poder algún día ser el mejor y tener tu aprobación y cariño… me sentí muy feliz cuando me permitiste cambiarme de escuela creí que tu papá me habías comprendido por lo menos un poco… que el amor en ti hacia a mi había despertado… pero no fue así… volviste a obligarme a dejar lo que quería, si no hubiese sido por Ama-sensei yo ahora estuviera en otro lugar quizás llevaría tres años lejos en estados Unidos.-

-Y eso era lo que yo quería de ti, que tuvieras un futuro, no que fueras un maldito idiota, ¿Qué pensabas hacer si ese maldito niño se desarrollaba en ti, que demonios ibas a hacer?-

-No le hables así.-

Grito llena de molestia la rubia mirando furiosa a su esposo.

-Nagisa, esa abominación era mejor que nunca hubiera nacido, fue la mejor cosa que te pudo pasar.-

-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIR ESO!-

-Ya basta Hirokawa.- Grito la Mikami exigiendo silencio de parte de su esposo, pero este aún más continuo diciendo.

-¿Qué cómo me atrevo a decir esto? Con el derecho de que soy tu padre lo hago… ¿Dime acaso tenías un plan para poder criar a ese niño? De seguro el idiota que te hizo eso te dejo por eso lo perdiste… ¿Tú crees que ese idiota hubiera podido quedarse a tu lado luego de saber que eres una abominación de la naturaleza?-

-Hirokawa, ya cállate, Nagisa es nuestro hijo ¿Cómo puedes decirle todas esas cosas?- Nagisa inicio a sentirse muy mal quería llorar, pero no debía hacerlo, no podía las cosas no habían salido bien, ¿Por qué su padre tenía tanto odio acumulado por qué?- Sin pensarlo dos veces intento huir, pero no lo hizo al escuchar.

-De seguro por esa razón no quisiste decirnos el nombre de ese infeliz, porque te dejo ¿no es cierto?-

-No, claro que no fue por eso…- Grito apenas.- Fue para protegerlo de un monstruo como tú.- Reclamo con un entrecejo lleno de enfado y de seriedad su voz pareció hacerse más ronca y seria lejos quedo el dulce chico de mirada alegre ahora estaba severo y serio.-No logro entender ¿Por qué me odias tanto?-

-Nagisa, él no te odia el… es…-

-¡Cállate, Mikami! ¡No te atrevas!- Grito apresurado y con cara de pánico, a su esposa, la situación se volvió un poco extraña Nagisa noto el cambio drástico de su padre ahora parecía que estaba ocultando algo; arrugo las cejas en señal de sospecha y susurro.

-¿Qué me están ocultando? ¿Acaso hay otro secreto? Madre.-

-Nagisa… yo…-

-No, lo digas Mikami.- La tensión se incrementó de repente, Mikami y Hirokawa se miraban cómplices y a leguas se apreciaba que ocultaban algo sumamente nefasto, lo podía sentir hasta incluso lo podía oler en el aire Nagisa suavizó su mirada ahora el que estaba en aprietos era su padre; Sin embargo a la puerta se presentó una persona, se trataba de la hija menor de los Hazuki, quien susurraba.

-Papá, Nagisa tiene visita.-

-¿Qué quien lo viene a ver?-

Tanto aquel hombre como su hijo voltearon a ver a la puerta con los ojos llenos de furia y el mismo color rubí la chica se sintió un poco asustada al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano y la de su padre, pronto ella intento responder pero no logro decir ni hacer nada ya que.

-Soy yo, señor Hazuki…- Susurro la voz ronca y grave tras de la chica la cual lo dejaba pasar y cerraba la puerta.

-¡Rei!- Grito Nagisa ahora si asustado, comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y susurro lleno de impresión.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-

-Yo lo recuerdo es el chico amigo de Nagisa el que estudiaba en Iwatobi.-

Hirokawa aprecio al de gafas con atención y luego a su hijo, ambos se miraban a los ojos y entonces logro entender, se acercó de prisa a Rei y grito sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa para azotarlo a la puerta.-¡FUISTE TU!-

-Señor, Hazuki, por favor tranquilícese.-

-Habla de una vez, ¿Fuiste tú quien le hizo eso a mi hijo?-

Sentía miedo y noto como el cuerpo comenzó a temblar de un momento a otro, podía ver el fuego en los ojos de aquel hombre que lo tenía presionado contra la puerta, trago grueso al enterarse que el parecía ser una persona violenta y como no pensar aquello si recordó lo que sucedió hace unos meses atrás. Recordando aquello sujeto ambas manos y las presiono diciendo.

-Sí, señor, fui yo… Nagisa y yo estamos juntos ahora mismo y he venido para pedirle formalmente que lo deje a mi cargo.-

-¡QUE!-

-Oh por dios.- Susurro Mikami, Rei volvió a hablar de forma seria.

-Amo a su hijo, quiero pasar toda mi vida a su lado… amarlo en cuerpo y alma…-

-Rei…- Nagisa dejo de tener esa mirada enfadada ahora estaba con las cejas relajadas, junto sus manos y esa sensación de hormigueo en su cabeza se generó e irradió por toda su espina hasta llegar a su estómago, las lágrimas agolparon sus ojos y sin poderlo evitar inicio a llorar con ganas. El terrible Shock dejo helado a Hirokawa su cuerpo no le permitió hacer nada, Nagisa en cambio pudo lograr acercarse a Ryugazaki y susurrar.-Esta es la razón por la que viene aquí, papa… vine a despedirme, me iré con Rei… ya no necesitas cuidarme ni educarme yo… sabré como seguir mis propios pasos…-

-Nagisa…- Susurraba su madre impresionada.

Sus orbes temblaron Aprecio como Rei sujetaba la mano de Nagisa y se apartaban de el para el de gafas en pasos lentos posar al rubio tras suyo, Rei se apreciaba tremendamente enorme al lado de su criatura tanto así que una sensación de pérdida se concentró en su pecho, el aire comenzo a faltarle en su pecho, ¡Ese hombre se estaba llevando a su hijo! Debía detenerlo.

Nagisa junto con Rei al no escuchar palabra alguna de Hirokawa dicidieron salir de ahí, El chico abrazaba a su madre la cual susurraba a Rei.-Por favor te lo encargo.-

-Descuide, le cuidare como se debe, estará bien a mi lado, prometo que no le hara falta nada.-

-Nagisa… Espero que esto te haga feliz.-

-Lo hará mama.- Sonrió tiernamente y dedico un suave beso en su mejilla, para agregar.- Gracias por todo.-

Ya estaban a punto de traspasar la puerta cuando de la nada.

-Tú no te iras.- Gruño por fin el hombre severo y serio.- Tu no te iras de aquí…-

-¿Pero, Hirokawa de que hablas?-

-Aun me debes respeto niño.-

Intento acercarse a su hijo pero Rei le cerró el paso diciendo.

-No se acerque.-

-Apártate, aléjate de mi hijo.-

-Papá, ya basta… yo no quiero pelear más contigo, solo quiero que las cosas se aclaren, amo a Rei y él me ama a mí y si tenemos que soportar las injusticias y malas miradas de la gente lo haremos, ¿Podrías por favor dejarme ir, aceptar que ya no soy un niño y que se lo que deseo…?-

El rubio analizo mejor a su padre noto como el rostro de este se iba descomponiendo lentamente y por consiguiente el expresaba.

-Él te dejara… te abandonara te hará daño y luego volverás a mi… Nagisa, estas equivocándote, tu vida no es con él tu vida es con una chica, tienes que llevar el apellido Hazuki a las próximas generaciones.-

-Y lo hare, pero con Rei.-

-Nagisa.- Susurro el castaño impactado, notando como Rei pretendía cruzar el marco de la puerta y tomaba su mano para retirarse de ahí. Hirokawa antes de permitirle irse con Rei lo sujeto de un brazo y lo jalo para hundirlo en su pecho y soltarse a llorar tremendamente desbocado, Nagisa estaba impactado tanto así que sus orbes temblaron y miraron a su padre quien no dejaba de llorar, Mikami estaba también llorando se acercó a ellos y con calma acaricio el hombro de su esposo diciendo.

-Ya es suficiente Hirokawa, debes decirle la verdad a Nagisa.-

-¿Decirme la verdad, de que verdad hablan?- Susurro el rubio con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, Rei estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacia el mayor, quien se separo despacio de su hijo y susurro entre lágrimas.

-Algún día te la diré, por ahora no puedo…- Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas observaron a Rei y colocando a su hijo tras de su cuerpo susurro.- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar que te lo lleves de mi lado.- Nagisa no entendía nada, mientras que Mikami susurraba en su oído.

-Nagisa tu padre aunque se muestre así, aunque haya dicho esas palabras horrendas él te ama, más de lo que tú crees.-

El ambiente se tornó tenso y confuso, Rei no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo llegar a su rubio y llevarlo con él? Pronto él se armó de valor y susurro.

-Señor Hazuki, conocí a su hijo de las mejores circunstancias y debo decirle que es una persona muy honesta y muy perseverante, incluso causo un vacío en mi pecho que solo se puede llenar con lo que ambos sentimos, no pienso arrancarlo de su lado solo quiero que sea feliz, si a usted le parece bien, él puede vivir aquí y yo puedo venir a verle… hasta que pueda costear un apartamento.-

-¿Co-costear un apartamento?-

-Sí, pienso hacer las cosas bien con su hijo, sé que no somos una pareja normal, pero el amor que sentimos sobre pasa toda orden… Nagisa-san me ha enseñado el verdadero significado de la perseverancia y a no darme por vencido por nada… además de que siempre estuvo ahí para animarme y empujarme a un mundo al cual yo no pertenecía… Es alguien fuerte, dulce, animado, divertido, capaz y luchador de lo que quiere…-Rei inicio a sentirse un poco melancólico.- Incluso ahora nosotros queremos intentar…-

-Rei… no…-

-Ellos deben saber, son tus padres y posiblemente los futuros abuelos de nuestros hijos.-

Mikami y Hirokawa se miraron entre ambos.-¿De qué están hablando muchachos?-

Ya estaban más tranquilos, Hirokawa, se relajó un poco y entonces decidieron sentarse en los sillones para explicar todo lo que paso, Nagisa nunca se separó del lado de su padre Rei estaba al frente de los tres y enseguida explicó.-Conozco el defecto congénito de Nagisa-san, estuvimos a punto de ser padres pero por cuestiones que no estaban en nuestras manos sucedió aquel triste percance...-Rei explicaba cada detalle con seriedad y tristeza mezcladas.- Ante esto, no tuve alternativa más que llevar a Nagisa a un médico, puesto que.. Queríamos saber que ocurrió.-

-Shigino Sato, nos atendió… él está mirando mi caso, Papá Mamá.-

-¿Shigino…?- Susurro el castaño.

-Conocemos a ese medico… es quien te trajo al mundo cariño.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Entonces que dijo ese médico, que fue lo que les dijo?-

-Pues… me hizo unas pruebas y dijo que necesito un tratamiento para poder hacer algo con mi pequeño problema.-

-¿Y que dijeron?-

-Lo aceptaremos.- Respondió con prisa Rei.-Aun falta mucho para que eso pase y…- Ryugazaki trago grueso y aprecio a su rubio.- Antes de que crean que no estaré con el hasta el final, quiero decirles que… quiero casarme con Nagisa.-

-¡REI!-

-¡OH VAYA!-

-¿Ca-casarte?- Grito tartamudeando el castaño, Rei acomodo sus gafas y susurro.

-No quiero que estemos compartiendo nuestra vida sin la bendición de ambos… Jamás me lo perdonaría soy un hombre serio.-

-Por dios chico.-

-¿En verdad vas en serio?-

-Si señor.-

Los tres miembros de aquella familia apreciaban incrédulos aquello, Nagisa estaba feliz el corazón no le cabía en su pecho, jamás llego a pensar que Rei lo amaba tanto como para proponer tal cosa, declarar a sus padres todo aquello.

-Esa es una forma de agradecer a Nagisa, muchas cosas él me hizo muy feliz en varios momentos, me hizo sentirme que a pesar de ser una persona inteligente yo valía la pena y podía ser alguien en esta vida…- Rei observaba serio a Hirokawa quien no dejaba de ver a su hijo parecía una madre celosa.- Por favor señor, déjeme, permítame amar a su hijo…-

*S~&amp;~R*

Los portones de aquella lujosa casa se abrían de par en par, dos chicos que salían de ahí contentos y alegres eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde Nagisa estaba más cómodo con su ropa, se había duchado y ahora estaba más animado saltando de un lado a otro, llevaba un conjunto curioso un pasarios (pantalones cortos) verde con una camisa blanca con estampados de pingüinos. Corría por toda la calle y llamaba a Rei diciendo.

-¡Date prisa Rei, hay que contarle a Haru-chan y a los otros!-

-Nagisa-san, esperaaa.- Expuso siguiéndole, mientras estos corrían en dirección de aquella casa en la que el delfín y la ballenita estaban, por una de las ventanas de la mansión Hazuki se apreciaba a un hombre el cual suspiraba hondamente, sintiendo como el aire refrescaba sus pulmones y lo aliviaba, su esposa camino a su cercanía y susurro.

-Bien echo querido.-

-Es lo menos que se merece.-

-¿Cuándo piensas contarle?-

Hirokawa cerró sus ojos con pesar y susurro.- No tengo la menor idea, no quiero fallarle.-

-No le has fallado, lo has cuidado bien, has hecho de el todo un hombre… sabes que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, estaba en sus genes… Rei parece un buen chico… descuida no le hará daño.-

-Eso espero…-

-Ahora querido, le contaras a mis hijas el compromiso de tu hijo.-

-A esas niñas, claro que si… pero primero quiero ver que hará ese muchacho.-

-¿No me digas que lo vas a mandar a investigar?-

Sus ojos brillaron con malicia y se perdió en dentro de la habitación siendo seguido por la rubia…

*S~&amp;~R*

La vida a veces puede ponerte en situaciones adversas y terribles piensas que todo está en tu contra pero cuando menos lo esperas puedes buscar la luz y encontrar una salida, aquellos seis chicos estaban quizás lejos de cumplir sus verdaderos sueños pero estaban completamente seguros que podrían cumplirlos no ahora pero si más adelante. Estaban dentro de casa de Nanase, discutían acerca de los colores de pintura y algunos arreglos que Yamazaki se ofreció a reparar, esa casa debería ser habitable, no entendían como Haruka había vivido casi toda su vida en ella.

El pelinegro recordó a su abuela quien era la única persona que había cuidado de él desde que era pequeño, hasta la edad de unos 12 años cuando ella murió y apenas logro llamar la atención de sus padres, ese era un tema tabú entre Makoto y los otros. Haruka siempre cambiaba el tema o se encerraba e su silencio y frialdad a la hora de hablar de los padres.

Ante esta situación, en la que Makoto remembro la terrible infancia de Nanase, Rei y Nagisa decidieron no contar nada de lo sucedido, más bien solo dieron la buena noticia de que ya tenían permiso de estar juntos pero ahora el dilema era otro.

-¿Y entonces que harás con la universidad, si Nagisa se quedara a vivir aquí?-

Cuestionaba un serio Haru aun removiendo escombros del piso, Yamazaki se había tomado en serio la tarea de reparar todo en aquella casa, Rin le observaba ilusionado, ver a su chico con una camisa desmangada, lleno de sudor y todo hogareño lo torno un poco ansiosos e ilusionado; mientras Rin babeaba con la imagen y músculos de Sousuke, Makoto pasaba cerca de Haru y Rei se detuvo al escuchar aquella pregunta en concreto y presto total atención, mientras los tres observaban a Nagisa afuera en el jardín arrancando la hierba mala del jardín.

Rei tomo un largo aliento y acomodando sus gafas susurro.- Me imagino que debo pedir una trasmuta, esa es la salida más viable…-

-¿Hay universidades de medicina aquí?-

-Debe haber…-

-No lo sé Rei es una ciudad muy pequeña y no creo que…-

-¡No se preocupe, Makoto Senpai, Haruka-Senpai!-

Aquella conversación se terminó cuando Rin se acercaba a los tres y llevaba su mano a su cuello diciendo.

-Oigan, Sousuke y yo iremos a la ferretería, necesitamos más clavos.-

-¿Eh, pero acaso no hay en la caja de herramientas?-

Rin sudo una gotita y mostro un clavo mohoso y todo sucio.-¿Tú crees que este es un clavo?, no resistirá ni un tifón.-

-Bueno es lo que tengo, no gastes dinero.-

-¡EH! Haru es tu casa debemos hacerlo bien, no solo podemos poner pegamento y papel.-

-Eso se escucha tentador.- Dijo llevando su mano a su barbilla pensativo.

-¡HARU, NO DEBES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO!-

Makoto y Rei sonrieron, sin duda Rin y Haru eran buenos amigos no se soportaban demasiado pero se preocupaban el uno por el otro, Nagisa se acercó al escuchar las risas de Rei y Makoto, analizo la escena y susurro.

-Esto me trae viejos recuerdos.-

Makoto y Haru le prestaron atención a Nagisa quien agrego.

-Que lastima que ese tonto y los gemelos se hayan ido de Iwaki.-

-¿De quién estás hablando, Nagisa?-

-Oh es verdad Rin-chan tu no conociste a Haru hasta que entraste a Iwatobi, mucho antes de que tu llegaras… Haru-chan tenía otros amigos…-

-Esos tres no eran mis amigos.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

-¿A no?-

-No, Nagisa, solo eran rivales.- Susurro Makoto.

-¡PERO EN LOS RECREOS LOS MIRABA MUY JUNTOS!-

-Eso es porque ese sujeto era un enzimoso como Rin…-

-¿Enzimoso?- Rin pestano en varias ocasiones.

-esa palabra no existe pero…su significado podría adaptarse a una persona entrometida.- Inquirió Rei acomodando sus gafas.

-Correcto eso eran, en cambio Rin es mi amigo y ustedes también…- Haru se enfadó un poco y decidió ir a la cocina, Nagisa se quedó un poco preocupado y algo triste.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-No, Nagisa… es solo que Haru… no tiene muy buenos recuerdos de esos chicos.- Makoto al decir aquello pidió perdón y se fue tras de Haruka, mientras que Rin y Rei e incluso Nagisa analizaban a esos dos con atención, Rei susurro.

-¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado, me causa curiosidad?-

-No seas enzimoso, Rei… Bueno dile a Haru, que iremos a la ferretería, y… después hablare contigo.-

-¡Hai!- Afirmo el joven de cabellos azules, Rin se aparto y fue en dirección de Sousuke quien se limpiaba con una toalla y susurraba.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que prefería pegar su casa con pegamento y papel ¿puedes creer?-

-Mm, ja, ja, ja, ¿eso quiere decir que hay que usar estos clavos horrendos?-

-No, vamos a la ferretería.-

-De acuerdo.- Ambos salieron de aquella casa y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban en la calle principal camino a la ferretería más cercana, Sousuke aprovechó la soledad de la avenida para abrazar a Rin por detrás y someter sus manos al frente en donde estaba su tripa, acaricio sobre la tela azul cielo que llevaba puesta Rin, se trataba de su propia camisa la que su chico usaba, el pelirrojo por otro lado dedico un pequeño codazo y susurro.

-Oye, estamos en la calle.-

-¿Y eso que tiene?-

-Bueno…-

-¿No me digas que sigues molesto por lo de Rei y Gou?-

-No… es solo que.- Se detuvo y tomo una de las manos de Sousuke y susurro.- ¿Sabes qué? Eso, no importa ya…- Tomo el rostro de Yamazaki con su mano libre y le acerco, para besarle, luego de un rato ambos continuaron caminando.

El tiempo paso y esa noche se quedaron todos a dormir en la destartalada casa de Haru, Makoto había regresado a su casa y aprovechando que no había nadie, saco varias bolsas para dormir que usaba su familia para ir de campamento, estaban recordando viejos tiempos y anécdotas, la noche surtió efecto entre todos reafirmando los vínculos de amistad en ellos.

*S~&amp;~R*

Australia dos semanas después…

Lori caminaba de un lado a otro esperaba ansiosa la llamada de un vendedor de bienes y raíces. No habían podido vender la casa al precio que ellos deseaban por eso se habían tardado tanto en mudarse a Japón, sin embargo ese día llegaría una persona a casa de ambos que cambiaría las formas de ver las cosas. Russel estaba trabajando en un barco a escala dentro de una botella cuando escucharon sonar el timbre. Él se puso el pie y susurro.

-Yo iré.-

Con paso lento y apreciando la puerta con sus ojos y cejas en expresión preocupada se acercó a esta y la abrió lentamente, notando a un hombre de cabellos caobas y trajes elegantes, sus ojos color rubí y una sonrisa inigualable, se parecía mucho a Rin entonces Russel cuestiono en su lengua nativa.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Hola, Russel, Mi nombre es Matsuoka Toraichi, ¿Me permites pasar?-

-¿Ma-Matsuoka, Toraichi?-

-Si… Soy el padre de Rin…-

Russel quedo boca abierta, él jamás pensó que eso era cierto había escuchado la terrible historia que aquel niño le había dicho al llegar de Japón y eso parecía increíble, Lori llego a situarse a su lado al ver que su marido estaba pálido y lleno de impresión.

-¿Cariño que pasa?-

-Usted debe ser Lori… Brown*…- Dijo tomando su mano y susurrando.- Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo en todo este tiempo, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.-

-¿Su-Su hijo?-

-Si…-

-Lori, él, él dice ser el padre de Rin.-

-¿Qué?- Lori quedo impactada, luego de todo aquello confuso, Russel y Lori por fin lo hicieron pasar, Toraichi apreciaba las fotografías en el aparador, tomo una en donde aparecía Rin contento con Connie en sus brazos con los ojos vidriosos elevo una de sus manos y acaricio con la punta de sus dedos aquella foto, luego noto otras fotografías más de Rin, más grande parecía de unos 15 años y parecía estar un poco más serio, ya no parecía tener aquella chispa de alegría en sus ojos, eso le inquieto.

Escucho los pasos de Lori llegar a la sala con una charola de plata, tazas y una tetera, se sentó al lado de su esposo y cuestiono.-¿Desea tomar Té, señor Matsuoka?-

-Por favor díganme Toraichi.-

-Bueno Toraichi… ven siéntate y dinos, explícanos ¿Qué sucedió? ¡CIELOS RIN YA TE VIO!-

-No… -Respondió cabizbajo y dirigiéndose a uno de los sofás para susurrar.- Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.- Aprecio a ambos adultos con las cejas juntas, Lori y Russel admiraron el parecido en ese hombre, Rin era idéntico a él, pero el color de cabellos que reinaba en el muchacho eran los de Ren Matsuoka.-La razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque quiero que sean mis compradores.-

-¿Compradores de que habla?-

-Les explicare con calma, pero primero deseo que vayan a vivir a Japón conmigo.-

-¿EH?-

-Solo así podrán ser dueños de las empresas Matsuoka y poder mover las acciones además de liberar el dinero de las arcas de la familia y controlar todo.-

-Pero que está diciendo,-

-No tengo mucho tiempo para contarles aquí, lo único que sé, es que un avión privado les espera en el aeropuerto de Sídney, esto es para ayudar a Rin y a mi hija, necesito que acepten son las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar… me costó trabajo encontrarlos por favor acepten.-

-Pe-Pero…- Interrumpía nervioso Russel.- Eso que nos pides es demasiado radical, nosotros no… sabemos nada de empresas ni nada, ni siquiera hablamos JAPONES.-

-Eso no es necesario, mi abogado se encargara de contratar al mejor administrador de empresas, contador y todo lo que necesiten, por favor necesito su ayuda… yo actualmente no me puedo presentar ante Rin, sería peligroso y no deseo que algo así pase… pero tampoco puedo dejar desprotegido a mi hijo y a mi hija…-

-Señor Matsuoka.- Se escuchó la voz del joven abogado en la entrada, el había viajado desde Japón bajo la orden de su padre de acompañarlo, también el mismo llevaba los papeles para que fueran firmados, entro a la casa y colocando una valija en la mesa extendió los papeles un contrato en el cual ellos se comprometían a ser parte de los accionistas de las empresas multimillonarias Matsuoka. Lori y Russel apreciaron la cifra que equivalían sus acciones y era demasiado, al menos en Yenes, transformados al dólar Australiano era demasiado, podrían comprarse una parte del país con ese dinero. Russel trago grueso y susurro.

-Usted, no necesita darnos tanto dinero.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber cuidado y guiado a Rin… gracias a ustedes es un buen chico.-

-No… la vida, educo a Rin, nosotros solo fuimos un apoyo para él.-

-Por favor… acepten, estoy seguro que Rin estará más que feliz al verlos.- Ambos se miraron con sospecha y Lori finalmente dijo.

-Bueno… nosotros nos íbamos a mudar a ese país de todos modos, ¿No?-

-Si…- Russel tomo la mano de Lori y la acaricio nervioso, observo al abogado a Matsuoka y agrego.- Aceptaremos, pero… no necesita pagarnos esa cantidad…Nosotros… lo haremos por Rin nada más.-

-Entiendo, yo reacomodare el documento, por ahora por favor solo firmen y las acciones quedaran descongeladas.-

-Si…- Russel fue el primero en colocar su firma en el blanco papel, escrito en inglés, leyó algunas cláusulas de las copias que le ofreció el joven al lado de Toraichi, Lori por fin firmaba, y este joven llamaba rápidamente a su padre susurrando.

-Esta echo papá… puedes liberar las acciones y mover la empresa…-

Lori y Russel ahora fueron guiados a afuera de la casa, los llevaban sin si quiera poder llevar algo con ellos sin embargo el hombre tomo lo más preciado y salió de ahí dejando con llave aquel hogar en donde las fotografías eran las únicas que quedaron…

*S~&amp;~R*

En Japón 15 días más…

Ren había adoptado una vida humilde y tranquila al lado de Sakura su humor cambio en grandes proporciones y el de su hija también, ambas pasaron un mes muy tranquilo y lleno de experiencias positivas, estaban de lo más tranquilas cuando una llamada se formó en el teléfono de la sala, Rin quien ya se estaba alistando para salir con Sousuke se acercó al teléfono y respondió.

-¿Hola?-

_**-Buenos días, ¿Estoy llamando a casa de los Yamazaki?-**_

-Si… ¿Qué quería?-

_**-Me informaron que la señora Ren Matsuoka está viviendo ahí, ¿Podría hablar con ella?-**_

-Claro.- Rin sin darle importancia al saber de quien se trataba grito.-¡MAMA TE HABLAN!- El dejo el teléfono en la mesa de la sala y susurro a Sousuke.-Vamos ya… antes que me den ganas de ir al baño de nuevo.-

Sousuke apreciaba a su chico, estaba realmente enorme, ya estaba en los seis meses y esos dos habían crecido demasiado, era simplemente impresionante que su delgado cuerpo pudiera soportar tanto, aunque ya su vejiga sufría, pues estaba yendo al baño a cada momento y no retenía nada de líquidos. Rin con una mano en su espalda susurro a Yamazaki.

-¿Llamaste al taxi?-

-Sí, nos llevara a la estación, ¿estás seguro que quieres ir a la estación y no a casa de Shigino directamente?-

-Oye si pagamos taxi desde aquí a la casa de Kisumi, nos sacara un ojo de la cara, ahora vamos es mejor así.-

-Bueno…- Ambos se dispusieron a salir, ya se subían al taxi cuando adentro se escuchaban gritos enormes de alegría.

-¡ESTA HABALNDO ENS ERIO!-

_**-Sí, señora, la empresa ha vuelto a su ritmo hace más de 15 días.-**_

-IMPOSIBLE, ¿Pero cómo?-

_**-Eso se explicara en la reunión anual, de la empresa necesitamos que se presente para asumir su puesto y presentarle a los nuevos dueños.-**_

-¿Qué HAS DICHO?- Ren ahora cambio de emocionada a molesta.-¿Co-Como que nuevo dueños?-

_**-Señora no puedo explicarle nada, por favor preséntese el día propuesto.-**_ La llamada finalizo y dejando más confusa a la mujer la cual susurro.

-¿Pero quién demonios habrá comprado la empresa y decidido contratarme?- Estaba refunfuñando.- El imperio del Señor Matsuoka, fue vendido… Dios Toraichi espero tu hermano no tenga nada que ver…- Dijo dolida, puesto que sabía que por ahí podía venir la cosa.

*S~&amp;~R*

En la pequeña casita de Haruka la cual quedo divina y muy bien arreglara, gracias a un buen instructor de imagen llamado Rin Makoto se despertaba animado era la primera mañana que no sentía nauseas, estaba muy hiperactivo y emocionado pues hoy le harían la ecografía a Haruka y también tendrían que ir a un curso que Shigino prácticamente les obligo a tomar, mientras que en la sala Rei y Nagisa les esperaban, ya que Shigino fue claro necesitarían ayuda para ese curso.

-Ne, Rei-chan, si desayunaste te ves algo cansado.-

-Sí, Nagisa-san, desayune lo que sucede es que…- Bostezaba.- Me quede muy tarde estudiando para los exámenes de trasmuta a las universidades de Iwaki.-

-Oh, me imagino…-

Arriba las cosas no parecían dar marcha, Haruka estaba en posición fetal en su cama no quería salir para nada de la seguridad de la cama, la luz lo mareaba y el olor a jabón en el baño le estaba dando nauseas, Makoto se acercó a los pies de la cama y jalo su cobija para susurrar.

-Haru, debes levantarte se nos hará tarde.-

-Makoto…- Susurro con suavidad, sintiendo como él le arrancaba las sabanas y sentía frio y era obvio, traía puesto nada más que su bóxer y una camiseta la cual no cubría la parte baja de su vientre, el cual dejo de ser plano ahora estaba muy vistoso, Makoto como cada mañana se impactó al ver como había crecido de la noche a la mañana y como aquel ser robaba toda la energía de Nanase poseía.

Haruka le observo de reojo y susurro.-No quiero ir.-

-No seas flojo Haru, debemos ir, ya cancelamos la cita de la última vez debemos ir, date prisa y levántate.-

-Pero…- Dijo siendo jaloneado de los brazos y por fin sentarse en la cama, apreciando su nuevo yo.- ¿Por qué esta tan grande?-

-Eso lo averiguaremos hoy… ¿Recuerdas?-

-Está bien.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y yendo al baño para desnudarse frente a Makoto quien no aguanto el sonrojarse y dándose la vuelta confeso.

-Haru, sabes que no puedo verte de esa forma o te hare cosas las cuales nos atrasaran.-

-Makoto.- Susurro, apoyado del marco de la puerta mirándole con esos ojos azules y serios.- Eres un hentai.-

El castaño escuchó el portazo del cuarto de baño y acercándose a la puerta susurro.-No te tardes Haru-chan, por favor.-

Adentro Haru no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado, esa protuberancia iniciaba desde su tierna mata de bellos, hasta pasar el ombligo y subir cerca de las costillas, pero esa redondez se quedó más concentrada en su bajo vientre, parecía muy tierno y estaba duro, se sometió a la tina y prendió la regadera ya que si se llenaba la tina no podría salir de esta, enjuago su cuerpo con el jabón, conteniendo las ganas de vomitarlo todo pues ese olor tan nefasto que antes le pareció deliciosos lo asqueaba y pudo sentir esa dureza tibieza, estaba tan suave esa zona que suspiro hondo. Luego de un rato cerro la llave y se dispuso a secarse rápidamente se visto y salió enseguida de la habitación, gradas abajo en donde noto a Nagisa y a Rei los cuales agrandaron la mirada y susurraron.

-¡HARU-CHAN!-

-Haruka-Senpai, espere un minuto cuanto tiempo ha pasado.-

-Según mis cálculos un mes.- Dijo Makoto, yendo por los abrigos y colchándolo sobre Haru estaban iniciando Junio, pero el clima era cambiante por esas fechas a veces hacía calor y otras ocasiones se venían horribles tormentas, y ayer no fue la excepción, causando que la mañana se pusiera un poco fría, conociendo lo friolento que era Haru Makoto le ayudo a ponerse la chaqueta. Nagisa no dejaba de verlo y susurraba.

-¿Tres meses, no es cierto?-

-Si…- Respondió serio mientras caminaban para salir de su casa.

Dejando a un lado Nagisa miraba a Makoto y susurraba.-Mako-chan tú no pareces tener nada ahí adentro.-

El castaño se sonrojo y llevando una mano a su cabeza susurro.- Si, tal parece así es…-

-Eso debe ser porque Makoto-Senpai es más alto y es más ancho que Haruka-Senpai.- Explico Rei.- Eh estado leyendo algo acerca de este tipo de casos y según lo que encontré Shigino pudo también llevar su embarazo en secreto gracias a su estatura y complexión física.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Haru-chan por ser bajito, se le nota bastante?-

-Es una teoría.-

-Yo… no creo, que eso tenga que ver.- Susurro Haru.- Pero ahora sabremos.- Dijo llevando sus manos a su vientre y susurrando.- Estoy un poco ansioso.-

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.- Tranquilizo Makoto, para acelerar el paso…

*S~&amp;~R*

Shigino en su casa estaba haciendo cuentas en sus fólderes y apreciaba con tranquilidad los archivos de los chicos bajo su cuidado, revisaba el de Haru en especial ya que no se recordaba de su caso, puesto que el cancelo su cita y ahora debía rebobinar la información de ese joven, era obvio que olvidaba esos detalles ya que el además de atenderles también se hacía cargo de las mujeres en su consultorio. Sato soltaba un largo suspiro y mientras bebía su café, leía las hojas de Haru, cuando de pronto una llamada llego a su teléfono.

-¿Hola?- Cuestiono, para recibir la voz de la otra persona en su oído.

_**-Hola, Sato, ¿Cómo estás?-**_

-Toraichi, que bueno escucharte.-

_**-Sí, también es bueno escucharte, oye,… te llamaba para que asistas a la fiesta anual de las industrias Matsuoka.-**_

-¿Cuándo será?-

_**-En una semana.-**_

-¿Estarás ahí?-

_**-Sí, también quería que mi hijo asistiera con su madre, ¿Qué dices?-**_

-Mmm.- Pensó Sato con calma.- Pues he estado analizando el folder de tu hijo y no me parece una mala idea, ya está a 24 semanas así que estará todo bien siempre y cuando estemos listos y preparados, le he mandado a tomar muchas vitaminas y a comer sanamente así que es probable que todo esté bien.-

_**-Eso es bueno escucharlo.-**_

Los toques en la puerta hicieron silenciar a Shigino, el doctor noto a Kisumi entrando a su despacho y susurrando.-Papá, Haru-chan y los demás ya están aquí.-

-Oh ahora mismo…- Susurro para ver a su hijo salir y susurrar.- Toraichi debo colgar tu hijo está aquí.-

_**-Oh, por favor no olvides mandarme una foto.-**_

-Claro, claro…-

Afuera en la sala, Seijuro y Hayato los cuales jugaban ahora apreciaban a Rin y a Haruka, el pelos naranjas no podía creerlo aún, hasta que llego Kisumi y susurro.-Pues deberías creerlo, es algo que por razones del destino paso.-

-Sí, tienes razón.-

-¿Y ustedes cuando van a hacer otro Hayato?-

-¡HARU!- Grito un poco avergonzado Makoto, causando que Kisumi se sonrojará y Rin soltara una risa descomunal.

-Si pudiera grabar tu rostro Kisumi.-

-Esa cara, me hubiese gustado estar en el parto de Kisumi.- Agrego Sousuke sonriendo.

-Infelices.- Gruñó Kisumi, bastante serio y con las cejas juntas llenas de enfado.- Sigue riéndote Rin, que yo disfrutare cuando estés de parto.-

-Huggg, maniaco…-

-Señor Matsuoka Rin, el doctor lo espera.- Expuso Grace interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Haiiii.- Rin se puso en pie o al menos eso intento, no pudiendo hacerlo susurro con un sonrojo horrendo en sus mejillas.

-Sousuke…-

-JAJAJA, NECESITAS UNA GRUA RIN.-

-CALLATE KISUMI.- Nagisa y los otros se soltaban a reír, vieron partir a un refunfuñoso pelirrojo cuando por fin quedaron solos, Kisumi aprecio mejor a Haruka y susurro.

-Oye… ¿Mi padre ya sabe cuántos son?-

-¿Cuántos, son de que hablas Kisumi?- Cuestiono Haruka sintiendo como el peli rosa posaba un brazo en su hombro y él lo quitaba diciendo.-No te me acerques.-

-Siempre de arisco, bueno es que me parece raro que a apenas tres meses y te veas así, Makoto a ver levanta tu camisa.- El castaño soltó un suspiro y mostro su aun bien plano y musculoso abdomen.-Viste, él tiene dos meses ¿Cierto? Y tu pareces un pingüinito.-

-HARU-CHAN UN PINGÜINO!- Expuso Nagisa con los ojos más adorables y radiantes de todos.

-Haruka-Senpai, no es un pingüino Nagisa-san.-

-Si Rei…-

-Bueno, y ya están listos para el curso prenatal, Nanase, Tachibana?- Cuestionaba intrigado Mikoshiba.

-¿Tu iras?- Cuestiono intrigado Haruka golpeando las manos de Kisumi que intentaban tocar su barriga.

-no, pero sería divertido ir a verlos.-

-No, no, nooo tu Hayato y yo tenemos planes.-

-CIERTO, LA FERIA.- Gritaba el niño emocionado, saltándole encima a su padre quien lo atrapo con sus fuertes brazos, Kisumi por otro lado abandono la infructuosa misión de tocar el vientre de Haru y susurro.

-Bueno, nos vamos ya… si necesitan algo Grace está en la cocina.-

-Hai, Shigino-san que le vaya muy bien.- Despidió Rei, cuando por fin notaron que Rin salía de la consulta, siendo reganado pro Sousuke.

-Te dije que comías demasiadas paletas y ya te dije que la cafeína no es sana para los bebes, por eso ya te quedaste sin páncreas.-

Ni me recuerdes como se mueven tus hijos, parecen aliens queriendo salir por si mismos.- Rin dirigió su mirada al frente y susurro.- Haru, es tu turno, Makoto tú también… suerte.-

Ambos asintieron y se sometieron al pasillo mientras Nagisa cuestionaba.

-¿Cómo está todo Rin-chan?-

-Bien, solo que… me han puesto a dieta.- Expuso soltando un suspiro.- Esto debe ser una broma, no se supone que deba de comer así.-

-Rin-san, el hecho de que usted se alimente por tres no quiere decir que comerá sin medida, debe de comer con normalidad.-

-PERO ME DA HAMBRE.-

-Sí, pero ya escuchaste a Sato, debes bajarle a la comida, no más frituras y pastelitos a media noche Rin.-

-ES QUE SON RICOS.-

-¿Pastelitos?- Cuestionaba Nagisa.- Si Rin odia, lo dulce.-

-Ahora parece querer comerse todo el chocolate y los pasteles del mundo, la carne le da asco.-

-Cállate, mal novio mal padre ¡HUGGG!- Se agarró la barriga.- Y ustedes malos hijos.-

-JAJAJAJA.- Reían con ganas Nagisa y Rei…

*S~&amp;~R*

Mientras adentro, Sato estaba con los ojos redondos como dos platos, apreciaba a Haru y a Makoto y decía.

-¿Pero cómo rayos creció tanto?-

-Eso es lo que vengo a preguntarle.-

-Shigino-san, no es que lo molestemos a cada momento pero esto me está asustando.- Susurro Makoto.- Es normal que ya tenga un vientre así con solo tres meses.-

-Pues solo la ecografía lo dirá.- Dijo levantándose para ir a un costado y alistar la camilla y prender el monitor, con calma se movía por su pequeño consultorio y entonces ofrecía sentarse a Haruka mientras hacia una serie de preguntas y subía la manga izquierda de su brazos.-¿Cómo te has sentido, algún dolor o molestia?-

-No, pero si me he sentido cansado y con muchas pero muchas ganas de dormir… además de que no puedo comer nada dulce o me da acidez es raro… y la caballa me da nauseas.-

-Eso es normal, los embarazos son así, tu cuerpo está tratando de acostumbrarse a algo de lo cual nunca pensó pasar, te recetare hormonas y a ti también Makoto.-

-Si…-

-Y vitaminas prenatales, ¿Las has estado tomando?-

-Si… son un asco, debo partirlas en miles de pedazos para poderlas consumir, ¿ha visto el tamaño de esas píldoras?-

-Ajajaja, si, muchacho las he visto.- Dijo desinflando el cinturón del manómetro apuntando el numero en el archivo de Nanase.- Tu presión es normal, a comparación de la de Rin si sigue así se hinchara y necesitará una cesaría de emergencia.-

-¿Eso que significa que se hinche doctor Shigino?-

-Significa que retiene líquidos y que puede correr peligro de una preclamsia.-

-Oh, y que se hace para evitar eso.-

-No comer sal, ni beber soda, ese chiquillo es un terco y creo que la culpa la tiene Yamazaki.-

-Lo entiendo Rin es muy cómo decirlo…-

-Intolerable.- Expresaron tanto Haru como Makoto.

-Bueno, bueno, sigamos contigo.- Dijo subiendo un poco su camisa y bajando su pantalones, para depositar el líquido lubricante que ayudara al escáner, Shigino inicio su labor, removió un poco aquel vientre causando que Haru se estresara un poco pero después de un rato Shigino soltó una pequeña risa y susurro.- Ahora entiendo todo.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Makoto, estas sentado?-

-Eh no….-

-Jala una silla y siéntate.- Dijo el mayor, para así la ballenita sentarse cómodamente y apreciar la imagen del monitor y sujetar la mano de Haru, quien le observo preocupado, pero el de mirada verde susurro.

-No te preocupes estoy aquí contigo.-

-Bueno chicos felicidades, tal parece no me di cuenta en el primer control que… serian padres de trillizos.-

-¡TRILLIZOS!-

Y tal y como lo sospecho Shigino, Makoto se desmayó esos dos chicos siempre daban sorpresas sorprendentes Haru sonrió animado y susurro.-Trillizos, ¿Es en serio?-

-Sí, Uno dos tres y sí, son tres…-

-¡No puede ser, le gane a Rin hasta en eso!-

-¿Oye, acaso esto es una competencia?- Cuestiono Sato, yendo por alcohol para despertar a Makoto, en cuanto este lo hizo susurro.

-Ha-Haru-chan… ¿Dime que soñé lo de los trillizos?-

-No, es verdad, me embarazaste de trillizos.-

-Santo cielo.-

-Jahhhh, quien lo diría…- Dijo alegre Sato, ahora bien tu embarazo dejo de ser normal, están en un nivel de alto riesgo así que deberás escuchar atento mis indicaciones, nada de actividades pesadas, debes cuidarte mucho más de lo que crees.- Haruka hacia notas mentales, mientras que Makoto le gano las hormonas y comenzó a llorar estaba emocionado y orgulloso, entre ambos traerían al mundo a cuatro bebes.

-Dios cuatro hijos.-

-Despreocúpate tendrán mucha ayuda.- Sonrió tranquilo.- Bueno Haruka, eso sería todo para ti ahora te toca ser un padre responsable y acompañar a Makoto.-

-Si señor.- EL bajo de la camilla y fue el turno de Makoto, al igual que él, le tomaron la presión y Sato susurro.

-Debo asegurarme que no sean ni dos ni tres.- Le practico la ecografía y susurro muy emocionado.- Tu si solo tendrás uno.-

-Oh, está bien… al menos tendremos un equipo de relevos.- Haruka sonrió y tomo las manos de su novio para mirarle con ojos brillosos y susurrar.

-Makoto.-

-Bueno chicos, todo marcha bien con ambos ahora sigan mis consejos y por favor no pierdan sus consultas, esto no es un juego.-

-Si señor.- Ambos asintieron y estaban a punto de salir del despacho cuando Sato susurro.

-¿Podrían hacer pasar a Nagisa?-

-¿A Nagisa?-

-Si…- Ambos asintieron y al salir comentaron admirando las fotos de ambas ecografías, parecían como si estuvieran admirando las pruebas de matemáticas con grandes y geniales resultados, Makoto sonreía y besaba la mejilla de Haruka ahora era cuando iniciaban su gran familia, al llegar a la sala observaron a Nagisa y le llamaron, Rei le siguió y ambos se perdieron dentro el despacho para con prisa Haruka acercarse a Rin y susurrarle.

-¡TE GANE!-

-¿He, disculpa de que hablas?-

-Makoto y yo seremos padres de trillizos.-

-¡QUEEEEEEE!- Gritaron con prisa Sousuke y Rin, para ponerse en pie rápidamente y susurra quitándoles las fotos.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-

-Vaya.- Yamazaki estaba impresionado, apreciaban ambos las fotografías.- Serán padres de Cuatro niños, querrás decir, vaya….-

-¡SOUSUKE1- Grito mirándole serio.- ¡Hay que esforzarnos y alcanzar a Haruka y a Makoto!-

-¿Pe-Pero?-

-Jahhh, tengo mi propio equipo de relevos jahhh.-

-BAKA.-

Sousuke y Makoto observaban a sus chicos hablando puras tonterías, ambos soltaron un suspiro y sudaron una gotita de sudor.- ¿Desde cuándo esto se volvió una competencia?-

-No tengo la menor idea Makoto.-

*S~&amp;~R*

Adentro Nagisa estaba nervioso, había tomado la mano de Rei y este susurraba.

-¿Para qué quería vernos Shigino-san?-

-El señor Hazuki, me llamo hace unos días… dijo que habían tenido una pequeña discusión y una plática, ahora se supone que ya tienen el permiso de este ¿No es verdad?-

-Si… eso es verdad.- Respondió Nagisa.- Mi padre acepto a Rei y ahora… estamos comprometidos.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si… -

-Al menos ustedes han comenzado bien…- Dijo sonriendo.- Bueno les tengo noticias tu padre me pregunto acerca del tratamiento y le tuve que decir, entonces el me pidió que lo iniciáramos hoy.-

-¡QUE HOY!-

-Si… - Dijo yendo a al mueble de madera con puertas de vidrio de donde saco un recipiente de vidrio de color café, dentro estaban unas ampollas, en envases de vidrio y susurro.- Por favor, necesito que vayas a la camilla y te coloques boca abajo, la inyección ira en la parte de arriba de la nalga.-

-¡I-I-INYECCION!-

-Si.- Sonrió, mientras daba unos golpecitos a la jeringa para liberar el aire en el líquido que había succionado con la aguja, Nagisa trago grueso odiaba las inyecciones, pero dando una vista rápida a Rei este tomo valor y se situó en ese lugar para susurrar, esto dolerá, pero es cosa de unos minutitos ok… es el sacrificio que harás para poder ser una familia Nagisa…-

-Si…- Susurro el rubio notando la mirada llena desaprobación de Sato, aparto su mirada de esos ojos acusadores y se preparó para sentir el pinchazo, Rei se agacho un poco para besar su cabeza y cabellos y susurrar.

-Te amo Nagisa…-

-Rei…!AHH!-

El pinchazo se presentó y el líquido caliente irradió por todo el musculo, cuando en Nagisa un gemido adolorido y que le hizo apretar las manos sobre sus brazos, hundió su rostro y soltó algunas lágrimas porque aún seguía siendo inyectado, Sato explico.

-Este líquido es muy denso y debe aplicarse con suavidad, lo lamento…-

-E-está bien.- Susurro Nagisa, sintiendo como por fin aquello se terminaba y el olor a alcohol se presentaba y para cubrir el pequeño pinchazo del cual salió un poco de sangre, una tirita y eso basto para que estuviera listo, Rei le ayudo a sentarse en la camilla y escucharon de Shigino.

-Te espero pasado mañana para la siguiente.-

-Si…- Susurro poniéndose en pie, a Rei se le partió el corazón, esas sesiones le esperaban de aquí en adelante a Nagisa, sus cejas se tornaron preocupadas y apunto de llorar estaba cuando Nagisa le tomo de las manos y susurro.

-Estoy bien… ahora vamos con los demás.-

-Primero… Quiero saber, ¿Cuánto debo pagarle Shigino-san?-

-No es nada, Hirokawa Hazuki asumirá los gastos…-

-Eso no puedo permitirlo.-

-Lo siento muchacho, peo el ya pago todo el tratamiento incluso me dijo que lo importante era la felicidad de su hijo… lamento haber tratado de revertir tu verdadera naturaleza, por eso lo hizo.- Nagisa agacho su rostro apretó sus puños y asintió diciendo.

-Entonces lo veré pasado mañana.-

-Claro, ahora vayan y no hagan cosas extrañas, hasta que yo les diga okey.-

-¿Se- Se refiere al sexo?-

-Si a eso me refiero, Nagisa no puede ni debe tener relaciones hasta que todo esté bien.-

-Hai…- Ambos asintieron y se despidieron con una reverencia dejando solo al doctor, quien estaba ahora más tranquilo aquellos jóvenes eran un manojo de sorpresa estaba orgullosos, tanto así que susurro.

-Cielos creo que voy a necesitar ayuda… ¿Sera que Rice quiera venir a Japón? Bueno nada pierdo con preguntar ¿Cierto?- Tomo su teléfono y marco el numero con extensión de Australia.

*S~&amp;~R*

En tanto afuera en la sala Grace repartía bebidas, mientras Nagisa y Rei salían más animados y aun más animados cuando se enteraron que Makoto y Haru serían cuatri padres (JAJAJA AUN NO LOGRO SUPERARLO) Finalmente los chicos decidieron ir al curso prenatal que habían esperado asistir por tanto tiempo, se realizaría en una de las casas culturales de la pequeña ciudad, los seis muchachos estaban ya al frente de aquella fachada, apreciando con un poco de descontento todo pues mujeres asistían y sus esposos también.

-¿Saben algo?- Cuestiono Makoto.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ya me dio miedo.-

-Yo tengo ganas de ir al baño.- Arremetió Rin, moviéndose a la entrada el solo.-¿Oigan vamos muévanse?- Yamazaki se le unió y por consiguiente los otros.

Luego de descargar la vejiga Rin se unio a los demás en el salón en donde estaban reunidos todos los y las futuras madres, Rin se acercó a la que parecía ser la profesora y a sus amigos, aquella mujer susurro.

-¿Él es el que faltaba?-

-Si…-

-Bueno, ya estamos completos, por favor busquen un lugar tomen sus parejas y relájense si…-

-¿Parejas de que habla?-

-Pues… -Aprecio a Rin y susurro.- Tu debes ser la madre me imagino, Shigino-san me conto que están haciendo un proyecto en su universidad, algo así como un documental de cómo serían los hombres en estado gestacional… ¿No es verdad?-

Los seis se miraron unos a otros y Rei enseguida se acomoda las gafas y susurro.- Cierto, esto es totalmente verdad, ellos no están embarazados realmente.- El aliento de alivio se formó en todos los presentes, puesto que apreciaban a los chicos con cara de WTF, Rei entonces explico.- Este trabajo equivale al 60% de nuestra materia así que…-

-Bueno, entonces si es así… Quienes son las madres.-

Rin, Haruka y Makoto elevaron sus manos y la mujer susurro.- Oye tu grandote, ponte con el otro alto.- Dijo refiriéndose a Yamazaki y a Makoto.-

-¿Qué oiga espere?- Rin intento detener a la mujer pero ella.

-No me interrumpas, muchachito.- Dijo con mirada furiosa.- ¿Tu de cuanto se supone que estas?-

-Se-seis meses.-

-24 SEMANAS oh… bueno iras con el de gafas.-

-¡EH!- Gritaron ambos.

-JAJAJAJA.- Nagisa se reía aminado.

-Y ustedes dos enanos irán juntos.-

-EHHHH.-

-¿Enanos?- Cuestiono Haruka.

-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan a sus puestos, la mujer de cabellos rubios se dirigió entonces a la pizarra y expuso.- Bueno mi nombre es Aurora, este día iniciaremos con la primera de nuestras clases de cursos prenatales… primero que nada deben saber que embarazo es un acontecimiento asombroso y que debemos aprovechar y experimentar al máximo con nuestra parejas. Pues la vida es un milagro… el fruto del amor está creciendo ahí mismo.- Señalaba mientras se movía de un lado a otro por entre las parejas que estaban formadas, Rin estaba un poco lejos de Sousuke quien le observaba y susurraba.

-Estarás bien,..-

-Rin-san lo siento sé que querías estar con Sousuke-san pero…-

-No, está bien así aprovechó de hablar contigo.-

-¿Hablar conmigo?-

-Si…-

-Oh, vaya parece que hay dos padres muy comunicativos, ¿Podrían decirle a la clase que tanto hablan?- Rei y Rin se sonrojaron y haciendo reverencia se disculparon.- Bueno, el día de hoy, no hablaremos de parto ni nada parecido, este primera clase vamos a conocer a nuestro bebé…- Dijo para sacar un torso de hule con una barriga y colocarlo sobre el escritorio.- Papis por favor hagan lo mismo que hare yo ok.- Las manos de aquella maestra se posaban sobre la barriga de hule de aquel torso y susurraba.- Acaricien con movimientos suaves la panza de su esposa, sientan la suavidad estimulen a sus hijos con esas caricias y hagan que se muevan, Makoto miraba de reojo a Yamazaki y susurraba.

-E… Yo… no…-

-Despreocúpate.- Dijo la maestra llegando al castaño y ofreciendo una pansa falsa, para que se la colocara, Sousuke suspiro hondo y dijo.

-Espero que Rin no se enfade.-

-No lo hará…- Dijo sintiendo como aquellas caricias lo estaban poniendo un poco inquieto.

-Haru era acariciado de adelante y hacia atrás por Nagisa el cual susurraba.

-Haru-chan es tan suave.-

-Solo cuida que tus manos no bajen más de lo necesario Nagisa.-

-Sí, si….-

Mientras Rin.- Rei, no me toques.-

-Pero debo hacerlo es el ejercicio.-

-Si pero es que…-

-¡A VER USTEDES DOS CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA!-

-El problema, ¿Cuál problema? Aquí no hay problema.- Respondió Rin nervioso.

-¿Entonces por qué él no toca tu pansa?-

-Por qué acabo de comer y no me gusta.-

-¡Si claro!- Dijo para posarse atrás de Rei y tomar sus manos e iniciar a acariciar haciendo círculos con las palmas de sus manos, Rei se tensó, pues Rin parecía comenzar a disfrutarlo.

-Ah… oiga, e-espere….- Susurro el pelirrojo, mientras Aurora continuaba masajeando, y sintiendo aquella dureza, tanto así que las palabras que decía fueron decayendo y susurrando.

-¿E-eh, como hizo para mover?-

-Ahhh, creo que ya entendí.- Exponía Rei. Apartando sus manos y riendo nerviosamente.-¿Podemos seguir por favor?-

-Cla-Claro…- Dijo yendo a su puesto en el escritorio, entra tantos ejercicios, aprendieron a comunicarse con sus hijos, con varios juguetes caricias y además sus dedos, Rei y Rin se reían al sentir la vibración en el vientre que albergaba aquellos dos gemelos, mientras Haruka susurraba.

-Oye Nagisa, sientes algo.-

-No, creo que aún están muy peques para sentir algo, ¿No crees Haru-chan?-

-Si es verdad… Ambos observaron a su costado derecho en donde estaba Makoto y Sousuke los dos estaban un poco serios, Makoto quería estar con Haru y Yamazaki con Rin, pero pese a aquello, los cuatro se sintieron un poco más aliviado al ver el buen equipo que formaban Ryugazaki y Matsuoka. Aurora también se impresiono la calidad y atención que ese par proponía, Rin observaba a Rei de manera un poco dolida y susurraba aprovechando el momento en que Aurora estaba entretenida con Haru y Nagisa.

-Oye Rei…-

-Digamma Rin-san.-

-Quería disculpare por lo que paso con Gou.-

-Despreocúpese, sé que algún día tenía que entender…-

-No es fácil ver a tu hermana llorando… no sé qué pasa con ella, no tengo la menor idea de cómo llego a decir todo eso… quiero creer que tu no serias capaz de darle daño... Incluso ahora está muy revoltosa no me obedece mucho menos a mi madre.-

-No nunca sería capaz de lastimarla… pero si debo confesarle algo, por favor relájese ¿si?- Dijo mientras masajeaba sus hombros y susurraba.- Su hermana me beso dos ocasiones, pero yo le dije que no sentía nada por ella…-

-¿ESO HIZO?-

-Ejem…- Rin suavizo su voz.

-¿Eso hizo?-

-Si…-

-No puedo creerlo.-

-Descuide, hablare con ella aclarare las cosas, debemos hablar ella, Nagisa y yo.-

-Está bien, solo, no seas tan duro, ¿Entiendes?-

-Claro que no… Susurro esbozando una sonrisa.

Aurora por fin se ponía en pie y aplaudía para darles las felicitaciones a todas aquellas parejas, estaba muy entretenida con el grupo de "Universitarios" y finalmente susurro.-Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, en la siguiente sesión, tendremos más estimulación prenatal y nos introduciremos al tema que a todos nos interesan, las respiraciones… técnicas de relajación y por último la labor de parto.-

Todo aquello mareo a los seis chicos, ya que la chica había mostrado carteles, con imágenes espeluznantes de un parto natural.

-Me está dando nauseas.- Inquiero Makoto, poniéndose verde.

-Oye tranquilo.- Susurro Yamazaki acariciando sus hombros, mientras Haru observaba asesinamente a Yamazaki, quien aparto sus manos y susurraba rascando su cabeza.

-No es lo que parece.-

-Jah, Sou-chan, Haru-chan te sacara los ojos por tocar a su Mako-chan.-

-E, e pero si fue orden de esa loca.- Señaló al frente mientras todas las madres y padres de iban, los seis chicos se acercaban a la mujer quien les miro seria y desconfiada.

-¿Ya ustedes que quieren? ¿Necesitan que les firme algo o que cosa? Si se trata de una llenar una hoja de rendimiento les aseguro que todos aplazaron.-

-Y lo hicimos por que nos puso con parejas extrañas.-

-¿Eh de que hablas? las forme muy bien.- Inquiero la mujer rubia cruzada de brazos y seria.- Es cosa de ordenar los productos.-

Los chicos suspiraron y mejor prefirieron retirarse en cuanto a ella inquirió.

-Por cierto… felicidades.- El grupo de chicos se le quedo mirando con sorpresa, ella tomo su mochila y la llevo a su hombro agregando.- Shigino me hablo de ustedes, así que despreocúpense, su secretito está a salvo con migo…-

-¡Entonces si sabe por qué nos puso así!-

-Bueno, bueno era para reírme un rato, muchachito.- Dijo divertida sacándole la lengua Rin.- En la próxima clase, ustedes se pondrán como según les convenga ¿qué les parece?-

-Yo creo más bien que en la siguiente clase no vendremos.- Inquiero Rei.-Ya partían cuando Rin cuestiono.

-¿Rei de que hablas?-

-Bueno, Nagisa y yo sobramos, lo mejor sería que ustedes vinieran serán padres nosotros no.-

-Pero queremos que estén aquí.- Susurro Makoto.-

-No sería interesante si no están todos.- Susurro Sousuke.

-Bueno Rei,… podemos pedir una de esas barrigas falsas como las de Makoto, jajajaja.-

-ahg…- Susurro el mencionado avergonzado, el grupo se perdía por los pasillos en dirección a la calle, sin enterarse que todos sus pasos eran secundados por ciertos hombres, dos de ellos llevaban ropa de pandilleros, había uno de gorro y el otro de gafas, el de gorro recibió órdenes de el de gafas y pronto saco su celular y marco diciendo.

-Sí, soy yo… No aún no hemos podido atraparlo a solas…-

_**-Inútiles, que tan difícil puede ser secuestrar a un chico.-**_

-Es que esos dos están con él, los de la última vez, son muy fuertes y tal parece nunca lo dejan solo.-

_**-Maldita sea…-**_ Se escuchó a través de la línea, Ken cortaba la llamada con furia y fuerza, mientras el grupo de maleantes se esfumaba de la presencia de aquellos seis chicos.

*S~&amp;~R*

En otro punto en un apartamento horrendo y triste Ken se gastaba sus últimos ahorros en ese grupo de idiotas, estaba enfurecido, el dinero se le iba como agua y más furioso estaba al leer la noticia en el periódico en la cual decía que las empresas Matsuoka había sido vendidas a un comprado inmenso llamado, Brown. Golpeaba con su puno el posa manos del sofá echado a perder y gruñía.

-Como carajos pudieron comprar la empresa.-

El timbre sonó y el rápidamente se movió a la puerta a abrirla, se trataba de su investigador, quien traía una buena cara, pronto inicio a decir.- Señor Matsuoka, no podrá creerlo.-

-¿Qué cosa? habla ya…-

-El comprador de la empresa ha llegado a Japón, bueno los compradores, son una pareja proveniente de Australia.- Dijo mientras sacaba de un folder las fotografías que había tomado a la pareja al entrar al edificio en Tokio. Ken sujeto las fotografías en su mano y grito.

-¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!-

-Sí, es cierto señor y se darán a conocer en la fiesta anual.-

-Maldición y yo estaba seguro que Ren me había engañado creí que este era un circo para quitarme las acciones, maldita perra, como le hizo para que estos idiotas compraran la empresa y movieran las divisas.-

-No lo sé señor.-

-¡ENTONCES PARA QUE MIERDA TE PAGO!- Grito arrojándole los papeles a la cara.

-Señor, pero también tengo información de los chicos.-

-¿De esos idiotas?-

-Si… Señor, creo que puede tener un aliado es decir una aliada dentro de la familia que no sea su esposa.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Kou Matsuoka, señor, tal parece, tuvo una discusión fuerte con uno de sus amigos y su hermano, según lo que he estado investigando ella se ha alejado de su madre y su hermano, se reúne con un grupo de chicos un poco rebeldes y revoltosos en las afueras de la ciudad, la llegue a encontrar disfrutando de bebidas alcohólicas y todo eso, creo que se escapa de casa… es evidente que algo malo le pasa.-

-Y entonces… ¿qué quieres que haga con ella?-

-Ella puede atraer a Rin hacia a usted señor.-

Los ojos de Ken se iluminaron la idea más tremenda le había llegado a sus orejas, camino lentamente a la cercanía de la ventana y posando sus manos sobre estas susurro.

-Eres un maldito genio.-

-Me alegra que lo crea así señor.-

-Ja, ja, jaaa, Rin por fin te tendré en mis manos… y terminaremos lo que comenzamos hace mucho tiempo…- Esbozo una sonrisa tamaño y marca sádica, pues apreciaba las fotografías que su investigador había traído de Matsuoka.- Mira que te has puesto muy guapo… se me antoja… incluso reafirmo que si de haber sabido que eras capaz de quedarte en ese estado…- masajeo sus manos y se soltó a reír descontroladamente…

Continuara….

*S~&amp;~R*

_**OMG! Hoy si me quedo largo O.O! ESPERO NO LES HAYA ABURRIDO n_n jajajaja soy una maestra aquí uy que lindo xD (Es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre hahahaha) en fin xD todavía hay vacantes quien quiere ser la matrona de Rin xDDDDDD bueno ya me calmo, estem, que les digo, se acerca la parte emocionante, se viene la aparición de Toraichi con Ren, ¿Qué ira a pasar uy?!**_

_**Otra cosa es que ocultara el papi de Nagisa? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio que por fin tendrá lemon O.O! vengo reteniendo los limones que me pasa ToT a gomen u.u ahora si en el que viene tendremos el SeixKiss xD**_

_**Bueno me retiro besos preciosas y preciosos ahora a volar y a seguir otro ficuuuu (:D)**_

_**Lamento los errores oke ToT**_


	16. Chapter 16 Recuperado el tiempo perdido

**Hola primero que nada LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR NO ACTUALIZAR PERDON PERDON!**

**Han pasado 84 años okey no yaaaaa estoy aquí para darles el siguiente capítulo espero les guste y mil disculpas por los errores ortográficos que se hayan cruzado en su camino 7u7 no quieren corregirse los malditos xD jajaja en fin que lo disfruten saludos besos y please no me maten okey.**

**Este es un fic hecho y creado por mi imaginación demente y cochambrosa, no tiene nada que ver ni con elmaga, ni con la novela ni el anime, algunos personajes no son reales y le pertenece a Free y a sus creadores gracias por leer!**

**BYE!**

**Contra la marea.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**16: Recuperando el tiempo perdido… Un suceso inesperado.**

La noche estaba iniciando en la ciudad de Iwaki.

Kisumi en compañía de Seijuro y Hayato, caminaban rumbo al auto del peli naranja luego de salir de la feria en la cual la pareja y su hijo se había divertido toda la tarde hasta el cansancio. Mientras caminaban la conversación entre aquellos dos adultos era sin más una de esas en las que el nerviosismo estaba presente y en todos lados.

La mirada violeta de Shigino en ningún momento conecto con los ojos de Mikoshiba, este por otro lado trataba por todos los medios de tener contacto con aquella mirada tan coqueta y hermosamente sexy, no obstante tal parecía algo molestaba a Kisumi y ese algo solo era nada más y nada menos que la profunda desconfianza que tenía en sí mismo y en la situación, pues aunque el peli naranja hubiese querido recomenzar de nuevo en su corazón aun latía y ardía su frio rechazo y abandono.

Ajeno a todo aquello Hayato estaba muy contento porque había compartido por fin con sus padres.

El niño correteaba por el parque que los llevó a los tres a la zona del parqueadero para disponerse a ir a casa, sus infantiles ojos observaban todo a su alrrededor y con sorpresa notaba lo hermoso que estaban poniéndose los árboles, el clima se había encargado de pintar las hojas de café y otras de color rojo, los días de verano se estaban yendo rápidamente y el otoño estaba llegando a la ciudad de Iwaki. Seijuro por momentos controlaba a su pequeño con la mirada mientras aún seguía observando de vez en cuando a Kisumi quien, al no tener sitio alguno a donde escapar de aquellos ojos dorados inicio una conversación con el peli naranja.

-Esto… de, Haru y los otros me tiene sorprendido… ¿Quién iba a pensar que todos terminarían juntos?-

-¿Nunca lo sospechaste?-

Shigino negó y sonrió un poco pícaro.- No, aunque…-Llevo su mano a su barbilla y sonrió divertido.- De Sousuke y Rin si me lo supuse.-

Seijuro observo a Shigino con una expresión sorprendida, él no creía que Rin Matsuoka tuviera esos gustos tan peculiares, nunca le paso por la cabeza que esas cosas se dieran pues el peli rojo era muy popular con las chicas cada vez que iban a una competición siempre escuchaba los suspiros y gritos de emoción el chico tiburón, tenía todo para conseguir a una linda dama. Pero ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento en el último torneo que asistió en compañía de Yamazaki, antes de que los chicos se graduaran, comprendió a lo que se refería Kisumi y comento.

-Si… ellos, parecen estar unidos por algo superior.- Concluyo al darse cuenta de la verdad de las cosas.

Kisumi dejo de ver al frente y observo a su costado para apreciar con duda el perfil en el rostro de Mikoshiba.-¿Tú crees en el destino Sei?-

-No realmente, más bien pienso que eres tu quien forjas tu propio destino.-Respondió con esa voz grave y tranquila.

Kisumi le observo un poco serio, guardo silencio y no dijo nada, Seijuro noto el cambio en el otro y entonces se acerco, para tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos para elevarla un poco y confesar antes de besarla.

\- Pero… hay algo en que sí creo y eso es que el hilo rojo si existe.- Kisumi sonrió y agrego.

-Eres un mentiroso, cabeza dura.-

-Solo dame un respiro ¿quieres?-

A ambos los distrajo el pequeño grito de Hayato el niño por fin estaba llegando al parqueo en donde estaba el auto de Seijuro, lo reconoció rápidamente, los tres estaban ya listos para entrar en este alistarse para irse a casa, habían dejado muy lejos el auto por una simple y sencilla razón, el lugar estaba atestado de gente y de vehículos tanto así que el parqueo público del parque de diversiones colapso.

Pero a pesar de las incomodidades los tres sin duda tuvieron un día bastante provechoso divertido para un chiquillo y aunque pareció un poco raro, romántico para la pareja, Hayato ya se encontraba dentro de aquel transporte se le ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad, y Kisumi cuestionaba.-¿Te divertiste hoy Hayato?-

-Sí, mami.-

Kisumi no evito el sonrojarse ante aquel llamado de su hijo, le saco la lengua y con la punta de su dedo toco su nariz susurrando.- Eres mi bebé.- Hayato sonrió enormemente, y movió los piecitos emocionado, Seijuro al otro extremo reclamo.

-¿Oye y yo…?-

-Bueno… este… ¿Papi?-

-JAJAJA.- Soltaron a reír los dos, depositaron un beso en cada mejilla de Hayato y dispusieron a ir a los asientos delanteros, Seijuro se acomodó mientras el otro entraba también y se colocaba el cinturón, aprecio a su hijo girando un poco su cuerpo y susurro.

-¿Estás cansado?-

-Si…-

-Duerme un poco, ¿sí? te despertare al llegar.-

-Hai…- Él se acomodó mejor y Mikoshiba inicio a manejar, tomaron la carretera y aquella sensación de movimiento en el auto hizo que el más pequeño se durmiera al instante, Kisumi dio un vistazo hacia atrás y susurro.

-Ya se durmió.-

-Estaba cansando.-

-Si…-

En cuestión de segundos el silencio se irradió dentro del auto, Kisumi admiraba el paisaje que pasaba acelerado por las ventanas, había juntado sus manos estaba nervioso y un poco inquieto. Honestamente estar cerca del ex capitán de Samezuka lo ponía nervioso, de nuevo se sentía como en años anteriores en los que solo una mirada de ese hombre lo hacía temblar y su voz era como si algo se accionara en su cuerpo y soltara al montón de mariposas que aleteaban en su estómago. Regreso su vista al frente y dio un pequeño vistazo rápido al otro para agachar su rostro y soltar sus manos colocándolas sobre sus rodillas.

-Kisumi.,- Llamo Seijuro de forma un tanto seria.

Un pequeño salto se presentó en el mencionado, el corazón le latía rápido pero ante sentir todo aquello se calmó y cuestiono directo.-¿Dime que pasa?-

-Eh estado pensando en algunas cosas últimamente.- Inicio, mientras el otro le prestaba especial atención, sus ojos violeta analizaban con curiosidad al otro, las cejas en su rostro se curvearon en señal de preocupación él sabía que cuando Mikoshiba hablaba de esa forma tan seria, era porque algo grave tenía que decir intento cuestionarle, obligarle a hablar esa era su forma de ser. No obstante aguardo para que el otro terminara de hablar.-Creo que debes conocer a mis padres.- Expreso el de ojos dorados, causando en el otro una expresión de asombro, tanto fue la impresión que no logro decir nada, solo abrió su boca e intento decir algo pero de sus labios no se desbordo ni una palabra.-Quiero que conozcan a Hayato y que te conozcan a ti… eres lo más importante para mi tú y mi hijo.-

Kisumi observo al frente no tenía ni encontraba las palabras adecuadas para reaccionar a aquella propuesta de su contra parte.

El silencio gobernó de nuevo en aquella cabina sus orbes violetas habían tomado especial interés en las líneas que pasaban una tras de la otra en la calle, no podía procesar aquello, una cosa era que su propio padre hubiera aceptado su situación en un pasado y ayudado a salir adelante con Hayato haber guardado el secreto y apoyarle en todo instante.

Y otra cosa muy diferente era explicar a los padres de Seijuro este tipo de asuntos, le parecía una mala idea puesto que algunas personas eran muy cerradas de mente. Además era descabellado, el llegar a esa casa y decir. _"Señores, soy el novio de su hijo y este es nuestro hijo."_ Kisumi se enfrasco en el miedo y en el nerviosismo que le daba el solo pensar eso.

Seijuro lo noto aparto por un momento una de sus manos del volante y la coloco sobre la de Kisumi acariciándola y susurrando.

-Quiero hacerlo porque te amo.-

Su rostro se giró con prisa esa declaración tan directa era algo que no podía asumir, después de tanto tiempo y luego de que las cosas entre ellos terminaron mal, sin embargo el respondió a aquella propuesta.- Sei… eso, eso no….-

-Mi familia.- Corto el peli naranja, para mirarle con una cálida sonrisa que solo duro unos segundos pues el regresando la vista al frente.- Son un caso, más bien tú te sentirás demasiado fuera de lugar.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De todos ellos soy el único serio, ¿Conoces a mi hermano?-

Kisumi se la pensó un poco recordando a ese terrible caso de hiperactividad, su rostro se tornó sarcástico y susurro.-Momotaro, claro que si lo conozco, ese sujeto es lo que dicen un escándalo ambulante… pero no lo conozco mucho solo lo vi hace mucho así que no te puedo mentir solo lo he visto.-

-Pues, imagínate a mi papá de esa forma.-

Kisumi soltó una risa y cuestiono.-¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-Sí, la seria es mi madre, ella y yo nos parecemos un poco, tercos, necios y tontos.-

-Vaya cuadro familiar.- Sonrió Shigino, suspirando y pensando con cuidado todo aquello, tal parecía se había asustado por nada estaba un poco interesado en conocer a aquella familia, necesitaba ver si era cierto todo aquello, pero para eso, debían de hablar de otro tipo de cosas primero.-Seijuro.-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Por qué me quieres presentar a la familia? ¿Acaso hay otra intención de por medio?- Cuestiono muy coqueto.-¿Acaso quieres casarte conmigo, jajaja?-

Seijuro se puso rojo, más que un tomate y expreso con voz grave.- No es justo descubriste mi plan antes de tiempo.-

Kisumi agrando la mirada y cuestiono incrédulo.-¿Estas bromeando, cierto?-

-No…-Le observo serio.- Yo no soy de esos que bromean, deberías saberlo.-

-Yaa, ¿Y cómo sería nuestra boda?- Cuestiono muerto de risa, por un momento la desconfianza y la inseguridad de Kisumi se largó lejos, se acercaba al otro apoyando su hombro cercano al de Mikoshiba y expresaba con suavidad y picardía.-¿Nagisa seria nuestro padrino mínimo?-

-Y Gou-san la madrina.-

-Oh, la señorita Gou… ¿Rin y Haru creo que estarían de parto ese día jajaja?-

-Ya, ya… no hagas una locura de boda… -

-¿Honestamente Seijuro, estás hablando en serio?-

-Ya te dije que si.-

-Pero vamos, casarnos jajaja.-

-¿Y por qué no, tenemos a nuestro hijo, ya somos una familia y quiero asentarlo… estar unido a ti ante la vista de la ley y de lo más sagrado.- Kisumi se erizo de pies a cabeza, se sonrojo y susurro.

-Bueno… yo…-

-Solo piénsalo ¿si?-

-Claro, lo hare.- Expuso Kisumi, para luego darse cuenta que ya estaban llegando a casa.

Al estacionarse el auto y apagar la marcha, Shigino fue el primero que se bajó para correr en dirección de su hogar y así abrir la puerta de su casa mientras que el otro se encargaba de bajar a Hayato, quien estaba plenamente dormido, ambos entraron al hogar en donde Grace les recibió con una sonrisa, entre ambos llevaron a Hayato a la recamara y le dejaron dormido mientras que ambos salían de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suma calma y silencio. Kisumi observo a Seijuro y cuestiono.

-¿Te quedaras hoy, cierto?-

-No, debo ir a casa, a traer algunas cosas para venir a pasar la semana acá.-

-Está bien. ¿Pero vas a cenar?-

-No, no tengo hambre, por cierto mañana, tendré que venir un poco más tarde, sucede que debo presentarme a la universidad y…-

-Yo entiendo… Sei, vete ya.-

-Bueno, pero despídeme de Hayato okey.-

-Si yo le digo que regresas en la noche.-

-Sí, gracias…- El silencio rodeo a ambos, Seijuro se acercó y tomando con una mano el rostro de Kisumi le beso tiernamente en los labios, causando en este un sonrojo tremendo en sus mejillas, le guiñó un ojo y se fue susurrando.- Te amo…-

Kisumi lo dejo irse, mientras el aún estaba de pie inerte sin moverse lo vio salir por la puerta del jardín de su casa, un sinfín de sensaciones y sentimientos gobernaron su cuerpo es que todo aquello parecía un dulce y tierno sueno del cual no quería despertar, ¿De verdad las cosas se estaban recuperando entre ambos? Kisumi estaba tan sumergido en sus locas deducciones que no noto que a su lado Sato se presentaba, este observaba a su hijo y el rostro que este tenía era un poema encantador.

-¿Ya se fue Seijuro?-

-A-aja…- Respondió aun aturdido.

-¿Dime, hiciste cosas de las cuales debo saber?-

Kisumi se tensó y salió de su transe para gritar.- ¡CLARO QUE NO PAPA!-

-Hijo~~~- Le expuso con un tono un poco infantil y no tanto creíble.-Dime la verdad.-

-No, en serio, no hicimos nada, solo fuimos al parque de diversiones con Hayato y ya regresamos.- Kisumi parecía ser visto de forma en que el rostro de su padre pensaba _"No te creo nada"-_ Es en serio, no hicimos nada, es mas de eso quería hablarte.-

-¿Oh si?- Cuestiono el padre elevando una ceja, estaba interesado.

-Si…-Respondió el más joven avergonzado y rojo hasta las orejas.

-Bueno, perdona es que creí que estaban tu sabes, recuperando el tiempo perdido jajaja.-

-Papá.- Susurraba serio el peli rosa.

-Ya, ya… a ver dime que quieres saber.-

-Padre… ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que yo… tu sabes pueda, de nuevo… eso?-

-No te hendiendo.- Exponía mintiendo y rascándose una oreja, ¡Claro que si sabía de qué hablaba su hijo! Pero gozaba con molestarle, esa característica de los Shigino viene desde raíces muy profundas según se apreciaba.

-Papá.- Reprendio Kisumi mirándole con ojos serios y algo enfadados.

-En serio Kisumi, no comprendo.-

-Arg, que posibilidades tengo de que pueda, volver a… a… -

-Dilo, vamos tu puedes.-

-Ahhhh, TKS.-

-Hijo se claro.-

-DARTE OTRO NIETO, YAAAAAA LO DIJE.- Grito completamente rojo de vergüenza, Sato soltó una risotada y grito.

-MI HIJO QUIERE OTRO HIJO JAJAJA.-

-¡Papá! No te burles, es que…- Kisumi se puso serio y luego triste, con una de sus manos toco su otro brazo y lo acaricio diciendo.-Sei-chan, quiere casarse conmigo y yo…-

-¡UAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ES ENSERIO!-

-Pues…-

-Ingrato ni siquiera me ha pedido permiso.-

-Padre esto es serio.-

-Bueno, bueno ya… creo que entiendo tu punto… Tú lo que quieres es que él este contigo desde el primer momento, bueno; que ambos lo estén, porque con Hayato ni siquiera lo sabias.-

-En verdad, necesito cerrar ese ciclo papa, y creo que solo así podría lograrlo.-

-¿Entonces quieres tener otro bebe…?-

-E-Eh, bu-bueno no, es que no se… la verdad y si él se enfada.-

-Por dios hijo, te juro que ese hombre sería el más feliz del mundo si sabe que estas esperando otro nuevo Hayato.-

Su hijo se rasco la nuca.- ¡Cielos!-

Kisumi ahora notaba como su viejo daba vueltas y cantaba una canción extraña relacionada a que su hijo estaba adulto y que ahora si se arreglarían las cosas felicidad absoluta y bla bla, por otro lado él se sentía algo ansioso, ¿Realmente estaría bien? A su cabeza llegaron varias situaciones entre estas que Seijuro estaba en la universidad y que él tenía que acabar sus estudios atrasados, ya estaba casi a los 19 y no se había graduado además también estaba el hecho de que varios casa talentos habían visto su forma de jugar baloncesto y ya se figuraba en un equipo nacional una puerta enorme para poder obtener una oportunidad en una universidad superior y de buen nombre. No debía solo pensar en su felicidad y en el amor sino también en el futuro y por venir pero… entonces una llamada cambio sus pensamientos locos y desesperados de responsabilidad.

Sato llego al teléfono de la casa y entonces atendió.-¿Diga?- El hombre sonrió abiertamente y susurro.- Si aquí está conmigo espera…- Sato dejo el auricular en la mesa al lado del aparato y llego a su hijo diciendo.- Oye, es Rin… dice que te ha estado llamando a su celular y no respondes quiere hablar contigo.-

-¿Rin?- Sato asintió, rápidamente el tomo el teléfono y cuestiono.-¿Are, el tiburoncito me está buscando que quieres?-

_**-Kisumi…-**_ Se escuchó un suspiro enorme tras la línea_**.-¿Estas libre esta noche?-**_

-A ver, mmm creo que sí, ¿Por qué?-

-_**Es un asunto que debo… TKS, mejor no olvídalo.-**_

-Oye Rin, no seas baka habla, ¿qué pasa, te enojaste con Sousuke de nuevo?-

_**-E…no… él está aquí a mi lado y pues…-**_

-¿Pues?-

_**-Queríamos saber si puedes venir.-**_

-¿Ir a su casa, vaya hace cuanto no me invitan?-

_**-Solo ven ¿quieres?-**_

-Hai.- Kisumi corto la llamada y exclamo.- Pero que raro.-

-A lo mejor quieren hacerte preguntas de cómo vas con SEIJURO JAJAJA.-

-Calla, viejo.- Gruño el más joven.- Cuida de Hayato regreso pronto okey.-

-Claro, ten cuidado.-

-Sip…

Ya salía de nuevo de su casa, estaba muy cansado pero tenía ganas de saber que transitaba por esa mente extraña del Matsuoka tomo rápidamente el metro y mientras este se deslizaba por toda la ciudad, el retomaba lo que estaba pensando anteriormente, ahora que lo examinaba mejor, Rin y Sousuke estaban jóvenes y tal parecía a Rin no le importaba mucho el hecho de que perdió uno de sus más grandes sueños, aunque.

-¿Debo preguntarle cómo se siente al respecto?- Analizo a la gente que iba en ese transporte todos en sus rutinas diarias, trabajo, casa, estudio casa y nada más la vida era un manojo extraño lleno de rutinas que tendrías que cumplir día tras día.

Pero había algo que rompía todo tu estricto esquema, que cambiaba el rumbo de tu vida y que causaba alegría y sorpresas en cada momento y ese algo era…

-¿Una familia…?- Sonrió tiernamente al recordar como toda su vida se había vuelto un caos desde que Hayato había nacido, las bases las estructuras de ser un estudiante abnegado y correcto se habían ido muy lejos, volvió a ponerse contento al recordar las distintas sorpresas que ese niño le había dado, desde su primera palabra, hasta ese momento en que comenzó a caminar y los desastres en su casa al llegar del colegio.

\- Hayato… un hijo lo cambia todo… Rin, Sousuke les espera algo difícil.- Y ahora se soltó a reír como loco.- Y Makoto y Haru a ustedes si les ira mucho peor jajajaja.-

*S~&amp;~R*

En casa de los Yamazaki…

Rin estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación de Sousuke quien solo lo observaba mientras comía una pinta de galleta y crema, no sabía por qué pero desde hace aproximadamente un mes, Yamazaki siempre que se ponía ansioso su adorado tiburón a él le entraban ganas de comer cosas dulces, últimamente el de mirada jade se sentía raro.

Si Rin lloraba él se mataba de risa, si se quejaba él se sentía bien, si Rin se sentía bien a él le dolía todo, era una mezcla de cosas o síntomas que se habían hecho presentes desde que Matsuoka entro a ese mes, peligroso el sexto mes, tal parecía las hormonas que Rin esparcía en todo su cuerpecito bello y hermoso estaban afectando horriblemente a Yamazaki.

Había pasado una media hora y por fin Kisumi llegaba, había saludado a Ren y a los señores Yamazaki al entrar, cuando le dijeron que los chicos estaban arriba. El subió de prisa las gradas de aquella acogedora casa y en cuanto entro a la habitación no entendió que sucedía.

Sousuke estaba silencioso y con la cuchara en la boca mientras que Rin caminaba de un lado a otro con el rostro pálido y preocupado, Shigino analizo la escena, Rin con una mano en la barbilla y la otra en su espalda y con esa enorme barriga.

-¿Y aquí que sucede?-

-¡KISUMI!- Grito el pelirrojo acercándose y abrazándolo.

-¿Etto…?-El peli rosa agrando la mirada, tomo a Matsuoka de los hombros loa parto y grito asustado.-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Rin?-

Sousuke dejo lo que hacía y se puso en pie, observo a ambos con ojos serios y susurro.- Disculpa que hayas venido hasta aquí a esta hora, pero resulta que alguien estuvo viendo partos por internet y ahora quiere morirse.- (Okey… Aurora estalla en risas)

-¿Partos por internet?- Cuestiono Kisumi, observando a Rin quien estaba sudando y temblando, su rostro parecía estar mas pálido que una hoja de papel Matsuoka miraba a su amigo con los ojos enormes y diciendo.

-¡Kisumi, dime que no me pasara eso!-

-¿Eh, que cosa, no entiendo?-

-Es que soy un hombre y los hombres no tenemos vagina y Rice dijo y yo no le había entendido y entonces…

-¿Oh tú crees que el niño saldrá por ahí?- Señalo su trasero y Rin asintió en varias ocasiones.-Pues según mi papa, dice que si es probable que sea por ese lugar que nazcan mis gemelos del mal.- Sonrió ampliamente, percibiendo que Rin caía desmayado y Yamazaki corría angustiado a socorrerlo, el peli negro lo llevo a la cama y dejarlo recostado, suspiro hondamente y acaricio aquel vientre susurrando.

-Niños, disculpen a su madre, esta vez de verdad enloqueció.-

Kisumi se soltó a reír.- Por dios esto será épico.-

-Oye…- Expuso Sousuke dándose la vueltas y mirándolo con cara de no te burles maniaco esto es grave.

-Ya está bien, ya no me burlare…- Dijo acomodándose en una silla y cruzando una pierna para susurrar.-¿Puedo preguntar para que querían que viniera?-

-Pues… -Sousuke se rasco el cuello y respondió suavemente.- Rin quiere saber qué se siente.-

-¿Qué se siente?- Cuestiono intrigado el peli rosa, colocando una mano en sus barbilla y mirándoles con entera curiosidad.

Rin reacciono, se elevó con los codos pero después no pudo sentarse, Sousuke llego a ayudarle y al estar senado o al menos intentar estar sentado en la orilla de la cama expreso nervioso.

-Eh… si, eso… el tú sabes el parto.-

-Mmm.- Kisumi lo pensó un poco.-¿Están seguros que quieren saberlo?-

Ambos futuros padres asentían.

Kisumi soltaba un enorme suspiro…Rin y Sousuke observaban atentos a Kisumi este estaba sentado en la silla como si estuviera a punto de impartir una clase importante de historia de la humanidad, Matsuoka tenía especial atención y novio solo podía suspirar y susurrar.

\- Solo dile lo que quiere saber para que podamos ir a dormir.-

Aquello dicho por el peli negro, causo que una mecha se prendiera en Rin quien reacciono furiosos e indignado.-Sousuke… esto es importante, si estuvieras en mi situación, ¡Harías lo mismo!-

-Si estuviera en tu situación, yo no haría tanto drama y esperaría el momento.-

-¡Tú no me entiendes baka!-Grito el tiburón furioso.

-Rin…-llamo Sousuke con la mirada sarcástica, ahí estaba de nuevo el cambio de humor de su chico y lo delicado que estaba con solo un pequeño desacuerdo de ideas el estallaba.

-DORMIRAS EN EL PISO HOY.-

-En el piso.- Susurro mirándole con seriedad.- La última vez que dormí en el piso, no me dejaste en paz hasta que lo hicimos unas cuatro veces eres insaciable en tu estado MATSUOKA.-

-No tienes por qué ventilar nuestra vida amorosa frente a Kisumi.- Gruño el peli rojo juntando su frene con la del otro.

-Etto… chicos.-

-¡Que quieres!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Kisumi agrando la mirada, estaba dándose cuenta de algo tal aprecia Rin no era el único inestable entonces cuestiono.-¿Rin estas tomando hormonas?-

-Sí, tu padre me dijo que lo hiciera porque dice que mi Progesterona bajo y no sé qué tantas cosas.-

-Oh, okey y tu Sousuke, ¿Estas tomando también?-

-No, yo no, ¿Por qué debería de tomarlas? Eso solo es para inestables como este a mi lado-

-Interesante.-

¡A QUIEN LE DICES INESTABLE YAMAZAKI.-

-TU ERES EL QUE GRITA COMO QUE SI ESTUVIERAS PERDIDO Y TE ENOJAS POR TODO.-

-Interesante….- Volvió a repetir Kisumi tornando su rostro divertido.

-¿Queeee es interesante?- Cuestionaba Sousuke serio y descontrolado.

-Esperen un segundo.- Susurro para marcar a su padre y entonces, hablar con él mientras aquellos dos ahora se acercaban y se hablaban bonito alegrándose momentáneamente y se besaban diciendo.

-Eres un idiota.-

-soy tu idiota, así me amas ¿no?-Respondía Sousuke dándole besitos de piquito.

-Sabes que si baka.- Lo besaba de maneras no tan sanas, mientras que Matsuoka susurraba.- Ahg, quiero hacerlo.-

-Pero aquí esta, Kisumi.-

-Ahg, no importa.- Exponía mientras colocaba su mano sobre la pierna de Sosuke y acariciaba su entre pierna, y las caderas de Rin se movían ansiosas, Yamazaki trago grueso, ver a Rin tan inestable tan, ansioso de querer tener sexo lo prendía definitivamente lo ponía duro, pero, antes de si quiera comenzar a hacer algo, Kisumi regreso y susurro.

-¿Quieren que les tire agua helada o qué?-

-Perdona, es que no sabemos qué nos pasa.- Susurro, Rin, con un sonrojo horrendo.

-Yo si se…- Expuso notando que Yamazaki besaba a su novio de nuevo, Kisumi rápidamente tomo lo primero que encontró en el piso y lo lanzo a Sousuke para que este se apartara apresurado y grito.- ¡TU DEJA DE BESARLO!-

-¿Eh, oye pero que te pasa?- Gritaron ambos.

Kisumi suspiro hondo.- La razón por la que ambos están todos raros es porque, Rin, está pasándote indirectamente hormonas Sousuke.-

-¿Qué, okey eso no lo entendí que?-

-En los besos, recuerda que él está tomando un medicamento fuerte y este queda por decir así impregnado en sus labios al momento de tomar sus pastillas y cuando tú lo besas es como si tú tomaras una pequeña porción de estas.-

-¡EN SERIO!- Gritaron ambos.

-Si… bueno, como veo que esto no va para ningún lado me voy.-

-No espera, necesito saber cómo fue… tu parto.-

-¡Eres demasiado directo Rin!- Grito Kisumi sonrojado, se sentó de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.- Okey, te diré pero no te asustes, yo no sabía que estaba en ese estado y ahora hay mucha más tecnología y esas cosas, puedes pedir que te den medicina y eso.-

-Si bueno…tienes razón, vamos estoy listo.-

-Pues, resulta que…

_*S~FLASH BACK, PARTO DE KISUMI~R*_

_Sato había llevado consigo a Kisumi a Australia, por la simple y sencilla razón de que había notado muy desanimado a su hijo y totalmente demacrado, esa noche iban a tener un congreso de doctores, pero la reunión pasaría a ser una noche llena de sucesos extraños. Kisumi quedo solo en casa, le había dicho a su padre que no quería ir con él porque se sentía mal y era verdad, un dolor constante en su abdomen y abajo del ombligo lo estaba torturando, sin mencionar que la espalda estaba amenazando romperse en dos._

_Kisumi estaba sumergido en la habitación del hotel, envuelto en sabanas y temblando, el dolor iba y venía cada media hora y se iba acortando, definitivamente algo había pasado._

_-Ahg, ¿Cuándo hará efecto esta pastilla?- Cuestiono, apreciando el recipiente de medicamento que había tomado, el logro ponerse en pie su meta era ir al teléfono y marcar a su padre, pero al hacerlo, no pudo más y se dejó caer de rodillas, sosteniéndose con sus manos dejo que pasara ese punzante dolor que hería todo por dentro, pasado el dolor que le hizo quedarse sin aliento, llego al teléfono y marco apresurado a su padre a quien grito.-¡PAPA, ME DUELE!-_

_**-¿Kisumi que tienes?-**_

_-¡No lo sé, me duele, por favor, ven rápido!-_

_**-E… pero es que ahora no puedo, te enviare una ambulancia.-**_

_-Date prisa, ah.- Se silenció cortando su aliento, esa presión estaba partiéndolo por dentro.- Ahggggg.-_

_**-Respira, quédate conmigo, ya mande la ambulancia, ¿Dime que sientes?-**_ _Cuestionaba el padre a través de la línea debía de saber los síntomas y los lugares en donde dolían para tener la idea de que era lo que atormentaba a su querido hijo._

_-¡Ay! ¡Me duele el estómago y la espalda.-_

_**-¡Es un dolor abdominal!-**_

_-Cre-creo que si.-_

_**-Descuida hijo debe ser apendicitis, en cuanto llegues al hospital te atenderemos.-**_

_-¡Oh, está bien!-_

_**-Sé que duele pero debes relajarte, quítale llave a la puerta y siéntate, aquí estoy.-**_

_-¡EGGGGRRRRR, AHH!-_

_**-¿Kisumi?-**_

_-Ahhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.- Gritaba._

_**-¡Kisumi!-**_ _El medico no sabía qué hacer, estaba tremendamente sofocado._

_Luego de un rato por fin su hijo llegaba a emergencias, con prisa se lo llevaron a una habitación y él se encargó de atenderlo, Kisumi estaba temblando con los labios morados y el sudor que lo bañaba por completo, él se apretaba fuertemente el abdomen y apenas y podía gritar, como pudieron le retiraron la ropa y fue ahí donde Sato noto una protuberancia en el bajo vientre de su hijo, no parecía gran cosa, pero si era un objeto extraño en su hijo, apresurado pidió realizarle un ultrasonido de emergencia, las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro para llevar el monitor que el doctor pedía, y este examino aprisa. _

_-¡Pero que!- Shigino se había quedado impactado, notaba como Kisumi ya estaba con la bata y aun adolorido, trago grueso y sugirió aprisa.-¡TRAIGAN A LA DOCTORA RICE RAPIDO!-_

_El clima se tornó tenso, la mujer en cuestión había llega con suma prisa, el doctor Shigino puso al tanto de los resultados de ultrasonido que su hijo había tenido y esta al enterarse de aquel extraño suceso, no le importo estar en trajes de gala ella se movió deprisa y llego al consultorio número 7 en donde tenían internado a Kisumi, rápidamente ella se colocó unos guantes, Shigino rápidamente grito._

_¡Doctora!- Ella analizo la ecografía._

_-Esto es imposible.-_

_-No lo es, son las ecografías de mi hijo.-_

_-Pero…-_

_Los gritos de Kisumi y la rápida atención de las enfermeras anunciaron.- Doctores el paciente está teniendo presión alta y su temperatura está subiendo desde que lo trajeron al hospital, si no hacemos algo rápido él y su hijo morirán.- Ambos médicos se apresuraron a llegar al paciente, la mujer deprisa le pidió a las mujeres que le ayudaran a colocar boca arriba al chico al cual con prisa expuso._

_-Soy la doctora Rice, muchacho estas de parto, debo saber que está pasando con él bebé, te revisare.-_

_-¡QUE, QUE!-_

_-Hijo relájate.-_

_-No espera que hace.-_

_-Sentirás una presión.-_

_-¡AHG!-_

_La mujer a costa de gritos, sometió su mano para cerciorarse si el muchacho había dilatado, pero lo que sus dedos descubrieron al internarse en el interior de Shigino fue mucho peor que el dolor que sentía ese chico, sin perder tiempo expreso acelerada y con voz demándate.-¡Este muchacho, debe ir a cirugía ahora mismo!-_

_Mientras lo llevaban Kisumi no entendía nada, Sato por otro lado sujetaba su mano y lloraba diciéndole.-Mi hijo, porque no me dijiste nada.-_

_-¿De, de que hablas?-_

_-Hijo…- Entraron a la sala de operaciones, Rice se apresuró a cambiarse en cuestión de segundos ya estaba al lado de Kisumi quien era preparado para la cirugía y a quien decía._

_-Él bebé esta atravesado, es por esa razón que te duele demasiado, vamos a tener que practicarte una cesárea.-_

_-¿Una que, de que hablan?-_

_-Hijo estas teniendo un bebe.-_

_-¡QUE!- Kisumi no entendía nada, sintió el pinchazo de la intravenosa, en su brazo y comenzó a sentir la mitad de su cuerpo dormido, al menos el dolor horrible se estaba yendo, Sato estaba con él, mientras susurraba.-¿Qué está pasando?-_

_-Hijo, no lo sabias, ¿No sabias que estabas embarazado?-_

_-Que, no, no sé de qué estás hablando… que ¿Qué está pasando?-_

_-Kisumi…- El ambiente se tornó angustioso, ahora el reflexionaba y comenzaba a llorar, no lo había supuesto no sabía nada, apreciaba como todos se movían de un lado a otro, unos llenos de sangre de su propia sangre y otros corrían con un cunero y frazadas, todo se volvió confuso y acelerado cuando de pronto de la nada, el llanto de un recién nacido se escuchaba. Kisumi agrando su mirada sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas, ¡ERA CIERTO!_

_El sonido volvió y escucho a su padre a su lado diciendo.-Ya nació Kisumi!-_

_-Es un lindo bebe, y muy saludable, por cierto, pero es tan pequeño.- Susurraba Rice, haciendo los últimos retoques en el cuerpo de Kisumi, una de las enfermeras llevo a ese pequeño milagro al lado de Kisumi y Sato ambos lo observaron con asombro, era tan pequeño, tan frágil. Incluso tenía un mechón en su cabeza, estaba arrugado, rosa y sucio pero era tan adorable, Sato soltó unas cuantas lagrimas mientras que su hijo aun no entendía como era o fue posible eso, jamás lo imagino…_

_*S~END FLASH BACK~R*_

Rin estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, Sousuke estaba también llorando y ambos se tomaron de las manos susurrando.-Eso fue hermoso.-

-Y doloroso.- Expuso Kisumi.- La verdad no creo que sea de ayuda Rin, yo solo sentía dolor, no puedo decirte como es un parto, todo paso muy rápido.-

-Si tienes razón…-

-Por lo pronto me retiro.- Dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Espera Kisumi.-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-Puedes mostrármela.- Sousuke no entendió menos Kisumi.- Quiero ver tu cicatriz.-

-Oh, está bien.- Dijo elevando su camisa y mostrando, la suave línea rosa que estaba por debajo de su ombligo.- Esa es la marca… esta siempre me recuerda Hayato… - Bajo su camisa.- Me alegra que estén juntos en esto… no cabe duda que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos.- Sonrió.- Cuídalo bien Sousuke.-

-Lo hare y tú, cuida bien de Hayato.-

-Si… eso siempre…-

Kisumi por fin se retiraba, de aquella casa, aún seguía pensando que esos dos tendrían una vida difícil de aquí en adelante, pero ahora pensó. Que quizás el traer a otro ser a este mundo no sería mala idea, elevo su rostro para apreciar el cielo estrellado y susurrar.- Si estas a mi lado, todo saldrá bien…- Sonrió animado.

*S~&amp;~R*

Ambos se encontraban en la entrada de aquel hogar, notaban como Kisumi se perdía a lo lejos en dirección de la estación de metro, la calma regreso a los corazones de ambos puesto que aquella experiencia de Shigino abrió un poco más sus expectativas a esa nueva vida a la que estaban a punto de experimentar. Rin sujetaba la mano de Sousuke y le observaba con tranquilidad, estaban los dos muy ansiosos. Yamazaki se acercó a su amado y acariciando su vientre expuso.

-Vez, no hay que preocuparse las cosas pasaran como deben de pasar.-

El de cabellos rojos asintió, enseguida se enteró que estaba preocupándose de mas, debía de darle tiempo al tiempo y esperar pues, el futuro no estaba tallado en piedra, pero si deberían de trabajar para que las cosas no se salieran de control y tomar las clases prenatales eran la mejor opción. Ambos se introdujeron a la casa en donde ambos antes de subir las gradas escucharon de Ren.

-Hijo… ¿Podemos hablar?-

Rin observo a Sousuke y luego a su madre, él se acercó a esta y expuso con preocupación.-¿Qué sucede Ren?-

-Habrá una fiesta para presentar a los nuevos socios de la empresa que nos dejó tu abuelo… me han dicho que quieren que Gou y tu vayan… pues…-

-¿Nosotros?- Cuestiono el tiburón serio y tremendamente consternado.-¿para qué quieren que vayamos?-

-Pues… la verdad no lo sé, pero es lo menos que debemos hacer por esas personas que, lograron liberar el dinero de nuestras cuentas y nos permitieron conservar las acciones mías y las de ustedes dos.-

Rin no entendía mucho de empresas la verdad no le importaba, pero en parte su madre tenía razón.-¿Cuándo es?- Cuestiono desganado colocando su mano en su espalda y presionándola con calma, una pequeña molestia había caído en ese lugar, pero era totalmente normal y de no preocupar.

-Es en una semana.-

-Está bien iré, pero si alguien me pregunta por mi peso me largo ¿entendiste?-

-Claro.-

Al menos la asistencia de su hijo era segura, Ren libero un largo suspiro al ver como ambos se despedían y se iban a dormir, ahora el turno de decirle a Gou era preciso, pero la jovencita no estaba en casa, tal parecía ella se había desviado de las reglas y prefería estar en la calle con amistades que no le convenían y como en todas las noches anteriores y desde hace un mes, la señora Matsuoka se quedaba en la sala a esperar la llegada de su hija.

Por otro lado arriba en la habitación, Rin se sentía un poco preocupado, pero la preocupación en este caso era de otro tema su hermana y algunas otras cosas lo angustiaban de maneras asombrosas, Yamazaki ordenaba la cama mientras su peli rojo se cambiaba para irse a acostar, colocaba las almohadas a un costado y arreglaba los cobertores a los pies de la cama, él sabía que el clima iniciaba a tornarse frio y por lo tanto Rin debía de dormir arropado pues su chico siempre fue muy enfermizo, mas sin embargo; al verlo salir del sanitario se dio cuenta que este no sentía frio alguno.

Matsuoka había salido vistiendo nada más que su bóxer y una camisa, que apenas y cubría toda su anatomía, Sousuke casi se desmaya de ver a Rin tan sensual, sin poder evitarlo se cayó de la cama al piso y se puso de pie de prisa susurrando.-¿Ri-Rin… No, tienes frio?-

-Para nada esta horriblemente caliente.- Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió diciendo.- Ahhh, que delicia.-

-Rin te enfermaras.- Exponía Yamazaki conociendo que su peli rojo era muy susceptible a las gripas al mismo tiempo que cerraba la ventana.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo yendo a la cama y gatear con calma y de manera lenta, Sousuke al observar su trasero expuesto ante tal acción, no pudo evitar el sentir que su hombría se despertaba descaradamente.

-Jum, i-ire a darme una ducha.-

-¿Una ducha a esta hora?-

-E…Si.- Respondió el de mirada verdosa, tratando de escabullirse, pero en el instante en que Rin se recostaba y se estiraba boca arriba en la cama se quedó congelado, pues, la camisa se había elevado y como resultado, su vientre quedo expuesto, esa tierna tripita se admiraba tan atrayente tan seductora, tan tentada a ser besada y acariciada por sus manos.

-Ah.- Se desahogaba Matsuoka con un aliviane jadeo y susurraba.- La cama esta tan deliciosa.- Sus orbes observaron a Sousuke quien no dejaba de verlo con una expresión de impacto.-¿Oi, Sousuke que pasa?-

-Na-Nada.- Dijo intentando escapar.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Cuestiono el tiburón antes de dejarlo ir.

-¿Di-dime?-

-Podrías hacerme un masaje en las piernas y en las pantorrillas, te juro que yo lo haría pero no puedo ni agacharme.-

-Ya está bien lo hare yo.- Dijo para sentarse en la orilla de la cama cerca de las piernas de Rin, las cuales tomo una a una, masajeando primero la planta de los pies y causando risas en su oji rubí.

-E-Eso hace cosquillas.-

-Se supone que no tendría que ser así.-

-Lo se…- Dijo, para sentir que ahora aquellas manos firmes y fuertes, apretaban sus pantorrillas y subían hasta sus muslos.-Ahg, Sousuke… detente.-

-¿Qué sucede no te agrada?-

-No, es… eso.- Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Oh ya entiendo.- Susurro el otro para ahora si gritarse a sí mismo_.-"Ya no puedo soportarlo más."-_ Se abalanzo sobre la cama para quedar sobre su amado tiburón mirándole a los ojos, sostenido solo con sus rodillas y manos con el cuidado de no depositar su peso sobre el otro, quien tragaba grueso y susurraba con voz calma y excitada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Lo que se te antoje mi amor.-

-Mm.- Gimió al sentir los labios del otro besarle con pasión, aquella lengua del peli negro se introdujo con cuidado en aquella boca tan sensual, tan atrayente y con labios gruesos y suaves, muy despacio dejo de besar aquella boca y se dirigió a su cuello en el cual dedico caricias y besos que desprendieron suaves jadeos y suspiros por parte de Matsuoka, quien muy despacio, elevo una mano para colocarla tras de la nuca de su oji verde quien fue acariciado y sensualmente invitado a la lujuria por una de las largas y pálidas piernas de su amado, esta había acariciado sin pudor alguno el costado de su hombre.

Sousuke con sus manos iba acariciando todo a su paso por sobre la camisa de su chico, a quien le elevo un poco la camisa con la intención de quitársela cuando de pronto, Rin comenzó a reír y susurro completamente avergonzado.

-Ahg, eso dolió.-

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestiono extrañado su peli negro.

Rin estaba sonrojado, entonces, sin poder decirle nada, tomo una de las manos de Yamazaki y la llevo hacia su barriga descubierta en la cual su amado logro sentir los movimientos raudos que se daban ahí dentro, los ojos de Sousuke se agrandaron y emocionado expreso.

-Rin, oye, sientes eso, Rin mira.-

-Ahg, si…-

-Se están moviendo mucho.-

-Demasiado.-

Sousuke sentía las patadas que aquellos dos realizaban al poner su cálida mano sobre esa piel.-Wuaaa.- Exponía tremendamente contento, estaba anonadado ya antes los había sentido pero no como ahora.- Hola… chicos…- Al escuchar la voz ronca de su padre ambos se movieron de repente causando una curvatura en aquella redondez, Sousuke sonría y decía.- Mis niños.- se acomodó entre las piernas de Rin y se dedicó a ver aquel acontecimiento, mientras sus dos manos estaban tocando constantemente la superficie de aquella cálida y lechosa piel, mientras susurraba.- ¿Están felices?, han llamado mi atención.-

-Hum, solo no les digas que se muevan tanto o me romperán algo.-

-Es que míralos, están tan lindos.-

-Quieres averiguar algo.-

-¿A ver?-

-Diles que te saluden, leí que cuando los padres le hablan a la barriga de las madres, los niños llegan a obedecer y pues se mueven según el tono de voz.-

-En serio.-

-Si…- Respondió Rin, acariciando su propia tripa, y susurrando.- Vamos experimenta, yo resistiré.-

-Bueno.- Sousuke no sabía que decirles, estaba emocionado admirando aquella redondez y susurrando.- Los quiero, los quiero tanto, que desde el primer momento en que supe que estaban ahí, me volví loco de felicidad, ¡Los amo!- Aquellos dos se comenzaron a mover como locos, empujaban y torcían aquella piel, Rin sentía todo y se contenía, se agarró de las sabanas y susurro.

-Se siente extraño.-

-¿Quieren saludar a su mami?-

Ahora ellos se quedaron quietos.

Sousuke se soltó a reír y susurro.- ¿Quieren hacer una vuelta para su mami?-

-No…-

-Entonces listos ahora.- Los niños se giraron dentro.

-¡AGH!-

-Ups, estas bien Rin.-

-Baka eso dolió, y ya me dieron ganas de ir al baño.-

-Jajajaja.- Mientras escucharon su risa, los niños se movían despacio y perseverante, Rin se puso pálido.

-Estos dos, serán idénticos a ti.-

-Ya mis niños, es hora de darle descanso a su mami, ¿Si? A dormir.- Una vez más acaricio aquella piel y dio dos besos a cada lado, no tenía idea de en donde besaba a sus gemelos pero al menos ellos sentirían el amor de su padre, Matsuoka observaba todo con atención, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, no podía evitar el sentirse tan sensible y emocionado. Era afortunado de que Sousuke hubiera logrado formar parte de su vida y fuera el padre de aquellos niños, no se veía en un futuro con alguien más, mucho menos con una mujer.

Había valido la pena perder sus sueños por ese cabezón, pensó él.

Después de un rato y de que Rin fuera al baño a descargar la vejiga, ambos ya estaban dormidos, el cansancio los venció y del sexo no se habló… en otra ocasión seria.

*S~&amp;~R*

Casa de Seijuro Mikoshiba…

Se encontraba arreglando su maleta la cual llevaría mañana a casa de Kisumi luego de ir a la universidad, mientras terminaba él se detuvo para pensar un rato aún seguía fresco en su memoria lo bien que la había pasado con Hayato y Kisumi su rostro se llenaba de júbilo cada vez que lo recordaba, ambos estaban muy sonrientes en esa ocasión. Pero había algo que aún seguía latiendo en su pecho y le daba la sensación de tristeza.

Tal parecía Kisumi no había aceptado del todo a Seijuro aún le tenía desconfianza y eso lo supo muy bien cuando en una de tantas ocasiones a solas en casa del peli rosa Seijuro había intentado acercarse más de la cuenta a su chico pero este lo había rechazado con tremendas ganas y tristemente se había creado una pequeña discusión.

Mikoshiba finalizo de arreglar aquel maletín, con desgano se sentó en la orilla de la cama y masajeo su rostro susurrando.-Kisumi…- Al instante de hacer aquello un pequeño golpe se escuchó en la ventana de su habitación, el giro su rostro para ver como otra piedra caía en su ventana. Seijuro se encontraba en un segundo piso y ya toda su familia dormía en aquella casa, a lo menos el único despierto era su terrible hermano Momotaro.

Pero el menor estaba encerrado en su habitación, hablando con Ai por Skype.

Seijuro se dispuso a ir a la ventana en donde una vez más otra piedra cayo al notar aquello expuso.-¿Pero qué demonios?- Sin perder tiempo abrió la ventana al estilo francesa y entonces se asomó tras de hacer aquello sintió como otra pequeña roca caía en su cabeza.-¡Ah, ey!-

-¡Sei!- Llamaba alguien abajo.

El mencionado agacho la mirada y noto como Shigino le hacía señales.

-¿Kisumi?- Cuestiono sorprendido elevándose de una sola vez y golpeándose la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la ventana se cerraba atrapándolo.-Ahg, Mier…-

-JAJAJAJA, no puedes ser tan tonto.-

-Ahg, espera ya bajo.- Dijo por fin para apartarse y cerrar la ventana, Kisumi abajo esperaba, él se encontraba vistiendo una sudadera de color gris y unos pantalones un poco holgados además de una camisa manga larga, estaba aún vestido como Seijuro lo había dejado en su casa.

Aquellas orbes violetas notaron que su chico abría la puerta aun acariciando su cabeza y cuestionando.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

El otro no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, solo supo que en la estación en el último momento tomo el metro que llevaba a casa de Seijuro a quien sin mediar ninguna palabra se le lanzo encima en un beso arrebatador, Sei se sorprendió y ante aquel empujón su espalda choco contra el portón causando un ruido infernal, cosa que ambos se separaron de los labios y Kisumi susurro.

-Oh rayos.-

-…- Seijuro estaba impactado, observaba a su chico quien le guiñaba un ojo y le decía.

-Tus padres despertaran por mi culpa.-

-Nada de eso.- Dijo el otro, para cerrar con prisa la puerta y tomar a Kisumi de la mano para subir como un cohete a su habitación en donde ambos se encerraron, escuchando como afuera el único que se había percatado de aquel ruido fue su hermano menor quien intentaba entrar a su habitación pero esta estaba con cerrojo entonces no le quedo de otra más que tocar y susurrar.

_**-Nii-san.-**_

-¿Qué pasa Momotaro?-

_**-¿Qué fue eso, crees que alguien se haya metido a robar?-**_

-No, no fue nada…-

_**-¿Seguro?, ¿sabes que fue?-**_

-Sí, fue un gato de pelos rosas.-

_**-¿Un gato de pelos rosas?, jajaja mejor me voy adormir. Buenas noches SEI.-**_

-Buenas noches Momo.-

El silencio por fin se hizo presente en aquella casa, Seijuro se giraba a ver a su chico quien tenía cara de yo no fui, en cuanto ambos se miraron el peli rosa susurro.-¿Un gato con pelos rosas?-

-Bueno…-

-Eres un idiota.-

-Dame una oportunidad ¿quieres?-

-Sí, te la daré, esta noche.-

-¿Eh?- Kisumi se puso de pie y se acercó al otro para nerviosamente tomar sus manos y susurrar.

-Ya no quiero escapar Seijuro.-

-¿Escapar, de que de quién?-

-De ti… del miedo que tengo a que de nuevo me abandones…- El otro muchacho se acercó despacio, para sujetar su rostro entre sus manos y acariciarle mirándole a esas orbes violetas.

-Te prometo que jamás volverás a pasar algo así… no quiero lastimarte más, eres todo lo bueno que yo poseo tú y Hayato.-

Kisumi fue suavemente besado con suma calma, aquellos labios de su amado pelos naranjas acariciaban los suyos como necesitando su calor su aliento, su abrazadora pasión, mientras se daban aquella muestra de cariño, Sei bajo sus brazos para abrazar a su chico y juntar sus cuerpos, presintiendo el calor que ambos estaban iniciando a emanar. Los besos fueron creciendo, la pasión estaba iniciándose a desbordar y el deseo de ambos despertó, esa sensación de excitación los invadió causando una reacción en Seijuro que le hizo separarse de aquellos labios y expresar.

-Kisumi yo…-

-No te preocupes…- Dijo el otro sonrojado y elevando una mano a su pecho, para que Mikoshiba sintiera el pálpito acelerado de su novio.- Hacia mucho que no sentía mi corazón latir tan rápido.-

-Kis…-Sin poder terminar su peli rosa lo besaba una vez más, aquellos besos fueron desesperados ahora en ambos, estaban recuperando el tiempo que pasaron separados y ahora no podían más, Seijuro con mucha calma continuaba acariciando aquella sabrosa boca, succionaba con calma su labio inferior y mordisqueaba de vez en cuando para escuchar un pequeño gemido en el otro quien confeso.

-Seijuro…- Un pequeño jadeo se coló de aquellos labios de Shigino, quien ahora sentía como en el abrazo ambas entrepiernas se podían sentir demasiado duras, Mikoshiba no se permitía dar un segundo movimiento, cuando de pronto pudo notar como su amado peli rosa sujetaba los bordes de su camisa y la levantaba, apartaba su rostro de su cercanía y con un rostro vergonzosos le quitaba la camisa, para después el de mirada violeta tomar el cierre de su sudadera e iniciar a bajarlo, sin embargo, Seijuro le detuvo y cuestiono.

-¿Kisumi, estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-

-Si… solo quiero que sepas que si de nuevo me vuelves a lastimar no lo voy a resistir y me iré del país…-

-No lo hare, lo prometo, pero quiero que estés completamente seguro, ¿Quieres que una vez más seamos uno?-

-Lo deseo, no solo porque lo necesite mi cuerpo si no porque quiero cerrar ese capítulo Seijuro… quiero saber si de verdad me amas.- El otro sonrió y expuso.

-Claro que te amo, pero no solo por esto, te amo por muchas cosas esto solo es una añadidura.-

-Entonces… quiero que sea diferente, a aquella ocasión…-

-Lo será.- Muy lentamente le fue retirando la sudadera y de pronto su camiseta, Sei se quedó asombrado por esa piel tan hermosa, esos pectorales en los cuales se encontraban como dos botones rosas en sus pezones, era tan hermoso, recorrió su abdomen con la mirada mientras el otro respiraba acelerado y susurraba.

-No me mires así.-

-Solo quiero… grabar en mi mente lo hermoso que eres.-

-Eres muy cursi.-

-Eso te gusta ¿No mi amor?- Cuestiono para besar su cuello y causarle un estremecimiento masivo y al instante susurra en su oreja con esa voz grave que azoto los sentidos de Shigino.- Te amo Kisumi…-

-Mhg.- El arrugo los ojos, al darse cuenta que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban, estaba ansioso, excitado, respiraba acelerado, hacía ya más de 4 años que él no tenía sexo que esto lo puso demasiado inquieto.

Las caricias los besos fueron rodeando su pálido cuerpo, Seijuro sabía en donde besar, se había quedado prendido de uno de sus pechos y había causado un jadeo al otro que tuvo que jalar su cabello y atraerlo su boca para susurrar.

-Eso…. Se siente raro.-

-Eres tan lindo.- Dijo para ahora si llevarlo a la cama, en la cual Kisumi se recostó, esa cama era tal y como la recordaba, cómoda, cálida y olía a él…

De pronto una triste sensación lo inundo por completo la duda lo regreso a realidad y antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos él se separó de Seijuro. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y expuso.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-

-¿Kisumi?-

-No, esto, rayos soy un estúpido.- Espeto para ponerse en pie.

-No, espera ¿Qué haces a dónde vas?- Dijo notando como su chico tomaba sus cosas y se alistaba a irse corriendo de ahí, pero Sei se adelantó le cerró el paso y cuestiono.-¿Qué sucede, porque siempre rehúyes cuando llegamos tan lejos?-

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?- Cuestiono irritado.- Fue aquí en donde tú y yo…-

-Kisumi.- Expreso el otro abrazándolo a costa de empujones, se aferró a su cuerpo y susurro en su oído.- Eso quedo en el pasado, dijiste que querías cerrar ese capítulo… ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Acaso piensas que hare lo mismo que aquella vez? ¿Sabes o tienes idea de cuanto tiempo sufrí por haberte echo tanto daño?-

-…- El miraba a la oscuridad de la habitación, pues las luces estaban apagadas, su corazón estaba latiendo rápido.

-Te lo he prometido, no voy a hacerte daño, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre… te amo, te amo tanto y amo lo que creamos en esta habitación hace muchos años.- Un llanto silencioso se escuchó proveniente de Shigino, Sei lo abrazo como nunca lo hizo sentía los temblores del cuerpo de su amado y no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, había expresado todo el amor que sentía hacia el peli rosa.- Si quieres irte no lo permitiré, ya es demasiado tarde y no hay forma de ir a tu casa, quédate esta noche yo… dormiré en el piso si quieres.-

Paso un largo momento y Kisumi se sentía un poco más aliviado, pues Seijuro y él estaban sentados en la cama, su peli naranja le había tomado la mano y acariciaba sus dedos para cuestionar.

-¿Estas mejor?-

-Soy un idiota.-

-No, entiendo tu miedo.-

-Pero es que… de verdad quiero hacerlo, pero tengo miedo terror, no sé cómo reacciones tu si… si…-

-¿Si hay otro bebe, eso es lo que te preocupa?-

-Pues…- Su mirada era de confusión absoluta.

-Oye, ¿tu ecrees que me enfadaría pro algo tan hermoso? ¿Tan mala persona me crees Kisumi?-

-Bueno, es que yo conocí al Seijuro de secundaria, no conozco al Sei adulto.-

-Te diré lo que pienso…- Dijo para tomar sus manos.- Estoy celoso.-

-¿Celoso, por qué?-

-Por qué Sousuke y Rin serán padres y están pasándolo juntos y yo no pude tener la oportunidad d estar a tu lado, quisiera sentir eso, desde el inicio, ayudarte, ver crecer a nuestro hijo en tu interior.

-Bu-Bueno eso es relativo, Hayato no creció mucho que digamos.-

-No importa sabremos que está ahí…- Dijo para aventurarse a besarlo.- ¿Entonces qué dices? Aunque si no quieres puedo pedirle condones a Momotaro.-

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono muy divertido y tratando de no elevar la voz.- No puede ser, para que los usa.-

-Solo bromeo…-

-Ya… no te preocupes así está bien.-

De nuevo a cuenta los besos se fueron dando, ya estaban más relajados y las cosas se estaban dando de a pocos, Kisumi de nuevo estaba en la cama de Seijuro su chico estaba en esta a su lado con las sabanas cubriendo sus cuerpos, mientras el otro le besaba y susurraba.- Estoy temblando.-

-Yo también.- Respondió Shigino, percibiendo los labios temblorosos de su enamorado, quien ahora si se posaba entre las piernas de Kisumi y le besaba mientras sus caderas se movían adelante y hacia atrás para acariciar sus hombrías en un encuentro cálido y alucinante, estaban excitados no había duda que estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido, el de mirada violeta inicio a sentirse sofocado, quería más de aquellas caricias y quería sentir aquel grueso miembro de su hombre, llevo su mano a ambas entre piernas y sujeto el miembro de Seijuro sin ninguna vergüenza lo masturbo diciendo.-Estas más enorme.-

-En ese entonces éramos unos chiquillos, ahora ya estamos un poco más adultos.-

-Me va a doler.-

-No, mi amor seré cuidadoso.-

Kisumi trago grueso aparto su mano y la coloco en el hombro de su novio para mirarle a los ojos y susurrar.- Sei…- Lo beso desesperado y ansioso entre labios susurro.- Date prisa.-

-Ah, si…- El de mirada dorada llevo su propia mano a la base de su miembro y acaricio con su glande aquella entrada la cual pedía a gritos ser invadida por su amado, quien lo soporto mucho, ya iniciaba a penetrarlo y la punzada hizo morder su propia mano a Kisumi mientras el otro resoplaba en su rostro susurrando.- Kisumi….-

-Ahg, rayos…-

-Re-relájate.-

-Sí, bueno ese enorme pene no ayuda.-

-No es… tan grande.-

-Lo dices por que no te lo están metiendo.- Seijuro inicio a reír, pero una intromisión más los silencio a ambos, iba entrando poco a poco y Shigino lo podía sentir todo, incluso llego a notar como sus músculos abdominales se contraían, estuvo a punto de venirse con solo ser penetrado, pero tranquilizo sus ganas de quererse correr, respirando y mirando a su chico a quien expuso.- Ah, Sei…-

-Kisumi, al fin somos uno.-

-Ahg, muévete… humg.-

-¿Seguro no quieres relajarte primero.-

-No, por favor…- Confeso para mordisquear su cuello y ensartar sus unas en los brazos de Mikoshiba quien, no pudo contenerse más ante el arrebato de su chico, el llevo su mano hacia abajo, acaricio sus caderas y a la vez sus piernas, para iniciar el movimiento rítmico de las envestidas, en las cuales Kisumi no pudo evitar el arquear su espalda y abrirá más sus piernas para sentir como su chico le penetraba tan profundo y lo rellenaba por completo, soltó sus hombros y se aferró a las sabanas con sus manos, no grito ni gimió solo se contuvo pues si hacia ruido de seguro despertaría a todos y más al joven en la siguiente habitación, Sei por otro lado le daba las mejores envestidas apasionadas y llenas de amor que podía darle.

La envestidas aceleraron su ritmo, Sei busco los labios de Kisumi para besarle mientras el vaivén de las envestidas los estaba excitando de maneras insoportables a ambos, el calor de ambos cuerpos hicieron que la ventana se humedeciera, mientras que ellos solo jadeaban y se besaban con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la pasión, el placer de aquel acto, Kisumi abrazo el cuello de su novio mientras este le envestía sin para, en un momento ambos se liberaron de aquellos besos y Seijuro susurro sujetando con su mano un brazo de Shigino y confeso.

-Kisumi… ahg, no puedo mas.-

-Sei… Sei… te amo.-

-Espera Kisumi…-

El mencionado noto que Sei se detenía y tragaba grueso le miraba asustado.-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Quieres que lo haga dentro?-

-Si, por favor… hazlo dentro quiero sentirte latir como en esa ocasión.-

-Kisumi… te amo…- Dijo para volver a lo suyo y besarle.

-Ammhnn, mmng…- Eran los jadeos que entre aquella boca se daban, Shigino arrugo sus cejas y apretó sus parpados al sentirse que se vendría, no pudo controlarse, separo sus labios y jadeo en aquel rostro susurrando.- Sei… ah…-

-Ki-Kisumi ammmg.- El mordió su labio sintiendo como su chico lo apretaba internamente y él se liberaba, mientras que otro eyaculaba entre ambos cuerpos, las respiraciones fueron demasiado aceleradas, todavía podían sentir sus pálpitos, mientras que sus respiraciones iban normalizándose, Kisumi beso a Seijuro y susurro.

-Se siente caliente.-

-Ahg, no me digas que me pongo duro de nuevo.-

-Oh…- Expuso impresionado, dándole otro beso y notando como Mikoshiba caía en su pecho, sintiendo su palpito y calor diciendo.

-Extrañaba tu calor, muchas noches quería sentir tu piel, escuchar tu corazón, sentir tus besos.-

-Eres un romántico… yo en cambio quería matarte.-

-Que sincero.-

-Jejeje, ahg… cielos, pesas demasiado.-

-No me moveré de aquí, te quiero.- Kisumi dio un último beso en aquellos cabellos y no supo cuando ambos cayeron dormidos gracias a los efectos de aquella apasionante noche.

*S~&amp;~R*

En otro punto en casa de Haru…

Makoto estaba despierto, eran las 12 de la media noche y él estaba muy atareado en la cocina, por más que quería no podía evitar el prepararse un bocadillo nocturno mientras Haru dormía en la recamara, el asaltaba la nevera cada vez que podía, pero más que todo, se despertaba a esa hora para poder pensar a solas las cosas.

Estaban en una situación la cual no era muy favorable, amaba a esos chicos que nacerían, pero también se preocupaba alarmantemente por los gastos que se venían, Haruka había sido totalmente sincero con Tachibana, le había dicho a su muy forma que deberían de buscar un empleo, para poder sostenerse, ya que las cosas iban a cambiar y mucho. Esa era una de las preocupaciones que tenía la orca y la otra era el ¿Cómo decirle a sus padres que serían abuelos al doble? Honestamente no sabía qué hacer y creía que todas estas preocupaciones eran los culpables de tenerlo tan ansioso y comiendo a cada momento.

-Ah, vaya… y aun le debemos a mis padres lo de la universidad de mis hermanos.- El suspiraba estaba preocupado, pues si había algo que caracterizaba a Tachibana era su personalidad preventiva y llena de razonamientos. No era un genio en los números como Rei pero si logro hacer un presupuesto, a futuro. –Las cuentas del hospital subirán demasiado, creo que el dinero de los padres de Haru servirá para eso… ¿Pero y la comida, y los pañales...?- Soltó un largo y adolorido suspiro.- ¿Qué haremos?-

-Makoto.- Se escuchó la voz de Haru en el lumbral de la sala, Tachibana de prisa reacciono y cuestiono.

-¿Haru, que haces despierto?-

-Lo mismo pregunto, ¿qué haces despierto?-

-Yo… pues…- El peli negro antes que su castaño respondiera analizo todo aquello, un cuaderno con cálculos matemáticos se encontraba en la mesa, al enterarse de la preocupación de su chico Nanase se acercó diciendo.-¿Qué es todo esto?- Tomo entre sus manos la hoja de presupuesto y cuestiono.-¿Presupuesto?-

-Haru… yo…estaba…-

-No debes preocuparte.-

-¿Eh?-

-Le pediré un préstamo a mis padres y tal vez Rin también nos pueda prestar.-

-Oh… eso, bueno ya lo había contemplado pero…-

-¿pero?-

-Creo, que… debo buscar un trabajo.-

Haru elevo sus cejas, notando que Tachibana se rascaba la nuca y susurraba.- Haru-chan, no te enfades, es solo que me preocupa que no tengas lo necesario para estar bien, debes comer sano y pues.-

Haru se acercó a Tachibana, lo miro a los ojos y sin mediar palabra le beso, el otro se sorprendió y al instante en que Nanase se apartaba este expreso.- Tu también necesitas todo eso que me has dicho y no eres el único que debe buscar trabajo yo también lo hare.-

-¡EH! No, no, no tú, no puedes, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Shigino-san?- Haru le observaba serio.- Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, no podemos hacer algo que sea peligroso para ti Haru.-

-¿Y tú qué?-

-Bueno, yo estoy bien… podría hacerlo, será divertido.- Sonrió.

-No, me niego, o los dos o ninguno.-

-¡Pero Haru!-

El mencionado no refuto, es más él se puso en pie y fue al teléfono para marcar, mientras el castaño lo observaba con atención entonces Nanase dijo.- Una llamada por cobrar a Suecia por favor.-

-¡HARU!- Grito Makoto acercándose a su chico y cortando la llamada enseguida cuestionando.-¿Qué haces?-

-Llamo a mis padres.-

-¿Pero para qué?-

-Necesito dinero y para pedirles más dinero debo decirles que te embarace.-

-¡EH!-

-Es lo normal ¿No?-

-Tu definitivamente no eres normal.- Suspiro Makoto.- Mira, debemos decirles pero no así, ¿Entiendes?-

-¿Qué sugieres?-

-Lo mejor es que vengan a Japón y les digamos todo, como se debe y pues…-

-Imposible.-

-¿Eh, porque imposible Haru?-

-Ellos no vendrán, ni siquiera vinieron cuando la abuela murió, ¿crees que ahora vendrán por que serán abuelos?-

-Haru…-

-Estoy cansando y tú también.- Dijo tomando su mano y arrastrándolo a las gradas lo llevo a arriba, apago las luces y se lo llevo a la habitación en la cual, no se dijo nada más solo se dispusieron a dormir.

Makoto no había logrado dormir nada, era ya de madrugada y su cabeza trabajaba aceleradamente, aquellas palabras de Haru le atormentaban una y otra vez, el hecho de que los padres de su chico fueran tan desentendidos lo molestaba, enormemente Tachibana se sentó en la cama, se movió hasta llegar a la orilla de esta y colocando sus codos en sus rodillas observo con una mirada nostálgica el piso. No podía permitir que Haruka pasara esta enorme experiencia sin ayuda sin apoyo o sin amor alguno. Claro que estaba él quien era la persona que más lo amaba en este mundo, pero Haru realmente necesitaba las palabras sabias de una madre o de un padre.

Se puso en pie yendo tranquilamente al piso inferior y acercarse al teléfono de aquella casa.

Antes de hacerlo había visto el reloj ya eran las 5 de la madrugada y estaba seguro que sus padres estaban despiertos, debía llamarles. Makoto sin pensarlo mucho marco rápidamente, enseguida en la otra línea su madre respondió.

_**-¿Buenos días?-**_

-Hola, madre…-

_**-¡Oh Makoto!-**_

-¿Ya despertó papá, no soy imprudente?-

_**-No, él ahora se está duchando, ¿Sucede algo hijo?-**_ El castaño se quedó en silencio y expreso.

-Madre… Haru y yo queremos hacer una cena, ¿quisieran venir a cenar mañana?-

_**-Claro, claro… ¿Pasa algo?-**_

-Pues…- El tragaba grueso.- Si pasa algo, pero prefiero decírselos en la cena, por favor no falten ¿si?-

**-**_**Claro está bien, nos veremos mañana.-**_

Makoto asintió al mismo tiempo que afirmaba en la línea y se despedía, su madre había sido tan comprensiva en estos meses, ella acepto con calma que su hijo mayor hubiera dejado la universidad y que extrañamente regresara a Iwaki, no había sido una molestia para su hijo aunque estaba más que segura que ella quería saber el porqué de ese cambio tan radical. Tachibana luego de hacer aquella llamada, subió las gradas con entera calma, para pensar un poco más las cosas, el había estudiado por poco tiempo, pero había hecho sus prácticas como maestro y sabía muy bien como desempeñar su papel así que una idea llego de la nada algo que hizo volver su sonrisa y calma a su rostro.

Emocionado paso el pasillo en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Haru y se acomodó en la cama en donde el otro lo abrazo gimiendo tiernamente, Makoto beso con calma la coronilla de su chico y colocó su mano sobre aquel tierno vientre susurrando con esa voz cálida suave y tierna.

-No les va a faltar nada se los prometo.- Despees de decir aquello, movió esa misma mano a su propio abdomen.- Ni a ti tampoco…- Se sonrojó rápidamente, pero después de un momento el desvelo le paso la factura y quedo totalmente dormido….

*S~&amp;~R*

En otro extremo… Casa de los Yamazaki.

La puerta de aquella casa se abría con calma y sin hacer tanto ruido, Gou llegaba luego de trasnochar con sus amigos, la joven peli roja había cambiado demasiado, ella llevaba su rostro pintado con colores oscuros y de manera exagerada, los tipos con los que se juntaba eran unos chicos sin oficio ni beneficio. La hermosa chica había dejado de ser la dulce y tierna Gou que todos conocían y esto lo había notado su madre la cual al escuchar el pequeño golpe de la puerta abrió de golpe los ojos y se sentó en el sofá, su cuello dolían mundo pero había valido la pena quedarse en el sillón para esperar a su hija, al fin podía confrontar a la chica.

Gou caminaba en puntitas, a pesar de estar un poco alcalizada ella tenía buen equilibrio, pero no conto con que derribo un florero de la sala y entonces escucho.

-Gou.-

Ella se juntó de hombros y susurro.- Madre casi me matas de un susto.-

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿Voy a mi habitación?-

-Hija, ¿Por qué estas llegando a esta hora?-

-Porque si, ¿Algún problema?-

-Gou.-Ren se acercó a ella, al hacerlo sintió el horrendo aroma a alcohol y al hacerlo la sujeto de un brazo y la jaloneo diciendo.-¡KOU QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! ¿Has bebido alcohol?-

-SUELTAME.- Grito la chica, furiosa y haciéndose hacia atrás dejando caer otro elemento en la sala…

*S~&amp;~R*

Los ruidos llegaron hasta arriba, Rin había despertado gracias a esto él se había puesto de pie y susurraba.- ¿Qué es eso?- Escuchaba los gritos de ambas abajo, cosa que le hizo sentirse angustiado, Sousuke no pudo sentir que su peli rojo se había levantado de la cama él estaba severamente cansando, Matsuoka en cambio se colocaba un pantalón deportivo y una de sus chaquetas para bajar a ver que ocurría.

Rin bajaba las gradas cuando escucho.

-¡SUELTAME!-

-¡KOU ESTAS EBRIA!-

-Que me sueltes te dije.- Expreso la chica ante la mirada asombrada de Rin quien pudo ver como la chica empujaba a su madre y él se acercaba para evitar el que Ren cayera, mientras la joven exponía.- Déjame en paz.-

-Oi, Gou que te pasa.-

-¡Tu cállate!- Le grito a Rin furioso.- Tu y todos los de tu maldita especie y gustos tienen la culpa.-

-¿Mi especie?- Cuestiono confundido Rin.

-Kou, tu hermano no tiene la culpa de nada.-

-Claro que la tiene, enfermo a Rei con su homosexualidad.-

-¡OYEME NO!- Grito Rin, furioso.

-Kou, por kamisama no sabes lo que dices…-

-Son unos enfermos, asquerosos, horrendos, los odioooo.-

-Ya basta.- Grito la madre para acercarse e intentarle dar una enorme reprimenda pero su hijo mayor se apresuró a tomar a su madre por el brazo y susurrar.

-No, mamá, calma ella no está en sus cinco sentidos en este momento… lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarla a la habitación y que descanse.-

Ren trago grueso estaba furiosa, molesta enfurecida quería golpear a esa niña, pero Rin tenía razón. Como pudieron y a costa de empujones y de palabras hirientes la joven fue llevaba a la habitación, cuando finalmente se recostó en la cama, ella cayo dormida como por acto de magia. Ren observaba a su hijo y susurraba.

-Sabes que ella no hablaba en serio.-

-Lo se… tu y yo sabemos que no, pero debo aceptarlo, soy gay.-

-No hijo.-

-Madre, nunca me han atraído las mujeres, amo a Sousuke y eso es lo que me importa es más que suficiente.-

-Mi hijo, quisiera tener esa capacidad de madurez que tú tienes.- Expuso la mayor dando un beso en su mejilla, para luego observar a su hija y exponer.- No sé qué hacer con ella… si tu padre estuviera aquí… supiera que hacer.-

-Si él, estuviera aquí nada de esto hubiera pasado.- Expuso cabizbajo el mayor de sus hijos, para después dar un largo suspiro y decir.- Madre, creo que es momento de que tenga una conversación con Gou y Rei.-

-¿Tu amigo?-

-Si…-

-Cielos… está bien…-

Rin finalmente salía de la habitación que compartían Ren y Gou, afuera, la señora Yamazaki y el propio padre le cuestionaron.-¿Todo está bien Rin?-

-Sí, es decir no… Gou acaba de llegar.-

-Mi dios pobre chica.-

-Deben hacer algo con ella, o terminara muy mal.-

-Lo se señor Yamazaki.- Rin hizo una reverencia y agrego.- Disculpen el que les haya despertado.-

-Descuida muchacho, si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar solo dinos.-

-Gracias señora Yamazaki.- Ambos regresaron a descansar, pues aún era temprano. Mientras que Rin se dirigía a su habitación, debía de hablar muy seriamente con Rei para que le hiciera entender a su hermana como han sucedido las cosas.

*S~&amp;~R*

Lejos de ahí, apartamento de Ryugazaki Rei.

Él se alistaba para salir, era muy temprano y era preciso apresurarse las clases estaban comenzando y debía de aprovechar la suerte de tener o encontrar un curso que fuera a las 6:30am así le quedaba tiempo para las otras cuatro materias que llevaba en esa pequeña universidad de medicina en Iwaki. Rei no había dejado por nada sus estudios, él estaba consiente que para poder tener una familia estable y prepararse para Nagisa tenía que ser un profesional. Pero a la vez debía de ganar dinero y ahorrar.

Esto le había causado al chico grandes sacrificios, debía despertar a las 5am para madrugar entrar a la primera clase y seguir con las demás materias que apenas pudo inscribir, la medicina era una rama muy absorbente, cara y tenías que cursar por lo menos 10 materias en un solo ciclo, más en cambio el solo logro llevar 5 ¿La razón? Pues era el hecho que debía de trabajar en un turno completo desde la 1 de la tarde hasta las 11 de la noche, seria duro pero valdría la pena.

El día se estaba yendo como agua, Rei trabajaba duro por ser lo mejor para Hazuki y para el futuro de ambos, mientras el serbia en el restaurante en el que trabajaba, un hombre lo observaba de manera asechadora, otro sujeto se sentaba a su lado y susurraba.

-Él es Ryugazaki Rei, es el chico de quien Gou está enamorada.-

-¿Jum… en serio?-

-Sí, pero tal parece el muchacho no está interesado.- El investigador de Ken daba una hoja a su contratista para que la leyera al mismo tiempo que explicaba.- A él le interesa un joven llamado Nagisa… Hazuki…- ken bebía de una tacita de café, cuando escucho aquel apellido, él se atraganto y grito.

-¿Ha-zuki?-

-Sí, es el último hijo de la acaudalada familia Hazuki… fueron compañeros con Rei en la secundaria de Iwatobi y formaron parte del equipo de Natación de esta escuela.- Ken observaba con asombro aquella fotografía del rubito, sus orbes rubí brillaron al ver a ese chico y pensar para sí mismo sin prestar ninguna atención a las palabras de su investigador.

_-"Se parece mucho a ti Hirokawa…"-_

Ken se puso en pie dejando con la palabra en la boca a su investigador quien al notar que su jefe se iba, se apresuró a juntar los papeles, descubriendo que la fotografía del joven rubio no estaba en estos, observo con sospechas a Ken, este ya partía y se perdía entre la gente sin darle ninguna orden, su rostro se tornó demasiado confuso y susurro llevando una mano a su barbilla.-¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera?- De nuevo a cuenta él se ponía de pie sin hacer más caso a su objetivo se retiro

Ryugazaki analizo esa sospechosa situación, estaba pensativo tratando de recordar quien era ese hombre, ya lo había visto antes pero no recordaba el lugar ni el momento a su lado un compañero de trabajo se acercó y susurro.

-Rayos se fueron y no me dejaron propina.-

-Si…- Respondió Rei sin cuidado, regresando a trabajar.

Mientras tanto, un poco lejos de ahí, Ken tomaba su teléfono y exponía.- ¿Están todos reunidos?-

-Si…-

-Bien, este es el plan.- Expuso, para iniciar a hablar mientras entraba a un auto de último modelo.

*S~&amp;~R*

Tokio Japón…

Los preparativos para la fiesta anual en la empresa Matsuoka estaban siguiendo su rumbo con suma calma. Lori y Russel ya estaban cómodos en la oficina principal de aquel edificio empresarial y ambos apenas llegaron al país se sintieron emocionados, al estar en un lugar nuevo y en donde estaría su querido chico Rin, ambos podían sentir la satisfacción por formar parte de una de las mejores situaciones que el joven y sus familia vivirían, por lo tanto ambos decidieron aprender a hablar Japonés, era lo menos que podían hacer por ellos.

Estaban muy entretenidos cuando Toraichi llego a la oficina acompañado de sus abogados y algunos socios de la empresa, los más confiables y los cuales se impresionaron al enterarse que era el desaparecido hijo menor de Matsuoka, ellos hablaba apresurados, discutían acerca de un tema en especial, las acciones de su hermano mayor.

-Matsuoka-san, sabemos que es su hermano y comprendemos que no quiero actuar judicialmente contra él, pero… Ken ha hecho lo imposible para que esta empresa se venda por partes sin el consentimiento de ninguno de los asociados.- Expresaba uno de los asociados observando con enfado al peli caoba.- Su hermano debe de enfrentar a la justicia, por su culpa varias familias y socios interpusieron una demanda millonaria contra la empresa.-

-Demanda que ya hemos solucionado con mi grupo de abogados, señores.- Exponía Toraichi.- Mi padre, tenía razón, esto es el legado de nuestra familia y es la mejor de las herencia que pudo dejarme, prometí que llevaría esta empresa para que emerja de las situaciones que han sucedido y se está haciendo.- Expreso, descubriendo un sinfín de cuadros a los costados de la oficina mostrando la nueva estrategia publicitaria de Matsuoka.- Gracias a nuestro equipo de mercadeo y publicidad ya la marca de ropa se está moviendo y los nuevos diseños para este año están generando ganancias, están contando con nosotros de nuevo eso quiere decir que no es momento para un escándalo…-

-¡Pero!-

-Deben entender que si hago una denuncia en contra de mi hermano, los medios se volverán locos y botaran todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho a paso acelerado estos pocos meses.-

-Si tiene razón…-

-Señores les prometo que para fin de año, tendrán A MI HERMANO RINDIENDO CUENTAS CON LA AUTORIDAD.-

-En eso quedamos entonces.- Dijeron aquellos y salieron de aquella enorme oficina haciendo reverencia, mientras que Toraichi dirigía su mirad a la pareja a la cual dijo.

-Lo siento, gajes de trabajo.-

-No tiene por qué disculparse.-

-Estamos agradecidos de que este contando con nosotros.-

Toraichi se sorprendió, ambos iniciaban a hablar un fluido japonés cosa que celebro diciendo.-¡Vaya! ¡Esto merece un brindis!-

La pareja reía y también lo hacia Matsuoka quien, expresaba.

-Tengo… Algo para ustedes.-

-¿Qué será?- Cuestiono en ingles Russel.

Toraichi saco de entre sus finos trajes un sobre de color amarillo y al abrirlo deslizo su contenido por un borde.- Miren…- Expuso para mostrar las fotos actuales de Rin.

-¡Oh por dios!-Grito con emoción Lori

-Rin.- Menciono con asombro el castaño impactado.- Esta enorme.-

-Ja, ja, ja, si… tal parece mi hijo lo está llevando bien.-

-Ya quiero verlo, abrazarlo, awww Rin.- Gritada Lori con los ojos acuosos.-¡Felicidades Toraichi!-

-Gracias.- recibió abrazos de ambos, la verdad es que ya quería ver a su hijo, a su querida Gou y a su esposa, deseaba que la semana se fuera rápido y a si por fin encontrarse con ellos, estaba 100% seguro que sería una enorme sorpresa, él estaba simplemente ansiosos, quería abrazar a su hijo como nunca lo hizo. Con estos pensamientos se quedó escuchando los halagos que le daban a sus hijos, pues también había llevado fotos de Kou y de su ex esposa Ren a la cual observaba con seriedad en aquellas fotos pues.-_"Tu yo debemos hablar Ren…"-_

*S~&amp;~R*

Al día siguiente hogar de Haruka Nanase…

Makoto había tenido que cancelar la cena con sus padres, pues Rin y compañía habían invadido la casa de su novio, la cual ahora mismo era un total caos, Nagisa estaba contento ante estar al frente de las dos tripas de sus amigos y a los cuales molestaba con comentarios como **"Están enormes" "en lugar de nadar flotaran"** Rin y Haru decidieron acallar al rubio con dulces cosa que Makoto no consintió y mejor prefirió darle una raja de apio, pues el tratamiento de Hazuki debía de tener una dieta estricta fuera de dulces o de alimentos que afectaran al metabolismo de su cuerpo.

Finalmente luego de que todo se calmara un poco, Rin exponía.

-¿En dónde rayos esta Rei?-

-No lo sé Rin-chan, dijo que vendría en una hora pero ya se tardó.-Respondía Hazuki mirando con horror aquella rama de apio.

-¿Qué lo habrá atrasado?- Cuestiono Makoto muy abrumado.

Yamazaki y Haru se encontraban silenciosos, uno se encontraba cruzado de brazos junto a la puerta del patio y el otro comiendo, uno de los muchos antojos que sus fabulosos trillizos le demandaban, después de un rato más alrededor de unos 20 minutos el timbre sonaba, Makoto se levanto fue en dirección de la puerta frontal, en donde estaba un Ryugazaki agitado y cansado.

-Rei, por fin lle…- Makoto se silenció al notar el estado de ese chico, tenía unas ojeras de tamaño industrial, parecía delgado y a leguas se notaba extremadamente cansando.-¿Rei estas bien?-

-Hola, Makoto-senpai.-

El chico de gafas se rasco parte de su cabeza y susurro.

-Qué vergüenza he llegado terriblemente tarde, perdón, yo de verdad lo lamento.-

-No, no está bien pasa adelante.- Al solo dar un paso, Rei fue azotado al piso por su Hazuki.

-¡REI-CHAN!- Grito para abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, y la verdad así era, Rei apenas y tenía tiempo para ir a verlo, incluso ahora tuvo que salir corriendo del trabajo había pedido permiso para reunirse con sus amigos.

-Nagisa-san…- Decía el de gafas siendo besado estrujado y recibiendo las lágrimas en su rostro de su rubio, luego de ese lindo reencuentro finalmente ya estaban en la sala reunidos, Rei suspiraba hondo y hacia reverencia.

Lamento llegar tan tarde, tuve una clase que…-

-No importa, ya estás aquí.- Cortaba Rin, observando con rostro preocupado a sus amigos.- La razón por las que lo reuní, es porque necesito que me ayuden con Gou.-

-¿Qué le pasa a Gou-san?- Cuestionaba inquieto Makoto, mientras los demás chicos prestaban entera atención a Matsuoka.

El de mirada rubí agacho su vista y susurro de manera grave y seria.- Gou, esta comportándose de manera extraña, llega tarde a casa o a veces de madrugada, está fumando y tomando alcohol ya no la reconozco… mi hermana ya no es quien era.- El ambiente se tornó tenso en la sala de estar, todos estaban muy consternados, honestamente no entendían por qué el carácter y la personalidad de la chica habían cambiado.

-¿Rin, has hablado con ella?-

Matsuoka solo respiro hondo y respondió.- Si Makoto, pero terminamos discutiendo siempre…. La verdad es que ya no sabemos qué hacer con ella.-

-Cielos.-

Rei estaba muy serio pensativo y analítico, rápidamente él dijo.- Rin-san, ¿Usted cree que ella tenga algún problema?- Rin rodo los ojos y arrugo las cejas en enfado, Makoto, Haru y Nagisa incluso Sousuke observaron al de gafas quien solo las acomodo y cuestiono.-¿Por qué me miran así?-

-Rei-baka, te dije que solucionaras el problema con Gou-san no que lo empeoraras.-Reclamo Nagisa.

-Eh, pero yo… fui sincero con ella, incluso Rin-san sabe que…-

-Rei, debes hacerte responsable.- Expuso Haruka.

-Haru, tiene razón tu eres el único que puede resolver lo que le ocurre a Gou-san.-

-Y si no lo arreglas, te romperé toda la cara, es horrible ver a Gou así.- Agregaba Sousuke, Rei tragaba grueso y elevaba sus manos en señal de rendición, entonces Rin por detrás agregaba.

-Rei…. Debes ayudarla.-

Ryugazaki asintió de manera acelerada, el peli azul decidió y prometió que trataría de hablar con ella, aunque ahora era difícil encontrarla debía hacerlo, y el único día libre que tenía para eso, era el de la fiesta anual de la empresa, rin y los otros se pusieron de acuerdo, convencieron a Nagisa de permitir que Rei fuera con Gou a la fiesta y que este le invitara lo más pronto posible. A costa de enfados y pucheros que solucionaron con dulces, Nagisa accedió y prometió no meterse en esa "Cita" de Gou y su chico.

Luego de que por fin estuvieron todos de acuerdo, la velada continuó, Rei muerto de cansancio sucumbió ante el sueño a eso de las 12 de la media noche, mientras que los demás chicos.

-¿Nagisa, tu sabes por qué Rei esta tan cansado?-

-Bueno, casi no lo he visto mucho… él no ha tenido tiempo para mi estos días, pero si hemos hablado por teléfono y dice que tiene muchas materias por eso él no tiene tiempo…- El rubio hizo una pausa.- Esta obsesionado con la idea de que mi padre lo acepte por ser un profesional y está estudiando duramente medicina.-

-Mmm.- Yamazaki pensaba apreciando a Ryugazaki.

-No, creo que sea solo estudio.-

-Nanase, tiene razón.- Susurro Sousuke.- El estudio no te deja tan débil, él debe de estar haciendo otra cosa aparte de eso…-

-¿Pero qué será?- Cuestionaba Makoto.

-Humg, rayos.-

-¡Que sucede!- Gritaron todos al notar que Rin se quejaba y tocaba su espalda, incluso Haruka estaba con los ojos abiertos y alertas enormes.

-Ahg, nada, estos dos, se quejan, quieren algo dulce.-

-¡Toma Rin-chan te doy de mis galletas de coco!- Expuso Nagisa muy animado.

-¿Coco?- Cuestiono con una expresión de asco tremenda, pero después de oler y ver ese trozo de galleta con una suave almohadilla de mashmellow sobre esta y coco rallado, él se saboreó y lo tomo para comer expresado.-¡AY QUE RICO!-

-Oye, no te los comas todos, déjame.-

-Tú tienes prohibido el dulce Nagisa.- Gruñía el tiburón, mientras esos dos peleaban, Makoto, Yamazaki y Haru suspiraban aliviados.

Rin noto aquello y cuestiono.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creímos que estabas de parto.- Respondió seco y directo Haruka.

¿Eh? ¡Pero si para eso falta mucho!-

-Si bueno Rin es que te ves como que ya vas a reventar.-

Matsuoka sujeto sus mejillas y las estiro con ganas mientras gruñía.-Dices otra tontería así y te arranco los cachetes, Nagisa.-

Nagisa solo lloraba decía.-Duele, dueleeeee.- Makoto, Harua y Yamazaki reían con ganas, mientras que cierto Ryugazaki estaba en la quinta nube ni siquiera esos ruidos y las risas locas de sus amigos lo despertaron.

*S~&amp;~R*

Día siguiente… Casa de Yamazaki…

Gou ya se alistaba para salir, como en todas las ocasiones ella se colocaba una falda la más corta que tuviera una camisa algo escotada y al menos Ren agradeció a que estuviera haciendo frio, su hija llevaba medias negras y una chaqueta al estilo chaleco, ella si había logrado gastar su propio dinero que fue liberado de las cuentas de la familia en ropa demasiado llamativa y vulgar, bebidas y todo lo malo que hacía con ese grupo de amigos.

La pelirroja ya estaba lista para irse, peor justo antes de que ella saliera de la habitación su madre logro detenerla en la puerta y expresar.- Kou hija, ¿a dónde vas?-

-No te importa madre.-

-Pero…-

-Escucha ya te dije que no pienso pasar un rato más en esta casa compartiendo con un enfermo como lo es tu hijo y su estúpido amigo.-

-Mi vida, si Sousuke a sido siempre tu amigo y Rin no está enfermo, él…-

-Por favor mamá abre los ojos, es un degenerando asqueroso que tendrá dos hijos enfermos como él.- Ren no pudo evitar el darle una tremenda bofetada y gritarle.

-Ya me colmaste la paciencia.-

-¡Pues qué bueno!- Grito la chica, para empujarla y apartarla de la puerta ante la mirada más incrédula de su propia madre quien la siguió gradas abajo, al llegar a la sala y mientras su hija se colocaba las botas la mayor gritaba.

-Kou si cruzas esa puerta, no vuelvas, ¡ENTENDISTE!-

-Claro Ren, como tú digas.-

-Kou.- Gritaba la mujer, notando como a la joven le importaba una real nada lo que dijera, su hija se retiraba sin hacerle caso, ella salió y al hacerlo se perdió por los callejones, se aseguró de llevar con ella lo más importante lo cual era, su celular y su billetera, con eso era más que suficiente a lo mejor sus nuevos amigos le darían un lugar a donde irse y se encargaría de sí misma.

Sin embargo…

Había llegado a la primera casa de uno de sus nuevos amigos, el cual no le hizo ningún caso, incluso le cerró la puerta en la cara ella se extrañó, ¿Por qué había cambiado? Continúo su camino, mientras dentro de la casa de su amigo, el sonido de un arma se escuchaba, los familiares de ese chico estaban siendo amenazados, por uno de los sujetos que estaban con Ken y quien se acercaba al muchacho diciendo.

-Bien hecho muchacho, ahora asegúrate de que ninguno de tus escorias se acerque más a esa chica ¿entendiste?-

-Así será… ahora váyase y déjenos tranquilos, nadie le hablara más a Matsuoka Gou.-

-Bien, porque si lo hacen sabes a lo que se atienen.- Aquel sujeto abrió la puerta y al salir de aquella casa marco a su líder susurrando.-Oye viejo, ya está hecho tu quería muchacha ya está sola en este mundo sin ningún maldito amigo.- Cortaba la llamada para perderse por los callejones de aquella pequeña ciudad.

*S~&amp;~R*

En tanto Gou no tenía a donde ir, tal parecía las duras y sabias palabras de su madre eran ciertas, las únicas personas que podían velar siempre por ella eran su familia y amigos más cercanos, a sus pensamientos llego el recuerdo de los chicos de Iwatobi, aun podía sentir el olor a cloro y los gritos de emoción en las competencias y Rei… Ryugazaki y también recordaba muy firmemente a Nagisa y el enojo regresaba.

Pero después de todo aquel montón de sentimientos, ella decidió que lo mejor era aceptar las cosas tal como eran, o quizás no…

_**-¿En qué puedo servirle?- **_

Aquella voz fue demasiado familiar y reconocible para la joven de cabellos rojos y mirada rubí la cual sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta el centro de Iwaki y se había topado con un restaurant, al darse cuenta de que sus oídos y corazón no la engañaban se enteró que a su frente se encontraba Rei, llevaba puesto un uniforme, pantalón negro, chaleco negro y una camisa blanca además de un delantal negro largo, que llegaba hasta muy debajo de sus rodillas, un lindo corbatín negro se apreciaba en su cuello y sus cabellos muy bien arreglados pues estaba en su trabajo, Matsuoka rápidamente al notar que Ryugazaki elevaba la mirada y la logro verla, ella se quedó congelada.

-¡Enseguida traigo su orden!- Expuso apresurado el joven de gafas, para apresurarse a llegar a la pelirroja y llamarle.-¡Gou-san!-

-Ry-Ryugazaki-kun.-

-Gou-san, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Pues, apresurada, nos vemos después.-

En cuanto dio un paso el sonido de una tripa pidiendo comida se hizo audible Gou chasqueo la lengua había pasado casi todo el día sin alimentarse y su estómago le pasaba la factura causando ese abominable sonido, Rei sonrió amable y dijo.- Ven Gou-san, siéntate, yo invito.-

-¿Es… está bien hacerlo?-

-Claro, vamos.- Dijo el otro tomando su mano y haciéndola acercarse a una mesa de dos puestos, para que aquella se sentara en la silla que amablemente Ryugazaki había jalado para que se acomodara y acercado como todo un caballero, ella se acomodó y observo al chico hacia arriba diciendo.

-Qué pena.-

-Vamos, no hay problema, eres mi amiga… además dentro de poco me dan mi descanso, dime que quieres comer.-

-Mmm.- Analizo el restaurante, de comida italiana y con la vergüenza en todo su rostro susurro.

-Pasta Alfredo.-

-Como quieras.- Dijo para apuntar y salir haciendo una reverencia y diciendo.-¿Quieres agua, te, o refresco?-

-Eh…-

-Refresco…- Dijo el otro para dedicarle una mirada tierna y salir de ahí apresurado, Gou se quedó ahí pensativa, era cosa del destino haberse topado con el joven después de sentir todo aquello en su pecho, se sentía terrible, había obrado mal y había gritado a su madre fue horrible volver a esos recuerdos, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que un hombre la observaba desde otra mesa, un hombre que ella conocía y que se cubrió con el menú y recibía a uno de los matones en conjunto de su investigador.

-Mejor no pudieron salir las cosas señor.- Decía el investigador, bebiendo agua de un vaso lleno de hielo.

-Si…-

-Oye que sitio tan refinado, ¿Me compraras algo?-

-No, idiota.- Gruño Ken para observar al maleante y decirle.-¿Tu eres, Kai cierto?

-A si es anciano.-

-Bueno mira bien a esos dos.- Dijo señalando a lo lejos a Rei quien depositaba el platillo en la mesa de Gou la joven sonreía ilusionada.

-¿Qué pasa con esa pareja de enamoraditos?-

-Dentro de unos días se realizara una fiesta y estoy más que seguro que esos dos irán juntos, necesito que los secuestren y cuando ya los tengamos Rin estará en mis manos.-

-¿Quién es Rin?-

-Ya sabrás, haz lo que te digo Kai.-

\- Okey, bueno, me largo este lugar apesta a perfume caro.-

Largo de aquí, igualado.- Gruño Ken, viéndole partir, mientras que el hombre a su lado expresaba.

-¿Esperando a que aparezca Hazuki?-

Ken se sorprendió enseguida arrugo las cejas en enfado y sujeto a su contraparte del cuello y susurro iracundo.-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS INSINUANDO!-

-Llamara la atención de los presentes y la chica podría verlo.-

-Infeliz ¿me estas investigando?- Cuestionaba Ken soltándolo y sacando su billetera se puso en pie para abandonar el lugar siendo seguido por el otro quien expreso.

-Creo que ya he aprendido mucho de usted y de sus artimañas.- ya que estaban en un callejón solos y a oscuras, Ken sujeto a aquel hombre de la gabardina y lo estado a la pared gruñendo.

-¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decime?-

-Que, se su secreto y que si no está dispuesto a ser descubierto, entonces tendrá que darme la mitad de las acciones que le den por el secuestro de Rin Matsuoka.-

-Vaya… cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos dice el dicho.-

-Y también hay otro que die: Ladrón que roba a ladrón…- Ken le soltó y susurro.

-Eres un sujeto con demasiada información.-

-Es su culpa por obligarme a investigar más de lo necesario.-

-Jum.- Respingo el otro agregando.- ¿Crees que me afectara eso?-

-Bueno, si no logro negociar con usted negociare con Hazuki Hirokawa, a lo mejor él pueda darme el dinero necesario para ocultar la verdadera verdad del origen de Nagisa Hazuki.- Ken rechino los dientes sus orbes rubí brillaron llenas de enfado, ese tipo había descubierto un terrible secreto que por años ni si quiera el mismo sabia.

-Entonces es verdad, Nagisa es mi hijo.-

-Pues, un examen de ADN podría darnos una respuesta más clara, ya que he investigado a la familia Hazuki y todas sus hijas son muy parecidas a la pareja, en cambio Nagisa él tiene algo diferente, sus ojos, nadie ni la familia Hazuki tiene esos ojos rubís… además, esta el reporte del hospital luego de que Hirokawa Hazuki fuera violado y extrañamente no levanto una denuncia-

-Infeliz.-

-¿Sera verdad que este extraño síndrome, viene desde hace mucho tiempo y usted, le hizo algo a ese tal Hirokawa?-

-Deja de hacer hipótesis, quieres saber la verdad te la diré.- Gruño Ken, llevándolo en dirección del auto en el cual se revelaría un enorme secreto que nadie esperaba.

En cuanto a Rei y a Gou…

Ellos platicaban, los 15 minutos de descanso que le daban a Ryugazaki, el de gafas era observado con atención por la joven de mirada rubí y la cual se dio cuenta del cambio del que tenía al frente, parecía extremadamente cansando entonces ella no pudo contener las ganas de preguntar.

-¿Ryugazaki-kun, te ves cansado, que sucede?-

-Pues… a usted no le puedo mentir es mi amiga, pero eso lo hablaremos cuando haya tiempo, por ahora solo puedo decirle, que estoy estudiando y trabajando a la vez, el horario es extenuante y duro, pero valdrá la pena.- Respondió con calma para observar a la joven con las cejas relajadas y cuestionar.-¿Y usted como esta?-

-Pues…-

-Me han llegado rumores que no está bien… y temo que sea por culpa mía.-

Gou negó la vista al frente, estaba lastimada, Rei elevo su mano y le obligo a verle, sus cejas estaban curveadas en preocupación cuando dijo.- Una señorita como usted no debería de sufrir por alguien como yo.-

-Yo te quiero, Ryugazaki-kun.-

-Sí, lo se… yo también la quiero, pero no como usted lo desea…- El de gafas suspiro hondo y susurro.- Vamos a hablar y para eso me gustaría acompañarla a la fiesta anual de la empresa.- Matsuoka observo con impacto a Rei, ¿Cómo sabia el de esa fiesta estaba impresionada?

-Rin te lo dijo.-

-Si, en parte…-

-¿Él te está obligando?-

-Obligar es una palabra muy mala, podría decirse que me pidió amablemente que fuera con usted.- Gou sonrió y susurro.-

Eres tan tranquilo y efímero para hablar, por eso me gustas.-

-E…Gou-san.-

-Si ya se…- Refuto la chica para ponerse en pie y expresar.-Lo siento Rei pero creo que no iré, si no salió de ti no deseo ir.-

-Gou-san, pero yo quiero si quiero ir con usted y que aclaremos todo, además quiero contarle algunas cosas… quiero que además de ser una ex compañera de clases sea mi amiga… necesito hablar con alguien, contarle mis penas mis tristezas y demás.-

-Ryugazaki-kun.-

-¿Qué dice vendrá conmigo?-

-Pu-pues…- La chica no lo pensó mucho y asintió.

_**-¡Ryugazaki!-**_ Gritaba el manager del restaurante.

-¡Ahora voy!-Respondió el otro, poniéndose en pie y tomando los platos.- Por favor mientras tanto, necesito que se cuide… no es lindo verla con ojeras y fumando, además… su madre y Rin-san están preocupados por usted. Todos lo estamos incluso Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai... Yamazaki-san todos… inclusive Nagisa-san-

-…- La chica se sintió fuera de lugar y realmente apenada.

-Debo regresar al trabajo.- Dijo aquel.- Por favor, cuídese mucho y hasta entonces Gou-san.- Rei se apartó llevando los platos y regresando al trabajo, ella se quedó un poco más, pero después de un momento decidió regresar a casa, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

*S~&amp;~R*

El gran día había llegado.

En casa de los Yamazaki, Ren se alistaba estaba nerviosa y muy emocionada también conocería a las personas las cuales habían sido tan amables en liberar el dinero de la familia y dejarles tener una parte de aquel legado, estaba decidida a darles las infinitas gracias, Sakura estaba también emocionada, pues Ren había cambiado e incluso le había pedido el ayudarle con sus arreglos, la señora Yamazaki le había echo un hermoso moño y sus cabellos cania con calma por sus delgados hombros, un vestido de gala hermoso de color blanco se apreció en su delgado cuerpo, unos guantes negros y un lindo collar en su cuello adornaban a su persona.

Eran eso de las 4 de la tarde y tardarían un poco en llegar de la estación del tren bala que los llevaría en menos de dos horas para llegar a tiempo al centro de Tokio.

Ante tanta prisa, la mujer gritaba.

-¡Rin date prisa!- Ella caminaba de un lado a otro su hijo no bajaba, estaba tardando más de lo esperado, en cuanto a Gou ella ya estaba lista estaba con un lindo vestido de color fucsia, sus cabellos sueltos y un poco ondulados y unos guantes de color morado, combinaban perfecto con su vestido, ella corría a la salida diciendo.

-¡Madre te alcanzo en la estación!-

-¡PERO!-

-Iré por Ryugazaki-kun!-

-Pero hija.- Ella salió sin escuchar a su madre, mientras que arriba en las gradas Rin bajaba y decía.

\- No pienso ir.-

-¡COMO QUE NO IRAS!-

-NO QUEIRO IR…-

-POR DIOS Rin.- Gritaba furiosa su madre, notando como Yamazaki se aparecía con un traje de etiqueta negro con un saco verde olivo en su pecho y un saco negro, se miraba precioso.

-Hijo cuanta elegancia.-

-Gracias viejo.- Decía el otro, mientras Sakura se le colgaba en el hombro y susurraba.

-Mi hijo parece modelo kyahhhhhhhhh.-

-Y yo parezco piñata, no, no, nooooo REN NO IRE.-

-Por dios hijo.-

-Oye, es que esto se ve horrible.- Decía presentándose con un traje blanco, la verdad si se miraba raro, por cierta pansita, Rin estaba con un tic en el ojo y decía.-

No, no me niego a ir así.-

-Y entonces que quieres una bata.-

-Suena interesante.-

-Ya no seas ridículo hijo, te ves bien así.-

-QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- Grito eufórico, mientras el taxi tocaba el claxon afuera.

-Hijo no hay tiempo, ya debemos irnos.-

-PE-PERO.-

-Descuida yo te respaldo.- Exponía Sousuke, mientras que su padre decia.

-No olviden los abrigos.-

-Gracias padre.-

-Diviértanse.-

-Hai.- Los tres por fin salieron antes de que Rin pudiera escaparse, se metieron al taxi y sin perder tiempo alguno se apresuraron a ir directamente a la estación…

*S~&amp;~R*

En cuanto a Gou…

Ella estaba llegando al lugar de encuentro, ya estaba acercándose cuando logro ver a Rei, de pie esperándole, el llevaba un traje de etiqueta también, su corazón juvenil salto emocionado y palpitaba con locura, estaba dispuesta a pasar una noche inolvidable al lado del chico de gafas aunque estaba más que segura que ese noche debía de olvidarse de él, pues había analizado las cosas y probablemente Ryugazaki quería aclarar todo. Matsuoka estaba decidida a dejarle el camino libre con Nagisa, ella debía de seguir su vida y apoyar a su hermano y queridos amigos.

-¡Ryugazaki-kun!- grito ella llegando a por fin a su cercanía, Rei sudaba y en cuanto la visualizo grito sin esperar nada.

-1GOU-SAN NO SE ACERQUE CORRA HUYA.-

-¡Eh!- La joven se detuvo al notar que un hombre de vestimentas negras se aparecía tras del de cabellos azules y al cual lo golpeaba ferozmente en la cabeza, sin duda alguna la chica intento correr, pero ya fue tarde la estaban rodeando.

-Mira que niña, más linda.-

-Es una pena que no vayas a tu fiesta.-

El rostro lleno de pánico se apreció en su rostro, de la nada ya estaban cubriendo su cara con una bolsa de tela negra, a ambos los lanzaron a dentro de un auto que llego al lugar y que arranco con prisa, al momento en que no hubo nadie una de las vecinas de Haru había visto aquello, reconoció al joven Ryugazaki y con prisa llegó a su casa para llamarle.

*S~&amp;~R*

En la estación, el tren bala este ya estaba listo para partir, Ren observaba en dirección de las gradas que daban hacia la plataforma y su hija no estaba, uno de los organizadores que se había encargado de ir a traer a la familia Matsuoka los estaba esperando, con un poco de prisa el piloto del tren se presentó al lado de este y susurro algo en el oído, causando que el joven se acercara a los tres y aclarara su garganta diciendo.

-Señora, no podemos esperar más, los pasajeros están inquietos.-

-Pero, mi hija aun no llega, Rin…- Llamo mirando a su hijo.

El peli rojo marcaba una y otra vez, el número de Ryugazaki y no respondían en ningún momento, Sousuke también le ayudaba marcándole a Gou.-Esto no me está gustando.- Susurraba serio Yamazaki observando a su chico de reojo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Lo mejor es que tu madre y tu vayan, yo iré a buscarlos.-

-Sousuke.- Llamo Rin evitándole el irse.- No, espera tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.-

-Señora Matsuoka.-

-Mama…-

La mujer no sabía qué hacer, Rin estaba más que seguro que ella se iría con aquel hombre, pero la angustia invadió el corazón de la castaña la cual dijo.- Señor, lo siento, pero no puedo irme sin mi hija.-

-Entiendo.- El observo al capitán le hizo señales y expreso.- Permítame comunicarme con mis superiores.-

-Si correcto, nosotros nos retiramos gracias y perdone.- Ren y los otros dos chicos se disponían a retirarse cuando escucharon.

-¡Rin!- Makoto y Nagisa corrían acelerados, se posaron al frente de aquellos cuatro sujetos mientras el tres se iba aprisa, el de mirada rubí presto atención a ellos y cuestiono.

-¿Makoto, Nagisa, que pasa?-

-Es Gou.- Respondía Tachibana a penas y con el aliento atareado.

Nagisa se arrojó a los brazos de Rin y grito angustiado.- Secuestraron a Gou y a Rei.-

-¡QUE!- Gritaron tanto la madre como los chicos, de manera apresurada ellos se dispusieron a regresar a casa, mientras aquel muchacho había escuchado todo y marcaba acelerado el número de celular de los organizadores del evento en la empresa. Raudamente uno de ellos respondió y entonces.

_**-¿Jake en donde estás?, el señor está esperando por su familia, tenían que haber llegado hace una hora.-**_

-Surgió algo.- Corto Jake a las palabras de su superior observando a todos lados para susurrar.- Dile al señor, Matsuoka que debe venir de inmediato a Iwaki.-

_**-¿Qué y para qué?-**_

-Su, hija ha sido secuestrada.-

El silencio se hizo presente en la línea, el llamado Jake quedo solo en la estación esperando órdenes, mientras que los otros.

Ren estaba llorando ya, Nagisa le tranquilizaba diciendo.- Señora Matsuoka, no se preocupe, Rei-chan esta con ella, él… es muy inteligente no dejara que nada malo le pase.- Aunque trataba de calmar a Ren el mismo no podía con su pánico interior, Rin en cambio cuestionaba a Makoto.

-¿Pero cómo se enteraron?-

-Una vecina de Haru, vio todo, Gou y Rei se encontrarían camino a la terminal y ella estaba transitando por ese lugar ese momento, reconoció a Rei y fue cuando nos dijo como ocurrió todo.-

-Cielos.- Expresaba Yamazaki.-

-Pero, ¿Quién fue quien podría ser capaz de secuestrar a Gou?- Cuestionaba incrédulo el tiburón.

-Solo hay una persona la cual quiere lastimarnos.- Rin observo a su chico quien le miraba con seriedad y determinación, enseguida todos se quedaron un poco dudosos, pero de la nada el nombre del principal sospechoso fue mencionado por Haru. Él se había quedado en la parte alta de las gradas, no iba a ser capaz de corretear esas gradas sin caerse.

-Haru.- Expuso Rin, mientras Ren.

-¿Ustedes creen que Ken, él…?- Cuestionaba la única mujer presente.

-Madre tu no conoces a ese hombre, has vivido engañada por mucho tiempo.-

-¿Pero de que hablas, Ken no sería capaz?-

-Señora, Ken llego hace unos meses antes de que usted llegara a quedarse a vivir con nosotros, y quería llevarse a Rin.-

-¿Llevárselo… pero?-

-Madre abre los ojos, ese hombre de seguro ya no tiene nada de dinero y ahora que estas volviendo a ser rica quiere quitarte lo que tanto trabajo le ha costado a la familia.-

-Por eso mismo no puedo creerte él es familia.-

-Por dios madre.- Gruñía el tiburón, sintiendo un dolor en su bajo vientre que le causo sostenerse de la pared, Sousuke se dio cuenta de eso y susurro.

-Rin cálmate.-

-Pero…-

-Tranquilícense todos.- Inquiero Makoto.- Lo principal ahora es ir a casa y esperar a que alguien se comunique con usted señora Matsuoka.-

-Tienes razón.- El grupo se movía, mientras Sousuke y Haru se observaban con atención y detenimiento al pelirrojo a quien cuestionaron.

-¿Rin estas bien?-

-Sí, enseguida los alcanzo.-

-No puedes quedarte solo.-

-Lo se Sousuke, solo necesito hacer una llamada.- Yamazaki no se movió de su puesto, en más sujeto su mano y susurro.

-Rin…-

-Estoy bien, por favor, solo llamare a Sato, para saber si todo está bien con Kisumi y si no han visto nada raro.-

-Está bien…-

Ya estaba solo, el analizaba todo a su alrededor estaba furioso ¿Cómo era capaz ese sujeto de arrebatarle a su hermana? Sin mediar palabra y sin perder tiempo el tomo el celular y marco ese número que por años jamás en le vida había intentado llamar, solo lo tenía registrado por cortesía y para que su madre dejara de molestarle; espero unos cuantos tonos cuando de pronto.

_**-Hola Rin…-**_

-Ken… maldito.-

_**-¿Oh creo que ya te diste cuenta de que tu hermana y tu amigo están visitándome, cierto?-**_

-¿Entonces si fuiste tú?-

_**-Eres muy bueno deduciendo claro que fui yo.-**_

-Infeliz.-

_**-Por qué susurras, ¿Acaso no quieres que nadie se entere?-**_

-No es necesario, tu problema sabemos que es conmigo.-

_**-Claro infeliz, tu miserable, convenciste a Ren para que me sacara del consejo de la empresa y arrebataste el dinero de mis acciones.-**_

-Eso no es cierto.-

_**-¿Entonces como rayos explicas que la empresa está moviéndose ahora?-**_

-Yo nos, se suponía que ahora iríamos a ver el nuevo comprador…- Rin cerro fuerte los ojos, ese dolor molesto regresaba.- Entrégame a Gou y a Rei…-

_**-Claro, claro, lo hare, pero con una simple y sencilla condición, entrégate tú mismo.-**_

-Yo…-Estaba a punto de responder que sí, pero no debía de pensar solo en él, entonces dudo.

_**-Vamos Rin, o quieres una prueba de lo infeliz que puedo ser.-**_

-No te atrevas.- El sonido de alguien gritando se incrementó en la línea, ese era Rei, los ojos de Matsuoka se agrandaron y mirando a lo lejos a los chicos el susurro.- No sigas, no le hagas daño.-

_**-Claro que no, solo era algo para asustarte… dile Gou querida.**_

_**-Nii-san…-**_

-Gou…-

_**-No lo hagas, estamos bien…-**_

-Shhh, eso no es lo que habíamos platicado cariño.-

Las lágrimas salían por sus ojos y la locura se concentró en su pecho, su hermana, el no deseaba perder a nadie más de su familia mucho menos a su amigo, entonces trago grueso y expuso.- Escúchame Ken…-

_**-Oh si dime.-**_

-¿Qué me garantiza que vas a liberarlos cuando me entregue?-

_**-Pues… nada, pero si no los quieres en pedazos tú dime en que confías.-**_

-Miserable…-

_**-Espera mi llamada, pon atención a lo que diré y no te equivoques dile a tu mami que le llamero en una hora.-**_

-Maldito.- La llamada se cerró y con él las esperanzas de Matsuoka, definitivamente esto no estaba para nada bien…

*S~&amp;~R*

Lugar en donde estaban Gou y Rei…

Los habían arrojado al sótano, de una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, Gou cayó al piso y junto a ella el cuerpo maltratado de Ryugazaki quien, había sido valiente y había recibido todo tipo de castigos que serían dirigidos a la joven chica, la cual como pudo, libero una de sus manos de los amarres de en su espalda y se acercó al de mirada violeta quien estaba inconsciente.

-Rei, despierta.- El otro no se movía, pero si respiraba, lo abrazaba, se abrazaba a él llorando, y observando todo a su alrededor con tremendo susto, había tierra en el piso y la humedad y el frio le calaron los huesos, la chica se abrazó más a aquel a quien recostó en el piso y con cuidado y trato de buscar una salida. Pero era completamente imposible salir de ahí.

Continuara…

**Holiiii okey no HOLA!**

**Como están espero les haya gustado el capítulo n_n y la reconciliación de nuestro Kisu y su Sei (sexo al fin yeahhh) y bueno las cosas se pondrán angustiosas en el que viene así que agárrense lol espero no les haya molestado los errores ortográfico y prometo no tardarme demasiado lo lamento mucho en serio nos vemos en los revies!**

**Saludos enormes y feliz año nuevo!**


	17. Chapter 17 trampa peligro fiesta anual

**Hola!**

**Antrs que nada quiero darles las gracias a las chicas que esperan mis actualizaciones n_n y a las chicas de AVANT REBORN una vez más esperen plisss! **

**Otra cosa: El asunto de GOU O KO… Bueno quería hacerlo como el anime en el cual nunca supe si era KOU o si era Gou por eso la discordancia pero ahora que ya sé que es KOU dejare KOU de aquí en adelante lol!**

**En fin chicas y chicos les dejo el capítulo espero les agrade besos y abrazos y un saludo a mi grupo de locas Zahia, Yeniffer, Keniruta, Sakurita, Yuki, Malkita, Juana Reyna entre otras chicas bellas y hermosas y a mi amada SHEWOLFT aunque casi no me lee por aca andamos xD jajaja**

**Que disfruten el capítulo espero sus comentarios besos! Sigan lendas y hermosas! Byeeee**

**PD:**

**Se viene la semana SOURIN (oh yeahhhhhhhhhhh baby) asi que si pueden pasen al FB y únanse al grupo de SOURIN FANDOM LATINO ahí esta su servidora como administradora y pues con las chcias estaremos invadiendo FB, Twitter, Youtube de SOURIN gracias la semana es desde el 2 de FEBRERO (CUMPLE DE RIN) hasta el 9 de FEBRERO**

**JEJEJE SORPRESAS SE VIENEN DE ESTA AURORA PARA ESA SEMANA LOL BESOS!**

* * *

**Contra la marea.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**17: Trampa, peligro… condena… Fiesta anual.**

Rin había terminado aquella llamada con Ken, al cortar la línea en su pecho se albergó la desesperación y la terrible impotencia, ¿Qué podía hacer él para que su hermana y Rei estuvieran a salvo? ¿Entregarse? ¿Sería la única alternativa? Ante saber que esa era la única opción su rostro se mostró pálido y sus labios temblaron pues aunque ya había una solución se preguntaba si, Ken realmente liberaría a ellos al hacerlo lo que su tío demandaba. Muchas dudas asaltaron sus pensamientos, el peli rojo percibió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. No tenía otra opción debía entregarse y arriesgarse a que su padrastro no cumpliera su promesa.

Elevo su brazo para limpiar sus mejillas con la manga de su saco y se giró para ir con los otros cuando Rin, dio un paso fue logro notar la presencia de Sousuke a su frente, sus orbes rubís temblaron al verlo pues se había quedado congelado al notar la pose de su novio, tenía los brazos cruzados, fue entonces que Matsuoka. Analizó el rostro de su enamorado y descubrió las cejas juntas de Yamazaki percibió esa mirada penetrante examinarle por completo e introducirse a su alma como sabiendo lo que había hecho.

Nervioso Rin susurro.-¿Sousuke… me asustaste, desde cuando estás ahí?-

-Lo suficiente.- Dijo recio y serio para caminar hacia su chico, mientras lo hacía Rin guardaba con disimulo su celular pero entonces.-¿Con quién hablabas?-

-Eso… ya te dije que con Sato…-

-¿Y qué dice?-

-Pues…-

-Rin…- Silencio Sousuke, para acercarse más y tomar su mano la cual estaba en su bolsillo ocultando su Iphone.- Déjame ver.-

-No… oye, ¿Qué estás?-

Ambos estaban forcejeando, y al momento en que Yamazaki logro someter su mano al bolsillo de su pelirrojo, Rin grito furioso.

-¡Sousuke!-

Aquello lograron escucharlo Haru y los otros, Nanase de prisa se dirigió a la pareja, siendo seguido por Makoto, Ren y Nagisa ya que estuvieron a una distancia prudente se detuvieron, mientras notaban como Rin era sujetado por las muñecas, por un peli negro demasiado furioso.

-Rin.- Llamo su madre quien intento acercarse, pero Haru le detuvo diciendo.

-Señora espere un momento.-

Ren observo con rostro confundido al peli negro quien giro a ver a esos dos y entonces escuchar.

-Déjame ver tu celular Rin.-

-¡No, basta Sousuke!- Reclamo el tratando de apartar su manos del fuerte agarre de Yamazaki quien noto como su chico lo miraba desesperado, después de tanto luchar con él, Sousuke agacho las manos de Rin y las tomo con delicadeza y las acaricio para dedicarle con voz suave y ronca.

-Rin… sé quién te llamo, sé lo que tratas de hacer y no te lo voy a permitir.- Matsuoka lo observaba impresionado.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hablarías con ese hombre, acaso yo no te parezco una persona confiable? ¿Por qué quieres actuar solo?-

-No es eso… es solo que…- Agacho su rostro para sentir como aquel dolor que antes había percibido regresar pero entre eso y el pesar dela situación en la que Sousuke lo había descubierto le hicieron olvidarse de eso, Rin entonces agrego.- Es solo que no quiero ponerte en peligro.-

-Somos una pareja una familia, si vamos a pasar por algo así debemos estar unidos.-

-Pero…-

-Dime la verdad ¿Hablaste con Ken cierto?-

Ren y los demás observaban atentos al tiburón quien cerró los ojos lentamente y asintió diciendo.- Quiere queme entregue y con eso liberara a Kou y a Rei.-

Ren al escuchar aquello se acercó a su hijo, abrazándole de forma protectora y susurrando.- Rin… -

-Ese maldito.- Gruñó molesto Yamazaki.

Haru, Makoto y Nagisa se acercaron, para escuchar a la orca cuestionar.- ¿Por qué, Ken quiere a Rin?-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Sousuke se acercó a su chico y a Ren para cuestionar.- Eso es lo que quisiera saber.-

Rin trago grueso y susurro.- Les contare pero por favor, vamos a casa…. No me siento bien.- Ren y su hijo se encaminaron a la calle para solicitar un taxi, mientras lo hacían Haru susurraba, al tiempo que observaba a todos con ojos serios y preocupados.

-Hay que avisarles a los padres de Rei.-

-Es verdad…- Expresaba Nagisa, el sacaba su celular y tecleaba apresurado.- Le diré que nos reuniremos en casa de Yamazaki.

Ren y los chicos se retiraron por fin del lugar sería una noche demasiado larga…

*S~&amp;~R*

Casa de Yamazaki Sousuke…

El timbre sonaba y el sonido de la puerta tocarse desmedidamente, hizo que los padres de Yamazaki bajaran corriendo por las gradas en dirección de la sala, Souta estaba con un bate en la mano, ya que no había razones para que alguien se presentara a su casa a esa hora y más sabiendo que su hijo y los Matsuoka habían salido a una fiesta. El peli negro entonces se acercaba a la puerta mientras Sakura le susurraba.

-Ten cuidado querido.-

-Descuida, escóndete.-

-Si…- Ella subió las gradas pero una extraña sensación le hizo volver a las gradas y bajo para asomarse y tragar grueso, rápidamente, Souta, observo por una delgada ventana al lado de la puerta y aunque la oscuridad gobernaba en su jardín el loro reconocer a su hijo.

-¿Sousuke?-

Sakura al escuchar aquello, termino de bajar las gradas y prendió las luces en la sala, mientras Souta permitía el acceso a su hijo y a la comitiva que los acompañaba, la mujer de cabellos castaños, noto que Ren entraba con Rin apoyado en su hombro entonces se sintió asustada, apresurada llego a su lado y cuestiono.-¿Ren que paso?-

-Una calamidad.-

-¿Rin estas bien?-

-Solo me duele un poco.-

-No mientas.- Dijo Sousuke, para tomar el teléfono de su casa y así llamar a Sato. Mientras que el peli rojo era ayudado para sentarse en el sofá de tres puestos, Sakura había corrido a la cocina para prepararle té a su yerno, debía de calmar sus nervios, era notable que Rin no estaba bien, pues su rostro pálido y el sudor en toda su frente lo delataban. Todo ese alboroto se daba y Souta no sabía que ocurría cuando de pronto Ren susurro.

-ESE MALDITO KEN, AHORA SI ME VA A ESCUCHAR.-

-No, madre, no… es conveniente que hagas eso… él dijo que se comunicaría contigo y que en clave diría en donde tienen a Kou y a Rei.-

-Pero hijo.-

-¿Ken?, ¿qué sucede con ese hombre?- Cuestiono Souta, dirigiendo una mirada confundida a aquel grupo en particular, cuando de pronto el rubio Hazuki se acercó diciendo.

-Listo ya avise a los padres de Rei, dicen que vienen para acá, pero no pude evitar el que avisaran a la policía del secuestro.-

-¿Qué dices?- Cuestiono Rin adolorido.- No, no podemos dejar que Ken se entere que, le avisamos a la policía.-

-Descuida les explique la situación, Rin-chan… ellos me dijeron que serian cuidadosos.-

Rin resoplo mientras a su frente se colocaba una tasa y Sakura decía.- Mi vida bebe esto.-

-No quiero.-

-Pero eso calmara tus nervios, hijo.- Refutaba Ren, preocupada.

-Rin, hazlo.- Susurraba Haru con una mirada inexpresiva, Matsuoka chasqueo la lengua y con calma tomo la tasa mientras él bebía, Sousuke se colocaba al lado de su novio y decía con voz grave y angustiada.

-Listo, Sato viene en camino.-

-Esto es ridículo, no me pasa nada.-

-Es solo precaución hijo.- Susurro Ren, para notar como su hijo regresaba a tomar color y dejaba de sudar, al menos aquel té le sirvió como relajante, la mujer ahora observaba a todos ahí a los cuales expuso con calma.- Disculpen mi imprudencia pero, mi hijo y yo debemos hablar en privado… ¿Hay algún lugar a donde podamos ir?-

-Si… El estudio.- Respondió Souta, para dirigirlos a ese lugar, en cuanto lograron entrar y se acomodaron, Ren observo a Sousuke y susurro.

-Tú también entra Sousuke.-

-Está bien.-

Ya estaban dentro de aquel salón de estudios, mientras que los otros se quedaron en la sala, Nagisa daba vueltas de un lado a otro sus manos estaban en sus bolsillo, después pasaban a sus mejillas y luego se mordía las uñas, era una señal de que él estaba muy angustiado por decirlo así desesperado. Makoto se acomodó al lado de Haru se cercioró que él estuviera bien cosa que el delfín afirmo. Por otro punto Souta y Sakura cuestionaron que ocurría entonces Makoto fue muy amable para explicarles todo lo que sucedía…

*S~&amp;~R*

Muy lejos de ahí a unos minutos de Iwaki…

Un tren bala recorría las líneas que los llevaba a esa ciudad con suma prisa, era importante llegar a ese sitio, Toraichi estaba molesto y también preocupado una mescolanza extrema se vivía en su persona, él quería saber ¿cómo había pasado todo aquello? ¿Quién había hecho tal cosa a su hija?, pero el encargado que envió no le dio detalles, Jake solo había anunciado el secuestro de su hija y de otro de sus amigos.

Una llamada se presentó a su celular, él no estaba para llamadas, pero al visualizar el nombre de Shigino Sato en el aparato respondió.

-¿Hola Sato?-

_**-Toraichi, ¿En dónde estas?-**_

-Estoy camino a Iwaki…-

_**-¿Entonces ya lo sabes?-**_

-Sí, alguien secuestro a mi hija.-

_**-Por dios…-**_

-¿Tu en donde estas?-

**-Voy a casa de los Yamazaki ahí esta Rin y Ren… debo asegurarme que él esté bien, esto ha sido sorpresivo y probablemente cause una fuerte impresión en tu hijo.- **Explicaba tras la línea el médico**.- Toraichi…-** Sato hizo una pausa.- **Se lo mucho que quieres estar con ellos, pero… si te presentas en este momento, podrías adelantar el parto de Rin… y eso sería peligroso.-**

-Eso no, pasara… mi hijo es fuerte.-

_**-Pero Toraichi…-**_

-Si sucede algo tu estarás ahí…-

_**-Sí, lo sé pero…-**_

-Confió en ti Sato.-

_**-Espera, Toraichi… entonces hagamos algo…-**_

-Te escucho.-

Ellos se ponían de acuerdo, mientras él hablaba por celular, Lori y Russel estaban observando el panorama nocturno, ambos se encontraban con trajes de gala al igual que Matsuoka, se suponía que esta noche iba a ser una noche emocionante e inolvidable para Rin, Kou y Ren… sería algo hermoso jamás esperado, pero la situación se había tornado oscura y violenta…

*S~&amp;~R*

En casa de Yamazaki.

Ren aguardo un minuto antes de interrogar a su hijo, pero Sousuke no aguanto más y se acercó a Rin para mírale de manera preocupada, el de mirada rubí no tuvo opción más que respirar hondo y tragar grueso, se preparó para lo que diría entonces inicio con voz calma y suave.

-Madre, lo que te diré no sé si lo vayas a creer, pero… a este punto no me interesa lo que pienses de mi.- Expreso de manera seria y con voz baja.-Desde que Ken frecuentaba la casa él quiso aprovecharse de mi.-

Ren se puso en pie, ella estaba sentada en un sofá de cuero, cercano al escritorio de aquella habitación que tenía tres libreros una mesa de estudios con una lámpara y un escritorio, además había tres sillas, la más cómoda había sido dada al tiburón quien apretó los puños y prosiguió.

-Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales yo decidí ir a Australia… aunque era pequeño y no tenía amigos, quise alejarme de ese sujeto.-

-¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada?-

-Porque estaba muy seguro que no me creerías, pensarías que solo quería llamar tu atención…- Respondió el otro elevando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su madre ante ver el rostro herido d su hijo y esos ojos que mostraban la verdad comprendió que la infancia de Rin había sido dura, no solo por el hecho de que su padre había muerto sino también porque por muchas ocasiones él fue acosado por su padrastro.- Yo…- Susurro con la voz temblorosa.- Luche contra ese miedo que le tenía a ese hombre y decidí regresar unos años, después… pero tu…. Ya habías anunciado tu matrimonio con él…-

-Rin…-

-Esa, ocasión en la que tú y yo discutimos… después de gritarte que no podía creer que hubieras olvidado a mi padre… Ken me siguió y…- Se silenció pues un enorme nudo en la garganta se presentó.- Intento aprovecharse de mí, pero pude defenderme y salir ileso… él me grito que algún día… terminaría el trabajo.-

Un golpe enorme se escuchó en el escritorio, Sousuke estaba furioso, Ren y Rin observaron al peli negro, notaron como aquel puño se tornaba rojo por la fuerza impuesta en la mesa de madera, Yamazaki se puso en pie y susurro.-Ese maldito.-

-Hijo…-

-Es quizás esa la razón por la que él, quiere intercambiar.- Sollozo.-No, les había dicho pero Ken se presentó en el hospital en Australia, también me recordó que él tenía algo pendiente conmigo.- Limpiaba sus lágrimas.- Escuchen sé que aunque esto esté pasando por la mente de ese loco, no hay opción, debo hacerlo para liberar a mi hermana y a Rei.-

-¡Estás loco!- Grito Ren seria y arrojándose al piso frente a Rin de rodillas, para abrazar a su hijo y gritar en su oído.- Jamás, te entregare, a ese demente, yo… no sé cómo lo haremos pero rescataremos a Kou y a tu amigo, por favor no pienses en hacer eso Rin.-

-Pero madre…-

-Ella tiene razón… no lo haremos…

-Sousuke.- El mencionado, se sentía impotente, tanto tiempo tantas cosas, que le habían ocurrido a su chico y él nunca las supo, además de lograr sentirse así, también pudo percibir como su corazón había sido herido. Finalmente no dijo nada, pasaron unos minutos y ya Rin y su madre estaban más tranquilos, decidieron entonces ir con los otros y reunirse en la sala, para esperar la llamada de Ken.

Afuera de aquel hogar, el cual era el único que tenía prendida las luces a esas altas horas de la noche, se aparcaba un auto, dentro de este, se encontraba Sato Shigino, Toraichi Matsuoka y la pareja de Australia. Su viejo amigo observo con curiosidad a su persona quien al ver aquella casa, el golpe de los recuerdos de esa noche fatídica regresaron, dichas memorias lo azotaron duramente haciéndole doler con horrores la cabeza, este era el último sitio que visito antes del accidente en la embarcación… y aún muy fresco en sus recuerdos pudo escuchar las palabras que le había dicho a Souta Yamazaki antes de irse y estas mismas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"_**Cuídate… y por favor, cuida de mi familia si algo me llega a pasar."**_

Shigino agacho la mirada notando como el cuerpo del otro iniciaba a temblar, ante aquello el cuestiono.-¿Toraichi estas bien?-

-¿Señor Matsuoka se encuentra bien?- Cuestiono Russel también notando aquello.

-Perdón… es que esto me supera.-

Lori y Russel se acercaron al peli caoba y tomando cada uno sus manos ellos expresaron en su muy averiado japonés.- No debe por que sentirse así… usted paso por algo sumamente terrible… y ha vuelto de la misma muerte para salvar a su familia… Toraichi no es momento de echarse para atrás ya usted está aquí.-

-Tengo miedo.-

-¿De que?- Cuestionaba Sato.

-De que esto sea un sueño.-

-Para nada, has regresado… estas aquí.-

-Usted, debe estar aquí, debe cuidar a sus hijos y ayudarles a crecer como siempre tuvo que ser.- Expreso finalmente Lori, dándole fuerzas al hombre a su frente quien, inicio a tranquilizarse, nervioso, abrió la puertezuela y tras él los demás bajaron de aquel auto…

*S~&amp;~R*

Adentro…

Sakura y Souta estaban sujetados de la mano, el ambiente era terrible en ese lugar, la sensación de que algo malo ocurriría se esparció por toda la sala para colmo los padres de Rei no habían llegado a un, las miradas eran variadas, pasaban de tristes, a serias y de serias a preocupadas en un santiamén. La situación era caótica. Haru observo el reloj eran ya las 2 am y ese hombre no llamaba.

Lo que si ocurrió fue que el timbre de la casa sonó, Sousuke se puso en pie nadie tenía el valor de ponerse en pie, pero ya estaban sabedores que se trataba de los padres de Rei, Sousuke se acercó al recibidor y sin cuestionar nada abría la puerta al hacerlo elevo su rostro para apreciar a las personas que estaban al frente suyo se quedó congelado al ver aquella pareja y susurrar.

-¿Lo-Lori, Russel?-

-Sousuke.- Le llamaron para a prisa la mujer abrazarle.

En la sala, Rin había escuchado aquello, entonces se ponía en pie, él ya se encontraba mas cómodo, con una camiseta negra unos pantalones holgados y los cabellos un poco alborotados, Ren se puso en pie también y cuestiono.-¿Pero qué hacen ellos aquí?-

Los otros chicos también se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello, Nagisa entonces cuestiono.-¿Lori, Rusel, que no son los tíos de Australia?-

-Sí, Nagisa…- Respondió Makoto, notando como Yamazaki, la pareja y Sato se introducían ante la mirada impresionada del joven tiburón quien esbozo una enorme sonrisa y corrió al lado de ellos a los cuales abrazo cuestionando en un claro y fluido inglés.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?-

-Rin, estas precioso.-

-Por dios muchacho que hermosa, barriga.-

Rin se sonrojaba, al menos un momento de felicidad se presentaba en esa terrible madrugada, las sonrisas se suspendieron al ver a otra persona asomarse por la entrada y quedarse en las sombras, Rin rápidamente detuvo sus palabras para cuestionar.

-¿Quién es…?-

-Muchacho.- Hablo Shigino para acercarse a él y agregar.- No pierdas la calma por favor.-

-Rin…- Expuso Lori.

-Te traemos una pequeña sorpresa.-

Rin no entendía nada, entonces, admiraba a aquella pareja y a su madre, Sousuke llego al lado de su chico en cuanto lo hizo, escucharon todos los pasos que se hicieron audibles en el piso de madera, y mientras entraba la elegancia de aquellas ropas se hicieron ver, hasta que por fin un rostro maduro y con cabellos caobas se pudo apreciar, Ren rápidamente lo reconoció y susurro con enormes lágrimas en los ojos.

-Toraichi…-

Rin giro su rostro y observo a su madre por sobre su hombro como esta luego de decir aquello se desvanecía, Makoto fue rápido y la sujeto, mientras que Rin cuestionaba.-¿Qué?- Su corazón latía acelerado, era posible, ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE! Gritaba su interior, cuando aquel hombre estuvo a su frente el sonrió y susurro.

-Hijo.-

El silencio se hizo presente en toda la sala, Nagisa, Makoto e incluso Haru estaban impresionados, pues el parecido era sombroso entonces Hazuki grito.-¡RIN ES TU PAPA!-

Sousuke, se puso pálido, Souta se puso en pie rápido y grito.-¡TORAICHI!-

-Señor, Matsuoka.- Expreso Sousuke impresionado, admirando el rostro de Rin el cual no podía creerlo, él observaba a su padre a Lori y a Russel, pronto entonces cuestiono.

-¿Sousuke?-

-¿dime?-

-¿Me desmaye acaso?-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-No hijo, no es un sueño… no te has desmayado… yo estoy vivo y estoy frente a ti.- Toraichi ello sus manos y con ellas tomo el rostro de su hijo y susurro.- Mi pequeño…- Sus enormes lagrimas remojaron las mejillas en el rostro de su padre, el deseo de abrazarlo lo invadió, tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo de manera fuerte y extremadamente paternal, Rin no entendía nada, estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mirada perdida, aunque en su pecho el corazón le palpitaba rápido y al sentir aquel calor. Ese aroma ese perfume y ese corazón noble que desbordaba amor y ternura sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y susurro.

-Papá…- Elevo su brazos y sus manos las aferro a la espalda de Toraichi quien soltó un llanto terriblemente desgarrador, Lori y Russel se juntaron para abrazarse, mientras Sato se encargaba de despertar a Ren y esta al hacerlo, se incorporaba rápidamente admirando aquella escena. Sin contenerse se puso en pie y fue a ambos, Toraichi apartó uno de sus brazos de aquel abrazo y observo a su ex esposa con la mirada más triste del mundo, Rin que estaba encajado en su pecho no quería soltarlo. El brazo derecho del de cabellos caobas junto a su esposa al abrazo y escucho.

-Mi familia… los extrañé.-

-Tora…ichi…-

El llanto de los tres contagio a los demás, Nagisa estaba llorando a moco tendido, Sakura se limpiaba el rabillo de sus ojos, sus dos hombres también lloraban, la pareja australiana estaba sonriendo pero también llorando, Sato estaba complacido y sonriente nunca pensó que este día llegaría, Makoto por otro lado estaba impresionado, no dejaba de apreciar la escena cuando de pronto su mano fue sujetada por su peli negro quien le observaba con los ojos acuosos. Tachibana le dedico una tierna sonrisa y susurro.

-Haru…-

-Makoto… yo…-

-No hace falta que lo digas… cuando todo esté bien, le llamaremos a tus padres y los haremos venir desde donde estén.-

Nanase asintió, era precisamente lo que él quería, aquel enternecedor reencuentro causo en Haru un sentimiento especial hacia sus padres.

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran, Toraichi se apartó y susurro.- Se lo que esta pasando, ¿Ya saben quién tiene a Kou?-

Rin asintió, observo a su madre de manera un poco titubeante la cual le dijo.- Él tiene que saberlo hijo.-

-Si…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono Serio el de cabellos caobas.

-Ken… tu hermano secuestro a Kou y a uno de mis amigos papá.- Aquello dicho por el menor causo que Toraichi agrandara la mirada, pronto a su lado se sumó Sousuke agregando.

-Y quiere intercambiar con Rin, es decir su objetivo es obtener a Rin a cualquier precio.-

-¿Qué?- El hombre no entendía nada entonces Ren explico.

-Ken, está enfermo necesita ayuda… él, probablemente llego a esta punto por que liberaron las acciones de la empresa y… Toraichi, perdóname, yo permití que vendieran la empresa perdóname.- El mencionado toco el hombro de su ex esposa y susurro.

-Tranquila, la empresa está a salvo.- Dijo para mirar a la pareja de Australia.- Ellos son los nuevos dueños.- Susurro señalándoles, Lori se acercó y susurro.

-Nosotros aceptamos ayudar a Toraichi-san por el bien de la familia Matsuoka y de Rin.-

-¿Lori, puedes hablar japonés?- Cuestiono impactado el tiburón.

-No es muy fluido pero si.- Respondió aquella.

-Toraichi, debes de hacer algo, Ken se ha vuelto loco y solo quiere… el dinero de mis acciones.-

-La verdad, es que quiere ambas cosas.- Expreso, Rin para mirar a su padre.- Han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia.

-Sí, ya veo.- Expreso con una tenue sonrisa su padre para acariciar su abultes.- Cuando esto termine… hablare seriamente contigo Yamazaki Sousuke.-

-…- El otro se congelo un escalofrió se presentó en todo su cuerpo, definitivamente aquello lo intimido, Rin giro a ver a su chico a quien asintió dándole la ligera tranquilidad de que ambos estarían juntos hasta el final, mientras ponían al tanto a Toraichi de todo lo que había pasado en estos años y de que que Souta le dijera la sospecha que tenía en contra de Ken acerca del accidente en la embarcación en la cual murió su padre y Toraichi ellos estaban ideando un plan y esperando la llamada; sin embargo la familia Ryugazaki llego, en compañía de un hombre de cabellos azules un poco largos hasta los hombros.

-Señores.- Expresaba Yamazaki Souta.- Están en su casa pasen adelante.-

-Muchas gracias.- Decía el señor Ryugazaki, quien se presentaba enseguida ante todos.-Mi nombre es ***Kojima** Ryugazaki ella es mi esposa ***Mitzuki** Ryugazaki y él…-

-Yo puedo solo padre gracias.-

-¿Padre?- Cuestionaba Nagisa observando a Haru y a Makoto quien susurro.

-¿Rei tiene un hermano?-

-No lo sabía.- Agregaba Haru.

El joven de cabellos un poco largos, se situó al frente de sus padres y aprisa saco su billetera, mostrando una placa de la policía.- Soy el agente Ryugazaki ***Kira**…-

El impacto se formó en los rostros de todos, las incógnitas iniciaron a darse, ¿Por qué Rei nunca les hablo de su hermano? Habían tantas cosas que no sabían del chico de gafas, mientras él se presentaba, el celular de Ren inicio a sonar, rápidamente la mujer tomo el aparato y expreso.

-Es Ken.-

-Señora, mantenga la calma, debemos hacerle creer que todo está bien.- Expuso Kira, con las cejas juntas en total seriedad.

Ella asintió y pronto atendió diciendo.-Bueno…-

_**-Hola, Ren.-**_

-Ken, maldita sabandija sabía que fuiste tu… ¡En donde esta Kou!-

_**-Tranquila, querida, ella está bien… ahora escúchame, sitios pequeños, antiguos, en donde los juegos se hacen realidad…-**_

-¿De qué hablas Ken?-

_**-Eso, solo alguien lo podrá descifrar, tienes 72 horas para depositar a una cuenta de Hong Kong la cantidad de 20 millones de yenes…-**_

-¡PERO KEN YO DE DONE!...-

_**-Tienes las acciones que te dejaron esos infelices que compraron la empresa, ahora se buena chica y pon el dinero…-**_

-Ken…-

_**-No me hagas enfadar.-**_ Grito, para con prisa escucharse gritos al fondo en donde Kou decía.

_**-¡No mamá, no lo hagas! ¡Rin!- **_

El sonido en el que le cubrían la boca a Kou e hizo presente.- _**Ren… recibirás un mensaje de texto en el cual te indicara en donde tienes que ir para encontrar el número de cuenta, en cuanto reciba el deposito tu hija y su amigo serán libres… para ir a donde todo comenzó.-**_

La llamada finalizo, Toraichi se las había arreglado para no gritarle a su hermano, él tenía otros planes, al instante en que la llamada finalizo Mitzuki dijo.-Mi hijo ¿Por qué no se escuchó mi hijo?-

-Señora, cálmese.- Expreso el peli caoba.- Ken no es ningún tonto, el no hará algo estúpido con su hijo, a lo mejor no estaba ahí.-

-Tiene razón, madre, calma.- Decía Kira con voz relajada.- Ahora bien lo que me preocupa es que el mensaje estaba en clave….- Dijo mientras admiraba la libreta y observaba todos los presentes.-¿Alguien sabe que es eso?-

-Yo se.- Respondió Rin, para unirse a ellos y expresar.- Él quiere que yo asista a un sitio, para intercambiar, a Kou y a Rei por mi.-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Cuestionaba Toraichi.-¿Por qué el querría hacer eso?-

-Señor Matsuoka, su hermano se a obsesionado de maneras enfermas de su hijo.- Respondió Sousuke serio y apresurado.

-No puede ser cierto.-

-Lo es…-Agrego Rin arrugando las cejas y apretando los puños.- Tienes que creerme, es así.-

-Está bien, pero… entonces ¿Tú sabes?-

-Si…- Respondió Rin, con un rostro totalmente triste y adolorido.- ¿Podría decirme de nuevo lo que él dijo?- Cuestiono a Kira, quien leyó sus apuntes.

-**S**_**itios pequeños, antiguos, en donde los juegos se hacen realidad…**_**… **_**para ir a donde todo comenzó.-**_

Rin se puso en pie, se la pensaba repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras cuando de pronto el recuerdo más horrible regreso... su rostro se tornó pálido y susurro.- Esta en la vieja casa del lago.-

-¿Qué, has dicho?- Cuestiono impactado su padre y mirar al piso.- Es ahí donde yo te llevaba cuando eras pequeño… y siempre te encontraba encerrado en el sótano que estaba bajo las escaleras…-

-Me escondía porque Ken siempre me quería tocar.- Dijo sin ningún tapujo Rin.

-Ese maldito.- Grito, furioso Toraichi.

-Tranquilícese, señor Matsuoka, esto cambia algunas cosas, entonces quiere decir que su objetivo no es su dinero sino más bien distraerlos para que Rin vaya a ese sitio y entonces…- Kira agrando la mirada.- Quiere llevarse al joven Matsuoka, mientras la señora Ren va por la clave que seguro es una Tampa.- La desesperación se vivió pues.

-Es lógico que eso quiera, él no es tontos sabe que en el momento en que depositen el dinero en el banco y obtener ustedes a Kou y a Rei, congelaran los fondos y entonces se quedara sin nada.- Refuto Souta.- Entonces, quiere a Rin para vengarse.-

-No hay de otra debo ir.- Susurraba Rin con una mirada puesta en el piso.

La resolución estaba sobre puesta, Rin debía de entregarse para que su hermana y su amigo fueran liberados, no había otra opción, el clima se sintió pesado en toda la casa, no había forma de que esto no sucediera como debía de pasar, los ánimos decayeron y la aflicción se esparció en todos los corazones de los que ahí se encontraban.

*S~&amp;~R*

En tanto en la casa de campo, junto al lago…

Kou estaba al lado de Rei quien ya estaba despertando, lo habían golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza y eso lo había dejado fuera de combate desde que los trajeron a ese sitio, la joven al notar que él se despertaba aturdido y mareado se unió a él con lágrimas en los ojos le cuestiono apresurada.

-Rei, ¿este bien?, Rei.-

-Kou-san…- Susurro con voz adolorida, rápidamente recordó la situación y sujeto a la chica de los hombros cuestionando.-¿Dígame, le han hecho algo?-

-No, estoy bien.-

-… ahg, eso es bueno saberlo.-

-Estoy bien, pero tu.-

-Descuide.- Dijo, acariciando el lugar del golpe en donde había una pequeña cortada.- Es solo un golpe.-

-Estas sangrando.-

-No es grave, ahora…- Dijo poniéndose en pie y apreciando el lugar, examinándolo, parecía un sótano el frio calaba los huesos, apresurado, observo a la chica a la cual cedió su chaqueta y expreso.- Tome esto la calentara un poco.-

-gracias…-

-¿Tiene alguna idea en dónde estamos?-

-No… pero hace unos minutos me llevaron arriba…- Comentaba la chica haciendo pequeñas pausas pues sus labios embalaban.- Y pude ver algo… creo no estoy segura pero creo que es la viaja casa del lago, aquí venia la familia a pasar el verano cuando mi padre aún estaba vivo.-

-Entiendo… estamos lejos de la ciudad.-

-Si…-

Aun mareado por el golpe se sentó despacio al lado de Kou la cual aunque tuviera la chaqueta no parecía calentarse, el sabía que eso era por los nervios y el pánico que trabajaban de manera horrible en la chica, ante esto el no tuvo opción más que abrazarla y susurrar.-Kou-san debe de calmarse.-

-Pero… ¿Qué haces?-

-Solo trato de generar calor.- Ella se sonrojo, hubo un pequeño momento de tranquilidad, el cual ella aprovechó.

-Rei…-

-Dígame.-

-Quería… pedirte perdón… por todo lo que te hice, no estaba en mis cabales.-

-Todos hacemos cosas inesperadas cuando estamos heridos, mi error fue no serle sincero desde el comienzo.- Dijo cabizbajo.- Kou-san… yo la aprecio mucho, pero no la amo.-

-Eso lo se… ¿me gustaría saber por qué?-

-Pues porque… Nagisa y yo, hemos pasado muchas cosas.-

-Solo fueron compañeros de equipo, ¿Qué impresionante puede haber en eso?- Cuestionaba ella un poco molesta.

-Kou-san… Nagisa y yo…- la garganta se le cerro.- Nagisa y yo… perdimos a nuestro bebé.- Ante aquello dicho la chica reacciono de manera apresurada, observo el rostro de Ryugazaki y cuestiono.

-¿Qué?-

-Nagisa, estaba esperando un bebé, hace unos meses atrás… pero él fue a Estados Unidos para cursar la universidad y algo en su interior no le permitió mantener su embarazo, el perdió a nuestro hijo… al llegar a Iwaki, sus padres lo reprendieron, porque se había acostado con un hombre… y por sus preferencias sexuales. –Rei hablaba con tanta calma y tristeza que Kou agacho su mirada y se dedicó a escuchar.- Él ha sufrido demasiado y yo no he podido estar a su lado, hasta hace unos días pudo reconciliarse con sus padres y yo les pedí su mano.-

-Rei…-

-Amo a Nagisa, quiero estar con él en las buenas y en las malas, quiero que superemos todos nuestros problemas juntos.-

-¿Por eso estas trabajando… y estudiando?-

Rei agrando la mirada.- Eso…-

-Eso no estar unidos, Rei…- Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Por qué lo haces solo?-

-Por qué… yo… -

-Amas tanto a Nagisa que no quieres preocuparlo.-

-Pues si…-

-Eres tan lindo.- Susurro ella sonriendo complacida.- Pero eso que haces está mal… si piensan ser una familia, deberías de contarle, y tratar de hacer las cosas juntos y bien…- Kou tenía razón, Rei callo en cuenta de muchas cosas entonces ella agrego.- Si están unidos, podrán reunir el dinero que necesitan para irse juntos.-

-Kou-san…-

-De verdad lamento lo que le paso a Nagisa y creo… que debo disculparme con él… Rei…- Sonrió la pelirroja.- gracias por ser sincero...- Su rostro se tornó triste y herido.- De haber sabido esto yo… he sido una cabeza hueca, lastime a mi hermano te lastime a ti… a todos.- Rei negó susurrando.

-Descuide, sabíamos que usted solo estaba triste y enojada y cuando las personas están así, dicen y hacen cosas que no son propias de sí misma.-La chica sintió alivio y pronto asintió, estaban tranquilos cuando un ruido proveniente de las gradas se escuchó.

Rei rápidamente se colocó al frente de la peli roja y susurro.- Kou-san, no permitiré que le hagan daño.-

-Pero Rei…-

-Hola, tortolitos, vaya, vayaaaa, ya era hora que despertaras, sabes eres un mal novio.- gruño uno de los maleantes que acompañaba a Ken y el cual se acercaba con una pistola en la mano, les apunto a ambos y Kou se escondió.- Ven conmigo niño, bonito.-

-No iré con usted.-

-Vamos no quieras hacerte el valiente.-

-No pienso dejar sola a Kou.-

-Pues bueno… ¿Cómo ves que si lo harás?- Dijo para acercarse e intentar darle un golpe al más joven, quien se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se agachaba ágilmente, para golpear la boca del estómago de ese sujeto y sacar todo el aire, Kou se movió aprisa, al lado de Rei quien tomaba el arma del sujeto que apenas y se recuperaba en el piso y gritaba.-¡MALDITO!-

-Rei.-

-Vamos Kou-san.- El de gafas la tomo por una mano y subió las gradas, para con prisa, cerrar la compuerta que daba al sótano, al hacerlo ambos sonrieron, y se escabulleron por toda la casa, buscando una salida, cuando ya estaban cerca un disparo se escuchó, Rei caía al piso, mientras que Kou gritaba su nombre asustada, a su cercanía se situaron dos de los que vigilaban la salida y Ken quien observaba al peli azul en el piso, con un orificio en su pierna, Rei apretaba sus cejas no dedicaba ningún grito, desafortunadamente el arma que el había conseguido fue a parar a los pies de una mesa que se encontraba cercana a la salida.

-¿Qué pensaban, escapar?-

-Ken maldito.- Gritaba la chica aventurándose a darle una bofetada y gritarle.- eres un maldito.-

-Que valiente eres al gritarme estando en la situación en la que tú y tu amigo se encuentran…- Ken se acercó a Rei quien noto como el de mirada rubí colocaba su pie sobre su herida y aplastaba su pierna, sin poder contenerse libero un grito y entonces Kou.

-¡Déjalo!-Le golpeaba una y otra vez mientras que el otro murmuraba.

-¿A qué hora piensan sacármela de encima?- Los hombros tomaron a la joven a la cual, separaron de Rei y la llevaban directo de donde la habían sacado mientras ella.

-¡REI, NO, SUELTAME, REIII.-

El mencionado agachaba su rostro mientras que el otro se agacho y susurro.- Tú vendrás conmigo, iremos a dar un paseo.-

Rei tragaba grueso, notaba como se llevaban a su amiga y él no podía hacer nada, apretó los puños no pudo decir ni hacer nada…

*S~&amp;~R*

Casa de los Yamazaki.

Rin era observado con seriedad, Kira y Toraichi le habían dicho su plan y él estaba con el rostro impactado, sin contar que un tic en su ojo derecho se presentó, giro a ver a todos en esa sala los cuales estaban animados inclusive Nagisa había dicho que podía ayudar a preparar todo para dicho plan, el tiburón entonces susurro.- No creo que funcione.-

-No seas pesimista hijo.-

-Es una oportunidad, adecuada, ahora bien, Rin-san… usted tiene contacto directo con el secuestrador, lo importante en este momento es que le llame para preguntar la hora y lugar en donde se entregará.- Rin observaba a Kira con seriedad y miedo el tiburón tragaba grueso, miraba a todos con asombro, después de un rato el asintió y expreso.

-Por favor, hagan silencio, esto debe parecer real.-

-Si.-

Enseguida se silenciaron todos, mientras Rin marcaba y su padrastro contestaba la llamada.

_**-Te tardaste demasiado Rinsito.-**_

-No, podía quitarme de encima a Ren… Ken maldito, ¿se en dónde estás?, pero no me dijiste ni la hora ni el lugar en el cual haremos el intercambio... por qué no pienso ir a esa casa.-

_**-Eres muy inteligente chiquillo.-**_ Decía el otro con cierto tono molesto en la línea.- _**Escúchame, nos encontraremos en la calle que lleva al cementerio, ahí te entregare a estos dos idiotas y tú vendrás conmigo…y Rin… no hagas nada estúpido.-**_

-No lo hare, pero tú debes cumplir.-

_**-Claro, por supuesto…-**_

La llamada fue finalizando, Rin entonces cuestiono.-¿Dentro de cuánto?-

_**-En media hora estaré ahí.-**_

-De acuerdo.- Finalmente el corto la llamada y observo a todos diciendo.- En media hora en la calle que lleva al cementerio de la ciudad.- Toraichi y Kira se miraron unos a otros asintiendo.

-Listo la tengo, aquí esta, me costó trabajo encontrarla pero ya la tengo.- decía Nagisa.- Había prácticamente volado a su casa para ir por algo que funcionaria, Makoto y Haru lo miraban de manera seria mientras que Rin cuestionaba.

-¿Por qué tienes eso contigo?-

-Pues, es que me gusto… y mis hermanas querían jugar con ella.-

Rin se masajeaba la cien y susurraba.- Eso no va a funcionar, papá.- Toraichi se retiraba el saco y expresaba.

-Claro que lo hará.- Decía el otro muy animado…

*S~&amp;~R*

El zumbido interno del auto que recorriendo las calles de Iwaki, se pudo escuchar en sus oídos, Rei observaba como el amanecer se suscitaba al fondo, el inmenso mar de la bahía le dio una sensación de miedo, tal parecía estaba en un tremendo aprieto, observaba al hombre que estaba a su lado, y quien fumaba un cigarrillo mientras sus compañeros, se encargaban de ajustarle los amarres en sus brazos, Rei gimió ahogadamente pues había una mordaza en su boca. La sangre que bajaba por toda su pierna estaba manchando el auto.

En su pecho el corazón le latía acelerado, pues no sabía que iba a pasar, entre muchas cosas Ken hablo serio a sus aliados.- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, engañaremos a Rin para que entre al auto en cuanto lo haga lo sujetaran y escaparemos.-

-¿Y que pasara con este sujeto?-

Dijeron refiriéndose a Ryugazaki quien les observo un poco mareado, la pérdida de sangre estaba afectándole.- él no importa, sabe que si dice una palabra ustedes se encargaran de asesinarlo.-

-Claro.- Dicho aquello Rei giro a ver a la ventana de nuevo y pensar.

_-"Rin-san… Kou-san…"-_

Tragaba grueso, trataba con su mayor esfuerzo no desmayarse por el dolor y la sangre derramada, y como un valiente muchacho resistió, hasta que llegaron a las faldas de una colina, en la parte más solitaria de aquella calle, eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana cuando aquel auto se parqueaba a un costado de la calle y sus ocupantes esperaban atentos.

No muy lejos de ahí escondidos en entre los matorrales, Kira observaba todo, a su lado estaban Souta, Sato y Sousuke ellos aguardaban mientras notaban como un taxi llegaba al lugar y de este se Rin, el traía puesta una chaqueta negra, con la capucha de esta cubrió su cabeza, solo mostrando apenas su rostro, el peli rojo se movía con cuidado pues su estado lo ameritaba, Kira rápidamente se comunicó con sus compañeros de la policía diciendo.-Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer, no habrán fuego, solo debemos dejar que se vaya con el sospechoso…-

El sudor y la tensión se podían sentir en ese momento.

*S~&amp;~R*

En casa de Yamazaki.

Ren estaba nerviosa, había recibido el mensaje de texto y al hacerlo partieron en compañía de Lori y Russel se dispusieron a ir al lugar indicado, era conveniente seguir el plan, mientras en el hogar, Haru y los otros caminaban de un lado a otro, a su lado Nagisa estaba preocupado, él se sujetó ambos costados de su cabeza y expreso.

-Rei…-

-Tranquilo Nagisa.- Hablo con calma Makoto.

-Mako-chan si algo le pasa a Rei yo no sé qué hare…-

Mitzuki había escuchado aquello y la duda la invadió al igual que Kojima quien observo a su esposa con titubeo y entonces ambos decidieron hacer un poco de platica cuestionando.- ¿Entonces, ustedes son los ex compañeros de Rei?-

-Si señora…- Respondió con voz calma Makoto, sus orbes verdes observaron a Nagisa quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos que no le importo el entablar una conversación con ellos.

Pero entonces Haru…

-¿Por qué Rei mantiene oculta la relación con su hermano mayor?-

-¡Haru!-

Reprendió la orca mirándole con cierto impacto, Kojima suspiro hondamente, se puso en pie para someter sus manos en sus bolsillos, aquel hombre de cabellos castaños sentía demasiadas cosas en ese momento, desesperación angustia por lo que pasaba con su hijo menor pero también a su atareado ser se presentó la tristeza.

No tuvo palabras para poder explicar aquello; sin embargo.

-Es una suerte que Rei haya conocido a tan buenos amigos.- Los tres muchachos ex miembros del grupo de natación Iwatobi admiraron la espalda del señor Ryugazaki a simple vista se podía percibir que ese tema era algo delicado, Makoto observo al rubio y a su delfín, quien se mantuvo pensativo en todo ese tiempo, ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba Rei y la relación de su hermano mayor?

Nagisa por otro lado, decidió ponerse en pie e ir a la cercanía de aquel adulto, mirarle decidido y susurrar.- Rei-chan es un buen chico y es fuerte… el estará bien.-

-Gracias muchacho…-

Respondió el padre para asentir a un rubio al cual le temblaban sus orbes, él quería llorar desesperadamente no solo por la precaria situación sino más bien por sentirse tan cobarde y no demostrar el valor y el ánimo que su novio había mostrado a hacia sus padres, en cambio él no pudo decir nada a pesar que en su pecho se agolpaba el grito severo para expresar lo mucho que amaba a ese chico perfeccionista y serio.

La terrible sensación de no poder volver a verlo se agolpo también en su corazón y las lágrimas iniciaron a salir solas, Kojima le atrajo y lo abrazo, mientras su esposa se unía a ambos y susurraba.- Sera como tu dijiste, chico Rei estará bien…-

*S~&amp;~R*

En el sitio del intercambio.

Rin caminaba a una distancia prudente del taxi, observando como la puerta del otro auto en el que estaba Ken se abría y tras eso este se bajó, atrayendo por el cuello de la camisa a Ryugazaki quien al notar a Rin al frente intento avisarle, que era una trampa. Pero un jalón de parte de Ken para acercarlo a su rostro lo detuvo para escuchar el más horrendo susurro de su secuestrador.- Si dices una sola maldita palabra, sabes quién morirá.- Rei trago grueso, al notar esos ojos llenos de odio y de codicia, esas orbes rubís lo penetraron advirtiéndole que no se tentaría para asesinar a la joven chica que había quedado en la casa del lago entonces a Ryugazaki no le quedo de otra más que silenciarse.

Rin analizaba todo con cierto cuidado bajo la capucha sus orbes rubís observaban todo con meticuloso cuidado, Ken lo analizaba se relamía los labios al ver su exuberante figura, estaba como él lo quería, no supo cuando a su depravado ser el encanto el verlo en ese estado, entonces susurro.- Estas muy callado chiquillo.-

-¿En dónde está Kou?- Se escuchó el grito proveniente del de cabellos un tanto rojos y largos.

-Ella está aquí adentro…-

-Sácala.-

-Para nada no soy tonto, te entregare a este inútil primero y después entraras al auto en cuanto lo hagas Kou saldrá por la otra puerta.- Rin chasqueo la lengua, susurro.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?-

-De esta forma.- Grito, para chasquear los dedos y causar que uno de los que lo acompañaban, posaba el artefacto de fuego en la cabeza de Rei.

-¡KEN!- Grito asustado el otro.

A los lados en donde estaban todos escondidos, Kira sudo helado y escucho en su oído_**.-¿Qué hacemos Ryugazaki?-**_

-Aguarden.-

_**-Pero…-**_

-Debemos confiar…- Susurro, para tragar grueso y expresar.- por lo bajo.- Rei, por favor mantén la calma.- En cuestión de segundos un viento helado invadió el lugar, Rin entonces expreso.

-Ya basta, te creo.- Él se fue acercando, aun con la cabeza aun agachada, mientras tanto el tipejo con tatuajes que le apuntaba a Rei lo empujo diciendo.

-Eres libre principito.- El otro no sabía qué hacer, cuando Ken grito.

-¡LARGATE!- Ryugazaki se sobre salto e inicio a caminar en dirección de Rin, quien pasaba de largo a este, al cual lo observo de reojo y Rei, al estar a su lado se detuvo mientras que Ken.-NO TE DETENGAS.- Ryugazaki reanudo su caminar, en cuanto a Rin.

-Sube al auto…- le susurro de manera seria y grave

-Mmg.- Intento advertirle, pero no lo logro, Rin se apartaba de su cercanía, ya estaba cerca a Ken cuando, el que apuntaba antes a Rei a la cien se apuraba para atarle la manos detrás de su espalda, y era empujado, hasta entrar al auto con prisa, Ken se subió y toda su comitiva también y de manera inmediata aquel transporte arranco.

Dentro del auto.

-Eres un idiota.-

-¿En dónde esta Kou?- Cuestionaba Cabizbajo.

-¿Creíste que la iba a entregar tan tranquilamente?-

-¿Qué, de que hablas?-

-Vamos, no te preocupes ya te reunirás con ella ahora disfruta del viaje…- Rin observaba por sobre su hombro hacia atrás por el vidrio del parabrisas trasero, como a lo lejos las luces de aquel taxi se perdían entre los arboles…

En el lugar, de manera sorpresiva salían de todas partes un sinfín de hombres con chalecos y entre estos, aparecía, Souta, Sato, Sousuke y Kira, los cuales llegaron al taxi en el cual, Rei estaba asustado y temblando, pero entonces… al abrirse la puerta y el peli azul ver a todos aquellos y en el instante en que le retiraron la mordaza de la boca y visualizar a su hermano gritar.

-Debemos ayudar a Rin-san, es una trampa…-

-Rei, cálmate.- Se escuchó una voz proveniente del asiento del piloto en aquel taxi, el mencionado se giró rápidamente, su apariencia era deplorable, los cabellos azules estaban alborotados y algunos flecos estaban pegados a su frente, su rostro mostraba ligeros golpes y suciedad, Sato se encargó de cuidar de las heridas en el más joven al ver la gravedad del asunto susurro.

-Necesito una ambulancia, hay que sacarle la bala.-

-Si.- Refuto Kira llamando por un radio que coloco en su hombro derecho, el cual estaba ajustado en su chaleco antibalas y decía.- Unidad 45 necesita asistencia médica inmediata civil, herido por una bala.-

Ryugazaki no sentía dolor solo observaba todo como pasaba con rapidez, Sousuke, se encargó de abrir la puerta de aquel taxi y de este salió Rin, Rei no entendía nada.-¿Pero cómo?-

-Es una larga historia.-

-Bueno, chicos, de aquí en adelante nos encargamos nosotros.-

-No espere no me quedare aquí, mi padre.-

-Rin.- Expreso Souta.- Iré con el joven Kira, mientras tanto, vaya con Sousuke a casa, por favor avísenos si algo sucede.-

-E-está bien.- Expresaba Rin para mirar a su novio y asentir, al tiempo que Matsuoka se acercaba a Rei y agregaba.- Lo hiciste bien Rei, esto se terminara pronto.-

-Vamos Rin.- Expreso Sousuke, mientras ambos eran escoltado por una comitiva de policías, en cuanto a Rei mientras se esperaba la ambulancia Sato, hacia un torniquete, a un Ryugazaki que susurraba.

-¿Cómo es, quien es el sujeto que?-

La mirada de Sato fue de emoción y expreso seguro.- Es largo de explicar pero sé que Ken se llevara una gran sorpresa.- Ryugazaki entonces noto como su hermano y un buen grupo de policías se retiraban en dirección de la casa del lago, el alivio gobernó por un momento, cuando de pronto el dolor y la pesadez de lo que ocurría lo vencieron…

*S~&amp;~R*

En tanto en la cercanía de la casa del lago, el auto por fin llegaba fue un camino escabroso y horrendo, habían por fin pasado un pequeño puente que dividía el camino y ya que estuvieron al frente de aquella antigua casa, Ken sujeto al supuesto Rin de uno de sus hombros para arrastrarlo hacia adentro, mientras entraban a la casa él ordenaba.

-Alisten todo, nos vamos en una hora.-

-Si señor.-

-Por cierto alguien sabe si Ren fue a buscar el número de cuenta.-

-Si…-

-Asegúrense que los fondos en cuanto entren se congelen y sean transferidos a la otra cuenta.-

-Claro.- Los intrusos corrían de un lado a otro, mientras adentro, Ken arrastraba a su presa, pero no contaba con que alguien había llegado a aquel sitio.

-Parece que estas en un grave aprieto, Matsuoka-san.-

Sus orbes se agrandaron a ver al investigador.-Kurota… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionaba el irritado e iracundo sujeto, quien jaloneaba a Rin y este observaba a su frente, para visualizar a aquel hombre que le había dicho aquello a Ken.

-Vine por mi parte.-

-¿Tú parte?-

-Si… o es que acaso quieres que divulgue tu secreto…-

-Tú no sabes nada de mí.-

-Por favor, tu y yo sabemos que, fuiste quien violo a Hirokawa Hazuki.- La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del que se hacía pasar por Rin, entonces susurro cambiando su voz a una muy ronca y tosca no la suave y juvenil que había aplicado con entera maestría momentos atrás.

-¿Tu violaste Hirokawa?-

-Cállate, no es verdad.- Grito para tomar a Rin y llevarlo a las gradas de aquella casa, y susurrar.-¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos? y tú siempre te escondías en el sótano, es hora de que te quedes ahí, espera un momento debo resolver esto, cariño.-

La puerta se abrió y Ken no tuvo delicadeza alguna para arrojar a este hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta de un sopetón y escuchando los gritos de Kou por dentro al caerse de Rin, El investigador había visto aquello se asustó, intento ir a ver si ese muchacho estaba bien pero Ken le cortó el paso diciendo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Ese muchacho, esta…-

-Se, su estado y para mi es mejor que pierda a esos bastardos, ahora… quieres tu parte te la daré, por supuesto que te la daré.- Dijo atrayéndolo, a su cercanía al colocarle su mano en el cuello justo en la parte trasera de su nuca y acercarle lo suficiente para susurrar.- Lo que yo hice con ese bastardo permanecerá en secreto para siempre…- Dijo con voz grave y tosca para accionar el gatillo del arma que él tenía en su mano y la cual estaba puesta en el abdomen del hombre que se encargó todo este tiempo de informar todo a Matsuoka, al conectar el proyectil con la carne y el órgano más delicado del cuerpo, aquel sujeto de gabardina café cayo sin vida en el piso, desprendiendo un enorme rio de sangre, Ken tenia enorme los ojos. La locura se podía notar en su rostro, el cual transformo en algo demente demoniaco, comenzó a reírse desmedidamente cuando uno de los hombres que estaban con él, susurro.

-Esta todo…- No pudo decir más cuando Ken le apuntaba gritando.

-¡TU QUIEN ERES!-

-Maldición soy Kai.-

-¡LARGATE, LARGUENSE TODOS!- Grito desesperadamente enloquecido…

*S~&amp;~R*

Abajo en el sótano…

Kou se había asustado terriblemente al ver caer por las gradas un cuerpo, ella estaba aterrada sujetándose a la pared mientras el que había caído por las gradas se incorporaba y se sentaba con calma, había sido u golpazo tremendo, pero gracias a que Nagisa había conseguido para el plan la pansa falsa de los cursos prenatales, su caída no fue tan drástica, aquel entonces se retiró la capucha y resoplo.

-Ufff, eso estuvo cerca.-

Kou respiraba agitada, cuando logro ver algunos cabellos rojos, que pertenecían a unas extensiones suyas susurro.- ¿Rin?-

El mencionado se giró despacio y agrandando la mirada, se levantó para correr a la chica y lanzarse encima de ella diciendo.- Kou, ¡HIJA!- El golpe causo que las cuerdas que ataron sus manos se reventaran fue así que pudo moverse a sus hanchas

-¿Eh?- La chica no entendía nada, de pronto el que le abrazaba se retiraba todo el montón de cosas que le habían puesto para disfrazarle pues…

*S~FLASH BACK~R*

_Tenían media hora para prepararlo, Rin observaba con cierta duda a su padre quien se le había ocurrido la más desquiciada situación, Nagisa había ayudado había llevado lo necesario para poder hacer pasar a su padre por él, solo había un detalle el cabello y su voz, pues aquella barriga falsa les salvo el día, Rin caminaba de un lado a otro diciendo._

_-Esto no va a funcionar.-_

_-Ten fe hijo.-_

_-El sabrá que no soy yo.-_

_-Vamos, que tan difícil puede ser.- Cuestionaba su padre para mirarle divertido._

_-Cierto, solo necesitas ser una hormona con patas y listo.- Expresó Haru._

_-¡HARU!- Reprendió Makoto._

_-No dije nada que no sea verdad.-_

_-Haru-chan tiene razón.- Toraichi reía, al igual que los demás en la casa, Ren estaba buscando la extensiones de Kou cuando llego, entre ella y Sakura le ayudaron a su esposo a ponerlas, mientras Rin se masajeaba la cien y susurraba._

_-Pero aunque te parezcas a mí no tenemos la misma voz.-_

_-Jummm.- Dijo el mayor para mirarle atentamente.- No es problema.-_

_-Cierto, Toraichi tenía tu misma voz cuando era más joven- El Matsuoka peli caoba libero un suspiro diciendo._

_-Gracias por llamarme viejo Ren.-_

_-Etto…- _

_-Vamos amigo acéptemelo estamos viejos.- Agrego Souta.- Sousuke ve por ropa de Rin.-_

_-Si.- Él se movió ágilmente, todos pusieron su más grande esfuerzo para que el fuera lo más parecido a su hijo, pues su rostro era idéntico._

*S~&amp;~R*

Kou no entendía nada, pronto se separó de aquel y susurro.-¿Etto quién es usted?-

-Hija mira… soy tu padre.-

-Mi padre murió hace mucho…-

-Si lo sé, tan solo tenías 7 años cuando mori… pero aun te recuerdo, estas enorme, eres mi bebé la niña más hermosa de Iwaki… mi pequeña rosa.- Ante esto último dicho Kou le observo con los ojos enormes ella suavemente susurro.

-Solo mi padre me decía así.-

-Si…-

-¿Pa-Papi?-

-He regresado.- Kou sin importarle él sabe ¿Cómo y por qué? Se abrazó a su cuerpo, y libero el más hermoso llanto, que hizo erizarse a Toraichi, aquel llanto en su hija le trajo recuerdos de cierta forma le pareció idéntico al de cuando nació, ella estaba llorando enternecidamente cuando escucharon ruidos arriba disparos, discusiones gritos y cosas romperse, su padre entonces rápidamente, se apartó un poco acaricio el rostro de su hija, limpiando sus mejillas con los pulgares de sus manos y susurrando.- Kou necesito que te calmes.-

-Papá…-

-Sí, shhh, escucha, un grupo de policías viene en camino, no tardaran en rodear toda la propiedad, quiero que cuando esa puerta se abra y nos saquen de aquí, disimules, por ahora debo hacerle creer a Ken que soy Rin.-

-Si…- Ella noto que todo era una pinta.

-Estoy seguro que Ken no reaccionara bien cuando sepa quién soy, cuando tengas una oportunidad sal de aquí, no importa que pase.-

-No te dejare solo.-

-Lo siento pero debes hacerlo.-

-Pero papá, ya te perdí una vez no quiero…-

-Esta vez vine para quedarme.- Sonrió guañendo un ojo y mostrando sus colmillos de tiburón.- Estaremos juntos de aquí hasta que nos hagamos viejos hija.-

-Papi, te amo.-

-Yo también.- La compuerta que daba el sótano se abrió, Toraichi acomodo todo en su lugar rápidamente y se colocó la capucha para escuchar los pasos, que hicieron rechinar, la madera de aquellas gradas, en el momento en que el peli caoba estuvo explicando todo a su hija, el había escuchado disparos, no quería creer que Ken se había vuelto loco y había matado a todos. Pero la situación era extraña, y silenciosa así, tanto que sus sospechas se convirtieron en ciertas.

-Rin…- Gruñía para dejarse ver inmediatamente el otro que se posó al frente de ambos y susurro.- Creo que es hora de que terminemos lo que comenzamos.-

-Deja ir a Kou… y te daré lo que quieras.-

-Esto, tu realmente eres un tonto, no es cierto… ¿Piensas que me quedare sin mis trofeos?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Mi familia, por mucho tiempo me hizo tanto daño, nunca valoraron lo que yo era, y me arrojaron un terrible castigo, mi padre me negó el derecho que yo siempre tuve como primogénito, por ese maldito bastardo de Toraichi.- Sus palabras eran graves y toscas llenas de odio y de rencor.-¿Piensas que le permitiré a Ren el tenerlos a su lado? Le hace sentir lo que yo sentí al perder todo derecho sobre lo que me pertenece, el dolor de haber sido desplazado por mi propio PADRE.-

-Ken…-

-Toraichi maldito, si tan solo hubieras negado la herencia y cedérmela… todo hubiera sido diferente… ahora… ¡MIRAME HERMANO!- Grito completamente loco, mirando al techo del sótano.- Voy a exterminar lo que dejaste en este mundo… no te preocupes… pronto recibirás a tus hijos en el más allá... pero primero voy a jugar-

-¡Ken!- Se escuchó la voz severa y fuerte de Toraichi, causando que el mencionado, se mosqueara, agrandara la mirada y temblaba diciendo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba.- Ya basta…- El mayor de los Matsuoka miraba a todos lados en ese horrible ligar, el cual apenas y era iluminado por la luz que entraba por las ventanas de solo unos centímetros de largo y de ancho. Cuando ya no escucho más aquella voz él se giró a ver a sus rehenes y dijo riéndose nervioso.

-Qué tontería me pareció escuchar la voz del idiota de su padre.-

-No, fue una tontería…- Dijo Kou seria.- Mi padre está aquí.-

Toraichi dio un paso, se quitó todo el disfraz quedando solo en una camisa de manga larga y con el rostro enfadado susurro.- Ken…-

El rostro del mencionado se tornó pálido, el pánico lo invadió, las orbes temblaban impresionadas, Toraichi entonces decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para que su hija escapara entonces susurro.- Vete Kou.-

Ella asintió, en cuanto dio un paso, la voz de Ken se escuchó elevada y furiosa.

-¡NO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER, YO TE MATE!-

La mirada impresionada de su hija como del mismo se hicieron ver.

-Yo te mate, yo, tú deberías estar muerto.-

-¿Entonces si fuiste tú?-

-Si… yo te asesine, yo rompí el tanque de gasolina, se suponía que debías morir en el naufragio y ¡QUEDARME CON TODO!-

Ya estaba dicho y aclarado todo, ante ser testigo de aquello la joven chica decidió salir de ahí corriendo, en cuanto a Ken al darse cuenta de aquello se giró de prisa, para apuntarle a la pelirroja, pero no conto con que Toraichi se le lanzaría encima para evitar aquello, ambos daban vueltas en el piso, un golpe furioso fue puesto en el rostro de Ken, quien reacciono y dejo ir una enorme patada en el abdomen de su hermano Toraichi cayó al piso sin aire, mientras el otro se levantaba rápidamente y regresaba su mira a Kou;Sin embargo su hermano se lanzaba de nuevo a su espalda causando que el arma se accionaba…

*S~&amp;~R*

Afuera, los disparos se escucharon, acaban de llegar, Kira y los otros cuando de prisa el peli azul grito.- Es hora, hay que entrar.- En precisa rapidez y con precaución se introdujeron a aquella destartalada casa, rompieron puertas y ventanas y lo que Ryugazaki y su equipo vio no le agrado nada, todos los que habían ayudado a Matsuoka mayor habían muerto, Ryugazaki entonces, se movilizo apresurado en dirección de un punto importante, el sótano, mientras su grupo se esparcía por toda la casa y propiedad.

Abajo el proyectil que había impactado con las gradas de aquel sitio, causaron que Kou se apartara de estas y buscara la forma de escapar, pero no la veía nada viable, también estaba el hecho que su padre luchaba contra ese hombre el cual no jugaba nada limpio, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre por los furiosos golpes de su hermano menor estaba haciéndolo polvo, Toraichi a comparación de Ken había fortalecido muy bien su cuerpo trabajando como pescador en cambio el otro solo se dedicaba a estar de parasito en una oficina, Ken estaba más que furioso no se lo podía sacar de encima cuando de pronto una de sus manos cabello al piso y arrugando su puno tomo un buen poco de tierra y lo lanzo a los ojos, causando un momento de distracción Ken se movió rápido a la cercanía del arma que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ambos la sujeto entre sus sucias manos y poniéndose en pie se posó al frente de Toraichi al cual le apuntaba para matarle, cuando de pronto Kou se movió ágilmente y tomando lo primero que tuviera a la mano lo cual fue un madero golpeo gritando.

-ERES UN COBARDE.-

-LA HIJA DE PAPI SIEMPRE DE VALEROSA Y FUERTE.- Grito Ken sujetando el trozo de madera con el que había golpeado su espalda la peli roja y tomándolo arrojándolo duramente al piso mientras sujetaba a la chica y la apretaba de espaldas a su pecho manteniéndola así en su custodia, Toraichi se limpiaba la cara y con horror notaba como Ken ya tenía capturada a su hija.- Quizás no pude cumplir mi venganza pero al menos me llevare a uno de tus hijos conmigo a la tumba.-

-KEN.- Grito apresurado el peli caoba, y de mirada rubí, notando como el otro colocaba el arma en la cabeza de Kou, la cual soltó a llorar y entonces.

-Dile a dios… Kou…- Ella cerro los ojos, en cuanto lo hizo escucho un disparo y un momento de silencio, ella estaba temblando, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el alma en la garganta, cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba por detrás notando al mismo tiempo como Ken caía al piso, Toraichi se acercó de inmediato a su hermano y le arranco el arma, mientras este estaba en el piso con un tiro en la espalda.

Matsuoka abrió enrome los ojos, alguien la había acogido en su pecho y la había rescatado, ella muy despacio fue elevando su rostro, para escuchar de una voz suave, grave y amable.

-¿Esta bien señorita Matsuoka?-

La mirada de la joven se tornó brillosa al ver ese rostro tan familiar, con prisa pensó en Rei pero, la diferencia de estatura y sus cabellos le dictaron que no era él, entonces cuestiono.-¿Quién…?-

-Ryugazaki Kira… encantado.-

-Ejem.- Exponía Toraichi, causando que su hija fuera liberada y el muchacho, rascarse la nuca diciendo.

-Eh… que bueno que está bien..- Sintió la mirada iracunda de Toraichi Matsuoka posarse en su persona entonces Kira decidió mejor agacharse y esposar a ken al cual dijo.- Ken Matsuoka, estas arrestado…- Sin ninguna compasión, tomo los brazos de este y los coloco atrás causando dolor en el sujeto, a Kira no le importo, lo esposo de todas formas y en cuanto todo estuvo controlado, Toraichi y Kou salían de aquel horrendo lugar en dirección a la salida de aquella, casa, su padre la tenía muy abrazada a su cuerpo, mientras afuera. La policía corría de un lado a otro, el caos se vivía, Souta llego al lado de Matsuoka y cuestiono.

-¿Están bien?-

-Sí, ya termino…- Expuso, para sonreír con amabilidad…

*S~&amp;~R*

En casa de los Yamazaki…

La angustia se vivía por Ren y Rin, no había duda que fueron las horas más tortuosas de su vida no había ninguna noticia aun y ya todos estaban más que sofocados en ese hogar; al menos los Ryugazaki y Nagisa habían sido llevados al hospital para ir a ver a Rei. Haru se puso en pie del sofá y se acercó a Rin diciéndole de manera seria e inexpresiva.

-Kou va a estar bien ya verás.-

-Gracias Haru.- Expresaba cabizbajo Rin, a su lado Sousuke se ponía en pie y repetía.

-Llamare a papá.-

-Si cariño.- Expresaba su madre también llena de angustia, en el instante en el que Sousuke tomaba el aparato, la puerta de la casa se abría y tras abrirse, Kou, Toraichi y Souta se introdujeron, al hacerlo ambas esposas gritaron, mientras que Rin y los otros se quedaron congelados. Toraichi estaba en casa ya y con el había traído a su hermana.

-Increíble.- Expresaba Makoto sentándose más aliviado y suspirando hondamente, mientras el delfín a su lado le miraba emocionado y expresaba.

-Makoto.-

-Haru… creo que es hora de ir a casa.-

-…- El otro asintió, ellos se pusieron en pie y con disimulo se apartaron de aquella casa debían irse en silencio, pues en ese momento esas dos familias necesitaban espacio, ambos fueron testigos mientras caminaban en la sala, como los Matsuoka se unían en un abrazo se habían reencontrado, y estaban reunidos al fin, la orca y el delfín decidieron mejor salir, en el camino, se toparon con lori y Russel ambos también estaban por salir de ahí.

-¿A dónde van chicos?-

-A casa… ¿Quieren acompañarnos?- Cuestionaba Makoto muy amable.

-Of curse.- Respondieron la pareja, para silenciosamente salir de ahí, Haru dio un último vistazo, Rin estaba tremendamente sonriente, tanto así que le causo tranquilidad y dibujar una sonrisa en su tenue rostro…

*S~&amp;~R*

Los días transcurrieron en Iwaki…

Toraichi se estaba acostumbrando de nuevo a vivir en familia, el agradecido por toda la ayuda que le otorgaron a su familia, hizo trámites para comprar una casa más grande y ambas familias quedarse en esta, Souta acepto pero con una condición y esa era que su hijo Sousuke se quedara con la vieja casa. Toraichi renuente acepto el trato y las cosas así sucedieron. Tuvieron alrededor de 15 días para ponerse al corriente de todo aunque hubo un tema el cual no se tocó y ese era la relación entre su hijo y el de Yamazaki.

Por otro lado Lori y Russel se acomodaron en Japón ellos buscaron una casa al lado de la playa y ahí vivieron tranquilamente esos 15 días, mientras que Haru y Makoto los visitaban muy seguido, a Haru le atraía la enorme alberca en la que Lori y Russel nadaban esta estaba techada y el agua era calentada con la calefacción, era el sueño para cierto delfín que amaba nadar, definitivamente el estaba feliz.

En cuanto a Rei y Nagisa, el joven rubio llevo a sus padres a visitar a Rei al hospital, la bala había caído gracias a lo más sagrado en un lugar que no era peligroso pero al estar cerca e una vena mayor, decidieron que era lo mejor para Rei quedarse en el hospital por algún tiempo hasta que estuviera capacitado para andar, en el tiempo de espera, Nagisa conoció mejor a la madre de Rei y al padre, aunque también quería saber de su hermano mayor y no solo él..

Tal parecía sus otros amigos también.

Esa tarde… en el hospital.

El grupo de chicos se había puesto de acuerdo para visitar a Rei, se reunieron en la entrada del hospital esta vez Kou les acompañó entonces, ya todos listos decidieron entrar, mientras caminaban por los pasillo Rin cuestionaba.-¿Oye Nagisa entonces no te ha dicho nada de su hermano?- Kou presto atención a aquella interrogante de su hermano observaba astutamente al rubio quien negó respondiendo.

-No, la verdad ni le he tocado el tema.-

-Entonces ya es hora de hacerlo.- Susurraba Haru.

-Pero Haru, si el no desea decirnos…-

-Makoto, si es nuestro amigo tenemos derecho a saberlo.-

-¿Qué abierto estas ahora Nanase, a que se debe eso?- Cuestionaba Yamazaki intrigado por el cambio un poco abrupto en su eterno rival en natación.

-Pues eso se llama hormonas.- Expreso Rin sonriendo.

-Ahg, no me digas, Haru me está volviendo loco.-

-Makoto…-

-Pero así te amo.- Dijo echándole el brazo y colocando su mano en su abultes.- Y a ustedes también, aunque me hagan despertarme a las 3 am para cocinarles algo extraño.-

-Jajajaja.- Reían todos.

-Se parece a Rin, el me pidió ayer una paleta de durazno.-

-¡OI, SOUSUKE!-

-Mi nii-san es extraño, también le pidió a madre cocinarle una hamburguesa de carne con chocolate.-

-Kou, eso fue culpa de Sakura-san ella me estaba tentando.- Reclamo Rin.

Nagisa se soltó a reír con ganas y expreso.- Cielos si ustedes son así no quiero imaginarme yo cuando este así.-

El grupo se silenció, Kou corto al ambiente repentino y susurro.- De seguro a Nagisa-chi le da por comer sano.-

-¡Ah!- Grito el rubio, para causar sonrisas en los ahí presentes, ese clima tan ameno y armónico era el que el rubio buscaba siempre, tal parecía las malas impurezas y el enfermizo amor que sentía la Matsuoka se había ido lejos, con ese mismo animo por fin llegaron al piso indicado, la habitación era la 522 Nagisa se encargó de tocar la puerta adentro solo se escuchó una aseveración para que pasaran adelante y el grupo lo hizo.

Ryugazaki estaba sentado en la cama, con una torre de libros en todas partes, él se apreciaba mejor que en días anteriores en los cuales había tenido pesadillas horrendas de todo lo que le paso, en su pierna se figuraba un yeso el cual mantenía inmóvil su pierna para que dicho chico no se moviera demasiado, lo suficiente para ir al baño. Rin enseguida susurro.

-Mira nada más tu no pierdes el tiempo en el estadio no Rei.-

-Rin-san, chicos.-

-Hola.- Saludaron todos, mientras Kou se le colgaba de los hombros y susurraba.

-Rei, gracias, sin ti no hubiera podido soportar todo aquello.-

-No es nada…- Susurro el otro para sonreír, mientras las cosas se llevaban tranquilamente y las conversaciones eran amenas Haru no pudo tener la paciencia para cuestionar.

-¿Rei… porque no nos habías dicho que tenías un hermano?-

El clima se tornó silencioso, Rei había dejado a un lado su sonrisa ahora agachaba la mirada y exponía.

Lamento haber ocultado esa información, pero no me pareció conveniente. No es algo importante.-

-¿Por qué no, es tu familia Rei-chan?-

-Sí, bueno él y yo no nos llevamos nada bien… así que.-

-Rei…- Susurraron todos, mientras Kou, san se encargaba de sacar de su bolsa dos tarjetas, la coloco en las manos de Ryugazaki y expreso.

-La fiesta anual, de la empresa se pospuso… mi padre quiere que vayamos todos, esta tarjeta es para ti y esta es para tu familia y para Kira-san.- Rei agrando la mirada observo A Kou con entero impacto.-¿Podrías decirle a Kira-san que asista por favor? Sería un honor para mí que ambos asistan, hay mucho que agradecerles.-Rin se aclaró la garganta y susurro.

-Kou…-

-Rin-san, está bien… le diré a Kira que asista… aunque conociéndolo estará ocupado, como siempre… en fin, ¿Cómo les va a todos?-

-Pues…-

-Haruka-senpai, ¿Es mi imaginación o está más enorme?-

-No, no es imaginación tuya ya aumente dos tallas, lo comprobé por que ayer me quise poner el traje de baño y.-

-Haru, no me digas que sigues intentando ponerte esa cosa.-

-Bueno, es que me gusta es cómoda.-

-Eso no es hermoso.-

-A… eres un caso Haru.- Exponía Rin.

-Nanase, me encantaría ver eso.-

-¿Te burlas de mí cierto Yamazaki?-

-Solo un poco.

-Haru-chan… quieres ir a nadar a mi casa hay una piscina techada.-

-Cierto ¿Nagisa?-

-Si…-

-Nagisa, no le des ideas por favor, me da vergüenza con Lori y Russel ellos nos reciben todos los días por que cierto chico solo quiere pasar sumergido en el agua.- Expresaba Tachibana con desgano.

-El agua me relaja.-

-Si bueno… eso…- Exponía Rin.

-Haruka-senpai, debería de contemplar un parto acuático.- Corto Rei, tornando a todos angustiados y entonces Sousuke ir a Ryugazaki y silenciarlo cubriéndole la boca, el de gafas no entendía el por qué reaccionaron así, Nagisa se acercó a su novio y susurro.

-No digas **parto** frente a Rin que le entra el pánico.

-Sousuke…-

-¿Dime Rin?-

¿-El menciono la palabra P?-

-Si pero…-

El tiburón no pudo soportar más aquello y se desvaneció, el grupo de amigos corría como loco mientras Nagisa explicaba a Rei.- pobre Rin…-

-¿Qué sucede porque él se puso así?-

-¿Recuerdas a Aurora?, la maestra de cursos prenatales.-

-Si ella era muy amable ¿qué paso?-

-Fuimos hace unos días a un curso prenatal y nos mostró un video de como vienen al mundo los bebes,…-

-Pero si eso también lo vimos en la escuela Nagisa-san.-

-Si Rei pero ella consiguió uno en donde es un hombre el parturiento.- Rei quedo boca abierta.

-¿Qué?- Admiro A sus compañeros de natación y noto que hasta Haruka y Makoto estaban pálidos.

-Fue traumante.-

-Eso les pasa por ser raros.- Decía Kou, notando como una enfermera intentaba reanimar a su hermano…

*S~&amp;~R*

Unos días después… Cárcel de la ciudad…

El juez encargado de dictar la sentencia que se le impondría a Ken Matsuoka, hacia su real presencia en la sala, en la que se llevaba el juicio, el grupo de personas ahí reunidas, testigos, victimas y entre otra persona más, se pusieron en pie. Al instante en que su señoría se acomodó en el estrado del medio, se colocó unas gafas en entonces susurro mirando al prisionero.

-De acuerdo a las pruebas demostradas y a los informes policiales, el jurado tiene una sentencia para usted señor Matsuoka…-

El mundo estaba pendiente de todo aquello, Ren y Toraichi se habían tomado de las manos, Rin y Kou estaban atentas a lo que diría el juez mientras que los demás chicas sentados en las bancas que pertenecían a los testigos, también estaban un poco ansiosos por escuchar aquella sentencia puesto que el juicio había sido duro, el abogado que defendía a Ken se las había arreglado para desviar las acciones de aquel y hacer que la sentencia no fuera tan severa.

-El prisionero póngase de pie.-

El de cabellos caobas se puso en pie, su mirada era perdida y sus ojos mostraban enormes ojeras, la juez entonces leyó el resultado y la sentencia.

**-Bajo las leyes… que radican en este país, se condena al señor Ken Matsuoka, por los delitos de asesinato en primer grado, secuestro y trata humana, violación y acoso infantil a cumplir una sentencia en el reformatorio mental de Fukuoka, para cumplir una condena de 7 años, después de ese tiempo se verificara el estado mental del prisionero y se le enjuiciara para que purgue una condena en la cárcel de máxima seguridad, cumpliendo una cadena perpetua sin derecho a fianza y mucho menos a apelar.- **

El rostro de impresión se formó en los que ahí se encontraban, el abogado había logrado apaciguar el golpe enviando a Ken a un reformatorio mental y no la cárcel, Toraichi estaba furioso y expresaba a su esposa.-Eso es imposible.-

-Esos malditos.- Susurraron Souta y Sato.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso Rei-chan?-

-Quiere decir que Ken no ir a prisión ira a un hospital mental.-

El trago amargo de los afectados se presentó, ken a pesar de haber sido capturado se había salido con la suya, la ley era corrupta y manipulada, el de cabellos caobas era entonces llevado a las celdas para esperar su traslado, mientras caminaba dibujaba una enorme sonrisa a su hermano y a su familia, Rin sintió aquella mirada penetrarse en su persona, el trago grueso, Yamazaki a su lado sujeto su mano y expuso.

-Él no te hará daño.-

-Sousuke…-

-Estará bajo custodia en un reformatorio mental lejos de nuestra ciudad.-

-Si pero…- La angustia seguía ahí…

Después de un rato, la familia y amigos se reunieron en el lobby del edificio de leyes, Kira Ryugazaki se presentó ante todos y susurro.-Señor Matsuoka.-

-Muchacho…-

-Lamento de verdad que no lo hayan enviado a la cárcel.-

-Sí, bueno mi hermano…- Se silenció al decir aquello y negar.- Ese hombre, no está bien de la cabeza.-

-Si pero, el merecía ir preso no a un sanatorio.- Gruño, Ren severa.- Nos ha causado tanto daño, a mi hijo a mi familia y amigos.-

-Descuide señora, la apelación está en proceso si logramos encontrar otro caso, más a su lista y que demuestre que lo hizo en sus plenas facultades mentales entonces… podría cambiar su sentencia.-

-Pero, ¿Qué tipo de crimen seria ese?- Una muy buena pregunta se estaba suscitando en ese momento; sin embargo dejaron las conversaciones para otro día, esa noche la celebración en el edificio de las empresas Matsuoka se estaba llevándose a cabo.

*S~&amp;~R*

El gran día había llegado, la fiesta anual prometía ser en grande, ese mismo día sacarían una nueva línea de ropa para la temporada aquel edificio prestigioso estaba inundado de modelos, artistas seiyuus idols entre otros era definitivamente un evento social importante, incluso la prensa había llegado para firmar el regreso de empresas Matsuoka.

Abajo en la alfombra roja todo el mundo caminaba para entrar al enorme edificio de 20 pisos, incluso esa noche la familia Hazuki llegaba como invitados especiales, las hermanas del rubio estaban emocionadas admirando todo mientras sus padres bajaban de su auto, y su hijo susurraba.

-Los veré arriba.-

-Si hijo pero ten cuidado.-

-Si.- Hazuki se quedó en el Lobby aguardando por sus amigos, los cuales fueron llegando uno a uno, Rin, Sousuke, Haru y Makoto estaban ahí ya solo hacía falta Rei.-¿Alguien ha visto a Rei-chan?-

-Pues míralo ahí.- Señalaba Makoto, para notar que él venía acompañado de sus familiares, incluso de su hermano mayor, el cual fue recibido por cierta pelirroja, Rin se asomó y susurro diciendo.

-¿Pero que hace Kou?-

-Oh vaya, vaya, parece que a alguien le gusta Kira.-

-¡OYE NO!-

-Rin, cálmate.- Expresaba Sousuke.

-¡REI-CHAN!-

-Nagisa, chicos…-

-Al fin te quitaron ese horrible yeso.- Comentaba Haru.

-Sí, no lo necesitaba más, ¿Ya estamos listos?-

-Si.- El grupo se movilizaba con calma hasta los elevadores, Nagisa llevaba puesto un traje de etiqueta negro con una corbata muy hermosa, de color vino, Rei se mostraba con trajes también negros pero él opto por una corbata azul, Sousuke estaba precioso elegante, Rin le ayudaba a acomodar el corbatín que había en su garganta, mientras un chaleco interno de color negro se apreciaba en su pecho y un saco de el mismo color también los pantalones, Haru por otro lado llevaba un pantalón blanco y un chaleco azul marino el cual estaba abierto una camisa blanca manga larga y una chaqueta del mismo color blanco, Makoto opto por el verde un saco de color olivo unos pantalones del mismo tono una corbata verdes oscura y una camisa manga larga blanca, se miraba hermoso, en cuanto a Rin, el llevaba puesta la última moda en chaquetones, disimulaba muy bien su estado y unos pantalones negros, no quería verse informal así que mando a hacer aquel chaquetón de tela de lino.

Era un grupo en particular definitivamente, la mayoría de las personas se les quedaba viendo, mientras la música y todo el ambiente se llevaban Nagisa se quedó prendado a la actuación en vivo de una cantante famosa de Japón, mientras jaloneaba a su príncipe azul, Makoto y Haru se fueron a la barra y Sousuke y Rin aprovecharon la ocasión para tomarse de la mano y Yamazaki susurrar.

-Ahora es cuando, Rin escapemos a una de las oficinas.-

-Sousuke, sabes que no puedo.-Susurraba el pelirrojo.- Mi padre necesita de mi apoyo.-

-Si pero es que ya paso un mes sin que tocarte y créeme me muero de ganas.-

-Eres un pervertido.-

-¡AY DIOS MIO!- Se escuchó un grito, Toraichi y un hombre de cabellos castaños se acercaban a ambos, Yamazaki fue tomado por el castaño quien le dio la vuelta y al mismo tiempo le sacaba el saco y decía.- Santo cielo Toraichi, ¿Por qué me has ocultado este hermoso modelo?-

-¿Modelo?- Cuestionaron los tres, Sousuke fue arrancado de la cercanía de Rin y escucho.

-Mi bebe, ven acá grandote, ¡Ahhh me hace falta un modelo para mi pasarela en esta noche!- Grito para llevárselo prácticamente secuestrado.

Rin quedo solo como una papa, entonces escucho de su padre.- Jajaja, quien lo viera ese chico tiene madera de modelo.-

-¿Qué paso, aquí?-

-Él es Zero es el más loco y fresco diseñador de modas en esta empresa.-

-Si bueno pero ¿Por qué se llevó a Sousuke?-

-Lo necesita, tres chico se enfermaron así que estaba hecho un mar de llantos porque sus diseños no saldrían a la pasarela así que… en cuanto vio a tus amigos se les lanzo encima.-

-¿Qué?- Rin tenía un tic en el ojo, pronto noto como a lo lejos en donde Sousuke había sido jaloneado, se le unía Makoto y Rei.

-Imposible…-

-Velo por el lado positivo, tus amigos tiene una gran carrera en el modelaje, son muy guapos.- Guiñó un ojo mientras escuchaba.

-¡Querido, el embajador está aquí!-

-Hijo, regreso en un rato, disfruta de la pasarela está a punto de comenzar.-

Rin solto un suspiro, Nagisa se le acerco en conjunto de Haru el cual estaba todo abatido y susurrando.-¿En donde esta Makoto?-

-No te preocupes Haru-chan, el regresara pronto.- Nagisa entonces sujeto a Rin y grito.- Vamos va a comenzar.- Los tres fueron a la cercanía de la tarima, que tenía un piso reluciente de color negro, las luces iniciaron a parpadear y los gritos estremecieron a Matsuoka, Hazuki y a Nanase, el turno de las chicas estaba terminando ahora era el turno de los hombres, Matsuoka observaba el paso de tres de los modelos que llevaban lo último en moda para invierno, entonces los hombres dejaron de pasearse por la tarima cuando de pronto Makoto era lanzado a esta, Haru se quedó boca abierta, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de tela con bolsillos unas botas color café de esas para escalar y una polo de un color crema, con una bufanda de color café y una chaqueta de mezclilla negra.

-¡SANTO CIELO!- Grito Nagisa.-HARU-CHAN, HARU-CHAN MAKOTO SE VE GUAPISIMO.- Los ojos de Nanase brillaban con intensidad, mientras notaba como su chico caminaba con el sonrojó hasta las orejas, por toda la pasarela, llego al final de esta y se detuvo diciéndose a su mismo.

-Por dios que vergüenza.- Pero al ver a su chico entre el público, Tachibana sonrió y dio un giro demasiado estilizado, los gritos de las mujeres en el lugar no se hicieron esperar, Rin reía como loco mientras Nagisa exponía.

-¡AHÍ VIENE REI-CHAN!-

El de gafas, traía puesta una chaqueta de corte largo negro con botones traslapados muy intelectual, un pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos relaciones, al igual que una bufanda de color gris que agolpaba su cuello, Nagisa estaba babeándose y escuchando los gritos de las ahí presentes.

-Rei se ve bien.- Susurro Rin con entera impresión.

-Si…- Susurro Haruka.

De nuevo a cuenta el público inicio a gritar al ver al siguiente en chico al final de la tarima, con lentes oscuros, una chaqueta de cuero una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, botas de cuero negras con uvillas, se presentaba Sousuke acompañado de unos guantes de cuero negro, Rin agrando los ojos y susurro.-Sousuke…-

Este al llegar al otro extremo de la tarima, se quitó los lentes hizo unas poses y se regresó por donde vino.-¡WOW!- Expreso Kou llegando a donde los chicos y notando como Nagisa silbaba emocionado, en cuanto a su hermano este parecía estar congelado con aquella buena actuación de su chico, los gritos llegaron al extremo y ahora después de que se hubo terminado el espectáculo un grupo más se unía a la tarima para tocar, mientras que los tres secuestrados regresaban.

Ellos llevaban los diseños puestos, y las cámaras los fotografiaban, Makoto llego al lado de Haru al cual dijo.- Haru, perdona me obligaron a subir y…-

-Makoto.- Dijo el otro.- Te ves muy bien.-

-Oh bueno… jajaja gra-gracias.-

-¡REI-CHAN!- Grito Nagisa para lanzársele encima y casi besarlo pero las cámaras no lo hizo y también porque su hermano Kira se acercaba diciendo.

-Hermano estuviste fabuloso perfecto.-

-Gracias, lo se…- Dijo tomando a Nagisa y apartarse de él.

-Mientras Rin, recibía a Sousuke quien le observaba apenado y rascándose la nuca.-Rin…-

El mencionado le silencio colocando dos dedos en sus labios, mientras al lado de ambos Zero se presentaba y gritaba.

-Yamazaki. Me interesa mucho que sus amigos y usted se unan a mi empresa de modelaje.-

-¿Qué?-

-Mi padre le llamara Zero-san…- Dijo Rin para tomar a Yamazaki de una mano y llevárselo de ahí, ambos caminaban entre la gente, para deprisa, entrar al pasillo de aquel edificio, Rin no decía nada, solo caminaba y caminaba, Sousuke solo le observaba cuando de pronto, entraron al elevador y Rin tocaba un botón el susurro.

-Rin…-

-…- El otro no dijo, nada el elevador se detenía en piso 18 de aquel edificio, en la azotea la fiesta estaba al tope mientras que Rin al solo entrar a ese pasillo, solitario de oficinas, tomo a su peli negro y lo lanzo a la pared para besarlo, Sousuke agrando los ojos y entonces percibiendo la lengua suave de su chico, se dejó llevar por aquellos besos, Rin lo jaloneaba de la chaqueta, quería arrancársela con las manos, mientras que Sousuke.

-¿Mi amor que quieres hacer?-

-Sousuke, quiero que me hagas tuyo aquí y ahora.-

-Por supuesto.- Dijo para ambos comenzar a desajustar sus ropas desesperados, cayendo de rodillas al pasillo alfombrado y escuro, Rin era besad con desesperación por el otro, quien había elevado aquel chaquetón y subía la camisa holgada de su chico quien ahora ya contaba con 7 meses de gestación, Rin susurraba.

-Date prisa, ah…-

-Con calma cariño.- Dijo para encargarse de tocar sus pectorales, y acariciando con sus labios uno de ellos para causar que Matsuoka se estremeciera y susurrara.

-Ahh, Sou… souke.-

-Extrañaba tu cuerpo.- Rin percibió como aquellos expertos labios chupeteaban sus tetillas, las cuales se ornaron duras y las cuales estaban inflamadas y adoloridas, pero sobre todo sensibles, todo lo que ese hombre hacia lo descolocaba y con ansiedad loca deseaba más, las manos de su novio toquetearon su abultes, mientras en sus delgadas piernas él se las arreglaba para quitarse el pantalón de una pierna y abrirlas a todas las que daban mientras su Yamazaki se acomodaba entre estas y hacia presión en su bajo vientre causando que Rin sintiera la dura erección de Sousuke al cual susurro.

-No me hagas esperar más por favor.-

-Claro.- Dijo para dirigir despacio su mano a los bajos de su tiburón y sujetar su grueso pene el cual masajeo y expuso.- Rin estas muy apasionado esta noche.-

-Dios si me sigues tocando me voy a correr.-

-Rin, te amo.-

-Amm, Sou…. Sousuke, date prisa.- Dijo elevándose con sus codos y acariciando el pecho de su hombre, al cual le elevaba la camiseta y tocaba ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado, Sousuke era un hombre con grandes y enormes virtudes una de ellas era sus músculos bien definidos en su pecho y esos enormes brazos y esa hermosa y ancha espalda, Matsuoka hizo lo que pudo para llegar a tocar la punta del miembro del otro y susurrar.- Maldición ni siquiera me veo el pito.-

-No necesitas hacerlo yo me encargo.-

Ambos sonrieron, Yamazaki pro fin liberaba su hombría de aquel bóxer y loa acariciaba con el de Rin, mientras este se dejaba caer despacio y movía sus caderas ansioso por ser penetrado y así fue, Sousuke llevo muy despacio su miembro a ese orificio que tanto amaba y sin esperar nada, penetro causando un gemido audible en Rin.

-¡AHH, AY, AHHMMM OH SI!-

-Rin estas bien.-

-Sousuke muévete.-

-Pero Rin…-

-MUEVTE CARAJO.-

-Está bien.- Yamazaki afirmo las piernas de Rin y las tomo por los pliegues para iniciar a envestirle.

-¡Ahhh, ahhh sii, si, ahhhh! ¡Más profundo, ahh Sousuke, Sousuke!-

El sonrojos se presentó en todo su rostro.

-Oh mierda eres… eres norme.-

-Rin… em estas asustando, ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, ahg, me llenas, me ahgg, más profundo por favor más rápido más fuerte, por favor Sousuke necesito de ti.-

-Ah… ahhmmm, Rin.- Iniciaba a jadear y a sentirse demasiado excitado, ver a su chico tan tremendamente deseoso lo volvió loco, elevo una de las delgadas piernas y le penetro hasta donde estaba aquella abertura la cual volvió más placentero aquello, el acariciar aquel lugar y la próstata de su novio causo en Rin un sinfín de jadeos y de gemidos acompañados de soplidos que se tradujeron en un orgasmo profundo y rápido, Rin eyaculaba sin poder contenerse mientras que su pareja, besaba su pierna y seguía envistiéndole, para al mismo tiempo tomar entre su mano aquel miembro, Matsuoka se estremeció, Sousuke detenía las envestidas y se apartaba diciendo.

-Cariño quieres darte la vuelta y apoyarte en tus rodillas y manos.-

-Eres un depravado…-

-Por favor.-

Ayúdame.- Matsuoka quedo en una posición no muy sana pero era la mejor pose para Sousuke, pues en el instante en que lo volvió a penetrar Rin elevo su cabeza y entonces Yamazaki aprovecho para agacharse sobre su espalda, y con una mano ladear el rostro de su novio y besarlo, mientras el gritaba de pasión de locura y de satisfacción, Sousuke envestía una y otra vez causando un segundo orgasmo en el tiburón, al cual mordió en el hombro pues al sentir la presión en su pene él también se corrió.

*S~&amp;~R*

Arriba la fiesta estaba llegando a su desenlace los fuegos artificiales ya se estaban presentando, Nagisa y Rei se habían tomado de la mano y Makoto abrazaba a su delfín quien giraba a ver a todos lados y cuestionaba, por el tiburón, pero Tachibana quien fue testigo de cómo Rin se llevó a Sousuke el solo susurro.- Ellos están bien.-Dijo aprovechando la falta de luz en el lugar para poder apreciar mejor los fuegos artificiales y dedicarle un beso en los labios. Nanase sintió aquellos delicados labios apoderarse de los suyos, se separaron despacio y se admiraron por un pequeño lapso de segundo, con solo la mirada Haruka expresaba el amor que sentía hacia su chico.

Mientras que Tachibana entendía perfectamente lo que su alma gemela le demostraba con esos ojos azules y brillantes, volvió a besar sus labios y se dispusieron al observar los fuegos artificiales, Nagisa y Rei también aprovecharon el momento se besaban con calma y disimulo, hasta que, Hazuki dijo.

-Rei, mira…- El rubito había descubierto que a un costado a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Kou era besada por Kira. Rei se impactó intento ir a detenerlos pero, el rubio susurro.- Déjalos… Rei-chan.-

-Pero…-

-Está bien…- Dijo Nagisa para abrazarse a su pecho y elevar su rostro para besarle, mientras Rei miraba de nuevo y notaba como Kira abrazaba a la joven chica y a su lado se presentaba Toraichi y Ren para posarse al medio. Rei sonrió y negó al menos los padres de la chica cuidarían de que su hermano mayor no cometiera una estupidez con su amiga.

*S~&amp;~R*

En el pasillo, de las oficinas, aquellos dos estaban en el piso, recostados semi desnudos, Sousuke abrazaba a Rin en su pecho y ambos por la ventana eran testigos de las luces que afuera se esparcían por todo el cielo, Yamazaki besaba la frente de su peli rojo al cual dijo.- Te amo Rin.-

-Yo también te amo, Sousuke.-

-Me alegra que tu padre este vivo.-

-Si… yo también…-

-Es simplemente algo que…-

Rin sello sus labios con un beso.

*S~&amp;~R*

El clima romántico se llevó por toda esa noche, eran nuevos días llenos de alegría y las angustias se habían ido lejos, los chicos estaban más que felices pasando los días y meses en los que sus hijos crecían por dentro, Matsuoka había llegado al octavo mes con dos semanas mientras que Haru ya estaba cerca de los 5 y Tachibana en los cuatro, ese día estaban todos reunidos en casas de Haru, quien estaba de lo más entretenido, sentado en el sofá, a ese tiempo no podía andar mucho, igual que Rin quien estaba a su lado y empujaba a su amigo diciendo.

-Oye, Haru ¿Cómo estás?-

-Pues…- Decía el otro resoplando y tratando de acomodarse mejor en su sitio.- Estreñido, hinchado, no me he visto mi aparato reproductor en meses y con hambre todo el tiempo.-

-JAJAJA, bienvenido a mi mundo viejo.- Dijo Rin para empujarlo y susurrar.- Carajo cuando saldrán estos dos.-

-Y me lo dices a mí.-

-No coman ansias ustedes dos.- Expresaba Makoto entrando con Nagisa.- Mis sobrinos y mis hijos nacerán en el momento adecuado.-

-Si bueno, espero ese momento llegue rápido, porque estas malditas contracciones de braxton hick me hacen ir al baño seguido.- Expresaba Haru por primera vez expresivo.

-Y lo que te falta, ya veras, llegar al octavo mes es un calvario.- Murmuraba el tiburón.

-Ne Haru-chan Rin-chan, ¿A valido la pena?-

-¿Qué cosa Nagisa?- Cuestiono Rin mientras Haru admiraba interesado a su amigo.

-¿Pues pasar por todo esto?-

-Pues la verdad si…- Susurraba Rin acariciando su abultes dura y tensa.- Es el resultado de un amor inocente y sincero.-

-Si…- Respondía Haru.

-¿Y tú Mako-chan cómo te sientes ha valido la pena?-

Makoto soltaba un suspiro y susurraba.- Yo solo sé que no volveré a dejar que Haru me haga eso otra vez… mg.- La orca se ponía pálido y salía corriendo al sanitario, las náuseas aun lo estaban atormentando.

-¿Ne Haru-chan? ¿Ya le dijeron a los padres de Makoto?-

-No, se suponía que haríamos una cena un día antes de que todo aquello del secuestro se diera, pero no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema aunque creo que ya lo sospechan.-

-¿No en serio?- Cuestionaba Rin sarcástico.- Con esa tanqueta no creo que sospechen.-

-Baka.- Grunia Haru.

-Mis padres ya lo saben, y están contentos.- Exponía Makoto.- No se opusieron en más estaban felices por las noticias.-

-¡QUE GENIAL!- Gritaba Nagisa, el grupo de chicos ahí reunidos escucho el timbre sonar, Rin estiro las manos a Hazuki y expuso.

-Debe ser Sousuke, debemos ir a ver a Sato este día.-

-¿Si?-

-Si… Respondió Rin siendo ayudado para levantarse.- Resulta que mi presión a estado un poco alta y las manos se me han hinchado así que…-

-Ten mucho cuidado y suerte Rin.-

-Si… Nagisa salúdame a Rei cuando lo veas.-

-Si…-

-Y por favor dile que aleje a su hermano de Kou.-

-Jajaja, eso será imposible Rin-chan.- Makoto abría la puerta de aquella casa y si efectivamente era Sousuke quien llegaba por Rin, Nanase, Hazuki y Tachibana se despidieron de ambos, mientras Yamazaki susurraba.

-¿Estás listo Rin?-

-Si…- El respondió con calma.

-¿Oye que tal tu día en la agencia?-

-Zero está loco, quiere que haga un anuncio de ropa interior.-

-¡ESO NUCNA YAMAZAKI SOUSUKE!-

-Sí, ya se…-

-¿Y Rei…?-

-Sabes cómo es él, después de hacer las fotos se va a estudiar.- Rin resoplo.

-A ese muchacho es un caso.-

Ambos se fueron caminando y conversando mientras bajaban las gradas que llevaban a la calle principal y subir al auto, el tiempo había pasado y el nacimiento de los gemelos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la palabra P estaba próxima, la emocionante travesía se acercaba…

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Santo piyo fue un capítulo de telenovela Telemundo con un poco de buen humor xD jajajaja que les pareció espero les haya gustado, ahora bien quiero darle las gracias a las chicas que comentan y me tienen en sus favoritos, quiero pedirles que sigan asi wiiii n_n**

**Bueno y como lo acabo de poner en el último párrafo se viene el parto de los gemelos YAMAZAKI jajaja ahora sí que van a ver un parto real así que advierto que será traumante xDDDDDDDDDDD y gracioso jajaja en fin se nos terminó el drama (Por ahora) así que aquí viene la cosa más hermosa del mundo para todas nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
